Bonds
by MakiSakura
Summary: The Vampire Diaries with my OC's in season 3
1. Characters

Name: Emma

Nickname: Em

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family: Gilbert / Petrova

Species: Doppelgänger

...

Name: Isabella

Nickname: Izzy

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: (biological) Salvatore, (marriage) Colvin

Species: Vampire

...

Name: Elizabeth

Nickname: Lizzie

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Petrova / Pierce

Species: Witch / Vampire

...

Name: Rosie

Nickname: Rose

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Brown

Family: Lockwood (Mason's daughter)

Species: Werewolf / Doppelgänger / Witch

...

Name: Liam

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Light Brown

Family: Forbes

Species: Human

...

Name: Evelyn

Nickname: Eve

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Zhu

Species: Vampire

...

Name: Sally

Nickname: Sal

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Davidsons

Species: Witch

...

Name: Scott

Eye Color: Light Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Jackson

Species: Hybrid

...

Name: Morgana

Nickname: Gana

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Blonde

Family: Mikaelson

Species: Original Vampire / Doppelgänger

...

Cast:

Nina Dobrev - Emma Gilbert

Kate Beckinsale - Isabella Salvatore

Shelley Hennig - Elizabeth Pierce

Jennifer Lawrence - Elizabeth Pierce / Serena Blackwell

Lily Collins - Rosie Lockwood / Esmeralda / Artemis

Colton Haynes - Liam Forbes

Arden Cho - Evelyn Zhu

Chrishell Stubbs - Sally Davidsons

Tia Mowry - Sabrina Davidsons

Dylan O'Brien - Scott Jackson

Olivia Holt - Morgana Mikaelson


	2. The Birthday

**Day One**

 **Memphis, Tennessee**

 **Night - House - Outside**

A woman walked out of the house from the kitchen door. "Rudy!" She whistled. "Rudy. Come on. It's too hot to make me come looking for you."

The woman leaned down to pick up a toy. She stood, turning around.

Klaus was standing there, speaking with an American accent. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, my car, um, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back." Klaus told her. "Eh. I feel like I've been walking forever. Yours is the first house I came to, so I was just hoping I could use your phone."

"Don't you have a cell phone?" The woman asked.

"Huh, yeah." Klaus answered, showing her his phone. "Battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just wanna use your phone."

The woman sighed. "Sure."

Klaus took a step forward. "So... I can come in?"

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." The woman answered.

Klaus dropped the American accent, using his own British one, annoyed. "I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting."

"I'm from Florida." The woman told him.

"Well, that explains it." Klaus told her. He grabbed her throat, compelling her. "Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea."

...

 **Inside - Kitchen**

There was another woman, Woman 2, frying food, walking over to the counter with the frying pan. "I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." She turned around, seeing Woman 1 and Klaus walking in. Klaus was holding the name of Woman 1's neck with one hand. Woman 1 was crying. "What's going on?"

"Please don't be alarmed." Klaus told her. "I was told Ray Sutton lives here."

"He's almost never here." Woman 2 told him. "He's on the road, mostly."

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month." Klaus told her. Woman 2 didn't answer. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" Woman 2 didn't answer. "If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be more infinitely more painful for you. Hmm."

Klaus smiled.

Woman 2 ran out of the kitchen.

...

 **Foyer**

Woman 2 ran toward the front door, opening it, revealing Elizabeth Pierce standing outside, screaming.

Klaus pulled Woman 1 with him, walking toward them. "I love it when they run!"

Woman 2 gave up. "He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41."

"Thank you, love." Klaus told her. He looked at Woman 1. "Now, can my girlfriend, Elisaveta Petrova, come in?"

Elizabeth gave him a look.

Woman 1 was crying. "Yes."

Elizabeth stepped inside, pointing at Klaus. "By the way, I'm not his girlfriend."

Klaus smiled. "She says that every time." He looked at Elizabeth, talking about Woman 1. "Kill this one quickly." He looked at Woman 2. "And make sure that one suffers. I'll be watching you have your fun."

Klaus smiled.

Woman 1 looked at Elizabeth , crying. "Please don't."

Elizabeth merely looked at her, transforming. Her eyes turned red. Veins of hunger crawled beneath her skin underneath her eyes. She bit into Woman 1's neck, making her scream.

Woman 2 screamed.

Elizabeth continued to feed.

Klaus was watching Elizabeth feed and kill, smiling.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

 **(Song:) Are We There Yet? - Ingrid Michaelson**

Elena and Emma Gilbert were in their own beds, just now waking up.

Emma sat up, looking around.

Elena was facing away from her in her bed

Emma looked at Elena. "I know you're up."

Elena smiled a small smile. "Just like every morning."

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked.

"Stefan, being compelled to not let anyone help him until he's ready to be helped." Elena answered. "How he tried to kill all of us for trying."

"It was the compulsion, Elena, and it still is." Emma told her. "As soon as he realized what he was doing, he stopped, every single time."

"I know." Elena told her, sighing, sitting up. She looked at Emma. "I just can't be with him until he's ready to be helped. It's too dangerous. It hurts, Emma."

"I know." Emma told her, sighing. She looked at her. "Time to wake up Jeremy?"

Elena nodded. "Time to wake up Jeremy."

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy Gilbert was in bed.

Elena pulled open the curtains, allowing sunlight inside.

Jeremy groaned in annoyance at the wakeup call.

Elena walked toward him, pulling his covers off. "You're late, for work. Matt just called."

Elena walked toward the door.

Jeremy looked at the clock. "We'll maybe he'll fire me."

Elena scoffed. "Aim high."

Elena walked out, leaving.

Jeremy slid down to the end of his bed, looking concerned.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Foyer**

Emma and Elena were walking down the stairs.

Elena had her phone on speaker. "What are you doing?"

Caroline Forbes was walking through Town Square. "Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on. I am handling the fashion. Liam is handling the necessities. Music, beer, fun."

"We never said yes in the first place." Elena told them.

"We were never going to, which is why they planned it anyway." Emma told her.

"Thank you, Emma." Caroline told her. "At least one other person understands."

...

 **Kitchen**

Emma walked in, looking at Alaric Saltzman. "Hey, Ric."

"Hey." Alaric told her.

Elena walked in, tapping Alaric's shoulder to get to the coffee.

In Town Square, Tyler Lockwood walked toward Caroline.

"All right, well I got to go." Caroline told them. "See you two in a bit."

Emma grabbed an apple, taking a bite.

"Just keep tonight small, please?" Elena asked.

Caroline laughed. "Wear something pretty, both of you." Emma smirked at the fact that Caroline hadn't answered, taking another bite of her apple. Caroline looked at Tyler, smiling. "Hi."

Elena hung up.

Emma smiled a small smile. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

Elena put her phone away, looking at Alaric. "Are you sure your still okay on the couch?"

Emma started to make her own coffee.

"Yeah." Alaric answered. "I'm good."

"Because you've spent the half the summer on it." Emma told him.

Elena looked at Alaric. "If you need your own bedroom..." She looked at Emma. "I know you don't want to move in there, and I don't either."

Emma nodded, looking to Alaric. "Yeah. You can't sleep on there forever."

"And sleep in your dead parents' room?" Alaric asked weirdly. "Or my dead girlfriend's room?"

Elena held out a cup of coffee out to Alaric. "Right."

Elena started to leave.

"Hey, Elena, Emma." Alaric called. Elena turned back. Alaric smiled. "Happy birthday."

Elena and Emma smiled barely. "Thanks."

...

 **Music Store - Outside**

Liam Forbes was trying to get help from a worker at the music store to get the big speaker into his car, holding his cellphone between his ear and shoulder. "My mom wants you to call her."

Isabella Salvatore was on the other line, in the Salvatore Boarding House, walking down the stairs. "Did you find anything?"

"An animal attack in Memphis." Isabella answered. "It's the third one this week in Tennessee."

"And you're sure it's a vampire?" Isabella asked.

Liam sighed, backing away from the speaker, taking his phone in his hand. "Yes, but that doesn't mean it's Klaus."

"Doesn't mean it's not." Isabella replied.

"Do you know where Caroline is?" Liam asked in a complaint. He looked around, lowering his voice. "Because it would be a lot easier if I had some vampire strength over here, and she's supposed to be helping." He looked to the side. "She might be with Tyler."

Isabella walked into the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House. "I'll call both your sister and mom."

"Well, call them on their cells." Liam told her. "And wear something pretty for Emma and Elena's party tonight."

"Who says I'm going?" Isabella asked.

Liam had his phone in front of him, starting to send Isabella a link to the house in Memphis. "Elena and Emma's party is at your house, Isabella Salvatore. You are going to be there. I'm sending you a link."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Isabella rolled her eyes, smiling a small smile. "Thanks, Liam." She hung up. Stefan and Damon Salvatore walked in. "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check." She handed Damon her phone to show him the link. "Memphis."

"Another dead end, you mean." Damon told her.

Stefan walked closer.

"You don't know that." Isabella told him.

"You're right, Izzy." Stefan told her sarcastically. "This could be the one. After almost two months, this could be the one clue that tells us that Elizabeth is alive and well and living in Graceland."

Isabella took her phone back, walking around Damon. "Fine. I'll go by myself."

"No, you won't." Stefan told her.

"Then I'll just ask Emma and Elena for help." Isabella told him, walking past Stefan.

Damon rushed in front of Isabella to stop her, taking her phone. "Right, and let Klaus know you're all tracking him. He thinks Emma's dead. Let's keep it that way."

"It's a new lead, Damon." Isabella told him. "We haven't had one in a while."

"Okay, we'll check it out." Stefan told her.

Damon sent the link from Isabella's phone to his. He looked at Nicola. "If we find anything, we know where to find you."

Damon pushed Isabella's phone to her chest.

"But..." Isabella trailed off. Damon ignored her, walking out, leaving. Isabella looked at Stefan. "Stefan, seriously?"

Stefan didn't answer, walking out, leaving.

Isabella sighed, sitting down on the couch in defeat.

...

 **Elizabeth's Room**

Stefan and Damon walked in.

Stefan opened the closet door, where there was a map and a lot of notes.

"So, they moved on to Tennessee." Damon told him.

"That fluttered victim we looked into had family in Tennessee." Stefan told him.

"Which one?" Damon asked. "Pensacola?"

"Mm-hmm." Stefan answered.

"Up for a road trip?" Damon asked.

"Absolutely." Stefan answered. "Just let me see if I can get an address."

"Better yet, why not ask Andie?" Damon asked. "I mean, she is the one that's been helping us. I'm pretty sure the anchorwoman at the public news station can find the address a lot easier than you can." Stefan rolled his eyes, closing the closet door. "You so sure that putting the research in Elizabeth's closet is the best way to keep it hidden from the girls?"

"No one comes in here anymore, because it hurts too much." Stefan told him. "I'm sure. They would find it if it would anywhere else."

"Or they will come in here and find it herself." Damon told him.

"Well, maybe it's about time for them to know." Stefan told him.

Damon didn't answer, walking away.

Stefan sighed.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Backroom**

Jeremy was working, putting dishes up.

The lights flickered, going off.

After a moment, they came back on.

Vicki Donovan appeared in front of Jeremy.

Jeremy dropped his phone in surprise. "Vicki?"

Vicki disappeared, leaving.

Jeremy looked around, overwhelmed. He knelt to the floor to get his phone, revealing Anna Zhu was standing behind him.

Anna reached toward Jeremy, about to place her hand on his shoulder.

Matt Donovan walked in.

Anna disappeared.

Matt looked at Jeremy. "I need you to switch sections with me."

Jeremy stood. "Why?"

"Caroline and Tyler just sat in mine." Matt answered.

"So?" Jeremy asked.

"So?" Matt repeated. "I don't feel like waiting on my ex-girlfriend."

Matt walked out, leaving.

Jeremy sighed.

...

 **Outside**

Caroline and Tyler were sitting at a table in front of the Grill, talking.

"Something's up with your mother." Caroline told him.

"Like what?" Tyler asked.

"When I was over yesterday, she just kept eyeing me." Caroline told him.

Jeremy walked toward them. "Hey, guys."

"Did Matt make you switch sections?" Caroline asked. Jeremy shrugged. Caroline looked at Tyler. "He thinks we're dating."

"So does Rosie." Tyler told her.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"We're together all the time." Tyler told her. "It's not a leap."

"That's crazy." Caroline told him.

"Right?" Tyler asked.

Tyler and Caroline looked at each other, smiling small smiles.

Jeremy looked between them knowingly, smirking, walking away.

...

 **Toll, Tennessee**

 **Southern Comfort**

 **(Song:) Barton Hollow - The Civil Wars**

Elizabeth was compelling the bar patrons. She saw a familiar vampire watching from the bar window by the door.

Evelyn Zhu nodded for Elizabeth to follow her outside.

Elizabeth looked toward Klaus.

...

 **Outside**

Elizabeth walked outside, rushing toward Evelyn, pushing her back. "What the hell are you doing here, Eve, hmm? Trying to get yourself killed?"

"Mm, so she still cares if her childhood best friend dies." Evelyn told her in amusement, crossing her arms over her chest. "How sweet."

"You need to go." Elizabeth told her. "Tell everyone to stop looking and get out of here."

"No one is gonna stop looking for you until you come home." Evelyn told her.

"I don't wanna go home." Elizabeth told her. "Leave. Before you end up dead. Because I don't think Jeremy can handle losing his girlfriend after he already lost his parents, aunt and uncle."

Elizabeth turned around, rushing inside before Klaus noticed she was gone.

Evelyn watched her go, looking as if she wasn't going to give up.

...

 **Inside**

Klaus approached a man. "Ray? Ray Sutton?"

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Klaus told him. "We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis. Now, he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you."

"I think I'll be going." Ray told him, turning to leave.

Klaus grabbed his arm to stop him. "Not so fast, mate. You only just got here. Now, your type are very hard to come by."

Ray tried to walk away in the other direction.

Elizabeth appeared in front of him, smiling a small smile. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"My girlfriend, Elisaveta Petrova, here is a vampire and witch." Klaus told him, looking at Elizabeth with an expectant smile.

"Not your girlfriend." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus smirked, looking at Ray. "Either way, she compelled everybody in the bar, so don't look to them for any help. I, however, I'm something else. A different kind of monster."

"Monster being the key word." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus smirked. "I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

"You what?" Ray asked.

"A hybrid, Ray." Klaus answered. "I'm both. You see, I want to create more of me. Now, you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, Ray, I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them, Ray?"

"You can't compel me." Ray told them. "It won't work."

Elizabeth hid a smile, scratching her head.

Klaus looked at Elizabeth, nodding.

Elizabeth turned around, taking out a little baggy of wolfsbane from her back pocket, looking at the bartender. "Can you bring out the darts, please?" She looked at Ray. "Tell you what, Ray. We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." She poured the wolfsbane into her fingers, crushing it. "And I like to take pleasure in the games I play."

"Oh, she really does, Ray." Klaus told him. "This is gonna be fun."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Memphis, Tennessee**

 **House - Outside**

Stefan and Damon pulled up to the Tennessee house.

Damon looked down at his phone as it rang. The Caller I.D read: Emma

"Emma?" Stefan asked. Damon made a face, hitting ignore. "I don't know why we just don't come clean and tell her where we are."

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon answered.

"Yeah, well, they're all half leads." Stefan told him. "She's gonna find out eventually."

"Not today." Damon told him, looking around.

"It's quiet." Stefan told him.

Damon raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Yeah. Too quiet."

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Damon tested the door with his foot, free to walk in. "Oh, yeah."

Stefan walked inside, closing the door, looking around.

...

 **Living Room**

Stefan and Damon walked in.

They found the bodies of the two women on the couch.

"Vampire for sure." Stefan told him. Damon grabbed the woman's right wrist, seeing 'E' slashed all along the veins. "'E' carved into all the major arteries on the right wrist, and 'P' carved in on the left of the one they want to suffer because it hurts like hell and takes forever to bleed out if you do it the right way. Elizabeth's signature from when she was bad."

Damon grabbed the woman's left wrist, seeing 'P' slashed all along the veins. "Yep, Elizabeth, for sure."

Stefan turned the woman's arm over to reveal a rose pattern carved from the wrist all the way up to the elbow intricately into it, but the blood had been wiped away. "Definitely Elizabeth."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma, Elena, Liam, Caroline, Isabella, Tyler and Rosie were all preparing for the birthday party tonight.

Emma was taking napkins from Liam. "I feel like I have to fight Damon and Stefan every single time we get a lead on Elizabeth. I mean, the only reason Elizabeth left with Klaus was so that she could save Evelyn's life, and so that Klaus would let Stefan go. I just don't know why they're putting up a fight."

"Well, Jeremy said that Evelyn's looking for her." Isabella told her. "I mean, really looking for her, because she blames herself for her giving herself over to Klaus, because she did it to save her life."

Elena's phone beeped. "I missed a call from Bonnie. I'll be right back."

Elena walked out, leaving.

Emma got out her phone. "I'm gonna go try to call Stefan, so..."

Emma walked out, leaving.

Liam smiled a small smile, looking from Rosie and Isabella to Tyler and Caroline. "Rosie, Isabella, help me set up the surround system."

"Oh, okay." Rosie told her.

Liam, Isabella and Rosie walked out, leaving.

Tyler looked at Caroline. "I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time."

"Wait." Caroline told him. "You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?"

"Hey, it's been kinda slow in that department." Tyler told her. "And... I am horny all the time now."

Caroline suppressed a smile, looking down. "Yeah, tell me about it. Sometimes, I feel like I'm gonna explode." She looked up. "It's a... vampire... thing. Yeah, our emotions are heightened, and we're on overdrive."

Tyler stepped closer. "It's a werewolf thing, too. Just like I can't turn it off."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "Yeah." There was an awkward beat of silence. "Well, uh, I hope you'll get lucky tonight."

Tyler laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Caroline told him.

Tyler walked out, leaving.

Caroline frowned.

...

 **Parlor**

Rosie, Isabella and Liam stood on opposite sides of the table.

"So, who are you bringing to the party?" Liam asked. "Anyone I know?"

"Liam, who the hell don't you know in this town?" Rosie asked. Eliza smiled. "And, yes, you know him. His name's Gage."

"Alson, the hottie?" Isabella asked. Rosie chuckled. "I hear he's really sweet, too."

"I could go for more of the sweet, less of the badass supernatural assholes around here." Rosie told her.

Liam smiled, laughing. "Right?"

Isabella seemed thoughtful and distant.

Rosie hesitated, looking up at her. "You okay?"

Isabella looked up, shaking it off, clearing her throat. "Yeah, yeah, it's just... Jeremy's been having a really hard time since Bonnie did the spell. I promised Evelyn I'd look out for him while she was gone."

"He died and was brought back by a witch." Liam told her. "That's bound to mess with his head."

"Yeah, but it's..." Isabella trailed off. "It's like he's keeping most of it to himself. Like he's putting on a good face to protect everyone."

"And is that a bad thing?" Liam asked.

Isabella hesitated, looking down, unsure, her voice soft. "I don't know."

...

 **Memphis, Tennessee**

 **House - Living Room**

Stefan was pouring gasoline over the bodies and the floor.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Covering their tracks." Stefan answered. "Clearly, they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do."

"Funny, considering you're the one that we have had hell and trouble trying to get you back on the rails." Damon told him.

"I'm trying, Damon." Stefan told him. "Klaus compelled me to only change if I want to change, and if anyone tried to lock me up or try to change me..."

"You have to try to kill them." Damon finished. "Yeah, I know. You would've ended up killing somebody if it hadn't been for me, Isabella and Evelyn." Stefan sighed. Damon's phone rang. He took it out, seeing that it was Evelyn calling. "Speak of the devil." Damon sighed, answering. "Not a good time, Eve."

Evelyn was standing outside of Southern Comfort. "Well, I'd say it's the perfect time. I found Elizabeth."

Stefan turned to Damon, gesturing for him to put it on speaker.

Damon put his phone on speaker. "How did you find Elizabeth before we did?"

"Because I'm not worried about keeping the fact that I'm looking for her away from anyone." Evelyn answered. "Maybe if you told Emma that you're actually looking for her, you would've found her before I did."

"All right, get to the point." Stefan told him. "Where is she?"

"In Toll, Tennessee." Evelyn answered. "With Klaus. And he doesn't trust that she won't take off if she's alone, so he's been by her side the entire time. They're tracking werewolves so that Klaus can make more hybrids like him."

Stefan sighed. "Good to know."

"Evelyn, get out of there." Damon told him. "We can track her from here, but it won't be worth saving her if the girl that she gave her freedom for gets himself killed for trying to save her."

"Nice to know you care." Evelyn told him.

Damon scoffed. "I don't care. But Elizabeth does, and so does Jeremy. And if they find out that you got caught because you're doing us a favor, they will kill us themselves. I'd rather avoid that." Stefan rolled his eyes. Evelyn smirked in amusement. "Get back to Mystic Falls, now. We'll meet you there."

Damon hung up.

Stefan lit a match, tossing it to the floor.

Soon, the whole living room was on fire.

Stefan and Damon walked out, leaving.

...

 **Toll, Tennessee**

 **Southern Comfort**

 **(Song:) Means to an End - Trent Dabbs**

Ray was chained to the wall, darts in his body, in a lot of pain.

Elizabeth was sitting on a table, dipping a dart's end into the wolfbane, throwing it into his neck, making him groan in pain. She laughed.

Klaus was watching, enjoying that Elizabeth was having fun, no matter how hard she tried not to.

"Ray, you can end this right now." Elizabeth told him, standing, walking closer to him with two darts in her hands. "Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon."

"I can't." Ray told her.

"I know, I know." Elizabeth told him. "You live by code and all that crap, but see, he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And to be honest..." She tilted her head, looking out of the corner of her eyes. "I'm actually enjoying myself a little bit, so..."

Elizabeth ran the tip of a dart down his chest, slicing in a line, making him groan in pain because of the wolfsbane. She drew two more lines connected to the line, making a 'E'.

A woman walked toward Klaus. "Hello, mister Klaus." Elizabeth was listening in. "I have some more information for you." Elizabeth looked at Ray, stabbing him in the side of the neck with the dart, making him groan in pain. She walked closer to the woman and Klaus. "You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw someone outside. Evelyn Zhu. She was on the phone with Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I tried to come in to tell you when she was still here, but she disappeared before I could get the chance. She's not here anymore."

"Well, thank you, Claudine." Klaus told her. "You'll just keep up the good work."

Claudine walked away.

Elizabeth appeared next to Klaus. "My best friends are still on our trail?"

"They're getting closer." Klaus told her. "I'm gonna have to deal with that."

Klaus started to walk past Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned after Klaus, grabbing his arm to stop him. "No, no, no. Let me handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked.

"'Cause you know I'll come back." Elizabeth answered.

Klaus gave her an amused look. "Do I?"

"You saved my best friend's life." Elizabeth told him. "I owe you."

"Ah, don't lie to me, Elizabeth." Klaus told her, looking and pointing at Ray, smiling. "I can always tell when you're lying. I know you're having the time of your life."

Elizabeth didn't answer. "I'll make sure that Evelyn and the Salvatore's don't bother us anymore."

Elizabeth walked away, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

 **(Song:) Make It Without You - Andrew Belle**

Elena was standing in front of the mirror.

Stefan walked in, leaning on the doorway behind her.

Elena was nervous to see him. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake."

"It's your party." Stefan told her. "You can cry if you want to." He walked toward her. "I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything, so don't worry. I didn't pay for it."

Elena turned to face him. "You stole it?"

"No." Stefan answered. He held up a little box. They stood just inches apart. "Found it."

Stefan opened the little box, revealing Elena's necklace.

Elena was surprised. "My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again."

"Alaric found it in his loft." Stefan told her. "Thought you'd be happy to have it back."

"I am happy." Elena told him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Stefan told her.

"Can you?" Elena asked.

'Absolutely." Stefan answered.

Elena turned around, pulling her hair up.

Stefan put the necklace on Elena.

Elena turned to face him. "Stefan, thank you. But I don't know if I can do this anymore. And it's not you. It's the compulsion. You have to believe that."

Stefan nodded. "I know."

"Everyone has tried to help you." Elena told him. "And you struck back in retaliation. At Damon, at Isabella, at Emma... at me. And you and I both know that the compulsion will only break when you're ready to ask for help so that you can change back. And until then, I can't be with you. I'm sorry, Stefan."

Stefan nodded understandingly. "It's fine. I understand. This is on me to fix. And I'll do my best to try."

Elena nodded.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Hallway**

 **(Song:) Hello - Martin Solveig & Dragonette **

The party was underway.

Damon and Emma walked down the stairs. They walked through the party, arms linked. They stopped in the doorway of the living room, where the rest of the party was, in a large crowd.

A girl walked past Damon and Emma with a bottle in her hand.

Damon grabbed her arm to stop her. "Oh, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that." He compelled her. "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people."

The girl walked away.

Stefan and Elena joined Damon and Emma.

Liam and Caroline walked toward them, smiling.

Liam looked at Elena and Emma. "You guys like?" Elena looked at them in confusion, opening her mouth to speak. Liam pointed at Elena. "Don't answer that."

"This is keeping it small?" Emma asked. Liam and Caroline merely smiled. Elena rolled her eyes. Emma smiled. "What are we drinking?"

Caroline offered her arm to Elena.

Elena smiled, taking her arm.

Liam offered his arm to Emma.

Emma smiled, taking his arm.

Caroline and Liam linked their free arms together, leading Elena Emma away.

They saw Isabella looking around in boredom.

"Oh, wait." Liam told them, unlinking his arms, walking toward Isabella. "Isabella. Thanks for letting us have the party here."

"Did I have a choice?" Isabella asked in sarcastic confusion.

Liam hesitated. "Well, no. But thanks anyway."

"Shouldn't you be having fun?" Caroline asked.

"I don't do teen parties, guys." Isabella told them. "I don't like them."

"You don't like people." Emma told her.

"No, I like people." Isabella told them. "Just not drunk idiot people. I'll be fine on my own, thank you."

"Well, consider this opposite day or reverse psychology or whatever." Liam told her, linking his arm with Isabella's, pulling her along.

Caroline pulled Elena and Emma along.

"Liam..." Isabella trailed off.

Liam pulled Isabella through the crowd, toward a guy with dark hair, green eyes and pale skin. "This is your date for tonight."

Caroline pulled Elena and Emma to a stop.

Isabella looked from the guy to Liam. "I don't even know him, no way."

Isabella started to walk away.

Liam pulled Isabella back. "Then get to know him."

Liam gave Isabella a push toward him.

Elena, Caroline and Emma smiled a little

Isabella gave them a look. She looked at the guy.

Liam hopped up on the other side of Emma, linking his arm with hers, smiling.

Caroline and Liam pulled Elena and Emma along.

The guy looked at Isabella. "I'm Brandon."

"Hey, Brandon, I need a bourbon." Isabella told him, walking away.

Brandon frowned in confusion.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Library**

 **(Song:) Shooting the Moon - Mona**

Jeremy was sitting on the couch, rolling a joint between his fingers.

Matt sat with him. "Where did you get that?"

"Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime." Jeremy answered.

Matt took the joint, lighting it. "So what's got you on your spiral downward? Sure it's a lot more interesting than mine."

"You do not want to know." Jeremy told him.

Matt took a blow. "How bad can it be? I already know everything else." He offered the joint to Jeremy. "Go for it."

Jeremy took the joint, considering for a moment, leaning closer to Matt. "You know I died, right? And Bonnie used magic to bring me back to life?"

"Yeah, Liam told me." Matt answered.

"The thing is, ever since I came back, I've been seeing... things." Jeremy told him.

"What kind of things?" Matt asked.

"Just... things I shouldn't be seeing." Jeremy answered.

"What's Evelyn say about it?" Matt asked.

Jeremy leaned back in his seat. "Nah, I haven't told her. I haven't told anybody. Just messing with my head is all. I just need to chill out, so... this."

Jeremy held up the joint.

Matt stood.

Caroline, Elena, Emma, Liam walked in.

"Oh... the stoner den." Liam told them. "Buzz kill."

Matt walked toward them, smiling. "Hey, guys."

"Matt, hey." Emma told him.

Matt kissed Elena on the cheek.

Elena smiled. "Oh."

"Happy Birthday." Matt told Emma and Elena.

"Thank you," Elena told him.

Matt walked out, leaving.

"He hates me." Caroline told them. "His hatred of me has driven him to drugs."

"He doesn't hate you." Liam told her. "He hates that he's not with you." He looked over to the couch to see who was there. "Is that Jeremy?"

Emma handed Caroline her drink. "Thank you."

Elena and Emma walked away, leaving.

Caroline and Liam were watching.

Caroline took a sip of her drink.

Evelyn walked in seeing Jeremy.

Evelyn sighed, walking toward Jeremy. "Jer, hey."

Jeremy smiled when he saw her, standing up. "Hey, Evelyn."

Jeremy kissed Evelyn slowly and sweetly, pulling away.

Evelyn looked up at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Jeremy answered.

"You've just been weird all summer." Evelyn told him.

"No, not weird, just... good." Jeremy told her.

Evelyn pressed her lips together. "Is it what Bonnie did to bring you back?"

 **(Song Ends)**

Jeremy looked behind her.

Anna was standing behind Evelyn.

Evelyn looked at Jeremy in confusion, looking over her shoulder, but she didn't see anything. She looked at Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at Evelyn. "Yeah, I think it is. I just... I need something to drink."

"Okay." Evelyn told him quietly.

Jeremy walked out, leaving.

Evelyn watched him go in confused concern.

...

 **Night - Outside**

 **(Song:) What You Know - Two Door Cinema Club**

Stefan, Damon and Isabella were talking.

"She was so close." Isabella told them. "But Evelyn knows that even she's not that good of a match against the hybrid."

"Yeah, don't be too hard on Evelyn." Stefan told her.

"Yeah, easy for you to say." Isabella told him. "Elizabeth's in this mess because of Evelyn. Because she saved her. And when she was that close to bringing her home, shy had to leave because Klaus was right inside. And now she's here in teenager hell."

"I love high school parties." Damon told them.

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming with more information?" Stefan asked.

Damon nodded. "Ten o'clock broadcast. Should be here in a little bit."

Elena, and Emma walked toward Stefan, Damon and Isabella.

Stefan looked at Elena. "Hello, Birthday Girl."

Emma held her hand toward Damon's expensive glass filled with expensive alcohol. "Drink."

Emma didn't wait for an answer, taking the glass.

Elena took Stefan's glass.

Emma looked at Elena, shrugging. "Let's drink."

Emma drank from the bottle.

Elena both downed their glasses.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella looked at them in surprise.

"Jeremy's smoking again." Elena explained.

Emma continued to drink from the bottle.

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked.

Elena and Emma rolled their eyes.

Isabella rolled her eyes, looking at Damon in annoyance. "You're an ass." Stefan smirked. Isabella looked at Stefan. "I don't know why you're smirking. You've been a bigger ass than Damon has been for the last few months. And that's saying something."

Isabella winked at Emma and Elena, walking away, taking a drink.

Stefan sighed. "Yeah."

Elena and Emma smiled small smiles.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **WPKW9 Studio - Office**

Andie Starr was walking through the office, talking on the phone. "Yeah. Uh-huh. Uh-huh." She waved and whispered to a man passing by. "Bye." She spoke into the phone. "Uh-huh. Okay, I-I am the last person here again." The man turned off the lights, walking out, leaving. "Days of work, please can we do this in the AM? I have a party I have to get to and you gotta get a life. Okay, all right. Bye-bye."

Andie hung up, walking out of the office.

...

 **Studio 3**

Andie walked in, picking up her bag. She turned around to leave.

A bright spotlight turned on, pointing at Andie, blinding her.

Andie used her hand to shield her eyes. "Hello? Not cool. My retinas are burning." She stepped out of the light. The light moved to shine on her again. "Okay. Okay, seriously, who'd... What the hell are you doing?" There was no answer. The light was turned off. "Hello? Hello?" Andie started to run for the exit, tripping over a wire on the floor. The light turned back on. A person walked in front of the light. All that could be told was a silhouette of a woman with long hair. Andie stood, running toward the exit. Elizabeth appeared in front of her to stop her. Andie gasped in relief. "Oh! Elizabeth! Oh, my God! Oh, my God, what are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you. Stefan's still having trouble with his urges since you and Klaus left, we..." Elizabeth didn't answer, tilting her head, smiling a small, taunting smile. "Elizabeth?"

Andie became scared with Elizabeth's actions.

Elizabeth started to transform, still smiling the small, taunting smile.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Hawk Eyes - The Kicks**

People were dancing and drinking at the party Rosie was dancing with a boy, presumably Gage, as she, Isabella and Liam had been talking about him earlier, dancing against him.

Tyler and a blonde girl were dancing, presumably Sophie, as he and Caroline had been talking about her earlier.

Caroline was standing on the edge, looking at Tyler and Sophie in jealousy, drinking from a bottle.

Evelyn joined her. "You're so jealous."

"I am not." Caroline denied.

"Liar." Evelyn told her. He looked at Caroline. "You know, if it hadn't been for you, Liam and Bonnie, I wouldn't have gotten with Jeremy in the first place, so let me tell you something, help you out. Yes, he is a werewolf, and you are a vampire, but don't let that hold you back from what you really want."

"Thanks, Eve." Caroline told her.

Evelyn smiled, noticing that Matt coming closer. "Oh, and while you're at it, be nice to Matt, since, you know, he's Tyler's best friend."

Evelyn started to walk away.

Matt looked at Evelyn, smiling. "Hey, Evelyn."

"Bye, Matt." Evelyn told him, walking away, leaving.

Matt joined Caroline, looking at Tyler and Sophie. "Since when are they a thing?"

"I thought you were ignoring me." Caroline told him.

"I'm not ignoring you." Matt told her.

"You only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them." Caroline told him.

"Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him." Matt told her.

"Because he's my friend." Caroline told him. "Which is what I thought you were."

"Aren't you guys supposed be, like, mortal enemies?" Matt asked. "I mean, isn't that how it works in the vampire/werewolf universe."

Caroline looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Matt, shh!" Tyler looked toward them. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Matt told her. "I'm out of it... I guess." Tyler walked toward them. "Sorry."

Matt walked away, leaving.

Tyler looked at Caroline. "What was that about?"

Caroline sighed. "Nothing."

Sophie walked closer. "Great party, Caroline."

Caroline forced a smile. "Thanks." She compelled Sophie. "Now leave it."

Sophie walked out, leaving.

Tyler looked from Sophie to Caroline. "What the hell?"

Caroline didn't answer, walking away through the crowd.

Rosie and Gage were still dancing.

Rosie saw people were holding up a guy to chug from the tin beer keg. She smiled, stepping away from Gage, taking his hand, leading him toward the keg. "My turn."

Rosie let go of Gage's hand, walking toward the keg.

Gage followed, smirking in amusement.

Rosie was watching. "All right, Rosie!"

Gage stepped up behind Rosie. "Here." Rosie turned to face him. "I'll help you up."

Rosie shook her head, smiling again. "I got it."

Rosie turned to the keg, grabbing either side of it, pushing off the floor with both of her feet.

Another guy held the tube to Rosie's mouth.

Rosie's hair and brown vest were falling toward the keg. She drank as much as she wanted.

People were cheering.

Gage was looking at Rosie, nodding an approving nod, smiling in satisfaction.

Rosie was done. She let her legs swing to the floor. She wiped her mouth, smiling at everybody, turning around to face them. "And that's how it's done."

Everyone cheered even more.

Emma was clapping and smiling.

Gage walked up to Rosie. "You're kinda badass."

Rosie nodded, smiling. "So I've been told."

Gage took Rosie's hand, spinning her around, lowering her into a dramatic dip, kissing her.

Everyone cheered.

Emma was laughing.

Gage pulled Rosie up, turning to her, kissing her even more deeply. Rosie wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing to kiss him.

But it wasn't about love or if they actually even liked each other.

It was just because they had other things on their minds.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn were sitting alone, still drinking and talking.

"Andie wants us to meet her at the studio." Damon told them. "Apparently, she doesn't trust the information around all of these people in case someone overhears."

"Smart." Evelyn told them.

"Yeah, I guess." Stefan told them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Isabella asked. "Andie's the only one who's been able to help us with this with something other than the dead ends that Sheriff's come up with. Come on. Let's go. The sooner we find Elizabeth and save her, the better."

Stefan, Evelyn and Damon nodded in agreement.

They stood, walking away, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Emma was walking through the hall alone.

Brandon walked in, seeing her, smiling drunkenly. "Emma! Wanna dance?"

"I don't dance." Emma told him, trying to walk around him and toward the stairs.

Brandon stepped in front of her, making her stop. "Or, you know, we could do something a little more fun."

Brandon walked closer.

Emma backed away. "You're drunk, I don't know you, and I don't wanna know you. Get out of my way."

"Come on, don't be like that." Brandon told her, making Emma back into the wall, grabbing her waist, kissing Emma deeply, drunkenly.

Emma pushed him back. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, come on, it's a party." Brandon told her, smiling, trying to kiss Emma again.

Emma grabbed the side of Brandon's head, hitting it against the wall hard enough to make him fall unconscious. She let him go, letting him fall to the floor, sighing. "I don't do parties anymore."

Emma walked upstairs.

...

 **Isabella's Room**

Emma walked in, sighing, looking around.

Caroline was in the bathroom, holding a blood bag. "This room's off limits."

Emma turned to face her. "Caroline?"

"Sorry." Caroline told her. "I just needed to take a beat. And Elizabeth still has the best supply of blood in town." She put down the blood bag, gesturing to the open refrigerator with many blood bags inside, walking closer, crossing her arms over her chest. "

Emma looked to the side. "I was just looking for Damon. He, Everyone, Isabella and Stefan are MIA. And I came here, because the party atmosphere is a little more than I can take right now, and..."

"And coming to Elizabeth's room, might make the party a little more bearable." Caroline finished. "Trust me, I get it. But Evelyn, Isabella , Stefan and Damon better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet." Emma rolled her eyes, walking away, noticing that Elizabeth's closet door was opened a crack, walking closer. "What are you doing?" Emma opened the closet door all the way, seeing all the notes and maps and articles that Stefan, Isabella and Damon used to search for Klaus and Elizabeth. Caroline walked closer. "What's all that?"

"It's Klaus and Elizabeth." Emma answered. "Stefan, Isabella and Damon have been tracking them without me."

Caroline picked up a note, looking at the writing. "This is Evelyn's handwriting. They've been working together." She looked at Emma. "Why wouldn't they just tell you?"

Emma slowly shook her head in confusion. "I don't know."

...

 **WPKW 9 Studio - Office**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn walked in, looking for Andie.

Damon looked around playfully. "Andie?"

Stefan's phone rang. He pulled it out, answering the phone. "Party Central."

Emma's voice was on the other line. "Where are you?"

Stefan looked at Damon.

Damon made a slitting motion over his throat to tell him not to tell her the truth.

Stefan spoke into the phone. "I'm by the... punch bowl, with Damon and Isabella."

Evelyn and Isabella rolled thei eyes, walking out of the office to look for Andie.

 **(Song:) Anna Sun - Walk the Moon**

Emma was walking through the party, with the music in the background. "Don't do that, Stefan. Don't lie to me." She stopped walking, hesitating for only a second. "I saw Elizabeth's closet."

Stefan didn't know how to react.

Damon took the phone, speaking through it to Emma. "Oh, oh, gotta go-gotta go break up beer pong."

Emma tried to stop him a second too late. "Wait, Damon."

Emma sighed, hanging up in defeat, looking around.

Damon hung up, looking at Stefan.

 **(Song Ends)**

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Told you she'd figure it out soon. And I told you that is was better for her to know."

"No one likes a bragger, Stefan." Damon told him, tossing Stefan's phone to him.

Stefan caught it.

...

 **Studio 3**

Evelyn and Isabella walked in. They found Andie's purse on the floor. They knew someone was behind them, turning around. "Elizabeth."

"Hello, Evelyn. Isabella" Elizabeth told them. Stefan and Damon walked in, in shock from seeing their friend after so long. Elizabeth turned to face them, smirking. "Hello, Salvatore brothers."

Damon shook it off. "You don't write, you don't call."

"Need you to stop following me." Elizabeth told them. "Causing some..." She tilted her head. "Problems."

"With who?" Evelyn asked. "Klaus? Are we supposed to care what he thinks?"

"What you're supposed to do is let me go." Elizabeth told them.

"Saw your last artwork in Tennessee." Stefan told her. "Key word: artwork. Walking a fine line there, my friend. Keep that up, and there will be no saving you."

"See, the thing is, I don't need any saving." Elizabeth told them. "I'm in complete control over who I am right now. I just want you to let me go."

"Nah, you've got a very pissed-off-at-the-moment great niece at home that's not gonna let us do that." Damon told her.

Elizabeth forced a smile, nodding. "You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie, you still there?"

"Andie?" Isabella repeated.

They looked up to Andie standing on a ledge up in the ceiling.

"Damon?" Andie asked. "Stefan? Evelyn, Isabella. I can't move. She told me that I can't move."

"No, no, no, it's okay, Andie." Damon told her. "Stay calm." He looked at Elizabeth. "Not cool, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth smiled. "Aw, come on! It's a little bit cool. Huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now."

"No!" Isabella told her. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Elizabeth took out a stake gun, shooting Stefan, Isabella and Damon both in the stomach, making them groan in pain and fall to the floor.

Evelyn rushed toward Andie to save her. Elizabeth rushed toward her, pushing her against the wall, pushing a stake into her stomach to stop another attack.

Andie fell to the floor, the impact being enough to kill her.

Elizabeth threw Evelyn to the floor next to Stefan, Isabella and Damon. "I said let me go!"

Damon crawled toward Andie, but she was already dead.

Stefan looked over Damon's shoulder at the message Elizabeth had carved into Andie's arm.

 **Let me go.**

Evelyn stood to try to stop Elizabeth from leaving, only to find that she was already gone.

Stefan, Isabella, Damon and Evelyn looked at each other in horror.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

 **(Song:) Starpusher - Location Location**

Jeremy was walking toward his car.

Matt was in the driveway, looking around.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

Matt turned to face him, smiling. "I can't find my truck."

"That's probably a sign you shouldn't be driving it." Jeremy told him. "Need a ride?"

Matt walked closer. "You're more stoned than I am."

Jeremy got into his car.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Jeremy's Car**

Jeremy got into the driver's seat.

Vicki appeared in the passenger seat.

Jeremy gasped in shock. "What the... Vicki?"

"Help me." Vicki told him.

Matt opened the passenger seat door.

Vicki disappeared.

Matt got into the passenger seat, closing the door. "Hey. What'd you just say?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Nothing."

"Did you just say, 'Vicki', as in my sister Vicki?" Matt asked.

"What?" Jeremy asked. "No, no. I, uh, I didn't say anything." Matt leaned away. Jeremy started the car, turning the headlights on. Anna appeared in front of the car. Jeremy was in shock. "No."

Matt looked at Jeremy. "What's wrong?"

Jeremy turned the ignition off. "You know what? Maybe we should just walk."

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

 **(Song:) You Make Me Feel - Cobra Starship feat. Sabi**

Caroline was walking through the party, drunk. "Excuse me. Excuse me."

Caroline grabbed a guy by the neck, lifting him off the floor, placing him aside so she could pass.

Tyler intercepted her. "Hey. What is your problem? You're pissed that I brought someone?"

"Why would I be pissed?" Caroline asked. "You brought a date. You're dating. That's... awesome."

"Okay, should I not be dating?" Tyler asked.

"Hey, you're horny all the time, right?" Caroline asked. "I mean, a guy has needs."

"Cause if I shouldn't be dating, all you've got to do is say something." Tyler told her. "If you don't say something, then I'm going to keep dating."

"What would I say?" Caroline asked.

"Don't do that, Caroline." Tyler told her. "I'm not going there unless you make it crystal clear that you-" Caroline kissed Tyler passionately. Tyler kissed her, deepening the kiss. They each had a hand on the other's cheek. After a moment, they pulled away, looking at each other. "Let's get out of here."

Caroline nodded. "Uh-huh."

Tyler and Caroline walked out, leaving.

Emma had been standing nearby, watching them go, smiling a small smile, happy for them, even if Tyler was her ex-fling and Caroline was one of her best friends.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Elizabeth's Room**

Stefan, Isabella and Damon walked in.

Emma turned to face them, holding up a bunch of newspaper cuttings.

Damon looked annoyed. "What? What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" Emma asked. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

"Can we not do this right now?" Isabella asked. "We're having a really bad night."

"All summer, every time I came to you guys with a new lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope." Emma told them, on the verge of being angry.

"You were an idiot." Stefan told her. "We all were."

"Tell me what you know, Damon." Emma told him.

"I know you need to get back to the party, Em." Damon told her.

"We were all supposed to be in this together." Emma told them angrily. "Why didn't you tell me that you were tracking Klaus' victims?"

Isabella's anger rivaled Emma's. "Because they're not Klaus' victims, Emma, they're Elizabeth's! But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Emma looked down at the sticky notes labeling the bodies.

Klaus and Elizabeth.

One of the pictures had a 'E' carved into someone's right wrist, an 'P' in the left.

E.P.

As in Elizabeth Pierce.

"She's left a trail of bodies up and down the eastern seaboard." Stefan told her. Stefan, Isabella and Damon were walking closer to Emma. "We've heart it happen before. She's flipped the switch. She doesn't have her humanity, which was the only thing that kept her together."

Stefan hit the maps and articles out of Emma's hands.

"Stop." Emma told him. "Stefan!"

"No, you stop, Nicola!" Isabella told her. "Stop looking for her. Stop waiting for her to come home. Just stop! Elizabeth is gone and she's not coming back. Not in your lifetime."

Emma looked at both Stefan, Isabella and Damon, hurt and in denial, pushing through them, walking toward the door, walking out, leaving, letting the door slam shut behind her.

Stefan, Isabella and Damon seemed to feel guilt about how harshly they treated her, not knowing how her reaction would hurt them, also.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Jeremy and Matt were eating ice cream.

"All right, I should probably go before your sisters and Mr. Saltzman come home and see what a bad example I am." Matt told him.

"You sure you can walk?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll see." Matt told him. "Can I take the ice cream with me?" Jeremy nodded. Matt stood, taking the ice cream, turning to leave, but stopped, turning back. "What happened in the car, man?"

"Nothing." Jeremy told him.

"Come on, man." Matt told him. "You said, 'Vicki'. All right, you said my sister's name. Why? You said you were seeing things."

Jeremy sighed, nodding. "I've been seeing her."

"I mean, I think I see her all the time, too." Matt told him. "It's 'cause I miss her so much, though. You know, like I want to see her, so I do. Look, I know we've got our hands full with all the supernatural stuff in this town, but... ghosts?"

Jeremy chuckled barely. "Like I said, my head's all messed up."

Matt and Jeremy smiled.

Matt walked out, leaving.

Jeremy watched him go, looking troubled and concerned.

...

 **Toll, Tennessee**

 **Southern Comfort**

Ray was lying on his back on a pool table.

Klaus was standing over him. "Okay, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist."

"I already told you where to find the pack." Ray told him. "What more do you want from me?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray?" Klaus asked. "I have great plans for you." He cut his wrist, making Ray drink his blood. "You'll thank me for it later. There we go, attaboy."

Elizabeth arrived.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked.

"It's time for step two, Ray." Klaus told him. He snapped his neck, killing him. He turned to face Elizabeth. "You're back."

"Did you doubt me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not for a second." Klaus answered. "I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your friends, for the niece you all claimed as a sister, for your old life."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nah, I don't care about anything anymore."

"You put on a good show, Elizabeth." Klaus told her. "I almost believe you. Let's hope for both your family's and best friend's sake, they do. You never stop caring about family or friends, do you? But every time you feed, maim or torment, it makes it easier to let go."

 **(Song:) A Drop in the Ocean - Ron Pope**

Klaus placed a hand on Elizabeth's arm, smiling a small smile, walking away.

Elizabeth looked as if she was about to break from guilt and devastation, because everything Klaus had said was true.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Alaric was packing.

Elena and Emma walked in.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

Alaric didn't face them. "Ah. I'm not going to stay here anymore."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Why?" Emma asked.

Alaric turned to face them. "I'm not a role model. You know, I drink too much, I say the wrong things, I encourage bad behavior."

"Then why are you a teacher?" Emma asked.

Alaric turned back to his bag. "At school, I can pull it together, but in my own life..." Emma sighed. "The way I miss Jenna, it's just, I'm really not any good to anybody right now."

Alaric grabbed his bags, walking toward the door.

"Ric..." Emma trailed off.

Elena sighed.

Alaric turned around to face them. "I'm sorry, guys." He looked at Elena and Emma. "You're both eighteen. You can do this alone now. You can take care of your sibling now. You can do it better without me."

Alaric opened the door, walking out, leaving.

Elena and Emma watched him go sadly.

...

 **Road**

Evelyn was walking down the street, toward her home, alone, taking the time it took to walk home to think about everything that was going on, looking down somberly.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Rosie's Room**

Rosie and Gage were kissing wildly, hungrily and heatedly in the doorway of the room, backing into it, closing the door behind them. Gage pushed her against the wall, kissing her hungrily, sliding her vest off of her shoulders. Rosie took off her blouse, leaving her in a bra, kissing him hungrily. Gage raised Rosie from the floor so she could wrap her legs around his waist, still kissing her, walking toward the bed, sitting down with her straddling him. He started to kiss along her neck. Rosie was breathing heavily in pleasure. They didn't seem to be doing it out of love, leading to believe that it wasn't about love, but lust and craving to end the lust.

...

 **Tyler's Room**

Tyler was kissing Caroline, pulling her dress over her head, letting it fall, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Caroline unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off. They continued to kiss, making their way toward the bed. Caroline unbuttoned Tyler's jeans, using vampire speed to pull his jeans off, letting them fall to the floor nearby the door. She pushed Tyler onto the bed, rushing closer, straddling him, kissing him passionately, hungrily and heatedly. Tyler had his hands in her hair, rolling her onto the bed with wolf speed. They continued to kiss as they began to take their feelings and their friendship and relationship to the next level.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Elizabeth's Room**

Damon walked into his friends room, pacing, looking around. He pushed everything off of a table, including glass objects, to the floor, making them shatter. He tipped over another table, making all of the objects fall to the floor. He pushed over a dresser, making everything fall. He picked up a chair, slamming it against the wall, making it break into splinters. He kicked a floor lamp, breaking it. He pushed over a table lamp, making it shatter. He picked up Elizabeth's guitar, raising it over his head like he was going to smash it and break it.

Stefan appeared in front of him, catching the guitar before it hit the floor, saving it.

They looked at each other, breathing heavily, in denial that they had lost their best friend forever.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elizabeth's Room**

Emma was lying on the bed. She looked to be in physical and emotional pain, gripping the glass in her hand so hard that she broke it. She had tears in her eyes, in denial that she had lost her great-great-great-great-great aunt that was more like a sister to her forever.

...

 **Toll, Tennessee**

 **Southern Comfort - Outside**

Elizabeth walked of the bar, into the night. She actually felt guilt. For what she had done to Andie, Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn. She held her head in her hands, holding her hair, tears in her eyes, slowly lowered to the ground, sitting there, her elbows on her knees. She let a single tear fall. She slowly took out her phone, looking at it, going through the contacts, looking at Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Evelyn's and Emma's names more than she was looking at Elena, Emma, Caroline, Bonnie, Rosie, Liam, Tyler, Jeremy, Matt or Alaric's. She made a call.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Elizabeth's Room**

Emma was trying not to cry, repeatedly hitting the punching bag next to the window, just to blow off a little steam and get her through what Stefan, Isabella and Damon had said to her in their argument, and trying to get through what Elizabeth was doing in her absence. She kept punching, kicking, kneeing and elbowing the bag.

Unknown to her, Emma's phone was vibrating on the desk. The Caller ID said Unknown.

Emma caught the bag to slow it down for a second, going back to punching, kicking, kneeing and elbowing the punching bag. She was angry yet determined and upset and devastated.

...

 **Toll, Tennessee**

 **Southern Comfort - Outside**

Elizabeth was outside, sitting on the ground, trying to make the call.

It rang a few times.

Elizabeth didn't think anyone would answer, about to hang up.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Elizabeth's Room**

Emma was breathing heavily, turning away from the punching bag, walking toward Elizabeth's desk. She noticed her phone vibrating on the desk. She walked toward it, picking it up, answering her phone. "Hello?" No one answered. "Hello?" Elizabeth was the one on the other line. She didn't answer, in too much shock to answer, after hearing Emma's voice for the first time in a long time. She took a quiet breath, opening her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Emma realized who was on the other line. "Elizabeth?" Elizabeth didn't answer. "Lizzie, if this is you, you'll be okay." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes for guilt and self-loathing, and missing her family and friends. "You're not alone. You'll never be alone. Hold onto your humanity. Never let it go."

Elizabeth nodded tearfully, but remaining completely quiet. Even after all she did to convince everyone to let her go, she was the one who couldn't let go.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Tyler's Room**

Tyler was asleep.

Caroline was putting her dress on, taking her shoes, standing, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Foyer**

Caroline walked downstairs, holding her shoes to be quiet, about to leave when she heard a sound, turning around, seeing Carol Lockwood standing behind her, gasping. "Mrs. Lockwood. Hi."

"Leaving so soon?" Carol asked.

Caroline was at a lost for words. "I... I didn't mean to be so... I mean, we were just... I'm going to just... get my purse. Okay?"

Caroline touched her purse, her skin starting to burn at contact, revealing the purse was soaked in vervain. She pulled her hand back instantly, screaming in pain.

Carol raised a vervain dart gun, shooting Caroline in the back.

Caroline fell to her knees.

Carol reloaded, shooting Caroline twice more in the back.

Caroline fell to the floor, lying unconscious, face-down.


	3. The Hybrid

**Day One**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Elizabeth's Room**

Damon and Isabella were cleaning out the maps and articles from the closest.

Stefan was picking up the mess Damon had made in their friends room.

The news was on, showing an article about Andy's death. "Another suicide or a tragic accident?" Stefan, Isabella and Damon looked at the news. "WKPW News has lost one of its shining stars. Daily reporter and weekend anchor Andie Starr was discovered..."

Stefan sensed someone behind him. "Just don't give up, do you?"

Emma walked in. "You've both been avoiding me."

"Yeah, well, busy with the death of a dead old friend and all." Damon told her. "I don't know what Isabella and Stefan's excuse is, other than trying to kill you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked.

"Hey, Em, you're super pissed at us," Damon told her sarcastically. "Elizabeth killed Andie. Okay?"

"She called me, Damon." Emma told him.

Stefan turned to face Emma . "What?"

"Elizabeth called me last night." Emma answered.

"Well, what'd she say?" Isabella asked.

"She didn't say anything, but it was her." Emma told them. "I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee."

"Where she's binge drinking on the country folk." Damon told her. "We went through this, Em. Elizabeth's gone. I don't mean geographically."

"If she was gone, she wouldn't have called." Emma pointed out.

Neither Stefan, Isabella or Damon answered, both throwing everything into the fire.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Emma and Elena were getting breakfast.

There was a knock on the door.

Emma walked toward the door, opening it to reveal Evelyn outside.

"Hi." Evelyn told them.

Elena walked closer in confusion.

"Thanks for coming." Emma told her.

Evelyn sighed. "Yeah. I know. But, you know, I know that I've been looking for Elizabeth , and you know that whatever I know, you know you want to know. That's why you want you want me to tell you what I know about Elizabeth and Tennessee."

"Why didn't you ask Stefan, Isabella and Damon?" Elena asked.

"They're not exactly in the mood to help right now." Emma answered.

"For good reason." Elena told her. "Because it's not safe for you. Elizabeth's off the rails."

"Yeah, but she's still holding on to her humanity, which means she can still be saved." Emma told them.

"And why do you have to be the one to save her?" Evelyn asked.

"Because The Salvatore's gave up on her last night, and Evelyn can't save Elizabeth on her own without getting herself killed by Klaus." Emma answered. "That, and 'cause I'm not the kind of person who check out. Look, she would never give up on any of us. I'm not gonna give up on her. Tell me what you know, Evelyn. Please."

Elena turned to Evelyn, nodding.

Evelyn sighed, nodding. "They've been tracking werewolves, Elizabeth and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. I've crossed paths with them, but Elizabeth sent me off before Klaus could kill me."

"See?" Emma asked. "More proof that she's not gone."

Emma, Elena and Evelyn exchanged a look, knowing she was right, sighing.

...

 **Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Elizabeth and Klaus were walking up the mountains.

Elizabeth was carrying Ray, dead, on her shoulders.

Klaus looked at Elizabeth. "You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth told him, acting completely normal.

"You sure about that?" Klaus asked, taking Ray from Elizabeth, carrying him himself. "You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..."

"Nope, I'm good, I'm fine, I'm great, in fact." Elizabeth told him, letting her hand hit her leg.

Klaus smirked. "Being with someone for a few months makes it easier to tell what their tricks are. Like how you use sarcasm and cuteness to stray away from a topic."

"God, you make it sound like we're back together." Elizabeth told him with distaste. Klaus smirked knowingly in amusement, looking away. "And maybe I'm being weird 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer."

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack." Klaus told her. "There."

They stopped when they found the pack, entering their camp.

Everyone looking at them.

Klaus put Ray on the ground.

A woman rushed over to Ray. "Ray! Oh, my God." She looked at Elizabeth. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"Me?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm Elizabeth Pierce." She pointed at Klaus. "But he's the one that you should be more worried about."

Klaus stood closer to Elizabeth. "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

The woman slowly stood. "You're the hybrid."

Klaus smiled. "You've heard of me. Fantastic."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Lockwood Mansion - Parlor**

Carol was pouring herself a drink. She looked at a vervain syringe on the table, picking it up. She walked toward the coffee, putting her glass down, opening the coffee pot to pour the vervain into the coffee. She heard footsteps approaching, putting the lid on the coffee pot and the syringe away.

Rosie walked in. She walked toward Carol, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, Aunt Carol."

"Morning, sweetheart." Carol told her. Tyler walked in. "Coffee's hot."

Rosie turned to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Tyler kissed Carol on the cheek. "Rough night?"

"Uh, rough week." Carol answered. Tyler turned to pour himself a cup of coffee. "I'm a little stressed. You?"

Tyler and Rosie shrugged.

"I'm fine." Rosie told them.

"Feeling pretty good." Tyler agreed.

Rosie poured creamer into her coffee.

"You know, Tyler, if you're going to bring a girl home, I wish she'd have the tact to not sneak out like a prostitute." Carol told him.

"I'm sorry." Tyler told her, tilting his head down toward his coffee.

Carol nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Tyler looked up. "She snuck out?"

"That's gotta be a blow to your male-ego." Rosie told him. "At least the prospect I brought, I had to kick out of my room this morning."

Carol didn't answer.

Tyler shrugged, drinking his coffee at the same time he jokingly tilted Rosie's cup up to her mouth for mock-revenge for the male-ego comment. Luckily, even while chuckling, Rosie had good enough reflexes not to spill any.

Rosie and Tyler winced at the taste of the coffee.

"Whoa." Tyler told them.

Rosie looked at Carol. "Think the cream's bad."

Carol sighed in relief.

Tyler kissed Carol on the cheek. "Don't wait up tonight."

Tyler and Rosie exchanged a knowing look.

Rosie kissed Carol on the cheek. "Same for me."

Rosie walked out, leaving.

Tyler started to follow, but he turned back to look at his mother. "Oh, and Caroline... She's not a prostitute."

Tyler walked out, leaving.

Carol watched her children go, hearing the front door close. She took out her phone, making a call. "Bill, it's, um, Carol Lockwood. I've gotten myself into a bit of a vampire situation."

...

 **Mystic Grill - Backroom**

 **(Song:) Got It All (This Can't Be Living Now) - Portugal The Man**

Jeremy walked into the backroom to join Matt.

Matt was working. "Please tell me you're not turning into one of these losers that hangs out at work on his day off."

"You remember what we talked about last night, how I've been seeing things?" Jeremy asked.

"Honestly, Jer, last night is kind of a blur." Matt told him.

"Well, I saw her again." Jeremy told him. "I saw Vicki."

Matt sighed. Why are you... why are you telling me this? Your girlfriend has a witch for a best friend. Why don't you tell her?"

"Tell Evelyn that Bonnie brought me back to life and now I'm seeing my dead girlfriend?" Jeremy asked. "We don't need a witch, okay? There's examples all over the Internet. We need..." He took papers from his bag. "Personal items, and it works best when a family member tries to make contact."

Matt shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no, no. We're... We're not contacting my sister."

"She said, 'help me'." Jeremy told him.

Matt hesitated, not knowing what to do. "If you're messing with me, man..."

"I saw her, Matt." Jeremy told him. "She asked for help. You were the one she loved the most. If anyone's gonna be able to help me connect to her, it's you."

...

 **Main Room**

Elena, Emma, Evelyn, Tyler and Rosie were sitting at a table.

"A lot of us like to keep to ourselves during the full moon." Tyler explained.

"Like us." Rosie told them. "Chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places where they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it."

"What kind of places?" Elena asked.

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff." Tyler answered.

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Tyler answered, holding out his hand. "Here, give me your phone. I'll pull up a map."

Emma handed him her phone. "Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot."

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Elizabeth's in this mess all because I bit Evelyn." Tyler told them. He looked at Evelyn specifically. "I figured I owed all of you one."

"Thank you." Evelyn told him. "I don't blame you. Neither does Elizabeth."

Tyler nodded. "I know. Have you seen Caroline today?"

"No." Elena answered. Emma shook her head. "Why?"

Tyler shook his head. "Just curious."

Rosie scoffed. "Liar."

"Here." Tyler told them, handing Emma back her phone. "That's your best bet."

"Good luck." Rosie told them.

"Thanks, guys." Emma told them. Tyler and Rosie walked away, leaving. Emma turned to Elena and Evelyn. "How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?"

"You want to hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Evelyn asked incredulously. "And you want a vampires to go with you, who could easily be killed by one bite."

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full." Emma told them. "If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself." She stood, grabbing her bag. Elena and Evelyn gave her a look. Emma gave them an innocent look in return. "What? You guys don't have to come with me. You have no obligation to come."

Evelyn hesitated, sighing. "All right. Fine. Let's go. But I'm not driving."

Evelyn finished her drink, standing, walking away.

Elena stood, following Evelyn.

Emma smirked barely. She followed them.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

 **Pack Camp**

Elizabeth was sitting down.

Everyone looked at Klaus.

Klaus decided it was time for a big speech. "It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Ray came back from the dead with a gasp.

"Excellent timing, Ray." Elizabeth told him. "Very dramatic. And I have a thing for the dramatics."

"She really does." Klaus told them.

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked.

Klaus looked at his partner in crime. "Elisaveta?"

Elizabeth stood. "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die. Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" She smelt human blood, looking over to a man. "You." She rushed over to the man, biting his forearm, throwing him on the ground in front of Ray. The woman from earlier tried to stop Elizabeth. Klaus stopped her by holding her back by her neck. "If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. And I'll make him suffer."

Klaus looked at the woman. "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." The woman told them.

"Wrong choice." Klaus told her, biting his wrist, making the woman drink his blood. Ray drank the blood from the man in front of him. "She'll thank me for that later." Klaus chuckled, snapping the woman's neck, killing her. He was still transformed. "Okay, who's next?"

Klaus held his bloodstained hand up to his lips, looking toward Kaylin as they wrecked havoc together, smiling.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) A Heavy Abacus - The Joy Formidable**

Rosie sighed, walking over to the pool tables. She was playing alone, not caring if she was on her own. She saw Tyler sitting at a table nearby, seeming to feel bad for him.

Matt came by to pour more coffee in Rosie's cup. "You moving in or something? You been here forever." He looked over at Tyler. "Both of you."

Rosie smiled. She let it fade, looking at Tyler. "He thought he was meeting Caroline." Tyler noticed that Matt and Rosie were talking. Rosie looked at Matt curiously. "You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Not keeping up on her comings and goings anymore." Matt told her.

"Look, I know that he never meant for him and her being friends to be a problem for you." Kacie told him. "He actually feels a little guilty about it."

"It is what it is." Matt told her. He started to walk away, but then stopped. "Tonight's a full moon. She usually helps you guys."

Rosie nodded. "Yeah."

Matt looked from where Tyler was sitting to Rosie. "Do you guys, uh... Is this the kind of thing you need another person for, since you're both turning?"

Rosie smiled a small smile. "We can handle it. But thanks." She sipped at her coffee, wincing at the taste. "What is up with my taste buds today?"

Matt chuckled. "It's the vervain." Rosie sent him a shocked look. "The sheriff has me slip it into the coffee here every now and then."

"That's what vervain tastes like?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah." Matt answered. "I'm surprised you can taste it. The coffee usually hides the flavor. For humans anyway."

Matt smiled a small smile, backing away, turning around, walking away.

Rosie put the coffee down on the pool table, walking toward Tyler at his table, putting both of her hands on the table, leaning against it. "Mom tested us today to see if we were vampires."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"She put vervain in the coffee this morning." Rosie answered. "It wasn't the creamer or bad taste buds, it was vervain."

Tyler seemed to think that this actually made sense. "Caroline's been AWOL all day, no one's heard from her."

"We need to get home." Rosie told him. "Now."

Tyler nodded in agreement, standing.

Rosie walked away.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Someone rang the bell.

Carol opened the door.

A man walked in.

"Thank you so much for coming, Bill." Carol told him. "Does anyone else know you're here?"

"No." Bill answered. "I didn't drive through town. I came straight here."

"Can I offer you a drink?" Carol asked.

"I think you should tell me what you expect me to do." Bill told her.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Carol told him. "It's Caroline, Bill. I remember the day she was born."

Bill processed this, in shock. "What does the rest of the council know?"

Carol shook her head. "I haven't said a word. I've been putting this together on my own for months now. Any ideas how to handle this? I can't get my hands dirty here for a lot of reasons."

"She's a vampire, Carol." Bill told her. "We do what we have to do."

...

 **Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Evelyn, Emma and Elena were walking along the mountain.

Emma was leading the way. "In a few hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that ridge." She pointed at the ridge. "If Tyler and Rosie are right, that's where the pack will be."

"You were a Girl Scout, weren't you?" Evelyn asked.

"Shut up." Emma told her.

"A Girl Scout-slash-Doppelgänger-slash vampire slayer." Evelyn told them.

Emma dropped her bag to the ground, kneeling next to it to unzip the biggest pocket, revealing a lot of weapons inside.

"Wow." Elena told her. "You came stocked."

"Well, we aren't exactly bird watching." Emma replied. She stood, handing each of them a grenade. "Here. Put these in your bags."

"Vervain grenade?" Evelyn asked.

"Wolfsbane." Emma corrected.

"Oh, so even if it does blow up in my face, it won't hurt as bad." Evelyn told them, putting it in her purple bag.

Emma started to walk away toward the edge of the bank, looking over the lake.

Elena put her bottle in her green bag.

A blur rushed closer, pushing Emma in the air toward the water, making her yell in surprise and land in the water with a big splash.

Evelyn rushed over to whoever pushed Emma in. She was suddenly restrained from behind by Stefan.

Damon was leaning against the tree where Emma had been standing, being the one who had pushed her in.

Isabella appeared.

Emma came up to the surface, looking at them incredulously. "Stefan? Damon? Isabella?" She raised her arms above the water. "How the hell are you even here?"

Stefan looked at Elena. "Thanks for the tip, Elena."

Emma gave Elena an incredulous look. "You sold me out."

"You think I'd let us all come to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without back up?" Elena replied, tilting her head.

Evelyn angrily struggled out of Stefan's arms.

Stefan let Evelyn go, holding up his hands in a harmless gesture.

...

 **Pack Camp**

Elizabeth pushed a werewolf body to the ground.

Klaus fed the human his blood to heal him. "There. Good as new." He started to compel him. "Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

"They're dead." Ray told them. "They're all dead."

"Ah, he's through his transition." Klaus told them. "He should be feeling better soon."

"So, this is your master plan?" Elizabeth asked. "Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"No, not slaves." Klaus answered. "Soldiers, comrades."

"For what war, might I ask?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Elizabeth," Klaus told her. "You build your army so big that no one even dares to pick a fight."

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team." Klaus told her. "That's something you'll learn."

Elizabeth laughed. "That's why you're... keeping me around? To teach me new things about torture? I'm doing just fine, thank you. I've got it covered."

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Klaus told her. He looked at Ray. Ray had blood coming from his eyes. "Something's wrong."

"I'm guessing by the tone of voice that shouldn't be happening." Elizabeth told him sarcastically.

Klaus gave her a look. "Well, obviously."

...

 **River**

Emma was still in the water.

Elena, Isabella, Evelyn , Stefan and Damon were on the ledge.

"Get out of the water, Em." Stefan told her.

"If I get out of the water, you are gonna make me go home." Emma told them stubbornly, like a child talking back to her parents or guardians.

"Yes, because we're not idiots, like you." Damon told her.

"Right now, you're all acting like idiots." Isabella told them.

Emma shook her head, looking away. "You gave up on her."

"We didn't give up on her, Emma." Stefan told her. "We faced reality. Now get out of the water."

Emma looked at them, crossing her arms over her chest. "No!"

Damon started to walk into the water. "What's your big plan, Em? Huh?" Emma backed away. "You gonna walk through a campsite of werewolves, roast a marshmallow and wait for Elizabeth to stop by?"

"My plan is to find her and help her." Emma answered. "Damon, this is the closest we've been to her since she left. I'm not going home, and you can't make me."

"Oh, I can make you, all right." Damon told her.

Isabella looked at Emma. "Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe." He looked at Liv. "This..." He gestured around. "This is not safe."

"We promised her we would help her find Elizabeth and bring her home." Evelyn told them.

Elena shook her head. "We're not leaving before we find her."

"It's a full moon, guys." Stefan told them.

"Then we'll find her before then." Elena stressed pleadingly.

"Isabella, please." Evelyn pleaded.

Isabella looked at Elena. "Okay." He looked at Evelyn. "Okay." He looked at Elena. "Okay." He looked at Emma. "Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and Stefan, Damon, Evelyn and I are werewolf bait."

"We promise." Emma told them.

Damon looked at Emma. "Unless you wanna lose another person you care about..." He looked back at Elena. "And unless you wanna cry over your sister's grave."

"She said we promise." Elena told them innocently.

"Fine." Damon told them, leading the way out of the water.

Emma sighed, rolling her eyes.

...

 **Pack Camp**

Ray was shaking, his eyes still bleeding. He looked at Klaus and Elizabeth. "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?"

Elizabeth looked at Klaus sarcastically. "Some master race."

"Lose the attitude." Klaus told her. The woman came back from the dead with a gasp. Klaus looked at the human. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Derek stood, walking closer to his girlfriend. Ray snarled, making a few jumps over our heads, getting away. Klaus looked at Elizabeth. "Go get him."

Elizabeth sighed, going after Ray, jumping toward him, pushing him on the ground. Ray flipped Elizabeth to the ground, straddling her. Elizabeth struggled to push him off. Ray bit her on the arm, making her groan in pain, rushing away.

Elizabeth was breathing heavily, sitting up, looking at the bite on her arm. "Seriously?"

Elizabeth stood, about to go after Ray when the she heard Evelyn's voice."How are the humans doing?"

"Fine." Elena answered.

Elizabeth walked toward the edge of the cliff, looking across the mountain to where Stefan, Damon, Elena, Emma, Evelyn and Isabella were walking together.

"You know, we could help you." Damon told them.

"No, thanks." Emma told them.

"Just one little fwoosh." Isabella told them, laughing, raising her arms in the air.

"Yeah, with our luck, you'd both drop both of us." Elena told them.

"And I'd catch both of you." Evelyn told them.

"What are you guys, 12?" Stefan asked.

Elizabeth saw them, walking closer, so far away, unable to see her. She obviously felt relief to see them and hear them, but was also completely worried and alarmed and even a little angry that they would put themselves in danger like this.

Klaus approached Elizabeth from behind. "Where did he go?"

Elizabeth turned to face him. "He... he got away." She walked closer to Klaus, grabbing his arm, trying to lead him away so he wouldn't see or hear them. "Forget him. Let's go."

Klaus grabbed the arm Ray bit to stop her. "A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Elizabeth told him. "Again."

"Well, I'll tell you what." Klaus told her. "You find Ray, and then I'll heal you."

Elizabeth barely contained a scoff. "Can't be serious."

"About as serious as I was when I bit you to get your friend to listen to me." Klaus answered. "And you better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty."

Klaus walked past Elizabeth to the campsite.

Elizabeth turned to watch him go.

The others woke up, all of their eyes bleeding.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Carol was in the study, pouring herself a drink.

Tyler and Rosie walked in.

Rosie spoke first. "You put vervain in our coffee this morning. Why?"

"Vervain?" Carol asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town." Tyler told them.

Carol's half-smile disappeared.

"You were testing us to see if we were vampires." Rosie told her. "We want to know why."

Carol took a long time to answer. "You two've been spending so much time with Caroline, I had to know for sure."

Carol walked closer.

"What does Caroline have to do with it?" Tyler asked.

"Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them." Carol told them, using his words against him.

Tyler walked forward. "Did you do something to her?"

"Tyler, I don't want you to be with her." Carol told him.

"Where is she, Mom?" Tyler asked.

"I can't let you be together." Carol told him.

Tyler started to raise his voice. "What did you do to her? Where is she?"

"You can't be with her." Carol told him.

Rosie took a few steps forward. "aunt Carol, what did you do to Caroline?"

"You can't be her friend." Carol told her. "She's a monster."

Tyler and Rosie exchanged a look.

Carol was too passionate about this to know something about the Lockwood supernatural family secret werewolf curse, something they'd been forced to trigger.

"You don't know about us, do you?" Rosie asked.

"Know what?" Carol asked. "Know what, Rosie?" Tyler scoffed, shaking his head, hanging it down. "Know what, Tyler?"

Rosie was stunned that Carol didn't know about werewolves.

...

 **Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Elena sprayed vervain on ropes.

The group was tying Ray to a tree.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer." Stefan told them. "What else do we have?"

"Emma, here." Elena told her. "Take these."

Damon started to take them, the vervain making his skin burn. "Ah!" He gave Elena a look. "Ow!"

"I said Emma." Elena told him innocently.

Emma took the ropes, tying them around the Ray.

"All right, that's the last of the vervain." Evelyn told them. "We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that ridge before the full moon."

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Isabella told them.

Ray screamed awake, his bones breaking like he was starting to turn.

"Is he turning?" Isabella asked incredulously.

"It's impossible." Emma told them. "It's still daylight."

"Tell him that." Stefan told them.

Evelyn, Damon and Stefan restrained Ray to the tree.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out her until the moon is full." Elena told them.

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." Isabella told them.

Ray screamed, snarling.

"Stefan, Damon, we've got to get out of here." Isabella told them. "Evelyn, we gotta get out of these mountains now."

"Guys, now!" Emma told them.

They all started to run.

Ray continued to snap his bones and scream.

...

 **Night - Pack Camp**

A campfire was burning.

Klaus was with Derek. "Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you." Derek was too weak to fight. Klaus transformed, biting him on the neck, draining him, killing him, letting him fall. The woman walked closer. "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." All the werewolves were staggering around the camp, their eyes bleeding. They looked like zombies. "Bloody hell."

...

 **Woods**

The group was still running.

Elena tripped in front of Emma.

Everyone stopped.

"Don't move." Evelyn told her.

There was a werewolf straight in front of her.

Elena was trying to remain as still as possible.

"Here, doggie, doggie." Stefan told him, rushing away, leaving.

The werewolf rushed after him.

Evelyn, Emma and Isabella helped Elena stand.

Evelyn and Emma started to follow Stefan.

Isabella stopped them, standing in their way. "Oh, no, no, no, you don't."

"Stefan needs help, Isabella." Evelyn stressed.

"And we will help him." Isabella told them. "But all of you will go back to the cars, and stay there until it's time to go home."

"No, I'm going with you." Evelyn told them.

"No, you're not, you're going to the car." Damon told them.

"We can't leave you, Damon." Evelyn told him.

"We can handle ourselves." Damon told them.

"No." Emma told them. "If you get bit, you'll die. I am the reason you're all here."

"We came here." Isabella told them. "It was our choice."

"And I'm telling you all to keep moving." Damon told them.

"Get to the car," Isabella told them. "Now. Go!"

Damon, Evelyn and Isabella rushed off.

Elena pulled Emma through the woods toward the car.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

It was almost time to start turning.

Tyler and Rosie walked into the Old Lockwood Cellar, leading Carol inside with them.

"Tyler." Carol told him. Tyler pushed open the gate. "Rosie, what is it?" Carol walked past them. Tyler shut the gate door. "Just tell me."

"You need to see for yourself." Tyler told her.

Rosie and Tyler walked past Carol and went to their chained sections.

"What are you doing?" Carol asked incredulously.

"You think Caroline's a monster?" Rosie asked. "We're the monsters, Mom."

"What?" Carol asked. Rosie gripped her stomach, groaning, leaning toward the ground. Tyler groaned in pain. The change was already starting to happen for the both of them. "Tyler? Rosie? What's happening?"

Rosie pointed to the cage. "Get in." Carol didn't move. Rosie stood, putting Carol into the cage herself. "Get in!"

"Rosie, what are you doing?" Carol asked incredulously.

Rosie closed the door, chaining it. "Me. Tyler. Dad. It's in our blood. It's a family curse."

"What curse?" Carol asked. Tyler grabbed , dragging them to his spot. Rosie took of her leather jacket, starting to chain herself up. "Tyler, Rosie, what's happening?" Tyler's bones starting to break before Rosie's did. Tyler had triggered the curse before she had. His transformation was shorter by a hair than hers was, because it sped up over time. "Tyler." Tyler and Rosie's transformations continued. Rosie's ribs on her right side were breaking, shattering, twisting into something else, more animal. "Rosie." Tyler and Rosie looked up with glowing eyes and canines drawn. Carol screamed, letting go of the bars, backing away against the wall. "Oh, my God." She covered her mouth in horror. "No. No. No."

Tyler and Rosie were hurt by her reaction of them turning into beasts. Their transformations continued.

...

 **Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Evelyn was walking through the woods alone, looking for Ray. She heard twigs snapping, turning to look around.

Ray in human form rushed toward Evelyn, pushing her to the ground, growling. Evelyn rushed to stand, rushing closer to punch Ray in the face. Stefan appeared behind Ray, trying to punch him. Ray ducked, spinning to see Damon and Isabella behind him, trying to punch him. Damon and Isabella backed away enough to make him miss. Ray continued to try and lash out at the four of them recklessly. Damon grabbed Ray by his waist, tackling him to the ground. Ray kicked Damon to the ground, flipping up to a standing position. He jumped toward Stefan, grabbing him by his arms, trying to bite him on the neck.

Elizabeth appeared behind Ray, ripping his heart out through his back, letting him fall, along with the heart.

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn looked at Elizabeth in shock.

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon told her.

"What part of 'don't follow me anymore' got lost in translation, guys?" Elizabeth asked.

"Might want to take it up with your favorite, psychotic little niece." Stefan told her. "You don't want us following you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls."

"I didn't call Emma." Elizabeth told them.

Evelyn gave her a sarcastic smile. "Sure you did. We're not gonna give up on you."

"You have to." Elizabeth told them. "Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you, Emma and,m Elena go home? See if all of you can stay there this time."

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn didn't answer.

...

 **Evelyn's Car**

Emma was sitting in the driver's seat.

Elena was in the passenger seat.

"Elizabeth out there somewhere, and now Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn, and we're just sitting in this car?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Let the multi-century vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man." Elena told them. "I'll take care of keeping you safe."

Emma got out of the car.

Elena sighed. "Now where are you going?"

Elena got out of the car.

...

 **Outside**

Emma walked toward the woods to go back for Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn.

Elena followed.

Evelyn appeared in front of Emma, making her jump. "What do you think you're doing?"

Stefan, Isabella and Damon walked closer.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. "Did you?"

"Fine, bite-free." Stefan answered. "Can you get in the car, please?"

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate the fact that you're not dead?" Emma replied.

"I'll give you 10 seconds." Damon told them. "9, 8..." He grabbed Emma's shoulders, turning her around to walk forward. Emma tried to stop him from pushing her, but he kept on. "Hey, Stef, Eve, do you happen to remember where I parked my car?"

"Damon, stop being such an enormous ass." Emma told him.

"Let her go." Isabella told him.

Elizabeth was watching from the cover of the trees, watching as they got into Evelyn and Damon's cars. She smiled at the sight of Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Emma bickering like old times, tears in her eyes. She clearly missed in.

Emma was in the car, looking out of the window toward where Elizabeth had been.

Elizabeth was already gone.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Someone knocked at the front door.

Jeremy opened the door to reveal Matt outside.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Matt told him.

"Hey, don't worry about it, man." Jeremy told him. "You know, it's, uh...It's a lot to ask." Matt had a 6-pack of beer in his hand. Jeremy chuckled. "Come on in."

Matt walked in.

...

 **Kitchen**

Jeremy and Matt were talking.

"I spent the day going through her stuff." Matt told him. "It was weird, you know, all the memories. I realize that most people didn't really get Vic. You know, they saw her as trouble and let it go at that. But you really got her. You know, you... you got her better than I did most of the time so... I don't know what we're gonna do with all this, but... here."

Matt gave Jeremy a backpack.

Jeremy opened it, taking Vicki's shirt out of it. "You know, I don't remember her dying. I don't know if Caroline told you that when she told you everything."

Matt shook his head. "Nah, she didn't."

"Elena and Emma made them take that memory away from me, thought we couldn't handle it." Jeremy told him. "So whatever my last moment was with her, I don't have it."

Matt thought for a moment. "I don't either. I don't remember the last moment I had with Vicki before she was a vampire... when she was still my sister."

Jeremy turned around.

Vicki was there, looking at Matt. "Matty?"

Matt didn't see his sister. "Do you see something? Is she here?"

Jeremy nodded. He looked at Vicki. "You said you needed help. Tell me how I can help you please."

"I can come back." Vicki told him. "Help me come back."

"What is she saying?" Matt asked. "Tell me."

Jeremy was confused, turning to face Matt.

A window shattered in the patio door, making them jump.

Jeremy and Matt exchanged a confused look.

Jeremy heard Anna's voice. "Jeremy." Jeremy turned to face Anna. "Don't trust Vicki."

Jeremy was in shock, confused.

...

 **Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

 **Pack Camp**

Elizabeth came back to the campsite with Ray's dead body.

Klaus was looking at the rest of the dead pack.

Elizabeth let Ray fall.

"They went rabid." Klaus told her. "Some of them, I killed. The others just... bled out. In the end... They're all dead." He yelled in anger, his head tilted toward the sky. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the Doppelganger. I killed the Wraith." Elizabeth didn't answer, uncomfortable, trying to stay as expressionless as possible. Klaus mistook her appearance for the effects of the werewolf bite. "You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I'm dying." Elizabeth replied. "And you don't want to heal me." She looked down at Ray. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"It should have worked." Klaus told her. Elizabeth looked at him expressionlessly. Klaus took the bottle of beer, drinking, walking walked closer to her. Elizabeth stood still, relaxed, not knowing what he was gonna do. Klaus held one hand to her shoulder, circling around her, standing behind Elizabeth. He put his other hand on the left side of her back, where her heart would be. Elizabeth tensed only slightly as if she thought that he was going to rip her heart out, closing her eyes, lowering her head. Klaus bit his wrist, holding it in front of them. Elizabeth opened her eyes, slowly taking his wrist, slowly transforming, bringing his wrist to her lips, starting to drink. Klaus spoke in her ear. "Bottoms up." Elizabeth pulled away after a long moment of drinking, blinking, letting herself return to normal. She watched as her bite wound healed, turning to face him. Klaus looked at her solemnly. "We're leaving. It appears you're the only comrade I have left."

 **(Song:) Echo - Jason Walker**

Klaus drank from his bottle, tossing it aside, walking away.

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, looking at her arm, seeing that the wound and the blood was gone. She followed Klaus away.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Emma's Room**

Emma was getting ready for bed.

Stefan stood in the doorway.

Emma tilted her head in annoyance. "Seriously? What do you want now, other than throwing me into another river?"

"We were wrong." Stefan told her. "We thought Elizabeth was gone, but Damon, Isabella and I were wrong."

Emma looked at him in surprise, walking closer. "You saw her out there?" Stefan nodded. "Stefan, is she okay?"

"No, she's not okay, Emma." Stefan answered. "She's always wondered what she's better at. Being the bad guy or being a guardian angel, and right now, she's doing a damn good job at pulling off both. She's playing the bad guy to keep us safe."

Emma nodded. "Our guardian angel."

"But you haven't seen her like this before, Em." Stefan told her. "Soon enough, she won't be just acting. She can be saved."

"What happened out there?" Emma asked. "What made you change your mind?"

"I changed my mind because even in her darkest place, she still can't let anyone she cares about die." Stefan answered. "So I figure I owe her the same in return. I'll help you bring her back."

Emma nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Stefan told her. "You were right. I'm sorry."

Stefan turned around, walking out, leaving.

Emma watched him go, gasping softly in relief, eyes glistening from the news that she had just heard.

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Rosie was still chained up, waking up. She was still in the dark, naked with her knees brought to her chest, hiding pretty much everything. She looked around to her jacket put up a little high so her wolf self wouldn't be able to destroy it, reaching up to grab it, covering herself up, starting to unchain herself. She reached to the bag where she had extra clothes, pulling on a button up shirt and basketball shorts.

Tyler was already in basketball shorts.

Carol was still locked away.

Rosie and Tyler exchanged a look, looking at Carol.

"I'll take care of it." Carol told them. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"Thank you." Tyler told her.

Rosie managed a small smile.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Carol was on the phone. "I think we made a mistake."

Bill was in his car in Town Square. "Carol, you called me in to take care of this problem. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Carol sighed. "Maybe a guilty conscience."

"Don't feel guilty." Bill told her. "They're not human. They're monsters."

"What if we're wrong?" Carol asked.

"My family's been committed to this fight for almost 150 years, Carol." Bill told her. Carol sat at the desk. "You married into it, so maybe you don't understand, but I do. I know what my obligations are."

"Wait." Carol told him.

Bill hung up.

Carol put her phone down, sighing, putting her hand to her head, overwhelmed.

...

 **Forbes Cellar**

Caroline was tied to a chair. She was facing the door of her cell which had a barred window in it. "Hello! Mrs. Lockwood? Somebody!" She heard someone approaching the door from the outside. "Who's that? Mrs. Lockwood? Please."

The door opened.

Bill walked in. "Hello, Caroline."

Caroline looked at him in shock. "Daddy?"


	4. The End of the Affair

**Day One**

 **Night - Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Isabella was sitting on the couch.

Evelyn walked closer with two drinks. "You sure you're not invoking the friendly wrath by coming here after I snuck off to the Smoky Mountains and nearly getting myself killed?"

Isabella took her glass from him. "You promised Emma ."

"I know." Evelyn told her. She sat down. "And I didn't do what I did just for Emma. I did it for Elizabeth, too."

"Well, Elizabeth's your best friend, and she's in this mess because she was saving your life." Isabella told her. "I know I'm not all that close to her recently, but I owe her. I want to save her, too."

Evelyn smiled a small smile. "The old you, the bitter you, would never have grown this soft."

Isabella hit her in the chest playfully, smiling. "I didn't go soft."

"Keep telling yourself that." Evelyn told her. Evelyn's cellphone rang, annoying both of them. Evelyn answered her phone. "You're interrupting something."

Katherine stood in a phone booth. "Ooh, that sounds very interesting, Ms. Zhu. You miss me?"

Isabella looked at Evelyn in confusion.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Katherine." Isabella sat back at the mention of her name, crossing her arms over her chest, not the least bit happy with the woman that had led to her becoming a vampire and getting Jenna killed. "Where are you?"

Katherine smirked. "Lurking outside your window, pining away."

"What do you want?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm homesick." Katherine told him. "What have I missed?"

"Well, Elizabeth's still Klaus' little prisoner and we're still trying to save her, and no one's thought about you since you left." Evelyn told her.

"And what about you?" Katherine asked. "I hear that you and your friends have been very busy trying to save Elizabeth from Klaus." Isabella took a drink. "And you have no idea where they are, do you?"

"No." Evelyn answered. "But by the way you're trying to lead me on, I would say that you do. Are you trailing them?"

"A hybrid who wants me dead and his little girlfriend who's off the rails, who also happens to hate me for destroying our family and her friends?" Katherine asked. "I couldn't be further away."

"Which means you know exactly where they are." Evelyn told her.

"All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work." Katherine told him. "Now he's looking for some answers."

"How do you know that?" Evelyn asked, taking a drink.

"Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you." Katherine told her.

"Is that what you're doing?" Evelyn asked. "Looking out for Elizabeth?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Katherine told him. "I'm conflicted."

Isabella spoke calmly, normally, knowing that Katherine would hear her. "Either that, or your giving Eve what she wants so she'll stop hating you and wanting to kill you after what you did to Liam and Jenna. You can't run from a 1,000 year old hybrid and a 500 year old vampire that both hate your guts."

Katherine chuckled.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, impatient. "Where are they?"

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Warehouse**

An SUV drove inside.

Klaus and Elizabeth got out of the car.

Klaus was clearly in a better mood. "Welcome back to Chicago, Elizabeth."

"What are we doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know how much you loved it here even if you don't remember." Klaus told her. "Bringing back memories of the good old Queen of Chicago days?"

Elizabeth hid a smile, tilting her head. "Blacked out most of them. Like you said, a lot of blood, a lot of partying. A hell of a good time, but the details are all a blur plus I was in the tomb."

"Well, that is a crying shame." Klaus told her. "The details are what makes it legend."

...

 **Flashback 1 - 1920s**

 **Night - Chicago Street**

 **(Song:) St. James Infirmary - Gloria's Band**

It was night in the city of Chicago, and jazz music could be heard in the distance.

Old fashioned cars were driving past.

A car was parked.

Klaus: (voice over) "Word was the Queen of Chicago got so lonely, she escaped to the city for comfort."

...

 **Car**

Elizabeth was using her magic to look like someone else and a man were in the car, making out heavily. The man ran his hand along her leg, sliding up her dazzling pink delicate bead dress. Elizabeth tilted her head toward his neck, transforming, baring her fangs, biting into his skin, feeding on him, drinking until he died.

Elizabeth: (voice over) "Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun. Plus it was boring listening to the desiccating vampires around me who hated me.

...

 **Outside**

Elizabeth got out of the car. She wiped the blood from her lips with a white glove. She trailed a finger around her red lips. She smiled, reaching into the car behind her, grabbing her pink feather boa, lying it around her shoulders. She looked around the city, smiling as if it was hers for the taking.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Flashback 1**

 **Night - Street**

Elizabeth walked down the street, walking up to a bar door, knocking.

The slot in the door opened for the man inside to see her. He opened the door. "Miss Serena."

Elizabeth smiled. "Charmed."

Elizabeth walked inside.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Elizabeth walked along the brick wall hallway toward the main bar, wrapping the boa around her neck.

...

 **Gloria's Bar**

 **(Song:) You Should Know - Pink Frost**

A woman was singing with the live band.

Stefan was walking through the crowd.

The singer and owner of the bar saw him. "Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Save me a dance, Gloria." Stefan told her. He reached for a glass of champagne. A blonde figure grabbed it first, walking along before he saw her face. "Ooh. Please, help yourself."

Elizabeth turned to face him to show who she was. "Oh, I always do." Stefan raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise. "You should remember that, Salvatore."

Stefan smiled a small smile. "Serena. Long time."

"Not long enough, Stefan." Serena told him, turning to walk away.

Stefan caught her arm to stop her. "No, no, no. Have a drink with me. We can catch up. Maybe you can stop avoiding me for some reason."

Elizabeth gave her Stefan a small smile, holding her finger to her lips, walking away.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Warehouse**

Klaus and Elizabeth were looking over the city at night.

"Chicago was a magical place." Klaus told her.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it." Elizabeth told him. "Like I said, I don't remember most of it. Not even seeing or checking up on Stefan."

"Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus asked.

"Why am I still with you?" Elizabeth asked. "We had our fun. You know, I could actually deal with more fun, but your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?"

"We're going to see my favorite witch." Klaus told her. "If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

 **(Song:) Distance - Christina Perri**

Emma was sleeping in her bed. She rolled over, lying her head on Damon's chest.

Damon smiled. "Rise and shine, sleepy head."

Emma smiled a small smile. "Hi."

"You know you were dreaming about me." Damon told her, looking down at his shirt. "Explains the drool."

"I was not drooling." Emma told him, sitting up.

Damon chuckled. "Were, too."

Emma looked at the time of her nightstand. "6:00 AM Seriously?" She looked at Damon. "You should know that i used to never wake up as early as 6:00 AM."

"Fine." Damon told her. "Don't come with us to bring Elizabeth home." He stood. "See ya."

Emma sat up. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is she?"

"Windy City." Damon answered.

"She's in Chicago?" Emma asked. Damon nodded. "Well, how do you know?"

"Isabella and Evelyn got a tip from an unlikely source, and he called me and Stefan, while Isabella called Elena." Damon answered. "It was my job to get you. Start packing."

Emma stood, walking closer. "Is she okay?"

Damon walked up to Emma's dresser, looking through the drawers. "Well, let's just say she's not there to meet Oprah."

"Seriously?" Emma asked

"Ooh." Damon told her teasingly, pulling out a pair of black and red lacy underwear. "Put these in the 'yes' pile."

Emma took her underwear from him, putting it away, closing it, turning to Damon, tilting her head.

Damon shrugged, smirking, winking, walking away.

Emma watched him go.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Forbes Cellar**

Caroline was still tied to a chair. She struggled with the hand restraints to no avail. She heard a noise. "Daddy, are you there? Why won't you talk to me? Dad!"

Smoke entered the cellar through the vents.

Bill walked in. "Shh. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Caroline looked around at the smoke cautiously. "Dad..."

"I need an answer." Bill told her. "How do you walk in the sunlight?"

"Just let me go." Caroline told him.

"Sweetheart, please, just answer me." Bill told her. "Then we'll get on with it."

Caroline looked up weakly. "Is that all you want to know?"

Bill nodded. "That's all I want to know." Caroline looked down at her ring. Bill looked at her ring. "Interesting."

Bill took the ring off of Caroline's finger.

"No, Dad, no." Caroline told him. "What are you..." Bill tossed the ring on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Your ancestors built this place." Bill told her. "People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but... They had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair. And that."

Bill walked out.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

Bill returned with a blood bag, holding it in front of her.

Caroline looked at the blood bag hungrily, transforming.

Bill took the blood bag back. "Blood controls you, sweetheart. This is how I'm going to fix you."

Caroline looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Bill walked over to a chain, pulling on it, rotating slats on the window above and behind her which bathed Caroline in sunlight.

Caroline started to burn in the sunlight, screaming in agony.

...

 **On the Road**

 **(Song:) Run Wild - Ume**

Stefan's old red car and Damon's Camaro were driving down the road.

...

 **Stefan's Car**

Stefan was in the driver's seat.

Emma was in the passenger seat.

Evelyn and Isabella were in the backseat.

"I'm guessing you're here in this car with me not just because there's not enough room for all of us in Damon's car." Stefan told them. "I mean, Eve, I know that none of you trust me right now and that's why you're in this car with me. To keep an eye on me. And Isabella wants to help. But, you, Emma, you could be in his with him and Elena could be in this one with us." Emma didn't answer, biting her lip. "She hates me, huh?"

"No, Stefan, of course not." Isabella answered. "It's just... weird for her right now. It's weird for all of us."

Stefan sighed. "Yeah. That's the thing about compulsion, especially Klaus'. It _sucks_." Emma had to hide a smile at the way he said it. Stefan looked at Emma. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Emma told him.

"You didn't have to." Stefan told her.

Evelyn looked at him. "All you have to do is say the word. Say that you actually need help, and that you want it, and the compulsion's broken."

"It's not gonna change much." Stefan told them. They gave him a curious look. "Even if I admit that I need help, I'm still high on blood. I still killed people. I tried to kill you, and Emma, and Damon, and..."

"I don't want-" Stefan cut himself off from saying he didn't want her help with a sigh.

Isabella sighed, looking out of the windshield. "Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate."

...

 **Damon's Camaro**

Damon was driving.

Elena was in the passenger seat, holding her necklace.

Damon sighed, looking at the necklace. "I sure hope Stefan somehow miraculously turns himself around to happy-go-lucky, 'cause it would suck if the last momento of Good Stefan was that crappy old necklace."

"It's an antique, Damon." Elena told him.

"Hmm." Damon hummed sarcastically, pulling out an old journal. "Read this. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan and a chick Serena's first experience in Chicago."

"It's Stefan's diary." Elena told him. "I'm not going to invade his private thoughts."

"You need to be prepared for what you're both about to see." Damon told them.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods, and Elizabeth can't be that bad." Elena told them. Damon scoffed. "We can handle it."

"If you won't, I will." Damon told her, taking the diary, opening it. "Here's one. March 12, 1922." Damon did his best Stefan impression. "'I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember'."

Damon looked to Elena, mocking a gasp. "I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" He looked at Elena, nodding. "That was good, that was good. Wanna do another?"

Elena took the journal from Damon, looking at him. "Eyes on the road, grandpa."

Elena started to read Stefan's diary.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Flashback 2 - 1920s**

 **Night - Gloria's Bar**

 **(Song:) My Sweet O Hunk of Trash - Gloria's Band**

Stefan and Elizabeth were drinking at the bar, drunk and laughing loudly.

A blonde walked up to stop their fun. "Sorry to crash the family reunion, but some of us actually came to here to hear the music. Not you."

"I am so sorry, sweetheart." Stefan told her. "Are we offending you?"

Elizabeth laughed.

The blonde girl touched his face. "It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me."

"Ooh." Elizabeth mocked, laughing. "Careful, there, Stef. She might be the one to bring you down to size." The other blonde gave her a smirk, turning away to leave. "Is she the vampire you told me about?"

"Mm-hmm." Stefan answered.

"What are you waiting for?" Elizabeth asked. "Go."

Elizabeth pushed Stefan in the girl's direction.

Stefan looked at Elizabeth, rolling his eyes. He turned away, fixing his jacket, following the girl. "Ahem. Hey, hey. You going to tell me your name?"

"Sure." The girl answered. "When you earn it. Now you and Serena do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it."

The girl went back to the dance floor, dancing with another man and another blonde girl.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Gloria's Bar**

Klaus and Elizabeth walked into Gloria's bar.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked.

Elizabeth smiled a small smile, looking around. "I can't believe this place is still here."

A woman with her hair white and cut short looked at them. "You got to be kidding me."

Klaus smiled. "So, a hybrid and a vampire walk into a bar, says to the bartender..."

"Stop." The woman told him. "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She looked at Elizabeth. "I remember you."

"Yeah." Elizabeth told her. "You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be old and dead?"

"Now, if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" Gloria asked.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus told her.

"I can slow the aging down some." Gloria told them. "Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day."

"Elizabeth, why don't you go fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus asked. Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. Gloria smirked, shaking her head. Klaus looked at Elizabeth in amusement, making his voice a little nicer. "Please." Elizabeth nodded, going to the bar. Klaus looked at Gloria, letting his smile fade. "You look ravishing, by the way."

"Don't." Gloria told him. "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels."

"So what am I doing wrong?" Klaus asked. "I broke the curse."

"Obviously, you did something wrong." Gloria told him. "Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it."

"Well, that would be the Original Witch." Klaus answered. "She's very dead."

"I know." Gloria told him. "And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah and Morgana."

"Rebekah and Morgana." Klaus repeated. "Their a bit preoccupied."

"Their has what I need." Gloria told him. "Bring them to me."

Elizabeth found a picture on the wall, shocked and surprised, taking the picture off. "What the hell is this?"

Klaus knew that she would have found that picture if he had sent he back there, smirking. He stood, walking closer. "Well, I told you, Elisaveta. Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is me in one of my disguises." Elizabeth told him. "With you."

The picture was from the '20s of Klaus and Serena. Klaus had his arm around her waist, holding her close. Elizabeth had her hand on his chest. They were both smiling.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Liam walked in.

Liz was leaving a message on her phone. "Caroline, it's Mom. Just coming up for air after a few all-nighters at the station. I thought we'd have lunch and you and Liam could remind me I promised not to work so hard."

"Mom, she hasn't answered any of my calls, either." Liam told her. "I thought she was with Tyler, but I called him and he said that she wasn't, so..."

Liam didn't get to finish before there was a knock on the door.

Liz and Liam both looked through the glass door to see Tyler himself.

...

 **Forbes Cellar**

Caroline was still chained to her chair.

The window slats opened again to let in the sun.

Caroline again burned in the sun. She was crying, screaming in pain. "No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!" Bill released the chain, closing the slats. The cellar went dim. "I don't hurt anyone, I swear. Dad, I swear. I can handle the urges. I can!"

"If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen." Bill told her, holding a blood bag toward her.

Caroline tried to fight the urge, though she involuntarily transformed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain." Bill told her. "In time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely."

"That's impossible." Caroline told him. "Daddy, you can't change who I am."

Bill nodded. "Yes, I can."

Caroline shook her head. "No."

Bill walked toward the chain. "You remember this feeling."

Caroline struggled desperately to try and make him stop, crying. "No! No! No! No, no!"

Bill pulled on the chain again to open the slats and let the sunlight bathe onto Caroline.

Caroline started to burn once again, screaming in agony.

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Apartment Building - Hallway**

Stefan, Damon, Evelyn, Emma, Elena and Isabella were walking up the stairs of the old apartment building that was still in decent shape.

"Even back then, Elizabeth sure did have a taste." Isabella told them absentmindedly.

"There used to be an all-boys high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues." Stefan told them. "Weird."

"If you're trying to scare us into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena told them.

Damon and Stefan looked toward the stairs.

"Liar." Damon told her.

Evelyn broke the lock to the door.

Emma rolled her eyes.

...

 **Elizabeth's Apartment**

Stefan led the others inside. "Here we are. Elizabeth's second personality home."

"Still looks better than most places." Elena told them.

"And she obviously hasn't been here." Emma added.

"Tour is not over yet." Stefan told them, walking toward a built in counter-like door, opening it to reveal lot of alcohol inside.

"Elizabeth hid her alcohol." Isabella told them in mock. "What a monster."

"Look harder." Stefan told them.

The girls looked at him in confusion.

...

 **Closet**

Evelyn, Elena, Isabella and Emma looked at a wall written on from the ceiling to the floor, in many different columns."

"It's a list of names." Isabella told them in confusion.

"Mm-hmm." Stefan hummed.

Emma realized. "These are all of her victims?"

"Still handling it?" Damon asked.

The girls walked out.

...

 **Living Room**

Stefan and Damon faced Emma, Elena, Isabella and Evelyn.

Emma looked at Stefan and Damon sarcastically. "What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?"

"I was with Elizabeth, actually. Though I didn't know it was her." Stefan answered. "The Ripper days. Trust me, it was not pretty. But we both blacked out for most of it. Lot of blood, lot of partying. We barely even remember seeing each other."

"I was around." Damon told them. "Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky Ripper douche. Elizabeth was a bitch that fed, maimed and tormented as she pleased. But I could avoid them and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own."

Elena looked disgusted.

Evelyn, Damon and Stefan walked for the door.

"Where are you going?" Isabella asked.

"Our old stomping ground." Stefan answered.

Emma walked toward them. "I'm coming with you."

"Okay." Evelyn told them. She looked at Elena and Isabella. "You three stay here and whip up an actual plan. We'll come back when we find her."

Evelyn, Stefan, Damon and Emma walked out, leaving.

...

 **Warehouse**

Klaus and Elizabeth walked in.

"This doesn't make any sense." Elizabeth told him. "Why don't I remember you?"

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus told her.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm a little busy right now." Klaus told her. "Memory Lane will have to wait."

"What the hell is going on?" Elizabeth asked. She grabbed Klaus by the arm, making him face her. "Answer me, because I am freaking out."

"It wasn't only you I knew." Klaus told her. "I knew Stefan as well. You and I hit it off right away maybe because I knew it was you from the start. But me and your brother? Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated him."

...

 **Flashback 3 - 1920s**

 **Gloria's Bar**

Stefan was drinking blood from a woman. Morgana drank with him on the other side of her neck. Morgana and Stefan kissed.

Stefan saw her necklace, revealing that it was Elena's necklace. "It's beautiful."

"It goes with my sisters." Morgana told him. "A witch gave them to us. Supposedly they're magical."

"And are they?" Stefan asked.

"They brought me love, didn't they?" Morgana replied.

Klaus and Rebekah arrived, catching Morgana by arm, pulling her up. "It's late, Gana, we're leaving."

"Get off of me!" Morgana told him.

Stefan stood. "Who is this guy?"

From the bar with a glass in her hand, Elizabeth noticed the confrontation, watching a little nervous to see Klaus.

"Stefan, don't." Morgana told him. "He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks."

"So, this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about." Klaus told them. He looked at Morgana. "You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored, I want to go."

"Then go without me, you have Rebekah." Morgana told him. "I'm not your girlfriend."

"No, you're my sister, which means..." Klaus trailed off. "You have to do as I say."

They heard Elizabeth's voice. "Speaking of protectors..." Stefan turned to face Elizabeth so Rebekah, Morgana and Klaus could see her. Elizabeth stood next to Stefan, looking at Rebekah and Klaus. "I'm Stefan's protector. Sorry, he's too rude for an introduction. My name's Serena Blackwell." Klaus took in her appearance knowing who it was. "So, is there a problem here?"

Klaus suddenly had a change of heart. "No. Not at all." Rebekah and Morgana smirked knowingly, looking at Elizabeth with a relieved glance. "Just wondering if you and your brother would like to join me and my sister's for a drink."

Elizabeth smiled a small nervous smile.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Warehouse**

Klaus and Elizabeth stood together.

"Your sisters?" Elizabeth asked. "So Stefan and I knew two other Original vampires."

"I'll prove it to you." Klaus told her, walking toward two of his family's coffins, opening it to reveal Rebekah and Morgana.

Elizabeth walked closer. "I don't remember Rebekah."

"Well, don't tell her that." Klaus told her. "The two of you were the best of friends. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." He took the dagger out of their chests. "Time to wake up, little sisters."

...

Rebekah and Morgana still weren't awake.

Klaus and Elizabeth were waiting.

"Any day now, Rebekah, Morgana." Klaus told them impatiently. He looked at Elizabeth. "Their dramatic. A lot like you in that department."

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus told her.

"Do I?" Elizabeth asked.

Klaus pointed at her. "In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you."

...

 **Flashback 4 - 1920s**

 **Night - Gloria's Bar**

Rebekah, Morgana, Stefan, Klaus and Elizabeth were sitting together at a table.

"So, Stefan, Serena, enlighten me." Klaus told them. "What makes you worthy of the love or the friendship of an Original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than I diluted bloodline."

A girl that looked like Rosie but with short hair appeared next to the table. She smiled, sitting on the other side of Rebekah, leaving a seat free next to her. "Don't listen to him, either of you. Nik's an elitist." She looked at Elizabeth. "And I think he's got a little thing for you."

"And how would you know that, Esmeralda?" Klaus asked.

"I can read all your private thoughts." Esmeralda told him teasingly, laughing.

Elizabeth smiled slyly.

Klaus smirked.

Stefan looked at Esmeralda. "I remember you. You were friends with a vampire named Sage in 1912."

"Yeah, I remember the you, too." Rosalita told them. "In fact, I am the reason that your brother Damon convinced you to feed and made you spiral down this badly." She seemed to be using a form of compulsion that was really mind control. "I believe that the best way to show your love to your family or dearly beloved ones, is to be cruel to them when they're cruel to you. And so do all of you."

"Esmeralda's an old friend of the family." Rebekah explained. "A Doppelganger turned into a vampire."

Elizabeth tried to hide her reaction.

"I prefer the title 'immortal'." Esmeralda told them.

"Doppelganger, huh?" Stefan asked. "And how do you know that?"

"Our little brother Henrik used to have a love that looked just like her." Klaus answered.

"Hmm." Stefan hummed. "And where's the rest of your family?"

"Well, let's see." Klaus told them. "Um... I killed most of them."

"But not all." Morgana told them.

Elizabeth gave Morgana a curious look. "And you're okay with that?"

"Well, we all had the chance to choose a side." Rebekah told them. "We chose the right one, eventually."

Rebekah touched Klaus' hand with a small smile.

A man stopped next to the table. "Where the hell's my wife?"

"I don't know." Esmeralda told him. "I give up."

"You think you're so tough?" The man asked. "Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight."

"Ooh." Esmeralda mocked.

Rebekah, Morgana, Stefan and Klaus laughed.

Elizabeth called to a woman. "Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second."

Lila walked closer.

Her husband looked at her. "Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving."

Elizabeth stopped him, compelling him. "Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting."

The man sat down next to Rebekah.

Lila sat next to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took off Lila's glove and took out a knife.

"Serena, don't be mean." Morgana told her.

"Just let her do her thing." Stefan told her, smiling a small smile.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man asked.

Klaus seemed intrigued.

Kaylin cut a 'E' into Lila's wrist and poured the blood in a glass.

"Serena." Esmeralda told her.

Elizabeth looked up.

Esmeralda just looked at her, not having to say a word, using mind control.

Elizabeth took Lila's other wrist, cutting an 'P' into it, pouring the blood into another glass. "Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Lila stood, walking away, leaving. Elizabeth looked at the man. "I'd like you to join me and Esme there next to you for a drink."

Elizabeth slid one glass over to Esmeralda.

Esmeralda easily took it.

Elizabeth gave the man the glass with the blood of his wife.

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" The man asked.

"I said, drink." Elizabeth told him. The man took a sip of his wife's blood. Elizabeth leaned forward. "I didn't catch your name."

"Go to hell." The man told her.

Klaus laughed.

"Do you want another sip?" Elizabeth asked.

"Liam." The man answered. "Liam Grant."

"Liam Grant." Elizabeth repeated, sitting back, smiling. "Have another sip, Liam." Liam looked at Esmeralda. Esmeralda smiled, raising her glass, taking a drink. Liam took another sip. Elizabeth pointed at him. "Finish it."

Liam finished the drink that was his wife's blood.

Klaus laughed.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Warehouse**

Klaus led Elizabeth past the family coffins. "I was your number one fan."

"Why should I believe any of this?" Elizabeth asked.

Klaus compelled the guy who handled the transport. "When they wake up, tell them to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let them feed until you die."

Klaus walked toward the door.

Elizabeth followed after him. "Where are you going?"

"You think I'm lying, Elisaveta." Klaus told her. "You and I knew each other, and so much more than 'knew each other'. You trusted me with your secrets, and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?" Elizabeth asked

Klaus smiled. "We're going to your old apartment."

Klaus walked out, leaving.

Elizabeth paused for a moment, following him.

...

 **Gloria's Bar**

 **(Song:) We Come Out at Night - Snake! Snake! Snakes!**

Stefan, Damon, Emma and Evelyn walked through the crowd.

Gloria walked toward them, looking at Stefan and Damon. "Well, look at what the wind blew in."

"Gloria." Stefan told her.

"Damn!" Damon told her. "If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around."

"I always did like you better." Gloria told them. "But I see Elisaveta is still running with the wrong crowd."

"You've seen her?" Emma asked.

"With Klaus." Gloria answered, looking at Emma. "Bad combo. And who might you be?"

"Family," Stefan answered. "Great-great-great..."

Stefan looked at Emma as if he was trying to remember how many greats.

"Something niece." Emma finished. Gloria looked at them in amusement. Emma looked at Gloria. "My name's Emma Gilbert." She gestured to Evelyn. "And this is..."

"Evelyn Zhu." Evelyn finished. "One of Elizabeth's old friends that wants to get her away from Klaus."

"Good luck with that." Gloria told them.

"Well, we'll have better luck if tell us where they went." Evelyn told her.

"They'll be back here later tonight." Gloria told them. "They're out running a little errand for me."

"Gloria..." Damon trailed off, touching her hand. "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?"

Gloria took her hand away. "I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire."

Emma smirked in amusement.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Elizabeth's Apartment**

Isabella was sitting on the bed, reading Stefan's diary.

Stefan: (voice over) "April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again."

Elena walked into the room.

"Seriously, Isabella?" Elena asked. "That's private."

"You and Damon read it on the way here." Isabella pointed out, turning the pages to skip the boring parts. "It's my turn now. 'June, 1924. Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery'."

"Isabella..." Elena trailed off.

"Shh." Isabella told them, turning the pages again. "'1935. Cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's onto her next project.. Getting me to laugh.'" Isabella smiled, turning the pages. "'1936. I told Lexi to find Serena.'"

Isabella stopped when she heard footsteps out in the hall.

She heard Klaus's voice."What a charming little homestead. Must have cost a fortune."

Isabella tensed reflexively, sitting up.

Elena looked at her in confusion, realizing that she must have been listening to something that she hadn't been, focusing her hearing.

They both heard Elizabeth's voice."Actually, it didn't cost anything. Compulsion. But it looked a thousand times better in the '20s. Why would you bring me back here, Klaus?"

Isabella and Elena exchanged a concerned look.

...

 **Building Hallway**

Klaus and Elizabeth walked toward the door.

Klaus saw the broken lock on the door, kicking in the door. "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?"

...

 **Closet**

Elena and Isabella were in the closet.

Isabella was next to the list of names.

Elena was on the other side of the closet, more hidden than her vampire friend was. Her breathing was slightly heavy.

Isabella put a finger to her lips.

...

 **Living Room**

Elizabeth and Klaus walked in.

"It's been vacant for decades." Elizabeth told him. "People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?"

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood..." Klaus trailed off. "I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little ritual."

Elizabeth nodded. "To write it down."

...

 **Closet**

Elena and Isabella looked at the list of names on the wall.

They found Liam Grant's name.

...

 **Living Room**

Elizabeth and Klaus were facing each other.

Klaus smiled in what seemed to be pride or awe. "And relive the kill... over and over again." He opened the closet door. "You believe me now?"

Elizabeth stepped closer slowly, cautiously.

...

 **Closet**

Elena and Isabella were still hidden.

Elizabeth slowly walked in, feeling surreal for being back here. She saw Elena and Isabella in hiding, surprised, though she wasn't shocked. She was overwhelmed and a little angry with her family and friends putting themselves in danger for her once again.

Elena gave Elizabeth a small smile, looking hopeful.

Isabella looked at little hopeful, but she also looked ready to run or fight if she had to.

Elizabeth met their gazes calmly, calling back to Klaus. "Look what I found."

Isabella was in shock. Elena looked scared. They both thought she was turning them over to Klaus.

Elizabeth grabbed a bottle.

...

 **Living Room**

Elizabeth walked out of the closet with the bottle, joining Klaus. "1918. Single malt."

Klaus smiled. "My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with."

Klaus walked away.

Elizabeth closed the closet door.

...

 **Closet**

Elena and Isabella looked at each other in relief, sighing.

...

 **Living Room**

Isabella was defensive now, holding vervain and wolfsbane grenades if necessary.

Elena was standing behind a wall nearby.

Stefan, Damon, Emma and Evelyn walked in.

Elena walked out of hiding.

Isabella looked at Evelyn. "Finally! I called you an hour ago."

Damon sighed. "We know where Elizabeth's going to be tonight."

Damon sat down.

"We told you that we were practically discovered by Klaus and you're not even gonna ask how it went?" Isabella asked skeptically.

"We had an hour of Emma's snarky commentary pointing out what a bad idea it was to leave you three here alone, process it, and move on." Stefan told them.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, looking at Isabella and Elena. "Are you okay?"

Isabella and Elena nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, good." Damon told them. "Get ready. We need to leave soon."

"So you guys know where she's going to be?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Emma answered. "With Klaus."

"So Damon, Evelyn, Isabella and I distract Klaus and all of you deal with Elizabeth." Stefan told them.

"Okay." Emma told them. "Thank you."

Damon stood up. "But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips our hearts out. So please, tell me you can do this."

Emma nodded. "We can do this."

...

 **Gloria's Bar**

 **(Song:) Blood Call - The Elliots**

Klaus and Elizabeth were sitting at the bar.

Gloria gave them two beers. "Where's Rebekah and Morgana?"

"They'll be here." Klaus answered. "I can't just conjure them on demand." Gloria walked away. Elizabeth was overwhelmed with everything she was learning. Klaus looked at Elizabeth. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground, queen."

"So this is why you asked me to be with you all summer?" Elizabeth asked. "Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?"

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus told her.

"What's the other half?" Elizabeth asked.

Klaus looked at her. "The other half, Elisaveta, is that you fell in love with me again."

...

 **Flashback 5 - 1920s**

 **Night - Gloria's Bar**

 **(Song:) Ain't Misbehaving - Ella Fitzgerald**

Klaus and Elizabeth were sitting at the bar, talking happily.

"They're jealous." Elizabeth told him. "Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are."

"What?" Klaus asked. "An abomination?"

"No." Elizabeth answered. "A king. You always call me your queen, Klaus. Queen of Chicago. If I'm your queen, you're my king."

Klaus smiled.

Elizabeth smiled, giggling.

Klaus looked at her in appreciation, adoring it. "Look at us. Two sad orphans. I would rather talk about other things than my family."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Elizabeth asked.

"I want to talk about you." Klaus answered. "Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

Klaus took out a box, handing it to her.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Go ahead." Elizabeth told her. "Open it."

Elizabeth looked down at the box, opening it, revealing a jewel bracelet. She smiled with shock, looking up at Klaus.

Klaus smiled at her reaction, taking the bracelet from the box, clasping it around her wrist.

Elizabeth smiled, looking down. She pressed her lips together, looking up at Klaus. "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She bit her lip teasingly, smirking. "I'd rather fall in and out of love as I wish."

"Well, that's why I like you." Klaus told her. Elizabeth tilted her head. "I could show you the world, if you want. Take you where you want to be, show you what you want to see. But... I should warn you... Be careful. I'm totally mad."

"I've been hurt before." Elizabeth told him. "I can handle the pain. Just like you can, which is why I like you, Nik. I'm glad I met you. I might even be falling in love again."

Klaus smiled.

Elizabeth placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him passionately. Klaus held his hand to the back of her head, caressing it closer to deepen the kiss.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gloria's Bar**

Elizabeth and Klaus sat together at the bar.

Klaus raised his shot of tequila. "To falling in love."

Elizabeth didn't answer, overwhelmed.

Klaus watched her reaction carefully, like it was the reason that he hadn't told her all these months.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Forbes Cellar**

The cellar was dark.

Caroline had burns marks on her skin. Her head was bowed.

Bill was sitting against a wall. "I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called and told me about you... I sat down and cried."

Caroline looked up. "Dad, I'm okay. I've learned to adapt. I don't need to be fixed. I can't be fixed."

Bill stood, walking closer. "I've always taught you to try your best. I need you to try your best now." He crouched next to her, putting a blood bag in front of her. Caroline was trying so hard not to transform. "There, see? You're doing it."

Caroline raised her head with tears in her eyes. She could not look at her father. "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Bill told her. "Fight the urge."

"Daddy, I'm starving." Caroline told him.

"I know you are, Care." Bill told her. "Try."

Caroline cried. "Why? You know that this isn't going to work."

"It has to work." Bill told her. "It's the only option."

"Why are you trying to fix me?" Caroline asked.

"So I don't have to kill you!" Bill answered.

Caroline looked at him in shock. The surprise from his words was enough to make her lower her guard. Her instincts for the blood in front of her made her transform. "Daddy, I'm sorry."

Bill looked up. "The sun's gone down. We'll try again tomorrow."

Bill stroked her hair back. He walked out of the room.

...

 **Foyer**

Bill closed the locked the door. He heard a gun being cocked, looking up.

Liz was standing at the top of the stairs above him, aiming a gun down at him. "Hello, Bill."

"Put the gun down, Liz." Bill told her. "I know what I'm doing."

"That's our daughter in there." Liz told him. "She looks up to you. She loves you."

"Then she'll trust me to do the right thing." Bill told her. "Let me do this, Liz. Not because she's a monster. But because we love her."

Liam stepped into view from behind Liz.

Bill looked at Liam in guilty silence. "Liam..."

"Dad, let her go." Liam told him. "Please."

Bill looked so hurt, but cold as ice at the same time. "I can't, Liam. You know that."

Liam walked downstairs to stand in front of Bill. "Dad, it's Caroline. She's still the same Care. You know she is."

Bill shook his head. "She's not the same girl, Liam."

Liam never looked away from her father, calling out. "Tyler."

Tyler came out, walking down the stairs behind Liam, walking closer.

Bill took a step toward him. "You're not going in there."

Liam stepped in his way, giving him a hard look. "Dad, you let him go. What are you going to do, Dad? You going to hurt me, too? You going to torture me like you tortured Care?" Bill shook his head painfully, begging for hi to understand, trying to place a hand on his shoulder. Liam took a step back, holding up His hand to stop him from touching him. "Don't." She looked at Tyler. "Go ahead."

...

 **Cell**

Caroline was still chained to her chair.

Tyler opened the door, walking in.

Caroline looked up weakly. "Tyler." Liam walked in. "Liam?"

Liam walked closer worriedly, looking at her. "Care."

Tyler walked closer. "It's okay. We're going to get you out of here."

Tyler broke the restraints on Caroline to break her free, picking her up in a cradle.

"My ring." Caroline told them.

Liam looked around, finding Caroline's daylight ring on the floor, picking it up.

Tyler walked out, leaving with Caroline in his arms.

Liam followed him with the daylight ring.

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Gloria's Bar**

Elizabeth and Klaus were still sitting at the bar.

Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. "So, I'm confused. If we were such great friends that we had allegedly fallen for each other again..." Klaus smirked at the fact that she still didn't believe him. "Then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who bit me to convince my friend to drink enough blood to be on an all-summer-long bender, and wouldn't heal me until I came with you?"

Klaus sighed. "All good things must come to an end."

...

 **Flashback 6 - 1920s**

 **Night - Gloria's Bar**

 **(Song:) Blue Jade - American Swing Ensemble**

Stefan and Morgana were dancing.

Klaus and Elizabeth were dancing. Klaus smiled, at peace with the moment he was in, spinning Elizabeth to face him, twirling her again. Elizabeth smiled happily, laying her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance.

Esmeralda and Rebekah was sitting down at a table, watching her friends have their fun, smiling, taking a drink. But suddenly, Esmeralda seemed to feel something.

 **(Song Ends)**

Policemen entered and shot everywhere in the bar.

Morgana and Stefan hid behind the bar.

Klaus took Elizabeth and Rebekah to the side, protecting them.

Esmeralda finished the drink with annoyance, standing, starting to walk forward.

Stefan took one of the bullets from the floor. "They're using wooden bullets. They know."

"That means he's here." Morgana told him.

"Who?" Stefan asked. "Who's here?"

Two police officers stood on either side of Esmeralda, making her stop walking, aiming their guns at her.

Esmeralda gave them an annoyed look, looking from one to the other, controlling their minds.

The two police officers aimed their guns away from Esmeralda, aiming them at each other, firing at each other, killing each other, both falling to the floor.

Esmeralda walked away.

Klaus pulled Kaylin and Rebekah toward the bar. "Morgana! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart."

"Nik." Elizabeth told him. Morgana and Stefan stood, walking out from behind the bar. Klaus caught Morgana by the arm. "What the hell is going on?"

"Stefan!" Rebekah told him.

"Go!" Klaus told her. Still holding Morgana's wrist, Stefan made her necklace fall to the floor. Magically, Rebekah's necklace fell with it, connecting like magnets. Stefan was about to pick them up, but Klaus interrupted him to talk to him and Elizabeth. "Stefan, Elisaveta. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. "Nik, you knew it was me?"

Klaus compelled both of them. "I will always know it is you Elisaveta. You both must forget Rebekah, Morgana and me. Until I say otherwise, neither of you ever knew us. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother... or someone to love."

Klaus hesitated to let go of Elizabeth's hand, about to leave. He turned back, placing a hand on either of her cheeks, kissing her one last time. He pulled away, closing his eyes once more, kissing her forehead, letting a tear fall.

Elizabeth opened her eyes.

Klaus had disappeared.

Stefan was no longer next to them.

Elizabeth looked around in confusion, not knowing what had happened. She put her hand to her chest, revealing that she was no longer wearing the bracelet that Klaus had given to her. She seemed to know that something was missing, looking at her wrist in confusion. She had no memory of her friend or the man she once loved.

Elizabeth's body faded back to the tomb.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gloria's Bar**

Elizabeth and Klaus were sitting at the bar.

Elizabeth looked at Klaus in confusion. "You compelled both of us to forget?"

Klaus clearly still felt guilty for that night, not wanting to show her how much it still affected him. "It was time for Rebekah, Morgana and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate."

"But why?" Elizabeth asked. "You shouldn't have to cover your tracks." She pointed at him. "Unless you're running from someone."

Klaus looked at Elizabeth, unamused. "Storytime's over."

Elizabeth turned her head to see Stefan and Damon.

Damon nodded to the door for Elizabeth to come outside.

Elizabeth looked at Klaus. "I need another drink. A real one."

Elizabeth finished her drink in a haste, both angry and annoyed, standing, turning around, walking away.

Klaus took the anger and annoyance she had shown as a reaction toward him and the revelation.

...

 **Outside - Parking Lot**

Stefan and Damon were waiting.

Elizabeth rushed outside toward them, pushing Stefan and Damon back incredulously in anger. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan replied. "You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next."

"What are you, good, bad?" Damon asked. "Pick one!"

"Klaus almost saw Isabella and Elena today." Elizabeth told them. "You have to get them out of Chicago."

"None of us are going anywhere until we've got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend." Damon told her.

"Emma is the key to everything." Elizabeth told them. "Klaus can't know that she's alive."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't." Elizabeth told them. "Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. You both love both of them to an annoyingly obsessive level, so take them home and all of you just forget about me."

Neither of them answered right away.

"Well, We are not the only stubborn people you need to worry about." Stefan told her.

Elizabeth looked at them for an explanation.

Stefan and Damon looked behind her.

Elizabeth turned to see Emma behind her. She was trying not to be affected from seeing her family members here. She tilted her head. "I'm actually surprised none of you have killed the others yet."

Emma walked closer. "Not for lack of trying." She looked at Stefan, Isabella and Damon. "Go inside. Help Evelyn and make sure she doesn't get herself killed. We got this."

Stefan and Damon went inside.

Elizabeth looked at Emma suspiciously. "Got what?"

Emma shrugged innocently.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Kale - Nerves Junior**

Klaus was drinking.

Gloria called out to the people in the bar. "Last call. Drink 'em up."

The bar started to clear out.

Evelyn joined Klaus at the bar.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raft now." Klaus told her.

Evelyn smirked. "Oh, I've been called worse."

Klaus chuckled, smirking sarcastically.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

Klaus still sat at the bar with Evelyn , turning to see Stefan, Isabella and Damon walking closer. "You lot don't give up, do you?"

"Give us Elizabeth back, you'll never have to see any of us again." Evelyn told him.

"Well, I am torn." Klaus told him. "You see, I promised Elisaveta I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..."

"I'm just trying to repay my debt." Evelyn told him.

Klaus nodded. "Ah. Even if it kills you." He looked at Stefan and Damon. "So what is your excuse? Is your family really so afraid of losing Elizabeth to the darkness in her by relating the the darkness in me? Which means that it could either be me or her to convince you to let her go."

"What can I say?" Damon asked. "We're a family of thrill-seekers."

Klaus gripped Evelyn by her throat.

...

 **Outside - Parking Lot**

Elizabeth and Emma were arguing.

"What do you want, Emma?" Elizabeth asked impatiently. "Evelyn, Stefan and Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long."

"Oh, I don't know, Lizzie." Emma told her sarcastically. "Come home."

Isabella approached Elizabeth from behind.

Emma was distracting Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knew Isabella was there, rushing to turn around, catching her hands as Isabella tried to snap her neck. "How much clearer can I make it?" She threw Isabella back into the brick wall behind her, making her fall. "I don't want to come home!"

Emma walked closer. "Not for lack of trying." She looked at Stefan, Isabella and Damon. "Go inside. Help Evelyn and make sure she doesn't get herself killed. We got this."

Stefan and Damon went inside.

Elizabeth looked at Emma suspiciously. "Got what?"

Emma shrugged innocently.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Kale - Nerves Junior**

Klaus was drinking.

Gloria called out to the people in the bar. "Last call. Drink 'em up."

The bar started to clear out.

Evelyn joined Klaus at the bar.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raft now." Klaus told her.

Evelyn smirked. "Oh, I've been called worse."

Klaus chuckled, smirking sarcastically.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

Klaus still sat at the bar with Evelyn , turning to see Stefan, Isabella and Damon walking closer. "You lot don't give up, do you?"

"Give us Elizabeth back, you'll never have to see any of us again." Evelyn told him.

"Well, I am torn." Klaus told him. "You see, I promised Elisaveta I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..."

"I'm just trying to repay my debt." Evelyn told him.

Klaus nodded. "Ah. Even if it kills you." He looked at Stefan and Damon. "So what is your excuse? Is your family really so afraid of losing Elizabeth to the darkness in her by relating the the darkness in me? Which means that it could either be me or her to convince you to let her go."

"What can I say?" Damon asked. "We're a family of thrill-seekers."

Klaus gripped Evelyn by her throat.

...

 **Outside - Parking Lot**

Elizabeth and Emma were arguing.

"What do you want, Emma?" Elizabeth asked impatiently. "Evelyn, Stefan and Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long."

"Oh, I don't know, Lizzie." Emma told her sarcastically. "Come home."

Isabella approached Elizabeth from behind.

Emma was distracting Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knew Isabella was there, rushing to turn around, catching her hands as Isabella tried to snap her neck. "How much clearer can I make it?" She threw Isabella back into the brick wall behind her, making her fall. "I don't want to come home!"

Isabella stood.

...

 **Inside**

Klaus lifted Damon off the floor by the throat with one arm. "Oh, dear, what was that? I'm boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." He stabbed Damon in the stomach with a toothpick. Damon groaned in pain. "Oh! No, that's not it. Hmm." Stefan rushed toward Klaus, pushing him back to make him let go of Damon. Klaus gripped Stefan by the the throat, pushing him against the wall, stabbing him in the chest with the toothpick. "Ooh. Almost."

Klaus angled the toothpick upward toward Stefan's heart.

Damon stood. "You want us to leave you alone? Take your compulsion off Stefan and let Elizabeth go."

Klaus threw Stefan into a table, making it break and making him fall to the floor. He faced Damon and Evelyn, chuckling in amusement. "I find it amazing that you lot think that this is how it works. It's not. I'm sorry, but I play by my own rules." Klaus ripped a part of the chair off as a makeshift stake, crouching over Stefan, using one hand to hold him down and the other to raise the stake. Evelyn rushed closer, spinning the stake to stake Klaus in the chest, but not having effect as he was a hybrid. Klaus started to laugh. "I'll give you points for trying." Stefan stood, backing away toward Damon and Evelyn. "You don't have to negotiate Elisaveta's freedom. When I'm done with her, she won't want to go back." Klaus grabbed Stefan. "And I won't take my compulsion away from you about you indulging in your life as a Ripper. I will take away my compulsion that made you forget." He compelled Stefan. "So you will remember."

Stefan was completely in shock.

...

 **Outside**

Elena walked toward Isabella. They were watching Emma and Elizabeth.

"Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids." Elizabeth told them. She looked at Emma. "The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working."

"Look, I know you're trying to protect her, but we can't let you do it." Elena told her. "Come with us, Elizabeth, please."

"And what do you expect if I do?" Elizabeth asked. "Huh? It's never going to be the same, Elena."

"I know that." Emma told her. "We all do."

"I don't think you do." Elizabeth told them. "I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans."

"Lexi found Stefan like this before." Elena told them. "In the '30s, and... And she saved you."

"And you know what Stefan did after that?" Elizabeth asked. "He spent 30 years trying to pull himself together." She looked at Emma . "To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life."

"How long did it take you?" Emma asked.

Elizabeth looked away. "A few weeks, maybe months probably because I was in the tomb.."

"Exactly." Emma told her. "It took you less time than it took Stefan because you wanted to change, because you had complete control over yourself. You can change again. We can't give up on you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked back at them, nodding. "Yes, you can." Isabella tried to vervain Elizabeth from behind. Elizabeth caught her wrist without looking at her, twisting her arm to break it, flipping Isabella over her head onto the car hood next to her, making the windshield shatter, shocking Emma and Elena. "It is done!" Isabella looked up, groaning in pain. "That part of my life is done! I don't want to see any of you. I don't want to talk to any of you. I just want all of you to go."

Elizabeth looked at them, hoping that they bought her act, turning around, walking away.

They didn't have a choice but to let her go.

...

 **Damon's Camaro**

 **(Song:) Shelter - Birdy**

Emma sat in the passenger seat, not saying a word.

Elena sat in the backseat, holding her necklace.

Damon got in, looking between them. "You okay?"

Elena shook her head, not saying a word.

Emma looked angry and devastated. "Just drive."

Damon looked at them in guilt.

...

 **Stefan's Car**

Isabella was in the passenger seat, healing.

Stefan got into the driver's seat.

Isabella looked at him. "You okay?"

"Klaus gave me my memories back from the '20s." Stefan told her. "Elizabeth and I knew him and his sisters Morgana and Rebekah. He compelled us to forget because they were running from someone."

"Who would ever cause an Original like Klaus to be so scared of him that he would run?" Isabella asked.

Stefan shook his head. "I have no idea."

Stefan's car and Damon's Camaro drove away, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

Caroline, Liam and Liz were sitting on Caroline's bed.

Caroline was showered, healed, in pajamas. She was finishing a blood bag, handing it to Liam. "Thank you."

Caroline and Liam embraced for a long moment, pulling away.

Caroline laid down, covering herself up with the covers.

"Honey, your dad..." Liz trailed off. "All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them."

"You did." Liam told her softly.

"You both taught me to look at things in a different way." Liz told them.

"I just thought that he was the one who got me." Caroline admitted.

"He did." Liz told them. "He will again."

Tyler stood in the doorway.

Liam looked at Caroline, smiling a small, sad smile, standing.

Liz stood, following him.

Caroline stopped them. "Mom? Liam?" Liam and Liz looked at Caroline. "Thanks for believing in me."

Liam and Liz smiled small, sad smiles, nodding, walking out, leaving.

Tyler walked toward Caroline, trying to make her feel better. "Would now be a bad time to give you crap about sneaking out on me?"

Caroline managed a smile.

They both chuckled.

Caroline was crying, sitting up.

Tyler laid next to her under the covers.

Caroline put her head on his head, continuing to cry. "He hates me. My dad hates me."

Tyler kissed Caroline on the head, holding her comfortingly after the hell that her own father had put her through for the last few days.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Warehouse**

Klaus entered the room in the warehouse full of his family's coffins.

Morgana and Rebekah's coffin were empty.

The guard was lying dead on the floor nearby.

Klaus looked around. "Rebekah... Morgana... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Rebekah rushed toward Klaus, stabbing him in the chest with the dagger, making him gasp in pain. "Go to hell, Nik!"

...

 **Flashback 7**

 **Warehouse - Outside**

Klaus, Morgana and Rebekah were next to a car in a warehouse.

"Hurry up, Rebekah, Morgana." Klaus told them. "Let's go."

Morgana didn't move, continuing to look toward the other end of the warehouse. "They'll be here any second."

"Do you want to die?" Klaus asked. "We've been found. We need to move."

"I'm not leaving without Stefan, and I'm surprised that you would leave without Elisaveta with how. Long you've been searching for her." Morgana told him.

"They're not coming." Klaus told her. "We have to disappear. We have to let them go."

"What did you do?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus grabbed Morgana's arm. "Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums."

Morgana pulled her arm free. "I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan."

"Fine." Klaus told her. "Then choose. Him or me." Morgana didn't answer. "That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go."

Klaus turned around, walking toward the truck.

"Goodbye, Nik." Morgana told him.

Klaus stopped walking.

Morgana turned to leave.

Klaus appeared in front of Morgana, driving a dagger into her heart, temporarily kill her than doing the same to Rebekah.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Warehouse**

Rebekah glared angrily at her brother.

Klaus took the dagger out of his chest, holding it out beside him, dropping it to the floor. "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Morgana told him coming to stand by Rebekah.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah, Morgana. " Klaus told her. "So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering." He called out. "You can come in."

Elizabeth hesitantly walked in, looking at Rebekah and Morgana, but she didn't remember Rebekah.

Rebekah was shocked to see her. "Elisaveta... Where's... where is Stefan?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, completely overwhelmed, not knowing what to do.

Klaus looked at Elizabeth for a moment, walking closer, putting his hand on her shoulder, compelling her. "Now you remember."

Elizabeth started to remember everything, closing her eyes.

...

 **Flashback 8 - 1920s**

 **Night - Gloria's Bar**

It was the same night the bar had gotten shot up by the police.

Rebekah, Morgana, Elizabeth and Esmeralda stood next to each other, looking across the bar to where Stefan and Klaus were sitting, laughing.

Esmeralda smiled. "I think your friends brothers might stop hating each other, after all."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Warehouse**

Elizabeth opened her eyes, looking at Rebekah with newly recovered memories, in shock. "Rebekah."

Klaus was standing behind Elizabeth for her to receive different sets of memories when she would see him. "Elisaveta."

Elizabeth turned to face him, receiving a flood of memories.

...

 **Flashback 5 - 1920s**

 **Night - Gloria's Bar**

It was the same night that Klaus had given Elizabeth the bracelet at the bar when they had shared the kiss.

Elizabeth looked at the photographer, smiling. "Hey, take a picture of my boyfriend and me."

"I'm not really interested in taking pictures." Klaus told her.

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, come on, Nik. Immortality or not, life can end at any moment. And I would like something to remember us by."

Klaus sighed, still not inclined. "Serena..."

Elizabeth tilted her head, giving him a look. "Nik."

Klaus couldn't resist a smile, sighing. "Fine."

Elizabeth smiled.

Klaus had his arm around her waist, holding her close. Elizabeth had her hand on his chest. They were both smiling.

The photographer took the picture.

...

 **Earlier in the Night**

Klaus and Elizabeth sat together. Klaus smiled. Elizabeth placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him passionately.

...

 **Flashback 7**

 **Night - Gloria's Bar**

Klaus and Elizabeth were dancing. Klaus smiled, at peace with the moment he was in, spinning Elizabeth to face him, twirling her again. Elizabeth smiled.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Warehouse**

Elizabeth was completely overwhelmed with the memories, looking at Klaus. "I remember... the way I fell for you again." Klaus smiled a small smile. Elizabeth turned to Rebekah. "And I remember you. We were all friends."

"We are friends." Klaus told her, smiling. He let the smile fade, returning serious, looking at Rebekah and Morgana. "And now the reason your both here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original Witch."

"The Original Witch?" Rebekah repeated in distaste.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah and Morgana touched their neck. "Where's our necklaces? What did you do with them? We never take them off."

"I don't know." Klaus told them. "I didn't touch them."

Rebekah went back to her coffin lookin inside but finding nothing. "We need to find them, Nik. Now, I want our necklaces back!"

"Tell me those aren't what the witch needs, Rebekah, Morgana!" Klaus told them, grabbing their arms.

Morgana pushed him off, looking into her coffin, but didn't find them. She slammed the lid shut, throwing it back on the floor.

Elizabeth looked away, remembering the necklaces Rebekah and Morgana had dropped in the bar. They had connected like magnets, like magic.

They were the same necklaces Stefan gave Elena and Emma .

...

 **Street**

Evelyn was walking down a mostly deserted street, on the phone. "Okay, you were right. She was there."

Katherine was in the phone booth. "I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Where are you?"

Katherine smirked. "Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?"

Evelyn scoffed. "I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons."

"Keep guessing, Evelyn." Katherine told her. "Bye-bye."

Katherine hung up, laughing

...

 **Flashback 9 - 1920s**

 **Night - Gloria's Bar**

Morgana/Emma's necklace and Rebekah/Elena's necklace were on the floor.

Katherine was standing above them. She sensed another Doppelganger immortal, rushing into hiding.

Esmeralda looked down at the antiques.

A man walked toward Esmeralda. "Hey, lady." Esmeralda turned to face him, stepping away from the necklaces slowly. "Chicago P.D."

"I'm not afraid of you." Esmeralda told him.

Stefan watched them, picking up the necklaces as he did.

The man looked at Esmeralda . "Oh, I'm not here for you." He showed her a drawing of Rebekah, Morgana and Klaus. "Have you seen these three?"

"I've never seen those people before in my life." Esmeralda told him, giving him a look, using mind control. "I won't find them until way after they leave Chicago, and neither will you, Mikael."

Mikael turned to the police officers. "Wrap it up, boys. We're through here."

Mikael looked at Esmeralda.

Esmeralda smiled, tilting her head.

Katherine watched in intrigue.

...

 **Now**

 **Day Three**

 **Morning - Street**

Katherine was walking along the street, hailing a cab.

The city sign on the cab said Chicago.

Katherine looked around, getting into the cab.


	5. Disturbing Behavior

**Day One**

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Clothing Store**

 **(Song:) Ready to Go - Martin Solveig ft. Kele**

Klaus and Elizabeth were sitting in two separate chairs, drinking champagne, waiting for Rebekah and Morgana tried on different dresses.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah complained from the fitting room.

"There's not." Elizabeth told her, looking down at her daylight necklace, messing with the pendant on it.

Rebekah walked out of the fitting room. She was wearing a short, black dress.

Rebekah looked at them in annoyance. "So, women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then." Kaylin looked up. "You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing," Klaus told her. He looked at Elizabeth, winking. "Most of them, anyway."

"And what's this music?" Morgana asked coming out of her changing room. "It sounds like a cable car accident."

"It's dance music." Elizabeth answered.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah and Morgana asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Are we done?" Klaus asked.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked.

"I needed two things from you two for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, two things." Klaus told them. "Your necklaces And you both lost them."

"We didn't lose them." Morgana told him. "They've just been missing for 90 years." She looked at Elizabeth. "So, what do you think? Is this something you'd wear?"

Elizabeth nodded, even though she looked as if she was thinking 'No way in hell'. "Yes." Klaus looked at Elizabeth knowingly, tilting his head, smirking. Elizabeth looked at him innocently. "What? I told her that's something I'd wear."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Elisaveta." Klaus told her

Elizabeth leaned forward in her seat, pretending to be debating something, standing, walking toward the rack of clothing next to Rebekah and Morgana.

Rebekah and Morgana gave Elizabeth a confused but expectant look.

Elizabeth shuffled through the clothes.

Klaus leaned forward in his chair in amusement, wondering where she was going with this.

Elizabeth pulled out two outfits, turning to Rebekah and Morgana, handing each one to them. "There. That's something I'd actually wear." She looked from Rebekah to Morgana to Klaus, smiling, tilting her head, raising her arms in a shrug. "Happy?"

Rebekah smiled. "Ecstatic."

Rebekah and Morgana walked inside the fitting room.

Elizabeth sighed, walking back toward her chair, grabbing her champagne, drinking.

Klaus looked at Elizabeth . "Nice one. Good work."

"Hey, I don't see you doing anything." Elizabeth replied, drinking the rest of her champagne.

"Retail therapy for my sister's driving you insane?" Klaus asked

"I know it's driving you insane, which is just as well, being you're the one that pulled the dagger's out of them." Elizabeth told him.

"We heard that." Rebekah and Morgana called.

Elizabeth sighed, putting her glass down. "All right. I'm gonna get some fresh air."

Elizabeth walked away.

Klaus smirked, pouring himself more champagne.

At the door, Elizabeth was about to go out when she saw Isabella across the street.

Isabella nodded for Elizabeth to follow him.

Elizabeth was even more annoyed and angry, looking back toward the direction Rebekah, Morgana and Klaus were still in to make sure they weren't paying attention, walking out of the store to follow Evelyn.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Damon and Emma were cooking.

Elena was standing nearby.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck." Damon them. "Everybody brings chili."

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Emma asked.

"Do I really have to go?" Elena complained.

"Yes." Emma answered. "You're going to be there."

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili." Damon told them.

"It's an old family recipe, okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah!" Damon told them. "I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili."

Damon smiled. Emma laughed, nudging him with her shoulder.

Elena looked a little jealous.

Emma looked at Elena. "Where's Stefan?"

"Probably feeding on some helpless girl when all he needs to do is ask for help." Elena told them.

Emma looked at Damon. "And why are you here, exactly?"

Damon nodded to Elena. "She knows."

"He thinks I'm going to break." Elena told her. "I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer trying to help someone who doesn't want to be helped or looking for someone who didn't want to be found."

"She's in denial." Emma told her.

"I'm not in denial." Elena growled in a whisper.

"No?" Damon asked. He touched Elena's necklace and Emma's necklace. "Aren't these the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"

Emma looked at Damon. "Okay, you said you're here to make sure Elena doesn't break, right?" Damon nodded. "Then why don't you give me answer to why you're flirting with me in front of my little sister?" Emma looked at Elena. "And why are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous." Elena told her unconvincingly.

"Being brought back to life sure has made your blunt personality even more blunt." Damon told told her.

"Mm-hmm." Emma hummed.

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Street**

Elizabeth followed Evelyn across the street, where neither Klaus, Morgana or Rebekah could see them.

Isabella turned to face Elizabeth, looking at her expectantly.

Elizabeth pushed her against the wall. "What the hell are you still doing here, Izzy, hmm?"

"You three look chummy." Isabella told her. "Rebekah and Morgana your new besties and Klaus your boyfriend?"

"A, he is not my boyfriend, B, you know, if he finds out you're still in Chicago, you're dead." Elizabeth told her.

"Happy to know that you still care." Isabella told her. "So tell me if I'm wrong. Morgana and Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for... That's the necklaces that Stefan gave to Elena and Emma."

Elizabeth smiled sarcastically, starting to back away. "Goodbye, Isabella."

Isabella grabbed her arm to stop her. "Elizabeth. Wait. You're up to something, tell me."

"They don't know where the necklaces are." Elizabeth told her. "I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control."

"Please, tell me you have a better plan than that." Isabella told her. Elizabeth didn't answer, smiling a sly smile. "You do. Come on, Elizabeth. Whatever diabolical plan you've got cooked up, it's not going to work."

"Well, if the most diabolical vampire women I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something extremely right." Elizabeth told her.

Isabella nodded sarcastically. "Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone." Elizabeth smirked, backing away. "And just in case you somehow pull it off, be careful. He'll ruin you."

Elizabeth used her words against her. "Happy to know you still care."

Elizabeth smirked, turning around, walking away, leaving.

Isabella shook her head, scoffing. She turned around, stopping when she saw Katherine in front of her. "You've been spying on us the whole time?"

"Oh, like you can talk." Katherine told him. "1920s, Klaus, Morgana and Rebekah were running from someone. A hunter. Their vampire friend Esmeralda managed to buy them enough time to get then the hell out of Chicago. Pearl told me she knew him. The only other people Elizabeth told were you and Anna. His name's Mikael. Who is he, Isabella?"

"Thanks for the intel, but I won't tell you anything." Isabella told her. "Not after all the hell you put us through. So, if you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere. Look for someone who doesn't want to kill you. Goodbye, Katherine."

Isabella walked past her, leaving her alone.

Katherine turned to watch her go, scoffing.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was in his bedroom, asleep.

Anna's ghost stood nearby. "Jeremy."

Jeremy woke up.

Anna was lying next to him.

Jeremy was shocked, standing. "Anna."

Anna was surprised, sitting up. "You heard me?"

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Wait, like heard me, heard me, or did it sound more like a..." Anna trailed off, standing.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked.

"I need to know you can hear me." Anna told him.

"You drop in, you tell me not to trust Vicki, and then you disappear?" Jeremy asked.

Anna gave him a look. "Jeremy! Tell me you can hear me."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I can hear you, all right? What the hell? What is it?"

Anna was happy that he could hear her. "I've been trying to get you to hear me for days. Yelling your name and screaming."

"You have?" Jeremy asked.

Anna nodded. "What changed? I've been trying to get through to you. Why now?"

"I was dreaming about you." Jeremy answered. "I-"

Anna was touched, sitting on the bed. "You were dreaming about me?"

Jeremy slowly sat next to her. "I can't believe this is actually happening. That you're actually here."

Anna smiled. "I'm here."

...

 **Foyer**

The doorbell rang.

Emma and Elena walked toward the door to open it.

Caroline, Liam, Evelyn and Rosie were standing outside, bearing food gift.

Caroline smiled. "We come bearing gifts."

Caroline, Liam, Evelyn and Rosie walked in.

"Please say that's not chili." Emma told them.

Bonnie walked into view.

Elena smiled. "Bonnie!"

"I'm back!" Bonnie told them. Emma , Elena and Bonnie embraced tightly, pulling away after a moment. Bonnie looked between Emma, Liam, Elena, Caroline, Evelyn and Rosie. "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for all of you."

Emma, Elena, Caroline, Liam, Evelyn and Rosie exchanged a look.

Jeremy walked downstairs. "Liam. Hey, I heard about what happened with your and Caroline's..."

Caroline had a look that said she wanted to hide and die at the mention of their father.

Evelyn walked up the stairs to kiss Jeremy to silence him before he made matters worse, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Emma, Liam, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Rosie were watching, smiling.

Evelyn pulled away, forcing a smile, tilting her head toward Caroline. "It's all good..."

Jeremy realized that it wasn't good to talk about it with Caroline around, nodding in understanding, wrapping his arms around her.

Evelyn returned the embrace.

Jeremy saw Anna in the reflection of the mirror behind Evelyn.

...

 **Town Square**

Liz and Stefan were walking along a street.

"So, Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Liz answered. "I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could, you know..."

Liz pointed to her eyes, meaning the gift of compulsion.

Stefan nodded. "Mm. Well, Damon wanted to kill him."

"I know, which is why I called for you to do this." Liz told him. "He's Caroline and Liam's father."

"He sounds like a dick to me." Stefan told her.

"Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on okay terms doesn't mean that I'm suddenly a big advocate for your 'lifestyle'." Liz told him.

Stefan nodded. "Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?"

...

 **Forbes Cellar - Foyer**

Liz and Stefan walked down the stairs.

"Double check him for vervain before you compel him." Liz told him.

They walked toward the door.

...

 **Cell**

Bill was tied to the chair. He had duct tape on his mouth.

Liz and Stefan walked in.

Stefan removed the duct tape.

Bill looked at Liz. "You brought another vampire into this?"

"It's the best thing for all of us, Bill." Liz told him.

"So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing." Stefan told him.

"I was trying to help her." Bill told them.

"Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's Caroline." Stefan told him. He transformed, biting Bill on the neck, drinking a little of his blood to check. He pulled away. "Yep. He's vervain-free."

"Just erase his memory, Stefan." Liz told him.

"So, Bill, I have a questions." Stefan told him. "What makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?"

"The mind's a powerful tool." Bill told them. "It can be trained and retrained. You just have to be strong enough."

"Oh, yeah?" Stefan asked. "I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control, myself." He compelled Bill. "You will leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring Caroline and Liam back-to-school shopping."

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Gloria's Bar**

Gloria was sitting at the table, holding her hands above a large tome on the table filled with candles.

Klaus, Morgana and Rebekah were standing at the bar.

Rebekah and Morgana were wearing the outfit Elizabeth had picked out for her.

Elizabeth walked in.

"You left us." Rebekah told her.

"Yeah, sorry." Elizabeth told them. "Retail therapy was making my head explode."

"Tell me about it." Klaus told her glumly.

Elizabeth looked at Gloria. "What's she doing?"

"She's failing." Klaus answered.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria told them.

"So use me." Morgana told her, walking closer. "I only wore it for a thousand years."

"See?" Gloria asked. "Now this one offers a solution." Morgana sat on the table.

"I don't care, just look for the damn things." Klaus told them.

Gloria looked at Morgana. "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart."

Morgana gave Gloria her hand.

Elizabeth looked a little nervous. "She's, uh, looking for the necklaces, huh?"

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Rosie, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Emma, Liam and Evelyn were all in the kitchen now, standing or sitting around the island.

Elena and Emma were cooking. Caroline and Evelyn were helping.

Rosie plopped a chip in her mouth.

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie told them.

"After the last few painful as hell full moons, I would kill for a normal family." Rosie told them.

"Yeah, but killing is what got you into this mess." Emma told her teasingly.

"Ha." Rosie told her sarcastically, waving her head.

"Hey, it's not just wolf girl who'd kill for a normal family." Caroline told them. "After the last few days, I would."

Liam scoffed playfully, smiling. "No offense taken."

"Liam, you're the only one in our family who is normal." Caroline told them. "Someone tries to take that away, I would kill them."

Liam smiled, helping Elena and Emma decant the chili in the casserole. "Since when did you guys learn how to cook?"

"Damon helped a little." Elena answered.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked.

Emma smiled a forced smile. "All of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good..."

Emma and Elena's necklace shocked them. "Ow!"

"Oh!" Liam told them. "Did I splash you?"

"No, no, my necklace." Elena told them.

"Mine too." Emma told them.

Elena and Emma moved the charms to show a burn mark on their chest.

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Gloria's Bar**

Gloria continued to use Morgana as an anchor to find the necklaces. "I can sense something."

Elizabeth was nervous because she knew that if they found the bracelet and necklace, they would find Emma.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Rosie, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Emma, Liam and Evelyn were all in the kitchen, standing or sitting around the island.

Elena and Emma looked at the burn marks on their skin in confusion.

"They burned us." Elena told them.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing them." Rosie told them.

"Rosie..." Liam trailed off.

"What?" Rosie asked innocently. She looked at Elena. "I'm just saying if you're going to be 'cooking' without Stefan."

Bonnie looked at their necklaces. "Let me see them."

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Gloria's Bar**

Gloria was still casting the spell to find them, using Morgana to do so.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Rosie, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Emma, Liam and Evelyn were all in the kitchen, standing or sitting around the island.

Elena and Emma held the necklaces by the chains.

Bonnie was touching the charms.

They shocked all three of them, making them all drop them to the counter.

They were all looking at each other, all of them completely shocked.

They looked down at the necklaces as the charms drew to each other, connecting, like magnets, glowing brightly.

The girls all gasped, taking a step back, covering their eyes.

The glow faded to nothing.

They were all in shock.

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Gloria's Bar**

Gloria finished her spell. She dropped Morgana's hand, looking at Klaus, Rebekah and Elizabeth. "I found them."

Elizabeth was very apprehensive, trying to remain expressionless as possible.

...

Morgana looked at Gloria impatiently. "So where are they?"

"It doesn't work like that, doll." Gloria told her. "I get images. There are sisters with five of their friends."

"Yes, dead sisters with five dead friends, if I don't get my necklace and Morgana's necklace back." Rebekah told them.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria told them.

"So dive." Klaus told her.

"I need more time." Gloria told them. "And space. You're harshing my juju."

"We can wait." Klaus told them.

"I'm sure you can." Gloria told them. "But that's not what I asked."

Elizabeth walked closer to Morgana. "Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry. I'll let you pick who we eat."

Rebekah, Morgana and Elizabeth looked at Klaus.

Klaus knew that Elizabeth was trying to form a friendship with Rebekah and Morgana again while ignoring him because she was trying to pay him back for the compulsion and the secrets. He was jealous that Elizabeth was ignoring him and being friends with Rebekah and Morgana.

Rebekah and Morgana smirked smugly, happy that Elizabeth was doing this because it also gave them revenge for leaving her daggered.

Elizabeth, Morgana and Rebekah walked out, leaving.

Klaus sighed, following them, walking out, leaving.

Gloria watched them go.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

 **(Song:) Go Outside - Cults**

The lawns of the mansion were filled with people sitting at tables at the potluck.

Elena, Liam and Caroline sat together on one bench.

Emma, Evelyn and Rosie sat on the other.

Bonnie joined them with her grimoire, sitting next to Elena, Liam and Caroline on the other bench. "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklaces." Emma and Elena handed the items in question to her. "It's going to take a while, so tell me if someone's coming, okay?"

Liam nodded.

Rosie looked at Emma. "So, you're starting to go full-speed with a Salvatore now, too?"

"What?" Emma asked.

Bonnie and Liam gave her a look. "Rosie..."

Caroline looked at Bonnie. "Stay focused." Bonnie looked back down at the book. Caroline looked at Liam. "Stay lookout."

Liam looked around to stay lookout.

Rosie looked at Emma. "As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?"

"There is no deal." Emma told them. "We've... just gotten closer, and... And things are really good."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon." Rosie told her.

"If Liam's and my own father, who we both love dearly, can't change me, no one's changing Damon." Caroline told them. "Not even you."

Rosie looked at Elena. "And, yes, just so you know, I've talked to Emma. And if you want to be jealous, go ahead and be jealous, because it's obvious that until Stefan wants to be helped, you're not gonna be able to get back together with him. Just don't hurt Emma if you really are."

"Look, why are we even talking about this?" Elena asked.

"Hey, guys." Bonnie told them to get their attentions.

Elena, Caroline, Emma, Evelyn, Liam and Rosie all looked down at Bonnie.

 **(Song Ends)**

The necklaces were levitating in front of Bonnie, circling around each other in a spiral.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie answered. "They have their own magic."

The girls looked at each other in confusion.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon and Alaric were talking.

Damon took a drink of beer. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders Parties are just an excuse for the Council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires."

"Hey, uh, I think you need to take a beat with Emma." Alaric told him.

Damon looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea." Alaric told him.

"I don't really think it's your problem, Ric." Damon told him.

"It is my problem." Alaric told him. "I'm done pretending like I can just sit all of this out when they clearly need my help. I'm supposed to look after that family, and this is me doing that."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked.

"What I think is you need to take a beat." Alaric told him.

Damon looked at him in annoyance.

Liz walked up from behind Alaric. "Damon? Sorry. Uh, the mayor just called for the council meeting."

Damon gave Alaric an 'I told you so' look, walking away, leaving.

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Warehouse**

 **(Song:) Phenomena - Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

Elizabeth, Morgana and Rebekah were sitting on two different tables, feeding on girls.

Klaus was sitting in a chair nearby, finishing his girl off, letting her body fall. He wiped the blood from his lips, looking at Elizabeth, Morgana and Rebekah. "My girl's dead. I'm bored."

Rebekah looked up, looking at Elizabeth. "You weren't kidding about being hungry."

Elizabeth came up for air. "It's been a long day."

Klaus looked at Rebekah and Morgana. "Try being related to them."

Klaus laughed.

"You're being mean." Morgana told him. She looked at Elizabeth. "And where's Stefan? He used to love me."

"It's been 90 years, Morgana." Klaus told her. "Give her a minute."

"Why are you taking her side?" Rebekah asked.

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any woman or man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus told her.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat?" Rebekah asked. "I am not a brat!"

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus told her.

"Well, you're no picnic, either." Elizabeth told him. "I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off."

Morgana laughed, tilting her head. "Fantastic."

Elizabeth let the dead body fall to the floor, standing. "I'll be back."

Elizabeth walked away.

Rebekah and Morgana looked at Klaus in confusion. "Where's she going?"

"To write a name on a wall." Klaus answered. "It's a long story."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Lockwood Mansion - Dining Room**

Jeremy entered the dining room, closing the door. "Anna? Look, where are you? We don't have much time."

Anna appeared. "We've got all the time in the world."

"I'm sorry about before." Jeremy told her. "I just got, um, distracted."

"It's fine." Anna told him. "I get it. Why haven't you told her?"

"Well, she's been going through a hard time, with everything." Jeremy told her.

"Yeah, I know that." Anna told him. "Now why haven't you told her, really?"

Jeremy shook his head. "I don't know. You know, I don't even understand how any of this is possible."

"Well, it's kind of a push and pull." Anna explained. "I'm pushing from the Other Side trying to contact you, and sometimes, like just now, if you pull..."

"The Other Side?" Jeremy repeated. "Is that... is that what it's called?"

Anna shrugged. "That's what I call it. I'm all by myself here. It's like I'm a part of your world, only no one can see me. I'm just... on the Other Side."

"Wait." Jeremy told her. "Well what about Vicki?"

"Whenever you say you see her, I feel something." Anna told him. "A darkness. And when I try to tell you not to let her in, something crazy happens. Like, she's trying to push me out."

Jeremy thought back to what happened last time. "Like the windows breaking."

"Just be careful." Anna told him. "Try not to let her in. 'Cause she can't get through if you're not open to it. You don't understand how amazing it is to finally be able to talk to you. I'm all by myself here. I don't have anyone." She reached out to touch his hand, but her hand passed through. Jeremy didn't realize until he saw her pull her hand away. "I'm sorry. I know you can't feel anything."

"Do it again." Jeremy told her.

Anna looked at him in confusion.

Jeremy raised his hand.

Anna raised her hand, holding it close to Jeremy's without touching him, acting as if she could. She smiled.

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Gloria's Bar**

Gloria was waiting.

Elizabeth walked in.

"There you are." Gloria told her.

"Thought you were resting." Elizabeth told her.

"Well, now we both have a secret." Gloria told her.

"What did you see?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's what I heard that's interesting." Gloria told her. "You know, the girls with the necklaced, they were talking about you and the Salvatore's and that little great-descendent of yours."

Elizabeth gave her a curious look. "Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?"

"'Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything." Gloria answered. "The necklaces are talismans from the Original Witch herself. I want them."

"Well, I'm sorry." Elizabeth told her, clearly not sorry at all. "I can't help you. And I don't want to help you."

Elizabeth turned to leave.

"Don't be difficult." Gloria told her. "You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his girlfriend is."

Elizabeth tilted her head at the threat and the last thing she'd said. "I'm not his girlfriend."

Elizabeth turned around, rushing toward Gloria.

Gloria turned to cast a pain infliction spell on Elizabeth so powerful it made Elizabeth hold her head in pain and groan. "Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?"

Elizabeth fell to the floor, unconscious.

Gloria turned to the bar.

...

The bar was now dark, surrounded by lit candles.

Elizabeth was lying on a table. Her jacket, necklace and her top were no longer on, but she had a spaghetti strapped undershirt still on. She couldn't move. At all.

Gloria stood over Elizabeth with a knife.

"What is this?" Elizabeth asked. "Why can't I move?"

"Relax." Gloria told her. "It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." She cut Elizabeth's forearms with the knife. There was a recipient on the floor to collect the blood. "Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo." She placed her hands over the wounds in Elizabeth's forearms, closing her eyes to concentrate on a spell, making Elizabeth scream. "This spell will slow down that pesky healing as if it's not even healing at all."

"I'm not gonna tell you anything." Elizabeth told her, chuckling. She looked up. "And you can't make me."

"I won't have to." Gloria told her. "You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel." She took something from the table. "But my personal favorite..." She rubbed her hands together. "Vervain."

Gloria put her hands on either of Elizabeth's shoulders.

The vervain burned and seared into Elizabeth's skin, making her scream in pain.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Night - Lockwood Mansion - Study**

The secret Council meeting was underway.

"There have no been no incidence of question since spring." Liz told them. "It's been quiet."

"Anyone else have anything to add to the minutes?" Carol asked. "Damon?"

Damon shook his head. "Ah, no, I think the sheriff covered it, Mayor Lockwood. Looks like we've made it through the worst."

"Well, I have nothing new to add, so thank you all for coming." Carol told them.

The Council walked out, leaving Carol, Damon and Liz alone.

Carol walked over to the table.

Damon was fixing himself a drink. "Carol."

"Damon." Carol replied.

Bill appeared in the doorway. "I have a question. Do you three think that everybody on the council is clueless... or just stupid?"

Liz, Carol and Damon looked at Bill in surprise.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy, Evelyn and Bonnie were researching grimoires.

Candles and more grimoires surrounded them.

"Okay, tell me if you see anything in these grimoires that involves precious metals or a symbol that resembles the charms on both the necklaces." Bonnie told them.

"Wait, can't you just ask the dead witches you were channeling?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't have access to them anymore." Bonnie answered. "They cut me off."

"Since when?" Jeremy asked.

"Since I brought you back to life." Bonnie answered. "I messed with the balance of nature and there were consequences. Hey, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. I told Evelyn when it happened."

Jeremy looked at Evelyn. "Evelyn?"

Evelyn looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to feel weird or guilty about it, you know?"

"Hey, no, no, look, you don't have to apologize for anything." Jeremy told her. "Okay? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Evelyn said you've been having kind of a hard time since then." Bonnie told him.

"No, I'm fine." Jeremy told them. "You know, just been, uh, a little out of it lately. So should we concentrate on the older books? Or, uh, I mean, how old is this necklace and bracelet?"

"Old." Evelyn told them, chuckling.

Jeremy sat down on the floor next to Evelyn, holding Emma's bracelet.

Evelyn took Elena's necklace, holding it up by its chain in front of her to look at it curiously.

Anna appeared behind Evelyn, kneeling to the floor behind her, looking at Jeremy. "Jeremy. The darkness. It's here."

All of the grimoires caught on fire, including the one in Evelyn's hands.

"Evelyn!" Bonnie told her.

Bonnie used magic to move all of the grimoires away from them so they couldn't be burned, making the flames disappear with magic.

Jeremy looked at Evelyn worriedly, holding her hands. "Evelyn. Are you okay?"

Evelyn was in shock. "What the hell just happened?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I have no idea."

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Gloria's Bar**

Elizabeth was still paralyzed on the table.

Gloria took some red powder, rubbing her hands with it. "I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Elizabeth. Or is the more correct term... stubborn? It's not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey." She put her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders again, her skin burning, making her scream. "There you go, there you go."

...

 **Flashback - 1.02 "Night of the Comet"**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Hallway**

Damon, Emma and Elena had just met.

Isabella appeared in the hall behind them.

Emma and Elena turned their heads to see Isabella .

Gloria: (voice over) "There's the girls with the necklaces."

...

 **Flashback - 2.08 "Rose"**

 **Day - Abandoned House - Foyer**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Evelyn had just saved Elena, Elizabeth and Emma.

Stefan and Damon looked up the staircase to Emma, Elizabeth and Elena up above.

Gloria: (voice over) "Your friends love them."

Elena ran downstairs, into Stefan's arms.

Emma looked at Damon, smiling, embracing him, surprising him.

Damon held Emma comfortingly.

Gloria: (voice over) "They'd do anything for them. And they have."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gloria's Bar**

Elizabeth was still paralyzed on the table.

Gloria was still casting her spell, her hands on her shoulders.

Elizabeth groaned a scream of pain.

"All to keep them away from Klaus." Gloria told her. "Why would he be interested in two sisters?"

...

 **Flashback - 2.21 "The Sun Also Rises"**

 **Night - Steven's Quarry**

Klaus stood behind Emma.

Emma turned to face Elizabeth and Liam.

Elizabeth and Liam watched in denial, shaking their heads.

Klaus bit into Emma's neck, starting to drain Emma of her blood.

Elizabeth and Liam watched on, helplessly.

Emma died in Klaus' arms.

Klaus released her, letting Elena fall, her blood drenching his lips.

Emma laid lifeless next to Jenna's dead body.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gloria's Bar**

Elizabeth was still paralyzed on the table.

Gloria was still casting her spell. She took her hands off of Elizabeth's shoulders. "One Of them is the Doppelganger. One's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?"

Gloria laughed.

They heard Isabella's voice. "This is creepy." Elizabeth looked up in surprise. Gloria turned to face Isabella. Isabella stabbed Gloria in the neck with a stake, killing her. Gloria fell to the floor, dead. Elizabeth looked at Isabella in relief, breathing heavily, catching her breath. Isabella walked closer, standing at her side, looking down at her. "Maybe you do need my help, after all."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Emma, Elena and Caroline were walking together.

"Did Stefan ever tell you guys where he got the necklaces?" Caroline asked.

"No, and we never asked." Elena answered.

"Please tell me it's time to go." Caroline told them.

"Beyond." Emma answered. "Where's Damon?"

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people." Caroline told them. Emma gave Caroline a look. "What? I don't like him. Consider me the blunt-as-hell police."

Caroline looked into the other room, suddenly not okay.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"What's the matter?" Emma asked.

"It's my dad." Caroline answered.

Elena and Emma turned around to look at Bill.

"Why would he even show up here?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Caroline told them. "But I can't..."

"We get it." Elena told her. "I'll call you later."

Caroline walked away, upstairs.

Emma sighed. "Speaking of doing bad things to good people..."

Emma nodded to Bill, walking outside.

Elena followed her.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan and Alaric were talking outside in the lawn.

Elena and Emma walked outside toward them.

"Oh, hey, Stefan, random question." Emma told him.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"The necklaces you gave me and Emma." Elena told them. "Where'd you get them?"

"Uh, Chicago, 1920s." Stefan answered. "Klaus' sister Morgana had dropped the necklace, and Rebekah's necklace followed, like a, um..."

"Magnet?" Emma guessed.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I wouldn't even know that if Klaus hadn't given me my memories back."

Damon walked out of the house, walking toward them. "Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem."

"Where have you been?" Emma asked.

"Managing Bill Forbes." Damon answered. "Apparently he's impervious to compulsion."

"How?" Alaric asked.

"I have no idea." Damon told them. "But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that."

"What did you do him?" Emma asked. "How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?"

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Emma." Damon told her.

"What does he want?" Stefan asked.

"He wants to control the Council." Damon answered. "Says it's been compromised."

"It has!" Alaric stressed.

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply." Damon told them

"Maybe it's not a bad idea." Elena told them. She looked from Stefan to Damon. "I mean, it'll help you keep yourselves in control now that Isabella not here to..."

"To what?" Damon asked, stepping in front of them. "To keep me and Stefan in check?"

"We should kill Bill Forbes." Damon told them.

"He's Caroline and Liam's dad, Damon." Emma told him.

"Yeah, and when I kill him, they'll have one more parent than we do." Damon told them.

"Oh, come on, Damon." Stefan told him.

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, little bro." Damon told him. "Step aside."

"Yeah, it's not going to happen." Alaric told him, putting his hand on Damon's shoulder.

Damon looked at his ring. "Your temporary funeral."

"Damon, no!" Emma told him.

Damon snapped Alaric's neck, making him fall.

Elena looked at Damon incredulously. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Damon looked at them for a moment, walking into the house.

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Gloria's Bar**

Isabella had turned the lights on, starting to blow out the candles that were surrounding the room.

Elizabeth grabbed her lace shirt, necklace and her leather jacket.

Isabella was rolling Gloria's body up in a blanket, looking up at Elizabeth's wounds. "Those should be healing by now."

"She did some crazy spell, slowed the healing down." Elizabeth explained, pulling her lace shirt back on over the spaghetti-strapped shirt. "After spell wears off, I'll be fine."

"I've been thinking about your diabolical plan." Isabella told her.

Elizabeth pulled on her leather jacket, looking at Isabella sarcastically. "Oh. Do tell."

"Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you, even if he's in love with you." Isabella told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, pulling her dark brown hair out of the collar of her jacket. "He's not in love with me."

"No?" Isabella asked rhetorically. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "But you can't just pretend to care, because he will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with Rebekah and Morgana, make him feel left out. That will only make him want you more."

"Oh!" Elizabeth told him sarcastically. "So you mean, I'm taking a page out of the Isabella Salvatore's playbook."

"The only question is why, Elizabeth?" Isabella asked. "I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, and so do I, but... What else do you expect to get from it?"

Elizabeth sighed, looking at Isabella. "Okay. Stefan and I knew them, back in the '20s. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them."

"A hunter." Isabella told her. "Pearl told Anna and Evelyn about him centuries ago. His name's Mikael."

"Don't you want to know why an Original vampire, who can't be killed, is afraid of a vampire hunter?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you're planning on making a move against Klaus..." Isabella trailed off. "I want in."

"That's good." Elizabeth told her. "It's good to want things, Izzy."

"Elizabeth..." Isabella trailed off.

"Isabella." Elizabeth replied. "I'm in this alone. Go home to your brothers. Be safe and not dead." She looked down at Gloria's body. "And get rid of the body while I pack up her things and make it look like she ran the hell out of Dodge."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Lockwood Mansion - Tyler's Room**

 **(Song:) Wanna Be Sure - Aidan Hawken**

Tyler walked into his room after coming home from football practice.

Caroline was sitting on his bed. "How was football practice?"

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

"Hiding out from my dad." Caroline answered. "He's here."

Tyler walked closer, taking Caroline's hands in his. "Are you okay? Do you want me to kick his ass?"

Caroline smiled. "Yes. No. I bought him the shirt he's wearing, and it's really expensive." Tyler placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer. "And through everything... He's still my dad. You know?" Tyler nodded, pulling her head to his chest, stroking her hair. Caroline lifted her head. "God, you reek."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"It's bad." Caroline told him.

Tyler feigned offense, trying to make her feel better. "No, this? This is sexy."

Caroline laughed. "No. It's really bad."

Tyler shook his head. "No."

Caroline laughed.

Tyler and Caroline kissed sweetly, both having a hand on the other's cheek, starting to build up passionately. Caroline lifted his shirt over his head. They laid down, continuing to kiss. Caroline rolled him onto the bed, straddling him. They continued to kiss.

Caroline's phone rang.

Caroline pulled away. "Oh, hang on, my phone."

Tyler sighed. "Oh, come on."

Caroline pulled her phone out of her dress pocket, answering. "I'm only answering in case it's a friend emergency."

Tyler laid his head down, sighing.

Elena's voice was on the other line. "It's an emergency."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Elena and Emma were still standing with Alaric's body.

Emma looked at Elena. "You're staying here. I don't want you going inside."

...

 **Inside - Study**

Bill was in the study, pouring himself some scotch.

Stefan and Damon were in the room.

"Whoa, whoa." Damon told him. "Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer."

"Everything in moderation." Bill told them. "Keeps the mind clear from... influence."

"Like vampire compulsion." Stefan told him.

Bill nodded. "Yeah, I tried to tell you..."

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool." Stefan told him. "Got it. I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen that before."

"Well, it takes a certain human focus." Bill told him. "It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... is a little lazy."

"Duly noted." Stefan told him. "I'm curious. Why not just expose us to the Council?"

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons." Bill told them.

"It's a pretty risky move, taking us on, don't you think?" Damon asked.

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... you're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband." Bill told them.

Damon gave him a look. "Makes you the seventh person to underestimate me today."

Stefan tried to stop him. "Damon, don't."

Damon rushed toward Bill, biting him on the neck, feeding.

...

Damon was still feeding from Bill.

Stefan pulled Damon off of Bill, pushing him off. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bill fell to his knees.

Damon had blood on his lips, smiling. "Whoo! You know, with all this behavioral modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's... Fresh."

"What are you going to do?" Bill asked. "Kill everybody who discovers your secret?"

"No, we're not going to kill you, Bill." Stefan told him.

"I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this." Damon told them.

Stefan was looking at the blood, nearly lost to it, fighting it.

Damon transformed, biting into Bill's neck again.

Stefan transformed, looking ready to lunge forward.

Evelyn rushed in Stefan's way to stop him. "Stefan. Stefan, don't."

Damon looked up. "Go on, brother, have a taste of the douche that tormented his vampire daughter."

"No." Evelyn told them angrily. Damon pulled Evelyn back, pushing Bill toward Stefan. Stefan transformed, biting into Bill's neck, feeding. Evelyn struggled against her own urge for blood. "Stefan, no!" Caroline rushed into the room, pulling Stefan off of Bill, pushing him into the wall angrily. Bill fell to the floor. Caroline looked at Damon angrily, rushing toward him, grabbing him by his head, spinning to throw him against glass doors that instantly shattered at the supernatural impact. Evelyn turned to Bill. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Bill answered.

Evelyn looked at the blood, hungry herself and trying to fight against the urge for blood.

Caroline walked closer, seeing the struggle, pulling Evelyn back. She turned to Bill, biting her wrist. "Here." She held her wrist toward him. "It'll heal you."

"I said I'm okay." Bill insisted.

"Grow up." Caroline told him in annoyance, putting her wrist to Bill's mouth, making him drink her blood to heal him.

Damon and Stefan stood.

Stefan had blood coating his lips.

Damon walked closer. "Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson."

Caroline barely even turned her head. "Just get out of here."

"Or what?" Damon taunted. Evelyn looked at Damon incredulously, hurt by his actions. Caroline let go of Bill, spinning to backhand punch Damon in the face, making him back away. She rushed toward him, lunging for him. Damon grabbed her, pushing her onto the table, straddling her to pin her down by holding her throat. Elena walked in, stopping behind Evelyn in shock. Damon looked at Caroline. "I'm stronger than you, little girl."

"Well, I'm angrier!" Caroline told him.

Caroline broke free from Damon's grasp, headbutting him, kicking him back against the wall with inhuman speed and strength, rushing toward Bill, grabbing him, rushing out of the room, leaving.

Elena and Stefan both turned after them, but they were gone.

Damon sighed from the broken glass and dent wall. "Bummer. I love a good girl fight."

Elena turned to him angrily. "You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town, not around me!"

"Why not?" Damon asked, standing. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Did you see Stefan?" Elena asked incredulously. "He nearly killed Caroline and Liam's dad!"

"Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" Damon asked angrily.

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think you are." Evelyn told him.

"What?" Damon asked. "A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Everyone , but the last time I checked, we're all still vampires!"

"I guess that I wish that you didn't have to act like one!" Elena told him.

Damon walked out, leaving.

Evelyn sighed shakily.

Stefan looked totally and completely hopeless, guilty.

Elena looked at Stefan sadly, turning around, walking out, leaving.

Stefan looked up. "Evelyn... Evelyn... I... I need..."

Evelyn looked at him hopefully, walking closer. "It's okay, Stefan. Just say it."

Stefan hesitated a long second, slowly nodding. "I need help. Evelyn. I want your help."

Evelyn walked toward him in relief. "And I'll help you. I promise."

Stefan took a deep, shaky breath as his compulsion from Klaus finally ended now that he knew it was time for him to get help and that he finally asked for it.

Evelyn looked at Stefan in relief, managing a small smile.

...

 **Gilbert House - Bathroom**

Jeremy was in the bathroom, washing his hands.

Evelyn stood in the doorway. "Hey, Jeremy. There's ashes everywhere."

"I'll go grab the vacuum." Jeremy told them.

"No, I got it." Bonnie told them, leaving the room.

Evelyn walked out of the bathroom.

Anna appeared, looking at Jeremy. "Are you okay?"

Jeremy closed the bathroom door so they could have privacy, turning to face her. "Don't."

Anna looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Evelyn's here, okay?" Jeremy asked. "You've got to stop."

"I was just trying to warn you." Anna told him. "I felt something bad. Dangerous."

"You... you just can't pop up every time she and I are together." Jeremy told her.

"It's a two-way street, Jeremy." Anna told him. "I only pop up when you're thinking about me. That's why you haven't told her. Isn't it? You don't want her to know you still care."

Jeremy shook his head. "I can't do this right now. I can't. This is just too much."

"I'm sorry." Anna told him. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Goodbye, Anna." Jeremy told her.

Anna realized what he was going to do. "Don't! Jeremy, please." Her voice was fading. "Don't shut me out."

Jeremy closed his eyes, reopening them.

Anna was gone.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Evelyn was sitting on the bed, holding the necklaces carefully, looking at them curiously in confusion.

Jeremy opened the bathroom door, walking toward Evelyn. "Evelyn."

Evelyn put down the items, looking up. "What's wrong?"

"You asked me before if something was wrong and I said no." Jeremy told her.

Evelyn was confused as to where he was going with this, nodding. "Yeah."

"That was a lie." Jeremy told her. "I was lying to you. I have been all summer. When Bonnie brought me back to life..."

Anna was in the bathroom, looking at them, crying. Her voice was distant and fading. "Say you can hear me, Jeremy. Please!"

Jeremy couldn't hear her, looking at Evelyn as he continued to explain. "Something happened."

Evelyn looked at him in confusion.

Anna continued to cry. "I am all alone."

Jeremy continued to explain everything to Evelyn, though the words that he spoke weren't heard.

Evelyn was completely in shock.

...

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **Warehouse**

 **(Song:) Wildest Moments - Jessie Ware**

Elizabeth was looking at a coffin.

The lid to the coffin was still open from when Rebekah had opened it in search for her necklace.

Klaus walked closer. "You're back. Finally." Elizabeth turned to face him. "I told Rebekah and Morgana to go check on the witch." He looked at Elizabeth . "You remind me of Morgana, actually. The way you would do anything to protect the bond between your brothers. Your descendent."

Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgement. "Hmm. Why do you dagger them?"

"They've all had a history of betraying or disappointing me." Klaus answered. "Morgana wasn't the first."

"And they all still care about you." Elizabeth told him.

"Most of them, anyway." Klaus told them. "Morgana and Rebekah's said it's exhausting to hate me. Not that I would know."

Klaus sat on the coffin.

Elizabeth sat next to him, tilting her head. "You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run."

Klaus looked amused. "You don't say."

"Last night I saw you, you compelled me and Stefan to forget because you were both afraid." Elizabeth told him. "I just... I wouldn't think you would be afraid of anybody."

"No one in this world is truly fearless, Elisaveta." Klaus told her. "Not even me."

Klaus barely brushed his fingertips against her arm when he went to place his hand on the coffin next to them.

Elizabeth looked down at the touch.

Klaus put his hand on the coffin next to hers, grazing his fingertips with hers.

Elizabeth looked up at Klaus, biting her lip slightly. "I find that hard to believe."

Klaus felt a little guilty, though he tried to hide the fact that he did. "I know you're angry about the compulsion and the secrets, love. But there are some monsters from my past that would have torn you to shreds if I didn't leave."

"So it was a form of protection?" Elizabeth asked what sounded like a statement.

"What else would it be?" Klaus asked. Elizabeth didn't answer. "It wasn't the last time I saw you, either. I've looked for you all over during the long years. All of the times you were looking out for the Salvatore's, as usual. You came within speaking distance of them, and yet, you stayed hidden in the shadows, watching over them like a guardian angel, but you never showed yourself. Because you knew that if you did, everything would change, and you didn't know if it would have been for the better or for the worse." Elizabeth looked a little overwhelmed, looking at Klaus, unsurprised that he had checked in on her over the years. "Giving you your memories back that first night we left wouldn't have been as easy as you think. Your mind being overwhelmed with all these memories of what you thought was a complete stranger? I wanted to give you a chance to get to know the new me, before I gave you memories of the old me. Whatever you may think of me, Elisaveta Petrova... you were always the better part of me."

Elizabeth was obviously a little moved by this, but tried not to be.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

Klaus put a hand to her cheek, kissing her deeply. Elizabeth returned the favor in kind, deepening the kiss. Klaus stood, rushing Elizabeth back into the wall. Elizabeth knew that he was testing her, kissing him deeply. It was clear that she wasn't only doing it to pass his test but that she was doing it for herself, as well. Klaus started to push off her jacket, touching a wound that was still spelled without seeing it, making her flinch.

 **(Song Ends)**

Klaus pulled away from her, looking at Elizabeth suspiciously. "What is it?"

Elizabeth pulled her jacket over her shoulder before he could see the wounds. "It's nothing."

Klaus gave her an unconvinced look. "What are you hiding, Elisaveta?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm not..."

"Don't bother." Klaus told her, pulling back Elizabeth's jacket to show the wounds. "These already gave you away."

Rebekah and Morgana walked toward them. "Gloria's gone. She's cleared out." They stopped when they saw them. "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong with our dear friend here." Klaus answered. "She was asking about Mikael, she has spelled wounds. She's hiding something."

"I told you before, Nik." Rebekah told him. "She's not with us. I could sense it earlier and I can sense it now."

"You're both wrong." Elizabeth told them. "Klaus..."

Morgana rushed toward Elizabeth.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Day Two - Town Square**

Elena and Evelyn were walking in Town Square.

"I'm not going to say I told you so." Evelyn told her.

"Thank you." Elena told her.

"But I did tell you... so." Evelyn told her. "Rosie, too."

"Okay, you, Rosie and Damon were both right." Elena told her. "I was trying to change him. But if he wants to be in my life..."

"Wait." Evelyn told her. She stopped, turning to face Elena. "I... It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under your skin."

"That's not true." Elena told her.

"God, just admit it, Elena, okay?" Evelyn asked in exasperation. "You are attracted to him. In all of his bad brother glory."

"No." Elena told her.

"Wait, no, you're not attracted to him, and not jealous of him and Emma, or no, you just won't admit it?" Evelyn asked.

"I can't, Evelyn." Elena told her. "If I admit it, if I even thought it for just a second... What does that say about me?"

Evelyn sighed sympathetically. "It says you're human, Elena. But it also means that if you act on whatever you feel for Damon, you're going to be hurting Emma in ways that she hasn't been hurt before, and that's saying something, considering that your entire family has died aside from your brother. You can't let this go on, Elena."

Elena sighed, nodding. "I know. I know, and I'm sorry."

Evelyn shook her head. "Don't apologize to me. Just make sure that nothing happens."

Evelyn turned around, walking away, leaving.

Elena was left in the Town Square, stunned.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bill was walking out of the Forbes jail cellar, toward his car.

Caroline and Liam walked toward him.

"Hey." Liam told him.

Bill turned to face them. "Hey. Don't worry, I'm going to go back home before somebody kills me."

"How's your...?" Liam trailed off.

"Oh, healed." Bill answered, pulling down his collar to show them the side of his neck, completely healed. He looked at Caroline. "Thank you. For coming to my rescue."

"You're welcome." Caroline told him.

Bill looked at either of of his children. "Bye, kids."

Bill turned toward his car.

Liam took a step toward him. "Dad?" Bill turned to face her. "Caroline's going to be okay."

"Your sister's a vampire, Liam." Bill told her. "I don't think either of you will ever be okay again."

Bill got into his car.

Caroline and Liam were incredibly sad with his reaction toward all of this, looking as if they couldn't believe that this was happening.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Liz, Carol and Alaric were sitting together.

"I understand where you're coming from, but..." Liz trailed off.

"The Gilbert family is a Founding Family, and they deserve to have a voice on the council." Alaric told them. "I'm taking care of them, I should be that voice."

"That's not the way it works, Mr. Saltzman." Carol told him.

"Oh, really?" Alaric asked. "Well, then tell me how it does. The Council's job is to protect the people of this town." He gestured to Liz. "Now your daughter's a vampire." He gestured to Carol. "And your both your niece and son are werewolves. So who's looking after the actual people? Some of them may be family or friends, but they are still supernatural. They don't follow our rules or our laws. They look after themselves, and that's what we need to do. I'll see you at the next meeting."

Alaric stood, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside**

Emma, Rosie and Bonnie were sitting at a table.

Elena joined them at the table. "Hey, there."

"Hey." Emma told her.

"Where's Caroline and Liam?" Rosie asked.

"They had to say goodbye to their dad before he left town." Emma answered.

"I just saw Jeremy." Elena told them. She looked at Bonnie. "He said that you still have our necklaces."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I haven't figured out what's going on with it yet."

"I know." Elena told her. "But I just... I feel weird without it. The whole Stefan of it all."

Bonnie took out the necklace. "Okay." She handed the necklace to Elena, looking at Emma. "You okay with me keeping your necklace so that I can see what's going on?"

"Yeah." Emma answered. "Take all the time that you need."

"Did Jeremy also tell you that he's been seeing ghosts of his dead girlfriends all summer?" Bonnie asked.

Elena, Emma and Rosie were in shock.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"Vicki and Anna." Bonnie told them. "He's been talking to them."

"You're kidding." Rosie told her.

Bonnie shook her head. "I wish. It's because I brought him back to life. The witches said there would be consequences. Guess they were right."

Emma turned her head to look at the waitress. "You know, it's not like Evelyn doesn't have enough on her plate with everything, but now her boyfriend seeing the ghosts of girlfriend past."

They heard a whooshing noise.

Rosie looked at the seat where 'Elena' had been. "Uh, Emma..."

Emma looked back.

'Elena' had disappeared.

Bonnie looked around. "Was that..."

Emma realized that they hadn't been talking to Elena, sighing in anger. "Katherine."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

Damon opened the front door.

Katherine was outside, still posing as Elena.

"I'll accept written apologies only." Damon told her.

Katherine smiled. "I heard that you and Emma are fighting already. What did you do that was so wrong that put a stop to you two lovebirds?"

Damon realized who it really was, sighing in frustration. "Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want?"

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime." Katherine told him. Damon turned away, taking a few steps further into the house. "Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of Dodge?"

Damon considered for a moment, turning to face her. "You have impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat."

Katherine tilted her head, smirking, walking closer. "Is that a yes? I'll drive."

"Why not?" Damon asked. "Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?"

"Away from here." Katherine answered. "That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... it's good."

Katherine dangled Elena's necklace in front of them.

Damon tried to take the necklace.

Katherine took it out of his reach, smirking.

...

 **Truck**

Elizabeth was lying on the floor next to the coffins of the Original family. She woke up, looking around.

Klaus was leaning against the wall, watching her.

Elizabeth slowly sat up, holding her hand toward Klaus cautiously. "Just give me a chance to explain, okay?"

"No need." Klaus told her. "I'm not mad. I'm just curious. Rebekah and Morgana seem to think you're hiding something. Something from your old life. The thing is, they've got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. And I think that I'm inclined to agree with them. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." Elizabeth slowly stood cautiously. Klaus walked past her, opening the door, lifting it up, allowing the blinding sunlight to flood in. Elizabeth turned around, having to cover her eyes from the sudden brightness. She looked outside, recognizing the Town Square and the clock tower from her hometown. Klaus looked at Elizabeth, smirking. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Elisaveta."

Elizabeth looked around in shock, alarmed.


	6. The Reckoning

**Day One**

 **Night - Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

The hallways of the high school were seemingly empty.

There was a metallic rattling in the distance.

...

 **Boys' Locker Room**

The metallic rattling was coming from a weight machine that Matt was using.

Matt was using the bench-press machine, working out, breathing heavily. He stopped for a rest. He heard a noise in the distance, standing, walking away.

...

 **Hallway**

Matt walked out into the hallway, looking around.

A shadow passed by on the wall behind Matt, but no one was seen.

Matt turned to look behind him, but the shadow was gone. He walked down the hallway, turning around a corner, continuing to look for the source of the sound. He walked through a door, walking into another hallway, coming to a stop. He heard a clattering from a nearby classroom, walking toward the door, looking in through the window.

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Matt walked into the dark classroom, setting off a number of mouse traps that had been placed on the floor all over the room, turning on the light so that he could see.

Caroline, Tyler, Rosie, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena and Emma were in the room, having been the ones to set the mouse traps.

Rosie groaned in annoyance. "Really?"

"Oh, come on!" Caroline complained, standing. "Seriously? Do you know how long it took to set all this up?"

Tyler turned to Matt. "Forgot about Senior Prank Night, huh?"

"Clearly." Matt answered, smiling a small smile.

"How could you forget?" Caroline asked. "We've only been waiting for this since, like, freshman year."

Rosie chuckled, hopping onto Alaric's desk.

"Yeah, Matt." Elena told him. "If I'm doing this, you're doing this."

Emma sat on the desk between to Elena and Bonnie.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Matt admitted. He looked at Stefan. "Especially you." He looked at Stefan. "I mean, I know you two are trying to get a handle on the hunger and the animal diet since the Founder's Party, trying to get back to a normal life, no human blood for days, and that's good and all, but..." He looked at Rosie. "Why are you here? I mean, no offense, or anything, but you're never apart of this crap."

Stefan raised his hands in the air, turning around.

"Caroline's making us." Rosie answered, sitting down on the window seat.

"We're about to be seniors." Caroline told them. "These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't-"

Emma cut her off teasingly. "If we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?"

"Go ahead, make fun." Caroline told them. "I don't care."

"You're all lame." Rosie told them. "And I've got 10 more classrooms to prank."

Rosie looked at Tyler.

Tyler threw Rosie one of the bags he was carrying.

Rosie smiled, catching it, hopping off of Alaric's desk.

Caroline gestured to Tyler and Rosie for the others to follow them as an example, looking at the others smugly.

Tyler and Rosie walked out, leaving.

Elena was starting to follow them.

"Hey!" Bonnie told her. "Where are you going?"

"To go superglue Alaric's desk shut." Elena answered. "I'm making memories."

Caroline smiled. "Love you!"

Emma grabbed Stefan and Evelyn, starting to pull them away. "I'm gonna get the broody Salvatore to get into this one."

"Love you, too." Caroline told her.

Emma led Stefan out of the room.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma and Stefan walked away to one side of the hallway.

Tyler and Rosie were talking to two guys and a girl.

Tyler handed them rolls of saran wrap. "Get the faculty toilet seats."

"Dana needs bodies in the gym." Rosie told them. "Let's go."

Elena walked past them, smiling, walking through a set of double doors into an empty hallway.

Evelyn rushed toward her. "Elena!"

"Evelyn." Elena told her in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Isabella called, he said that he's coming back." Evelyn told her in a rush. "He's coming for Emma. Where is she?"

Elena shook her head. "She's here. Who are you talking about? Evelyn, who?"

Evelyn opened her mouth to answer. She stopped when she sensed something, turning around.

Klaus was walked closer. "There's two of my girls." He looked at Elena. "My copycat." He looked at Evelyn. Evelyn was standing protectively in front of Elena. "The girl that's my girlfriends best friend. Now, where's my Doppelgänger?"

"Klaus!" Elena whispered in shock and fear.

"Elena, run." Evelyn told her. "Go!"

Elena turned to run.

Evelyn looked at Klaus angrily in hate, transforming protectively.

Klaus smirked in amusement, rushing closer. Evelyn rushed out of his way to stand behind him, kicking him in the back, making him take a few steps before, rushing away toward Elena.

Klaus rushed in front of Evelyn, gripping her throat, pushing her against the wall. He looked at Elena. "You run, your friend dies. Speaking of, Emma is supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?"

...

 **On the Road - Damon's Camaro**

 **(Song:) Will Do - TV On the Radio**

Damon was driving.

Katherine was in the passenger. "Are you hungry? Let's stop for a bite. A truck stop. Or a trucker."

"Oh, stop being cute." Damon told her.

Katherine shook her head, looking away. "It's not possible."

"We've been driving around aimlessly for hours." Damon told her. "Where are we going?"

"Far enough away so that you can't go running back." Katherine answered.

"Not to worry." Damon told her. "Mystic Falls and I are on a bit of a break."

"You and Mystic Falls, or you and Emma?" Katherine asked.

"Let's just say my actions led to Evelyn nearly losing control and killing her best friends' father." Damon told her.

"You sure that you don't have a difference of opinion of how vampires should act or behave?" Katherine asked. "Emma seems to think that all vampires can be like Evelyn. That they can be the heroes, when most of them are the villains. And you don't like playing pretend." She leaned closer to Damon. "It's her loss." They looked at each other. Damon seemed annoyed. Katherine started to kiss him. Damon pushed her off of him. Katherine was annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd give it a shot." Damon told her. "Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore."

Katherine was a little hurt by his words.

Damon smirked, continuing to drive.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Truck**

Elizabeth was lying on the ground. She was waking up, holding her neck in severe pain.

The door of the truck was open.

Elizabeth sat up.

Rebekah was in the doorway. "Oh, she lives."

Elizabeth groaned in pain and annoyance, standing. "What happened?"

"You took a beating." Rebekah answered.

Elizabeth remembered what happened. "Yeah, from you. You've been breaking my neck all afternoon."

"What can I say?" Rebekah asked. "I have quite the temper."

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?" Elizabeth asked.

"You can stop playing dumb now." Rebekah told her. "It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything." Elizabeth told her. "I've done everything Klaus has asked me to."

"No, you just failed to mention that the Doppelganger is alive." Rebekah told her.

Elizabeth took in the fact that they knew Emma was alive, taking a deep breath, sighing. "Where is Klaus now?"

"With any luck, ripping the cows' bloody head off." Rebekah told her. "I wonder how The Salvatore brothers, both of which who love the Doppelgängers, would react to the fact that their baby sister is the reason they die. Oh, and by the way, your old friend Isabella dropped by to try to save you. She's out in the parking lot with a broken neck. Nik's already said if anybody tries to save them, they're dead too. Including your dearest family."

Elizabeth nodded absentmindedly, turning away. She turned to face Rebekah, rushing toward her, tackling her out of the truck.

...

 **Outside - Parking Lot**

Elizabeth tackled Rebekah to the ground, making them both land next to Isabella's temporarily dead body, looking at Rebekah angrily. "Where are they?"

"You're lucky." Rebekah told her. "You have friends who don't hate you and don't try to kill you." She pushed Elizabeth off of her, standing, pushing Elizabeth against the truck, picking up a crowbar, using it to hit Elizabeth in the face. "Consider me jealous."

"Don't be." Elizabeth told her. "Most Of my friends have tried to kill me too."

Rebekah smirked, driving the crowbar through Elizabeth's stomach, making her groan in pain.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Klaus was dragging Elena and Evelyn down the hallway. He looked at Elena. "Your sister has put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that she's still breathing."

"Aw, poor thing." Evelyn told him sarcastically, bitterly. "Must suck."

Klaus smirked, looking toward Evelyn.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it." Elena told him. "Just leave Evelyn alone."

Evelyn gave Elena a look.

"I don't want to kill you." Klaus told her. "But I do have ways of making you suffer."

Evelyn struggled, pulling back her arm. "Where's Isabella? What did you do to her?"

"Aw, right, your little friend." Klaus told her. "She's in the parking lot with a broken neck. She'll be forced to take a time out from the festivities."

...

 **Gym**

A few students were in the gym, setting up pranks.

Klaus walked inside, dragging Elena and Evelyn with him. He looked at the students, speaking with an American accent. "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank Night is over." The whole gym groaned. "Head on home." Klaus stopped next to Dana and Chad. "You two. I remember you." He compelled both of them. "Stay here." He compelled only Dana. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana." Dana lifted her foot. Klaus looked at Chad. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death."

Chad nodded.

"Don't, Klaus." Elena told him."You don't have to hurt anybody."

"Oh, come on, love." Klaus told her. "Of course I do."

Everyone was leaving the gym aside from them.

Rosie was in the gym, turning to leave.

Klaus appeared in front of her, speaking with his normal accent. "Ah, Rosie."

"Rosie, run!" Evelyn told her.

Rosie was alarmed and confused, having never seen Klaus before.

Klaus ignored Evelyn, looking at Rosie. "Perfect you're here. Along with Tyler. That'll make things easier."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rosie asked. "And who are you?"

"That's right, I wasn't in my right form when we met." Klaus told her. "My name's Klaus." Rosie looked at him in shock, freezing. Klaus grabbed her by the arm, pulling her over to the Elena, Evelyn, Dana and Chad. Rosie glared at him. "Now, I know you're a triggered werewolf, and I know you stealthily avoided being used as the werewolf for the ritual to break the curse." He smirked. "So I'm gonna do what you don't want most. Because what's the fun in punishing you by hurting you when I could punish you by hurting someone you love?"

Stefan and Emma walked in.

"What the hell?" Emma asked.

They stopped when they saw Klaus in shock.

Emma froze. "Oh, my God."

Stefan stepped in front of Emma protectively.

Klaus smirked. "Great. Now we can begin."

...

 **Dark Park**

Damon's Camaro pulled over.

Katherine and Damon got out of the car.

"Why are we stopping?" Damon asked.

Katherine looked around, smirking. "I thought we might want to stretch our legs. Take a break from the sexual tension."

"Katherine, why are we really stopping?" Damon asked.

"Because we're meeting up with some friends." Katherine answered.

"We're not going anywhere or doing anything until you spill your guts." Damon told her.

"Fine." Katherine told him. She took out Elena's necklace from her pocket, showing it to Damon. "Do you recognize this, hmm? A little birdy told me that Klaus wants to get his hands on it. And he wants to get his hands on Emma's bracelet. If I couldn't get my hands on both the trinkets, at least I could get one."

"Why would Klaus want their necklaces?" Damon asked.

"Does it matter?" Katherine asked. "He wants this, and I have it. It's leverage, Damon. Always stay one step ahead of your enemy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Damon told her.

"But more importantly, when I stole the necklace from our favorite little girls, I found out something else." Katherine told him. "Something better."

"Oh, yeah?" Damon asked. "What's that?" A car drove up to the dark park, parking. Damon looked at the car in confusion. "Who is that?"

"Are you willing to do whatever it takes to stop Klaus?" Katherine asked. "No turning back?"

Damon looked at Katherine. "I'm not turning back."

"Good." Katherine told him. "Because this isn't going to win you any points at home."

Liam and Jeremy got out of the car.

Liam walked toward Katherine and Damon.

Jeremy looked around in confusion. "What are we doing here, Liam? I get that you wanted to have a night out, but..."

Liam came to a stop, crossing his arms over his chest unhappily, glaring at Katherine. "Actually, I didn't want to go anywhere tonight. She told me to bring you here."

Jeremy walked closer. He stopped when he saw Katherine and Damon, confused and alarmed. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Remember when I compelled Liam to do whatever I said whenever I said it?" Katherine asked. "Yes, he has vervain in his system, and yes, it prevents anymore compulsion, but it doesn't undo any of the compulsion that I had done to him."

"I'm not your slave." Liam told her angrily.

"You are when I want you to be." Katherine replied. "Thank you so much for leading Jeremy here, Liam."

Jeremy was still alarmed.

Damon was annoyed, looking at Katherine. "Really?"

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Caroline and Tyler were in the hallway.

Caroline was putting honey on the lockers.

Tyler kissed her shoulder and head from behind.

Caroline looked concerned. "Do you think Matt's going to be okay?"

"I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?" Tyler asked.

Caroline turned to face him. "I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is okay."

"I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore." Tyler told her. "I think he's struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is."

Caroline smiled. "I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits."

"I'm happy." Tyler told her.

They smiled, kissing sweetly and slowly, deepening the kiss. Tyler backed her into the wall, continuing to kiss her.

They heard Rebekah's voice. "You two are adorable."

Tyler and Caroline pulled away, looking toward her.

Rebekah walked down the hallway toward them.

Caroline chuckled nervously. "Uh, do we know you?"

"You're Caroline, Emma and Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler, one of the werewolves." Morgana told them walking in next to Rebekah.

Caroline stood between Tyler and Rebekah protectively. "And who are you?"

Rebekah smirked. "We're the new girls."

Rebekah transformed, baring her fangs.

Caroline jumped.

"Caroline!" Tyler told her worriedly.

Rebekah rushed toward Caroline.

...

 **Pools**

Bonnie and Matt were putting toilet paper over the swimming pools.

Bonnie smiled. "This is fun, right?"

"You sound like Caroline." Matt told her.

Bonnie walked closer, pointing at Matt. "Come on, I am embracing her philosophy. You should be more into this."

"I know." Matt told her. "Where's Liam and Jeremy tonight?"

Bonnie looked down. "Evelyn hasn't really been talking much to anyone since Jeremy told us about seeing Vicki and Liam thought having a guys day may help."

Matt was relieved. "Oh. Good, I'm glad that you know."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie told him sympathetically. "Is it weird talking about your sister like this?"

Matt shook his head. "No, I... I just kind of want to see her myself, you know? I mean, I never got to say goodbye to her..." Bonnie looked at him sadly. Matt sighed. "Do you realize that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only two problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR."

"Everything was so different then" Bonnie told him.

Matt nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Now Elena's dating a vampire, Evelyn and Caroline are vampires, Tyler and Rosie are werewolves, you're a witch, my sister's a ghost, and... I'm... I'm just a guy who's wondering how life got so screwed up."

"It's crazy, Matt." Bonnie told him. "I... I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

"It just, uh, kind of explains why I'm not that into senior prank night." Matt told her. "I'll go grab a couple more rolls. Then we'll hit the gym."

Bonnie nodded.

...

 **Boys' Bathroom**

Matt walked in. He walked into the three stalls to grab the toilet paper from each one. He walked toward the door to leave.

One of the doors opened by itself behind him.

Matt turned around in confusion, walking into the stall. He saw some graffiti on the wall that said "RIP Vicki". Matt sighed sadly, closing the door.

Vicki's ghost was revealed to be standing behind the door. "I'm here, Matt." Matt looked as if he felt something. "I can help you."

Matt looked around, but he couldn't see or hear Vicki. He shook off the feeling that someone was watching him, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Gym**

Stefan, Elena, Emma, Evelyn and Rosie were still in the gym with Klaus, Chad and Dana.

Dana still had her leg in the air, almost falling and whimpering.

Klaus turned to her. "Keep it up."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Emma asked. "What'd you do to her?"

"Elisaveta's on a time out." Klaus told them.

Behind them, the door opened. They turned to see Bonnie and Matt were walking in.

"No, Matt!" Rosie told him.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena told her.

Klaus rushed behind Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to face him.

Matt took a step back.

Klaus looked at Bonnie. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." He looked at Dana and Chad. "Uh, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Dana lowered her foot to the floor. Chad helped her sit down. Klaus looked at Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason Emma's still walking around alive."

"That's right." Bonnie answered. "If you wanna blame someone, blame me."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love." Klaus told her. "Just your witchy interference seemed to have caused some undesirable side-effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm gonna have you find the fix."

The door opened again.

Rebekah and Morgana dragged Tyler inside.

"Get off of me." Tyler told them angrily.

"Hush now." Rebekah told him.

Rosie stepped forward to help her brother. "Whoa, Ty!"

Emma held Rosie back to protect her. "Rose, don't."

Morgana looked at Stefan, smiling. "It's been a long time since you've seen me, Stefan."

Stefan looked at her in shock. "Morgana."

"Yes, Rebekah and Morgana." Klaus told them, holding a hand out to them. "For those of you who don't know, I'd like you all to meet my sisters. Word of warning, they can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah told him, pushing Tyler toward him.

Rosie struggled.

Emma restrained her harder.

Rosie was angry and fierce. Her eyes glowed gold.

"I'm gonna make this very simple." Klaus told them, pulling Tyler in front of all of them. "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually. We're going to do a little trial and error. If you fail to save Tyler, I'll turn Rosie so you can fix what you did wrong." He bit into his wrist, holding it against Tyler's mouth to make him drink his blood. Rosie struggled. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie." Klaus pulled his wrist away from Tyler's mouth. "And for Tyler's sake..." He put one hand over Tyler's mouth. "You'd better hurry."

Klaus snapped Tyler's neck, killing him.

Elena gasped.

Rosie screamed in shock, pain and anger.

Tyler's body fell to the floor.

Emma was horrified. "No! Tyler!"

Stefan, Elena, Evelyn, Bonnie and Matt were in too much shock to do anything.

Matt looked at Klaus with anger and hate.

Klaus smiled.

...

 **Outside - Parking Lot**

Elizabeth was unconscious on the ground with the crowbar still in her stomach.

Isabella was awake, pulling the crowbar out of her wound, waking her up and making her gasp. "Oh. What the hell happened to you?"

"Nice to see you, too, Izzy." Elizabeth replied. She remembered what Rebekah had told her, worried about everyone. "Where are they?"

Isabella looked at the school.

...

 **Inside - Gym**

Rosie knelt next to Tyler, holding his hand.

Matt was standing behind Rosie.

Rosie wiped away a tear of anger and sadness. "He should've used me."

"He's punishing you because Jules saved you from being used in the sacrifice." Emma told her. "He wouldn't have used you."

"So he killed him?" Matt asked.

"He's not dead." Stefan told him. "Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire."

Klaus, Morgana and Rebekah stood from the bleachers, walking closer to the group.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition." Klaus told them. "If not, I'll turn Rosie for her to try again." He looked at Bonnie. "Go on, then. Go fetch your grimoires and enchantments and whatnot. I'll hold onto your friends." He smirked. "For safe keeping."

Rosie didn't move, didn't speak, looking down at Tyler.

Emma nodded to Bonnie and Matt for them to get Rosie out of here.

"Rosie..." Matt trailed off, putting his hand on her shoulder, pulling her away.

Bonnie took Rosie's arm, then Matt's, pulling them out of the gym.

Rebekah looked at Emma. "So, these are the latest Doppelganger. The original ones were much prettier." She looked at Stefan, shaking her head. "I don't know how you and your brother can be in love with them especially since they hold no candle to my sister."

Emma gave her an incredulous glare, opening her mouth to speak.

"Enough, Rebekah." Morgana told her. "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Rebekah grabbed Tyler by the arm, starting to pull him away. Evelyn took a step forward. Klaus grabbed her arm to stop her. "Just ignore her. Petty little thing."

...

 **Hallway**

Matt, Rosie and Bonnie were walking down the hallway.

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea." Bonnie admitted. "The curse they're talking about is 1000 years old. My grimoires don't go back that far."

"Can you ask those dead witches that helped you before?" Matt asked.

"I don't have contact with them anymore." Bonnie told them. "They cut me off when I brought Jeremy back to life."

Rosie realized something, coming to a stop, grabbing both of their arms to stop them. "That's it. You can't contact the dead, but Jeremy can."

...

 **Dark Park**

Jeremy and Liam sat at the picnic table.

Damon and Katherine stood nearby, separately.

Liam looked at Katherine. "I'm listening."

"What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus?" Katherine asked. "And not dagger dead. Dead dead."

"I'd say you were desperate and lying." Damon answered. "Or drunk. Or desperate, lying and drunk."

Katherine nodded in acknowledgement. "Do you remember Pearl?"

"Anna and Evelyn's mom." Jeremy told them.

"Centuries ago, she told me about a vampire who knew how to kill Klaus." Katherine told them. "Then she wouldn't tell me any more."

"Well, why not?" Liam asked.

"Because it was her leverage." Katherine answered. "She knew it was valuable information, and wouldn't share it with me."

"Well, this is all great... but she's dead." Damon told her.

"Which is why I never brought it up." Katherine told them. "Because she only ever told two other people."

"Who?" Eliza asked.

"Anna and Evelyn." Katherine answered. "Now, I asked Isabella about it. She seems to have been trying to find this hunter while she's also been out tracking Klaus and Elizabeth to search for a way to kill Klaus using this hunter. I asked her to tell me more about it, but she doesn't trust me, and he shates me, so she didn't tell me anything. But I think I know Anna will tell us with the right motivation."

"Anna's also dead." Damon told them.

"Which brings us right back around to..." Katherine trailed off, looking at Jeremy.

"To me." Jeremy finished. Liam looked at Jeremy, obviously not happy about this. "Back around to me."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Gym**

Stefan, Emma, Emma, Morgana, Elena, Chad, Dana and Klaus were still in the gym.

Elena was kneeling next to Dana, comforting her.

Elizabeth and Isabella walked in.

Evelyn looked up. "Isabella."

"Elizabeth?" Emma asked.

Elizabeth looked at them expressionlessly for a moment. She turned to Klaus, sighing. "Klaus?"

"Come to save your friends and sister-like descendants, love?" Klaus asked.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness." Elizabeth answered. "And pledge my loyalty."

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus told her.

"Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Evelyn and Emma belong in my old life." Elizabeth told him. "My friends do, too. My old life means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do."

"Fair enough." Klaus told her, standing up, walking toward them. "Let's drink on it." He looked at Chad and Dana. "Kill them."

Elizabeth looked at Chad and Dana, already starting to transform.

Klaus looked surprised and impressed that she was listening so easily and quickly, knowing that the only things holding her back were the other people in that room.

Isabella stepped in front of Kaylin to stop her, turning to face her. "No. Elizabeth... Don't."

"He's not going to hurt us." Elena told her. "He already said-"

Klaus rushed toward Stefan, pushing his hand into his chest, gripping his heart, about to rip it out.

"No!" Emma told him.

Klaus gripped Emma's throat, dangling her from the floor.

Out of pure instinct, Elizabeth rushed toward Klaus.

Klaus let go of Stefan an Emma , letting them fall to the floor, turning to grip Elizabeth by her throat.

Stefan knelt next to Emma, comforting her, watching himself heal

Klaus looked at Elizabeth. "Your old life means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go!" Stefan told him. "I'll do whatever you want, you have my word."

"Your word doesn't mean much unless you prove it to me, Stefan." Klaus told him. He looked at Elizabeth. "I lived by your friends word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." He compelled Elizabeth. "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this to her." Emma told him.

"I didn't want to." Klaus told them. "All I wanted was her allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." He compelled Elizabeth again. "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

Klaus let Elizabeth go.

Cristian, Elena, Evelyn, Isabella, Stefan and Emma were completely horrified.

"Elizabeth..." Emma trailed off.

Klaus turned to Isabella. "I assume by the blood staining your clothing that Rebekah bled you of vervain while you had been sleeping." He compelled Isabella. "You will not stop Elisaveta. You will simply stand and watch." He turned to Elizabeth, smiling, gesturing to Chad and Dana. "Now kill them."

Elizabeth transformed, rushing toward Dana, pulling her up from the floor, biting her on the neck, drinking slowly, making her scream in pain and terror, enjoying the kill and the torment.

Elizabeth had to do nothing and watch as a result of the compulsion, though she had to look away.

Stefan were having trouble his own hunger and urges, looking away.

Evelyn was better fed on human blood than they had been on the last few days because she wasn't a Ripper and wasn't on their diet, though she did have little trouble with the scent of blood in the air.

Emma and Elena were horrified.

The screaming came to an end as Dana died in Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth let go of Dana, letting her body fall to the floor.

...

 **Dark Park**

Liam and Jeremy were still sitting at the picnic table.

Damon and Katherine were still standing nearby, standing separately.

"This isn't going to work." Jeremy told them.

Liam's phone vibrated.

Liam took it out, seeing the text from Bonnie.

 **Where are U? Where's Jeremy?**

Liam tried to answer through text.

"Liam." Katherine told him in a sing-song voice. Liam stopped, looking up. "Put the phone down. Focus."

Liam didn't want to listen, though he had to, putting the phone down.

"I'm not helping you." Jeremy told them. He looked at Katherine in hate. "You're the reason that Liam got turned into a vampire. You nearly got him killed. And Jenna died because she was saving him."

"They're looking for a way to stop Klaus." Liam told him.

"I don't care." Jeremy told him. "Katherine's not a friend to us. Neither of them are."

"Uh-oh." Katherine told them tauntingly. "Trouble in paradise?" She looked at Liam. "Does this happen to do with Jeremy able to see his ghostly lover whenever he wants? You have to wonder if she sees her when he's alone with Evelyn, don't you?"

Liam looked down uncomfortably.

Jeremy glared at Katherine.

"Stop with the teenybopper drama." Damon told them. "Jeremy, focus."

"I don't wanna help you." Jeremy told them.

"Liam?" Katherine asked. Liam looked up, glaring. "You remember what I told you if you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs?"

Damon and Jeremy looked at them in confusion.

Liam hesitated, trying to fight the compulsion, gripping the edge of the table, taking a deep, steadying breath. He raised his head back to look at the sky.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

Liam threw his head down against the picnic table, slamming his head against it.

Jeremy stood in horrified alarm. "Liam! Katherine, what the hell? Are you insane?"

"Your friend here gives me all the leverage I need." Katherine told him.

"No, no, no, no." Damon told her. "This wasn't the plan."

"It was my plan." Katherine told him. Liam slammed his head against the table again, groaning in pain, gripping the table. "Again."

Liam went to do it again.

Jeremy pulled Liam away from the table, restraining him from behind as he struggled to get back. "Liam! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. All right! I'll help you."

Katherine smirked, looking at Liam, nodding.

Liam stopped struggling against Jeremy. He was bleeding from his temple, looking very dizzy.

Jeremy focused on contacting Anna from the Other Side.

Anna appeared, sitting on the picnic table nearby. "Jeremy..."

"I know you know what's going on here." Jeremy told her. Liam looked toward where Jeremy was looking, but he couldn't see Anna. "Please, just tell me what you know. I can't let him get hurt because of me."

Anna was hesitant to help, sighing, giving in. "They're looking for Mikael."

Jeremy looked at Damon and Katherine. "Mikael."

Liam held his head in pain. "Mikael. Is that his name?"

"Who's Mikael?" Damon asked.

"The vampire who hunts vampires." Anna answered. "You don't want to wake him. He will kill all of you."

Damon looked at Jeremy impatiently. "What's she saying?"

"Hello!" Katherine told him.

"He's a vampire and a hunter, and you guys would be idiots to wake him." Jeremy answered.

"What do you mean, wake him?" Liam asked.

Katherine smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Finally. We're getting somewhere."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Caroline woke up on the floor.

Rebekah was sitting on the floor nearby, leaning against the lockers. She had Caroline's phone, going through it. "We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose."

Rebekah held up the phone, taking a picture of herself.

Caroline sat up. "Where's Tyler?"

"He's dead." Rebekah told her. "Ish."

Caroline saw Tyler lying behind her, horrified. "What did you do to him?"

"Think of it as he's having a nap." Rebekah told her. "When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." Caroline put her ear to Tyler's chest to check for a heartbeat. Rebekah was swiping through pictures on Caroline's phone. She saw one of Emma and Elena. They were all smiling. Emma had an arm around either of her sister's shoulders. "Ugh. Vomit." Rebekah suddenly noticed something, zooming the picture in around Emma's neck to show Emma,and Elena's necklaces. "Is that..." She stood, walking toward Caroline angrily. "Why are the Doppelganger bitches wearing my necklace and my sister's?"

...

 **Gym**

Elizabeth was feeding on Chad with his back to her, holding him up, coming up for air, breathing heavily with blood drenching her lips and chin. She was even smiling a little, barely noticeable smile.

Isabella, Stefan, Elena, Emma and Evelyn were forced to watch in horror and disgust.

Klaus knelt behind Emma, looking over her shoulder. He sniffed the air next to her, smirking knowingly.

Stefan clenched his fists like he was trying not to lose control.

Evelyn was trying to remain as calm as possible.

Isabella held her hand to keep her anchored to her control.

Evelyn looked at Isabella in relief that she was here, though she was terrified of what was going to happen.

Elizabeth continued to drink from Chad.

Klaus watched her, smiling. "It's always nice to see a vampire in their true element." He looked at Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn significantly. "The species has become such a broody lot."

Emma shook her head angrily. "No. You did this to her."

"I invited her to the party, love." Klaus told her. "She's the one dancing on the table." He looked at Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn . "Though you look as if you could go for a taste."

Evelyn shook her head. "Not gonna happen."

"No?" Klaus asked. "By the looks of it, you're both two seconds from breaking."

Rebekah walked in fiercely, going straight for Emma and Elena. "Where are they? Where's my necklace and my sister's?"

"What are you talking about?" Morgana asked, standing, walking, toward Rebekah.

Elizabeth pulled away from Chad's neck in confusion, blood drenching her lips, letting the body fall to the floor.

Rebekah looked at Elena. "She has my necklace." She looked at Emma. "She has Morgana's necklace."

Rebekah handed Caroline's phone to Morgana.

Morgana took the phone, looking at the picture of Emma and Elena, zooming in on the picture to see Emma and Elena's necklace clearly. He looked at Elizabeth. "Well, well. More lies."

Elizabeth used the back of her hand to wipe the blood off her lips, seeming indifferent.

Rebekah looked at Emma and Elena. "Where... are they?"

"We don't have them anymore." Elena told them.

"You're lying!" Rebekah told her angrily, transforming, biting Elena on the neck.

Stefan stood. "No!"

Morgana rushed closer, pushing Rebekah off of Elena, pushing her away.

Elena started to fall.

Emma and Evelyn stood from the floor on either side of Elena, catching her as she fell.

Klaus pulled Rebekah away. "Knock it off!"

"Make them tell me where they are, Nik!" Rebekah told him.

Elena held a hand over her neck.

Evelyn looked away, breathing heavily because of the blood.

Morgana knelt in front of them. "Where are the necklaces, sweethearts? Be honest."

"Bonnie has my bracelet." Emma told them. "Katherine stole the necklace."

Klaus nodded knowingly. "Katerina. Of course. But Bonnie does have the bracelet, which will make things a whole lot easier for the witch." He stood, walking closer to the scoreboard. "Let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He put on the clock. A buzzing sound was heard. The clock appeared on the board. "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then..." Klaus walked closer to Stefan and Evelyn, compelling them. "I want you to feed this time. Only this time, I want you to feed on Emma and Elena. You know you want to."

"What?" Morgana asked incredulously.

Elizabeth looked at them worriedly.

Klaus was still compelling Stefan and Evelyn. "You won't let anyone stop you. Not Morgana, not Isabella."

"No, Klaus." Morgana told him angrily. "Don't this to them."

Klaus walked closer to Isabella, compelling her. "You can try to stop them. But you cannot leave this gym in order to do so. You will only be able to leave once they feed."

Klaus walked closer to Elizabeth. "You, love, are coming with me. I need you elsewhere." He looked at Isabella. "No one else leaves. If anyone tries to stop you, if Elena or Emma try to run, fracture their spines."

Klaus and Rebekah walked out, leaving.

Elizabeth looked at Morgana, Stefan, Elena, Emma, and Isabella in regret, walking out, leaving.

They watched them go in horror.

...

 **Boys' Locker Room**

Matt was walking along, on the phone. "Did you find Liam or Jeremy?"

Rosie's voice was on the other line. "No." She was outside the school, walking toward Bonnie. Bonnie was at her car, looking through the car for Emma's necklace. "I called them each, like, 20 times."

"All right, I'll grab my keys." Matt told her. "We'll head to Liam's house."

"Okay." Rosie told him. "We'll meet you by your truck."

Matt hung up. He noticed that his clothes had bee thrown around all over the room, looking around in confusion. "What the hell?"

Matt looked in his bag, but he didn't find what he was looking for.

...

 **Pools**

Matt followed a trail of clothes on the floor to the pool. He looked into the water to see that his keys were at the bottom of the pool. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Matt took off his jacket, removing his shoes, crouching by the edge of the pool.

Vicki's ghost appeared behind him. "Matt! I can help, Matty, but I need you to hear me."

Matt couldn't hear her or see her.

Vicki angrily kicked one of Matt's shoes into the water.

Matt saw it, standing up in shock. "Whoa!" He looked down at his phone on the floor, picking it up, seeing a text message reading: 'Unknown: I can help you, Matty'. Matt looked around in confusion. "Vicki?"

...

 **Outside**

Bonnie was still looking through her car.

Rosie walked closer. "Any luck?"

Bonnie got out of the car to talk to her, shaking her head frantically. "No. I can't find the necklace. I think I left it at home, and we don't have enough time to go there and get it before..."

Rosie was horrified and in denial. "Before Tyler dies."

Bonnie took her arms in her hands. "No. Rosie, we are going to save Tyler. We're going to save your cousin. And I'm gonna make sure that Klaus will not do this to you, too."

Rosie had tears in her eyes. "How?" Bonnie didn't get the chance to answer. Rosie's phone rang. Rosie took it out, answering it, clearing her throat. "What is taking so long?"

Matt was walking out of the locker room and down the hallway, carrying a weightlifting belt over his right shoulder and a round barbell weight under his left arm. "This is going to sound crazy, but I think Vicki's trying to reach out to me."

"What?" Rosie asked.

"I think she can help us save Tyler." Matt told her.

"No, Jeremy can help us save Tyler." Rosie told him.

Matt walked into the pool room. "We can't find Jeremy. We can't even find Liam. We need to try something else. I have an idea but I'm going to need your help. Meet me at the pool."

Rosie shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Jeremy can see ghosts because Bonnie brought him back from the dead." Matt told her. "I need you to do that for me."

Rosie looked toward the school worriedly. "What? No, Matt, that's crazy!"

"This is going to work, trust me." Matt told her.

Rosie shook her head. "No, Matt, Bonnie can't do that kind of magic anymore."

Matt shook his head sadly. "We don't need magic, Rosie. You just have to be better than I was at CPR."

Matt hung up.

Rosie handed the phone to Bonnie.

"Rosie?" Bonnie asked. "Rosie... what's wrong?"

Rosie ran toward the school as fast as she could.

...

 **Pools**

Matt put the belt down, attaching the weight to it with a chain. He stood, hugging the weight in front of him, walking forward into the pool, sinking to the bottom. He let the barbell down.

The barbell sank to the bottom. The chain attaching the barbell and the weight belt around Matt held him underwater.

Matt opened his eyes, slowly opening his mouth to let the water in.

...

 **Hallway**

Rosie was running as fast as she could down the hallway, wolf-rushing herself down the hall.

...

 **Pools**

Matt was still drowning.

...

 **Hallway**

Bonnie ran into the school, following the direction that Rosie had gone to find out what was happening.

...

 **Pools**

Rosie ran into the room. She saw Matt underwater, immediately diving into the pool, swimming down below the surface toward Matt as fast as she could. She removed the weight belt from around Matt's waist, letting it fall, raising him up to the surface, holding his head up against her shoulders, gasping for breath.

...

 **Dark Park**

Liam sat at the picnic table, holding his head. Blood still dripped down from his temple.

Jeremy was writing down an address.

Liam was starting to fall asleep.

Jeremy knelt in front of him worriedly. "Liam? Don't fall asleep, Liam. You might have a concussion."

"Pretty sure I do." Liam told him.

Jeremy glared at Katherine. "Yes, because of a certain bitch that needs to rot in hell."

"Oh, stop pouting." Katherine told him. "He took one for the team. Everyone back home will thank both of you once Klaus is dead."

Damon patted his pockets. "Where's my phone?"

"Do you need to check in with Emma?" Katherine asked.

"You know you have it." Damon told her.

"What can I say?" Katherine asked. "I needed you present here and now."

Damon held his hand out impatiently. "Katherine, phone, now." Katherine sighed, handing Damon his phone. Damon went through it. "Rosie's been texting me."

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"It's Klaus." Damon answered.

"No turning back, Damon." Katherine told him.

"Shut up, Katherine." Damon told her.

"Hey, look at the big picture." Katherine told them. "The best shot at taking out Klaus is by finding Mikael."

"Klaus is at the school, holding Stefan, Isabella and the Gilbert Girls hostage along with God knows who else." Damon told them.

Jeremy stood worriedly. "What? We have to go back."

Liam picked up the address that Jeremy had written down, holding it toward Katherine. "You want to find Mikael, find him yourself."

"You're not going anywhere." Katherine told him. "You're acting as leverage for our boys to behave and for Eve not coming after me after what I did just tonight." Jeremy turned to Katherine to argue. Katherine pointed at Jeremy. "And you're leaving with Damon. If I hear one more word out of you, then I'll make your friend bite off his own tongue."

Jeremy looked at Liam worriedly. "Liam..."

Liam nodded reassuringly. "Go."

Damon and Jeremy walked toward Damon's Camaro.

"You're going to get yourselves killed." Katherine told them. "The Damon I remember wouldn't have been that stupid."

"I wouldn't have done it for you." Damon told her.

Katherine was hurt by that, scoffing.

Damon got into the car, starting it.

Jeremy looked at Liam. "Liam..."

Liam nodded.

Jeremy hesitantly got into the car.

Damon drove them away, leaving.

Liam watched them go.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Pools**

Matt was lying on the floor, seemingly dead after drowning.

Rosie was kneeling next to him, soaking wet.

Bonnie ran inside, looking at them in shock. "Oh, my God."

"I need your help." Rosie told her. "You know more about CPR than I do." Bonnie nodded in understanding, kneeling on the other side of Matt, starting to give Matt compressions. Rosie put her lips to Matt's to breathe into him in hopes of bringing him back. Bonnie continued to give Matt chest compressions. Rosie was worried and hysterical with denial about losing both Tyler and Matt that night. "Matt, please. I can't do this. There's nothing else we can do."

...

 **The Veil**

Matt was in between life and death. He opened his eyes.

Vicki was kneeling next to him. "Matt! Matt!"

Matt sat up, in shock. "Vicki?"

Vicki smiled in relief. "Matt. Please."

"I can see you." Matt told her.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully." Vicki told him. "I don't have much time."

"Why, what's happening?" Matt asked. "Where are we?"

"It doesn't matter." Vicki told him. "I need you to give Bonnie and Rosie a message."

...

 **Pools**

Matt was still dead on the floor.

Bonnie continued to give him chest compressions, nodding to Rosie.

Rosie nodded, breathing air into Matt, pulling away. She was desperately trying to hear a heartbeat when she finally did, looking at him, stunned.

Matt came back, waking up, coughing up water.

"It's okay." Bonnie told him.

Rosie helped Matt sit up, rubbing his back to get the water out of his system, managing a small smile in relief, tilting her head barely. "You're okay."

Bonnie looked at them in relief, hanging her head.

...

 **Gym**

Stefan, Morgana, Evelyn, Isabella, Emma and Elena were in the gym.

There were nine minutes left on the clock.

Elena held the rag to her neck over her wound.

Morgana was sitting on the bleachers to stay away from the blood.

Stefan was pacing in front of Morgana.

Emma suddenly realized something. "Caroline and Liam's dad." They looked at her in confusion. "He was able to resist compulsion, remember?"

Evelyn nodded. "I don't know how, but he did. Maybe it's possible."

Morgana chuckled bitterly without humor. "Yeah, yeah, maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it's just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal."

"Stefan, Evelyn, you can control this." Elena told them. "When that buzzer goes off, just-just drink from me and Emma."

"You don't get it." Stefan told her. "I can't stop, Elena." He walked closer to her. "I'm a Ripper! A Ripper doesn't stop. When I look at Morgana, the way she can't control herself around blood, I see myself. She's a Ripper, too."

Morgana was having trouble, gripping the wooden bleacher seat harder, making the wood protest.

Evelyn walked closer. "Gana..."

"If I smell so much as one more drop of blood..." Morgana trailed off shakily. "I haven't fed on human blood in days... I'm hungry."

"So am I." Stefan told them. "And when that clock ticks down..." He pointed at the clock. There were six minutes left. "We're going to have to feed on you. And you wanna know what's worse? We won't be able to stop."

Morgana turned to Isabella . "Klaus said that you could try to stop them."

Isabella walked closer. "Morgana, Klaus told me that if Elena and Emma run, to fracture their spines. He told me to do the same thing to you if you try to stop them. And he told me that I cannot leave this gym until Evelyn and Stefan feed. I can try to fight it." He turned to Stefan and Evelyn. "And you have to try to fight it with me. You just have to want it bad enough. You'll fight because after everything we've been through, you owe them that."

Stefan nodded. "You know what? You're right. You're right, Evelyn. I owe all of you. I owe you, Eve , for fighting for Elizabeth after she gave herself over to Klaus to save your life, for not giving up on her when Damon and I had." He looked at Elena. "I owe you because I brought so much more darkness into your life, and because of the way that I've been acting this entire summer has driven you so far away from me that I don't know how we can fix it." He looked at Morgana. "I owe you for breaking the promise about staying with you forever." Morgana looked up. Stefan turned to Emma. "And most of all, I owe you because being apart of my family has destroyed your life, Emma, and you still fight for me and my siblings because you have nothing else to fight for." He shook his head. "But I can't help what I am. The more blood I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours or Elena's..." He took a breath. "You are dead."

Morgana was gripping the bleachers seat so hard that she made it snap.

Stefan, Elena, Isabella, Evelyn and Emma looked at Morgana.

A moment of silence passed as they looked at each other and the broken piece of wood. They all looked at the clock that was still counting down from five minutes.

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Caroline, Tyler, Rebekah and Klaus were waiting together.

Klaus checked how much time was remaining on Caroline's phone, seeing there was only three minutes remaining, suggesting that it was tied to the gym clock.

Tyler came back to life, gasping.

"Well, it's about time." Rebekah told him.

Tyler looked around in confusion, disoriented. "Where am I? What happened?"

Caroline crawled closer. "Tyler."

"Don't be shy about it." Rebekah told her.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"I'm turning you into a vampire werewolf hybrid." Klaus answered. "You're in transition. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... you're pretty much dead. And if she fails, your cousins death will shortly follow."

Caroline glared at them, turning to Tyler. "You're going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay."

"I wonder how she's doing." Rebekah told them. She looked at the clock on the phone, turning it around to show them. There were two minutes remaining. "Tick tock goes the gym clock."

...

 **Hallway**

Matt, Rosie and Bonnie were waking together.

Matt and Rosie both had towels around them, still soaking wet.

"As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you." Rosie told him.

"It worked." Matt told them. "I saw her, I saw Vicki."

"You did?" Bonnie asked.

"She said she had a message for you." Matt told her.

"For me?" Bonnie asked.

"From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus." Matt explained. "She said that Emma shouldn't have survived Klaus' ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Emma's still alive."

"Tyler..." Rosie trailed off heartbreakingly, her voice thick at the thought of losing her cousin.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Matt asked.

They heard Elizabeth's voice. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." She was leaning against the doorway in the hall. Matt, Rosie and Bonnie looked at Elizabeth in shock. "Given the choice of death or saving a friend's life, I choose the second option every time." Elizabeth looked at Rosie. "Rosie , you remember that promise Isabella made you the day you triggered the curse? This is me keeping that promise even now, even while under Klaus' compulsion. Get the hell out of Dodge before he turns you, too."

"Elizabeth..." Matt trailed off.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm back."

...

 **Gym**

The clock only had sixteen seconds left.

Morgana, Elena and Emma stood together nervously.

Isabella was pacing.

Stefan and Evelyn were standing across from them, looking at each other worriedly.

Isabella stopped pacing, knowing that Stefan and Evelyn weren't going to hang on for long. "Morgana, you're gonna have to get Emma and Elena out of here."

"But Klaus said-" Morgana started.

"I know what he said, but if you don't, it won't matter." Isabella told her.

"Morgana, please, please, please, please, get them out of here." Evelyn told her.

There were only five seconds left. Stefan and Evelyn were already involuntarily getting ready.

"There's no other way." Stefan told them.

"There is another way, Stefan." Emma told him. "It's for all of you to fight."

The buzzer went off.

Everyone looked at the clock, reading in bright read, all zeros.

"Stefan." Elena told him. "I love you. Fight, Stefan. Evelyn... Don't give up, Evelyn."

"I can't hold it." Evelyn told them.

Isabella looked at the broken piece of wood.

Stefan rushed toward Elena.

Elena screamed, running out of the way.

Evelyn rushed toward Emma.

Morgana rushed in front of Evelyn, pushing her back to the floor.

"Morgana, take them and go!" Isabella told her.

Morgana grabbed Elena and Emma, rushing toward the doors.

Stefan and Evelyn tried so hard to stop them.

Isabella rushed in their ways, stabbing the broken piece of wood into Evelyn to make her stop.

Stefan had made it out of the gym.

Isabella's compulsion for him not to let Morgana, Elena and Emma leave kicked in, making him turn to try and grab them.

Morgana tackled Elena and Emma out of the gym to the floor outside in the hallway. They all looked at Stefan. Morgana stood, grabbing Elena and Emma, rushing away.

Isabella tried to rush out of the gym to no avail. Her compulsion wouldn't let her leave.

Evelyn rushed out of the gym.

Isabella hit against the doorway angrily.

...

 **Hallway**

Morgana was running with Elena and Emma, rushing them down the hallway, turning around the corner.

Stefan rushed after them.

Evelyn was behind him. The compulsion made her rush after them. She slammed herself into the wall to slow herself down and buy them time, three different times.

Morgana, Elena and Emma ran into Klaus.

Klaus smirked. "We've got to stop meeting like this. And how did I know you'd try and help them Gana."

...

 **Cafeteria**

Stefan walked in. He saw a broom, taking it, breaking it over his knee. He dropped the brush end, holding the remaining as a makeshift stake in front of him.

Evelyn rushed in.

Stefan stabbed himself in the stomach with the broken broom.

Evelyn's compulsion was trying to make her rush after the girls. She slammed herself into the wall to slow herself down.

Klaus walked in, dragging Morgana, Elena and Emma with him. "Now, this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for the people that you care about, be it lovers, friends or family. Why don't you turn it off?"

Klaus let the girls go.

"No." Evelyn told him.

Klaus sat on a nearby table. "Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off."

"No!" Evelyn told him.

"Evelyn..." Morgana trailed off.

Klaus stood, walking closer. "You're strong." He pulled the makeshift stake out of Stefan's stomach. "But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off."

Stefan glared at Klaus for a moment, pushing him away furiously. "No!"

Klaus rushed toward Stefan, pushing him against the wall, compelling him. "Turn it off!"

Stefan's compulsion took hold. It made him turn off his humanity.

Morgana watched in horror. "What did you do?"

Klaus turned to face them. "I fixed him." He walked closer to Evelyn. "Do I need to do the same to you?"

Evelyn looked down, shaking her head. "No. No."

Klaus grabbed her chin to turn her head to look at him so he could compel her. "Then do as I say, when I say it. You will not leave. You will not fight. You will listen."

"No!" Morgana told him angrily.

Klaus smirked, letting go of Evelyn, walking toward Elena, Emma and Morgana. "I think a test is in order, don't you?" He grabbed Morgana, pulling her away from Elena and Emma. Morgana struggled angrily. "Stefan... Evelyn... Perhaps you'd like a drink... from the necks of your fragile human families?"

Stefan looked up, transforming hungrily.

Evelyn couldn't put up much more of a fight than she had before, but she could only a little. Nevertheless, the compulsion made her transform.

Elena and Emma were horrified, shaking their heads.

Morgana struggled angrily against Klaus in horror.

Emma turned to run.

Stefan appeared in front of Emma, pulling back her hair to bite into her neck and feed.

Evelyn rushed toward Elena to bite into her neck and feed, making her scream.

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Tyler was going through a rough transition.

Caroline was kneeling next to him, comforting him.

Rebekah was watching from nearby.

Klaus and Elizabeth walked in.

Caroline and Tyler looked at Elizabeth in shock.

"Oh, my God..." Caroline trailed off. "Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth smiled a small smile. "Well, the verdict's in. The Original Witch says the Doppelganger and twin should be dead."

Rebekah stood, happy. "Does that mean we can kill them?"

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus answered.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"Call it a hunch..." Elizabeth railed off.

"And her instincts are about as good as yours, Bekah." Klaus told her, showing a test tube containing blood to Tyler. Rebekah held Caroline back. "Elena and Emma's blood. Drink it."

"No!" Caroline told him. "No, no, no, Tyler, don't!"

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, Caroline." Elizabeth told her. "Consider this an experiment."

Tyler struggled, but finally drank.

"There we go." Klaus told him. "Good boy." Tyler was suddenly hurting, screaming, falling to the floor. Caroline struggled against Rebekah angrily, desperately. Tyler screamed in pain. He looked up, transforming. His eyes were glowing gold. He hand fangs and veins underneath his eyes, just like Klaus. Klaus smiled. "Well, that's a good sign. Where's wolf girl? It's her turn."

"Yeah..." Elizabeth trailed off. "About that..."

Klaus turned to Elizabeth to narrow his eyes suspiciously.

Elizabeth smiled sheepishly.

...

 **Hallway**

Isabella was still standing in the doorway to the gym, fighting against the compulsion to get out, to no avail.

Morgana walked closer, horrified and disconcerted.

Isabella stopped fighting, looking at her in concern. "Morgana? What's wrong? What happened?"

Morgana took a deep breath. "It's Klaus. He... he compelled Stefan to turn it off and for Evelyn to do everything he said without fighting. They fed from Elena and Emma. Evelyn had to take them to the hospital. And Klaus said that you could leave once you knew that they fed..." Isabella slowly, hesitantly tested to see if she could leave the gym. She was able to walk out into the hallway. Morgana was trying not to cry. "Isabella, I'm so sorry..."

Isabella pulled Morgana into her arms, holding her comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Nicola's Hospital Room**

Emma was lying in bed with a bandage over her neck. She was barely conscious, turning to see a doctor nearby. She groaned, holding a hand to her head.

...

 **Elena's Hospital Room**

Elena was lying in bed with a bandage over her neck.

Evelyn was with her.

"Where am I?" Elena asked.

Evelyn gazed off into nothing, unable to meet her gaze in pure guilt. "In the hospital. Elena, I'm so sorry."

Elena took Evelyn's hand. "No. No, no. I know it's not your fault. You didn't do this to me, Evelyn. Klaus did. And we're gonna find a way to free you from his compulsion. We just have to get out of here first."

Elena attempted to sit up.

Evelyn gently stopped her. "Ah. Not an option. You've lost a lot of blood. And not just because of me."

Evelyn gestured to the blood bag on the bed next to Elena.

Elena looked at the blood bag in confusion. "Wait. You're taking my blood?"

"I'm not." Evelyn answered. "Klaus is. I'm sorry, Elena. I can't fight it."

Elena looked at Evelyn sadly.

...

 **Outside - Parking Lot**

Klaus and Elizabeth were outside the hospital.

Elizabeth sat on the hood of the truck. "So, Elena and Emma are not the problem. Their blood is the solution."

"Seems so." Klaus answered.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, you would know how much the Original Witch hated me if you knew her." Klaus told her. "Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?"

Elizabeth smirked. "A thousand years in the grave and she'll still screwing with you."

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective." Klaus told her. "It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The Doppelganger and had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..."

"Then you couldn't use her and her twins blood to sire yourself a new species." Elizabeth finished.

"Leaving me alone for all time." Klaus told her.

Elizabeth gave him a curious look. "Is that what this was about the whole time? Your obsession with hybrids? You just don't want to be alone?"

Klaus looked embarrassed for her to figure that out, covering it up, making himself look numb. "What I want is to take my girls, take my hybrid, turn the wolf girl into a hybrid, take her, the hell out of this one pony town."

"You never explained about Morgana." Elizabeth told him. "What's her big part in all of this?"

"That's best left a mystery." Klaus told her. "I would tell you, and I would offer you again, but you broke the trust I have for you."

Elizabeth slid off the truck to the ground, walking closer to Klaus. "Is that why you kept me by your side even after you found out I lied?" Klaus didn't answer. Elizabeth took a step toward him. "Because you're hurt?"

"I don't get hurt, Elizabeth." Klaus told her.

Elizabeth nodded sarcastically. "Mm-hmm. But if it makes you feel any better, I only lied because my their my family."

Klaus gave Elizabeth a curious look. "You would still make any sacrifice for your family, wouldn't you?"

"I still have my humanity, but I don't seem to care, do I?" Elizabeth replied. "Except for the part where you compelled Stefan to feed off of Emma and put her in a hospital. That pissed me off. And you have no right to be angry at me for keeping secrets. Or have you forgotten the part where you compelled me to forget about you and two of my best friends?"

"So, you're saying that everything you've been doing is payback for making you forget our time together in the '20s, because looking back now, you wanted to keep the memories... or something else?" Klaus asked.

Elizabeth looked at him expressionlessly, stopping in front of him. "Maybe I just don't like people getting into my head. Like how you're in my head right now. But, when you compelled me to remember our past, you also allowed me to remember Esmeralda. And she had a certain degree of mind control that allowed her to even control the two of us, Rebekah, Morgana and Stefan. She told us to believe in showing our love to friends and family and lovers, by being cruel to them if they are cruel to us. And we both proved that that mind control still has a hold of us. It does beg the question, though, how far is she in our heads?"

Klaus didn't answer, looking unnerved.

Klaus and Elizabeth looked at each other steadily. The tension in the air between them was thick and palpable, though neither of them wanted to give into it at the moment, not after they had betrayed each other.

They heard two approaching footsteps.

Damon and Jeremy approached Elizabeth from behind.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." Klaus told them.

Elizabeth turned to face them.

"Elizabeth." Jeremy told her. "Long time no see."

Elizabeth smirked. "Nice to see you, too, Jeremy."

"Where are they?" Jeremy asked.

"Emma and Elena?" Kaylin asked. "Ah, Emma and Elena are making a donation to a very creepy cause, and Evelyn's killing a nurse right about now." She glared toward Klaus. "Trust me, I'm not letting that one go."

Damon and Jeremy started to walk for the hospital.

Klaus stopped them. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mates."

"You'll have to kill me." Damon told them.

"Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to Elisaveta, and I keep my word." Klaus told him.

Damon looked between Elizabeth and Klaus.

"Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" Jeremy asked.

"What do know about Mikael?" Klaus asked.

"Just that he knows you're here." Jeremy told him.

"You're bluffing." Klaus told them.

"Katherine and Liam helped us find him." Damon told him. "Consider it our leverage."

Klaus threw Damon to the ground next to Jeremy, turning to look at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was confused and expectant.

Klaus rushed away, leaving.

"Nice work, Damon." Elizabeth told him. "Top notch."

Elizabeth rushed away, leaving.

Damon stood.

Damon and Jeremy exchanged a look, walking into the hospital.

...

 **Inside - Emma's Hospital Room**

Emma was still lying in bed, groaning in pain, holding a hand to her head, starting to sit up.

A female doctor walked closer, making her lie back down gently. "For a girl who hates hospitals, I've been seeing a lot of you."

"To no one's knowledge but mine, Dr. Fell." Emma told her. "I would like to keep it that way. My family's already lost to much to worry about this to."

Dr. Fell nodded in agreement. "Patient confidentiality is a specialty of mine. You don't have to worry about it." She checked the bite underneath the bandage. "You're lucky the bite was where it was, and not anywhere else." Emma looked away. "You mind telling me where you got it?"

Emma saw Damon approaching the doorway outside. "Animal."

 **(Song:) Torch Song - Shady Bard**

Dr. Fell turned to follow Emma's gaze to Damon. She looked at Emma, giving her a small, sad smile, walking out, leaving.

Damon walked in toward Emma. "Em."

Emma looked at him in relief, sadly. "Damon."

Damon unhooked all the wires from Emma. "I'm getting you out of here."

Emma nodded.

Damon helped Emma stand, helping her out of the hospital room.'

...

 **Elena's Hospital Room**

A nurse was lying dead on the floor.

Evelyn was standing above her, wiping the blood from her lips. She was heartbroken, tears in her eyes.

Jeremy walked in.

"Evelyn..." Jeremy trailed off.

Evelyn looked at him in relief, also devastated for him to see her like this. "Jer..." Jeremy walked closer, pulling Evelyn into his arms. Evelyn was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh." Jeremy told her. "You're gonna be fine."

Elena stirred awake. "Emma..."

"Hey." Jeremy told them.

Elena looked at him weakly. "Jeremy."

Evelyn helped Elena out of her bed.

Jeremy picked Elena up in a cradle, carrying her out of the room.

Evelyn followed.

...

 **Hallway**

Jeremy and Evelyn walked with Elena down the hallway.

Damon was carrying the nearly-unconscious Emma.

They looked at each other, leaving together.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Caroline and Tyler were in the hallway hand-in-hand.

Tyler was fully recovered from his transition.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Caroline asked.

Tyler nodded. "I'm great, Caroline. I mean, like, phenomenal. It's a rush. I wish I could explain it. Everything's just... Better." He lifted Caroline up in his arms, spinning her around. Caroline laughed. They kissed sweetly. "This is going to be an amazing year."

Tyler and Caroline embraced.

Caroline was worried.

...

 **Boys' Locker Room**

Matt was tying his shoelaces in the weight room.

Bonnie appeared at the doorway. "Hey. Rosie took off before Klaus could get to her. She's safe at home. You ready? I could use a ride to go over there and see how she's doing."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, me too. Just a sec."

"Listen to me." Bonnie told him. "I know you want to help, and I know you miss your sister. But what you did was reckless and stupid."

Matt sighed, nodding. "I know, Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it."

"You don't want to be a part of all this, Matt." Bonnie told him. "You are the only one of us who actually gets to live your life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don't forget that."

"I get it, Bonnie." Matt told her. "I'll be out in a minute, okay? Vicki's here. Watching me, and I just, uh, I just need a minute to say goodbye, okay?" Bonnie walked out, leaving. Matt continued to get ready to leave. He noticed someone's shadow on him. "Bon, seriously, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just..." He turned around, and instead of seeing Bonnie, he saw his sister's ghost. "Vicki?"

Vicki took a seat next to Matt, smiling. "Hi, Matty."

Matt smiled happily, tears in his eyes, shocked that he could see his sister.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Rosie was waiting on the stairs, looking like a nervous wreck.

The door opened.

Rosie looked up.

Tyler was standing in the doorway.

Rosie stood in relief, walking closer. "Ty."

Tyler smiled. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" Rosie asked. "Are you all right?"

Tyler nodded. "I'm fine." He looked at the doorway of the house. "But I think I'm gonna need to be invited in."

Rosie remembered that he was part vampire now, nodding. "Come in. Please, come in."

Tyler slowly stepped inside. He wrapped his arms around Rosie. Rosie returned the embrace, holding him closely in relief.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Elena and Jeremy were sitting together on the couch.

Emma was sitting in a chair.

Evelyn was pacing.

Damon and Isabella walked closer with drinks in their hands, handing them out.

"Hey, have some bourbon." Isabella told them. "It'll help you forget." Elena took a sip but didn't look like she liked it. "Yeah, it's strong."

Evelyn drowned her glass.

Emma took one long drink.

Damon looked at Emma and Elena. "You know, I can help you forget too. At least the memories you don't want to keep."

"No." Elena told them. "No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it."

Emma nodded, gazing off. "So do I."

Damon took out Elena's necklace, handing it to Elena. "I stole it back for you."

"He's really gone this time." Evelyn told them. "We watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get... to help him... Now he's just... Gone."

Jeremy comforted Elena.

Evelyn walked closer in guilt. "I'm so sorry, Elena."

Elena nodded, speaking softly. "I know. It's okay."

Evelyn shook her head. "No, it's not." She looked at Damon with tears in her eyes. "Where were you, Damon?"

Damon put his hand on Emma's leg. "I shouldn't have left. I promise you... I will never leave you again."

Isabella looked at them sadly.

They heard Elizabeth's voice. "Well, isn't this cozy?" They looked toward where Stefan and Elizabeth walked in together. Elizabeth looked at Emma. "You okay, Emma?"

Isabella turned to them, protective of everyone, but cautious of them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Last I checked, we both lived here." Elizabeth replied. She looked at Emma and Elena. "Klaus is gone, but he's asked us to keep watch on you until he returns."

"From now on, you're under our protection." Stefan told them. He started to take a sip of the drink he had just poured. "Mm, by all means. Carry on."

Stefan walked out, leaving.

Elizabeth raised her glass, smiling a small smile, taking a drink. She turned around, walking out, leaving.

Damon, Emma, Elena, Evelyn, Jeremy and Isabella exchanged a look, worried and cautious about what was going to happen.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Cemetery**

Liam and Katherine approached a Pickett Mausoleum.

"How do we know that this address that Jeremy is even real?" Katherine asked. "How do we know that Anna wasn't tricking him?"

"This is the place." Liam told her. "It's the oldest wing of the largest cemetery in Charlotte. Jeremy said that Anna said that a witch entombed him here in the '90s."

Katherine smirked in amusement. "You don't like the fact that your friends seeing the ghosts of his ex-girlfriends one bit, do you? I mean, I would why you wouldn't. You would have to wonder if he was seeing them when he was kissing Evelyn."

"I'm not doing this with you, Katherine." Liam told her. "Seriously. I'm not."

Katherine smirked. "Fine."

They looked through the door window of the mausoleum to see a stone coffin inside.

"Look there." Liam told her.

Katherine broke open the double doors.

...

 **Pickett Mausoleum**

Liam and Katherine walked inside.

Liam walked through a stream of sunlight, looking around curiously. He turned to look at the coffin.

Katherine pushed the lid of coffin off.

Mikael was lying inside, mummified, desiccated, chained up.

Liam looked at him in shock.

Katherine tilted her head curiously.

Mikael opened his eyes.


	7. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Day One**

 **Dawn - Salvatore Boarding House - Emma's Room**

Emma was wide awake in her bed.

Her alarm goes off. It was 5:15 AM.

Emma stood, walking across the room toward her dresser, looking into the mirror. She looked at the bite mark on her neck, using makeup to cover it up. She opened a drawer in her dresser, taking out a bottle of pills. She hesitated, looking at the bottle in her hand for a moment, walking away toward the sink in her bathroom, taking a glass and filling it with water. She opened the bottle, pouring two pills into her hand, popping them into her mouth. She washed them down with the water from the glass. She looked into the bathroom mirror, sighing, placing down the water and the bottle of medicine, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

...

 **Woods**

Elena, Emma and Alaric met up in the middle of the woods, all in workout clothes, standing nearby a dummy.

Alaric showed them a stake sleeve that held two stakes, showing them how to use it on the dummy. "So the pressure of your punch ejects the stakes."

"Easy enough." Elena told them. She punched the dummy, though the stakes stayed in in the sleeve. "That's weird." She tried again, but it didn't work. "Must be jammed or something."

Elena took off the stake sleeve.

Emma took the stake sleeve, putting it on, punching the dummy with more strength than Elena had, ejecting the two stakes into the dummy.

Elena was stunned, confused.

"You're not strong enough." Emma explained. "Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones."

"Thanks for not sugar-coating it." Elena told her sarcastically.

Alaric took a grenade out of his bag, showing it to them. "You know what this is?"

"A vervain grenade." Emma answered. "I've used one before."

"Then you know the element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire." Alaric told them. He pulled the pin out of the grenade, throwing it into Elena's hands. "Surprise."

"Oh, my God." Elena told them in shock, throwing the grenade into the air. The grenade exploded. Elena looked at Alaric angrily. "This isn't a joke to me, Ric."

"You think I'm joking?" Alaric asked. "Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature. Look, I get why you're here. Klaus compelled Stefan and Evelyn to hurt you. He compelled Stefan to turn his humanity off, so now he has no remorse, so he will hurt who he wants. Elizabeth's not in much of a better place."

"You think that I'm crazy to believe that I can protect myself from my family of vampires?" Emma asked. "A family of vampires that have had a very long history of going bad when they've been good."

"I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning, that you've been fighting for your family even after all that they've done and everything that's happened to you because of it." Alaric told her. "And that makes you the strongest person I know. I think that you can do pretty much anything." He looked at Elena. "You want to get stronger? You want to want to have the strength? I think you two should do this together. You shouldn't be alone."

Emma handed the stake sleeve to Elena.

Elena took the stake sleeve, nodding to herself. She became very determined, pulling the sleeve on.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) This Too Shall Pass - OK Go**

Everyone was back to school on the first day. Freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors milled around outside the high school.

Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Evelyn and Rosie stood outside the school, watching the overflowing crowd of students.

"Here we are." Caroline told them. "Senior year."

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay." Rosie told them. "So, prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on."

"You're right." Bonnie told her. They started to walk. "I mean, why should I let the fact that all of my friends almost died hinder this experience?"

"Yes!" Caroline told her. "And why should Rosie or I let the fact that her cousin-slash-my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?"

"Or should I let the fact that I killed someone again after Klaus' compulsion bring me down?" Evelyn added.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Today's our anniversary." Elena told them. They all stopped, looking at her. "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

"Yeah." Rosie told her sadly. "You win."

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Evelyn asked.

"I have to be here." Elena answered. "I have to put it behind me. New year. New life."

Elena walked past them.

Bonnie, Caroline, Evelyn and Rosie looked at each other, following her.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Hallway**

 **(Song:) Black Iron Long - The Gods of Macho**

Emma was dressed for school. Like Elena that day, she was also wearing a scarf to cover the bite mark on her neck. She walked downstairs, seeing two girls' dead bodies on the rug and their heads on the stairs. She knew that Stefan had ripped them apart, shivering at the sight of this, shaking it off, walking away.

...

 **Living Room**

Damon was standing by the door.

Emma walked in.

Isabella and Stefan were sitting on the two opposite couches.

Isabella was calling the shots as a few shirtless guys played Twister.

Stefan sat on the other couch, feeding on a girl so hard he made her head fall off.

"Uh-oh." Isabella told them. "Charlie, left hand, please."

A man offered Isabella his wrist.

Isabella took it, transforming, biting into it.

"Hey, the two brunettes in the hall with their heads on the staircase owe me a Persian rug." Emma told them

Isabella laughed, looking at Stefan.

"You mean, they owe us a Persian rug?" Stefan asked, letting his face return normal, looking toward Emma, wiping the blood away. "It's my house, too, Emma."

Isabella looked at Emma, holding the spinner toward her. "Ooh! Would you like a spin?"

"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Emma and Elena?" Damon asked. "Stefan ripping off heads and Elizabeth playing school girl?"

"These gentlemen are helping me be all that I can be." Isabella told them.

There was a knock on the door.

Emma hesitated in confusion, turning around, walking toward the door, opening it.

Rebekah and Morgana were outside with shopping bags. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Emma rolled her eyes looking at Rebekah. "Ugh. You again."

Emma I stepped aside to reveal Elizabeth and Stefan on the couches.

Rebekah looked at Elizabeth. "He left us here. My brother actually left _me_ here."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elizabeth told her sarcastically. "Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care."

"You're both Klaus' sister?" Isabella asked.

Rebekah smiled. "Rebekah. And this is Morgana. Pleasure, I'm sure." She looked at Emma. "Now, would you please invite us in and show us to our room?"

"You're not staying here." Emma told Rebekah. "I already have three homicidal vampires too many."

Rebekah looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shrugged.

Morgana looked at Stefan.

Stefan didn't react.

They both looked at Damon.

Damon shook his head. "What she said."

"Rude." Morgana told them. "All of you. Fine. We'll see to another home."

Rebekah and Morgana turned around, walking away, leaving.

"Great job sticking your ground, Emma." Stefan told her tauntingly. "Aren't you afraid that she's going to torment you after you refuse to let her in here?"

Emma gave Stefan a look. "With the way that you are, I trust you about as much as I trust her."

Emma walked out, leaving, closing the door behind her.

Damon and Isabella smirked smugly.

Elizabeth looked at Stefan tauntingly, amused with Nicola standing up for herself. "Ooh."

Stefan scoffed, chuckling, shaking his head.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Evelyn was walking through the hallway toward her locker.

Jeremy followed her, using her paraphrased words from the night they had kissed for the first time. "So, what? It's not cool to talk to punk kids-turned-hot-guys-over-night anymore?"

Evelyn stopped at her locker. "Hey. Happy first day."

Evelyn opened her locker.

Jeremy walked closer, putting a finger lightly over her head. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." Evelyn answered. "I'm tired of Katherine using Liam to get what she wants. But I'm resigned to the fact that I'm sharing space in our relationship with Anna and Vicki."

"I haven't talked to Vicki in a while." Jeremy told her, obviously trying to keep the mood up.

"That's not the point, Jeremy." Evelyn told him.

"I know that." Jeremy told her. "I know. Okay? I never would have contacted Anna again if Katherine didn't have Liam as leverage against me."

"I know that." Evelyn told him. "And I get it, Jer. But put yourself in my shoes. You loved both of them. And you guys didn't break up. They died. And you keep letting them back in."

"You think I want any of this?" Jeremy asked.

"I, um... I think you have the power to decide whether or not you see them." Evelyn answered, closing her locker. "Remember that, okay?"

Evelyn gave him a small, forced smile, turning around, walking away.

Jeremy watched her go sadly.

...

 **Outside - Parking Lot - Matt's Truck**

Matt parked his pickup truck in the parking lot.

Vicki appeared next to him. "You were always so much better at being a part of this than I was." Matt looked at her in surprise. "Sorry."

"You can't just keep appearing like this." Matt told her. "Freaks me out."

"I'm a ghost." Vicki told him. "It's all I got. And I couldn't appear if you weren't thinking about me."

"Well, I was just thinking about our first day last year." Matt told her. "I was worried about running into Elena and you said..."

Vicki smiled in nostalgia. "Suck it up, be a man, and show her what she's missing."

Matt nodded. "Yeah. Instead, she met a vampire."

"You okay, Matty?" Vicki asked. "You seem unhappy."

Matt sighed. "Yeah, I just, life stuff. You know, with you gone and mom not around, it's... A lot to deal with alone. I'm glad I get to talk to you, though. I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Vicki told him. "What if I told you there was a way that you could help me come back?"

"What do you mean, come back?" Matt asked.

Tyler drummed his hands on the windshield.

Vicki disappeared.

...

 **Outside**

Tyler was waiting outside of the truck. "Donovan! What are you doing? Come on, man. Let's go." Matt got out of the car. "You talking to yourself?"

Matt walked closer, shaking his head. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Tyler shrugged, smirking. "We're seniors, man. Life is good."

Matt and Tyler waked toward the school.

...

 **Cemetery - Pickett Mausoleum**

Katherine was dangling a live mouse by its tail above Mikael, who was still asleep. "Come on, Mikael, breakfast." Her phone rang. "Mm, yummy. Mikael, wake up!" She answered her phone. "What?"

Damon's voice was on the other line. "What?" He was in his room at the Salvatore Boarding House, walking toward his bed. "What do you mean, 'what'? I've been calling you for two days."

"Odd." Katherine told him sarcastically. "That's exactly how long I've been ignoring you."

Damon stopped next to his bed. "Liam Forbes told me that you found Mikael."

"Sort of." Katherine told him. "He's a little bit out of commission. He won't eat." She tossed the mouse onto Mikael's chest. "And I've tried everything. Gravediggers, mourners, mice, rats, bats. He's just not interested."

"Well, try harder." Damon told her. "We need him to kill Klaus so I can save my siblings, Elizabeth and Evelyn from his compulsion before this town ends up being destroyed."

Katherine looked out of the crypt door window, seeing a man visiting a grave in the distance. "Fine. I'll give it another shot."

Katherine hung up, putting her phone away, opening the door, walking out into the cemetery.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Elizabeth was standing at the lockers, answering her phone. "Hello?"

Klaus's voice was on the other line. "Hello, Elisaveta."

Elizabeth froze. "Klaus?"

Klaus was in the back of an SUV, on the road. "Now, I want to know what's going on in Mystic Falls, and being you're compelled by me, you don't have a choice but to answer."

"You said to do whatever you want." Elizabeth told him. "But why can't you just use Isabella and Stefan? I don't want any part of this."

Klaus smirked. "What would be the fun in that?"

"What the hell do you want?" Elizabeth asked. She heard a beeping on the phone, signaling that she had an incoming call. "Hang on." She answered the other call. "Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine."

Damon's voice was on the other line. "Yeah." He sat down on his bed in his room. "So... you might not want to come here for a while."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because Isabella and Stefan have turned this house into a slaughterhouse," Damon answered. "Stefan's ripping heads off of girls, and Isabella's using guys to play bloody Twister. Don't ask."

"And you tell me because of my problem with trying to save them." Elizabeth told him. "Thank you."

"Oh, and, uh, Mystic Falls has two more vampire living in its streets" Damon told her. "Barbie Elijah and Stefan's ex-flame."

"Rebekah and Morgana?" Elizabeth asked. "She's living in Mystic Falls now? Why?"

"Their stranded." Damon answered. "Apparently Klaus left them in the dust after Jeremy name-dropped Mikael. What about you? You doing okay? Have you heard from Klaus?"

Elizabeth wanted to tell him, but the compulsion didn't let her. "That's the bell. Oh. Ring, ring. Don't want to be late."

"Elizabeth." Damon told her.

Elizabeth hung up on Damon, returning to her phone call with Klaus. "Now, what the hell do you want?"

...

 **Elsewhere**

Caroline was putting up a flyer on the wall that said: "Spirit Squad Back-to-School Bonfire".

Bonnie and Rosie walked closer.

"I forgot about the bonfire." Bonnie told them.

"You have to go." Caroline told them. "It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year."

"Relax, Caroline." Bonnie told her. "We'll be there."

"Thank you." Caroline told them. "It's just that..."

Tyler arrived, putting an arm around Caroline, kissing her. "Happy first day."

Rosie looked at his shirt, seeing something red. "Is that blood?"

Caroline looked around. "Oh, my God."

Caroline grabbed Tyler, pulling him into the boys' bathroom.

Bonnie and Rosie followed.

...

 **Boys' Bathroom**

Caroline, Rosie, Bonnie and Tyler walked in.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Vampire 101, don't wear your breakfast to school." Caroline told him.

Bonnie checked out the stalls to make sure no one was there.

Rosie grabbed some towels, getting them wet underneath the sink. "From where?"

"Rebekah hooked me up." Tyler told them.

"Rebekah?" Caroline repeatedly. "And what are you even talking to her for?"

"Klaus told her and Morgana to keep a watch on me." Tyler told them smugly. "Protect his new asset."

"His what?" Rosie asked. "Why are you amused by this?"

"I'm his first successful hybrid, Rosie." Tyler told her. "Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?"

Rosie looked at him incredulously. "Oh, wow. I cannot believe you just said that."

"So, I'm going to go." Bonnie told them. "Good luck."

Bonnie walked out, leaving.

Caroline and Rosie were focusing on getting rid of the blood on Tyler's shirt.

...

 **Hallway**

Elena was walking, looking at her phone, texting, running into Stefan, backing away in confusion, a little bit alarmed.

"Hello, Elena." Stefan told her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked. "I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves."

"What?" Elena asked. "Why?"

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you and Emma." Stefan answered. "I'm just doing what I'm told."

"I'm going to be late for class." Elena told him, trying to walk past him.

Stefan grabbed her arm to stop her. "Oh, class is this way."

"Let go of me, Stefan." Elena told him.

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time?" Stefan asked. "No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you."

"I said let go of me." Elena told him.

Emma walked up from behind Elena, looking at Stefan. "Let her go."

Stefan raised his eyebrows in amusement, letting Elena go. He gripped Emma by her throat, pushing her against the lockers.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena told him.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Have you really forgotten a little fact over night, Stefan?"

"You wouldn't stake me in school." Stefan replied.

Emma had a stake up her sleeve, pushing the tip of the stake against his stomach. "Are you so sure about that?"

Stefan smirked in amusement, looking at the tip of the stake against his stomach. He looked up at Emma, applying a little bit of pressure to the side of her neck where he had bit her. "I would apologize about that, but I don't care. You're not gonna want to get me in my way. Okay, Emma?" He let Emma go, backing away. Emma held her throat, pushing away from the locker. Stefan pointed at Emma and Elena. "I will see you both in history."

Stefan turned around, walking away, leaving.

Elena turned to Emma in concern. "You okay?"

Emma nodded, lowering her hand.

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Elena, Emma and Alaric were talking alone next to Alaric's desk.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric asked.

"Klaus compelled him and Elizabeth to watch over me and Elena." Emma answered. "Apparently we our one of Klaus' assets now that our blood mixed together is the only way to create a hybrid."

"Now they're both body guards?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know what they are." Elena told them. "But they're definitely not Stefan and Elizabeth." The school bell rang, starting the day. "Look, his being here is not good for any of us."

"We have to do something." Elizabeth told them.

Students started to enter, including Stefan, Caroline, Rosie, Liam and Tyler.

"At least we know Elizabeth won't be here." Elena told them.

Emma looked at the next person coming in. "I'm not so sure she has a choice in the matter either."

Elena turned to follow her gaze.

Elizabeth walked in. She looked at Stefan, Elena, Emma, Liam, Rosie, Tyler and Caroline, smiling, waving.

Everyone took a seat.

Elena, Liam, Rosie and Caroline sat together.

Tyler sat behind Rosie. Emma sat in front of Rosie.

Elizabeth sat next to Emma, in front of Caroline.

Stefan walked to the other desk next to Elena, where a guy sat. "You're in my seat." The guy walked away. Stefan sat down, looking at Elena and Emma, smiling. "Hey, you two."

Emma rolled her eyes, holding her head.

Elizabeth looked at Emma, subtly confused, looking a little bit guilty.

"Welcome back, seniors." Alaric told them. "Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original Founders... the Native Americans."

Rebekah and Morgana walked in. "What about the Vikings?"

Everyone looked up.

Rebekah and Morgana sat on the other side of Emma, in front of Elizabeth. Rebekah looked at Emma and Elizabeth smugly, smirking.

Emma was completely exasperated, lying her head on her desk.

Alaric looked at Rebekah and Morgana in confusion. "There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?"

"Our name's Rebekah and Morgana." Morgana told him. "We're new. And history's my favorite subject."

Emma looked back up.

Elizabeth chuckled, tilting her head.

Stefan smirked in amused annoyance, looking down.

Alaric looked from Emma to Elena.

Elena and Emma shook their heads.

...

 **Outside - Stoner Pit**

Matt walked alone in the Stoner Pit.

Vicki appeared, walking up to him. "You have got no business in the Stoner Pit."

"Figured you'd feel comfortable here." Matt told her.

Vicki smirked. "Touche."

"So what do you mean that I can help you come back?" Matt asked.

"Right now, I can only come back when you're thinking of me." Vicki told him. "But there is a way that I can be free of that."

"How?" Matt asked.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I have help from the Other Side." Vicki told him.

"The Other Side?" Matt repeated.

Jeremy stood in the doorway to the school. He didn't seem to see Vicki. He walked over to Matt. "Dude, what are you doing over here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Matt told him.

Vicki looked at Jeremy, smiling.

"Just looking for my stoner lab partner." Jeremy explained. "All right, see you around."

Jeremy walked away, leaving.

Matt looked at Vicki. "Can he not see you anymore?"

...

 **Boys' Bathroom**

Jeremy and Anna were talking in the bathroom.

"He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open," Jeremy told her.

"How?" Anna asked.

"When he died and came back, he must have started seeing her." Jeremy answered. "She said that she could come back, that she had help on the Other Side."

"Help?" Anna repeated. "What kind of help?"

...

 **Stoner Pit**

Matt and Vicki were talking.

"Who's helping you?" Matt asked.

"The witch I've been talking to says that there's a ritual." Vicki explained. "She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours."

...

 **Boys' Bathroom**

Jeremy and Anna were talking.

"Is it even possible?" Jeremy asked. "Could she come back?"

"I guess, if she had a stronger foothold." Anna answered.

"Like an anchor?" Jeremy asked.

Anna nodded. "Exactly. Right now, I'm tethered to you. My only access point to your side is through you. But if she were to get a stronger foothold..."

...

 **Stoner Pit**

Matt and Vicki were talking.

Vicki finished what Anna had been saying. "I'll be able to come and go as I please... When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you."

"But you'll still be a ghost, Vicki." Matt told her.

"In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in." Vicki told him.

"Seriously?" Matt asked. "You're going to make jokes about this?"

"Matt, relax." Vicki told him. "No one else will be able to see me."

...

 **Boys' Bathroom**

Jeremy and Anna were talking.

"She's bad news, Jeremy." Anna told him. "There's nothing but darkness around her."

"This is Vicki we're talking about." Jeremy told her. "All right? She's not a bad person."

"You can't upset the balance of nature without a price." Anna told him. "If she's using a witch's energy from the Other Side, you don't know what price she's going to pay."

...

 **Stoner Pit**

Matt and Vicki were talking.

"I can be a part of this life again, Matt." Vicki told him. "Instead of being on the Other Side all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore either."

Matt didn't know what to do, conflicted.

Vicki let a tear fall.

Matt couldn't help but want his sister back. "What do I have to do?"

Vicki managed a smile, sighing.

...

 **Football Field**

 **(Song:) My Body - Young the Giant**

Elena, Rosie, Evelyn and Caroline were getting ready for cheerleading practice, wearing workout clothes, stretching.

Rosie looked at Evelyn. "You okay?"

"Getting there." Evelyn told them.

"Has anybody seen Dana?" Another cheerleader asked.

"What happened to Dana?" Caroline asked in a whisper.

"Died." Elena answered.

Rebekah and Morgana stepped up on the other side of Caroline. "Looks like you have an opening on the squad."

Elena looked at Rebekah in alarm.

Rebekah leaned over to stretch.

Elena looked at Rebekah. "What are you doing?" Rebekah ignored her. "Hey. Hey!" Rebekah stood straight, sending Elena a glare. "You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives."

"I'm only interested in yours." Rebekah replied. She looked at Rosie, pointing at her. "Your spunk." She looked at Evelyn, pointing at her. "Your popularity." She pointed at Caroline, looking over to the field where Tyler was practicing, looking at Caroline. "Maybe even your boyfriend." She looked at Elena. "Looks like you're the only one I'm not interested in."

Elena was offended.

Morgana smirked amused.

The coach looked at the football team. "It's not the ballet, ladies. Let's move! Let's move!"

Tyler stopped practicing. "I think we're done here, Coach."

"Did you have a mental breakdown, Lockwood?" Coach asked. "Get back in line."

Tyler walked closer. "I have a better idea." He compelled the Coach. "Shut the hell up so we can go get drunk at the bonfire."

"Hit the showers, gentlemen." Coach told them.

All of the guys walked away to get to the locker room.

Tyler smirked smugly.

The Coach waked away.

Caroline joined Tyler. "Try to be a little more subtle, Tyler."

"Coming from the queen of subtlety?" Tyler asked sarcastically. "Relax. I'm in total control."

"Then why are you acting like this?" Caroline asked.

"Drop it, Caroline." Tyler told her. "I'm fine. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this... gift."

Caroline gave him an incredulous look. "What?"

Rosie and Evelyn were sitting on the ground.

Elena saw Emma running on the track in the distance, walking toward her.

"Hey, check out the new girl!" A guy called.

"Come on, Rebekah, you got this!" A girl told her.

Everyone on the field looked toward Rebekah.

Rebekah took a running start, running toward Rosie and Evelyn, doing an aerial, front flip, then went into the splits, landing on the ground in front of Rosie and Evelyn with her arm held in the air, giving them a smile.

Rosie glared at her hatefully.

Evelyn looked away, seeming distant.

Rebekah lowered her arm, turning to look over her shoulder toward Caroline and Tyler, smirking.

Caroline was unimpressed, angry as Rosie. "My God."

Tyler looked impressed. "Damn, girl's got moves."

Tyler walked away toward the locker room.

Caroline glared toward Rebekah.

Rebekah was standing with a group of girls, hands on her hips, looking toward Rosie, Evelyn and Caroline, smirking.

Caroline glared at Rebekah, walking away.

Evelyn turned away.

Rosie exhaled, walking away.

Emma was still running on the track.

Elena caught up to her, running with her. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Just blowing off some steam." Emma told her.

"Okay," Elena told her. "Does it have to do with Elizabeth? I mean, you look angry."

"If you're asking if she's the reason I'm blowing off steam, yes." Emma answered.

"It's not just about what happened earlier in the hall with Stefan, is it?" Elena asked. Emma didn't answer. They continued to run. "Is it? What have they been doing?"

"You don't want to know, Elena." Emma told her.

"Yeah, I do, actually." Elena told her. "Come on. Just tell me. I can handle it."

Stefan ran up alongside them, running with them. "I don't think Emma thinks you can handle the fact that Isabella and I have been having the time of our lives, Elena. Look at you being all fit. Emma, you never know when to cool it on the training, do you?"

"Not when I'm living with two vampires that are under Klaus's compulsion, with one of them having their humanity off." Emma replied.

Stefan mocked offense. "Ooh. Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?"

Emma turned around, running in the opposite direction.

"Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone." Elena told him, turning around, running in the opposite direction to follow Nicola.

Stefan ran backwards to run with them. "You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? I don't want it to be weird."

A guy bumped into Elena accidentally, making her stop. "I'm sorry."

Stefan pushed the guy to the ground.

Emma stopped running in shock.

Elena looked at Stefan incredulously in shock

Stefan looked at the guy. "Watch it, dick."

"Who are you?" Emma asked incredulously.

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a two human blood bags." Stefan answered. He looked at Elena and Emma. "I mean, no offense or anything." Elena was hurt and offended, turning around, walking away. Emma gave Stefan an incredulous look, shaking her head, jogging away. "What?"

...

 **Cemetery - Pickett Mausoleum**

Katherine was holding the body of the man above Mikael.

A few drops of blood fell in Mikael's mouth.

Mikael woke up. His face became normal again. "No. Get it away."

"You need blood." Katherine told him.

"Get it away from me." Mikael told her.

Katherine rolled her eyes in annoyance, pushing the body to the floor. "Happy?"

"Thank you." Mikael told her.

"I remember you." Katherine told him. "Chicago, 1920s. You were looking for Klaus." Mikael closed his eyes tiredly, weakly. "You're not so scary for a... badass vampire vampire hunter."

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Elena was lifting weights on an incline bench.

Damon walked in. "What? Are you turning into Emma now?"

"Do you actually know what's happening right now?" Elena asked. "Stefan called me and Emma human blood bags. He's a completely different person." Damon pressed on the bar she was lifting with one hand. Elena tried to push it up. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out." Damon answered.

"Damon!" Elena told him.

"Come on, Buffy." Damon told her.

'Stop it." Elena told him. She let go of the bar. The bar remained midair, held by Damon. Damon lifted it up, placing it on the rack. "Like two obnoxious Salvatores isn't bad enough."

Elena sat up.

"You called." Damon told her. "I'm here. What's your plan, oh, warrior princess?"

"I want to lock Stefan and Elizabeth up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks." Elena told him.

"Compulsion or not, they're high on human blood." Damon told her. "Okay? A lot of it."

"You've gotten them off of it before." Elena told her.

"This is different." Damon told her. "It's not a stint in rehab, Elena. Elizabeth doesn't want to be saved. Stefan's humanity's gone. Light's out. No one's home."

"Then do it for me, Damon." Elena told him. "Every single time I look at Stefan, I feel like I'm going to break. And I'm not going to give him that satisfaction."

Elena stood.

"And what about Elizabeth?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean, what about Elizabeth?" Elena asked. "She's not a danger to anyone. She's not feeding or killing anyone like Stefan and Isabella are."

"No, but she is under Klaus' compulsion, which means that Klaus will want to use her to make sure that we can't fix my brother and sister." Damon told her.

"How do you know?" Elena asked.

"I called her earlier, asked her if she's heard from Klaus, she started acting shady and hung up," Damon answered. "He's got her under his control, too. Which means that if we're gonna lock Stefan and Elizabeth up, we can't tell her about the plan."

Damon took Elena's hand, putting it on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Feel that?" Damon asked. "It's the sternum. Solid plate of bone." He pulled and spun Elena round so she was in front of him with her back to his chest. He put his fingers on her back. "Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart." He let her go. "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena." Elena turned to face him. "No one going to hurt you. Especially not my siblings or Elizabeth."

Damon and Elena looked at each other.

...

 **Night - Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) Brick By Brick - Arctic Monkeys**

Three girls outside the school approached the crowd for the bonfire.

Everyone was having a good time, drinking from red plastic cups, walking together and dancing to music.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside - Alaric's Classroom**

Damon, Evelyn, Emma, Elena, Alaric, Caroline and Rosie were all the classroom, talking about taking down Stefan, Elizabeth and Isabella.

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire." Elena told them. "Then, when he's distracted..."

"I'll shoot him." Alaric finished.

"And I'll keep Elizabeth busy long enough for Rosie to break her neck." Nicola told them.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju them or something?" Damon asked.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this." Elena told them. "And Liam. I don't trust that they won't hurt them."

"Where's Elizabeth, then?" Rosie asked.

Morgana walked in. "She's trying to stay clear of you. She sent me to you to help with your plan so none of you end up dead."

"Caroline, are you covered?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Caroline answered. "I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready."

"We're forgetting a key player here." Morgana told them. "Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, my siater tends to follow."

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away." Emma told her. "You're stronger than any of us. She won't be able to hurt you as much."

"She's still my sibling, and the last time I got in a fight with someone of 1000, I got daggerd." Morgana told them.

"Just distract her." Emma told her.

"How?" Morgana asked. "She's an Original. Last time I checked, you're out of daggers."

"So then preoccupy her with your charm." Elena told her.

Morgana crossed her arms over her chest, knowing she wasn't gonna like that very much.

"Might have better luck finding the dagger." Damon told them.

Morgana looked at Damon. "Are you ever not going to hate me for a day?"

"Doubtful." Damon told her.

Morgana tilted her head.

Tyler walked in. "Sorry I'm late. What's going on?"

"We need you to raid Aunt Carol's vervain supply." Rosie answered. "Enough to keep Stefan and Isabella down for a while."

"You can't do that to Stefan and Isabella." Tyler told them.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in their best interest." Elena told him.

"Yeah." Tyler told them. "It's not in Klaus'."

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler." Rosie told him. "You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion?"

"Uh-oh." Damon and Morgana told them, standing up.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Klaus made me who I am, Rosie." Tyler told her. "I owe him everything."

Morgana and Damon exchanged a look.

"Oh, boy." Morgana told them.

Rosie looked back at them. "Okay, can we cool it on the commentary, please?"

Morgana slowly walked forward, grabbing a vervain dart.

"I'm just going to go." Tyler told them.

Morgana rushed toward Tyler, stabbing the vervain dart into Tyler's neck, making him collapse.

Rosie walked closer, hitting Morgana on the arm. "Morgana, what the hell?"

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked incredulously.

Rosie and Caroline knelt on either side of Tyler.

"He's been sired." Damon told them.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Sired." Morgana repeated. "He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him."

"Loyal how?" Emma asked, worried.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master." Damon told them.

"It's really rare." Morgana told them. "Morgana looked at Rosie. "If Klaus gets back anytime soon, I suggest you steer clear."

"So how do we fix him?" Caroline asked, looking down at Tyler.

Damon looked at Rosie and Caroline. "Get a new cousin and boyfriend."

Rosie glared at Damon.

Caroline looked at Tyler worriedly.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) Damned If She Do - The Kills**

Rebekah was standing at the keg, trying to pour herself a drink.

Elizabeth walked closer. "You all right there?"

"I thought Tyler or Jeremy would be here." Rebekah told her.

"You're into both Tyler and Jeremy now, or are you just trying to be a bitch to Caroline and Evelyn?" Elizabeth asked. Rebekah didn't answer. "Uh-huh. That's kind of fickle."

"When your Isabella's brother willing to give Morgana the time of day again, then we'll talk." Rebekah told her. "Until then, a girl has needs."

Emma walked toward them, pushing around Rebekah. "Excuse me."

Emma poured herself some beer.

Elizabeth was surprised to see Emma at the bonfire. "Nikki. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I'm having fun for a change, Elizabeth." Emma told her. "Remember when you dragged me out of the house to go to parties or swimming holes for 'fun'? You have a problem with the fact that I'm having fun without you?"

Emma put the red cup to her lips, drinking the whole thing.

"Oh, I get it." Elizabeth told her. "Drinking away the pain, am I right?" Emma didn't answer, pouring more and drinking. "All right, take it easy. If the pain is really that bad, then why don't you get it checked out instead of drinking enough to where you'll end up dead in a ditch somewhere?"

"Really?" Emma asked. "You think I'm going to let you tell me how to drink?"

Ending took a drink, walking away, leaving.

Elizabeth looked down, tilting her head, as if thinking, Ouch.

Rebekah looked at Elizabeth curiously, wondering about the bond between her and Emma and how it was different now than it had been before Klaus.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Donovan House - Garage**

Matt and Vicki were in the garage.

There were candles.

Matt took the picture of the Donovan family, lying it face up in front of the candles. He took a knife from his pocket.

"Concentrate on me, Matty." Vicki told him.

Matt used the knife to cut his hand. "This is too weird."

"This is too weird." Matt told her.

"Just focus." Vicki told him. "This is a good thing." Matt tilted his hand so the blood dripped onto the picture. "Now say you accept me."

"I accept you." Matt told her.

Wind started to blow through the room.

The candles burned brighter.

Smoke escaped from the picture.

Everything finally became normal.

The door slammed closed.

Matt jumped in surprise, walking backwards, bumping into Vicki.

Vicki steadied him so he wouldn't fall, shocked that she could. "Did you just..."

Matt turned to face Vicki in shock. "I felt that." Vicki put a hand on Matt's cheek. "I felt that, too."

"It worked." Vicki told him. Matt and Vicki smiled, embracing. "I'm here, Matty!"

They continued to embrace in relief and happiness.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Bonnie, Liam, Evelyn and Jeremy were walking together in the hallway.

"Did you talk to Anna about this?" Bonnie asked.

"She's on the Other Side, Bonnie." Jeremy told her. "Okay. I thought she might know something."

"About what?" Liam asked. "I thought they were all alone over there."

"Somehow Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch." Jeremy explained.

Bonnie stopped walking, turning back. "If there's another witch involved, don't you think you should have come to me before you went to Anna?"

Anna appeared next to Jeremy. "Tell them not to be upset. I was just trying to help."

Jeremy held up his hand to her. "Not now, Anna."

Evelyn looked hurt and surprised. "She's here?"

Jeremy looked at Bonnie, Liam and Evelyn. "She's just trying to help."

"I can't... I can't deal with this right now." Evelyn told them, starting to walk away.

"Evelyn!" Jeremy told her.

"Matt's trying to resurrect his dead sister." Bonnie told them. "I think Liam and I go deal with that instead."

Bonnie and Liam walked away, leaving.

Evelyn looked at Jeremy, hurt, insecure, though she hadn't wanted to.

Jeremy knew that she was hurt, looking at her sadly in regret, taking a step closer. "Evelyn..."

Evelyn shook her head, taking a step back, turning around, walking away, following Bonnie and Liam.

Jeremy watched her go, sighing, not happy because he was hurting her even if it was unintentional.

...

 **Donovan House - Garage**

Matt and Vicki were still here.

Vicki held her hand above the candles, smiling when she could feel the heat from the flames. "Ah, I can feel this. I can feel everything."

"The witch didn't mention this part?" Matt asked.

Vicki shook her head, turning her back to Matt, looking around. "Makes sense. Our deal was that she'd help me do what I need to do."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. "What deal, Vic?"

"Well, if I want to stay here, I have to help her restore the balance." Vicki told him. She turned to face Matt, holding a wrench in her hands. "Klaus's hybrids can't be allowed to survive."

"You can't kill Tyler, Vicki." Matt told her.

Vicki shook her head. "Not Tyler, Matt. It's Elena and Emma who's the key to creating the hybrids."

Matt looked at her in confused, incredulous alarm. "What? Vicki, no!"

Vicki hit Matt in the head with the wrench, making him fall unconscious. "I'm sorry, Matty. But I want to stay."

Vicki dropped the wrench to the floor next to Matt, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) Rave On - Cults**

It was the bonfire.

Students were holding up a guy by his legs, so he could do a keg stand.

Everyone chanted "drink", including Elizabeth, who was laughing.

Elizabeth noticed Stefan leaning against a tree near the students, watching her. She raised her red plastic cup, drinking.

Stefan raised his cup, drinking.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Rebekah was sitting near a campfire, holding a marshmallow over the it on a stick.

Morgana walked closer, sitting down next to her.

"What?" Rebekah asked. "No friends your own age?"

"Like you can talk." Morgana told her.

"That's the best part of meeting someone new." Rebekah mused. "They don't know who you really are." She looked at her marshmallow on a stick. "Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through ten of these."

"No, you're just looking at it all wrong." Morgana told her. "This is a little rough on the outside." He took the burn out of the marshmallow. "But on the inside... yum."

Rebekah ate the marshmallow.

Morgana tasted the goo off of her fingers.

"Mm." Rebekah hummed. "It's good."

Morgana nodded. "Yep."

 **(Song Ends)**

 **Parking Lot**

Bonnie and Liam were walking toward Bonnie's car.

Bonnie was unlocking the doors.

Liam was on the phone. "Matt. Matt, slow down. What happened?"

Matt was in the garage of the Donovan House. "I messed up, Liam."

"What?" Liam asked. "How? Where is she?"

A guy was sitting on a car, smoking a joint. He put it down on the windshield wiper, walking away.

Vicki arrived, looking around, picking up the joint. She continued to look around, conflicted, because she liked being at least halfway back, but she didn't want to do what the witch on the Other Side wanted her to do.

...

 **Bonfire**

 **(Song:) Satellite - The Kills**

Evelyn was leaning against the tree, watching Morgana, Elizabeth and Rebekah, looking jealous.

Morgana looked over, seeing Evelyn, smirking, walking up behind her, looking over her shoulder. "What's that look?"

Evelyn sighed. "What look?"

"Your friend has more then just one friend." Morgana told her. "Or did she dump you because of all your time away that you spent trying to help Elizabeth? Either way, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Everyone told her.

"No?" Morgana asked.

Evelyn didn't answer.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Elizabeth and Rebekah were making a marshmallow sandwich-which Elizabeth had taught her to do.

"Can't believe you've never had one of these before." Elizabeth told her.

"Well, I've been in a casket for 90 years." Rebekah told him.

"That's no excuse." Elizabeth told her. "I was in a tomb for 145."

Rebekah ate the marshmallow sandwich.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Morgana and Evelyn were watching Elizabeth and Rebekah.

Elizabeth walked over. "So, why don't you tell me what's really going on, Evelyn?" Elizabeth asked. "Why's Morgana distracting Rebekah? Why was Emma trying to distract me?"

"You think I'm gonna let you bully me into telling you what's going on?" Evelyn asked. "You're so wrong."

Evelyn rushed to turn around, to surprise Elizabeth, raising both of her arms to snap her neck.

Elizabeth caught both of Evelyn's arms before she could, giving Evelyn a bored look. "Seriously? Nice try. Did you all really think that would work?"

"No." Evelyn answered. "But I think this will."

Sally walked closer, casting a pain infliction spell on Elizabeth, making her hold her head and groan in pain.

Emma and Rosie walked closer, standing on either side of Elizabeth to hide her from view so no one would ask questions.

Emma injected Elizabeth with vervain, making her fall unconscious.

Rosie and Evelyn caught Elizabeth before she fell completely, holding her standing.

Sally lowered her hand to her side. "You're welcome."

"Yes, thank you, Sally." Rosie told her. "People should never underestimate a witch."

Sally smiled a small smile.

Emma looked at Elizabeth's unconscious form with a slightly guilty look. though she managed a small smirk. "Rosie, help me get her to the car. Sally, can you get Rosie's chains from her car?" Sally nodded. "Evelyn, make sure our new friend Morgana doesn't get herself killed." Emma took Evelyn's place in helping Elizabeth stand so she and Rosie could get her to the car. Sally and Evelyn turned to leave. "Hey, guys?" Evelyn and Sally turned back. "Thank you."

Evelyn and Sally nodded, walking away in separate directions.

Emma and Rosie carried Elizabeth's unconscious body away.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Morgana and Rebekah were sitting together, still eating.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, people can change." Morgana told her. "I did."

Rebekah stood. "You're distracting me. Why?"

"I'm just trying have some family bonding." Morgana told her, standing.

"There's never a fight between us, Morgana." Rebekah told her. She stabbed Morgana with the wooden stick, using vampire speed so she wouldn't be able to stop it, making him groan. "Remember that."

Rebekah smirked, walking away.

Morgana had to sit down, groaning in pain.

Evelyn walked closer, taking a seat next to Morgana. "Are you all right?"

Morgana nodded.

Evelyn grabbed the stick from her stomach, pulling it out, making her groan slightly in pain.

Evelyn and Morgana looked at each other for a moment, relaxing now that their part was done.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler was lying on a couch, waking up from his vervain nap.

Caroline was in a chair opposite him.

Tyler sat up. "What the hell? How did I get home?"

"I brought you here." Caroline answered. "You were being a d-bag."

"What is your problem today?" Tyler asked.

Caroline stood, walking closer. "My problem is you've been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus's needs first. He is your master now."

Tyler gave her a look. "I'm not anyone's pet, Caroline. He doesn't control me."

"Well, something's got to be controlling you." Caroline told him. "Because I don't know why else you'd be acting like the old you."

"The old me?" Tyler repeated.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah. The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with."

Caroline walked past him toward the door.

Tyler stood, turning after her, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry. I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy."

Caroline looked at him sadly. "You're a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened. So you have to be careful."

Tyler nodded in understanding. "I will. I promise. Just... Don't hate me. Everything I like about me is you."

Tyler placed a hand on either of her cheeks, kissing her sweetly. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck. They started to kiss more deeply and passionately.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Football Field**

Elena was lying on the bleachers, looking at the sky.

Stefan arrived.

Elena was drunk. "I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?"

"You're drunk." Stefan told her. "You need to go home."

Elena stood. "Fine. Let me find my car."

Elena stumbled down the steps into the railing.

"You're joking, right?" Stefan asked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that Ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party. Or am I thinking about the bad Kaylin? Well, there's not much difference there because she's the life of the party even when she's good."

Stefan smirked sarcastically. "Well, all right, I'm driving you home. Come on." Stefan started to walk away. Elena climbed over the railing to stand on the edge. Stefan turned back, scoffing. "What are you, five? Get down."

"Why?" Elena asked. "Are you afraid that I'm going to..." She pretended to almost fall. "Oh. Ha. That was close." She pointed at Stefan. "Klaus would not be happy with you."

Stefan cupped his lips with his hands to whisper mockingly to her. "You're hilarious."

Elena removed her hands from the railing. "Look, Stefan, no hands." She started falling back, catching the railing just in time. Stefan was not amused anymore, giving her a look. Elena laughed. Her hand was slipping off the railing. She fell from the side of the bleachers, screaming. Stefan rushed closer, catching her in his arms. Elena held onto him, breathing heavily. "I knew you'd catch me."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other for a moment.

Stefan released her gently. He was suddenly shot in the back with two vervain darts.

Elena looked over Stefan's shoulder toward where Alaric was aiming the vervain dart gun at him.

Stefan fell to the ground, unconscious.

Alaric walked closer, looking at Elena. "You okay?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah. I'm... fine."

"You look, uh, not sober." Alaric told her.

Elena shook her head. "The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here."

...

 **Woods**

Isabella was walking away from the bonfire, where almost no one was.

Damon walked closer. "Where have you been?"

Isabella shook her head. She looked around, frowning in confusion. "Where's Elizabeth and Stefan?"

"Now, why would you be looking for our brother and Elizabeth?" Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know why." Isabella told him. "Everyone knows why, which is obvious that they know because everyone's been avoiding me all day. What the hell is going on, Damon?"

Damon shook his head. "Nothing's going on, Isabella. No one's avoiding you." He brought Isabella into his arms to embrace her, distracting her so he could draw a vervain dart. "No one's gonna turn their back on you."

Isabella sensed what he was doing, rushing back out of his arms to catch the vervain dart, spinning to stab it into his arm. She was shocked after the fact, obviously having been Klaus's compulsion to make her do this. "Oh, my God." Damon groaned in pain as the vervain started to settle. "Where are they? I can't let you lock Stefan and Elizabeth up, Damon. If you don't tell me where they are..." Isabella let him fall to the ground. "I'll have to find them myself."

Damon fell unconscious.

Isabella looked around, rushing away, leaving.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Elizabeth was unconscious in Alaric's trunk.

Emma opened the trunk, helping Alaric and Elena put Stefan inside.

Elena and Emma closed the trunk, walking around the car to get inside.

Vicki was some distance away, smoking, watching them. She looked at the ground, blowing the joint, making it burn brighter.

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Bonnie, Liam and Matt were talking.

"I'm so sorry." Matt told them. "I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her."

"You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out." Bonnie told him. "So I know exactly how to send her back."

Matt was hesitant, not wanting to send his sister back yet.

Liam looked at him sympathetically, walking closer. "Matt, I'm sorry. I know that you want your sister back. And I wish that you could. But she's going to kill Elena and Emma. We have to stop her." She put a hand comfortingly on Matt's arm. "Please, Matt."

Matt hesitated, tears in his eyes, nodding.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Sally and Rosie were getting the chains from Rosie's car, closing the trunk of the car.

Alaric walked toward his car to get into the driver's seat. He accidentally kicked a gas can on the ground. "I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight." Vicki threw the joint onto the ground. Gas on the ground started burning. The fire spread toward Alaric's car, setting it on flames, with Elena, Emma, Stefan and Elizabeth inside. Alaric ran toward the car, trying to open a door, but he couldn't. "Elena! Emma! Open the door!"

...

 **Alaric's Car**

Emma was in the passenger seat.

Elena was in the backseat.

They tried to open their doors.

Elena looked out of her window to Alaric. "I can't! They won't open."

Emma continued to try and open her door. "What the hell?"

Vicki appeared in the seat next to Elena in the back.

Emma and Elena couldn't see her.

"I'm sorry." Vicki told them.

The car continued to burn.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Sally and Rosie sat that the car was on fire, horrified, dropping the two bags of chains, running closer.

Rosie hit against the glass to try and break it from the outside, but it wouldn't work.

The car was spelled to not let anything or anyone interfere.

...

 **Alaric's Car**

Emma was in the passenger seat.

Elena was in the backseat.

They continued to desperately try to get out.

Emma kicked at the windows angrily, desperate to get out.

...

 **Outside**

Alaric, Rosie and Sally continued to try and help from the outside.

Sally focused on a spell to try and put the flames out. "Recensere incendia."

The fire grew stronger, lashing out toward Alaric, Rosie and Sally, making them back away.

"Sally!" Rosie told her.

"It's a spell!" Sally told them. "I need to find the right spell to counteract it."

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Liam was lighting candles in the room.

Matt was sitting down.

Bonnie was standing at the desk, looking at a grimoire. "I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki."

"What do I do?" Matt asked.

"Liam, I need you to cut his hand so I can start the spell." Bonnie told her. Liam walked closer. Bonnie closed her eyes, holding her hands together, starting the spell. "Phesmatos redux redismo sus terra. Phesmatos redux redismo sus terra." Matt held out his hand with the cut wound from earlier toward Eliza. Liam looked at his wounded hand, taking his other, uninjured hand, cutting his palm with a knife, making him wince in pain. Bonnie continued the spell. "Phesmatos redux redismo sus terra."

...

 **Parking Lot**

The car was still burning.

Alaric, Rosie and Sally were trying to get into the car.

Sally closed her eyes, chanting a spell. "Recensere, extinctus, suctus incendia." Wind started to blow, back toward her. Rosie tried to rip a door off, but the spell that was used was too strong. "Recensere, extinctus, suctus."

...

 **Alaric's Car**

Emma was in the driver's seat.

Elena was in the backseat.

Stefan and Elizabeth were unconscious in the back.

Smoke filled the car, making it hard for them to breathe.

Emma continued to kick at the windows desperately though she was coughing.

Elena coughed weakly.

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Bonnie was still casting the spell. "Phesmatos redux redismo sus terra." Eliza tilted Matt's hand to pour his blood onto the picture of the Donovan family. "Phesmatos redux redismo sus terra."

...

 **Parking Lot**

Sally's spell was starting to put out the fire, though the spell that had started all of this was trying to keep it going. "Recensere, extinctus, suctus incendia!"

Isabella arrived, rushing closer, trying to pry the trunk door off of Alaric's car, though the spell was fighting against her strength, also.

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Bonnie continued the spell. "Phesmatos redux redismo sus terra." Matt and Eliza looked behind them to see Vicki appear. "Phesmatos redux redismo sus terra."

"What is she doing?" Vicki asked.

"Fixing my mistake." Matt answered.

"Make her stop." Vicki told them.

"Matt..." Liam trailed off.

"What, Liam?" Matt asked.

"I think the spell's working." Liam told him. "She's still here because of you."

Bonnie continued to cast the spell. "Phesmatos redux redismo sus terra."

...

 **Parking Lot**

Sally continued to cast her spell. "Recensere, extinctus, suctus incendia!"

The flames around Isabella's hands on the car faded enough for her to get a better grip. The rest of the flames were starting to fade, though they fought on.

Isabella was finally able to rip the door of the trunk off, turning around to throw the door behind her, making it slide against the concrete.

Alaric and Rosie ran closer to help her get the others out of the car.

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Bonnie continued to cast her spell. "Phesmatos redux redismo sus terra."

Liam sat next to her, watching Matt and Vicki.

Matt looked at Vicki sadly.

"Matt, please." Vicki told him.

Matt stood, walking closer to Vicki with tears in his eyes. "I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki."

"I won't." Vicki told him. "I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go."

"I have to." Matt told her. "This is wrong. You shouldn't be here."

Vicki had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore."

"Neither did I." Matt told her. "But I have to let you go." The candles burned brighter. "Goodbye, Vic."

Vicki started to cry. She disappeared.

Bonnie finished her spell.

The room was silent.

Liam looked down sadly. "She's gone."

...

 **Parking Lot**

Isabella, Alaric, Rosie and Sally helped Elena, Emma, Stefan and Elizabeth out of the car.

"Hurry up before it blows." Rosie told them.

They ran away from the car, getting to a railing nearby, far away from the flames.

Sally turned back to the car, giving one last try. "Recensere, extinctus, suctus, incendia!"

The flames disappeared in a burst of light, making everyone look away from the brightness. They looked back toward the car, watching smoke rise from it, destroyed from the fire. They were all in shock, breathing heavily.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

 **(Song:) Take Your Time - Cary Brothers**

Damon was lying in bed from the vervain nap.

Isabella was sitting in a nearby chair.

Damon woke up, looking around, remembering what had happened, sitting up, looking at Isabella. "So..."

"So, a witch from the Other Side tried to get Vicki Donovan to kill Elena and Emma." Isabella answered. "Elena was in a burning car, along with Emma, Stefan and Elizabeth. Your entire family almost died, and you weren't there because I hurt you. I'm sorry."

Damon sighed, shaking his head. "It's not the first time I got vervained."

Isabella shook her head, "I'm really sorry, Damon. I can't believe I did that. I didn't want to."

Isabella stood, turning to leave.

Damon stood, catching her arm, making her stop.

Isabella looked at him.

"What exactly did Klaus compel you to do?" Damon asked.

Isabella only hesitated a second. "He told me when you captured Elizabeth I was to not let anything happen to Elizabeth and Stefan so they can still protect Elena and Emma."

Damon slowly nodded. "And that's all he told you?"

"For now." Isabella answered.

"For now?" Damon repeated.

Isabella shrugged. "He has me compelled, Damon, to do whatever he says when he says it, and there's no changing that."

"Drink vervain." Damon told her.

"That won't change anything." Isabella told him. "Liam's living proof of that, because he drinks vervain now, and it still doesn't matter, because it doesn't undo Katherine's compulsion from before. If I drink vervain, it won't undo the compulsion Klaus has on me. I have to do whatever he says, and I can't fight against it, and he says not to let anything bad happen to Elizabeth and Stefan."

"Stefan and Elizabeth don't need your protection." Damon told her. "So why would Klaus use you to make sure they were safe just to protect Emma and Elena?"

"Because he knew you guys would try something." Isabella answered. "Klaus knew that if any of you tried something against Stefan and Elizabeth that they wouldn't see it coming, and they'd be easily taken out."

"And that's where you would come in." Damon finished. "You'd make sure nothing happens to them, and if something did, you could undo the damage."

"Exactly." Isabella told him.

"I don't like it." Damon told her.

"I don't either." Isabella told him. "But I don't have a choice."

Damon sighed, closing his eyes. "This shouldn't be happening to you right now."

"I know." Isabella told him. She sighed, starting to back away from Damon. "I need to go."

Damon looked as if he wanted to stop her.

Isabella turned around, walking out, leaving.

Damon watched her go, sighing.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler and Caroline were getting dressed.

Caroline was pulling on her dress.

Tyler was naked, tying a sheet around his waist. "You're always running out on me."

"You have to earn the over-nighter." Caroline told him.

"I consider that a challenge." Tyler told her.

Caroline laughed, pulling on her jacket.

Tyler stood, walking closer.

"Bye." Caroline told him.

"Bye." Tyler told her. Caroline and Tyler kissed softly, pulling away. Caroline walked out, leaving. Tyler raised his eyebrows, smiling, shaking his head. He turned around. He sensed someone behind him, turning around to see Rebekah standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something for you." Rebekah told him.

"What?" Tyler asked.

Rebekah smirked. "A little present."

Rebekah walked out of the room, reappearing with a girl, with a wound on her neck. Rebekah rubbed her fingers on the wound, licking them.

Tyler was obviously hungry, fighting the urge. "You should go."

"You sure?" Rebekah asked. "I think my brother would want his hybrid to indulge in everything life has to offer."

Rebekah raised the girl's wrist to her lips, watching Tyler all the while, biting into the girl's skin, feeding.

Tyler couldn't continue to fight the urge with the scent of more blood in the air, as a newborn hybrid, rushing over to the girl, biting into her neck to feed.

...

 **Cemetery - Pickett Mausoleum**

Katherine was lighting candles.

Mikael wakes up in the coffin.

Katherine blew out her match, looking at Mikael, lowering her arm.

"I apologize for my outburst." Mikael told her. "It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you awoke me?"

Katherine walked closer. "I thought you might know how to kill Klaus. But something tells me that I've been sorely misinformed."

Mikael wriggled his chains. "Would you mind helping me with these? I can assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath them."

"Does that you mean you do know how to kill him?" Katherine asked.

"I can kill Klaus." Mikael told her. "And I will." Katherine hesitated briefly, breaking his chains to free him. "Thank you."

"A little blood will grease those muscles up real quick." Katherine told him. "Just saying."

"I don't feed on living things." Mikael told her.

"Then what do you eat?" Katherine asked.

Mikael launched up, grabbing Katherine by her hair, pulling her closer to bite into her neck, feeding. Katherine groaned in pain, trying to break free from his grasp, unable to fight through as Mikael continued to drain her of blood. Her hands slipped off the edge of the coffin.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Hallway**

Emma was leaning against the wall.

Isabella, Elena and Alaric walked closer.

"It's okay if you want to be friends with Damon again." Elena told him.

"I don't." Alaric told them.

Emma smiled a small smile. "I think he kind of misses you."

Stefan and Elizabeth walked toward them.

"Well, you got us tonight." Elizabeth told them. "Definitely wasn't expecting that."

"That was the point." Emma told them.

Isabella nodded. "Yeah."

"You know, you can hate us all you want, but Emma and Elena need us." Stefan told them. "I'll always protect them, and Elizabeth's compelled to do so. I think you're all better off having us around." Alaric walked toward the door. "Isabella, I know that you're compelled to not let either of us die." Stefan looked at Elena and Emma. "But you guys could have let us die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?"

"'Cause I'm an idiot when it comes to saving you two and Damon, remember?" Emma asked.

"But why tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because we still have hope." Elena answered.

"After everything you've done, we still think you'll be able to find your way back, Elizabeth." Emma told her. "And, Stefan, you will be able to find his humanity again."

Damon walked closer from down the hallway.

Emma nodded. "We know who you both really are better than anyone, Elizabeth. And we're not giving up on either of you."

"Emma, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes the both of you?" Stefan asked.

Elena shook her head. "No, Stefan. It makes us strong."

Emma angrily punched Stefan in the stomach. She was wearing the stake sleeve, ejecting the two stakes into his gut, making him fall.

Elena was surprised.

Isabella walked closer, stopping in surprise.

Damon and Elizabeth were shocked, looking at Emma.

Alaric smirked proudly.

Emma looked at Elena, not caring if she was judging her or not.

Elena turned around, walking out of the house, leaving.

Emma turned to Elizabeth, raising her eyebrows.

Elizabeth smiled in amusement, holding up her hands in a harmless gesture.

Alaric walked out of the house, leaving.

Emma looked at Stefan and Elizabeth expressionlessly, barely managing a smirk. She looked at Damon.

Damon was impressed, nodding in approval.

Emma walked away, leaving.

Damon looked at Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth, smirking.

Elizabeth looked down at Stefan.

Stefan nodded, looking away as if to say, I deserved that.

Elizabeth and Isabella smirked, walking away.

Damon chuckled, turning around, walking away down the hallway.

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was in his bedroom, leaving a voicemail message for Eliza. "Eliza, come on. Stop dodging my calls. Don't you think we should at least talk about this?"

Jeremy sat on his bed.

Anna appeared. "I shouldn't be here."

Jeremy sighed. "No kidding."

"No, I mean, I shouldn't be here, Jeremy." Anna told him. "Why are you thinking about me when you're calling her?"

Jeremy shook his head. "I didn't think I was. Look, I don't know. Okay? I don't know what I'm doing, Anna. The problem is I don't think I can stop thinking about you."

Anna was touched, smiling a small smile. "I can't stop thinking about you, either."

Anna sat down next to him on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Jeremy asked. Anna raised her hand. Jeremy raised his hand. They were able to touch and interlock their fingers, in shock. "Do you... feel this?"

"What's going on?" Anna asked. "I can feel you. How can I feel you?"

...

 **Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Morgana was rolling up a rug.

Someone rushed by, knocking a vase to the floor, making it shatter.

Morgana stood, looking around in confusion. "Who's there?"

There was no answer.

Morgana knelt to the floor, starting to pick up the pieces of the vase.

Someone rushed closer, throwing Morgana back to the floor.

Morgana was opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anyone.

Mason Lockwood's ghost was the one doing all of this. "This is going to be fun."

Mason smirked, walking closer.


	8. Ghost World

**Day One**

 **Morning - Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Morgana was tied to a chair, in the same clothes as the night before when Mason had attacked her. A fireplace poker was in her chest. Her ring was on the floor. She groaned in pain an annoyance. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

Mason was standing nearby the windows, arms crossed over his chest. "Nope. Hurts, doesn't it?"

Morgana couldn't hear him. She looked around in annoyance, unable to see him. "What... the... hell... is going on?"

Mason smirked. "It's not hell, buddy."

Evelyn walked into the room, looking at Morgana in confusion, stopping in shock. "What the hell happened to you?"

"That's what I've been asking myself." Morgana told her.

Evelyn walked closer. "Is this, like, some kind of Ripper or killer game set up by Stefan and Elizabeth? This looks like their handiwork."

"Yeah, it does have a tinge of Elizabeth's torturous methods, even when she wasn't bad." Morgana told her. "But I don't think this was them."

Evelyn walked closer to check the chains. "It's pretty messed up, though, isn't it?"

"Yep." Morgana answered.

Evelyn removed the iron poker from Morgana's chest, making her groan in pain.

Mason opened the curtains so the sunlight could enter the room.

Morgana started to burn in the sunlight, screaming.

Evelyn was in shock, looking toward the curtains, but she couldn't see Mason. She rushed toward the windows to close the curtains.

Morgana stopped burning now that the sun wasn't allowed into the room, breathing heavily in pain, starting to heal.

...

 **Town Square**

 **(Song:) Changing - The Airborne Toxic Event**

Everyone was preparing in Town Square for Night of Illuminations.

Elena was making her way through the crowd.

Jeremy and Alaric stood together.

Carol made a speech. "As a long-time member of the Historical Society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the Night of Illumination started by our Founders 150 years ago. Here's Founding Family member Tobias Fell with a history lesson."

Everyone applauded.

"What are we doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Tobias Fell is the head of the history department." Alaric told him. "I didn't have a choice."

"All right, that explains what you're doing here." Jeremy told him.

"Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out." Alaric told him.

Jeremy chuckled.

Elena met up with them. "Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

Anna's ghost was standing with Jeremy. "Just a bunch of historical lies."

Jeremy shook his head. "You didn't miss anything."

Tobias Fell was making a speech. "The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war."

"After the Founders stole from all the vampires." Anna told them tauntingly.

Jeremy laughed.

Elena looked at him. "What's so funny?"

Jeremy shook his head, looking at the stage.

Elena turned her head to look too.

Tobias continued to give his speech. "The Founders, they placed lanterns over the doors to indicate that it was safe for their neighbors to come outside again."

"Safe from the vampires." Anna told them.

Jeremy smiled.

Anna looked at Jeremy, smiling, taking his hand in her own.

Tobias continued to give his speech. "That night was an opportunity for the community of Mystic Falls to come together, a chance to strengthen ties with neighbors, business owners, and the..."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie, Caroline, Rosie and Liam were hanging lanterns from the trees.

"So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna too?" Caroline asked.

"I wish." Bonnie told them. "All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foothold here."

"Jeremy's still got a direct line to the Other Side." Liam told them. "And as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him, she's still here."

Rosie tilted her head at Bonnie and Liam, nodding to Caroline. "Okay, you two don't think we can actually resist commenting on that."

"There." Liam told them. "You commented."

"Liam..." Caroline trailed off.

"What do you want me to say, Care?" Liam asked. "Bonnie went against the balance of nature when she brought Jeremy back to life. And now their both paying the consequences in more way than one."

Morgana pulled up her car to the curb.

Evelyn was in the passenger seat. "Greetings, Vampire and Human Barbie and Ken. Witchy. Wolfy."

Morgana looked at Bonnie. "I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked. "Why?"

Morgana looked at Rosie. "Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by your Dad, Mason Lockwood's ghost."

Rosie looked at him in shocked surprise. "What?"

"And why would you think that?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest." Morgana answered. "Let's just say Evelyn's having deja vu."

Evelyn looked at Bonnie. "I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people."

"They can't." Bonnie told them.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood." Morgana told them. "When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. So, Bonnie, if you could please fix this, everything would be fine."

Morgana drove away with Evelyn in the car.

Bonnie, Caroline, Liam and Rosie watched them go.

Rosie saw that Matt was down the street next to his truck.

Matt had noticed that they had been talking to Evelyn and Morgana. He looked at the girls.

Rosie looked at him sadly.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside**

Jeremy, Elena and Alaric were sitting around a table outside of the Grill.

Stefan's journals were on the table.

"Hey, Jer, I need you to help me with something." Elena told him.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked.

"I've been going through Stefan's old journals." Elena told them. "Every single time that he's gone off the rails in the past, his best friend Lexi's been the one to bring him back."

"So where is she now that we need her?" Alaric asked.

"She's dead." Jeremy answered. He looked at Elena. "And you want me to try to reach her, don't you?"

"I thought if I knew how she did it, maybe I could help him." Elena told them.

"I don't even know if she's on the Other Side." Jeremy told them.

"Is that what it's called?" Elena asked.

"That's what Anna calls it." Jeremy told them. "There's not like an official brochure or anything."

"So what is it, like some sort of supernatural purgatory?" Alaric asked.

"Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her." Jeremy explained. "And she can't interact. She's all alone."

Anna appeared in the empty seat.

"Vicki could interact." Alaric told them. "She blew up my car."

"Vicki had help from a witch on the Other Side." Jeremy explained. "Anna... She's doing this all by herself."

Alaric shook his head. "I'm just saying, maybe we learned our lesson about summoning dead people."

...

 **Town Square**

Caroline, Bonnie, Liam, Evelyn, Rosie and Matt were talking.

"I haven't seen Vicki, I swear." Matt told them. "I sent her back like you told me to."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"She's gone, Bonnie." Matt told her. "If she was here, I'd know it."

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Caroline asked.

"Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Morgana's right and something has gone really, really wrong," Bonnie answered.

"I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever." Matt told them. "So you guys can leave me out of this one."

Matt walked away, leaving.

"I feel so sad for him." Liam told them. "It took a lot for him to send his sister away."

"Yeah." Rosie agreed. She looked at Evelyn from the corner of her eye. "So much strength as a man."

"We've got a ghost problem to deal with, Rosie." Evelyn told her. "Save the Jeremy lecture for later."

Bonnie grabbed her bag. The bag fell open. Everything inside, including her grimoire, fell out onto the sidewalk. Bonnie leaned down to pick it up. A breeze floated around them, opening the spell book to a random page.

"Okay, did your grimoire just..." Rosie trailed off.

"I think so." Bonnie answered, picking it up, reading the page.

"Okay, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies." Caroline told her.

"It's a manifestation spell." Bonnie told them. "It's used to reveal veiled matter."

"What's veiled matter?" Liam asked.

Bonnie looked at them. "Ghosts."

They exchanged a surprised look.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside**

Jeremy, Elena and Alaric were sitting outside at their table.

"Do you think it's even possible to contact Lexi?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Jeremy told them. "I didn't have an emotional connection with her. I never even met her."

"Can we just drop it, please?" Alaric asked.

"No, I can't drop it, Ric." Elena told him. "I don't know what else to do."

"Don't you think we have a few too many dead vampires in our past to be sitting here thinking of them watching us?" Alaric asked.

"I don't think all supernatural spirits go to the Other Side." Anna told them. "I think some of them find peace."

Jeremy looked at Anna.

Elena and Alaric followed his gaze, but all they could was an empty chair.

"Is Anna here right now?" Elena asked.

"Don't tell her I'm here." Anna told him. "She won't like it."

Jeremy shook his head. "No, no. I'm going to go, uh, check my work schedule."

Jeremy stood, walking away, leaving.

Stefan arrived, walking closer, sitting down in Jeremy's former seat. "Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit? And who forgot to invite Elizabeth?" No one answered. "Oh, that's right, you guys don't trust her now that you know she's completely under Klaus's influence. Harsh, but you do have good reason." Stefan saw the journals, taking one to look through. "Hmm? Wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care."

"I didn't." Elena told him.

"You know, Elena, it's probably best you not torture yourself with memories from the past." Stefan told her. "It's best we both just move on and accept things as they are."

"You don't have to be here, Stefan," Alaric told him.

"You know what, Alaric, you're right." Stefan told him. "I don't. But Elena's here, and I look out for Elena. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat." Elena looked at Stefan in shock. Stefan laughed. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Loosen up."

Stefan stood, walking away.

Elena looked at Alaric. "I can't drop it, Ric."

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Sally was already here, going through her bag, pulling out her grimoire.

Bonnie, Evelyn, Liam and Caroline walked downstairs to join her.

"Hey, Sally." Bonnie told her.

"Hey." Sally told her. "You call for help, I come. That's how it works now, right?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was completely necessary." Bonnie told her.

Sally nodded in understanding. "I know. And I wanna help."

"So this is where you brought Jeremy back to life?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Liam answered. "And where we and Rosie were to hide from Klaus."

"Sorry, I know it's creepy, but we needed a private place around here to do the spell." Bonnie told them.

"Hmm." Caroline hummed.

"There's no chance it's still haunted by the hundred dead witches who were horrifically burned to death in this very spot, who pinned me to that very wall when you brought him back, is there?" Liam asked nervously, pointing to the wall. "'Cause that hurt."

"They're not here anymore." Sally answered. "And they made it clear they were never coming back."

"Right." Evelyn told them. "A pinkie swear?"

...

 **Mystic Grill - Bathroom**

 **(Song:) Hitchhiker - Empires**

Jeremy entered the restrooms.

Anna followed him. "What's wrong?"

Jeremy turned to face her. "Why did you tell me to lie?"

"Elena is Evelyn's best friend." Anna told him. "She won't like what's going on between us."

"What is going on between us?" Jeremy asked. "I mean, how are we able to touch? Vicki had to use magic to do that.

"I don't know." Anna told him. "Honestly, I have no idea."

"This witch on the Other Side that gave Vicki her foothold, is she helping you now?" Jeremy asked.

"What?" Anna asked. "No! I'm all alone, Jeremy, I told you that."

Jeremy gave her a look. "Swear to me."

"I swear." Anna told him. "I'm not any danger to you or anybody, I promise. Hey. I need you to believe me."

Anna took his hand in hers.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you." Jeremy told her. "This is not okay."

Jeremy let go of her hand, turning around, pacing away.

Anna was hurt by the way he was acting. "Then send me away. I'm only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away, Jeremy. It's that easy."

Jeremy turned to face her. "I don't know why this is happening or when it's going to stop. But before it's done... I have to do this."

Anna and Jeremy kissed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Bonnie and Sally were sitting on the floor, surrounded by lit candles.

Caroline, Evelyn and Liam were lighting the candles.

"Ready?" Caroline asked. "Do you need us to do..."

Bonnie and Sally had their eyes closed, holding hands in concentration to do the spell. "Phesmatos obscuram, ex luces estnes qua umbres. Natus ignavum evitem."

"Right." Liam told them awkwardly.

Bonnie and Sally continued their spell. "Phesmatos obscuram, ex luces estnes qua umbres. Natus ignavum evitem."

Wind slowly started to blow through the room.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Alaric and Elena were walking together.

"I'll grab Jeremy." Alaric told her.

"I'll be right back." Elena told him, heading for the bathrooms.

Isabella walked in, looking at Alaric. "Where's Elena? I need to talk to her now."

"Um..." Alaric trailed off awkwardly, pointing toward the bathrooms.

Isabella nodded once, looking hurt. "You know Klaus compelled me, so of course you don't trust me. Just like everyone else."

Isabella started to walk away.

Alaric turned after her. "No, wait. Isabella..." Isabella ignored him, following Elena toward the restrooms. Alaric sighed, walking toward the bar. Damon walked toward him. "You know, I've had enough vampires today, thanks."

"Oh, come on." Damon told him. "Have a drink with me."

Morgana approached them.

Morgana looked at Damon. "Remember back when you lot conspired to kill Uncle/daddy werewolf Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah." Damon answered. "And?"

"I think he's still a little pissed." Morgana told them.

Damon and Alaric looked at her in confusion.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Bonnie and Sally were sitting on the floor, holding hands, casting the spell, eyes closed in concentration. "Phesmatos obscuram, ex luces estnes qua umbres. Natus ignavum evitem." The wind blowing around them, Caroline, Liam and Evelyn was getting stronger and more fierce. Caroline, Liam and Evelyn looked around cautiously. "Phesmatos obscuram, ex luces estnes qua umbres. Natus ignavum evitem."

"Bonnie, I don't like this." Caroline told her.

Bonnie and Sally continued the spell. "Phesmatos obscuram, ex luces estnes qua umbres."

"Sally..." Liam trailed off.

Bonnie and Sally continued the spell. "Natus ignavum evitem. Phesmatos obscuram, ex luces estnes qua umbres. Natus ignavum evitem."

The wind continued to blow.

Suddenly, two figures appeared next to Bonnie and Sally.

Bonnie and Sally opened their eyes, looking at the women there in shock.

The spell ended. The wind faded.

Caroline, Liam and Evelyn gasped.

"Oh, my God." Liam told them. "Is that your..."

Bonnie looked at Sheila Bennett. "Grams."

Sally looked at the other women next to her, in shock, tears in her eyes. "Mom."

...

 **Mystic Grill - Hallway**

Elena and Isabella walked down the hallway toward the bathroom.

"Elena, please." Isabella told her. "If something's wrong-"

Elena opened the door. "Isabella, nothing's wrong."

...

 **Bathroom**

Elena and Isabella walked into the bathroom to see Anna and Jeremy kissing. They stopped dead in their tracks, looking at Anna in shock, even more shocked that Jeremy had been kissing her. "Anna?"

Anna was shocked that they could see her.

...

 **Town Square**

Elizabeth was walking along the sidewalk. She came across a window of an SUV, stopping when she saw Lexi Branson's reflection in the mirror. She had to do a double take, turning to face Lexi in shock. "Lexi."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Rosie walked into the Grill.

Morgana, Damon and Alaric sat at the bar.

Mason arrived.

Morgana, Damon and Alaric were shocked that they could see him.

"Mason." Alaric told him.

"God, I miss whiskey." Mason told them, taking a drink from a glass, smashing it against Morgana's forehead, making her groan in pain.

Morgana looked at Damon and Alaric. "Told ya."

Rosie had heard the glass shattering, looking toward them. She looked at her dad in shock. "Dad."

...

 **Town Square**

Lexi and Elizabeth were still standing by the SUV.

Lexi smiled. "Hi!"

Elizabeth was still shocked to see her. "You're dead."

"Well, technically, so are you." Lexi told her.

"Then how the hell can I see-" Elizabeth started.

"See me?" Lexi finished. She shook her head. "Yeah, I have no idea. And I have no idea how long it's going to last, so let's get right to the point. You're off the rails. Big time. And Stefan? He's worse off than you."

"Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me and Stefan alone, okay?" Elizabeth asked, starting to walk away.

Lexi grabbed Elizabeth by the arm to stop her. "Now what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?"

"You know, Isabella is compelled to not let anyone help us." Elizabeth told her.

"I can handle Isabella." Lexi told her.

"I don't care if you're a ghost." Elizabeth told her. "If you can touch people, if people can see you, they can hurt you. So maybe you should just stay out of this one."

Lexi nodded sarcastically. "Or maybe I should do this."

Lexi slammed Elizabeth's head against a car window, making it shatter, letting Elizabeth fall unconscious to the ground. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, sighing.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Bonnie and Sally were reunited with Grams and Sally's mother.

Sally was crying, wrapping her arms around her mother happily. "I can't believe you're here."

Her mother held her close. "Now stop your crying, we don't have time for tears."

Grams and Bonnie embraced, pulling away.

Grams looked at Caroline, Liam and Evelyn. "Nice to see you again."

Caroline, Liam and Evelyn spoke together. "Hi, Miss Sheila." They looked at Sally's mother. "Miss Sabrina."

Grams looked at Bonnie. "A fine mess you've made, honey. The witches told you there'd be consequences to bringing Jeremy back and you did it anyway."

"I didn't have a choice." Bonnie told them. "I did it for Emma, Elena and Evelyn and I... I couldn't let them lose him."

"I understand." Grams told her. "But you cracked open the door to the Other Side. There's an old witch over here. She took advantage of it. She took advantage of you, honey. When you did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, she wedged the door wide open. Giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business."

"How do you know this?" Sally asked.

"Witches talk." Sabrina answered. "Even on the Other Side. Who do you think makes all the rules?"

"What does the witch want?" Bonnie asked.

"That's Original vampire business, not yours." Grams told them. "I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because you upset the balance of nature. And it's your duty to set it right. You need to close that door."

...

 **Mystic Grill - Bathroom**

Elena, Isabella, Jeremy and Anna were still in the bathroom.

Elena was on the phone. "How do we do that?"

Caroline's voice was on the other line. "Apparently, the old witch can draw power on this side because of her talismans."

"Talismans..." Elena trailed off. "My necklace and Emma's necklace?"

Isabella raised her eyebrows.

"They're some juju power source." Caroline explained. "And I know neither you or Emma are going to like this, but Bonnie and Sally need to destroy them."

Elena sighed, looking at Jeremy and Anna. "Me and Isabella just walked in on Jeremy kissing the reason." Jeremy raised his hands in the air in a what the hell gesture. "We're completely okay with that."

Isabella nodded expressively.

Caroline was shocked at the news of Jeremy kissing Anna, looking toward where Evelyn was watching the witches prepare the spell, walking away to speak alone. "What? Are you kidding?"

"I wish." Elena told her. "Look, I don't have the necklace. Damon has is somewhere, but Emma her necklace."

"It won't work without the other necklace." Caroline told them.

"Text him." Elena told her. "I'll call you right back."

Elena hung up.

Caroline looked toward Evelyn, sighing in sympathy and regret, knowing that her friend was going to be extremely hurt.

Jeremy looked at his sisters. "Elena..."

Isabella shook her head, looking at Anna. "You need to go. Leave. Now. You need to disappear or evaporate or whatever it is you ghosts do."

"Hey, it's not her fault." Jeremy told them.

Isabella turned on him. "Your right, it's yours. Look, Evelyn needs to see you, Anna. You need to go see your _sister_ before Bonnie and Sally close the door, instead of trying to drive a wedge between Jeremy and Evelyn." Anna knew that she was right, disappearing, leaving. Isabella sighed, shaking her head, looking at Jeremy. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know okay?" Jeremy asked. "I don't know. It just-it did. Guys, please. You can't tell Evelyn."

Elena sighed, turning her head. "Don't worry. I'm going to let you do that. Right after we help Bonnie and Sally send the ghosts away."

Elena walked out, leaving.

Isabella looked at Jeremy, sighing, shaking her head, turning around, walking out.

Jeremy sighed in regret.

...

 **Main Room**

Elena and Isabella walked down the hallway.

Lexi stepped out into view. "Looks like today was a good day to be thinking about me, Elena." Isabella looked at her in shock. "Hey, Izzy."

"Lexi?" Elena asked.

"Mm-hmm." Lexi answered. "Come with me."

Lexi started to turn away.

"Where?" Isabella asked.

"Homicidal Vamp Detox 101." Lexi answered. "Crash course. We have two new students."

Lexi took Elena's hand, leading her away.

Isabella followed them. "I-"

Lexi took Elena's hand, rushing them away. Isabella started to rush after them.

...

 **Elsewhere**

 **(Song:) Come On, Come On - Michael Johns & The Ontic**

Rosie walked toward the bar.

Mason, Morgana, Damon and Alaric were sitting together.

Damon was looking down at his phone. "I'm never gonna hear the end about those damn necklaces."

Rosie took a seat on the other side of Mason. "How the hell are you here?"

"Nice to see you too, Rose." Mason told her. He held up a shot to Morgana, Damon and Alaric. "One of you will pay for this, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Cheers."

Mason took the shot, setting it down.

"Let's get to it." Damon told him. "We conspired to kill you, you want revenge. Get in line."

"Actually, I want an apology." Mason told them. "From both of you."

Alaric laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Don't you have a family to haunt?" Morgana asked. She nodded to Rosie. "One's here, but you know your nephew was turned into a mindless hybrid minion, and the second Klaus gets back, he'll do it to Rosie."

"That's why I here." Mason told them. He looked at Rosie. "To help you and Tyler."

Damon scoffed. "Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped, and unless Rosie wants to go on the run for the rest of her life or hide under a rock, she can't be either." Rosie tilted her head to glare at him. "At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is, like, always."

"Not necessarily." Mason told them. "Not if you found a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that-" Damon cut himself off.

Mason looked at them knowingly.

"You know how to kill Klaus, don't you?" Rosie asked.

Mason didn't answer, smirking.

"What do you know?" Morgana asked.

"I know that you two need to apologize." Mason told them.

"You gotta be kidding me." Damon told him.

"Are you incapable of remorse?" Alaric asked. "Just apologize."

Damon let out an annoyed sigh. "You're right. We didn't have to kill you." Rosie picked up one of Mason's shots. "We do a lot of things we don't have to do."

"That's it?" Morgana asked.

Damon shrugged.

Rosie took the shot.

Mason laughed. "That's good enough for me." He stood up. "Meet me at the Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel."

Morgana looked at Damon. "You're on your own."

"What, so Mason can bury me alive?" Damon asked irritably.

"Don't tempt me." Mason told him.

Mason walked away, leaving.

Rosie looked at Morgana, Damon and Alaric for a moment, standing, walking away.

Evelyn walked closer. "Damon. Lexi's back."

"Lexi's back?" Damon repeated.

"Yeah." Evelyn answered. "And she kidnapped Stefan and Elizabeth to help them turn back into the ones that we know. But Isabella knows what she's doing, and she's looking for them right now. I can't stop Isabella on my own, not with the compulsion she's under."

Morgana sighed, looking at Damon. "You follow Mason. I'll take care of Isabella ."

Morgana stood.

Evelyn and Morgana walked out, leaving.

Damon and Alaric exchanged a look, sighing.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Town Square**

Mason was walking through the Town Square.

Rosie caught up to him.

"You and Tyler really got screwed, didn't you?" Mason asked.

"It's all thanks to your girl Katherine." Rosie told him. Mason gave her a look. "What? Emma told me about you and her. Didn't think she'd try to have one or both of us killed, did you?"

"Don't start." Mason told her.

"What do you know about killing Klaus?" Rosie asked.

"What I know is that you need to stay out of it." Mason told her. "I didn't want you or Tyler turning into werewolves, and I sure as hell didn't want you guys turning into hybrids."

"Tyler's one, not me, and I don't wanna be." Rosie told him. She sighed. "Doesn't help when that Original Rebekah bitch keeps trying to change him."

"Just keep an eye on him, please." Mason told her.

"Kinda hard when he hates me right now." Rosie told him.

"He doesn't hate you." Mason told her. "He just hates that he's lost trust."

"I trust him unless it comes to Klaus." Rosie told him.

Mason nodded. "I know."

Rosie stopped walking, letting out a desperate, defeated sigh.

Mason turned to face her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rosie asked.

Mason looked at her sympathetically. "Just trust him. He feels alone. Make him see that he's not. Don't turn your back on him like everyone else will be doing. Be his cousin."

Rosie sighed, looking down, nodding to herself. She looked up, noticing that Mason had disappeared, turning around, looking around.

...

 **Forbes Cellar**

Stefan and Elizabeth were chained to chairs, unconscious.

Elizabeth was slowly waking up.

Lexi and Elena were watching them.

"Klaus really did a number on them, huh?" Lexi asked.

"He compelled Stefan to turn off his humanity." Elena told her. "Elizabeth... not so much."

"Like I said." Elizabeth told them, tilting her head. "In complete control of who I wanna be."

"Then it'll be easy for me to bring you back to your blood-bag drinking neutral, fun-loving yet bad ass self." Lexi told her. She looked at Stefan. "Stefan? Well, we're just going to have to convince him to turn it back on." She looked at Elena. "I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty for either of them."

"I can handle it." Elena told them.

Lexi kicked Stefan. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Stefan woke up. "How you guys feeling?"

Stefan looked at the chairs and chains. "What is this? Let me out of here!"

"Shh." Lexi told him. "Inside voices, please. I'm trying to get inside of your heads."

Stefan looked at Elena. "Elena. Get rid of her, please."

"No." Elena told them.

"First step, drying them out." Lydia told her. "Starve away the bloodlust. Strip away the temptation."

Elizabeth chuckled, leaning her head back on the chair. "This isn't gonna work, Lexi. You can't do this."

"You heard the not pretty part?" Lexi asked.

"I heard you." Elena answered.

Lexi leaned in front of Stefan and Elizabeth, looking at either of them.

Stefan and Elizabeth could already feel like their bodies were screaming with fire.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"What are you doing, Lexi?" Stefan demanded.

Stefan and Elizabeth's arms and hands were starting to desiccate.

"Doing what I do best, sweetness." Lexi answered. "I'm saving your lives."

...

 **Night - Old Lockwood Cellar**

Mason was lighting a lantern.

Damon arrived with a shovel.

"I'm surprised you showed." Mason told him.

"You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead." Damon told him. "So I'd say I'm highly motivated."

Mason stood, handing Damon one of the two lanterns. "Mikael? Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?"

"How do you know so much?" Damon asked.

"There's not much to do on the Other Side but sit around and watch other people screw things up." Mason told him.

"What are we looking for?" Damon asked.

"There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an Original vampire." Mason told him. "Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried."

Mason tried to break the wall with the shovel, not having much success.

"Oh, come on, give me the thing." Damon told him. "Move."

Mason handed the shovel to Damon, backing away.

Damon used his vampire strength and the shovel to break the hole, breaking a hole into it.

Mason and Damon were standing together, sticking their heads and lanterns through a hole in the wall to see what was on the other side.

"Go for it." Mason told him.

"You first." Damon told him.

"What, you think I'm leading you into a trap?" Mason asked.

"The thought crossed my mind." Damon told him.

Mason walked into the tunnels.

Damon followed him.

...

 **Town Square**

Isabella was walking through Town Square, listening to everything around her, trying to find Stefan, Elena, Elizabeth and Lexi.

She could hear Elizabeth's voice. "I'm starving. I'm starving. I'm starving!"

...

 **Forbes Cellar**

Stefan and Elizabeth were chained to their chairs.

Elena and Lexi were standing with them.

"Let me out!" Elizabeth told them. "Let me out. Please let me out."

"What's happening?" Elena asked.

"They're hallucinating." Lexi answered. "That's three months without any blood."

"Let me out!" Stefan told them as the hunger got worse.

"Now they're at nine months." Lexi told her. "Two years... Five."

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?" Stefan asked.

"Oh." Lexi said sarcastically. "I missed you, too, friend."

Isabella arrived. She rushed past Elena, Stefan and Elizabeth, pushing Lexi into the wall. "Let them go!"

"Isabella!" Elena told them. "Stop!"

Elizabeth chuckled knowingly, thinking she was going to get them out of there. "She doesn't have a choice."

"Isabella, I'm trying to help them." Lexi told her in a soothing tone.

"That's exactly why I'm here." Isabella told her, turning to help Stefan and Elizabeth. Lexi pulled Isabella away from them. Isabella turned to face Lexi, pushing her against the wall again. She transformed angrily. "You might wanna let me get them out of here!"

"Isabella!" Elena told her.

"I'm sorry, Lexi." Isabella told her sincerely, still holding her against the wall. "I want you to help them, I do, I swear. But I can't let you. I'm sorry."

"So am I." Lexi told her. She looked behind Isabella. Morgana appeared behind Isabella, snapping her neck, letting her fall. Evelyn walked closer. Elena gasped in surprise. "For that."

Elena knelt next to Isabella, holding her head in her lap. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Yes." Morgana answered. "I'm sorry."

"This should have never happened to her." Lexi told them. "She was good-"

"She still is." Elena told them.

"Okay, but maybe Isabella is the next one we should help." Lexi told them.

Evelyn sighed, kneeling next to Isabella, looking up at Morgana and Lexi. "I don't want this to happen to her."

"I know." Morgana told them. "But we don't have a choice, and neither does she."

Evelyn rushed out.

Elena's phone rang. She walked out of the cell to answer it. "Hello?"

Caroline was in Damon's room with Liam, Emma, Bonnie and Sally, who were all looking for Elena's necklace. "So, the necklace isn't where Damon said it would be, and now we can't reach Damon."

"Listen, I need you to get Bonnie and Sally to hold off on sending the ghosts back." Elena told her.

"What?" Caroline asked. "But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them."

"I was." Elena told her. "I am. Look, Lexi's here and she's helping with Stefan and Elizabeth. She says that she thinks she can help us with Isabella."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

The girls were still looking for Elena's necklace.

Caroline spoke into her phone. "Okay, let's just find it first and then we'll choose between boyfriend/sister ghost dramas."

Caroline hung up.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Um..." Caroline trailed off. "Lexi's back, so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklaces. She's helping Stefan and Elizabeth, and under Klaus' compulsion, Isabella tried to stop her. Morgana and Evelyn were able to stop her from making things worse."

"You said boyfriend/sister dramas." Liam told her, walking closer. "Plural. What is it, Caroline?"

"Isabella and Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna." Caroline answered.

Bonnie, Sally and Emma looked surprise.

"What?" Liam asked.

"I'm sorry." Caroline told her.

Evelyn walked in who looked extremely hurt by this revelation, tears in her eyes, looking away. She looked at Caroline. "He kissed her?"

Caroline looked at her friend in concern. "Evelyn..."

"She's got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she's here to stay." Sally told her. "But you, Bonnie, Emma, Caroline, Liam and I, Evelyn, we're going to find that necklace. Okay?"

Evelyn didn't answer, having a gazed over look in her eyes.

Bonnie nodded. "Okay."

Evelyn rushed away.

...

 **Town Square**

 **(Song:) Fever Dreams - Nurses**

It was the Illuminations Night.

There was people everywhere.

Jeremy was walking through the crowd, looking for Anna. "Anna! Anna!" He bumped into Fredrick, the tomb vampire. "Sorry. Hey, man, sorry about that."

"No problem, buddy." Fredrick told him.

Jeremy walked away, continuing to search for Anna.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Carol and Alaric were together, talking.

"Have you seen Tobias Fell?" Carol asked. "He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony."

Alaric shook his head. "No."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Evelyn was walking along in the Town Square through the crowd. She stopped when he felt someone watching her, turning around.

Anna was standing behind her.

Evelyn smiled deciding not to be angry right now when she got to see her sibling again. "Anna."

Anna smiled. "Eve."

Anna and Evelyn walked closer to each other, embracing in relief, both of them chuckling.

"I missed you." Evelyn told her.

"I missed you, too." Anna told him.

The two siblings smiled, continuing to embrace.

 **(Song Ends)**

Fredrick walked toward them. "Well, well."

Evelyn and Anna pulled away, turning to him in surprise. "Fredrick?"

"If it isn't Pearl's daughters." Fredrick told them. "Little Evelyn and Annabelle."

Carol began her speech. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in."

Everyone applauded.

Alaric walked toward the stage.

Jeremy walked up to Evelyn and Anna.

"Still hanging around the Gilbert kids, huh?" Fredrick asked. He looked at Anna. "I guess you forgot the fact that their family killed you and your mother."

Jeremy looked at Fredrick. "Is everything all right?"

"Ask your ancestors." Fredrick told them.

"What are you doing here, Fredrick?" Evelyn asked in a dangerous voice.

Two other tomb vampires stood behind Fredrick.

"Well, it's a Founder's celebration." Fredrick told them. "And we..." He looked at the two men. "Have got some unfinished business with the Founding Families."

Alaric began his speech. "On behalf Mystic Falls High School and the Historical Society, let's light 'em up."

The lanterns were lit.

Everyone looked above them, screaming.

Jeremy, Anna and Evelyn looked up into a tree to see the dead body of Tobias Fell handing above.

Everyone was screaming.

Jeremy was horrified by the sight of him.

Anna and Evelyn looked at Fredrick.

Fredrick smiled.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Emma, Bonnie, Caroline, Liam and Sally were still looking for the necklace.

Emma and Caroline were looking through drawers.

Liam and Sally were looking through liquor cabinets.

Bonnie remembered Damon putting the moonstone in the soup bowl, pulling out the soap, letting them fall. "Ugh! I give up. It's not anywhere in this room."

Emma's phone rang from on the dresser.

Emma walked toward her phone, looking at the Caller ID, seeing that Jeremy was calling.

Emma sighed, tilting her head, answering the phone. "What is it, Jeremy?"

"Emma?" Jeremy asked. "Did you find the necklace?"

"Not yet." Emma answered. She heard police sirens in the background. "Wait, what's going on?"

Jeremy, Anna and Evelyn were still in the Town Square.

"Ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell." Jeremy answered. "You might want to find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the Founding Families. Or kill you to get to Stefan, Isabella and Damon."

"Well, it's not where it's supposed to be." Emma told him. She realized something, thinking. "Unless someone took it."

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, who do you think?" Emma asked.

Bonnie, Liam, Caroline and Sally realized that Emma was right.

Evelyn was listening in on the conversation.

Jeremy and Evelyn turned to look at Anna.

Anna had heard the call also, shaking her head. "I didn't."

Jeremy turned his attention back to Emma on the phone. "She said she didn't take it."

"Oh, and you believe her." Emma told him sarcastically.

"I didn't take it." Anna told them.

"You know what?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah, yeah, I do believe her."

"You know what?" Emma asked. "You're an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything."

Emma hung up.

Caroline watched her with a small, surprised smile.

Bonnie and Sally were surprised that Emma had this much courage and anger inside of her.

...

 **Town Square**

Jeremy hung up.

Jeremy and Evelyn looked back toward Anna, seeing that she had disappeared.

Elena walked toward them. "Guys? What happened?"

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Damon and Mason were walking through the tunnels, using the lanterns to light the way.

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop." Damon told him. "Your motives are deceptively pure."

"You talk the talk, but I know you'll do anything for your family." Mason told him. "You won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda."

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?" Damon asked. They stopped at two pathways. "All right. Which way?"

"I don't know." Mason told him. "Flip a coin."

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" Damon asked.

"I'm a ghost." Mason told him. "I'm not God. Go left." Damon took a step to the left, but decided to go right. "Or not. You have trust issues. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Damon walked a little further.

Sharp wooden poles moved out from the walls, going through his body. There was vervain on the poles, searing his skin, making him groan in pain.

Mason walked away.

Damon looked around. "Yo. Help a brother out? Mason?"

...

 **Town Square**

Jeremy, Evelyn and Elena were talking.

"Where is Anna now?" Elena asked.

"We don't know, okay?" Evelyn asked.

"We don't even know for sure if she took the necklace." Jeremy told them.

"She was the only person who heard you guys talking about it, and I know her." Evelyn told them. "Of course she took it."

Elena looked at Evelyn. "I get it, okay? I know she's your sister, your family, and I know you want her back. But we have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close the door."

"I know, but..." Jeremy trailed off.

"But what?" Evelyn asked. "What, Jer?"

"I can touch her, Eve." Jeremy told her. "I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong and I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her."

"But it's not real." Elena told him. "She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're holding on to is in the past, Jer. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?" She looked over Jeremy's shoulder. Anna was there. "He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that."

Anna showed them the necklace, dangling from her hands.

Evelyn sighed, looking at Jeremy. "Call Bonnie and Sally. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away."

Elena walked away, leaving.

Jeremy hesitantly took the necklace, running away.

Evelyn looked at Anna.

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Damon still had the stakes in his body.

Mason walked back with a shovel.

"Oh, I'm having a bad day." Damon told him.

"Sorry." Mason told him. "Thought you might need this." He used the shovel to break the long stakes, removing them from Damon's body. "You're welcome."

Damon groaned in pain, pulling out the other broken stakes. "What's your game, man? There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real."

"You know what the Other Side is like?" Mason asked. "We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler and Rosie. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption."

...

 **On the Road - Bonnie's Car**

Bonnie was driving.

Sally was in the passenger seat.

Caroline and Liam were in the backseat.

Caroline hung up her phone. "Jeremy's got the necklaces. He's going to meet us at the witch house."

"Okay." Sally told them. "What's going on up there?"

They stopped at the corner.

They all saw Carol's car against a tree. Carol was inside, unconscious.

"That's Mrs. Lockwood's car." Liam told them. Tomb vampires were walking closer. Liam looked to the side of the road as Rosie ran toward them. "Oh, my God. Rosie."

"Okay, I'm going to get out of the car." Caroline told them.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"And you're going to drive the hell away from here." Caroline told them.

"No way." Sally told her.

"I'm not leaving you!" Liam told her.

"Liam, remember the last time you said that?" Caroline asked. "We were both tortured and shot by Jules' werewolf pack. Liam has hers. And right now, the mother of my boyfriend is about to be ghost bait, and his cousin needs help before she becomes ghost bait. Bonnie, Sally , if you leave Liam here, a human from a Founding Family, with vengeful tomb vampires, so will he. So go and send them all back to the Other Side, okay?"

Caroline got out of the car without waiting for an answer.

"No." Liam told her, trying to open her door. Bonnie hit the button to lock Liam's door, already starting to drive away. Liam looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Caroline's right, Liam." Bonnie told him. "If I left you there, they would've killed you."

"What about Care?" Liam asked.

Sally and Bonnie didn't answer.

...

 **Outside**

Rosie was glaring off in the distance. Her eyes were glowing gold with amber highlights. She ran toward the tomb vampires.

Caroline transformed briefly, rushing closer.

...

 **Town Square**

Evelyn and Anna were walking together.

"I'm sorry I took the necklace." Anna told her. She cried. "I just thought, with all the tomb vampires out, that maybe..."

"You might find mom." Cristian finished.

"I don't know where she is, Eve." Anna told her. "I don't know if she's moved on and found peace or if there's even any peace to be found."

"Hey, there is, Anna." Evelyn told her, making her stop. "There has to be. I believe that. When you find her, I want you both to move on. I don't want you to suffer anymore." Anna continued to cry. Evelyn wrapped her arms around her. Anna returned the embrace. They pulled away. "Look at me. You're not going to be alone. You're gonna find her, and you're going to move on together. And until then, I'm going to be with you, okay?"

Anna nodded. "Okay."

...

 **Forbes Cellar**

Stefan and Elizabeth were still chained to their chairs.

Isabella was chained to the wall, unconscious.

Lexi was still with them. "Quit fighting me, guys. I know you're in there."

"Not anymore, Lexi." Stefan replied.

Elena walked in.

"You know, you say that every time." Lexi told them. "Until I make you feel again."

Lexi drove the stake in Elizabeth's stomach, making her groan in pain.

"You wasted your whole life taking care of me and my siblings." Stefan told her. "Now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do."

"Though maybe she was in the right." Elizabeth told him. "Ripper Stefan and my other life are hazardous to humanity."

Lexi gave her a look. "Elizabeth? As in..." Elizabeth didn't answer, taking a deep breath. Lexi smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Elizabeth was coming back.

"We're running out of time." Elena told them.

"You've got to get me more." Lexi told her.

"I can't." Elena told them.

"No!" Lexi told her. "No... not until I break through." Lexi gestured to Elizabeth. "Didn't you just hear that? Elizabeth's almost back, okay? But Stefan..."

"I can't, Lexi." Elena told her. "They have the necklaces. They're going to close the door."

Lexi looked at Stefan. "The necklaces. Okay. At least tell me you remember how you felt about those. You found them during your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through, that one necklace represented love and the other necklace represented hope."

Stefan hesitated. "Ironic, then, that they're about to be blown into pieces."

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Damon and Mason were still walking through the caverns.

Damon walked into an invisible barrier.

Mason continued walking forward in front of him.

Damon groaned in frustration. "God. This is not happening."

"What now?" Mason asked.

"I can't get through." Damon answered. "It's like I'm not invited in." Mason started to walk away. "Wait!"

"I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck." Mason told him. "I'll let you know what I find."

"Yeah, but..." Damon trailed off.

"Looks like you're gonna have to trust me." Mason told him, walking away.

Damon gave him a look, sighing.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Bonnie was standing in front of the fireplace. She set fire to the wood inside with her magic.

Sally was looking around at all of the candles, using magic to light them all up.

Liam was watching, leaning against the wall.

Jeremy walked in, holding up the necklaces. "Liam."

Liam looked at Jeremy, though he didn't move.

Jeremy looked at him sadly, knowing that everyone knew the truth.

Bonnie and Sally walked closer to take the necklaces from Jeremy, throwing them into the fire. They held hands, looking into the flames, starting the spell. "Universa ruina in tenebras ra aamis infinitum. De lon dem ex nahal da six."

Grams appeared on the other side of Bonnie. Sabrina appeared on the other side of Sally . They each took their hands, helping their progeny with the spell. The four witches looked into the fire, chanting. "Universa ruina in tenebras ra aamis infinitum. De lon dem ex nahal da six. Universa ruina in tenebras ra aamis infinitum. De lon dem ex nahal da six." The bracelet and the necklace started to burn in the fire. Liam watched them. "Universa ruina in tenebras ra aamis infinitum. De lon dem ex nahal da six."

Bonnie and Sally were crying because they knew in order to send the ghosts away, they were sending Bonnie's grandmother and Sally's mother away.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma was standing alone at the table, taking her medication, putting it down. She heard someone behind her, turning around.

A tomb vampire rushed closer, pushing Emma against the wall, making her fall.

Emma groaned in pain, coughing. She looked up in confusion.

Fredrick walked closer. "Emma Gilbert."

Emma glared at him. "You again."

 **(Song:) This Woman's Work - Greg Laswell**

Emma stood, turning to run.

A ghost was waiting for her there, lunging toward her to try and bite her. Emma punched him in the chest, ejecting the stakes from the sleeve she was wearing into his heart. The ghost didn't desiccate as he was already dead, falling to the ground. Emma turned to the other direction. Two tomb vampire ghosts were standing there, walking closer. Emma backed away toward the wall.

...

 **Street**

Carol was in her car, starting to wake up to the sound of fighting.

Ghost Vampire 1 had an arm around Caroline's throat. Caroline flipped him over her head to the ground.

Rosie lifted a Ghost Vampire 2 from the ground, throwing him down.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma backed into the wall behind her, looking up at the sword over her head.

Fredrick and the two tomb vampires walked closer.

"We'll give Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella our condolences." Fredrick told her.

"No need." Emma told them, grabbing the sword off the wall.

Ghost Vampire 3 lunged for Emma. Emma spun around, slashing her sword through his neck, decapitating him. The body and the head fell to the ground. The head rolled away toward the wall. Ghost Vampire 4 lunged toward Emma. Emma tried to stab him with her sword. Ghost Vampire 4 backed away enough to make her miss. Emma spun around to stab him in the heart, taking it out, letting him fall to the floor to his knees. She swung the sword through his neck, decapitating him, splashing a bit of blood onto her face.

...

 **Street**

Ghost Vampire 2, the one that Rosie had thrown, stood, rushing toward her from behind, about to attack. Caroline grabbed him from behind, spinning around to push him onto a broken branch on the tree behind him.

Rosie stood, seeing a vampire ghost behind her trying to attack. "Duck."

Caroline and Rosie ducked. Ghost Vampire 5 missed his lunge, flipping over them, landing on his back on the concrete.

Carol was watching weakly from her car.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Ghost Vampire 6 grabbed Emma from behind. Emma head butted her head back against his to make him let go, spinning around, slashing through his head with her sword in a diagonal line, making the body and head fall. Ghost Vampire 7 lunged toward her. Emma tried to slash into him. Ghost Vampire 7 caught the blade in one hand. Emma punched him in the chest with her other arm, ejecting two stakes from the sleeve into his heart, making him fall. Ghost Vampires 8 and 9 stood on either side of Emma. Emma turned to face Fredrick, trying to stab him. Fredrick caught the sword with the palms of his hands, turning his wrists with extra strength, making Emma turn her wrists. He kept turning the sword until he twisted it out of her grasp. Ghost Vampires 8 and 9 grabbed Emma from either side, holding her arms tightly, holding her perfectly still. Emma tried to struggle out of their grasp to no avail.

...

 **Street**

Ghost Vampire 2 gripped Caroline by her neck, squeezing.

Ghost Vampire 5 grabbed Rosie from behind, holding a hand over her mouth, putting the other one to her head, about to twist and break her neck.

Then they disappeared.

Caroline nearly fell but regained balance, looking around, a hand on her chest.

Rosie was looking around, slowly standing.

Caroline and Rosie looked around, seeing they were completely alone.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

The two tomb vampire ghosts restrained Emma by either of her arms.

Emma struggled to no avail.

Fredrick approached Emma, lunging toward her.

Emma cringed back, closing her eyes.

The ghost vampires disappeared.

Emma no longer had anyone restraining her, falling to the floor. She was breathing heavily, slowly standing, looking around.

There was no evidence of anything that had happened.

Emma sighed in relief, hanging her head forward.

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Mason was looking at the wall.

Damon was still standing at the invisible barrier. "So? What'd you find?"

Mason was seemingly amazed. "It's in..."

Mason knew that it was time to go. He couldn't stop it. He disappeared, dropping the lantern, making it shatter.

Damon looked around. "No, no, no, no. No, where'd you go? Mason, Mason!"

...

 **Forbes Cellar**

Stefan and Elizabeth were still chained to their chairs.

Lexi and Elena were still with them.

Lexi raised her head like she knew she was about to go. She looked at Elena. "Elizabeth's almost breaking through, Elena. Stefan's still in there. You just have to break through."

"It's okay, Lexi." Elena told her. "I know what to do now. You can be free."

Lexi smiled sadly, looking at Stefan and Elizabeth, letting a tear fall. She disappeared.

...

 **Town Square**

Anna and Evelyn were walking alone in the streets.

Anna looked up. "It's time. And we still haven't found..."

Evelyn looked down the street to see another ghost he had wanted to see. "Mom?"

Anna followed his gaze. "Mom?"

Pearl Zhu walked closer. She was relieved to see both of them together, walking closer, crying.

Pearl, Anna and Evelyn reunited, embracing.

Pearl looked at her daughter. "Eve... I'm so proud of you."

"Find peace." Evelyn told them. "I don't want you to suffer anymore." She wrapped his arms around both of them one last time. Pearl and Anna were crying. Evelyn had tears in his own eyes. Pearl and Anna disappeared together. Evelyn slowly lowered her hands.

Evelyn rushed away.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Grams, Bonnie, Sally and Sabrina had finished their spell, looking into the fire.

The necklace and bracelet had melted down.

"You are stronger than all of this... Sally." Sabrina told her. "Don't let all of this hold you back. Don't let all of it bring you down."

"Bonnie... I'm so proud of you." Grams told her.

Grams and Bonnie embraced.

Sally and Sabrina embraced.

They were crying silently.

Liam noticed Evelyn walk in going over to give her a hug.

Grams and Sabrina disappeared.

Bonnie and Sally were still crying.

Liam, Evelyn and Jeremy were watching sadly.

Jeremy turned to Evelyn, slowly stepping closer. "Evelyn..."

Evelyn walked out, leaving.

Jeremy looked down, sighing.

Bonnie and Sally turned to each other, embracing. They heard a small burst of power coming from the fireplace, pulling away, looking into the fire.

 **(Song Ends)**

The necklaces were sitting there, as if nothing had happened, perfectly intact.

Bonnie and Sally were confused and in shock.

...

 **Underground Cellar**

Damon was sitting.

Alaric arrived.

Damon stood. "You're here. It's about time."

"Didn't have anyone else to call?" Alaric asked.

Damon shook his head. "No, actually, I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena and Emma, you're pretty much the only one I trust."

"Well, you have a crappy way of showing that." Alaric told him.

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that Evelyn killed him, can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?" Damon asked.

"I shouldn't have to get over it." Alaric told him. "I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Well, sometimes... I do things I don't have to do." Damon told him.

Alaric looked at him skeptically. "You're going to recycle that same crap-ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?"

Damon shrugged. "Yeah, well... I didn't mean it with him."

Damon smiled.

Alaric shook his head, turning his flashlight on, looking through the tunnels.

...

 **Forbes Cellar**

 **(Song:) In Front of You - The Quiet Kind**

Stefan and Elizabeth were still chained to their chairs.

Isabella was chained up, awake.

Elena was kneeling next to Isabella, looking at her worriedly.

"So, what are you gonna do, Elena?" Isabella asked. "You just gonna stand there? Waiting for us to dry out?"

"No." Elena answered. "I'm going to go home, take care of my brother and sister. Figure out how to save you. Be a friend to Evelyn and everything else that I have to do."

"That's good for you." Elizabeth told her. "You know, I was wondering when you were going to give up."

"Lexi gave you... enough of a glimpse into your tragic future." Stefan told her.

"I haven't given up." Elena told them. "I still have hope. But there's nothing that I can do until you get yours back." She touched Stefan's face. "Hey. You all can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything. Because if you don't, you're going to lose me forever. I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life."

Elena walked out, leaving, locking the door behind her.

...

 **Old Witch House - Outside**

Evelyn walked outside into the night, walking down the porch steps into the lawn, looking at the woods surrounding the house.

Jeremy walked out of the house, walking closer. "Evelyn..."

Evelyn kept her back to him, tears in her eyes. "Just go away, Jeremy."

"I owe you an explanation." Jeremy told her.

Evelyn looked hurt and skeptical, turning to look at Jeremy, walking closer. "Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy. You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself."

"I am sorry... Evelyn." Jeremy told her.

"Do you know why that this hurts me so much, Jer?" Evelyn asked. "Because after everything, I knew that this would come. I knew that I was going to lose you. That's why it hurts so much."

Jeremy shook his head in regret, stepping closer. "Evelyn..."

"You need to go." Evelyn told him.

"Evelyn..." Jeremy trailed off.

Evelyn let a tear fall. "Just go, Jeremy."

Jeremy looked at her for a moment, knowing that he couldn't do anything to fix what he had broken, slowly walking away into the night.

Evelyn turned to watch him walk through the treeline of the woods. Once she was sure that he wouldn't be able to hear her or see her, she started to cry. She slowly backed away toward the porch, slowly sinking down to sit on the stairs. She held her head in her hands, crying. She placed her hands over her knees to lay her head down, continuing to cry.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Alaric walked into the cave where Mason had been before.

Damon still couldn't get past the invisible barrier. "So was Mason screwing with me, or is there something in there?" Alaric shone his flashlight around the room. "Ric. Ric?"

Alaric looked at the wall, confused. "I found something."

"What is it?" Damon asked.

There were a lot of hand drawings and carvings on the wall, surrounding the cave.

Alaric was amazed and confused, shaking his head. "I have no idea."


	9. Ordinary People

**Day One**

 **Underground Tunnels**

Alaric, Damon, Elena and Emma walked along, lighting the way with flashlights.

"So the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are underneath their property?" Emma asked.

Alaric looked at Elena. "Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light."

"Wait, what?" Elena asked.

They heard someone whispering. "Elena... Emma..."

Elena and Emma turned around, aiming their flashlights at Evelyn.

Evelyn waved her hands like a ghost, trying to scare them. "Boo!"

Elena jumped, gasping. "God, Evelyn."

Evelyn smiled. "Scaredy-cat."

"Just ignore her." Damon told them. "That's what I do."

"At least I'm not a dick, like you, so people actually like me." Evelyn replied, walking past Damon.

They continued to walk toward the cave.

Evelyn looked at Damon. "So, we really can't get in?"

"No." Damon answered. "Seems even the ancient Lockwoods were anti-vampire."

"What do you mean, ancient?" Emma asked.

Damon gestured forward. "See for yourself."

...

 **Cave**

Alaric, Elena and Emma walked into the cave.

Evelyn tried to walk in, but was unable to. "Well, this is as far as I get to go."

Damon stopped outside of the cave next to Evelyn.

Elena and Emma looked around at the ancient drawings.

"What is all this?" Elena asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story." Alaric answered. "In simple archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story." He pointed at a picture. "That right there is the moon cycle." He pointed at another drawing. "A man, a wolf."

"A werewolf." Elena realized.

"Yeah, it's the 'Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary Style'." Damon told them.

"I don't understand." Evelyn told them. "I thought the Lockwoods came here with the Original Founders in the 1860s."

"I don't know." Alaric told them. "Maybe the Lockwoods did, but according to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that."

"How long?" Evelyn asked.

"Long." Damon answered. "It gets better. Show them, Ric."

Alaric shone a flashlight on an old script of written, carved names. "Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script."

"Vikings?" Evelyn repeated.

"This name here, I translated it, and it reads Niklaus." Alaric told them.

"Klaus." Elena told them.

Alaric shined his flashlight on another name. "And Morgana..."

"Otherwise known as the Original sister known for getting a dagger in her heart for trying to save Katherine, Stefan's ex flame and the real owner of Emma's necklace." Damon told them.

Alaric shined his flashlight on another name. "And Elijah..." He shone it on another. "And Rebekah."

...

 **Flashback 1 - 1000 Years Ago**

 **Night - Cave**

Klaus, Rebekah and Morgana were carving their names into the caves below the village.

Rebekah had the blade at the moment, carving her name first.

"Rebekah, let me have at it." Morgana told her.

"Quiet, Gana." Rebekah told her. "I'm to have my concentration as to not slice off a finger."

"Father would not like you handling a blade." Klaus told them. "Either of you."

"If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade." Morgana told them stubbornly. "Father need not know."

"He will find out." Klaus told them. "He always does."

"That is because you always tell him." Rebekah told him, turning to him.

Rebekah stepped toward them, handing Morgana the blade.

Morgana turned, carving her name into the wall.

"I can't help it." Klaus told them. "He frightens me."

"He frightens us all." Rebekah told them. "That is why we stick together as one. Always and forever. Right, traitor?"

Klaus smiled. "Right."

Morgana stepped away from the wall, finished, holding the blade out to Klaus. "Here. You finish. I'm to help Mother with the meal."

"Yes, go tend to dinner." Klaus told them with a smile. He stepped around Morgana and Rebekah. "Leave the blades to the men, little sisters." He held out his hand to Morgana, waiting for the blade, putting the torch to the wall. Morgana smiled, putting the blade down just a little too hard, cutting into his hand. "Ah, Morgana!"

"It's just a little blood." Morgana told him. "Be a man about it."

Morgana walked out, leaving.

Klaus sighed.

Rebekah smiled, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Cave**

Elena, Emma and Alaric were in the cave, looking at the names on the wall while Evelyn and Damon watched from the door.

"These are the names of the Original Family?" Emma asked.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls." Alaric told them. "Or even the entire New World, for that matter."

Evelyn shook her head, not believing this was real. "Okay, this has gotta be one of Klaus' fakes."

"That's what I said." Damon agreed.

"That could be true, except the last name up here made us think otherwise." Alaric told them, shining the flashlight on the last name.

"What's the name?" Elena asked.

Alaric looked to the. "Mikael."

Evelyn was stunned. "Mikael... Mikael, as in, the vampire hunter who knows how to kill Klaus?"

"Yep." Damon answered. "I now like to call him, 'Papa Original'."

Everyone was confused as to why Mikael was hunting his own family.

...

 **Cave**

 **(Song:) Don't Stop (Color on the Walls) - Foster the People**

Alaric was taking pictures of the drawings and the carvings on the walls, looking all around to make sure that he had taken pictures of all of them.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Elena and Emma were training.

Evelyn was helping.

Alaric and Damon stood at the table, looking over the pictures of the drawings and carvings.

Alaric sighed. "These images tell a story." Elena wasn't using any effort at all, trying to punch Evelyn. Evelyn caught her arm with ease. "To learn the story, you have to decipher these images."

Elena pretended to try and stake Evelyn.

Evelyn twisted her arm back without hurting her, taking the stake away. "Sloppy."

"Shut up." Elena told her. "I'm new at this."

Emma took the stake from Evelyn. "Let me try."

"'Ghost of Christmas Past' Mason Lockwood set up the cave and led us to a weapon that can kill Klaus." Damon told them.

Emma kicked Evelyn in the stomach, spinning to try to kick her again.

Evelyn raised her arms to block the move.

"Yeah, but doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Damon answered. Emma punched Evelyn in the chest. "Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael..." Emma spun to pretend to stake Evelyn. "Who we have already found..." Evelyn tried to catch Emma's wrist. Emma swung her arm to hit Evelyn's arm away, pretending to stake Evelyn. "And lost."

Emma looked at Evelyn, smirking. "Bang. You're dead."

"Lucky shot." Evelyn denied.

Emma took a step away, smiling. "Aw, is somebody a sore loser?"

Evelyn pushed Emma and Elena lightly toward the boys at the table. "These images at the very least might tell us what the weapon is."

Emma stepped up next to the table. "Then all we have to do is find out what they mean."

Damon looked at Evelyn, Elena and Emma. "Fine. Fine. If I am being irritatingly optimistic like you three... how do you suppose we do that?"

"Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the sources." Elena told them.

Evelyn and Emma knew she meant Rebekah and Morgana, smirking.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Rebekah was with the rest of the cheerleading squad at practice, stretching. She looked at the girls, smirking, cartwheeling down the way, backflipping, twice, landing in front of Elena and Emma, turning to face them. "You. Goody."

 **(Song Ends)**

"I was hoping we could talk." Elena told her.

"About what?" Rebekah asked. "Stefan? Don't worry, I'm keeping Morgana off him until he starts treating her better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest."

"Actually, we'd rather talk about this." Emma told her, holding up a photo of Rebekah's name written in Runic on the cave wall.

"I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father." Elena told her.

Rebekah hesitated, obviously not wanting to talk about it. "I should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner."

Rebekah turned to leave.

"Well, then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." Emma told her.

Rebekah stopped, turning to face them. "You're bluffing. You don't know where he is. No one does."

"So, then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" Emma asked.

Rebekah became worried and scared, walking closer. "If you wake Mikael, we are all doomed."

"So then, tell us." Elena told her.

"Why do you want to know?" Rebekah asked.

"Why don't you want us to wake him?" Elena replied.

"I need to get back to the girls." Rebekah told them.

Elena and Emma sighed.

Rebekah turned around, walking toward the squad, shaken by what she had heard.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Village**

There was a girl that looked exactly like Esmeralda kneeling on the ground. She was Esmeralda's Doppelganger.

A young boy was kneeling next to her. "Show me again."

The girl smiled, placing her hands gently on either side of the blue flower on the ground in front of her, closing her eyes in concentration. She took a deep breath, using magic to make the flower grow and bloom beautifully. "Phesmatos tribum, plantus vivifey, plantus herbus. Phesmatos tribum, plantus vivifey, plantus herbus. Phesmatos tribu, plantus vivifey, plantus herbus."

The vines spread, wrapping around her wrist lightly, trailing up her arms.

The boy was watching in amazement.

The girl let the vines retreat.

The flower remained grown and beautifully bloomed, although the vines returned to normal.

The boy looked at the girl. "Never have I ever seen a witch so powerful. You have a gift, Artemis."

Artemis smiled. "As do you. Henrik."

Henrik smiled. He leaned closer to her, kissing her gently. Artemis deepened the kiss.

Morgana was watching them, smiling.

Henrik and Artemis pulled away.

Swords clashed in the distance.

Morgana looked in the direction the swords clashed, smiling, looking at Henrik and Artemis. "Come on, Henrik, our brothers are fighting again." She looked at Artemis. "Come, Artemis!"

Morgana ran off in the direction of the sounds.

Henrik took Artemis' hand, leading her after Morgana.

Morgana, Henrik and Artemis stood next to Rebekah.

They watched Elijah and Klaus fighting with their swords playfully.

Elijah slashed his sword toward Klaus. Klaus raised his sword to block the move. Elijah swung his sword down low. Klaus blocked the move, swinging his sword up high. Elijah raised his sword to block the move. Klaus used his sword to push Elijah away.

Elijah noticed Rebekah and Morgana. "Oh, look, our sisters have arrived to watch my fast approaching victory."

"On the contrary, Elijah." Klaus told him, slashing his sword toward him. Elijah raised his sword to block the move, twisting the blade to push his sword away, swinging down toward his head. Klaus raised his sword to block the move, slashing toward him. Elijah raised his sword to block the move, pushing him back. Klaus spun to push his sword away, slashing his sword through Elijah's belt, making it fall to the ground. Elijah looked down, smiling. "They've come to laugh at you."

The siblings laughed.

A woman and Mikael were watching from the other side of them.

"Relax, Mikael." The woman told him. "Niklaus means well."

"That is precisely my problem." Mikael told her, walking slowly forward. Rebekah and Morgana looked at each other. Mikael stepped forward, reaching for Elijah's sword, looking at Klaus. "So. Why don't you show me that trick, young warrior?"

Mikael slashed his sword toward Klaus.

Klaus blocked the move, stepping back. "Father, we were just having fun."

"We fight for our survival, and you find time for fun?" Mikael asked angrily. "I want to have fun. Teach me. Come on."

"Father, it was nothing." Klaus told him.

Mikael swung his sword toward Klaus angrily. Klaus raised his sword to block the move. Mikael swung toward him again.

Morgana flinched, looking away.

Rebekah looked as if she wanted to do something about it, but fearful enough to not do anything.

Henrik sighed deeply.

Mikael used his sword to knock the sword from Klaus's hands.

Artemis focused on the sword in Mikael's hand.

The sword flung magically out of Mikael's hand and into the tree a few feet away.

Mikael glared toward Artemis.

Artemis showed no fear.

Mikael turned back to Klaus, raising him above the ground and pushing him down. "You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?"

"You've made your point, Mikael." The woman told him.

Mikael looked down on Klaus. "Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive. Boy."

Mikael stood, passing between Artemis and Henrik, sending a glare toward Artemis as he passed, not saying another word or looking back.

Henrik looked at Artemis.

Artemis watched Mikael go, looking at Henrik, Morgana and Rebekah.

They all had small, relieved smiles.

Because they knew Mikael would have killed Klaus if she hadn't stopped him.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Rebekah stood outside, looking worried and troubled by the memory, walking away.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Alaric and Evelyn were looking at the photos.

Alaric wrote "vampire" on a post-it note, placing it on one of the pictures.

Evelyn picked up another picture, comparing it to the one Alaric just stuck the post-it note on. She saw that the other picture had a circle with a squiggly outline that looks more like a sun, so she switches the "vampire" post-it to the other picture and wrote "werewolf" on another post-it and placed it onto the first picture.

Alaric seemed to agree with her logic.

Elena walked in.

Elena was on the phone. "She's going to tell Emma. She's scared of him, Damon. We saw her face. Emma just has to engage in a little 'mean girl' power struggle first."

"Well, make sure she doesn't power struggle her into a wheelchair." Damon told her.

"Em's got this, Damon." Elena told her. "If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth will be free of their compulsion." She spoke into the phone. "So... how do they look?"

Damon and Morgana were on the other line, in the Forbes cellar's foyer. They walked down the stairs toward the locked door, looking inside. "Mm... pasty and pouty. Well, Stefan does. Elizabeth and Isabella look more bored and tired than anything."

"They'll have to get over it." Elena told him. "Call me later." She hung up, turning to Alaric and Evelyn. "Rebekah will come around."

"You're sure about that?" Alaric asked. "I mean, a thousand year old vampire, I'm sure, has learned the art of patience."

"She's a thousand year old vampire who's joined the cheerleading squad." Elena told him. "There is a whole different set of rules that play here, Ric."

...

 **Forbes Cellar**

Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth were chained up.

Damon unlocked the door, walking in with Morgana

"You know, if you three are gonna keep us locked in here for the next decade, I think we can skip the routine visits." Stefan told him.

Elizabeth looked from Stefan to Damon. "Oh, no, don't listen to him. He's being a really big downer. What makes this easier is to see something else than stone walls and hearing his very pessimistic one-liners."

"You know, I'm not a big champion in this whole Lexi Recovery Plan..." Morgana trailed off. "But Evelyn, Elena and Emma think this place is gonna weaken you up, break you down and make you feel again." He looked at Isabella. "The only reason you're here is to stop you from releasing them until they're ready to come back."

"That is so inspiring, Morgana." Isabella told her sarcastically. "And we should all listen to Evelyn, Elena and Emma, right?" She tilted her head. "I mean, their plans always work out so well, don't they?"

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked in boredom.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked. "It's Family/Friend Day at Vampire Rehab. So, I'm paying a visit to my baby brother and sister and my best friend friend."

"Go away." Stefan told him.

"Or better yet, let us out." Elizabeth told him.

"Nah." Damon told them, standing behind Stefan and Isabella. "I thought we could hang out, a little sibling bonding. How've been, Izzy? Huh?"

"Extremely bored." Isabella answered.

"You know, Klaus may wanna keep Emma and Elena alive, but that doesn't mean Emma's safe with Rebekah." Stefan told him.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire, Stefan." Morgana told him. "You both care about Emma as much as Everyone else does, and even if you pretend that you don't, if either of you thought for even a second that she was in danger, you'd be working a lot harder."

"You got him." Isabella told her, smiling tiredly. "You got him."

"Yep." Damon agreed, going to stand in front of them.

"You got him." Elizabeth repeated. "You're good. Congratulations."

"You can go now." Stefan told him.

"You really have given up, Stefan." Damon told him.

"Actually, that's his happy face." Morgana told him.

Damon considered that for a moment. He broke the chains binding their hands and feet, freeing them.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"Screw this Lexi plan." Damon told them. "I think we could all use a drink."

Elizabeth rubbed her wrists. "Thank God."

Elizabeth stood, walking out, leaving.

Stefan and Isabella exchanged a surprised look.

...

 **Clothing Store**

 **(Song:) Put Your Hands Up - Nadina Coyle**

Emma walked in, holding her phone, looking at the text from Rebekah that had told her to meet her there.

Rebekah was trying on Homecoming dresses, drinking wine. She saw Emma, smiling. "Hey. What's up?"

"We had a talk with Elena about your father." Emma told her nonchalantly. "Is that why you told me to meet you here?"

Rebekah didn't answer, turning to look behind her. "All right, girls, have at it." Six girls in jewel-toned colored Homecoming dresses walked into the room, including yellow, purple, pink, red, green and blue. Emma frowned in confusion. "Okay, now twirl, please."

The girls did as told.

"You compelled your own private runway show?" Emma asked dubiously.

"I need a Homecoming dress." Rebekah told her. "So, what do you think? Pick one."

"I'm not down here talking to you to help you shop." Emma told her. "I want to talk about why you don't want us to wake up Mikael."

 **(Song Ends)**

Rebekah rushed behind the blonde in the blue dress, grabbing her neck, transforming.

Emma took a step forward worriedly.

Rebekah shook her head, giving her a look.

Emma stopped.

"I said pick one, Emma." Rebekah told her.

Emma exhaled, gesturing randomly. "The... red one."

Rebekah let her face return normal. "There. It wasn't so hard, was it?" She looked at the girls. "Go away. Remember nothing." The girls walked away, leaving. Rebekah turned to Emma. "You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?"

Emma nodded barely.

Rebekah walked past Emma.

Emma turned around, sighing, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Elena, Evelyn and Alaric were researching the photos.

There was a knock on the door.

Bonnie and Liam walked in.

"Hey, there." Bonnie told them.

Elena walked closer. "Bonnie. Liam."

"Come on in." Alaric told them.

Liam closed the door behind them

"Got your message." Bonnie told them.

"Yeah, great." Alaric told them. "I'm sorry, the place is such a mess. I'm obsessed."

"And we're helping the obsessed because said he'd fail us if we didn't." Evelyn told them.

Liam smiled a small smile, holding up Elena and Emma's necklaces. "We brought you the necklaces that wouldn't die.".

Evelyn looked down sadly.

Elena gave her a sincerely sympathetic look. "You okay?"

"Been better." Evelyn answered.

"Listen, Jeremy is an idiot." Alaric told her. "And I know this with certainty, because I was once a Jeremy. Trust me, we'll learn... Eventually."

Evelyn nodded slightly in appreciation.

Evelyn held up one of the pictures. "So, I've been staring at this pic all day, wondering why it looked so freaking familiar." She held up the necklaces the charms the same as the carving. "I was right."

"It's the same design." Bonnie told them.

"So, your Grams said this necklaces belonged to the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus, right?" Elena asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"Well, this symbol is repeated all across the wall." Alaric told them. "I've been trying to figure out what it meant. And now I know."

Alaric wrote something on a post-it, sticking it to the picture, showing the others.

The post-it said "Witch".

...

 **Clothing Store**

Rebekah was trying on new clothes, smiling. "How fun is this?" Emma picked up a bottle of wine, pouring herself a drink. Rebekah tilted her head at her. "Come on. Like you've never wanted to be an average girl worrying about clothes and boys."

"Not really, no." Emma answered.

Rebekah tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement, looking over the clothes. "Elisaveta taught me what to wear in this century. A lot has changed since the '20s."

"I really don't feel like reminiscing about my descendant that's more like a sister to me with the friend of the brother that compelled her to be his slave." Emma told her.

"All Nik wanted was her loyalty and allegiance." Rebekah told her. "She handed it over without a fight when they were lovers."

"Things change." Emma told her.

"That, they do." Rebekah agreed. "Perhaps if my brother had left Elisaveta with her memories intact, none of this would have happened."

Emma didn't feel like talking about this anymore. "Why don't you start telling me your story?"

Rebekah smirked. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe." Emma told her. "How did you guys end up here?"

"My parents just started a family when a plague struck their homeland." Rebekah told her. "They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So, how did you end up here?" Emma asked. "This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet."

Rebekah chuckled, looking toward her. "Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who cared for the witch Doppelganger Artemis, who's parents had passed away. Artemis was our friend Esmeralda's Doppelganger."

"Yeah, I heard about her from Elizabeth." Emma told her. "I thought she was a Doppelganger, not a witch, turned into a vampire."

"She was both before she turned." Rebekah explained. "Artemis was very powerful, being both witch and Doppelganger. She had fallen for my brother Henrik. She had heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

A beat of silence passed.

"The werewolves?" Emma asked.

"To us, they were just our neighbors." Rebekah told her. "My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me."

"You make it sound so normal." Emma told her.

Rebekah looked out of the window. "It was."

...

 **Flashback 3**

 **Day - Mikaelson Cottage**

Rebekah was looking at the necklaces, holding the charms until they burned her fingertips.

A black woman walked closer.

"Ayana, they burned me." Rebekah told her.

"Those are not yours to touch." Ayana replied.

Klaus screamed from outside. "Mother!"

"Is that Niklaus?" Rebekah asked. "Something is wrong."

...

 **Outside**

Rebekah ran outside.

Morgana and Artemis turned around.

Klaus carrying Henrik's dead body, blood staining his clothing.

Artemis cried out in pain and shock. "No!"

"Henrik!" Morgana cried.

Rebekah, Morgana and Artemis ran toward them.

"Mother!" Klaus screamed.

Rebekah: (voice over) "One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik paid the price."

Rebekah slowed to a stop.

The woman and Elijah went to them.

"No." The woman. "No. What happened?"

"The wolves." Klaus told them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Ayana knelt next to the woman, putting her hand on Henrik's head.

"We must save him." Artemis begged, crying. "Please. There must be a way."

"The spirits will not give us a way, Artemis." Ayana told her. She looked at the woman. "Esther, your boy is gone."

"No." Esther told them. Elijah laid his hand on Morgana's shoulder. "No. No! No!"

Artemis cried into his shoulder, her hands on his chest. A forced wind was blowing around them.

"Artemis, you cannot bring him back." Ayana told her softly. "The magic will kill you."

Artemis barely lifted her head from Henrik's chest, her voice a whisper. "I'd rather be dead."

Morgana reached up to the hand that Elijah had at her shoulder, looking up at him, crying.

Rebekah closed her eyes sadly, crying, kneeling next to Klaus.

Rebekah: (voice over) "And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Clothing Store**

Rebekah and Emma were talking.

Rebekah had a glazed over look in her eyes as she finished. "And one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Emma's phone ringing made them both snap out of it. "You better get that. It'll be Damon checking up on you."

Emma turned away to answer. "Hello?"

 **(Song:) I'm Rocking - The Cadillac Black**

Damon's voice and the nose of music in the background were on the other line. "Hey."

"Damon, where are you?" Emma asked.

Damon, Morgana, Stefan and Isabella walked into a bar.

Damon spoke to Emma over the phone. "No idea, but I'm pretty sure I've overdressed. Still standing?"

Emma nodded, trying to get off the phone. "Yeah, I'm fine, can't talk right now, bye."

"Wait, wait, wait." Damon told her. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Emma told him.

Damon rolled his eyes, unconvinced. "Where's Elena? Where's Evelyn?"

Emma sighed. "That's sort of the nothing that I'm hiding."

Damon realized what she meant, incredulous. "You're alone? Are you serious? You're talking to the She-Devil alone?"

Morgana looked at Damon.

"I'll be at the bar." Stefan told them, walking away.

Emma frowned in confusion. "Was that Stefan?"

Rebekah looked up.

"Yeah," Damon answered. "So, I guess maybe you're not the only one hiding nothing. I kinda went off book a bit. Just like you went off book a bit by talking to Rebekah alone when you know you weren't supposed to. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I got this, Em. So, are we pissed at each other or not? Because I'm not the one risking my life at the moment."

Emma sighed. "Not. If you got that, then I got this."

"You're still an idiot for talking to her alone." Damon told her.

"Just like you're still an idiot for releasing three compelled homicidal vampires." Emma replied. "And goodbye."

Emma hung up.

...

 **Bar**

Isabella, Morgana and Elizabeth were sitting at the bar.

Stefan and Damon joined them.

Damon hung up with an exasperated look that was priceless. "I'm gonna kill her." He looked at Isabella, Elizabeth and Stefan, putting his phone away. "What are we drinking?"

"Hopefully something a little bit warmer... and a little bit blonder." Stefan told them, eyeing the blonde bartender behind the bar.

The bartender walked closer.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hi."

"Hello..." Morgana trailed off, checking her name tag. "Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey, and my friends and ex-boyfriend here would love..." She compelled her. "A shot of you."

Elizabeth went to drink from her wrist, but stopped. "What's the catch, Morgana?"

"No catch, Elizabeth." Damon told her. "Drink up. It's on me." Elizabeth bit into Callie's arm, drinking. Isabella grabbed Callie's right wrist. Stefan grabbed her left wrist. They both transformed, biting, drinking. Damon and Morgana leaned over to hide them from view. "Hi, Callie."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **(Song:) Get Your Buzz On - The Cadillac Black**

Damon, Stefan and Isabella were playing quarters.

Damon flipped a coin into the glass.

Isabella smiled. "Drink up, brothers!"

Damon looked at Callie, holding up an empty whiskey bottle. "Can you get us another bottle of this?"

Stefan flipped a quarter in the glass.

"Yes, sir." Callie answered, walking away, leaving.

Isabella looked at Stefan. "You been on this 'bunny diet' for a better part of 50 years. So, how is it that 'Saint Stefan', of all people, is good at a drinking game?"

"Oh, the 'bunny diet' gave me a lot of time to practice." Stefan answered. "Wallow in despair." He flipped a coin into the glass. "Drown in guilt." He flipped another coin into the glass. "Regret my existence." He flipped a third coin in a row into the glass. "It's precision born out of tragic boredom. Drink up, sister."

Isabella put her bottle to her lips with a smile, drinking.

"All that effort wasted trying to tell you how boring you are, and now you finally agree with us?" Damon asked.

"Damon, you are worse than Evelyn, Emma and Elena." Stefan told him. "Getting us drunk, family bonding. What do you think, we'll break down and you can pull us back from the edge, is that it?"

"I happen to like the edge, Stefan." Isabella told him. "Your problem is your inability to resist falling over it. You're all or nothing, man. You can't just be." Callie came back with another bottle of whiskey. "Although, who am I to judge?"

Isabella flipped a coin into the glass.

Damon looked at both of them, handing Isabella the whiskey and holding Callie's wrist out to Stefan. "Drink up."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Elizabeth and Morgana were sitting at the bar, drinking from the bottle. They looked toward where the three siblings were drinking together at the table. Elizabeth's phone rang. She picked it up, looking at the Caller ID.

 **Unknown number.**

Both knew who was calling anyway, sighing, grabbing their whiskey bottle, taking a drink, standing, walking away. They walked across the bar, leaning against the wall, answering her phone. "What?"

Klaus's voice was on the other line. "Moody today, aren't we?"

"Well, considering I woke up locked up, I'd say so." Elizabeth answered.

Klaus was driving in an SUV. "Let me guess. You tried to help Stefan, Morgana got in the way, and you'd be out on the floor within the next second."

"Something like that." Morgana answered, taking a drink.

"But you're all out now?" Klaus asked.

"We're all out now." Elizabeth answered.

"You sound so uptight, Elisaveta." Klaus told her. "Just let loose a little. Have some fun."

"For your information, we are having fun." Morgana told him, taking a drink.

"Not the kind of fun I'm talking about, sister." Klaus told her. "You're a vampire, not a human. Live the way a vampire is supposed to."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I don't think so."

"I won't tell you to shut off your humanity, because I know then that I'd have to go all the way back there." Klaus told her. "And I don't want you to, so don't do it."

"And why would you care about my vampire life?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because that would be the Elisaveta that I could fell in love with." Klaus answered.

"Whatever." Elizabeth told him. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Elisaveta." Klaus told her, hanging up.

Elizabeth heard the dial tone of the other line, sighing. "Is it bad I missed him calling me Elisaveta."

Morgana gave her a sympathetic smile.

Elizabeth hung up.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Night - Mansion - Foyer**

Rebekah led Emma inside.

Emma looked around the lavish mansion in surprise. "This is your and Morgana's house?"

"What we're using, yes." Rebekah answered. "Not everyone has a boarding house to live in." She took off her jacket, turning to face Emma. "Many vampires have a human living with them to keep out unwanted enemies, as they need an invitation, like Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella use you for for your own home. But most of the humans need compulsion, while you don't. Because you're family to them. And while they've all nearly killed at one time or another, you still believe in all of them. Honestly, I don't understand that."

"Why would you?" Emma asked. "You don't know anything about who my friends really is."

"I know exactly who they are." Rebekah told them. "They're vampires. We're a predatory species." She leaned closer, trying to intimidate Emma. "We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives."

Emma wasn't intimidated in the least. "Is that why you did that runway show earlier? 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance? And if you're trying to get a reaction out of me..." She lowered her voice to a whisper, tilting her head. "It's not working." Rebekah didn't answer. Emma spoke normally again. "You know what? I'm just gonna go."

Emma turned around.

"You haven't even heard half the story." Rebekah told her.

Emma turned to face her. "And you're not gonna tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Let me let you in on a little secret. I don't care if you're a 1000 year old Original vampire. I will not let you push me around. Find someone else to play with. Maybe you can compel yourself a friend."

Emma turned to leave.

"The necklaces weren't Stefan's to give." Rebekah told her. "They belonged to the Original Witch."

Emma smiled, knowing that would've worked. She turned back around with a blank, bored face. "The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?"

"Not just the hybrid curse." Rebekah told her. "She's the one who turned us into vampires."

...

 **Flashback 4**

 **Night - Mikaelson Cottage**

In a room lit by fire and torches, Mikael, Esther, Ayana and Luna spoke.

"Please, Ayana." Mikael told her. "I implore you. You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon."

"I will not." Ayana told them. "It is a crime against nature."

"Ayana, we have lost too much." Esther told her. She looked at Luna. "As have you. We cannot lose anymore. Can you? The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children, your best friends, in a way you won't have to go through the pain of losing another."

Ayana laid her hands on Artemis'4 shoulders, standing behind the chair she sat in, looking at Esther and Mikael in disapproval. "Do not use her pain over the death of her love to your gain."

Rebekah was eavesdropping from the next room.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Morgana/Rebekah's Mansion - Foyer**

Emma and Rebekah were talking.

"I'm thirsty." Rebekah told her. "Do you want a drink?"

Rebekah walked out of the room.

Emma followed her.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma and Rebekah walked along.

"So, vampirism was a form of protection?" Emma asked.

"What else would it be?" Rebekah asked.

"A curse." Emma answered.

"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive." Rebekah told her.

"Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves?" Emma asked. "Why not... leave?"

"Oh, come now, Emma." Rebekah told her. "The answer is the same as to why you're not living at The Gilbert house even with four vampires who could instantly kill you on a bad mood whim."

Emma slowly nodded. "Pride."

"My father didn't want to run any more." Rebekah told her. "He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses..."

...

 **Flashback**

Mikael, Esther, Ayana and Artemis were still speaking.

"Everything could be heightened." Mikael told them. "Our family could live forever."

"At what cost?" Artemis asked. "This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the making of a plague, Esther. The spirits will turn on you. I'm sorry about Henrik, and I wish I could have done something to bring him back, but I cannot do this."

"Artemis, please." Esther told her.

"We will have no part in it." Ayana told them, leading the way out of the home.

Artemis stood, starting to follow. She stopped at the door, hesitantly, sadly looking at Esther and Mikael. "I'm sorry."

Artemis turned around, walking out, leaving.

Mikael looked at Esther, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If they will not protect our family... Then it is in your hands alone, my love."

Esther looked away, nodding.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Morgana/Rebekah's Mansion - Hallway**

Emma and Rebekah were walking along.

"In her hands?" Emma repeated. "How could she do anything?"

"Because my mother was also a witch." Rebekah answered.

"What?" Emma asked.

"The witch of the Original Family." Rebekah explained. "The Original Witch?"

Emma stopped walking in surprise.

...

 **Parlor**

Emma and Rebekah walked in.

Rebekah searched the shelves. "Here is my best vintage."

"But if your mother was a witch, then...?" Emma trailed off.

"Am I?" Rebekah finished. "No. A witch is nature's servant, a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both unless your Elisaveta. My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

"How did you turn?" Emma asked.

"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality." Rebekah explained. "That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

Emma was surprised, stunned, whispering. "He killed you?"

Rebekah looked at the bottle in her hands numbly. "And he wasn't delicate about it, either."

Rebekah broke the neck of the bottle off, throwing it into the fire.

...

 **Flashback 5**

 **Night - Mikaelson Cottage**

Morgana and Rebekah laid on the floor in nightwear, blood stains over their hearts, dead.

Morgana came back to life, gasping herself to consciousness. She sat up, breathing heavily, looking around in confusion. She saw her sister lying on the floor nearby, crawling closer worriedly. "Rebekah..."

Rebekah came back to life, gasping herself to consciousness. She looked down at her gown. "Blood." She touched the blood on her gown. "Morgana... What happened?"

"You will be all right." Morgana told her. "We will be all right." Mikael entered with a village girl. Morgana was scared and confused. "What are you doing?"

"We must finish what we started." Mikael told them. He pushed the girl to her knees in front of them. "You have to drink if you want to live."

Mikael cut the girl's wrist open.

Rebekah: (voice over)"We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual."

"Drink." Mikael told them. Morgana hesitated. "Drink!" Rebekah tried to stop him. Mikael pushed her aside. He made Morgana drink. "Drink!"

Morgana drank deeply, hesitating at first, but slowly giving in to the hunger. She pulled away, breathing heavily, transforming for the first time.

Rebekah: (voice over) "It was euphoric."

Rebekah was also forced to drink. She pulled away, breathing heavily, closing her eyes to relish the taste.

Rebekah: (voice over) "The feeling of power was indescribable."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Morgana/Rebekah's Mansion - Parlor**

Emma and Rebekah were talking.

Rebekah was gazing off. "But the witches Ayana and Luna were right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back. For every strength there would be a weakness."

...

 **Flashback 6**

 **Day - Mikaelson Cottage**

Rebekah passed by a window.

The sunlight streamed in, burning her skin, causing her to gasp and back away.

Rebekah: (voice over)"The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks."

...

 **Outside**

Rebekah walked outside, looking down at the daylight ring on her finger.

Rebekah: (voice over)"And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems."

The villagers were afraid, gathering themselves inside and locking their doors.

Rebekah: (voice over)"Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out."

Rebekah walked toward the white oak tree, touching the vervain at the base.

The vervain seared her skin, making her back away and gasp.

Rebekah: (voice over)"Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Morgana/Rebekah's Mansion - Parlor**

Emma realized that the flowers at the base of the white oak tree had been vervain, and that was why it was that herb that could be used in defense and offense against vampires.

"And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away." Rebekah told her. "So we burned it to the ground."

...

 **Flashback 7**

 **Night - Village**

Klaus, Mikael, and Elijah stood outside during the night, looking at the white oak tree as it burned, the fire high, loud and bright.

Rebekah and Morgana stood together further back.

Two villager carrying a dead pig, bloodied, walked behind them.

Rebekah and Morgana turned after them, their faces transformed.

Rebekah: (voice over) "But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated. The hunger. Blood had made us reborn, and it was blood that we craved above all else."

Rebekah and Morgana rushed forward, feeding on both the villagers.

Rebekah: (voice over) "We could not control it."

Morgana finished first, letting the body fall. She had blood drenching her lips and chin, breathing heavily from the kill.

Rebekah: (voice over) "And with that..."

Rebekah was still feeding from the man ravenously. She finally finished, letting the body fall. She looked up, breathing heavily.

Rebekah: (voice over)"The predatory species was born."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Bar**

 **(Song:) Turn It On - The Cadillac Black**

Isabella was standing in the crowd, looking around. She could hear heartbeats and blood pounding from all around. She saw a man nearby, looking at him hungrily. She rushed toward him, pushing him against the wall, compelling him. "You won't make a sound."

The man remained quiet.

Isabella transformed, biting him in the neck, feeding.

Elizabeth and Morgana were dancing on the bar with two guys. They smiled. One had his hands on her hips, kissing her hungrily.

Stefan was feeding from Callie.

A woman was watching him.

Damon rushed closer, compelling the woman. "Nothing to see here. Just run along." Damon took the scarf from the woman. "Okay?" The woman walked away, leaving. Damon walked up to Stefan. "Hey, hey, ease up. Ease up." He pulled Stefan away from Callie. "She's giving us her employee-discount." He turned to Callie, tying the scarf around her neck, compelling her. "And now, just run along."

Callie walked away.

Damon turned to Stefan.

Stefan shrugged, smirking.

They walked toward the bar, sitting down.

Elizabeth and Morgana jumped down from the bar, landing lightly next to them, looking at the male bartender. "Three more." She looked at Damon. "All right. Tell me what's up. What's the point of the jail break, huh?"

"I thought you, Stefan and Isabella could use a hug, Elizabeth." Damon told her.

"Come on, Damon." Stefan told him. "You know Elena is gonna hate you for letting us out. Evelyn already hates Jeremy, so you're just gonna piss her off. Emma won't care as long as we find our way back. And we all know that you care about what they think."

"Maybe I wanted to remind you what freedom was like, before Klaus took it from you." Damon told them.

"As long as Klaus is alive, we do what he says." Stefan told him.

"That's my point, Stefan." Damon told him. "You've given up!"

Elizabeth looked at both of them. "I haven't. If anything, I have a renewed sense of vengeance or pay back or revenge or whatever you wanna call it." She looked at Stefan. "Now, you and Isabella could sit around and be his little bitches, or you can do what I'm doing, and that's getting mad enough so we can do something about it."

"Isabella, he can't be killed." morgana told her.

 **(Song Ends)**

Mikael approached them. "Maybe I can help with that." Stefan, Isabella, Morgana and Damon turned to face him. "The Salvatore siblings and Elisaveta, I presume?" Mikael looked toward where Isabella was still feeding on the man. "And I'm assuming that's Isabella Salvatore?"

Morgana looked him over scared. "Dad."

Isabella, Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon looked at him in surprise.

Mikael smirked.

...

 **Morgana/Rebekah's Mansion - Parlor**

Rebekah was pouring herself and Emma a drink.

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Emma asked.

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene." Rebekah told her. "His first human kill was actually a witch... And a Doppelganger, but human all the same."

"He killed Artemis?" Emma asked. "He killed the girl your brother was in love with?"

"He did." Rebekah answered. "He couldn't control it. With that, he became my father's greatest shame."

"Yeah..." Emma trailed off. "Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son."

"She tried to make it right." Rebekah told her. "She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her."

Emma was stunned enough to whisper her question. "Mikael killed your mother?"

"He said she broke his heart, so he would break hers." Rebekah told her. "He tore it from her chest as Nik watched."

...

 **Flashback 8**

 **Day - Village**

Rebekah and Klaus stood above Esther's grave.

Rebekah: (voice over) "Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to mother."

Klaus looked at Rebekah in pure guilt.

"I'm sorry she turned her back on you." Rebekah told him. "I will never do that."

Elijah and Morgana walked closer.

"Nor shall I." Elijah told them.

"My choice is made." Morgana told them. "I'll never leave any of you."

Rebekah was crying. "We stick together as one. Always and forever."

Rebekah took Morgana's hand, then Klaus'. Morgana took Elijah's. Klaus took Elijah's. They stood together over their mother's grave, hand in hand.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Morgana/Rebekah's Mansion - Parlor**

Emma was sitting down, holding her head, closing her eyes, looking down at the uncomfortable twinge of pain.

Rebekah held a glass toward her. "Here. It'll help make the pain go away."

Emma took the glass. "Always and forever... Even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?"

Emma took a drink.

"We're vampires." Rebekah told her. "Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, Morgana is loyal to a fault, though she has an anger that rivals my brother's, and Nik..." Emma took a drink. "Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family, we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times."

"But you still love him?" Emma asked.

"He's my brother." Rebekah told her. "And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Emma didn't answer. "You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave, Emma. I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along."

Emma stood. "I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael."

"And I've given you a thousand." Rebekah told her. "But you will anyway. I know you want him to help kill my brother. I'm not stupid."

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead." Emma admitted with no shame. "He has a hold over Stefan's life, over Elizabeth's."

"Do what you need." Rebekah told her. "Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother or sister, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!"

Emma took her head, shrugging, walking out, leaving.

Rebekah watched her go.

...

 **Bar**

 **(Song:) Losing Ground - Trent Dabbs**

Mikael was confronting Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth since Morgana left pretty quickly after seeing Mikael. He looked at Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth. "Is Klaus out of the country?"

"We can't tell you." Elizabeth told him.

"Has he spoken to either of you since he left?" Mikael asked.

"We can't tell you." Elizabeth repeated.

"All right." Mikael told them. "Can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?"

"We're compelled to do what he says, and he says to keep our damn mouths shut." Stefan told him.

Isabella sighed impatiently. "I really hope this game of 20 Questions isn't your secret weapon."

"You see, Isabella..." Mikael trailed off, putting his hand on Damon's shoulder. "I've been a vampire hunter longer than any of you've been alive. It's why I found you here. It's why I'm gonna find Niklaus."

"Well, Klaus has been running for about 1000 years, so if you think you can get work around here..." Elizabeth trailed off.

 **(Song Ends)**

Mikael slammed his fist into Damon's chest, clutching his heart.

Isabella and Elizabeth took a step forward.

"Careful, girls." Mikael told them. "One more move, and his heart's gone." Elizabeth and Isabella both stopped. "Now where is Klaus? What's the trick question? One twist and he's dead. Unless neither of you care, of course."

Damon gasped. "Stefan's emotions have been shut off. He can't care. Isabella and Elizabeth are under compulsion. They can't answer."

"Really?" Mikael asked. He looked at Elizabeth. "I heard of your bond with Niklaus in the '20s. Is your link to him so strong that you will let your own friend die?" Elizabeth opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "No ideas, hmm? Think!" Mikael looked at Damon. "I guess you're right. They're a dead end. And so are you, Damon."

Mikael was about to rip out his heart.

"Wait!" Elizabeth told him.

"We can bring him back." Isabella told him. "We can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls."

Mikael took his hand out of Damon's chest, wiping it off with a rag. "And there is our loophole. Just had to rile them up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls, and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours."

Mikael walked away, leaving.

Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth looked at each other worriedly.

Stefan was mostly expressionless, though he seemed to have a twinge of humanity.

...

 **Cave**

Elena, Emma and Alaric were in the cave.

Evelyn was standing at the archway, unable to get in.

They were looking over the drawings and carvings.

"We, uh, filled in what we could." Alaric told them. He stuck post-its to the different symbols. "A vampire, werewolf, slaughter, mayhem, etc."

Emma pointed at the drawings. "That's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires. Which means that was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed."

"Okay." Evelyn told them. "So tree equals weapon. Sort of."

Elena tilted her head. "We already knew that."

"We didn't even get to the best part yet." Evelyn told them.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"What we are not sure about is this." Alaric told her. "We've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind."

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart." Emma told them. "But... why is that one connected to the witch's death?"

"We don't know." Elena told her. "We haven't gotten that far."

Emma realized what it meant, in shock. "Oh, my God. They don't know the real story."

...

 **Morgana/Rebekah's Mansion - Living Room**

Rebekah and Morgana were pouring themselves a drink.

Emma walked in, holding photographs of the drawings and carvings.

"I thought I told you to leave." Rebekah told her. "Twice."

Emma took a drink.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Emma asked.

"Nik was there." Morgana told her. "He told us."

"He lied to you." Emma told her.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah asked.

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols." Emma told her, showing her a picture. "The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this." She showed her picture after picture. "This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbols. And this is the one for your mother."

"Her necklaces." Morgana said.

Emma hesitated before showing her the picture of the hybrid symbol, the witch symbol and a bleeding, upside down heart. "And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus."

Rebekah and Morgana shook their heads in denial. "No. No, he wouldn't."

"She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him." Emma told her. "With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. When he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah, Morgana. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you."

Rebekah and Morgana were in severe angry denial. "These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was."

Rebekah took the photos from Emma, throwing them into the fire to watch them burn.

"Then why are you both so upset?" Emma asked.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Morgana asked incredulously. "We've done nothing to you!"

"Klaus killed your mother." Emma told them. "He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop."

Rebekah grabbed Emmaby her throat, pushing her against the wall, transforming angrily. "Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!"

Emma remained calm and still.

Rebekah stopped hurting her, letting herself return to normal. She knew that she was telling the truth, slowly letting her go, calming down to absolute despair, backing away.

Emma held her neck in pain, gasping softly, silently to catch her breath.

Morgana looked disconcerted and devastated, tears in her eyes, sinking to her knees, starting to cry.

Emma looked at them in regret, guilty for having to tell them this, actually sympathetic for them, seeming to believe that they didn't deserve this, looking down, hating herself at the moment for telling them this though they needed to know the truth.

...

 **Bar - Parking Lot**

 **(Song:) Shake It Loose - The Kicks**

Elizabeth, Stefan, Damon and Isabella were walking outside.

"I'll give you 10 points for flare." Stefan told them.

"At least, now, we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks fro." Isabella told them.

Damon looked at Elizabeth . "Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your break through."

Elizabeth smiled. "I didn't have a break through, Damon."

"Ooh, ooh, my friends about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillionth time." Damon told her mockingly. "Careful, Elizabeth, your humanity is showing."

"So you know what?" Elizabeth asked, turning to face them, making them stop. "You're right, Damon. You're right. You reminded us what our freedom felt like, and when we kill Klaus, I'll be free to do whatever the hell I want, including being the fun, badass older friend again."

"You know what I'll be able to be free to do?" Stefan asked. "Free to leave. And I'm not coming back."

Isabella smirked. "Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say."

Stefan looked at both Isabella and Damon. "Why are you two doing this, huh? Elizabeth's practically already saved, so what do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to save me?"

"Because I made two promises, Stefan." Isabella told him. She looked at Elizabeth. "Isabella, Elena and I promised Emma months ago that we'd help her bring you back." She looked Stefan. "And you asked me for Evelyn's help before all of this happened. You asked her to save you, and I promised her I would help."

Elizabeth looked at Damon, tilting her head. "What's your excuse, bestie?"

"Because I have to, Elizabeth." Damon told her. "Because I care about you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot."

Elizabeth smiled. "Aw."

"Better be careful, brother." Stefan told him. "Your humanity is showing."

 **(Song Ends)**

Damon punched Stefan in the face, making him fall. Stefan smirked, rushing toward him. Damon pushed him down again, kicking him in the side, making him fall onto his back.

Damon looked at Isabella.

Isabella tilted her head.

Damon looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smirked, holding up her hands in a harmless gesture.

Damon walked away, leaving.

Stefan smiled from the ground.

Elizabeth lowered her hands, not completely back to the way that she used to be, but not the way she had been when she was with Klaus, either.

Isabella watched Damon go numbly, knowing that it would only get worse for Emma from here.

...

 **Morgana/Rebekah's Mansion - Living Room**

 **(Song:) We Don't Eat - James Vincent McMorrow**

Rebekah and Morgana were kneeling on the floor of the living room, completely alone, crying in despair after learning that their brother they loved had killed her mother, placing her hand over her lips, sobbing.


	10. Homecoming

**Day One**

 **Night - Evelyn's House - Library**

Elizabeth was sitting in a chair, making a call.

Klaus was walking through a mountain range in Florida at the dead of night, answering his phone. "Florida is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people, it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves."

"Your father is dead." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus froze. "What did you say to me?"

"Oh, my mistake." Elizabeth told him. "Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael. Daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?"

"Well, first, I want you to explain to me exactly what happened." Klaus told her.

Elizabeth knew that that would be his first response.

...

 **One Hour Earlier**

 **Night - Evelyn's House - Library**

Cristian led Emma, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella inside. "All right, let's say that Mikael followed them in here. He tried to grab them, so he could use them as bait."

"And you what?" Elena asked. "Vervained him?"

"No!" Evelyn answered in complaint. "We vervained him. This guy is an Original. Make it realistic."

"Okay, fine." Emma told them. "We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger."

"Which he planned to use to Rebekah or Morgana, but instead..." Evelyn trailed off.

"We drove it through his heart." Elizabeth finished.

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Elena asked.

"Good point." Damon told them. He looked at Elizabeth, Isabella and Stefan. "You, my brother and our sisters, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him. Last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue tied."

"Well, don't look at us." Isabella told them. "We are just in charge of getting him back here."

"Klaus is smart." Elizabeth told them. "If we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof."

Mikael walked in with a bottle of ash and a dagger. "Then I shall be dead."

Emma, Elena and Stefan walked toward him.

"What if he wants to see you in person?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, that means out plan is working." Mikael answered. "Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here and I will kill him."

"With what?" Evelyn asked. "Those daggers won't work on him."

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree." Mikael told them. "The one that left these ashes when it burned."

"Where is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not here." Mikael replied. "The knowing of its location is my insurance policy."

"Against what?" Emma asked.

"You leaving this in my heart." Mikael answered. "You see, a vampire can't dagger an Original without dying. So, it falls to one of you."

Mikael held the dagger toward Emma and Elena, waiting for one of them to take it. He was leaving the choice up to them.

"Y-you want one of us to actually dagger you?" Elena asked.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially when it comes to trust." Mikael told them.

Emma and Elena exchanged a look, looking down at the dagger.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Evelyn's House - Library**

Mikael was lying dead on the floor with a dagger in his chest, desiccated.

Elizabeth was still sitting down, on the phone with Klaus.

"I wanna see." Klaus told her. "I want to see his rotting body for myself."

Elizabeth stood, looking at Mikael's body. "Well, he's here. Come by whenever."

"If you are lying to me, Elizabeth, your compulsion will expose you." Klaus told her. "So, answer with your life... Is what you are saying the truth?"

Elizabeth looked toward Emma, smirking slightly.

...

 **One Hour Earlier**

Mikael held the dagger toward Emma and Elena, waiting for one of them to take it. He was leaving the choice up to them.

Elena slowly shook her head. "I-I can't."

Emma scoffed softly. "If you won't, I will."

Emma instantly took the dagger from Mikael.

Mikael gave her an amused and curious look.

Emma drove the dagger into Mikael's heart.

Elizabeth was watching the scene from her chair.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Evelyn's House - Library**

Elizabeth still stood over Mikael's body while the others watched, on the phone with Klaus. "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes."

"I wanna talk to Rebekah and Morgana" Klaus told her.

"That's not a problem." Elizabeth told him. "Their right here."

Elizabeth handed the phone over to Rebekah.

Rebekah put her phone to her ear. "Hello, Nik."

"Rebekah, love." Klaus told her. "What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?"

"It's true." Morgana told him. "He's finally out of our lives for good." Klaus closed his eyes, looking down in relief. "I miss you. I'm miserable here."

"I'll be home soon." Klaus told her.

"Good." Rebekah told him. "I'll see you, then, brother." She hung up, looking at them, handing Elizabeth back her phone. "He bought it. He's coming home."

"Now, was that easy or what?" Damon asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Emma told them.

Elena nodded in agreement.

Evelyn sighed.

Emma knelt next to Mikael on the floor, pulling the dagger out of his chest.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning -** **Evelyn's** **House - Library**

Mikael was still dead on the floor.

Rebekah was in a chair, painting Morgana's toe nails while waiting for Mikael to come to life again.

The color returned to Mikael's skin. He woke up, coughing and gasping, sitting up.

"Finally." Rebekah told him. "Took you long enough."

Mikael looked at her in surprise. "Rebekah, Morgana."

"Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking, save it." Morgana told him. "Nothing you say matters to me."

Mikael stood. "I see. Where is my dagger?"

"Emma has it." Rebekah told him. "So you can forget your plans to use it on us."

"You two were never what I was after." Mikael told her.

"Nik was our family." Morgana told him. "If you were after him, you were after us."

"He blinded you, Rebekah, Morgana." Mikael told them. "He killed your mother."

Rebekah stood angrily, walking closer. "I know what he did, and he'll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer. None of us were! You did this to us when you turned us into vampires. You destroyed our family. Not him."

"Rebekah..." Mikael trailed off.

Rebekah and Morgana walked away, leaving.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena was going through her closet, sighing. "I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to homecoming.

Evelyn was sitting on Elena's bed with Alaric's photos of the ancient Viking drawings. "So, don't go. Stay home, order takeout and over analyze ancient hieroglyphic thingies with Alaric."

"I have to go." Elena told her. "Caroline will kill me."

"This thing is supposed to go down at homecoming." Evelyn told her. "I'd rather you not be there to get yourself killed if Mikael double crosses us and uses you to get to Klaus."

Elizabeth walked in. "I agree with Evelyn, Elena. You probably shouldn't go. I, on the other hand, have to be there."

Elena and Evelyn looked down uncomfortably.

"Yeah, to be there with the guy that took your freedom away from you." Elena told her.

"I know you guys are keeping most of the plan a secret from me, from Isabella, and from Stefan because of the compulsion." Elizabeth told them.

"Exactly." Evelyn told her. "We can't risk Klaus asking the wrong question and have you spill everything to him, so that he can turn around and kill all of us. I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but we can't talk to you about this."

Elizabeth was hurt but knew that they were right, turning to leave.

Elena took a step after her. "Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth held out her hand to stop her. "No, I get it. You guys want to stop trusting me? Fine. I'll stop asking for trust."

Elizabeth walked out, leaving.

Elena and Evelyn looked at each other in guilt, not knowing what to do.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Bathroom**

Damon Morgana and Emma were preparing all of the weapons over the sink.

"We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us." Morgana told him.

"Oh, really?" Damon asked sarcastically. "'Cause these Original vampires are usually so reliable."

"Rebekah and I may be mad at Klaus now, but... he is our brother." Morgana told him.

"Your lying, mama-killing, dagger-happy brother." Damon agreed. "Wolfsbane's ready."

"There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan." Emma told him. "Too many people that can make it go wrong."

"Well, Morgana and I am formulating a secret contingency plan." Damon told her.

Emma looked toward him. "Really? What is it?"

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret." Morgana told her, nodding toward the door.

Stefan and Elizabeth walked in.

"I need to borrow a tie. Stefan told them.

"You have your own ties." Elizabeth told him.

"Hmm." Stefan hummed. "I'm 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties."

"You could not go." Emma told him.

"I'm compelled to protect you and Elena." Stefan told them. "And if I look at our track record at high school dances... it's pretty tragic. With my luck, they'll both go and get themselves murdered by the homecoming queen."

Emma rolled her eyes, trying to set up a wolfsbane grenade.

Damon reached out to stop her. "Ah ah! No!"

"I know how to do it." Emma told him defensively. "Alaric taught me."

Morgana took it away from her. "Nikki! If this thing blows up in our face, just remember only one of us heals quickly. Wonder how bad your headache will be then."

Emma turned her head to give her a glare.

Elizabeth tried not to laugh. "Ah, please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades."

"Never your mind, bestie." Damon told her. "The less you two know, the better."

"Our freedom from Klaus rests entirely on you two executing your plan perfectly." Stefan replied. "So, excuse me if we're a bit cynical."

"You're cynical." Elizabeth told them. "I'm not cynical." She smiled, clapping her hands. "I'm ecstatic."

Stefan ignored her, turning to leave.

"You're the ones that we should be worried about." Emma told them. "If Klaus asks any of you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart."

"You do have reason to worry." Elizabeth agreed.

"But if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way." Stefan pointed out. "Upon taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you all at homecoming. I can't wait."

Stefan walked out, leaving.

Elizabeth looked up, taking a deep breath as if she realized something. "Oh, I need a dress. BRB."

Elizabeth turned to leave.

"Yep, she's definitely back." Morgana told them.

Elizabeth turned back, blowing a sarcastic kiss, backing out of the bathroom and leaving to go get a dress.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) Don't Stop (Bit Funk Remix) - The Only Children**

Bonnie, Liam and Rosie were hanging a banner over the school door.

Caroline and Tyler were painting an old VW Bus.

"Hey, can you hand me the glitter gun?" Liam asked. Bonnie handed him the glitter gun. "Thanks."

Liam used the glitter gun to spray glitter over the banner.

"Hey, can't we diss the decorating and go grab a bite?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, I have a thermos in my bag." Caroline told him.

"I mean, a real bite." Tyler told her. "Rebekah knows some people who like to be fed on. They're into it. We don't even have to compel them."

"Okay, first of all, I finally almost just got your mother to stop hating me." Caroline told him. "So, I probably don't wanna get caught in some weird vampire threesome with her son."

"And secondly, quit hanging out with Rebekah, the evil blood slut." Liam told him.

"Just keep the claws in tonight at the dance, okay?" Tyler asked. "For me?"

"So, who has the misfortune of being compelled to be her date?" Bonnie asked.

"Matt said he'd take her." Tyler told her.

"What?" Rosie asked incredulously. "You set her up with Matt?"

"She wants to go to the dance and he didn't have anyone to go with." Tyler told them. "He drinks vervain. She can't feed on him. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Tyler, is that Matt is an innocent, good person, who should not be going to dances with evil blood sluts." Rosie answered.

"Matt's a guy, Rosie." Tyler told her. "And Rebekah is hot. Don't over-think this."

"This is a sire thing, isn't it?" Caroline asked. "Please tell me this is some weird family extension of your sire bond to Klaus."

"I'm here, hanging streamers, and I have glitter all over my hands." Tyler told her. "If I'm sired to anybody, it's you."

Tyler got back to work.

Rosie, Liam, Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other unsteadily, nervous about Tyler's sire bond to Klaus.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Evelyn's House - Guest Bedroom**

 **(Song:) Free Like You Make Me - Cary Brothers**

Rebekah was getting ready for the homecoming dance.

Elena walked in. "Getting a head start, huh?"

"Embarrassing truth?" Rebekah asked. "This is my first high school dance."

"Ever?" Elena asked.

"I never really had time for high school before." Rebekah told her. "Nik, Morgana and I were always moving around, running. Anyway, we didn't want to leave anything to chance. Have you heard anymore from him?"

"No." Elena answered. "But I'm sure that when he does return, he'll do it with flair."

"And the Salvatores and my father are all set with their plan?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." Elena answered.

"Don't tell me." Rebekah told her. "I don't want to know. I just-I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

"I know it's really hard," Elena told her. "So thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town."

"Just be careful." Rebekah told her. "I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. No one in my family can."

Rebekah had tears in her eyes.

Elena walked closer. "Are you okay?"

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure." Rebekah told her. "I never thought that I'd be the one to help drive a stake through his heart." She took a deep breath to gain a control over her emotions. "No tears. I don't want to ruin my makeup." She turned her back to Elena, looking into the mirror. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing." Elena answered. "But you're missing a thing or two."

Elena took out her necklace from her pocket.

Rebekah was surprised. "One Of my mother's necklace."

"You should wear them tonight." Elena told her. "May I?"

Rebekah nodded.

Rebekah turned her back to Elena.

Elena put the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you." Rebekah told her.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elena took a deep breath, driving the dagger through her back into her heart. "I'm so sorry. I can't leave anything to chance, either."

Rebekah looked at Elena's reflection in the mirror in front of her in anger and betrayal, desiccating, unable to breath, falling to the floor.

Elena sighed heavily, looking at her reflection.

...

 **Later**

Elena was sitting on the bed.

Morgana sat next to her.

Evelyn was covering Rebekah's body with a blanket. "In the back. Harsh."

"It had to be done." Elena told them. "Rebekah was never gonna be completely on our side."

"Hey, I'm not judging you." Evelyn told her. "It's very... 'Katherine' of you."

"Not the way to make her feel better about herself, Evelyn." Morgana told him.

"It was a compliment." Evelyn told them. "Sort of..."

"Someone's gonna let their humanity get in the way and screw this whole thing up." Elena told them. "It's probably gonna be me."

"Elena, you just daggered somebody." Morgana told her. "You will be fine."

"Yeah, but I feel bad about it." Elena told her. "I care too much. That's the problem, Morgana. I'm the weak link."

"If it makes you feel any better, she's not really dead." Evelyn told her.

"Do you trust him?" Morgana asked. "Mikael?"

"No." Evelyn answered.

"Stefan, Isabella, Elizabeth?" Morgana asked. "Do you trust them?"

"Not as long as they're under Klaus's control." Evelyn answered.

"Then we need a better plan." Elena told them.

"I know what to do." Morgana told her. "Your just not gonna like it."

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because when this all goes down, you're not having any part of it, Elena." Morgana answered.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked.

"Do you trust us?" Evelyn asked.

"Strangely Yes." Elena answered.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Morgana told her.

Evelyn nodded in agreement.

...

 **Night - Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

The fire brigade was there, water flooding the ground, coming from the school.

Caroline, Liam, Rosie, Tyler and Bonnie were watching.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"The gym is flooded." Tyler answered.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

Rosie had a look like she knew one or both of the Forbes were about to explode once they heard the news. "Dance is cancelled."

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Liam complained.

Tyler and Rosie looked at them knowingly.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Foyer**

Elena walked down the stairs, on the phone. "So does that mean I don't have to go?"

Liam's voice was on the other line. "You wish." He was still outside the high school. "No, Tyler and Rosie are moving the party to their house."

"Kegs and beer pong for homecoming?" Elena asked. "That's... different."

Liam sighed. "Just say you're still coming."

There was a knock on the door.

Elena spoke into the phone. "I'll see you there."

Elena hung up, opening the door.

Matt was standing outside, holding a corsage for Rebekah. "Elena."

Elena smiled nervously. "Matt, hey."

"Hey." Matt told her awkwardly.

"Uh, slight problem with your homecoming date." Elena told him.

Matt lowered the corsage, sighing. "What happened?"

"How would you feel about a backup date?" Elena asked.

Matt looked at her in confusion.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

 **(Song:) You Wanna Freak Out - My Morning Jacket**

There was a rock band playing in the garden.

Everyone from the school was in the backyard, dancing and drinking.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

The house was full of people, too.

Bonnie, Caroline, Liam and Evelyn walked in.

"How did he plan a better party than us so fast?" Liam asked.

"Is that a band outside?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie looked at Rosie. "Who are all these people?"

Rosie shook her head. "I have no idea."

"This is weird." Rosie told them.

"Where is Tyler?" Caroline asked, walking away.

Bonnie grabbed Rosie by the arm. "Stay with me and Liam."

"Do you really think Klaus would change me in front of all these people?" Rosie asked, seriously doubting that even Klaus was that self-destructive.

"No." Liam answered. "We think he'd take you somewhere quiet, feed you his blood, snap your neck and then you'd have to drink Emma and Elena's unless you would actually wanna die. If you stay with us, maybe that won't happen."

Rosie tilted her head at him, smiling a small smile.

...

 **Outside**

A teenage boy walked outside, listening to the band.

Tyler walked closer with a box of beer. "Hey. Scott. What's up?"

"Hey, Tyler." Luke told him. "Nice party you got going on here."

"Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it." Tyler told him.

"I know." Scott told him. "You're just doing what Klaus wants. Why does Klaus want to throw a party for a dead guy?"

"It's not a party, man." Tyler told him. "It's a wake."

 **(Song Ends)**

The band stopped playing.

Elizabeth walked out of the house in her formal attire.

Klaus walked onto the stage. "Good evening, everyone." The crowd cheered and applauded. "I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate." Elizabeth watched Klaus curiously. "It's been a long time coming."

Klaus saw that Elizabeth was in the crowd and watching him, smirking.

Elizabeth watched him warily.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Elena and Matt arrived to the party.

"So much for homecoming." Elena told him.

"This is weird." Matt told her. "Us being here together."

Elena looked at Matt, nodding, looking past him. "There's Rosie. She doesn't know anything. Act normal."

Rosie walked closer. "Hey, Klaus is here."

"What?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Rosie answered. "Apparently my sired hybrid-cousin Tyler thought it would be okay to let his master throw a party." Elena and Matt exchanged a look. "I expected more surprise."

"I've learned not to be surprised by anything Klaus does." Elena told them. "I'm gonna go find Bonnie."

Elena walked away, leaving.

Rosie looked at Matt in confusion. "What's going on? And what are you two doing here together? Thought you were supposed to be here with Rebekah."

"Plan's changed." Matt told her. "I need a drink."

Matt walked away, leaving.

Rosie was left alone with her confusion.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) First Light - My Morning Jacket**

The band was playing the rock song.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time, drinking.

Isabella walked down the stairs, dressed for occasion like everyone else. She looked toward where Elizabeth and Klaus were walking together, listening to them.

"Quite the homecoming." Elizabeth told him.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years." Klaus told her. "Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea."

"So what now?" Elizabeth asked. "Stop running?"

"Hmm." Klaus hummed. "Now I reunite my family."

"Your family." Elizabeth repeated. "You mean the people you cart around in caskets?"

"None of that matters anymore." Klaus told her. "Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones." The homecoming queen and her friend walked past them. "Seems the homecoming queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah or Morgana aren't here. Where are they?"

"I have no idea." Elizabeth told him. "I thought Rebekah was coming with Matt and Morgana."

"Oh, be honest now, Elisaveta." Klaus told her. "Where is my sisters?"

"I said I have no idea." Elizabeth told him. "Now would you like me to take you to your father?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it?" Klaus asked. "Have Stefan bring him to me."

"All right." Elizabeth told him. "Perhaps there's something in it for us? Both of our and Isabella's freedom from your compulsion."

"Oh, you all want your freedom." Klaus told her. "Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom." He smiled a small smile. "It'll be my pleasure to give it back."

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment to see if he was being sincere, deciding he was, nodding, walking away, leaving.

The band finished their song.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Damon and Evelyn were dressed in normal clothing, drinking blood from glasses and talking.

"Thanks for letting all of these planning-Klaus's-death meetings go down in your house and not mine." Damon told him.

"Well, I wouldn't want Emma to invite two Originals none of us trust into your home, would I?" Evelyn asked. "Limited vampires have access to your house thanks to Emma. Let's keep it that way."

Damon nodded. "Let's."

They clinked their glasses, drinking.

Mikael walked in. "Did my daughters go to the dance?"

Damon nodded. "Yep. You missed the photo op. Did you get the stake?"

"I did." Mikael answered.

"I'm not gonna take your word for it." Evelyn told him. "No offense to your honor and all."

"None taken." Mikael told them, taking out a delicately crafted white oak stake from his jacket.

"Fancy." Damon told him. "May I?"

Mikael put the stake away. "It's the only weapon on this earth that can kill an original. So I think I'll hold on to it. No offense."

"I'd offer you a drink, but Katherine tells me you're more of a 'vampire on the rocks' kind of guy." Evelyn told him.

"Well, technically you could still offer." Mikael told them.

"Why feed on vampires?" Damon asked. "Don't tell me it's for the smooth after taste."

"I had a hand in creating vampires, but bloodlust was never my intention." Mikael told them. "Over the centuries I learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent."

Stefan walked in. "Change of plans. Klaus is back. He is at the Lockwoods, and he wants your body delivered to the doorstep."

"I'm afraid he is in for a colossal disappointment." Mikael told them.

"Well, he's certainly not gonna come here." Stefan told them. "I hope your plan didn't depend on that."

"Didn't depend on that." Evelyn told him.

"But you do have a plan, right?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, yeah." Damon answered. He looked at Evelyn. "We have a plan, right?" Evelyn nodded. Damon looked at Stefan. "Just doesn't involve you."

Mikael transformed, rushing toward Stefan, biting on his neck, feeding from him until he fell unconscious, much to Damon and Evelyn's horror and disturbance.

"You couldn't just break his neck?" Evelyn asked.

Mikael used a cloth to wipe the blood away from his lips. "Well, that certainly occurred to me."

Mikael walked out, leaving.

Evelyn hesitated, following.

Damon looked at Stefan for a moment of worry, grabbing his jacket, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

 **(Song:) Holding On to Black Metal - My Morning Jacket**

Emma was looking through the crowd of partying people, finding Sally talking to a girl, looking at her in surprise, walking closer. "Sally."

Sally saw Emma, smiling. She looked at the girl. "Hey, I'll be back." The girl nodded, walking away. Sally walked toward Emma. "Hey, Emma."

"I didn't think that you would be here." Emma told her.

"Well, it is homecoming." Sally told her.

"I mean, with your boyfriend being out of state." Emma told her.

Sally sighed worriedly, looking down. "Yeah, about that..."

"What?" Emma asked, concerned by the way she was acting.

Sally looked down. "Scott said that his entire pack got killed to be reborn. His father barely got away. But he..."

Emma realized something. "Klaus said that he was in Florida when Elizabeth called him. Scott was in Florida."

"Scott's not anymore." Sally told her.

Emma looked at her in confusion.

Sally nodded across the crowd.

Emma followed her gaze toward where Tyler, Klaus and Scott were walking along. She was in shock. "Scott."

"My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people." Tyler told them.

"Your mother won't be a problem." Klaus told him. "I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends. Your cousin."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"I want you to look around." Klaus told him. He looked toward Liam and Bonnie standing together by the door. "There is Bonnie and Liam..." They looked at Elena taking a drink of beer, standing next to Matt. "There is Elena and Matt..." He looked toward where." He looked toward Isabella. "Isabella." He looked toward Sally and Emm"The witch girlfriend to Scott. And the girl that I need blood from, Emma , who is reading my lips to this very conversation while pretending she's not." Emma sighed, looking toward them. Klaus smirked. He looked at Caroline. "There's Tyler's pretty little girlfriend Caroline." He looked toward where Rosie was walking toward Liam and Bonnie. "And there's your cousin, who is repeatedly delaying her inevitable transition into a hybrid. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but it will happen someday. Their dance was wrecked tonight, and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?"

Tyler hesitated, looking around, shaking his head and shrugging. "I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life."

"That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own." Klaus explained. He looked over to a girl with short hair. "That's my friend Mindy. Picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland?" He looked at the guy standing next to Mindy. "That's Tony from North Dakota." He looked at the teenage boy that looked so familiar a few feet away from Mindy and Tony."

Scott looked at Tyler. "All those people are hybrids. And they also love a good party. And they're like us, sired by Klaus."

Klaus nodded in agreement. "They wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. Feel free to warn your friends."

Klaus backed away, leaving.

Tyler and Scott looked around.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside - Tyler's Room**

Caroline walked in.

Tyler followed her, closing the door behind him. "What are you up to with Klaus?"

Caroline turned to face him in confusion. "Uh, nothing."

"He is on to you, Caroline." Tyler told her. "Whatever you all think you're about to pull off, he's two steps ahead of you."

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline told him.

"You're lying to me." Tyler told her.

"You know, actually, I'm not." Caroline told him. "I don't know anything. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about it, because you are sired to team Klaus now. And you can't be trusted. So can we please just go back to the party now?"

Caroline walked toward him to get to the door.

Tyler took out a syringe of vervain, injecting Caroline with it in the neck, making her fall unconscious, lying her down.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) The Day Is Coming - My Morning Jacket**

Emma was outside, listening to the music of the band and watching the party from the concrete steps.

Klaus approached her.

Emma sighed.

"Coming to a dance alone is pretty brave, even for you." Klaus told her. "Or is the proper terminology 'stag' these days?"

"Hmm, I'm not used to dances." Emma replied.

"Then why are you here now?" Klaus asked.

"Ask your ex from the '20s." Emma told him. "Elizabeth always dragging me to places I don't wanna be."

Klaus smiled. "Hmm, that's the beauty of Elisaveta. Independent but caring." He offered her his beer bottle. Emma didn't take it. "Well, seems I have you to take for Mikael's demise."

"He went after Elena." Emma told him. "When I tried to help them, he came at me. I didn't have a choice."

"Still, I'm impressed." Klaus told her. "It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original."

"It wasn't the first time." Emma replied.

"Right." Klaus agreed. "Elijah. Though, I assume if you can decapitate ghosts of vampires for trying to kill you, daggering someone would be easy." Emma looked away. "You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Emma answered completely honestly. "I just don't like you."

"Let's get straight to the point, then, shall I, love?" Klaus asked. "People have been after me for 1000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed."

Emma looked at him in annoyance.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Front Yard**

Evelyn walked up to the house.

A hybrid was standing at the bottom of the stairs, stopping Evelyn from walking inside. "Invite only, vampire."

"Here's my RSVP." Evelyn told him, punching her hand into his chest, ripping out his heart, killing him, pushing the body to the ground, tossing the heart down next to him. "Hybrid."

Evelyn walked up the stairs.

...

 **Tyler's Room**

Caroline was still unconscious.

Matt knelt next to her, looking up at Tyler. "What'd you do to her?"

"It's just vervain." Tyler told him. "She'll be fine. But I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible."

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Something's going down against Klaus, and this house is full of hybrids like me that can't let anything happen to him," Tyler told him.

"What do you mean, can't?" Matt asked.

"I can't explain it." Tyler told him. "I can't fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way."

"By attacking Caroline?" Matt asked.

"I'm protecting her, Matt." Tyler told him. "This is the only way to keep her safe. Please. Just get her out of here safely. Get everyone out."

Tyler walked out, leaving.

...

 **Hallway**

Tyler walked toward the backdoor.

Damon caught up to him, grabbing him, pushing him into a nearby room.

...

 **Study**

Tyler stumbled from being pushed by Damon.

Damon walked closer. "As the host you should know these hybrids don't make the best first impression."

"Whatever move you're making, Klaus is gonna be ready for you." Tyler told him. "He'll kill anyone at this party if he has to."

"Tell someone who cares." Damon told him, rushing closer, grabbing Tyler by his throat.

Tyler transformed angrily, his eyes glowing gold, trying to bite Damon for picking the fight. Damon pushed him away with vampire strength. Tyler rushed closer, punching Damon in the face. Damon kicked Tyler in the head, making him fall into the wall, taking out the white oak stake, raising it to stake Tyler.

Evelyn rushed in, catching the arm Damon had raised to stake Tyler, breaking his arm to take the stake from him.

Damon glared at him, rushing toward Tyler.

Suddenly, both Damon and Tyler were in pain, holding their heads and groaning in pain.

Evelyn wasn't in pain, realizing that it was Bonnie, turning toward the door.

Bonnie walked closer, finishing the pain infliction spell.

Liam and Rosie walked in from behind her.

"Bonnie!" Damon grunted. "Bonnie. What the hell is wrong with you?" He stood up. "You're not supposed to witchy migraine me."

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler." Bonnie replied.

"He tried to bite me." Damon told them.

"I'd kill you if you had killed him." Rosie told him.

"Sorry, wolf." Damon told her. "You're a day late and a full moon short. And what the hell are you doing here, anyway? Klaus finds you, boom, he kills you, you're a new hybrid."

"Nice to know you care." Rosie told him.

"I don't" Damon told her. "Just don't need another mindless freak to worry about."

"Mm-hmm." Evelyn told him sarcastically. "Sure."

Evelyn sighed, putting the stake in his jacket pocket.

"What is that?" Liam asked.

Evelyn looked up. "Nothing."

"Oh, my God." Liam told them. "Is that the-?"

Evelyn put a finger to her lips, motioning a finger all over the room, mouthing, 'They're everywhere.'

"Why do you have it?" Liam whispered.

Damon took a step toward them, whispering. "Because we're the only ones who can get inside the house." He looked at Evelyn, gesturing to Liam, Bonnie and Rosie. "Get them out of here. Get everyone out. We'll take care of the rest."

Evelyn nodded in agreement.

...

 **Living Room**

Evelyn was going around, compelling the party guests to leave so that they wouldn't be there for the fight to protect them and protect the secret of the supernatural. Sally was helping her clear everyone out.

Emma walked inside, looking around for p Damon in a hurry. "Damon? Damon! Has anyone seen Damon? Where the hell is he ? Elizabeth! Lizzie?"

Elizabeth approached her from behind. "Emma?" Emma turned to face her. "What is it?" Emma took a deep, relieved breath. "Emma... what? What's wrong? Emma."

Emma looked at her worriedly, frantically.

...

 **Parlor**

Klaus was playing beer pong.

Mindy walked up to him. "You have a visitor."

"Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here." Klaus told her.

"He said his name is Mikael." Mindy told him.

Klaus froze, taking a moment to compose himself, sighing, tossing the ping pong ball into a red solo cup, looking at Mindy. "Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad." All the hybrids walked away to do as told. Klaus walked toward Luke. "Luke, you know what to do."

Klaus walked away.

Scott watched him go, not liking to have to do whatever Klaus told him to, but knowing that he didn't have a choice, walking away.

...

 **Foyer**

Klaus walked toward the door.

Mikael stood outside the threshold. "Hello, Niklaus."

"Hello, Mikael." Klaus replied. "Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot. You can't."

"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael told him.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus told him.

Scott, Tony and the other hybrids approached Mikael from behind, standing by the porch.

Mikael shook his head. "They can't kill me."

"True." Klaus replied. "But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce."

"The big, bad wolf." Mikael taunted. "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me."

Mindy pushed Elena into Mikael's arms.

Klaus sighed.

...

The confrontation continued.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus." Mikael told him. "Or she dies."

"Go ahead." Klaus told him. "Kill her."

"No, Klaus." Elena told him. "He'll do it."

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael told him.

"I don't need them." Klaus told him. "I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end, Niklaus?" Mikael asked. "So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one."

"I'm calling your bluff, Father." Klaus told him. "Kill her."

"Come outside and face me, you little coward." Mikael told him. "And I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me." Klaus told him. "If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!"

Mikael laughed. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great."

Mikael stabbed Elena with a dagger, making her gasp in pain and fall to the ground.

Klaus breathed heavily in shock, having not expected him to actually kill her.

Mikael smirked maliciously, laughing.

Evelyn rushed up behind Klaus, turning him around, stabbing the white oak stake into his stomach, making him scream in pain.

...

 **Outside**

Scott, Tony and the hybrids stepped forward to retaliate against Cristian for hurting Klaus.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Damon and Evelyn had Klaus pinned.

Damon took the white oak stake out of his stomach, raising it to stake him in the heart.

Elizabeth rushed closer, pushing Evelyn off of Klaus, to the floor.

Stefan rushed closer, pulling Damon away from Klaus, making the stake fall to the floor.

Damon reached for the stake.

Isabella slid the stake out of his reach.

"What are you doing?" Damon demanded incredulously.

Klaus rushed to stand, grabbing the white oak stake.

...

 **Outside**

Klaus rushed toward Mikael, tackling him to the ground, driving the white oak stake through his heart.

Mikael screamed in agony. He started to catch on fire, screaming in agony.

Klaus stood, watching him burn to death, wiping the tears away.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Evelyn pushed Elizabeth off of him.

Damon pushed Stefan off of him.

They both stood, looking at Isabella, Elizabeth and Stefan incredulously in shocked anger.

"What the hell did you do?" Evelyn asked.

Klaus walked inside. "They've earned their freedom." Elizabeth turned to face him, looking at him expressionlessly. Klaus walked closer. "Thank you." Stefan and Isabella turned to face them. Klaus un-compelled them. "You no longer have to do as I say. You're free."

For each of the three compelled victims, when the compulsion released, it felt like the weight of the world came off of their shoulders, making them all sigh in relief.

Elizabeth, Stefan and Isabella turned toward where Damon and Evelyn had been, but they were gone.

Stefan and Isabella looked at each other, breathing heavily from the shock.

Klaus looked at Elizabeth, smiling a small smile gratefully.

Elizabeth returned the gaze unsteadily, not knowing what to make of what had just happened.

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

Caroline was lying in bed, waking up from being vervained.

Tyler walked in. "Are you okay?"

Caroline scoffed. "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry I stabbed you." Tyler told her. "It was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there."

Caroline sat up, nodding sarcastically, bitterly. "Oh, yeah. Not, 'Hey, Caroline, um, I worried about what might happened this evening, so maybe you should just go home and watch 'Dancing with the Stars'?"

"If you knew all your friends were gonna get together and try to take down Klaus, would you have left?" Tyler asked.

"No." Caroline answered.

"So there you go." Tyler told her. "I saved you from your own stubbornness."

"This isn't funny, Tyler." Caroline told him. "How am I supposed to be with you when you're sired to him?"

Tyler sat on the bed next to her. "I need you to understand, Caroline."

"Understand what?" Caroline asked. "That you're one of the bad guys now?"

"Understand that this is who I am." Tyler told her. "There's nothing that I can do about it. Klaus can't be killed. I can't be fixed. Understand that I'm okay with it."

"But... how are you okay with it?" Caroline asked.

"Because it's better." Tyler answered. "I don't have to turn, Caroline. Not unless I want to. I never have to go through that pain again. If being sired to Klaus is the price that I have to pay, so be it."

"But... you don't have any true control over yourself." Caroline told him.

"I never did before." Tyler told her. "The full moon controlled me. After everything that we've been through, you've been there for me through all of it. Don't turn your back on me now."

Caroline looked at him in regret, not knowing what to do. "Tyler..."

Tyler realized that this was the end for them for the time being, hurt that she was turning away from him like everyone else. "Right."

"I just..." Caroline trailed off.

Tyler nodded. "I got it."

Tyler stood, walking out, leaving.

Caroline watched him go sadly.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elena and and Damon were in the living room, talking.

Damon was furious.

"How did this happen?" Elena asked.

"We thought of everything, Elena." Damon told her. "Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong, we were prepared."

Damon took a drink of alcohol.

"I don't understand." Elena told him. "Stefan, Elizabeth and Isabella wanted Klaus dead, more than anything. That's what we were counting on."

"We blew it." Damon told her.

"Where's Katherine?" Elena asked.

"She ran for the hills like usual, the minute things got bad." Damon answered. "And who blames her? Klaus would've crushed her. Evelyn and I had him, Elena. We had Klaus. This could have all been over!"

Damon threw a glass into the fireplace, making the fire spark up.

"Hey." Elena told him. "Damon... Hey! Hey, listen to me." She put a hand on either of his cheeks. "We'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me."

Damon frowned in confusion and anger, defeated. "We're never getting my siblings or Elizabeth back. You know that, don't you?"

Elena looked devastated. "Then we'll let them go. Okay? We'll have to let them go."

Damon nodded.

...

 **Emma's Room**

Emma was no longer in her dress, but her hair was still wavy. She was sitting on the window seat, taking a few pills from her normal dose of medication, having heard the entire fight downstairs, looking defeated and conflicted, remembering what Klaus had told her.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Night - Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

Klaus and Emma were talking.

Klaus looked at Emma with amusement. "You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Emma answered completely honestly. "I just don't like you."

"People have been after me for thousand years and I'm always one step ahead." Klaus told her. "So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed."

Emma looked at him in annoyance. "It won't be for lack of trying."

Emma tried to step around him.

Klaus stepped in her way. "Ah. You'd be smart to tell Damon and Evelyn to mind their manners tonight, because if I die, I've already ensured that they'll die along with me." Emma was confused, worried, in denial. Klaus smirked. "Even in death, my hybrids have their orders. So, you kill me, you're killing them, too."

About 50 feet away, Katherine was listening to them.

Emma looked at Katherine.

Katherine nodded to Emma, backing away.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Evelyn had been just as furious as Damon, evidenced by the drinking all around.

Evelyn's phone rang. She answered it. "Not interested in the play-by-play of our failure right now, Katherine."

Katherine was on the road. "I'm just calling to say goodbye. I don't know what to tell you. You had a good plan, Evelyn. And that's high praise coming from me."

"That's not very comforting at the moment." Evelyn told her. "You're going back into hiding?"

"At least my life is not boring." Katherine told her. "Goodbye, Evelyn."

They hung up.

Evelyn looked sad.

...

 **On the Road - Katherine's Car**

Katherine was driving, sighing. "He doesn't know where it all went wrong."

Katherine looked at her passenger.

Elizabeth was sitting in the passenger seat. "He doesn't need to know. None of them do."

Katherine stopped the car at the side of the road. "Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible." Elizabeth didn't answer, gazing off. "Elisaveta?"

...

 **Now**

 **Night - On the Road - Katherine's Car**

Katherine was in the driver's seat.

Elizabeth was in the passenger seat. "I know why I knew to save Evelyn and Damon. Emma told me about Klaus's plan. But she would have had no time whatsoever to tell Stefan and Isabella what was happening."

"Of course not." Katherine told her. "I told them. I even called Morgana she should be escaping and joining us soon."

"We wanted Klaus dead for five hundred years." Elizabeth told her. "Why would you risk all that, just to save Damon and Evelyn's lives?"

"For one, I owe Evelyn." Katherine answered. "I wasn't just trying to save their lives, Elisaveta. I was trying to save yours, and Stefan's. Your humanity. Let's just say I liked the old versions of both of you better."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nah. Come on, Katherine. You don't care about anybody but yourself. You never have."

"You and I both know that that is not true." Katherine told her. "I loved Stefan. I loved Damon, too. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, it just keeps trying to fight it's way back in. Sometimes I let it."

"I can't let it all back in." Elizabeth told her. "I don't want to. Not after everything."

"Of course you don't want to." Katherine told her. "You're not completely back to the way that you were before, Elisaveta, but you can feel just enough to care about someone you love. Which means that you feel enough to do what I need you to do next."

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

Morgana appeared into the back seat giving Elizabeth a serious look. "Get mad."

Elizabeth looked at her in confusion.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Isabella sat on the couch, not knowing where to go.

Tyler walked in, hesitating there, slamming the door. He turned around, seeing Isabella, sighing. "I figured you would have left."

"Thought about it." Isabella admitted. "Didn't know where to go."

"You can't go home?" Tyler asked.

"I can." Isabella told him. "Just don't want to."

Tyler didn't answer, walking closer, sitting down next to Isabella. "Rosie's not staying home either." Isabella looked at him. "She's hiding over at Bonnie's because she knows Klaus will try to kill her in her sleep. At least, for there, he can't get in without an invite."

"He can still burn the place to the ground." Isabella pointed out.

"Bonnie can stop and start fires with her mind," Tyler pointed out. "I think they're safe." He hesitated, looking at Isabella. "So what happened tonight?"

Isabella leaned forward. "Damon and Evelyn tried to kill Klaus. Stefan, Elizabeth and I stopped them. What about you?"

Tyler shook his head. "I think I'm losing everyone I'm close to."

Isabella nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Thought you don't care anymore." Tyler told her.

Isabella looked over to him hesitantly. "Maybe it's time to do the real deal."

...

 **Day Three**

 **Morning - Evelyn's House - Basement**

Rebekah's daggered body was lying on the floor.

Her phone was on the floor beside her, ringing.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Klaus walked through the parking lot, on the phone, leaving a voicemail message for his little sister. "Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion." He received another call, switching to it. "Stefan. Miss me already?"

Stefan was in the old abandoned witch house, in the basement. "I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom."

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less." Klaus told him.

"Thing is, it came at too high of a price." Stefan told him. "You took everything from me, Klaus."

"Let bygones be bygones." Klaus told him. "Trust me. Resentment gets old."

Klaus approached his truck in which he transported the caskets.

"You know what never gets old?" Stefan asked. "Revenge."

Klaus opened the truck, revealing that it was empty and the caskets were all gone. He realized who took them, angry. "No."

"What's the matter, Klaus?" Stefan asked. The caskets were in the basement with him. "Missing something?"

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked.

Stefan smirked. "Just enjoying my freedom."

Klaus turned away from the truck furiously. "I will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

"You do that, and you will never see your family again." Stefan told him. "I wonder, Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years... were you prepared for this?"

Klaus hung up furiously.

Stefan hung up, smirking smugly.


	11. The New Deal

**Bonnie's Dream**

 **Day - Witch House - Outside**

Bonnie approached the witch house.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Bonnie walked inside, closing the door behind her. She walked past the stairs.

She could hear the indistinct, disembodied whispering of the witches, looking toward the basement.

...

 **Living Room**

Bonnie walked through the living room toward the basement door, hearing the whispering around her, opening the door, looking downstairs curiously.

...

 **Basement**

Bonnie walked downstairs. She saw five coffins in the basement, one separate from the rest of them, walking toward the isolated coffin, opening it to reveal Klaus inside in a tux, looking confused, noticing that Klaus was holding the necklaces in his hands over his chest. She reached toward the talismans. She heard something behind her, turning around, gasping.

...

 **Reality**

 **Day One**

 **Morning - Bennett House - Bonnie's Room**

Bonnie woke from her nightmare, gasping, sitting up, breathing heavily.

...

 **Street**

 **(Song:) Shook Down - Yuck**

Emma was jogging through Mystic Falls, listening to music through her earbuds. She checked her watch to see what time it was. She turned around, seeing a guy in a hoodie running toward her. She turned around, starting to run again.

The guy in the hoodie continued to run after her.

 **(Song Ends)**

Emma started to get paranoid, turning around a corner, running faster.

The guy in the hoodie took the corner.

Emma stopped running, turning to confront him angrily.

The guy was gone.

Emma was confused, turning around to start running again, running right into the guy.

The guy pulled back his hood, revealing it was Scott. "Excuse me. Should have been watching where I was going."

Emma looked at him in surprise. "Scott."

"Emma." Scott told her.

"Are-are you following me?" Emma asked.

"If you weren't being so paranoid, you'd remember that I used to go for a morning jog every other day, and that was before I triggered the curse." Scott told her.

Emma did remember this, sighing, closing her eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry. I just... I know about you and Klaus, and..."

"And you don't trust me." Scott finished. "Story of my life."

"I'm sorry." Emma told him. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I don't trust Klaus. And he controls you."

"Don't explain yourself." Scott told her. "I get it. Have a nice day."

Scott jogged away, leaving.

Emma watched him go, sighing.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside - Alley**

Morgana was in the alley behind the Grill, feeding on a girl, letting her body fall to the ground, not changing anything about her expression, looking numb, still transformed. She wiped the blood from her lips.

She was startled to hear Elena's voice inside. "I feel like I'm going crazy."

...

 **Inside**

Bonnie and Elena were sitting at their table, talking.

"Totally paranoid all the time." Elena told her. "Emma is worse than I am."

...

 **Outside**

Morgana was saddened by hearing Elena's voice and her mentioning Stefan, letting her face return to normal.

...

 **Inside**

Bonnie and Elena sat at their table, talking.

"You both have a right to be." Bonnie told her. "Klaus is still out there, and he knows you tried to kill him."

"Why hasn't he made a move?" Elena asked. "There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity."

"Join the club." Bonnie told her. "Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare. On repeat."

"The same dream?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered. "Five coffins. Klaus is in one of them. It's weird."

"What if it's not just some dream?" Elena asked. "What if it's like... you know, a witch dream?"

Bonnie was uncomfortable with witch dreams, shaking her head in denial. "It's just stress? I'll figure it out. What about Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth? Has there been any sign of any of them?"

"They betrayed us, Bonnie." Elena told her. "The Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth that we know are gone."

...

 **Outside**

Morgana was still listening, actually hurt about what she had said, leaning against the brick wall.

...

 **Inside**

Bonnie and Elena sat at their table, talking.

"How is Damon handling it?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon is..." Elena trailed off. "Damon."

Elena chuckled, taking a drink off coffee.

...

 **Elsewhere**

 **(Song:) Come On, Let's Do It, OK! - The Trigger Code**

Damon and Alaric were sitting at the bar.

Damon had lots of different alcohol bottles in front of him.

Alaric was reading something.

"Oh, I give you a choice." Damon told him. "Bloody Mary or Screwdriver. Brunch in a bottle. Come on Ric, I can't drink all this by myself. I mean, I can, but then somebody's getting naked." He looked at the female bartender. The bartender smiled. Damon looked at Alaric. "Oh, man, I can't believe you're making me drink alone."

"I'm busy." Alaric told him.

"It's the eve of Klaus-ageddon." Damon told him. "You're doing homework?"

"This may come as a shock, but I am not here to hang out with you." Alaric told him. "I'm here to see Jeremy. Who is an hour late for his shift."

"Kids today." Damon told him. "Where are their values?"

Alaric put Jeremy's midterm paper on the counter that had the title 'American History 201' and graded 'F'. "That's his midterm paper. Copied it straight off the Internet. Didn't even try to hide it."

Damon smirked. "Oh, somebody's getting grounded."

The bartender looked at Alaric. "Did you say you're waiting for Jeremy? As in Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Yeah." Alaric answered.

"He was fired last week." The bartender told them.

Damon looked at Alaric. "Oops."

Alaric looked away from the bar toward where Elena and Bonnie were sitting at their table.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Woods**

Jeremy and Tyler were talking.

Jeremy used a crossbow to shoot a can.

"Nice shot." Tyler told him.

"So, what's the point of this again?" Jeremy asked.

"The point is I'm pissed at Caroline, and Evelyn dumped your ass." Tyler answered. "Both of us are on the outs with both of the Forbe/Zhu friends. The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff."

"Profound." Jeremy told him. "If Alaric finds out I took this, he is gonna use it on me."

Jeremy reloaded the crossbow.

"So, what's the deal with that?" Tyler asked. "He's like your guardian now?"

"Sort of, yeah." Jeremy answered. "I think he feels responsible for us."

"Do you like him?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered. "Yeah, I like him." He aimed with the crossbow. "You wanna move out of the way?"

"I'm a hybrid, Gilbert." Tyler told him. "You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart. And you're not gonna do it with that lame ass crossbow. Go ahead. Take a shot. Unless you don't think you can hit me."

Jeremy tilted his head.

Tyler nodded, spreading his arms.

Jeremy chuckled, taking aim at Tyler, trying to shoot him.

Tyler caught the arrow, smirking.

Jeremy lowered the crossbow, thinking.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Teenage Blood - Apex Manor**

Elena was on the phone, leaving a message for Jeremy. "Jeremy, the minute that you get this, call me." Damon was shooting darts. Elena hung up. Damon shot a bulls-eye. "Unbelievable."

"You are feisty when you are mad." Damon told her.

"It's not that I'm mad." Elena told him. "I'm just-I'm worried."

"But why?" Damon asked. "He lost his job at the Grill. He can survive, Elena."

"He is spiraling." Elena told him. "Ever since Eliza broke up with him, he is moody, he is not really talking to anyone."

"It's typical teenager." Damon told her.

"Who's seeing ghosts and has lost everyone that he cares about." Elena told him.

"Not everyone." Damon told her. "He still has you and Emma and Ric."

Damon shot a dart. He walked up to the dartboard to retrieve his darts.

Elena watched him sympathetically. "You okay?"

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" Damon asked.

"Well, you're day-drunk." Elena answered. "It's not exactly your most attractive look."

Damon walked closer to her, smirking. "Hmm. What is my most attractive look?"

Elena knew she said the wrong thing. "Ah, ah. I'm not saying you have any attractive looks. I'm saying this is my least favorite one."

Damon nodded. "Noted. See if I can make any improvements."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Emma and Evelyn were playing Foosball, both of them smiling and laughing.

Emma shot the ball into his goal. "Ha!" They stepped around the table, stepping closer to each other. "I win. And my prize is...?"

 **(Song Ends)**

Klaus approached them. "Don't let me interrupt." Evelyn and Emma looked at him in surprise. "The two of you, just so adorable."

Evelyn pulled Emma behind him so that he could stand in front of her protectively.

"Klaus." Emma told him.

"You gonna do this in the Grill?" Evelyn asked. "In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Klaus told them. "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." Scott approached them. Emma was surprised to see him there with Klaus, uncomfortable to see her one-time friend with her enemy. "Get a round in, would you, Scott?"

Scott walked away.

Damon and Elena saw them from across the Grill, walking closer.

Klaus looked at Emma, amused by her reactions to seeing her friend with him, smiling smugly.

Emma looked at him angrily, not letting him bully her like this. "I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for Happy Hour."

"My sisters seems to be missing." Klaus told them. "Need to sort that out."

"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho." Evelyn told him. "Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town." Klaus told them. "Think I might fancy a home here. Oh, I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word."

"What more could you possibly want?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Well, this whole time, Emma, you've worried about me going after one of your friends." Klaus told her. "When you should have worried about me going after you to get to your friends."

Evelyn stood in front of Emma even more protectively.

Damon and Elena joined them.

"Leave her out of this, Klaus." Elena told him. "If you want to get to us, then we're right here."

"What would be the fun in that?" Klaus asked.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"Well, for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan." Klaus told him.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon told him. "Just like Elizabeth, Morgana and Isabella."

"Well, you see, that is a shame." Klaus told him. "Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Emma told him, tilting her head. "Why the hell are you involving us when you're psycho enough to get the job done yourself?"

Klaus took a step toward Emma.

Evelyn stepped in between them, glaring at Klaus.

Klaus looked at Evelyn in amusement, smirking. "Ha." He looked at Emma. "Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart."

Emma glared at him in annoyance.

...

 **Outside**

Morgana got a text from Elena, still standing behind the Grill.

 **Klaus has hybrids stalking me and Emma, so I know they've been looking for you, too.**

Morgana sighed in annoyance, tilting her head. "I know you're there."

A hybrid stepped out of hiding, blocking Isabella's way to the exit of the alley. "Sister."

Morgana put her phone away, tilting her head at him. "Were-vamp hybrid. What do you want?"

"Klaus says you know where Elisaveta is." The hybrid told her.

"I'm sure that goes for Katherine, right?" Morgana asked.

"There are separate ones that are there for her." The hybrid told her.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "And what about the ones stalking Emma? I heard Klaus inside. Is he really willing to use my new friends as a way to find me?"

"If he has to." The hybrid answered. Morgana glared at him, turning to walk away. "I could always go see if Emma's free for a bite." Morgana came to a stop, tilting her head as if she got an idea. She rushed toward the hybrid, pushing him against the wall, punching her hand into his chest to grip his heart. "Guess I hit a nerve."

Morgana smirked sarcastically. "Not a nerve you'll hit again."

Morgana ripped out his heart, killing him, backing away from the body, watching it fall to the ground. She dropped the heart next to the body, slowly walking away, blood dripping from her hand the entire way.

...

 **Witch House - Outside**

Bonnie approached the witch house.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Bonnie walked inside, looking around.

She heard the indistinct, disembodied whispering of the witches, looking toward the basement.

...

 **Living Room**

Bonnie walked toward the basement door, opening it.

...

 **Basement**

Bonnie walked downstairs.

The coffins were seemingly not there.

She heard Stefan's voice. "Hello, Bonnie."

Bonnie turned to face him. "Stefan. You followed me here?"

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "Wasn't too hard. You should probably be more careful."

"What do you want with me?" Bonnie asked.

"Relax." Stefan told her. "I just need your help."

"Why would I help you?" Bonnie asked. "Elena said you saved Klaus's life."

"Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus." Stefan told her. "He kept his family with him at all times... daggered. Stored in coffins. And now I have them, and I need you to help keep them hidden."

"Are you out of your mind?" Bonnie asked. "You're just gonna make him angrier."

"His family is his one weakness." Stefan told her. "As long as I have that, I can ruin him."

"I don't have enough power to hide four Originals." Bonnie told him.

"You're a witch." Stefan told her. "You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out."

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Elena and Alaric were setting up the dinner table.

"So, you're ready?" Alaric asked.

"Vampires, hybrids, Originals, no problem." Elena told them. "My rebellious brother, or my always blunt and saying-things-to-piss-off-an-Original sister... I'm worried."

"Proof that you're still human." Alaric told her.

Jeremy walked in, getting into the fridge.

Elena put her phone on the table. "Just in time. We're cooking."

"Sorry, just passing through." Jeremy told her.

"Ah, well, I thought we should all stay in, have a meal together like a typical, atypical family." Alaric told him.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone,p." Elena answered.

Jeremy sighed. "Look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside."

"Oh, wait." Alaric told him. "When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?"

"I don't know." Jeremy told them. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, Jeremy." Elena answered. "It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous."

"He can still hear you." Jeremy told her. "He is right outside. Besides, you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?"

"What is with the attitude?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, whatever, this is lame." Jeremy told them. "Tyler is waiting."

Jeremy started to leave.

Elena blocked his way. "Oh, no, no! You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler."

"All right, fine." Jeremy told them. "You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in, then. Yo, Tyler! Come on in!"

"Jeremy!" Elena told him.

Tyler walked in.

Elena and Alaric looked at Jeremy in surprise, worried.

Jeremy smirked.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Library**

Evelyn was standing alone, pouring himself a drink. She sensed someone, looking up. "Didn't know we were still going to hang out."

Emma slowly walked in from behind him. "Yeah, I, uh... I tried to call you, but..."

Evelyn held up her phone. "Battery died." She took a drink, turning to face her. "You need something?"

"Yeah, actually." Emma answered.

"Shocking." Evelyn told her sarcastically.

Emma shook her head. "No, it's not what you think. I don't need your help. I... I need to tell you something. I've been trying to tell Damon, but he's been avoiding me for days, and you're the only other person I can talk to about this because it concerns you, too."

"What are you talking about?" Evelyn asked.

Klaus walked in. "She's talking about the little fact of me making precautions the night of the homecoming dance. See, if you had actually killed me, Evelyn, then my hybrids would have killed you and Damon. I would have taken you down with me." He looked at Emma. "There. That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Emma glared at Klaus, backing away.

Evelyn stepped in between Klaus and Emma. "So you're saying that Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth stopped me and Damon from killing you to save our lives?"

"They're not as gone as you lot think they are." Klaus told them. "I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?"

"I'd say we're overdue." Emma told him sarcastically.

"Well, you've been so busy with your plotting and scheming and trying to contact your boyfriend that still has his humanity to tell him the truth." Klaus told them, walking closer. "Then again, he compelled your friend, didn't he?"

"You know me." Emma told him. "Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure or be an enormous idiot to care about and save the vampires that are having trouble deciding if they're good or bad every other day."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Klaus told her. "If you can't be an idiot for family, who can you be an idiot for?"

Emma looked to the side. "Are you mocking my code?"

"Oh, no, Emma, I wouldn't dream of it." Klaus replied sarcastically. "Rather than saving my siblings, I'd much rather use a dagger."

"Oh, well, speaking of your siblings, we did have a front row seat when your sisters lied to you." Evelyn told him.

"Yeah, well, their fickle, those two." Klaus told her. "And you say you have no idea of their whereabouts." He looked at Emma. "Do you?"

"That's the thing with younger siblings." Emma told him. "You just never know what they're gonna do. I mean, Damon with Stefan and Isabella. Elena with me and Jeremy. Tyler with Rosie. Caroline with Liam."

Evelyn turned to pour them both a drink. "Drink?"

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Alaric was standing at the counter.

Tyler was sitting at the table.

Elena stood across from Tyler.

Jeremy gave Tyler a glass of water, sitting down next to him.

"Thanks." Tyler told him.

"This is weird." Elena told him. "Klaus has hybrids stalking us, and now you're just sitting in our kitchen."

"Look, maybe I should go." Tyler told them.

"Oh, stay." Jeremy told him. "You're not doing anything."

"Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master." Elena told him.

Tyler laughed. "It's not like that, Elena."

"Tell me, Tyler." Alaric told him. "What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?"

"Compulsion, that's just mind control, like hypnosis." Tyler explained. "And being sired is... It's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing."

"So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asked.

"I don't serve him." Tyler told them. "Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that."

"What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" Alaric asked.

"He wouldn't." Tyler told them. "And even if he did, I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid."

"Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena asked.

"Again, he wouldn't." Tyler told them.

"What if he did?" Elena asked.

"I don't know,." Tyler told them in exasperation. "Then I'd rip out my heart." Elena, Jeremy and Alaric were stunned by his response. "You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don't understand. No wonder Elizabeth won't come home."

Elena gave him a surprised look.

Tyler closed his eyes in realization, knowing that he let it slip.

"You know where Elizabeth is?" Liv asked. Tyler didn't answer. "Have you known this entire time?"

"You don't understand what's happening to either of us." Tyler told them.

"You're right, Tyler, I don't understand." Elena told him. "Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him, and Elizabeth ruined our plan to kill him once and for all."

"You're overthinking it." Tyler told them. "I can still make my own decisions. Elizabeth... If you keep pushing her away, she's not gonna come back."

...

 **Evelyn's House - Library**

Evelyn handed the two drinks he poured for Klaus and Emma to them.

Klaus raised his glass. "Cheers."

Emma raised her glass. "Down the hatch."

They drank.

Klaus looked at Emma. "You know, we've actually got a lot in common, you and I."

"Really?" Emma asked. She tilted her head. "Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over the fact our family's always ruining someone's life. Like Stefan, most recently."

"Why are you so mad at him?" Evelyn asked. "He stole something?"

"My family, the Originals." Klaus answered. "I had them daggered, boxed up, awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot."

"Of course he did." Emma told him. "Such a buzz kill, my sisters boyfriend." She shook her head, looking down. "Well, I'd love to find him." She looked up. "Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you."

"You know, your drinks stink of vervain, so I can't compel you." Klaus told them. Evelyn and Emma looked down at their glasses. "There be no point in killing you, because you're actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need." Klaus looked at Emma. "That and it'd be pointless because you'll die on your own terms soon enough." Evelyn frowned in confusion. Emma looked down, taking a drink uncomfortably. "And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach?" Klaus took out his phone, making a call. "There he is. So, that thing I told you to do. Why don't you go ahead and get on with it?"

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Tyler still sat at the table.

Elena and Alaric were still standing.

Jeremy walked in, hanging up his phone.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"It was nothing." Jeremy told them.

"I got to go." Tyler told them. "Um, thanks for the food offer, but..."

"Next time." Alaric told him. Tyler pointed at Alaric, nodding. Tyler stood, walking out, leaving. "That was illuminating."

"So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house." Elena told them.

...

 **Kitchen**

Elena and Alaric were standing at the counter, talking.

"I mean, this whole sire bond thing is... wild." Alaric told her. "I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic."

"Well, great." Elena told him sarcastically. "That's a wonderful influence for you, Jer." She turned around to see that Jeremy was gong. "Jeremy?"

Jeremy's Gilbert Ring was lying in the middle of his plate on the table.

"That's his ring." Alaric told her.

Elena picked the ring up. "Where did he go?"

...

 **Outside**

Jeremy stood in the middle of the street.

Elena and Alaric walked outside.

"Jeremy?" Elena asked. "What is he doing?" A car came whipping around the corner, speeding toward Jeremy. Alaric and Elena ran toward him. "Oh, my God! Jeremy!"

"Jeremy!" Alaric told him.

"Jeremy, move!" Elena told him.

Alaric pushed Jeremy out of the way at the last second, being hit by the car instead, flipping over the ground, landing badly on the pavement, cut up and bleeding, unconscious.

Elena was horrified.

...

Elena rushed over to Alaric, seeing that he was dead, looking at him worriedly.

The man driving the car rolled down the window. "Sorry. I'm clumsy."

The hybrid chuckled, driving away.

Elena took Alaric's hand to make sure that he was wearing his ring. Jeremy stood, running toward them. "He's gonna be all right, Are you all right?"

"I don't understand." Jeremy admitted.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Elena asked.

"It was Klaus." Jeremy realized.

"You were compelled, Jeremy." Elena told him. "We've gotta get him inside. Help me."

Elena and Jeremy and lifted Alaric from the ground.

...

 **Klaus's Mansion - Living Room**

Klaus and Scott were walking through the rooms of the large mansion.

Workers were everywhere, renovating.

Klaus looked at Scott. "Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress not a dungeon." Tyler walked in. "Here he is. Man of the hour."

"So everything went okay?" Scott asked.

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges, message lands the same." Klaus told them.

"You said you are sending them a warning." Scott told him.

"And I did." Klaus told them. "An effective one. The Gilbert family suffers, they're motivated to get me what I want."

"I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone." Tyler told him.

"Tyler, mate." Klaus told him. "What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day, human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You'll do well to remember that." He looked between Scott and Tyler. "Both of you."

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Alaric was lying on the couch, dead.

Jeremy and Elena were with him.

Damon, Evelyn and Emma walked in.

Emma looked at Jeremy's wrist.

"How is he?" Damon asked.

"He's dead, but he had his ring." Elena answered. "Klaus' hybrid hit him. Now we just wait."

"Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain?" Emma asked. "Where is your bracelet?"

"I don't know." Jeremy admitted.

"It was Tyler." Elena told him. "It had to have been. He took your bracelet."

"Klaus is trying to send us a message." Evelyn explained. "He wants us to find Stefan, who stole his coffins full of his dead family members."

"Coffins?" Elena repeated.

"Yep." Emma answered. "So all we have to do is find four coffins and, viola, no one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die."

Jeremy stood up. "Wait. That's your big plan? To steal back four dead Originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?"

"You got a better idea?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered. "Let's get the hell outta here. Pack our bags and go."

"Hey, Jeremy, calm down." Elena told him.

"No, no!" Jeremy told her. "I'm not gonna calm down, Elena. This happens every time, no matter what we do. Get on my case about school and work. Who cares? None of us are gonna make it out of this town alive."

Jeremy stormed out of the room, leaving.

Emma looked at Evelyn. "He said he wants his family back."

Evelyn realized what she meant, shaking her head. "No. No. I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no."

"If we give him Rebekah..." Emma trailed off.

"Yeah, then Klaus undaggers her, first thing she does is kill Elena." Damon told her. "Frying pan, fire, not an option."

Elena looked at Emma. "Klaus' coffins... How many did you say there were?"

...

 **Bennett House - Bonnie's Room**

Bonnie was getting ready to leave. Her phone rang. She took it out, answering. "Elena? Hey."

"Klaus is looking for four coffins." Elena told her. She walked outside of the Gilbert House. "Just like in your dream. I think it's not just stress."

"Elena, don't get involved." Bonnie told her. "Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can."

Elena shook her head. "Klaus won't let me. Bonnie... he tried to kill Jeremy."

Bonnie sighed heavily. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to find Stefan." Elena told her. "Look, I know that you don't think that your locator spell still works, but we have to at least try."

Bonnie sighed, sitting down. "We don't need a locator spell."

...

 **Witch House - Basement**

Elizabeth and Morgana walked in, looking around.

"You know, you shouldn't follow people." Stefan told her. "It's not good manners."

Morgana walked closer, scoffing. "As if you can talk."

...

 **Outside**

Damon, Elena, Evelyn and Emma walked toward the witch house.

"I thought Bonnie said this place lost all its mojo." Evelyn told them.

"The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life." Elena told them. "I guess now they have something they want her to know."

"I hate witches." Damon told them. "Fickle. Passive aggressive."

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Damon, Elena, Emma and Evelyn walked inside.

"Stefan?" Emma called.

"Come on, Stef." Damon called. "Olly, Olly Ox and free..." He walked into the sunlight, his skin burning. "Ah, ow!" He rushed to a shadowy corner. "Really? Still?"

"What?" Evelyn asked.

"Witchy spirits aren't a big fan." Damon answered. He looked up to the ceiling. "And they use their juju to screw with my daylight ring!"

"Then wait outside." Elena told him.

"Elena..." Damon complained.

"I'm not leaving until I know if he's here." Evelyn told them.

Elena and Evelyn walked further into the house.

Damon rushed outside, standing on the porch, turning to face Emma. "Emma, get your ass out here and explain something to me."

Emma sighed, walking outside.

...

 **Basement**

Stefan, Morgana and Elizabeth were talking.

"Klaus knows you're up to something." Elizabeth told him. "Whatever move you're making against him, we want in."

"Well, I guess that's too bad, Morgana, Elizabeth." Stefan told them. "I'm in this alone."

"You're not the one who's been with him all summer long, hunting werewolves to turn into hybrids, and losing the trust of everyone, including my only family." Elizabeth told him. "I want in."

Before Stefan could reply, they heard someone entering the basement.

Elena and Evelyn walked into view.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Go away." Stefan told them. "You shouldn't be here."

"Stefan, Morgana, Elizabeth, we need your help." Elena told them. "Bonnie said that you would be here."

"Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets." Stefan told them. "Morgana or Elizabeth are not apart of it."

"Okay, either way, you need to give Klaus his family back." Evelyn told them.

"Oh, really?" Stefan asked. Elizabeth sighed, sitting on the chair in boredom. "Is that what I need to do?"

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car." Elena told them. "Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants."

"Elena, stop talking." Stefan told her. "I'm not giving Klaus anything."

"Are you listening?" Evelyn asked. "He's gonna kill Jeremy."

"Not really my problem." Stefan told them.

Evelyn looked incredulously appalled, punching Stefan in the face angrily, shocking Morgana, Elizabeth and Elena, glaring at Stefan. "You can go to hell."

Evelyn stormed out of the room, leaving.

Elena looked at Stefan angrily, following Evelyn.

Morgana smirked in amusement, looking at Stefan smugly.

...

 **Outside**

Damon and Emma were talking.

"Why didn't Klaus kill you?" Damon asked.

"He said that we were his best chance at finding Stefan." Emma answered.

Evelyn walked out looked at Emma in confusion, nodding sarcastically. "Sure. Just leave out the part that he also said that it wouldn't matter because you would die on your own terms soon enough."

Emma gave Evelyn a look for telling Damon that.

Damon gave them a look and arm gesture. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Emma turned away, pacing. "Like I have a clue." She turned to face Damon. "Look, about why Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth did what they did at the dance..."

Elena walked outside.

"That didn't go over well." Damon told them.

"Don't even start, Damon." Elena told him angrily.

"Let me talk to them." Damon told them.

"You can't get in." Elena told him. "The witches won't let you."

Damon started to hand Elena his keys. "Here. Take my car keys. You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine." Elena and Emma walked away. Damon looked at Evelyn. "Go with them. Make sure they get home okay. I'm gonna have a family fight."

Evelyn nodded in understanding, walking away.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Isabella was sitting down on the couch, sitting back, relaxing, having a drink in her hand.

Evelyn kicked in the door, walking inside. "Wakey, wakey, Isabella."

Isabella turned to face her in complete surprise, placing the drink down. "Evelyn? What the hell? How did you even know I was here?"

"Your new roommate ratted you out." Evelyn answered. "You don't really have to ask which one, being that Tyler had been invited into our home and tried to have Jeremy killed." Isabella looked at her in surprise. Evelyn grabbed her arm. "Come on." She rushed closer, turning around and pushing Isabella toward the door. "We need to have a little chat."

Isabella turned back to face her. "I think you need to leave."

Evelyn shook her head. "I don't think so."

...

 **Outside**

Isabella was thrown out of the house, down the stairs to the ground. She looked up, breathing heavily, looking up at the top of the stairs.

Evelyn stood ready for a fight. "You save Klaus, take off for days on end and stay here with your new roommate while Rosie is at Bonnie's house to stay hidden." Isabella sighed, standing. Evelyn walked down the stairs toward her. "Wanna explain that?"

"Not really." Isabella answered.

"Well, too bad." Evelyn told her, rushing toward her. Isabella rushed out of sight. Evelyn stopped, looking around. "Can't hide anymore, Izzy."

"Yes, I can, Evelyn." Isabella replied. Evelyn sensed Isabella behind her, turning around, punching her in the face with one arm, trying to punch her with the other. Isabella caught her arm. "What do you want?"

"An explanation." Evelyn answered, turning her wrist to grab Isabella's arm. "So do Ric, Jer and Elena." She used Isabella's arm to turn her around, pinning it between her shoulder blades. "And you're gonna give it to us."

Evelyn pushed Isabella forward.

...

 **Witch House**

Damon's daylight ring wasn't working in the witch house, so he rushed, running from shadowy spot to shadowy spot so that he didn't get burned, until he reached the basement door, rushing inside.

...

 **Basement**

Elizabeth was still sitting in a chair.

Stefan and Morgana stood nearby.

Damon rushed downstairs.

Elizabeth smiled. "Wow. That was impressive."

"But the coffins aren't here, so, both of you can go away now." Stefan told them.

Damon was still healing from his burns. "I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk."

"Okay, let's talk." Stefan told him.

"Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope." Stefan answered.

Damon rushed toward Stefan and Elizabeth, grabbing either of them by their jacket, rushing up out of the basement.

Morgana followed.

...

 **Outside**

Damon rushed outside with Elizabeth and Stefan, throwing the to the ground.

Morgana turned after them.

Elizabeth rushed to stand. Damon kicked her in the stomach, making her fall back to the ground next to Stefan, taking a branch off of a tree, breaking it in two, staking them both in their stomachs.

"Hey!" Morgana told him.

"That is for screwing up the plan." Damon told them. "You and Isabella stop me from killing Klaus." He looked at Stefan. "And you steal his family. Why? Doesn't make any sense." He looked at Elizabeth. "What, are you still in love with him when you said you hated him?"

"Get off me." Elizabeth told him.

"Why?" Damon asked incredulously.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Damon!" Morgana told him.

"Stay out of this, Gana." Damon told her. He pushed the stakes in further. "Answer me!"

"Piece by piece Klaus took everything from me." Stefan told them. "I'm doing the same to him."

"But I had him, Stefan." Damon told him. "Elizabeth, why did you screw it up?"

"They did it to save you!" Morgana answered.

Elizabeth sighed, throwing him to the ground.

"What?" Damon asked, starting to get up. "No. No way! They didn't do this for me."

"He was one step ahead of us." Morgana told him. "If Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you. Klaus told Emma himself, Katherine heard the whole thing. She told Elizabeth. I'm just guessing Katherine told Stefan and Isabella."

Damon looked at Stefan and Elizabeth. "Is it true?"

Elizabeth took out the stake, groaning in pain. "Yeah. It's true."

"I want you both to get it through your heads." Damon told them, staking them again. "Stop saving me!"

Damon stood, backing away.

Morgana walked toward them, pushing Damon away from Elizabeth and Stefan, kneeling in front of them, pushing the branches further into their stomachs, making them both gasp and groan in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Stefan asked.

"For stealing my siblings." Morgana answered, pulling the branches out of their stomachs, making them groan in pain, throwing the branches aside.

Damon smirked in amusement.

Morgana looked between them, sighing.

...

 **Woods**

Tyler was sitting on a stump, drinking.

Jeremy arrived behind him, aiming at him with a crossbow.

"Don't do it, Jeremy." Tyler told him.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked. "You stabbed my back, I stab yours."

Tyler threw down his beer in anger, standing, turning to face him. "I didn't stab you in the back!"

"Is that why you wanted to hang out?" Jeremy asked. "To get me off the vervain?"

"Klaus asked me to." Tyler told him. "I never thought he would try to kill you."

"It's Klaus, Tyler." Jeremy told him. "What did you think was gonna happen?"

"He doesn't care about you." Jeremy told him. "All he wants is to get his family back."

Jeremy tried to shoot Tyler with the crossbow.

Tyler caught the arrow. "What the hell?"

"Whenever Klaus wants something, someone ends up dead." Jeremy told him. "You think about that next time before you blindly do whatever he says."

Jeremy turned to leave.

"Jer!" Tyler told him. Jeremy stopped, looking over his shoulder toward Tyler. "You should get home. Stay inside. Klaus isn't gonna stop until he gets all those coffins back. He is not done with you."

Jeremy walked away, leaving.

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Living Room**

Alaric came back to life, gasping, starting to get up.

Isabella was thrown through the doorway into the living room, landing on the floor, groaning in pain.

Alaric was completely confused.

Evelyn walked in, standing over Isabella. "Feel like talking now?"

"Thought you said you wanted them to hear it too." Isabella told her.

Evelyn nodded, raising her eyebrows. "Oh, they're gonna hear it, too." Alaric walked closer in confusion. "Ric, hey! When did you return to the living?"

"Oh, just a few minutes ago." Ric answered. "How is Jeremy?"

"Hating Elena." Evelyn answered. She gave Isabella a look. "Hating Emma. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner before somebody dying before dessert."

"Okay, what the hell are you doing?" Alaric asked.

"Getting our explanation." Evelyn answered. Isabella slowly stood, trying to rush around Evelyn to the door. Evelyn rushed to block her way. Alaric leaned forward weakly. "Are you okay?" Alaric started to cough up blood. "Oh, my God!"

"Something's wrong." Alaric told them. "The ring."

Alaric collapsed on the floor, moaning.

"Ric, hey." Evelyn told him, kneeling next to him, biting her wrist. "Drink."

"No, no blood." Alaric told her.

"Ric, please." Evelyn told him.

"No." Alaric told her.

Isabella was watching with an expression like she was trying to hide a reaction of fear, surprise or sadness.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena opened the door, letting the paramedics in.

"What happened?" Paramedic 1 asked.

"He got hit by a car, and..." Isabella trailed off, trying hard to not show them a reaction.

"He's coughing up blood." Evelyn told them.

"Get his vitals." Paramedic 2 told them.

"Pulse pretty weak." Paramedic 1 told them. "Looks like internal bleeding. We gotta get him outta here."

"Let's move!" Paramedic 2 told them.

Tony walked up to the door. "Let's not and say we did." He compelled the paramedics. "Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?"

"What?" Isabella asked incredulously.

The paramedics walked out, leaving.

Isabella started to follow to stop them.

Tony blocked her way, keeping her inside.

"No, no, no, wait." Evelyn told them. "No, wait!"

"You have to help him!" Elena told them. The paramedics got into their car, driving away, leaving. Elena pulled Isabella away from the door, looking at Tony. "What are you doing?"

Tony looked at Evelyn. "You can still save his life, Evelyn. Give him your blood."

"No, Evelyn, Ric said no." Elena told her.

"He's dying, Elena!" Evelyn told her, kneeling behind Ric's head.

Elena held a hand out toward her, telling her not to.

"No." Isabella told them. She looked at Tony. "Why are you doing this?"

"Klaus asked for his family." Tony told them. "You didn't deliver."

Alaric started to cough again.

Evelyn held him closer. "Ric. Oh, my God. I'm right here." She bit her wrist, holding it to his mouth. "Drink. Ric, please."

Isabella looked at Tony. "You need to move the hell out of my way."

"You need to make me." Tony replied.

Isabella glared at him, starting to transform.

...

 **Outside**

Isabella rushed out of the house, tackling Tony to the ground, punching him in the face, kicking him in the chest. Tony stood, transforming, rushing toward Isabella, trying to punch her. Isabella ducked.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Evelyn had finally gotten Alaric to drink her blood to heal him.

Evelyn and Elena watched the fight outside worriedly.

...

 **Outside**

Isabella tried to punch her hand into Tony's chest to rip out his heart. Tony caught her arm, breaking her wrist, pushing her against the wall of the house, leaning closer to try and bite her. Isabella held him away at arm's length, struggling to keep him from biting her.

Elena watched worriedly. "Isabella!"

Tony was stopped by an arrow shooting into his back, falling to the ground.

Jeremy was behind him with a crossbow.

Isabella looked at him in surprise and relief. "Jeremy."

Jeremy walked closer, drawing a blade. "He's not dead yet."

Isabella nodded, breathless. "I know."

Jeremy held the blade ready.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

Jeremy raised the blade, swinging down to decapitate Tony, killing him.

Elena screamed, turning away.

Evelyn watched in shock.

Jeremy stood. "Now he's dead."

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Isabella, pulling her to his chest, holding one arm around her back and the other one on the back of her head to hold her close in relief.

Isabella was in shock, not knowing what to do. She didn't want him to let go, but she didn't want to let all of the emotions of humanity completely back after everything she had did, and if they saw that she still had even a glimmer of humanity, she knew that they would never stop trying to save her, and she didn't want to be saved. She didn't know if she could be saved.

...

 **Witch House - Outside**

Stefan, Elizabeth, Damon and Morgana were still arguing.

Evelyn walked toward them. "You know what I can't figure out? Why save Damon and me? Was it caring, guilty conscience?"

"We know Elizabeth's humanity's intact, but is your and Isabella's switches on or are the switches off?" Morgana asked.

"You have somewhere you need to be, guys?" Stefan asked, dodging the questions.

"Deflection." Elizabeth told him. "That's not gonna work on us. We invented that."

"We're done." Stefan told them. "Can't you just go away?"

"Not until you tell me why you saved us." Damon told him. "You owe me that."

Stefan shook his head. "I don't owe you anything."

"Fine." Evelyn told him. "Next question. Why did you steal the coffins?"

"Because Klaus' family is one weakness I can use against him." Stefan answered.

"Use against him to do what?" Morgana asked. "You're not gonna kill him, you know how I know? 'Cause you blew that to save Evelyn and Damon."

"You're wrong, Morgana." Stefan told her. "Klaus doesn't get to just live forever. There's another way. There has to be."

"Fair enough." Elizabeth told him. "But whatever you're doing, I'm in on it."

"I don't need any of your help." Stefan told them.

"Really?" Morgana asked. "Last time I checked, you're hiding in a haunted house."

"I'm in this alone, Morgana." Stefan told him.

"You saved my life one time, Stefan." Evelyn told him. She looked at Elizabeth. "Same goes for you, Elizabeth. You know how many times I've saved all of you? All of you owe me. Stefan, to go after Klaus, you have to smart, cutthroat and devious. All of us are so much better at that than you."

"Come on, brother." Damon told him. "What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving our lives, at least make it for a good reason."

Stefan looked at all of them. "You want in?"

"Yeah." Morgana answered.

"Okay." Stefan told them. "But it's just the five of us. Emma and Elena stay out of it."

"Deal." Elizabeth told them.

"Follow me." Stefan told them, starting to walk for the witch house.

Evelyn, Morgana and Elizabeth started to follow.

"Wait." Damon said. "I'm not so... welcome in there."

Stefan turned to look at him. "Don't you worry, Damon. We all want the same thing."

...

 **Inside - Basement**

Stefan, Elizabeth, Damon, Morgana and Evelyn walked in.

"Have a look." Stefan told them.

"All I see is an empty, old basement." Morgana told them.

Evelyn looked at Stefan and Elizabeth. "What? Klaus is allergic to dust?"

Stefan gave them a sarcastic look. "Hmm, look again." They looked back at the magically revealed four coffins, surprising the other four. "Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They're using their powers to hide the coffins."

"So even if he comes in the house..." Damon trailed off.

"He won't be able to find them." Elizabeth finished.

They smirked.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Alaric's Room**

Alaric was healed and fine, looking at his ring.

Emma's doctor, Dr. Fell, walked inside. "Mr. Saltzman. What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"Uh, I'm more of a walk-it-off kind of guy." Alaric told her. He cleared his throat. "Do I need to sign something?"

"Internal hemorrhaging, three broken ribs, and a severe concussion." Dr. Fell told him. "I have no idea how you're on your feet right now, but I need to run some more tests."

"Actually, I have someplace I need to be." Alaric told her. "But thank you, Dr..."

"Fell." Dr. Fell answered. Alaric nodded. "But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith."

Alaric chuckled. "Well, I appreciate your help, Dr. Fell," Alaric told her, walking toward the door.

Meredith turned after him. "Mr. Saltzman..." Alaric turned to face her. "What is your secret? Guardian angel, or did you sell your soul to the devil?"

Alaric chuckled. "Little of both."

Meredith looked at him in confusion.

Alaric walked out, leaving.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Foyer**

There was a knock on the door.

Emma opened the door.

Klaus stood outside.

Emma glared at him. "Thank you for coming."

Klaus walked in. "I trust you have news of Stefan?"

"I couldn't find him." Emma told him. "But I have something else."

...

 **Basement**

Emma led Klaus down the stairs to the basement.

Rebekah was lying on a cot, daggered.

Klaus walked toward Rebekah. "My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment."

"You have Rebekah." Emma told him. "A deal is a deal."

"The life of one of my sisters in exchange for your brother?" Klaus asked. "Yeah, I'd say that's a bargain. Consider him spared."

"You should know Elena was the one that daggered her." Emma told him. "When she wakes, she'll come after my sister."

"I can control Rebekah." Klaus told her. "Besides, I still need Elena and you for your blood. And I still need your help finding Stefan."

"I told you I don't know where he is. Also Morgana told me to tell you she's willing to forgive you for killing your mother as long as you don't dagger her for trying to kill you." Emma told him.

Klaus undaggered Rebekah. "You're lying. Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family, the question you should be asking yourself is who's gonna die next. That little witch friend of yours. Sally? Or your former friend that I turned into a hybrid. Scott? Or the man you are falling out of love with. Damon? It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want. And Morgana has a deal."

"He doesn't care about any of us anymore." Emma told him. "You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he's your problem." She turned to leave, stopping, looking at Klaus, smirking. "And just so you know, Elena's not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She and Morgana know what you did to your mother." Klaus looked surprised and worried. "She knows that you killed her." Klaus looked away. Emma smirked at his reaction. "You can let yourself out."

Emma walked out, leaving.

Klaus looked truly worried about what Rebekah and Morgana would do when he woke/found her

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Outside**

Elena, Jeremy and Alaric walked outside.

Elena looked at Alaric. "So, the ring brought you back to life, but it didn't heal you. Does that mean it's broken?"

"I don't know." Alaric told them. "It's never happened like that before. I guess I have Evelyn's blood to thank for the fact that I'm still walking."

"She said to say you can thank her by granting her passing grades and no homework." Jeremy told him.

Alaric chuckled. "That's funny. And never gonna happen."

Elena smiled. "Evelyn also said that you would say that." She looked at her brother in concern. "Hey, Jeremy... you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jeremy asked. "I shot a hybrid in the back and chopped his head off. Typical Sunday, huh?"

"You can talk to me about this stuff." Alaric told him. "You know that, right?"

"What could you tell me that I don't already know?" Jeremy asked. "This is the way things are. It sucks but... I just gotta get used to it."

Jeremy walked away.

Elena was thinking.

...

 **Klaus's Mansion - Living Room**

Rebekah was lying on a table, her skin still gray.

Klaus walked closer. "Here we are, Rebekah. Home sweet home. Only took a thousand years. And to think I was counting on you and Morgana being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it?" He saw one of her fingers moving a little. "I'm so sorry." He stroke her cheek. "Sister... We'll meet again one day..."

Klaus drove the dagger into her heart.

...

 **Witch House - Basement**

Stefan, Bonnie, Elizabeth and Morgana were with the coffins.

Bonnie looked down at the one farthest back. "This is the one I dreamt about."

Bonnie tried to open it.

Morgana shook her head. "Don't bother. It won't open."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked. "Is it locked?"

"Nope." Elizabeth answered. "Just won't open. We've tried everything. Blow torches. Crowbar. Can't even scratch the finish."

"I think it's closed with a spell." Bonnie told them.

"Meaning whatever is in there, should probably stay in there." Stefan told them.

Bonnie looked from Morgana to Elizabeth to Stefan. "You said you wanted to make him suffer. The witches led me here for a reason. I think whatever is inside this coffin is our answer."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Isabella was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of Scotch, waiting for Tyler.

Tyler walked in.

Isabella dropped the glass of Scotch, making it shatter on impact, rushing toward Tyler, pushing him against the wall angrily. "You tell them I've been staying here and you take Jeremy's bracelet and compel him to stand in front of a speeding car without his ring for what?"

"I'm sorry, Isabella." Tyler told her. "I didn't know Klaus was actually going to really hurt anybody."

"He did." Isabella told him. "Alaric. And what did you expect?"

"I'm sorry." Tyler told her. "I really am."

Isabella sighed, letting him go, backing away. "I believe you."

"So I'm guessing you really didn't shut anything off." Tyler told her.

"Almost there." Isabella replied.

"Don't go there." Tyler told her.

"Why not?" Isabella asked. "They don't trust me anymore. None of them do."

Tyler sighed. "That doesn't mean that they don't care about you."

 **(Song:) Holding On and Letting Go - Ross Copperman**

Isabella had tears in her eyes, nodding.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Emma and Evelyn were talking.

"Tony the headless hybrid is down at the bottom of Steven's Quarry." Emma told her. "And Jeremy and Elena will be cleaning up the mess on the porch."

"What about Alaric?" Evelyn asked.

"Took care of him, too." Emma answered. "He'll be fine."

Emma turned her back to Evelyn, overwhelmed.

Evelyn noticed something off with her. "Emma. Look at me. It's gonna be okay."

Emma sighed, turning to face her. "I have to tell you something. I made a deal with Klaus. I gave him Rebekah."

"What?" Evelyn asked. "No. No, no, no, you did not do that."

"What other choice did I have?" Emma asked. "I don't trust Stefan. Do you think he's just gonna give up the coffins?"

Evelyn sighed, obviously feeling guilty about having to leave Emma out of the deal. "Stefan is... sort of running his own show right now."

"Yeah." Emma agreed. "My brother just cut off someone's head. And our friend, she's pretending to have it turned off, but she tried to save Ric, and she fought for us. Why is she pretending?"

"Because after everything Klaus put her through, she lost the trust of everyone she cared about, even you, Elena and Jeremy." Evelyn answered. "If you lost all of that, wouldn't you?"

"But is there still a way to bring her back?" Emma asked. "Any way at all?"

"You can count on it." Evelyn answered. "It's a long story that I can explain to you in detail, but it turns out that she actually saved my life. And Damon's life. Just give her some time. The more you push her, the more she'll cringe away and she might actually turn it off. Just let her come to you."

Emma looked up sadly, hesitated. "I want my friends back, Evelyn."

"I know you do, Emma." Evelyn told her.

"There has to be a way to protect Jeremy and save everyone." Emma told him. "There has to be."

Evelyn walked closer, pulling Emma closer, putting a hand on either of her cheeks for her to look her in the eyes. "There is. Hey, Emma... There is. Okay? We'll save them. I promise."

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was sitting on his bed.

Alaric and Elena walked in.

Elena knocked on the doorway. "Hey. Can we talk?"

Jeremy sighed. "What did I do now?"

Elena walked closer. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier. About how we should pack up and go..."

"Elena, I didn't mean any of that." Jeremy told her.

"But you were right." Elena told him. "You shouldn't have to give up a normal life, just because of me."

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

Damon walked in. "Your sister thinks we should have another one of our talks." He sat down on the bed in front of Jeremy, compelling him. "Here's the thing, Jer. You're gonna go out of town for a while. A long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you'll meet new girls, living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want."

"Tell him he's gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it." Alaric told him.

Damon looked at Elena.

Elena nodded in agreement.

Damon compelled Jeremy. "You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life, Jeremy."

Elena was crying.

...

 **Outside**

Elena and Damon walked out onto the porch.

Elena sighed. "I feel like a horrible person."

"You just saved his life, Elena." Damon told her. "Take it from me. Strange is bad. Dead is worse."

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time I asked you to compel him." Elena told him.

"He found out." Damon told her. "And he got over it. Again, not dead, Elena. He's so lucky to have you for his sister."

"Yeah, and our big sister is gonna be so angry when she finds out." Elena told him. "Emma hates compulsion."

Damon looked guilty for leaving her out of the deal. "I'm sorry, Elena."

Elena sighed, shaking her head. "Thank you."

"No problem." Damon told her.

"Not just for this, Damon." Elena told him. "For everything. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

Damon considered this for a moment. "You should know this, Elena. Stefan, Elizabeth and Isabella didn't screw us over. They screwed us over, but they had a good reason."

"What?" Elena asked.

"They saved Klaus to save me and Evelyn." Damon told her. "Then Stefan stole the coffins to get even."

"What?" Elena asked. "Damon, if they did it to protect you and Evelyn then... Why would they even do that? What is it even mean?"

"What's it even mean?" Damon repeated. "Means I'm an idiot. 'Cause I thought for one second, that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore."

"What?" Elena asked. "What are you talking about? Guilty for what?"

"For wanting what I want." Damon answered.

Elena realized that he meant her, sighing, shaking her head. "Damon..."

"I know." Damon told her. "Believe me, I get it." He turned to leave, but stopped halfway down the stairs. "No. No, you know what?" He walked toward Elena. "If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this." He placed a hand on either of Elena's cheeks, kissing her passionately for a long moment. Elena returned the kiss. After a moment, they pulled away. "Goodnight."

Damon walked away, leaving.

Elena watched him go, looking confused as to where this left their relationships with everything.

 **(Song Ends)**


	12. Our Town

**Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room - Bathroom**

 **(Song:) Punching in a Dream - The Naked and Famous**

Damon was taking a shower in his bathroom, thinking about the night before when he had kissed Elena, smiling a small smile.

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Elena was in workout clothes, punching and kicking a punching bag.

Alaric walked into the room. "Hey, you're gonna put a hole in that thing. You want to talk about it?"

Elena shook her head. "Nothing to talk about."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Stefan, Morgana and Elizabeth were waiting for Damon.

Damon walked out of the bathroom, just out of the shower, whistling. "Good morning."

"You're late." Stefan told him. "We were supposed to meet Bonnie and Evelyn at the witch house in ten minutes."

"Relax, Stefan." Morgana told him. "You don't want your hair to fall out."

"Would you please take something seriously for two seconds?" Stefan replied. He looked at Damon. "And would you hurry up? We have work to do." He looked at Elizabeth. "You know, Klaus isn't gonna spontaneously self-destruct." He looked at Damon. "Why are you all chipper?"

"No reason." Damon told them. "Be with you in a minute."

...

 **Alaric's Loft**

Elena was still training.

Alaric held the punching bag for her. "So, what's got you all worked up?"

Elena sighed. "I didn't really sleep last night."

"Yeah, me, neither." Alaric told her. "Probably something to do with dying."

Elena paused in training. "Are you okay?"

Alaric nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. I think the ring, however, is running low on batteries."

"Yeah, that's another reason why Jeremy has to get out of town." Elena told him. "If those rings have a shelf life, he is not protected. Neither are you."

Elena punched the bag with all the strength she could muster.

Alaric was impressed. "Nice, nice, you're getting stronger."

"I'm just channeling frustration." Elena told him. "I need coffee."

Elena walked over to the kitchen counter, taking off her gloves, making herself some coffee.

"Seems Damon's compulsion worked." Alaric told her. "Jeremy was packing when I left the house, going on about his new school in Denver."

"Have you talked to Damon today?" Elena asked.

"No." Alaric answered. "Why?"

Elena shook her head. "No reason."

"Have you told Emma that Jeremy's leaving yet?" Alaric asked.

Elena sighed, shaking her head. "Not yet. I will when I see her at school today. Which is not going to be easy."

Elena took a drink.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Witch House - Basement**

Bonnie was casting a spell, chanting in Latin. "Phesmatos sapren emnis labortu fecils quisa exsilum son." Evelyn was watching Bonnie from nearby. "Phesmatos sapren emnis labortu fecils quisa exsilum son. Phesmatos sapren emnis labortu fecils quisa exsilum son." Bonnie tried to open the coffin, but it was still locked shut. She looked at the coffin angrily. "Why won't you open?"

"Why don't you take a break?" Evelyn asked. "The coffins aren't going anywhere. We have time."

"You know, the Salvatores don't say the same thing to me when they're here." Bonnie told him. "They say that I need to hurry so that we can make Klaus suffer."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm not a Salvatore." Evelyn told her. "Look, I want Klaus to suffer, just like them. But it's not worth it if you suffer, too."

Bonnie was touched by the kindness, surprised.

Evelyn heard a noise, turning away toward the stairs in confusion.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

The coffins disappeared from view.

...

 **Outside**

Damon, Elizabeth, Stefan and Morgana walked up to the house.

Stefan looked at Damon. "You didn't say anything to Emma or Elena about the coffins, right?"

"No, I said I wouldn't." Damon answered.

"I know what you said." Stefan told them.

"Why are you asking?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because protecting the location of Klaus's family is my number one priority right now." Stefan answered. "And the fewer people who know, the better."

"Right." Morgana told him sarcastically. "That's why you told Evelyn, Bonnie and us."

"I didn't tell you three or Evelyn, Morgana." Stefan reminded her. "You stumbled in on it and wanted in."

"And the only reason we even know they're here is 'cause you let us see them." Morgana replied.

Stefan gave Morgana a look.

Morgana smirked.

Damon, Elizabeth, Morgana and Stefan heard a noise, no longer walking.

Morgana looked at them in annoyance. "Now what?"

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Evelyn walked up the stairs of the basement into the living room, looking around cautiously.

A hybrid was hiding behind the wall behind him, rushing toward her from behind.

Evelyn sensed him, turning to swing his arm through the hybrid's neck, decapitating him with one stroke, killing him, watching the head and body fall.

Damon appeared in the doorway, having seen what she had just done, nodding. "Impressive."

Evelyn looked at Damon, sighing, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan was on the perimeter, making sure no other hybrids were around.

Another hybrid stepped out onto the porch, turning to the left to see Morgana standing there. He started to transform, about to attack her.

Morgana wasn't worried in the least, tilting her head in boredom, smirking smugly.

Elizabeth appeared behind the hybrid, ripping his heart out through his back, letting the body fall.

Evelyn and Damon appeared in the doorway.

Stefan walked up the porch steps.

Elizabeth clicked her tongue. "These hybrids. Really bringing the neighborhood down."

Elizabeth threw the hybrid's heart to the ground.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Isabella was lying on the couch, relaxing, sipping at whiskey.

Tyler walked in. "I'm guessing you're still not gonna go anywhere anytime soon, right?"

"Why would I?" Isabella asked. "I have everything I need... right here."

"Because maybe it's Caroline's birthday." Tyler told her.

Isabella was surprised, sitting up, placing the whiskey bottle on the table next to her. "Caroline's birthday?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. Guess you forgot."

"I guess I did." Isabella agreed, biting her lip. She sighed. "You're going to go see her, aren't you?"

Tyler nodded. He sighed, shaking his head. "I just want her to understand that me being sired to Klaus doesn't change who I really am."

Isabella nodded in understanding, raising her eyebrows, gesturing to the door. "Then go. She's not going to stay at the school forever."

Tyler smirked. "You know, for an emotionless vampire, you are pushy."

Isabella gave him a look. "You joke like that one more time, and I will shut it off."

Tyler nodded sarcastically. "Sure you will."

Isabella threw a pillow toward him.

Tyler dodged it, chuckling, walking out, leaving.

Isabella rolled her eyes, laying back down.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Emma and Elena were standing at Emma's locker.

Emma looked at Elena incredulously. "You did what?"

"I asked Damon to compel Jeremy to leave town." Elena answered.

Emma stammered for a second. "What-why would you do that to him, Elena? Again? Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Because I knew you'd try to stop him." Elena answered.

"Of course it needed to be stopped." Emma told her. "He is our brother, okay? He wouldn't ever leave us to deal with Klaus on our own without you taking his choice away."

"It's for the best, Emma." Elena told her. "Trust me."

"For the best?" Emma repeated. "How is any of this for the best? None of this is for the best. How could you do this to him?"

Elena slowly shook her head. "Emma, you can't tell him."

"I'm not your responsibility anymore." Emma told her, closing her locker. "So, you can't tell me what to do."

Emma turned to leave.

Elena grabbed her arm to top her. "Please, Emma. Promise me."

Jeremy walked toward them. "What are you two arguing about?"

Emma looked at Elena.

Elena gave her a pleading look, shaking her head.

Emma gave Elena an angry look, speaking to Jeremy. "Ask her."

Emma walked away, leaving.

Elena sighed in relief.

Jeremy looked at Elena in confusion. "What was that about?"

Elena sighed, shaking her head. "Elizabeth."

Jeremy looked at her in confusion.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Rosie and Liam were decorating Caroline's locker, hanging streamers.

Bonnie, Evelyn and Elena walked toward them.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Bonnie told them. "I... I got held up."

"Yeah." Rosie agreed. "I know you heard about Jeremy and Tyler, so..."

"It's okay." Evelyn told them. "You don't have to treat me like I'm a gentle vase that's gonna break. My friends ex-boyfriend almost got my ex-boyfriend killed. Just like a normal day in Mystic Falls."

"How are you doing with that?" Rosie asked.

"I'm good." Evelyn answered. "Can you pass me the balloons?" Rosie handed Evelyn the balloons. "Thanks." Evelyn hung up the balloons on the locker, looking at Bonnie and Elena. "What got you two running late?"

"Training with Alaric." Elena answered. "And arguing with Emma."

"I was... working on some new spells with Evelyn." Bonnie told them. Liam narrowed his eyes, noticing the hesitation. Bonnie decided to change the subject. "Are you really okay with... everything? I mean, you haven't talked to anyone about it."

Evelyn nodded, taping the balloons to the locker. "Seriously, guys. I'm fine with it."

"Either way, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it." Elena told her.

"What happened?" Rosie asked.

"Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while." Elena told them. "He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over."

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own." Bonnie told them.

"I know." Elena told them. "I asked Damon to compel him."

Liam turned to face her completely in absolute shock. "You what?"

"I know, Liam." Elena told him. "But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling Evelyn is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought that maybe you'd wanna say goodbye."

Evelyn looked down the hall to Jeremy at his own locker, clearly disapproving.

...

 **Witch House - Basement**

Elizabeth was fiercely hitting the locked coffin with a shovel.

Morgana were watching her.

"You're wasting your time." Morgana told her. "It won't open." Damon and Stefan walked in. "Did you bury the bodies?"

"Yeah." Damon answered, letting a shovel fall. "Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?"

"Nope, just the dead one." Stefan answered.

Morgana turned toward the coffins, walking between two of them. "All right, I has seven siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah, me and one other. Three sleeping Originals, four coffins. So, who is in the locked box?"

"No idea." Elizabeth told them. "But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think will help us kill Klaus. So, the sooner she can get this open, the sooner we will know if she's right."

Morgana turned around, talking up to the witches. "Oh, you think if the spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make four coffins invisible would have figured out how to open one." She tilted her head toward the ceiling toward the spirits. She didn't get any feedback. "Fine, don't help."

"You know, none of this is gonna do us any good if Klaus' hybrid friends find our hiding place, right?" Stefan asked. "They need to go away."

"Oh, yeah, that's a great idea, Stefan." Damon told him sarcastically. "Why don't you just ask them to pack their bags and take a long rest while we are at it. How about try to keep the peace? Don't attract attention to the the real thing we are trying to hide."

"Well, I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants." Stefan told them. "He does what I say, or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean."

"And then he kills you and everyone you know, like, I don't know..." Elizabeth trailed off. "Us!"

"No, Elizabeth, he's bluffing." Stefan told her. "His family means more to him than anything else."

"You sure about that?" Morgana asked.

"Well, I don't know, Morgana." Stefan told her. "I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff."

"The only way to call someone's bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong." Morgana told him.

Stefan smiled, ignoring their words, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

 **(Song:) Up in Flames - Coldplay**

Jeremy was standing at his locker.

Evelyn walked toward him. "Denver, huh? So, were you going to say goodbye?"

"I wasn't sure you cared." Jeremy told her.

"Of course I care." Evelyn told him. "I was hurt by what happened between you and Anna, Jeremy. I didn't want you to leave town."

"I think this could be a good thing." Jeremy told her. "Until all this Klaus stuff blows over. I think I could have a better life there."

"That's what Elena said." Evelyn told him. "That's exactly what she said."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

For a second, Evelyn thought about telling him the truth. Then she thought against it, that he would be safer if he was out of town. "Nothing." She shook her head. "I'm just sorry you have to go, that's all."

...

 **Outside - Caroline's Car**

Caroline parked her car outside. She braced herself for the school day, sighing. She saw Tyler walking closer, getting out of her car.

...

 **Outside**

Tyler walked toward Caroline.

"I can't talk to you." Caroline told him.

"I know you're upset." Tyler told her.

"Upset?" Caroline repeated. "You almost got Jeremy killed. And before you ask me to understand, or to support you, can you at least tell me what you're planning to do about your sire-bond to Klaus?"

"There is nothing that I can do about it, Caroline." Tyler told her. "That's the point. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put you first, before anyone, I can't. I'll never be able to. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that."

"I'm sorry, too." Caroline told him.

Tyler gave her a small drawstring bag. "Happy Birthday."

Tyler walked away, leaving.

Caroline opened the bag, finding a charm bracelet, with a C, and F, a football helmet, a cheerleader's megaphone, a heart, a wolf paw and a vampire fang. She was touched and heartbroken at the same time.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus's Mansion - Living Room**

Klaus closed Rebekah's coffin. "Sweet dreams, Rebekah." He looked at Mindy. "Show her to her room, would you, love?"

"Sure." Mindy answered, wheeling the coffin away.

Stefan was leaning against a doorway.

"I'm surprised you're still in town." Klaus told him. "I gave you your freedom. You could have gone anywhere."

"I live here, Klaus." Stefan told him.

"Well, if we're playing this game, then, I was here first." Klaus told him.

"You know, I don't like your hybrid friends." Stefan told him. "They're everywhere, kind of like fleas. I want them gone."

"Yeah, well, I kind of like having them around." Klaus told him. "Just like my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?"

"Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls, or I will remove them myself." Stefan told him.

Klaus smirked. "Hmm. You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy again."

"Do whatever you want." Stefan told him. "I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic."

"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours." Klaus told him.

"Try me." Stefan told him. "Let's find out."

Mindy walked in. "Is everything okay?"

Klaus sighed. "Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point."

Stefan waited for a moment, grabbing a saw from the work table he was next to, rushing over to Mindy, cutting her head clean off with it, killing her, watching the body fall. He looked at Klaus, smirking, sighing dramatically. "Well... one day. You may want to, uh, send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again."

Stefan threw the saw back on the table, walking out, leaving.

Klaus glared after him.

...

 **Forbes House - Foyer**

Caroline walked in, closing the door.

Liam was waiting for her.

"Hey." Caroline told him, putting her stuff down.

"Hey." Liam told her.

Caroline looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"Like you have to ask." Liam told her. "You blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so..."

"Our?" Caroline repeated.

Liam nodded, smiling. "Our."

Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Rosie jumped out with birthday hats, birthday balloons, and a birthday sign.

"Surprise!" Elena, Bonnie and Rosie cheered.

"Happy Birthday!" Matt told her.

Caroline looked between them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Change into warmer clothes." Rosie told her. "We are going to the Falls. S'mores, camp fire..."

"Cake." Elena finished. "Like when we were little."

Liam put the tiara on Caroline's head.

Matt held up a bottle of alcohol, his voice sing-songy. "Except for the tequila."

"And Elizabeth may not be there, but Emma and Evelyn will be." Elena told them.

"Thanks, guys." Caroline told them. "Really. I'm just not feeling my birthday this year."

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie asked. "You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year."

"Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead." Caroline told them. "Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year. I'm stuck in a filler year."

"You're not stuck, Caroline." Elena told her.

"Yeah, I am, but it's okay." Caroline told them. "You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it."

Liam looked thoughtful. "Okay, well, I think I have another idea."

...

 **Klaus's Mansion - Living Room**

A hybrid walked in with Mindy's head in a bag, looking at Klaus. "What do you want me to do with her head?"

"Just get rid of it." Klaus told him. "Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel."

Daniel walked out, leaving.

Scott walked in. "You called? I'm here. What happened?"

"What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry." Klaus answered. "I need you to help me do something about that."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Scott asked.

"I want you to bite Evelyn Zhu." Klaus answered.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Klaus told him.

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire." Scott told him.

Klaus nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Uh, Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back."

"I'm not biting Evelyn." Scott told him.

"Scott, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you." Klaus told him. "So, one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test. See, if Evelyn is dying, then Elena and Emma will be motivated in finding the Salvatores and finding out what they're up to with my family, possibly to the point where even Morgana Mickaelson, my sister, will give them back to me."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Scott asked. "I'm not hurting Evelyn just because you have a grudge match with a family that you destroyed."

"All right, all right." Klaus told him. "I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice. Free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now."

Scott walked out, leaving.

Klaus smirked knowingly.

...

 **Night - City Hall - Outside**

 **(Song:) You Know Who You Are - The Daylights**

Damon and Alaric walked toward the building.

"I thought Stefan helped Isabella and Elizabeth save your and Evelyn's lives." Alaric told him.

"He did." Damon told him.

"And now he is willing to risk all of your lives just to see how far he can push Klaus?" Alaric asked.

"It seems so." Damon answered.

"So is his humanity on or off?" Alaric asked.

"I think there is another option at play, a dimmer switch." Damon answered. "I think that's what Isabella's problem is. I don't think she's completely faking it. I think that there's a part of her that wants to feel, but another part that doesn't, so her humanity is halfway on, halfway off, just like Stefan, but she is less homicidal from what I've seen. But if it's true for both cases, this is a huge problem."

"Why?" Alaric asked.

"Because I can't predict how far they're willing to go until someone gets killed." Damon answered.

"So, suddenly you care who lives or dies?" Alaric asked.

Damon smirked. "I have a small list."

Alaric scoffed. "Talk about a humanity dimmer switch."

"Screw you." Damon told him.

Alaric sighed, looking around. "Can't a Council meeting ever just be a Council meeting? You know, a meeting that it not hidden by a party?"

They walked inside.

There was a folding signboard out front that read:

 **Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser**

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Cemetery**

Emma and Evelyn standing outside the Salvatore Mausoleum, shining a flashlight around.

Elena, Bonnie, Rosie, Liam, Caroline and Matt walked up to her.

Evelyn raised her eyebrows. "Oh, there you are. Here it is."

Emma held up a bottle of tequila. "Let's get this party started."

...

 **Salvatore Mausoleum**

Evelyn broke the doors open, pushing them aside, walking in.

Emma, Elena, Rosie, Bonnie, Liam, Caroline and Matt followed her.

"This is creepy, even for us." Emma told them. "I can't believe this is Liam's idea."

"Well, Caroline was right." Liam told them. "Technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday. You need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one."

"Okay." Evelyn told them. Caroline sighed, taking off the tiara, setting it down. "Here lies Caroline Forbes..."

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion..." Elena said.

Liam added a candle each time to the cake.

"Friend, daughter, sister, overachiever..." Bonnie went on.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense." Matt told her with a smile.

"Ah, none taken." Caroline told them.

Liam walked closer with the cake in his hands. "She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need."

A beat of silence passed.

"Amen, or cheers, or whatever." Rosie told them. They laughed. She looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie?"

"Oh." Bonnie told them, closing her eyes.

When she opened them, each candle was lit.

Emma smiled. "Nice!"

Liam looked at Caroline. "Okay, make a wish."

Liam smiled, holding the cake out to Caroline.

Caroline closed her eyes to make a wish.

...

 **City Hall - Founder's Party**

 **(Song:) False Alarm - Trent Dabbs**

Alaric was looking at a model of the Wickery Bridge restoration project.

Damon walked closer. "That's the bridge where Emma and Jeremy's parents died in the car accident."

"Something is up with Elena." Alaric told him. "Something more than usual. You know what it is?"

"Well, I'm sure it starts with a 'Stefan' and ends with an 'Elizabeth'." Damon told him. "I'm gonna get a drink. Write a check, and then we're out?"

Alaric nodded.

Damon walked away, leaving.

Dr. Meredith Fell joined Alaric at the table. "Alaric Saltzman, miracle patient."

"Dr. Fell." Alaric told her.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive." Meredith told him. "A part of me thought you would have dropped dead in your sleep."

"Well, I guess I have nine lives." Alaric told her.

"Not a bad thing to have in a town with a vampire problem." Meredith told him.

Alaric looked at her in surprise. "Sorry? Are you on the Founders' Council?"

Meredith nodded. "I'm a Fell. I come from a long line of Founders, may they rest in peace." She looked at the model of the Wickery Bridge restoration project. "I hate that bridge. My senior prom date dumped me on this bridge."

"Oh, yeah?" Alaric asked. "Did you throw him over?"

Meredith chuckled. "No, but I should have. I've been holding a grudge ever since. Where did your friend go? I'm supposed to hit him up for some money for the fundraiser."

"Well, you should." Alaric told her. "He is loaded."

"He's in good company." Meredith told him. "Some British guy just pledged to match every dollar we raise."

Alaric looked at her in concern, already knowing the answer. "What do you mean, a British guy?"

...

 **Elsewhere**

Isabella was looking at a picture of Wickery Bridge on the wall.

Elizabeth joined her. "Never thought I'd see the day you'd attend a Founder's Party without me forcing you to against your will."

"It's not for the party, for the fundraiser." Isabella told her. She looked at Elizabeth , tilting her head. "Feel like I just need to pay a little debt to fix the bridge." She smiled a small smile. "My dad would do something about it, too. So it feels like I kinda have to."

Elizabeth looked at her in understanding, nodding.

They heard Klaus chuckling, turning around to see him talking to Carol.

"What color are your eyes?" Klaus asked.

"They're blue." Carol answered.

Isabella scoffed.

Elizabeth smirked.

They walked closer.

"Yes, they are." Klaus told them.

Elizabeth looked at Klaus. "Look at what the cat dragged in. Nice vest."

"Thank you very much." Klaus told her. "Good to see you after nearly a week since you've saved my life, Elisaveta." Elizabeth shrugged. Klaus looked from Elizabeth to Isabella. "Carol and I were discussing about whether you, Isabella or Damon would be the other big benefactors."

"What do you say, Elizabeth?" Carol asked. "Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation."

"Carol, I don't care if you take this the wrong way or not, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?" Elizabeth asked. "And if he gets a hold of your niece, he'll do the exact same thing."

"Oh, come now." Klaus told them. "Some would say that I saved Tyler from all that nasty full moon business. Some would say that I could save Rosie from the same fate. I've never had to go through it myself more than twice, to be honest, but still, I'm very sympathetic."

Isabella had to stop herself from laughing.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler and Rosie, girls." Carol told them. "And our town."

"From who?" Isabella asked. "His hybrids are the ones the town needs protection from."

"Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family." Klaus told her.

Isabella shook her head. "Not gonna happen."

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor." Klaus told them. "The Council stays out of my hair, I stay out of theirs. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends."

"Please, Elizabeth, Isabella, just get Stefan under control or the Council will be forced to take action against him." Carol told them.

"You gotta be kidding me." Elizabeth complained.

"Oh, come on, sweethearts." Klaus told them. "Give peace a chance."

Isabella took a deep breath to hide annoyance.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Cemetery - Salvatore Mausoleum**

Elena, Caroline, Liam, Bonnie, Rosie, Matt, Evelyn and Emma were eating cake.

Rosie took the bottle of tequila from Liv.

Elena snatched it away from Rosie. "Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me." Rosie gave her a weird look, walking away. Elena looked behind Bonnie, Eliza and Matt. "Caroline, what are you doing?"

Caroline stopped texting, trying to act normal. "Huh? Hmm? Nothing."

"Huh?" Elena asked.

"Hmm?" Caroline hummed.

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar." Elena told her. "You're an even worse drunk liar."

"I might have texted Tyler." Caroline answered.

Rosie smiled smugly.

"Caroline..." Elena chastised.

"What?" Caroline asked. "I'm delicate."

Evelyn looked at Elena. "Give her a break. You can't control what everyone does all the time."

They were surprised.

"Wow." Bonnie told them.

"Ouch, Evelyn." Matt told her.

"Sorry, I know it's Caroline's birthday or funeral or whatever, but I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town." Evelyn told her.

"I'm doing it to protect him, Evelyn." Elena told her. "I want to give him a chance to have a normal life."

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it." Emma told her. "You're taking his choices away."

Elena looked at both of them. "Evelyn, Emma, you can't tell him."

"Why?" Evelyn asked. "Are you gonna compel us not to?"

"You know, you guys are ruining a perfectly good funeral." Rosie told them.

"I'm sorry." Emma told them, sighing, lying back on the bench into Matt's lap.

"I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something." Evelyn told them, standing.

Emma looked up. "You want me to come with?"

"No, no." Evelyn answered. "I'm not gonna be much fun tonight, anyway. Go ahead, guys. Just have fun." She looked at Caroline. "Happy Birthday."

Caroline nodded.

Evelyn walked out, leaving.

...

 **City Hall - Founders' Party**

 **(Song:) Goodbye Horses - The Airborne Toxic Event**

Liz and Damon walked through the party.

"The Mayor is looking out for Tyler and Rosie." Liz told him. "For now, we have to assume Klaus has her in his pocket."

"Oh, please don't tell me you're gonna drink the Klaus Kool-Aid." Damon told her.

"I'm not gonna let him hold this town hostage." Liz told him. "But, I'm also not gonna let innocent people get caught in the cross-fire in a pissing contest between a hybrid and a vampire."

Damon smirked. "Liz, I'm impressed. You're all strong and sheriff-y."

"I'm not kidding, Damon." Liz told him. "Get Stefan to stand down from this one before someone gets hurt."

Liz walked away.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Elsewhere**

Meredith and a man were arguing.

"What are you doing?" The man asked. "You're gonna ruin your career."

"Says the guy who got his job from his dad." Meredith replied.

"Do you have any idea what you're messing with?" The man asked.

Alaric walked closer, seeing the fight.

"I know what I'm doing." Meredith told him.

"Damn it, Meredith." The man told her.

"Back off, Brian." Meredith told him.

Alaric walked closer. "Whoa! Hey. Everything all right here?"

"Everything is fine." Brian told him.

"It didn't look fine." Alaric told him.

"You might want to get to know her before you become her white knight." Brian told him. "She's kind of a psycho case."

Alaric chuckled. "You're that guy, aren't you? The one begging to have his teeth kicked in."

"Take it from me, man." Brian told him. "Life's too short."

"Just go away, Brian." Meredith told him. Brian walked away, leaving. "Behold, my senior prom date."

"Well, you definitely should have throw him over the bridge." Alaric told her.

"Unfortunately, I have to work with him." Meredith told him. "He's on the Council. He's the medical examiner. The guy who signs his name under Cause of Death: 'animal attack'."

Alaric nodded. "I get it."

Meredith sighed. "Yep." Her pager went off. She took it out, checking the message. "Duty calls. Thanks for the hero moment."

"Anytime." Alaric told her.

Meredith walked away, leaving.

...

 **Elsewhere**

 **(Song:) Keep Running - Gemma Hayes**

Morgana was in the crowd, looking around. She looked toward Stefan.

Stefan discreetly grabbed a long knife off the table, walking away.

Morgana knew that he was up to no good, following him.

...

 **Upstairs Room**

Stefan was finding a place to wait for someone.

Morgana walked in. "What are you planning to do with that?"

"Planning to kill a hybrid." Stefan answered. "Wanna help?"

"I did that yesterday... twice." Morgana told him. "Why are you killing hybrids?"

"Klaus pissed me off." Stefan answered. "Why are you?"

Morgana scoffed. "One pissed me off, then one tried to kill me."

"Wait, Klaus said that you, Emma and Elena are 'untouchable'." Stefan told her.

"He also said not to let anyone get in the way of getting his coffins back." Morgana told him. "Guess they cancel each other out."

"Guess so." Stefan told her.

"So, how many have you killed so far?" Morgana asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do you want to know?" Stefan replied.

"Maybe I want to help." Morgana told him.

"And why would that be?" Stefan asked, taking a step closer.

"Do you have to know?" Morgana asked. "I just want to, and I haven't killed anyone today. Vervain."

"Right." Stefan told her sarcastically.

There were footsteps coming towards the door.

Stefan pushed Morgana away from the door, putting a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, standing in front of her as he pushed them away from the door and into hiding. They looked at each other in a silent, tension-filled moment.

Daniel walked in.

Stefan let Morgana go, rushing toward Daniel, leaving Morgana looking at the space where he had been.

Daniel closed the double doors.

Stefan stabbed Daniel in the stomach, pushing him down. He walked behind Daniel, tilting his head back, ready to cut of his head.

Elizabeth rushed toward Stefan, pushing him against the wall.

Stefan pushed Elizabeth away, turning to face her.

"What are you two doing?" Elizabeth asked. She looked from the hybrid on the floor to Stefan. "No dead hybrids at the Founders' party."

"No." Stefan told her, pointing to the hybrid. "I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town. He didn't listen, so now I'm saying it louder."

Damon and Isabella walked in.

"You don't think there's ten more where that came from?" Damon asked. "And if you kill them, Klaus won't make twenty more? Have you forgotten Emma and Elena's part in all this or do you not care if their a human blood bag for the rest of their life's?"

"Protecting Elena and Emma is your problem now." Stefan told them. "See, I'm not compelled by Klaus to do it anymore."

"Don't give me that no humanity crap." Elizabeth told them. She looked at Stefan. "You can't just flip your switch. Your switch is fried, Stefan, just like your brain." She looked at Morgana. "There is no way that Morgana Mikealson, angry, caring, willing-to-die-for-anyone Morgana Mikealson is gone just like that."

"She is." Morgana told them.

"I don't believe you." Elizabeth told her.

Isabella looked at Stefan. "You want to take Klaus, you want to beat the villain, you got to be smarter."

Stefan pointed at her. "To beat the villain, Morgana, you have to be the better villain."

Stefan clapped both Damon and Elizabeth on their shoulders.

Damon and Elizabeth looked down at their arms.

Stefan gave Isabella a sarcastic smirk, looking at Morgana one last time, walking out, leaving.

Elizabeth and Isabella looked at Morgana.

Morgana turned around, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Hallway**

Morgana walked down the hallway.

Damon followed her. "Why didn't you even try to stop him?"

"Because maybe I want to get back at Klaus and hybrids too." Morgana answered.

"That's not something a sibling does." Damon told her. "Stefan's pissed. That's an emotion, even if he doesn't admit it."

Morgana turned to face him in annoyance. "What is your problem? Why are you so bent on this?"

"Because maybe I don't want to see you like this." Damon told her.

"That's not your decision to make." Morgana told him

Morgana didn't even give him a chance to respond, turning around, walking away, leaving.

Damon watched her go, sighing in frustration.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Cemetery**

Tyler walked up to the Salvatore Mausoleum.

...

 **Salvatore Mausoleum**

Matt and Rosie were sitting on one bench.

Rosie had her head in Matt's lap.

Liam sat next to Rosie, having Rosie's legs in his lap.

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were sitting on the other bench.

Emma was standing, pouring them drinks in plastic cups.

The others were all laughing drunkenly.

Tyler walked in.

Everyone fell quiet.

"Hey, cuz." Rosie told him, raising her cup in the air.

"Hey." Tyler told her. He looked at the rest of them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party."

Matt gave him a disapproving look. "So, don't."

Rosie sighed, sitting up, giving Matt a look.

Caroline saw her expression, standing up. "No, it's-it's okay. Hi."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyler asked. "It's kind of important."

Caroline left with Tyler to go out into the woods.

Matt looked at Rosie. "Look, Rosie, I'm sorry about that."

"About what?" Rosie asked rhetorically. "Tyler? Your best friend since, like, before the third grade? The one that's been through hell transitioning into a werewolf, the guy you died for to figure out how to save him, and with this stupid sire bond to Klaus, every single one of you turned your backs on him because of him. Klaus." Rosie drawled out the word, putting extreme emphasis onto it. She turned to Elena. "You ranted on Caroline for trying to reach out to Tyler, when you were trying a lot harder for Stefan, who was in the same position, Elena. Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth didn't have a choice before. Tyler doesn't have a choice in this, like Jeremy doesn't because of you."

"Are you comparing me to Klaus?" Elena asked, voice full of shock.

"No." Rosie denied. "Maybe. I don't know. Just the next time you think of Tyler as being one of the 'bad guys', remember that he doesn't have a damn choice, just like Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth didn't, and just like Jeremy doesn't."

Rosie walked out, leaving Liam, Matt and Elena in shocked silence.

Emma looked at Liam, Matt and Elena. "Are you guys okay?"

Matt took the tequila from Emma, taking a swig. "Yeah, I want her to be happy, you know? It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you got stuck living."

"Is that how you see it?" Elena asked. "That we're stuck?"

"I'd say it's attached itself to all pretty tight, yeah." Matt answered.

"Evelyn is right, you know." Elena told them. She looked at Emma. "And so are you. And so is Rosie. I have no business messing in Jeremy's head. It actually does make me look like Klaus. I just don't know what else to do. He is in danger here. I can't lose anyone else that I love."

Emma sighed, nodding. "I get it, Elena. Doesn't mean that it should happen this way." Elena looked down. "I'm gonna go look for Evelyn."

Emma stood, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Cemetery**

Caroline and Tyler were talking, walking.

"I take it all back." Tyler told her. "Everything I said about not bothering to try and stop Klaus from controlling me. If there's something that I can do to get free of his control, I gotta do it. No matter what I have to do."

"Tyler, it's okay." Caroline told him. "Maybe we just weren't meant to be together. Maybe we just have to accept that and move on."

Tyler shook his head. "I'm not moving on from anything. I love you."

Caroline looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Tyler placed a hand on either of Caroline's cheeks, kissing her deeply, passionately. Caroline returned the kiss in kind.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Evelyn was walking along, toward Miranda and Grayson's graves, standing alone, looking at her friends parents' grave, along with Jenna and John's, sadly, taking a drink. She heard something behind her, looking over her shoulder. She didn't see anyone, turning around to look around. "I know someone's out there. I can hear you."

Scott walked closer. "I just came by to visit my mom's grave."

Scott gestured to a grave labeled Nicole Jackson.

Evelyn looked at him cautiously. "I'm sorry about what happened to her."

"She was human, and she got sick." Scott told her. "It was natural. She didn't die in pain."

"Still, though." Evelyn told him. "No one should have to lose their mother this young."

Scott sighed. "You would know."

Scott turned away, obviously fighting against what Klaus had told him to do.

Evelyn thought that he was on his way to leave, sighing. "Scott... listen. I'm sorry. Yes, I hate Klaus, and I don't trust him, but I shouldn't blame you. I shouldn't blame Tyler. It's just..."

Scott transformed, though he tried to stop it. "I get it, Evelyn. You were right not to trust me."

Evelyn looked at him in concern, realizing that something was going on that he didn't want her to see. "Scott?" She walked closer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Evelyn." Scott told her, breathing heavily.

"For what?" Evelyn asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Scott couldn't fight the sire bond anymore, grabbing Evelyn by the arm, turning toward her, pulling her closer to bite her on the neck hard, making her groan a scream of pain.

Emma rushed closer, pulling Luke off of Evelyn, pushing him back.

Evelyn fell to the ground on her knees, breathing heavily in shock and pain.

Scott was in shock that he couldn't fight against his demands. "Oh, my God."

"Get out of here." Emma told him, kneeling next to Evelyn. Scott stood, breathing heavily. Emma looked at him angrily. "Get out of here!"

Scott rushed away, leaving.

Evelyn was still stunned and in shock, holding onto Emma. "Oh, my God."

Emma pulled her to her chest, holding her tightly.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Matt, Elena and Liam were looking around.

"Caroline!" Matt called.

"Care?" Elena called.

"Great, we've been abandoned." Liam told them.

"Okay, we're going on a search party." Elena told them. "I don't trust that she won't get back together with him."

"Caroline!" Matt called again.

"Come on, Care, we don't have anymore drinks!" Liam called. He smiled. "Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts."

Liam playfully nudged Matt with his shoulder.

Matt nudged back, smiling. "Am not."

Stefan rushed closer, throwing Matt against the building, making him fall to the floor, unconscious, pushing Liam away, making him fall. He put a hand over Elena's mouth to keep her from screaming, taking her away.

Liam looked up from the ground in worry, horrified. "Elena!"

...

 **On the Road - Stefan's Car**

Stefan was driving.

Elena was in the passenger seat. "What are you doing, Stefan?"

Stefan's phone rang. He took it out, answering. "Isabella. I'm a little busy right now."

Isabella was in the Founders' Party. "Liam just called me, freaking out. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making my next move." Stefan answered. "Let me ask you something. What will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?"

"Stefan, leave her out of this." Isabella told him. "Okay, Elena's not the only person that's in danger here. Liam said that Scott Jackson bit Evelyn. Evelyn is dying of a hybrid bite."

Elena was horrified. "What?"

"Oh, a person is dying tonight, and another is in danger." Stefan told them. "Must be Thursday."

"Stefan, let her go so she can get to Evelyn." Isabella told him angrily.

Stefan hung up.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked incredulously. "Stefan, let me out of this car. Do you hear me? Let me out of the car!"

Stefan ignored her, continuing to drive.

...

 **City Hall - Founders' Party - Empty Room**

Klaus and Elizabeth walked in.

"What now?" Klaus asked. "You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square. Don't tell me that you're already past me taking away your freedom and want to move on. I know how well you keep a grudge."

Elizabeth gave him a look. "Get over yourself. Stefan just grabbed Elena."

"Well, he's getting desperate." Klaus told her.

"He's gonna try and use her against you." Elizabeth told him. "Do what he says. Get rid of your hybrids."

"Or what?" Klaus asked. "Stefan would never dream of killing her."

"You sure about that?" Elizabeth asked. "He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council Party. He's operating on crazy right now."

"Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies." Klaus told her, giving her a significant look. Elizabeth knew that he was talking about more than just Stefan and Elena. "He's bluffing."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but if you don't want to believe him, believe me." Elizabeth told him. "I know all three of the Salvatore's better than anyone, and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink."

...

 **Outside**

Damon was pulling Morgana away from the building by the arm.

"Where the hell are we going?" Morgana asked. "What's happening?"

"Stefan has Elena, and he's planning to use her to get to Klaus." Damon answered. "Klaus, who told a hybrid to bite Evelyn. She's dying, Morgana."

Morgana froze at what he had said. "What?"

"Yeah, and unless you want to do something about it, I suggest you come with me." Damon told her.

Morgana stopped. "What makes you think I care?"

"Because of the way you just acted." Damon answered.

"That was surprise." Morgana told him.

"Look, I know about a dimmer humanity switch, and I know that's what's happening to you right now." Damon told her. "You don't care about some things at all, and other things, you have a spark of emotion. It makes you even more unpredictable than you were before. Just care, Morgana. Care enough to save your friends lives."

Morgana sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

...

 **Evelyn's House - Foyer**

Jeremy was waiting in the foyer, pacing worriedly.

He heard Emma's voice from the other side of the door. "Jeremy!"

Jeremy walked toward the door, opening it.

Emma carried Evelyn inside in a cradle.

"I got your text." Jeremy told her worriedly. "What happened?"

"Scott Jackson bit her." Emma answered.

Jeremy looked at his ex girlfriend worriedly. "Oh, my God, Evelyn."

They walked out of the foyer.

...

 **Evelyn's Room**

Emma walked in, placing Evelyn on the bed.

Jeremy walked in, sitting on the bed next to her. "Evelyn. Evelyn, can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Jer." Evelyn told him.

"She's been hallucinating." Emma told him. "It's part of the process."

"Jer, I'm sorry." Evelyn told him.

Jeremy took Evelyn's hand in his own. "It's all right, Evelyn."

Jeremy noticed the bite mark on the same arm of the hand that he was holding.

Emma turned away, taking out her phone to make a call.

...

 **On the Road - Stefan's Car**

Stefan was driving, speeding down the road.

Elena was in the passenger seat. "So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?"

"I took Klaus's family to make him suffer." Stefan told her. "I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one."

"So, what are you gonna do, huh?" Elena asked. "Are you gonna lock me in some cave and keep me hostage?"

Stefan shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you into a vampire."

Elena was shocked and scared. "Stop the car, Stefan." Stefan didn't answer, driving faster. "Stop the car, Stefan!"

...

 **City Hall - Outside**

Klaus was walking away toward his car.

Elizabeth was standing outside, hanging up her phone, walking toward Klaus angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?"

Klaus turned to face her, looking as if he already knew what this was about. "Can't imagine what you mean, love."

"Evelyn." Elizabeth answered.

Klaus nodded. "Oh, right, that. It's nothing personal. I just want to get my family back."

"And you're not going to get them back if Evelyn dies." Elizabeth told him angrily. "She's my friend, Klaus, and you've already made her life a living hell once. Or did you forget?" Klaus sighed. "You want to punish me and my friends for trying to kill you? Punish us. Don't take it out on her."

"And I was foolish enough to believe that you didn't have your humanity." Klaus told her.

"I have it when it's useful." Elizabeth told him. "This has gone on way too far."

Klaus nodded. "I couldn't agree more." His phone rang. He pulled it out, looking at Elizabeth significantly, answering the phone. "Stefan, how nice to hear your voice."

Stefan was still driving down the road with Elena toward Wickery Bridge. "Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus."

"Well, that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back." Klaus told him.

"Okay, well, then I'm gonna drive one of your blood sources off Wickery Bridge." Stefan told him.

Elena looked at him incredulously.

"I don't believe you, Stefan." Klaus told him. "You won't kill her."

Stefan transformed, biting into his wrist, forcing it to Elena's mouth, forcing her to drink his blood.

Elena was sputtering. "No! No! No! What are you doing?"

Elizabeth could hear everything, stepping closer in concern. "What's going on?"

"I just fed her my blood." Stefan answered. "No more hybrids if she's a vampire."

"You won't do it." Klaus told him.

"Really?" Stefan asked. "Try me. Because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family, Klaus."

Elena was terrified and angry. "Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan, stop it!"

Klaus looked at Elizabeth, conflicted.

"Blink." Elizabeth told him, referencing their earlier conversation.

Klaus didn't want to fold, but had no idea how far Stefan was willing to go, resigning. "Fine. I'll send them away. You win."

Stefan continued to drive.

Elena screamed her words. "Stefan! Stefan, stop!"

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Elizabeth told him angrily.

Stefan slammed on the brakes, skidding to a stop.

Elena screamed.

Elizabeth and Klaus heard the car come to a stop.

Klaus hung up, turning to Elizabeth .

Elizabeth was relieved that Stefan hadn't gone through with it, but in shock that he would even try.

...

 **Wickery Bridge**

Elena got out of the car, walking away furiously.

Stefan got out of the car. "Get back in the car."

"Stay away from me." Elena told him.

"Elena, get in the car." Stefan told her.

Elena turned to face him, tears in her eyes. "How could you? My parents died going over this bridge. Emma and I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved us."

Elena started to cry.

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, all right?" Stefan asked. "Your fear sold it."

"What if he hadn't?" Elena asked.

"He did." Stefan told her.

Elena raised her voice. "Well, what if he hadn't?"

"He did, Elena!" Stefan told her. "He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him."

"After everything, that's what mattered?" Elena asked. "Destroying Klaus?"

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left." Stefan told her.

"You had me!" Elena told him.

Stefan shook his head. "I lost you the minute Klaus compelled me before he and Elizabeth left town. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet."

"Is that what you're doing?" Elena asked. "Trying to make me hate you?"

Stefan looked past Elena toward where Morgana was walking closer. "I don't really care what you think about me any more, Elena.'

Elena turned to follow his gaze toward Morgana.

Morgana stopped some distance away.

Stefan got back into his car, driving away, leaving.

Morgana and Elena watched him go.

Elena continued to cry.

Morgana looked at Elena.

Elena looked at Morgana in confusion, her voice a whisper, surprised that she had came for her. "Morgana?"

Morgana took a deep breath, not knowing what to say. "Elena..."

Elena started to break down, walking toward Morgana, falling into her arms, crying harder than she had been, leaning into her shoulder.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Evelyn's Room**

Evelyn was lying in bed, covered in a sheen of thin sweat, closing her eyes weakly, breathing raggedly.

Emma laid next to her, propping her head on her chest, anxious and worried.

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes, chuckling weakly.

"There's no way that I'm letting you die." Emma told her.

Evelyn closed her eyes.

Emma turned to look at her in the eyes. "You're not going to die."

Evelyn remembered something, trying to sit up. "Jeremy. Jer. I have to-I gotta tell him. I gotta tell him what Damon and Elena did."

Emma sat up, making her lay down again gently. "No, no, no, no. You just need to lay down and rest."

Evelyn shook her head, hallucinating. "You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have compelled him to leave. It should be up to him to decide."

Emma was obviously pained by her pain and the hallucinating.

...

 **Foyer**

Jeremy walked toward the door.

Klaus was standing outside.

Jeremy opened the door, looking at him coldly.

"Elisaveta, came to see me." Klaus told him. "She seemed quite distressed. She said Evelyn had a terrible accident."

"You made your hybrid do this to her." Jeremy told him. "I know Scott Jackson. I've known him since we were kids. He would have never done something like this if it wasn't for you."

"I'm here to help, Jeremy." Klaus told him. "My blood will heal her."

Klaus walked in.

...

 **Evelyn's Room**

Emma was still lying with Evelyn, holding her.

Jeremy and Klaus walked in.

Emma was surprised to see Klaus, standing.

Jeremy walked toward Evelyn.

Evelyn looked as if she wanted to tell him about the compulsion before she saw Klaus, glaring at him weakly. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Do you really think that low of me?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Evelyn answered.

Klaus examined the bite on Evelyn's arm. "That looks bad. My apologies. You're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal."

"No." Evelyn told him. "I'm dying. You told me that I should be worried about what you would do to me to get to my friends. It feels personal."

"I'm guessing it's personal when Elizabeth becomes involved." Emma told him.

Klaus sat on the bed next to Evelyn. "Elisaveta and I have come to a deal. No more hybrids in Mystic Falls, I get my family back, and I save Evelyn's life. Everyone comes full circle." He bit his wrist, offering it to Evelyn. "Unless you choose otherwise."

"I don't wanna die." Evelyn told them.

"There you go, then." Klaus told her. "Have at it."

Emma sat next to Evelyn, helping prop her up.

Evelyn took Klaus by the wrist, drinking his blood, transforming. She looked out of the window as she fed, seeing Morgana outside, watching. She took another look, but Morgana was gone. Evelyn was starting to believe that she hadn't seen her at all, but that it had been a hallucination.

...

 **Outside**

Damon and Elena walked up to the door.

"Thanks for picking me up." Elena told him.

"Anytime." Damon told her. "You gonna be okay?"

Elena sighed. "I'll survive. Somehow, I always do."

"You know, Stefan won this round for us today." Damon told her. "He pushed Klaus to the edge, and Klaus blinked."

"Well, his method sucked." Elena told him.

"Still, we needed it." Damon told her. "Klaus has been calling all the shots, and Stefan beat him at his own game. He was the better villain."

"Don't sound so impressed." Elena told him.

"Well, I can't help but be a little proud." Damon told her. "Really, tell me, are you gonna be okay?"

Damon caressed her face.

"You can't kiss me again." Elena told him.

"I know." Damon told her.

"I can't." Elena told him. "It's not right."

"It's right." Damon told her. "Just not right now."

Jeremy walked outside.

Elena looked at him worriedly. "Evelyn. Is she..."

Jeremy nodded. "She's gonna be fine. She wants to see you."

Elena sighed in relief, nodding.

Jeremy and Elena walked inside.

Damon watched them go, relieved himself that Evelyn was okay, impressed that Elizabeth had convinced Klaus to save her.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Foyer**

 **(Song:) Between - Courrier**

Jeremy, Emma and Elena were standing in the foyer.

Emma and Jeremy were embracing tightly.

"You're gonna have to let me go, eventually, Emma." Jeremy told her. "Especially when I can't feel my lungs."

Emma sighed, pulling away, looking at Elena behind him.

Elena shook her head, telling her not to tell him.

Emma looked back at Jeremy. "I'll miss you, Jer."

"Be safe, okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, okay, all right." Jeremy answered. "Alaric is waiting."

Jeremy walked toward the door.

Evelyn ran up the porch steps. "Good, you haven't left yet."

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"I came to say goodbye." Evelyn answered.

Evelyn and Jeremy embraced for a long moment, pulling away.

Jeremy grabbed his stuff, looking at Emma, Elena and Evelyn one last time, walking out of the door, to the car.

Emma, Elena and Evelyn looked at each other for a long moment.

Emma looked at Elena numbly, still disapproving, turning around, starting to walk upstairs without a word.

"Emma, wait." Elena told her.

Emma ignored her, walking upstairs.

Elena and Evelyn looked at each other sadly.

...

 **Outside**

Jeremy and Alaric were packing up the car, getting ready to leave.

Jeremy felt as if they were being watched, looking toward where Isabella was standing in hiding, watching them. "Isabella?"

"What?" Alaric asked.

Jeremy and Alaric exchanged a look, looking toward where Isabella had been.

Isabella had disappeared.

Jeremy was confused. "Uh, nothing. I must've imagined it." He chuckled. "Let's go."

Jeremy and Alaric got into the car, driving away.

Isabella stepped out of hiding, watching them go. "See you around Gilbert."

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

Caroline woke up in bed, seeing that she was alone, looking around at the birthday presents strewn around. She saw the charm bracelet on the nightstand next to her, picking it up, holding it close to her. She put the bracelet on.

...

 **Wickery Bridge**

Emma was sitting on the hillside of the bridge. She saw someone on the bridge, walking closer to Isabella. "You're not going to jump, are you?"

Isabella sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here because I almost died here." Emma answered. "What's your excuse?"

Isabella sighed. "This dimmer switch is a bitch." Emma chuckled at the way she had said it. "One minute, I can feel nothing at all, and it feels good. And then the other minute, I'm feeling too much, and it's like it's crushing me down. I've been holding onto the girl that died when I became a vampire. The girl that had a normal life other than she had just lost her husband and daughter."

"You're not that girl anymore, Isabella." Emma told her. "It's okay if you want to let her go."

"Is it?" Isabella asked. "Because I fell like I've-I've disappointed her. Like... like I disappointed them. My mom."

Emma sighed. "Well, my input is... that this girl that you're becoming? It's not because of you. It's not your fault. It's because of Klaus and all the things that he made you do. And all of your friends turning their backs on you because they thought that you couldn't be trusted."

"I don't know if I can." Isabella told her.

"If you're having an existential crisis of this magnitude, you're not as far gone as you think." Emma told her. "You're not as far gone as we all thought. See, with Stefan, it's different. Because he has his dimmer switch, he has his emotions, but they're all dialed to rage and revenge. You? You're trying to come back, but you don't know where to begin. So maybe you begin by letting the girl that you used to be, the girl that died, go. Let me help you." She grabbed four flowers, holding them in front of them, turning to Alex. "Here lies Isabella Salvatore. A fun wife, an amazing friend, and an incredible mother and big sister." Isabella smiled a small smile. Emma threw the flowers into the water below the bridge. "Now what you do with your vampire life, as a new Isabella Salvatore... it's up to you. That will define who you are as a vampire."

"Great." Isabella told her sarcastically. "No pressure or anything."

They smiled small smiles.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Alaric was sitting at the bar, drinking.

Meredith arrived, sitting at the bar next to him. "Thank God. Another day drinker. I lost a patient. What's your excuse?"

"Uh, well, I put a kid on a plane." Alaric answered.

"Yours?" Meredith asked.

Alaric chuckled. "No. It's a long story."

"Then you should probably buy me a beer." Meredith told him.

They both looked at each other, laughing, smiling.

...

 **Woods**

Liz and Damon were walking up to a crime scene.

"A hiker called it in." Liz told him. "My guys got here first."

"Another hybrid?" Damon asked.

"That's what I thought at first." Liz told him. They pointed at the body lying on the ground in front of them with a stake in his heart. Meredith's ex-boyfriend. "Brian Walters, the medical examiner."

"What's with the stake?" Damon asked. "He's not a vampire."

"I know." Liz told him. "This was a murder."

Damon and Liz exchanged a confused look.


	13. The Ties That Bind

**Witch Dream**

 **Day - Mystic Falls Cemetery**

Sally walked through the cemetery, walking past a headstone for Sabrina Davidsons, her mother, Nicholas Davidsons, presumably her father, Sheila Bennett, Grams, Emily Bennett, and others. She saw a coffin sitting above ground, placing her hand on it.

Bonnie appeared behind her.

Sally turned to face her.

"I need help to figure out how to open it." Bonnie told her. "Can you help me?"

Sally turned to face the coffin, slowly opening it.

...

 **Coffin**

Sally was in the coffin, using her cell phone's screen to illuminate the inside of the casket. She was terrified, screaming for help, banging on the lid. "Let me out! Please! Oh, my God." She took a deep breath to calm down, closing her eyes to focus on a spell. "Fes patrus tribum, melan veras, et vasa quisa, exu quisa." She banged furiously on the coffin when the spell didn't work. She stopped, hearing footsteps outside the coffin. "Hey! I'm in here! I'm in here. I'm in here!"

Bonnie opened the coffin.

Sally looked at her in relief, breathing deeply.

...

 **Reality**

 **Day One**

 **Morning - Witch House - Basement**

Sally and Bonnie were standing together next to the coffins.

"I've been having these dreams for days now." Sally told her. "It's like the witches are trying to send me a message."

"Yeah, they seem to do that a lot." Bonnie told her. "Couldn't they make the messages a little easier to comprehend?"

Sally scoffed. "I wish."

Evelyn and Elena walked closer, looking at the coffins.

"I just can't believe that you guys kept this from mr this whole time." Elena told them.

"Stefan thought if you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you." Evelyn explained.

"Like Evelyn?" Elena asked. "And Jeremy? Oh, wait, he already tried to kill both of them."

"So, these are the rest of his family?" Sally asked.

"Yeah." Evelyn answered. "Elijah and two others. This one..." She looked down at the locked coffin. "Is the one we can't open." She tried and failed to open it just to prove her point. "We don't know who is in it, or what's in it, only that I think the witches are trying to tell us it'll help us kill Klaus."

Stefan walked in. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sally has been having the same dreams as I have, Stefan." Bonnie told him. "The witches want her to help me. And I needed Elena and Emma to know about the coffin."

"And I needed you to keep them out of it, Bonnie." Stefan told her.

"So what are you gonna do, Stefan?" Elena asked. "Are you gonna kidnap me, so that I won't tell anyone?"

"Don't tempt me, Elena." Stefan told her.

"Shut up, Stefan." Evelyn told him in annoyance.

Sally ignored them, picking up a grimoire, looking at Bonnie. "Is this the grimoire that you've been using the spells from to try and open the locked coffin?"

"Yeah." Bonnie answered. "I've tried all of them. Nothing is working."

Sally pointed at a symbol in the grimoire. "This symbol, it means a spell requires two generations of witches. We're only from one generation."

"Which means..." Bonnie trailed off.

"Which means that I can help you, but we need help from another witch, too." Sally answered. "And I don't have another generation of witches in my family. Both of my parents were witches, and both of them are dead."

Elena and Evelyn looked at Sally in sympathy.

Stefan sighed. "So, what other witch from another generation can help you two open the coffin?"

Sally looked at Bonnie. "Your mother."

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Evelyn, Sally, Bonnie and Elena were sitting at the table, looking through files to try to find Bonnie's mother.

"Los Alamitos?" Elena asked.

"Too old." Bonnie answered.

"Honolulu?" Elena asked.

"I wish." Bonnie told them.

"How many of these are there?" Emma asked.

"A lot." Sally answered. "I asked the sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the county."

"I know we haven't been able to really... that things had been weird, because of Jeremy, so, thank you for helping me with this." Bonnie told her. "I know you have a lot to deal with."

"There's nothing more important, Bonnie." Elena told her.

"It's surreal." Bonnie told them. "Having to track down a woman who bailed on her own kid."

"Emma and Elena would know how that feels, right, Elena?" Evelyn asked. Elena tilted her head at Evelyn. Evelyn looked at Bonnie and Sally. "You know that you don't have to help us with the coffin and Klaus, right? Let Stefan obsess over opening up the coffin. It doesn't have to fall on you."

"The coffin is spelled shut." Sally told them. "That makes it a witch problem. And the witches from the house won't let us sleep in peace without giving us witch dreams commanding us to do their bidding, so yes, it does fall on us."

Bonnie sighed. "I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later."

Damon walked in. "Sooner." Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High... blah blah blah." Damon handed Bonnie the paper. "A little compulsion helps speed up the research process."

Evelyn stood. "Yeah, you seem to be using a lot of compulsion lately."

Evelyn tried to walk out.

Damon grabbed her arm. "Evelyn , you can't be pissed at me forever."

"I'm sorry, have you seen any of my angry outbursts?" Evelyn replied.

"Compelling Jeremy was for the best." Damon told her.

"Yeah, taking his freedom really does sound like it's for the best." Evelyn told him sarcastically.

"Evelyn." Elena told her in warning.

Evelyn exhaled.

"This is her." Bonnie told them.

"Yep." Damon told them. "Road trip. I call shot gun."'

"Yeah, no." Elena told him, standing.

"Want me to hang out in the back with you?" Damon asked.

"You're not coming, Damon." Elena told him.

"Why?" Damon asked. "I'm the one who found her."

"Okay, Damon, look," Elena told him. "Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over 15 years. We don't need your snarky commentary narrating the experience."

Damon and Elena looked at each other for a long time.

"What's going on with you two?" Sally asked.

"It's definitely something a lot more than usual." Evelyn told them.

Damon looked at Evelyn, Bonnie and Sally. "We kissed. Now it's weird." Evelyn blinked, opening her mouth, but no sound came out. "Have a great trip."

Damon walked out, leaving.

Evelyn, Bonnie and Sally looked at Elena.

Elena sighed.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Liam and Caroline walked in.

"What do you want to show me, Liam?" Caroline asked in a complaint. "Just tell me. What is it?"

Liam stopped in the doorframe, looking forward. "Them."

Caroline followed Liam's gaze to Tyler and Rosie. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to get help." Rosie answered.

"Help?" Caroline repeated. "Help for what?"

"For me." Tyler answered. "I talked to Scott about what happened with Evelyn. Klaus told him to bite her, and he said no. And then... it just happened anyway. It was completely out of his control. I don't want that to happen to me if Klaus tells me to hurt one of my friends. Or you."

Rosie sighed. "Liam?"

Liam looked past Tyler toward the other doorway. "That's why they had me call him."

Bill walked in.

"Daddy?" Caroline asked.

"Hi, Caroline." Bill told her.

"I thought, since Dad can resist compulsion, maybe he could teach Tyler to resist the sire bond." Liam explained.

Caroline looked at Bill. "Can you help him?"

"I'm gonna try." Bill told them.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because he made a mistake and now he wants to make good." Bill answered. "And I understand that."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Code Red - The Boxer Rebellion**

Alaric and Dr. Meredith Fell were talking and drinking.

"Do you want anything else?" Alaric asked. "A beer?"

"I'd love one, but I've got rounds in fifteen minutes, and a drunk doctor is a bad doctor." Meredith told him.

"Well, depends on what kind of drunk you are." Alaric told her.

"Angry." Meredith answered. They laughed. "Thanks for lunch."

"Yeah, sure." Alaric told her. "So, next time, dinner?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Cool." Alaric told her. "Take care."

"Bye." Meredith told him. "Thanks."

Meredith walked away, passing Damon by on her way toward the door, leaving.

Damon walked up to Alaric. "Who's that?"

"My doctor." Alaric answered.

"She's a doctor?" Damon asked.

"Mm-hmm." Alaric answered.

"What's the damage?" Damon asked.

Alaric shook his head. "No damage."

"Come on, Ric, a fact of life." Damon told him. "A girl that hot, that smart... damage."

"Well, I'm looking for red flags." Alaric told him. "Her ex called her a psycho case the other day."

"Yeah, but if it comes from her ex, doesn't count." Damon told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Alaric told him.

Damon picked up a notebook from the table, opening it, tossing it to Alaric. "That's yours."

Alaric sighed. "I wonder what my exes would call me?"

"Nothing." Damon answered. "They're all dead."

Alaric gave him a look. "Huh. Well, her ex is the medical examiner so he is dead adjacent."

"She dated the medical examiner?" Damon asked.

"Mm-hmm." Alaric answered.

"Well, I don't think he's dead adjacent." Damon told him. "I think he's just dead."

"What?" Alaric asked.

Damon nodded. "Murdered. Sheriff is trying to keep a lid on it because he was staked in the chest like a vampire."

"Well, Meredith didn't say anything about that." Alaric told him.

"Well, red flag number two." Damon told him.

"Who do you think killed him?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know." Damon told him. "But if I was a cop, your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect."

Alaric frowned in confusion, troubled.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Evelyn's House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Lonely Boy - The Black Keys**

The loud rock music was playing from the stereo.

Evelyn was standing at a table, pouring herself a glass of bourbon, looking annoyed beyond compare.

Elizabeth walked in, closing the door behind her, looking at Evelyn. "Why did you call me to tell me to come here?"

Evelyn nodded toward the couches. "Why do you think?"

Evelyn took a drink.

Elizabeth looked toward where Klaus was sitting on one of the couches.

Klaus smirked.

Elizabeth sighed, walking closer. "What are you doing here, Klaus?"

"Enjoying our stalemate." Klaus answered.

Evelyn turned the music down. "What do you want?"

Klaus looked at Elizabeth . "The question is, what does your friend want? I saved Evelyn's life, my hybrids left town, and he's gone missing again. I can't seem to find him, and he won't answer my calls. So, please tell me where I can find him and what I need to do to get my family back."

"Well, see, Klaus..." Elizabeth trailed off, sitting down on the couch across from him. "I really have no idea where he is, because he's been avoiding me ever since I told him to give you your family back after you saved Evelyn after you put her life in danger. And he's not negotiating."

"And he understands that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not really sure of what he understands anymore." Elizabeth admitted. "But, funny thing... I can't seem to reach him, either, and the last time I had an actual civil conversation with him, he was about to kill your hybrid in the middle of a Founder's Party, if you could call that civil."

Klaus laughed. "Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for him? Any friends left?" Elizabeth shrugged. "And what about you, Elisaveta? Ever since the truth about why you saved me came out, are you gaining any trust or friendship of those closest to you?"

Elizabeth sighed, looking toward Evelyn.

Evelyn shrugged.

Elizabeth looked at Klaus. "I'm not talking to you about my life with my friends after almost every single one turned against me because of affiliation with you."

Klaus chuckled, looking down.

Evelyn sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes, looking at Klaus. "If you're not gonna kill either of us..." She nodded to the door. "There's the door."

Klaus smirked in amusement.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **On the Road - Bonnie's Car**

Bonnie was driving.

Elena was in the passenger seat.

Sally was in the backseat.

"I just can't believe that I'm actually going to see her." Bonnie told them. "Or meet her. Sort of. Since I don't really remember her."

"You don't really talk about her." Sally told her.

"What's to say?" Bonnie asked. "She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died." She looked at Elena. "Could we talk about you and Damon instead?"

"I'm not talking about it." Elena told them. "He kissed me. It's not gonna happen again."

"I mean, was it good?" Sally asked.

Elena sighed. "It doesn't matter."

Sally smirked. "That means it was."

"Yes, the kiss was good, but the reason behind it is horrible." Elena told them. "I mean, Stefan and Emma... neither of us have ever really had any closure with either of them, and because of Klaus..." She sighed. "Evelyn was right to tell me that I should never make a move on my feelings because of Emma. But it's just... I don't know what to do anymore."

"Is that why Evelyn refused to come with us?" Sally asked. "Because you didn't listen to her?"

"That, and because I had Damon compel Jeremy to leave town." Elena answered. "Evelyn has every reason to be angry at me, and she is. And I can't even blame her."

Sally sighed.

Bonnie's phone rang. She checked to see who was calling. "Oh. It's Stefan. I told him I'd call him as soon as I got the address."

"Ignore him." Sally told her. "Bonnie, your about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years. I'm not letting anyone ruin that moment."

"Yeah, but he's gonna keep at it until I pick up." Bonnie told them.

"Fine." Elena told them, taking Bonnie's phone, answering. "What?"

"Where are you?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie and I are gonna spend the night at the lake house, while we wait for Sheriff Forbes to give us new addresses." Elena told him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Stefan asked.

"No, Stefan, I'm not." Elena answered. "We need a night off from your insanity."

"Klaus is getting antsy." Stefan told her. "He knows that we're stalling. We need to move faster."

"Well, we're doing everything we can." Elena told him. "So, could you maybe not call every five minutes?"

Stefan was in the Gilbert House's kitchen. "Sure, Elena. Whatever you say."

They hung up.

Stefan picked up Abby's file, looking at the North Carolina address on it.

...

 **North Carolina**

 **Abby's House - Outside - Scott's Car**

Scott was sitting in his car, on the phone.

Klaus's voice was on the other line. "How's life on the road?"

Scott was still irritated with Klaus after what he made him do. "Scenic. How's life in Mystic Falls without any hybrids?"

Klaus was sitting at a table in the Grill. "Boring. For now. But there's no need to say the word to bring all of you back. I've been making friends with the town civil servants. There's a deputy, obnoxiously chatty, but useful nonetheless."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Look, why can't you just use one of your other hybrids to do your dirty work? Don't you think I've done enough harm?"

Klaus chuckled. "Scott. You're still angry about me making you bite your new friend, Evelyn Zhu, and your current mission will go against your girlfriend, the witch, Sally Davidsons. Also a former friend of yours. I actually like you, Scott, compared to my other hybrids. That's why I'm using you. I would prefer to have one more Thompson werewolf, but he's been on the run ever since you let him get away while you had still been in transition, before you were sired."

"That's right." Scott told him, smirking smugly, shaking his head. "I have no idea where Derek is."

"And I believe you." Klaus told him. "Derek Sampson is smart. He would do anything necessary to stay hidden from me, including cutting his ties with you so that you wouldn't be able to tell me his location. Are you clear on what you need to do?"

Scott sighed in annoyance. "I got it covered."

...

 **Bonnie's Car**

Bonnie was driving.

Elena was in the passenger seat.

Sally was in the backseat.

They pulled up to Abby's House.

"Cute house." Sally told them.

"Yeah, in the middle of nowhere." Bonnie agreed.

"You ready?" Elena asked.

Bonnie nodded.

...

 **Outside**

Bonnie, Elena and Sally got out of the car, walking up to the door.

A teenage boy walked up the stairs beside them. "Hey, there."

The girls looked at him.

"Hey, we're looking for, um, Abby Wilson." Elena told him.

"She not home." The boy told them. "There anything I can do for you?"

"It's okay, we can come back." Bonnie told him, starting to walk away.

Sally grabbed her arm to stop her.

The boy looked at Bonnie. "I'm sorry, but you look so familiar."

Bonnie hesitated awkwardly. "Um, Abby is my mom."

The boy looked at them in surprise. "Oh. I'm Jamie. You guys wanna come inside? Right this way."

Jamie walked inside.

Elena, Bonnie and Sally exchanged a look, following him inside.

...

 **Inside - Kitchen**

Jamie and the girls were standing, waiting.

Jamie looked through the fridge. "You guys sure you don't want anything? We got fresh OJ, coconut water, some mango guava something."

"Water is fine." Sally told him.

"Cool." Jamie told them.

"So, are we, like, related?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, nah." Jamie answered, bringing water for them. "Abby's not my mom."

Elena gave Bonnie a teasing look about Jamie not being related to her. "Oh, good."

Bonnie tilted her head at her.

Sally smiled a small smile.

"Yeah, she dated my old man back in the day." Jamie told them. "He's kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up, she took me in. Put me through school. Didn't freak out when I totaled her car. Twice."

Bonnie nodded awkwardly. "She sounds... great."

Jamie gestured between Bonnie and Sally. "What about you two? Are you guys related?"

"Yeah, actually." Sally answered. "Very, very distantly, but yeah."

Jamie nodded. "Cool."

Abby walked in. "Jamie? Whose car's out front?"

Abby stopped when she saw the girls waiting for her.

"That's mine." Bonnie answered. "I'm Bonnie. Your daughter."

Abby wasn't that surprised, nodding. "Hello, Bonnie."

Bonnie barely managed a small, nervous smile.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Isabella was standing at the table, drinking bourbon from a glass.

Damon walked in. "There you are."

Isabella turned to face him. "Here I am. Now go away."

"That's actually not an option." Damon told her. "I need your help."

"With what?" Isabella asked, putting her glass down, walking closer, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"Just some simple things." Damon told her. "Maybe to help with a fire at the old abandoned witch house and helping me open a locked coffin of Klaus'."

Isabella raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You know where Stefan hid the coffins?"

"Did I forget to tell you that?" Damon asked sarcastically. "So you want to help open a locked one that won't open?"

"Why won't it open?" Isabella asked.

"It's closed with a spell, and Bonnie thinks that whatever is in it, that it can help us kill Klaus." Damon answered.

"Bonnie?" Isabella repeated. She took a deep breath, shaking her head in confusion. "Who all knows about this?"

"Well, Stefan, Bonnie, Emma, Elizabeth, Evelyn..." Damon trailed off, looking up, thinking. "We were the first ones to know. Sally Davidsons was dragged into the mess because the witch spirits at the house kept giving her witch dreams and wouldn't leave her alone about it. Bonnie and Sally told Elena this morning. That's a long list, but that's not everyone that we know in our crazy little supernatural world."

Isabella nodded sarcastically, rolling her eyes, turning away to pick up her glass, taking a drink. "Want some?"

"Bourbon?" Damon asked.

"Of course." Isabella answered in a sweet voice, pouring him a glass, holding it out for him to take teasingly.

Damon took the glass, drinking. "So, I talked to Emma."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Of course you did. And let me guess. She told you that I'm not as far gone as we all thought and she told you that she wants to help me return to my happy go-lucky former self."

"Pretty much." Damon answered, taking a drink. "But she also said that it's hard for you right now because there's still that dimmer switch that wants to be flipped all the way off, but you're fighting to leave it on. There's a good girl." Isabella rolled her eyes, taking a drink. "So, you wanna stay here and wallow in your guilt and self-loathing and the confusing feelings of the dimmer switch, or are you willing to get out of here and help me?"

Isabella sighed, slowly placing her glass down on the table, looking at Damon, shrugging. "Sure. Why not? I'm bored anyway."

"Then come on." Damon told her. "Oh, and we might make a few stops along the way, just to warn you."

"Whatever." Isabella told him, picking up her leather jacket, pulling it on, shrugging. "Are we going or not?"

Isabella walked out, leaving.

Damon smirked, following her, leaving.

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Rosie was setting up chairs in the cellar.

Caroline, Liam, Tyler and Bill were watching.

"I got brand new chains." Rosie told them. She looked at Tyler. "You're stronger than me. Stronger chains are required."

Tyler was chaining himself up, with Bill helping along the way.

"How do you know this is gonna work?" Caroline asked.

"It's a process." Bill answered. "It took decades to train myself to resist compulsion. Brain's like a muscle. The more you use it, the more it can do." Rosie backed away to stand next to Caroline and Liam. Liam was sitting on the steps, putting down his bag. "The sire bond, at its core, is about one thing." Bill went to the other side to chain Tyler. "Gratitude. You believe you owe Klaus your life. Ask yourself why."

"I was cursed." Tyler answered. "Every full moon, I had to change into a wolf. Klaus took that away."

Rosie sighed. She was still cursed.

"He freed you from your pain, you feel indebted to him." Bill summarized. "To break the sire bond, you gotta make yourself turn. Own your pain, then you'll owe Klaus nothing, and you'll be free."

"But how can he turn?" Liam asked. "It's not a full moon."

"Obviously." Rosie told them.

"He doesn't need one." Bill told them. He looked at Tyler. "You're a hybrid now, right? I mean, you can turn at will or not, am I right?"

"Yeah." Tyler answered. "But I don't know how to just... start."

"You're making excuses." Bill told him.

"You don't understand." Tyler told him. "When I turn, I break every bone in my body." He looked at his cousin. "Rosie still has to go through that."

Rosie nodded absentmindedly.

"You asked for my help, and this is the only way." Bill told him. "How badly do you want your freedom?"

Both Bill and Tyler looked over to Caroline, Liam and Rosie.

Tyler nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." Bill replied.

Rosie knew this was gonna be a lot harder than they were making it out to be.

Bill stood on the other side of Caroline.

Tyler backed away. The chains were rubbing on the stone ground. He pulled on his chains once, and then lowered his head, trying to concentrate. He looked up, opening his eyes. They were glowing gold with amber flecks. Tyler gasped in pain. His arm twisted, breaking, making him scream in pain.

Rosie winced at having to watch his pain.

...

 **North Carolina**

 **Abby's House - Living Room**

Bonnie was holding a picture of Jamie dressed in a graduation gown in her hands.

Sally walked closer. "How are you holding up?"

Bonnie put the picture down. "I'll be fine. I'm not here to get my mom back. We're just here to get her help."

Abby walked in. "So, I hope you guys are hungry, 'cause... food has always been my go-to ice-breaker."

"You have a really beautiful home." Sally told her.

"You're so sweet." Abby told her. "Just like your mom."

Sally looked at her in surprise. "You knew my mom?"

Abby nodded. "Sabrina Davidsons. She was my best friend, but she was also my family."

"So, you left all of your family in Mystic Falls." Bonnie told her.

"I had to leave Mystic Falls." Abby told them. "Fifteen years ago, a vampire came to town, looking for the Doppelganger. No one could manage to kill him. So I lured him out of town and cast a spell to desiccate him in a crypt in Charlotte."

Bonnie and Sally realized who she was talking about.

Sally nodded. "Mikael. He was an Original vampire."

"It took every ounce of power I had." Abby told them. "Almost killed me. I recovered. But my magic didn't. My powers never came back."

"And neither did you." Bonnie told her.

"It wasn't that simple." Abby told them.

"It wasn't?" Bonnie asked. "You cast a spell, put Mikael down and then... what? You had to teach Jamie how to drive?"

"Bonnie..." Sally trailed off.

Bonnie shook her head. "This was a mistake. She has no magic. She can't help us."

Bonnie turned to leave.

Abby walked closer, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Bonnie, wait, please. Don't go. Talk to me. Please?" She looked between them. "I'm sorry that I left my family. But I think I can help you now."

...

 **Outside**

Elena walked toward a derelict barn. She felt as if someone was watching her, looking around in confusion.

Stefan appeared behind her.

Elena turned to face him, jumping in surprise.

"Hi, Elena." Stefan told her. "Nice lake house."

Elena sighed.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Outside**

Elizabeth pulled up her car to the hospital.

Damon was in the passenger seat.

Isabella was in the backseat. "So why are we here?"

"Because Ric's new little girlfriend could possibly be a serial killer who killed her ex with a stake in the heart, even though he was human." Damon answered.

Isabella looked at him in surprise. "Ric's new little girlfriend? And, uh, possible serial killer? Did you seriously just use those words in the same sentence?"

Elizabeth smirked. "Did you miss humanity?"

Isabella sighed. "Not the confusion or the pain."

"Oh, I know, sister." Elizabeth told her teasingly. "So hard. Let's go." Damon and Elizabeth got out of the car, leaving Isabella stunned in the backseat. Elizabeth looked at Isabella. "Are you coming or not?"

Isabella sighed, getting out of the car.

Elizabeth Damon and Isabella walked toward the hospital.

...

 **Inside**

Isabella, Damon and Elizabeth walked in.

"Why are you bugging about this chick anyway?" Isabella asked.

"Because maybe I don't want Ric to be dating a potential homicidal maniac." Damon answered.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked. "He's best friends with one."

Damon stopped walking, narrowing his eyes at Elizabeth sarcastically. "Ha. Good one." He looked at Isabella. "Try not to eat anyone while I'm gone."

Isabella gave him a sarcastic look.

Damon smirked, walking down the hallway.

Elizabeth followed him.

Isabella looked around, seeing the hospital blood bank down the way, hesitating, walking toward the blood bank to get a blood bag.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon and Elizabeth walked toward Meredith.

"You know, we never got a chance to officially meet, Dr..." Damon trailed off, looking at her name tag. "Fell."

"You're Alaric's friend, right?" Meredith asked. "Damon Salvatore. I saw you at the Council meeting." She looked at Elizabeth. "And your his friend, Elizabeth Pierce. You're Emma and Elena Gilbert's older half sibling, right?"

Elizabeth remembered that the town of Mystic Falls, the ones that didn't know the truth, thought that Emma was her half sibling, nodding. "Yeah, of course."

"You were the doctor that was taking care of Emma when she came in on the senior prank night." Damon remembered.

Meredith nodded. "I've been taking care of Emma a lot here recently. I'm assuming that's why you're here."

"Yeah, actually, it is." Elizabeth told her. "We've been noticing something off with her a lot here recently. We're really worried about her. I was hoping that you could shed a little light on that."

Meredith nodded, walking toward a file room.

Damon and Elizabeth followed her.

...

 **File Room**

Meredith was looking through a cabinet of files.

Damon and Elizabeth walked closer.

"What are you looking for?" Damon asked.

"Emma's file." Meredith answered. "She is technically of age, and though she asked me to keep her visits a secret, I do need a little help with some of her family history and whatnot. She's not very forthcoming."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "You can say that again." Meredith continued to look. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry about your boyfriend. Animal attack. Brutal."

Meredith looked up awkwardly. "Ex-boyfriend. And thanks. I'm still kind of processing."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Damon told her. "You know, we have more than one reason for coming to see you, and it's not just because of Emma."

"I figured as much." Meredith told them.

"You know, I just thought we'd come by and tell you, that it wasn't an animal attack." Damon told her. He pulled out a file of papers, showing her. "But then I realized. You signed the death certificate."

"Would you rather I say, he was staked like a vampire?" Meredith asked.

"Wasn't he the guy, that coined the phrase animal attack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why do you even care?" Meredith asked.

"Because Ric likes you, and you're Emma's doctor." Damon answered. "And, if you are a psychopath, that would really suck."

"You think I killed my ex-boyfriend?" Meredith asked.

"I think psychopaths are incredibly high-maintenance." Elizabeth told her.

"If you care about Alaric, go figure out how he came into the ICU on his death-bed and walked out an hour later without a scratch." Meredith told them. "And if you care about your half sister, go ask Emma what she's really been up to for the last couple of months."

Elizabeth took this seriously. "Fair enough."

Damon and Elizabeth turned to leave.

Meredith hit a button that released a fog into the room from the vents over Damon and Elizabeth's heads.

Damon and Elizabeth couldn't breathe when the fog entered their lungs, and when it touched their skin, they started to burn, coughing.

"What the hell?" Damon asked.

"Vervain." Meredith answered.

Damon and Elizabeth fell unconscious due to inhaling the vervain.

...

Damon and Elizabeth were still unconscious.

Meredith knelt next to them, taking Elizabeth's jacket sleeve off to take a sample of her blood. She took Damon's jacket sleeve off to take a sample of his blood as well. She hit the button to turn the vervain vents off.

...

 **Blood Bank**

Isabella had just finished a blood bag, looking refreshed, tossing it into the trash can. She saw a mirror on the door of one of the fridges, looking at her reflection to see a blood spot on the corner of her lips, using her forefinger to wipe it away cleanly. She pulled her hair out of the collar of her jacket, smiling, walking away.

...

 **Hallway**

Isabella walked out of the blood bank, down the hallway.

Meredith walked out of the file room. She saw Isabella walking toward her, looking at her curiously. "Elena?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at her. "Sorry. Wrong sibling."

"Oh, you must be Isabella." Meredith told her. "Alaric has told me a lot about you."

Isabella raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're the girl he likes?"

Meredith blushed in slight embarrassment, nodding in amusement. "Meredith. But, yeah, I guess so."

Isabella remembered the suspicion Elizabeth and Damon had over Meredith. "You know Damon Salvatore and Elizabeth Pierce, right? They're my friends. I've been looking for them."

Meredith let her smile fade, nodding, looking suspicious. "Yeah, actually, I know them. But I know Elizabeth's half sister better. Emma? Gilbert. I'm her doctor." Isabella nodded. "They came by asking about her case. I actually just talked to them, but they left."

Isabella knew that she was lying, looking down the hallway behind her. "Really?" She looked at Meredith. "Where'd they go? They're supposed to be my ride home."

Meredith slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry. I really couldn't tell you. But I have to go tend to patients. They need help with a little saving."

Isabella nodded. "Of course. Go ahead."

Meredith walked away down the hallway past Isabella and Emma.

Isabella turned to watch her go in suspicion, turning back to the door of the file room, walking toward the door.

...

 **File Room**

Damon and Elizabeth were still unconscious.

Isabella walked in, stepping over Damon's legs to get inside, turning around to face them. "You've got to be kidding me." Isabella knelt in front of them, trying to wake them up. "Damon. Elizabeth, come on. Get up. What are you, dead? Come on." She sighed in annoyance, slapping them both in the face. "Get up!"

Damon and Elizabeth woke up, groaning in pain.

"Ow." Elizabeth told her halfheartedly. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up." Isabella told them simply, innocently.

"So you slap us?" Damon asked skeptically.

Isabella looked up at the ceiling like she was thinking, nodding. "Yep."

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler was on his hands and knees now, every single one of his ribs breaking. His spine broke.

The others were watching.

Liam looked away.

Tyler's arm twisted backwards again, making him groan a scream of pain. Tyler stopped the transformation, looking up, shaking his head. "I can't. I can't."

"Try harder." Bill told him.

"Can't he rest for one second?" Rosie asked, standing.

"We're doing this my way, Rosie." Bill told her. "If you, Caroline and Liam can't handle it, go."

"He's right, guys." Tyler told them weakly. "Just go."

"No, Tyler." Caroline told him, standing.

Tyler cut her off. "Go, guys."

Caroline looked at Liam and Rosie, gesturing toward the door.

Rosie shook her head. "No."

Caroline looked at Liam, nodding to Rosie.

Liam nodded.

Caroline and Liam both grabbed one of Rosie's arms, pulling her out of the cellar.

Liam's bag was still on the steps.

Bill picked up an ax, hitting Tyler repeatedly with it.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked incredulously. "What the hell, man?"

"Does it bother you?" Bill asked.

"Knock it off!" Tyler told him.

"Good." Bill told him. "Get angry. It's in you. You know it is."

Bill tried to strike Tyler again.

Tyler stood, rushing toward him, but the chains stopped him. "I said, knock it off!"

"Your bond to Klaus is putting my children in danger." Bill told him. "Either you turn, or I kill you right here, right now."

Tyler backed away, sighing, knowing that Bill was right. He didn't want to endanger anyone else. He started to turn again. His bones broke faster than before, making him scream in agony. He looked up, transforming.

...

 **North Carolina**

 **Abby's House - Living Room**

Abby, Bonnie and Sally were sitting at the table, talking, drinking tea.

"You've grown into such beautiful young women." Abby told them.

"Please, just stop with the muffins and the compliments." Bonnie told her. "I just wanna know the truth. Why didn't you come home?"

Abby sighed. "I had no magic. I was in a new city and I realized I had a chance to be somebody else. To be Abby Wilson, the woman... not Abby Bennett, the witch. I'm not proud of what I did, Bonnie. I ran. I know I ran. But you had your dad and your Grams." She looked at Sally. "You had your mother, and your father. And, let's face it, Grams, Nicholas and Sabrina are way better at this stuff then I am."

Sally was surprised. "You don't know?"

Abby looked at them in confusion. "What?" Bonnie and Sally looked at each other sadly. Abby realized that Grams, Nicholas and Sabrina were dead, tears in her eyes. "How?"

Sakura looked down. "My dad, he, uh... he died when I was a kid. A car accident. And my mom, she was killed by a vampire because she didn't do what the vampire wanted."

Abby looked at Sally sadly in regret.

Sally had tears in her eyes.

Bonnie had tears glistening, also. "Grams and I were doing a rough spell. And we both exhausted ourselves. Her more than me."

Abby started to cry. "Well, they raised both of you right. I'm sure, they would've been proud of you. Well, now you know my whole story."

Bonnie nodded, wiping her tears away. "Yep."

"How's about you tell me yours?" Abby asked. "What brings you to me?"

"It was a dream, actually." Sally answered. "I thought, you were supposed to help us. But if you don't have any magic, it's..."

"Not spells, no." Abby told them. "But... I'm not completely useless. I mean, the earth still provides herbs and such. There might be something I can do."

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't think so."

Abby took both of their hands. "Girls. Please. Let me help you."

...

 **Barn**

Elena and Stefan were standing in the barn and talking.

"So, what did you think, I wouldn't find out?" Stefan asked.

"Honestly, I didn't care." Elena told him.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you in the loop, Elena." Stefan told her.

"Yeah, because now you can't do whatever you want." Elena told him.

Stefan kicked a chair, breaking it. "Damn it!"

Jamie walked in. "Hey! Everything all right out here?"

Elena looked at him in concern. "Hey, Jamie, go back inside, okay? Please, trust me, it's better off for you there."

"I don't think so." Jamie told him, walking toward Stefan.

"I'd listen to her." Stefan told him. "Get back upstairs, man."

"I said, I don't think so." Jamie told him.

Stefan gripped him by the throat, compelling him. "Go back upstairs, before I tear your damn throat out. Do you understand me?"

Stefan let go of him.

Jamie walked out, leaving.

Elena looked at Stefan incredulously. "I don't think you've realized how bad you've gotten!"

"It's the way it has to be, Elena." Stefan told her.

Elena nodded sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, right. Out-villain the villain. I get it."

Jamie walked in with a shotgun. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Jamie, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"What I was told." Jamie answered. "He's not supposed to be here."

"Elena, he's compelled." Stefan told her.

Jamie shot Stefan with the shotgun, making him fall.

Elena watched in shock.

...

 **Inside**

Bonnie and Sally had been drinking their tea with Abby, having heard the gunshot.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

Bonnie and Sally stood, but they were very dizzy and woozy, looking faint.

Sally looked at Abby in realization weakly. "The tea... you drugged us."

Abby stood. "I'm so sorry."

Bonnie and Sally tried to stay standing, but as a result of being drugged by Abby made them fall unconscious.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Alaric's Loft**

 **(Song:) Money Saves - Delta Spirit**

Alaric and Emma were training.

Evelyn was watching.

Alaric looked at Emma. "Nice. You're getting better."

"She's actually teaching me a few moves I didn't know." Alaric told them.

Emma smirked, shrugging. "What can I say? I had to do something during the summer things went to hell."

"Sure it's life that you wanted to protect your family from your crazy vampire friends?" Evelyn asked. "Like Damon, for example, who turned his back on you and kissed Elena after he compelled Jeremy to leave town."

Alaric looked at Evelyn in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah." Evelyn answered. They continued to watch Alaric and Emma train while they talked. "You know, I knew that Elena had feelings for Damon even before all of this crap with Klaus and his compulsion went down. And I told her specifically not to act on her feelings because it would crush you. But of course. If she didn't listen to me about taking away Jeremy's freedom of choice, why would she listen to me about sparing you pain?"

Alaric gave her a look. "It's not Elena's fault, Evelyn."

"I know that." Evelyn told them. "But she's not completely Miss Innocent in all of this, either."

Damon and Elizabeth walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked.

Elizabeth looked around. "Um, looking for a bunny. You're good. For now."

"Are you still obsessed with Meredith?" Alaric asked. "I mean, don't you have an Original vampire to care about?"

Alaric and Emma stopped training.

"Uh, ah ah." Elizabeth told them. "You two better keep working out. You're gonna wanna buff up, if you're gonna hang around Meredith Fell. Self-defense and all."

Damon poured himself a drink.

"What's your problem?" Emma asked.

"Your doctor vervained us and then she blood jacked us." Damon answered.

"What?" Alaric asked. "I mean, when did you even see her?"

"When we went to the hospital, to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend." Damon answered. "Which, by the way, very sensitive subject."

"What the hell are you doing?" Alaric asked.

"Why are you mad at us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Damon, I told you I'd handle this." Alaric told him.

"We proved your theory." Damon told him. "Diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome."

Elizabeth looked at Emma. "By the way, she had some pretty interesting things to say about you."

Emma was nervous about them talking to Meredith about her case, sighing. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Oh, hell, yes, we're gonna talk about it." Elizabeth answered. "And you're not gonna weasel your way out of talking about it like you're so good at doing."

Evelyn looked at Emma in confusion.

Emma sighed, deflecting the subject. "I need water."

Emma walked away, leaving the others confused.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **North Carolina**

 **Abby's House - Barn**

Jamie was tying Elena's hands behind her to a post.

Stefan was lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

Elena looked at Jamie. "Why are you doing this?"

"Stop moving." Jamie told her.

"Jamie, let me go." Elena told him. "Jamie, he needs help!"

Abby was struggling to pull both the unconscious Bonnie and Lindsey toward her car outside. "Jamie!"

Elena saw them, worried. "Sally? Bonnie!"

Jamie was holding the shotgun, running outside toward Abby to help her load Bonnie and Sally into the car.

Elena struggled against the ropes tying her to the post.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Woods - Liam's Car**

Liam had made it to his car in the woods, sitting in the driver's seat, looking around, realizing that he had forgotten his bag back at the cellar, sighing in frustration, getting out of the car, closing the door, heading back toward the cellar.

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler was turning, screaming and groaning in pain. He was completely taken over by the wolf inside. He ripped the steel chains out of the walls.

The chains nearly hit Bill.

Bill ducked. "Oh, my God."

Tyler was fighting against the wolf inside. "These chains aren't strong enough. You need to leave. Run!"

Bill ran away toward the door.

Tyler completely transformed into a wolf, rushing toward Bill.

...

 **Woods**

Liam heard the growling and screaming from outside, realizing that Bill was in trouble, running closer to the Lockwood Cellar, down the steps.

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Liam ran inside to see Wolf!Tyler attacking Bill, slashing into him and biting him, horrified and worried. "Dad!"

Liam ran toward his bag on the floor, kneeling next to it, rummaging through it.

Wolf!Tyler looked up at Liam, growling.

Liam looked at him nervously, pulling out a cologne bottle, shaking it.

Wolf!Tyler ran closer.

Liam sprayed him with the bottle in one long stream.

The spray seemed to be laced with vervain and/or wolfsbane. It burned Wolf!Tyler to the point where he had to back away and whimper in pain.

Liam hurriedly crawled toward Bill, pulling him the rest of the way out of the cellar out to the steps outside.

Wolf!Tyler lunged toward them.

Liam slammed the door in his face.

...

 **Outside**

Wolf!Tyler tried to force the door open.

Liam used both arms to hold the door close, putting his back against it as leverage to keep him inside. He looked at his unconscious father on the concrete ground. "Daddy?"

Wolf!Tyler growled, hitting against the door hard enough to move Liam, making hi, slide forward and making him scream in shock.

Liam grabbed a wooden plank, making it block the door.

Wolf!Tyler hit against the door, making Liam jump back, but the plank held the door shut.

Liam ran toward Bill on the ground, pulling his arm over his shoulder, pulling him up the stairs. "Daddy, come on, please."

...

 **Woods**

Bill was barely unconscious, bleeding out.

Liam pulled him through the woods. He kept pulling Bill along, his weight being enough to make him almost fall, but he regained his balance. "Dad!"

Liam got him and Bill to his car, putting Bill in the passenger seat of his car, running toward the driver's seat of the car.

...

 **Liam's Car**

Bill was bleeding and unconscious in the passenger seat.

Liam got into the driver's seat, starting the car.

Wolf!Tyler jumped up onto the hood of the car, growling, startling Liam enough to make him scream once in shock and fear.

Liam put the car in drive. "I'm sorry, Tyler."

Liam drove straight ahead, making Wolf!Tyler fumble over the roof of the car and fall to the ground. He drove away, leaving.

...

 **North Carolina**

 **Night - Street**

Scott was leaning against the side of his car.

Abby pulled up behind his car, getting out, walking toward Scott.

"So?" Luke Scott .

"They didn't tell me where the coffins are." Abby told him. "The vampire showed up."

"Did Jamie take care of him?" Luke asked.

"He did." Abby answered. "But they're not gonna talk now. There's no way. I tried."

Bonnie and Sally got out of the car.

Sally saw Scott standing next to Abby, looking at him in surprise, but wasn't completely shocked that Klaus was using him to get to them. "Scott?"

Scott looked at them in regret, turning to look at Abby. "Well, you should try again."

Abby walked toward Bonnie and Sally.

"What did you do to us?" Sally asked.

"You'll be fine." Abby told them. "But don't try any spells. The herbs, the drug I put in your tea, it muted your magic."

Bonnie looked around. "Where's Elena?"

"She'll be fine too." Abby told them. "Girls, listen to me. I need your help. I need you to tell me where those coffins are."

"Why?" Sally asked.

"Because if you don't, that guy compelled Jamie to kill himself." Abby answered.

Sally looked at Scott in surprise, knowing that he wasn't doing this of his own free will.

Scott looked down.

Bonnie was sympathetic for all of the parties involved, but refused to play along to Klaus's games. "We can't. This goes beyond you and us."

Abby sneakily took her phone out, holding it low so Scott couldn't see it, starting to type a text message. "All you need to do, is tell me where they are. Then we'll have held up our end of the bargain. Please."

Abby showed Bonnie and Sally her phone.

The text message read:

 **Warn your friends.**

...

 **Abby's House - Barn**

Elena was moving her hands up and down so the rope tying her was rubbing on the post she was tied to.

Stefan was still lying on the ground.

"I've almost got it." Elena told him, trying to cut the rope with a nail on the post.

Jamie walked in. "Abby hasn't called yet."

"Jamie, please, just let us go." Elena told him.

Jamie cocked his gun. "No! Please don't do anything. Look, I don't know why I shot him, I don't know why I'm holding this gun, but if you move or do anything, I gonna shoot him again."

"Okay, I won't." Elena told him. "Who gave you that gun?"

"A guy came by earlier today, and he gave me a wooden buckshot and told me if anyone got in our way, I'm supposed to shoot him." Jamie told her.

"What else did he say?" Elena asked.

"If Abby didn't find the location of some coffins, I'm supposed to shoot myself." Jamie answered.

"What about me?" Elena asked. "What did he say about me?"

"I'm not supposed to hurt you." Jamie told her.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked. "Because these ropes are so tight, that it is hurting me." Jamie walked closer, concerned. Elena released herself from the cut rope, grabbing the gun from Jamie, hitting him in the head with the butt of the shotgun hard enough to make him fall unconscious. She dropped the gun, walking toward Stefan quickly, kneeling next to him. "What can I do to help?"

"Every time I move, the wood shifts inside of me." Stefan told her. "I can feel it scraping against my heart. You need to get the pieces out."

Elena nodded, reaching into his wounds to take out the wooden pieces.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Witch House - Basement**

Morgana, Evelyn and Emma walked downstairs into the basement.

The coffins were hidden.

They heard approaching footsteps.

Klaus walked in. "What took you so long?" They looked at him cautiously. "Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less."

The candle light flared.

Klaus fell to his knees, screaming in pain.

Morgana smiled, looking around. "Thank you, witches."

Evelyn chuckled. "Yeah, insulting a bunch of dead witches? Not smart."

Klaus breathed heavily. "Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or dead, they care about their own." The witches caused him pain. "A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants..." Klaus groaned in pain. "And I have no problem in killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, our hybrid friend Scott Jackson is prepared to end the Bennett and Davidsons lines, whether he wants to kill them or not." Emma glared at Klaus in anger for using Scott to hurt her and her friends again, taking a step closer. Morgana put a hand in front of her to stop her. Evelyn was worried. The candles died down. Klaus was no longer in pain. He slowly stood. "Now, please, show me the coffins." Three of the coffins appeared. "Here we are." Klaus noticed the last, locked coffin was missing. "Where's the fourth? Show me!"

"Well, here's the thing." Morgana told him. "They can't. It's not here."

"What did you do?" Klaus asked.

"Well, Bonnie gave us the heads-up." Evelyn told him.

"I will tear you, limb from limb." Klaus told them, walking forward. They backed away. "And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your hearts from your chests."

"Sorry." Emma told him. "The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all."

Elizabeth walked in. "I told you that I would get you your family back if you saved Evelyn's life, Klaus." Klaus turned to face her. "The only reason that the others are even letting you take Elijah and your other two brothers is because I want to honor that deal. But they took the locked coffin, and they won't even tell me where it is. Probably because when it comes to you, I'm still a liability. I know that you wanted your family back, and now you have them. But something tells me you want what's in that coffin a lot more. You want it back? Stop using our friends to do your dirty work and to hurt us."

Morgana chuckled, walking out, leaving.

Emma and Evelyn smirked, walking out, leaving.

Klaus looked at Elizabeth, unamused.

Elizabeth looked at him expressionlessly, tilting her head, turning around, following the others.

Klaus sighed, looking at the three coffins with his siblings inside.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Hallway**

Alaric was waiting for Meredith.

Meredith walked out of a room.

Alaric turned to face her. "Want to tell me what you're up to?"

Meredith sighed. "You talked to Damon and Kaylin."

Alaric nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"They weren't supposed to wake up so soon." Meredith told him. "I used enough vervain to sedate them for hours."

"Well, they drink it everyday to build up an immunity, so people like you don't get the jump on them." Alaric told her.

"I'm not crazy, Ric." Meredith told him.

"Really?" Alaric asked. "Then what are you?"

Paramedics were bringing in a severely injured patient on a stretcher.

"You really wanna know?" Meredith asked. "Stick around."

Liam followed the paramedics in.

Alaric looked at the patient in confusion. "Is that Bill Forbes?" He saw Liam. "Liam Forbes." He sighed, walking toward him. "What the hell happened to your father, Liam?"

"He was helping Tyler, trying to break the sire bond." Liam answered. "The only way to do that was turn into a wolf. Tyler lost control. I had to go back, and I got him away. I saved him."

Alaric gave him a look. "How did you not get hurt?"

"I'm lucky I put vervain and wolfsbane in my cologne bottle and used against him." Liam told him.

Alaric was surprised. "Vervain and wolfsbane in cologne. I gotta say, that's a new one."

"I started putting the herbs in the bottle after Stefan kidnapped Elena from the cemetery." Liam explained. "I just didn't want to get hurt again. And being that the town is filled with vampires and was filled with hybrids, I figured that it would be best to have both."

Alaric nodded. "Well, you were smart. It saved your life."

Liam watched the paramedics take Bill away, looking at Alaric in worry. "He's gonna make it, right?"

Alaric didn't answer, looking at him in concern.

...

 **North Carolina**

 **Abby's House - Barn**

Elena was still pulling the wooden pieces out from Stefan's chest, making him scream in pain. "I'm just trying to help."

"Just get it out, Elena, please." Stefan told her. "Just get it out."

"Keep screaming, and maybe I'll feel sorry for you." Elena told him, pulling the wood out of his chest.

Stefan stopped crying out in pain, breathing heavily in relief. He looked at Elena in surprise. "You've changed. Something is different about you. You're stronger. Tougher."

"You're not the only one who changed, Stefan." Elena told him. "We all had to."

"It's good, though." Stefan told her.

Elena sighed. "There's something I have to tell you. And it's not because I feel guilty that it happened. It's because I feel guilty that you don't know." She pulled another piece of wood from his chest. "I kissed Damon." Stefan looked down, avoiding her eyes. He was clearly upset. Elena seemed to feel bad, placing the wooden pieces on his chest. "There. All done."

Stefan stood, walking away without saying a word.

Elena watched him go, sighing.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Bill's Room**

Meredith and Alaric stood in front of Bill's bed.

"This was an actual animal attack?" Meredith asked.

"Uh, sort of." Alaric answered. "I'll explain later."

"The only thing I can explain is that he has bite marks and gashes over half his body." Meredith told him. "Lost about three liters of blood."

"Is he gonna make it?" Alaric asked.

"Nope." Meredith answered. "At least not on his own."

Meredith pulled out a vial of Elizabeth's blood, drawing some into a syringe.

"What is that?" Alaric asked.

"Exactly what you think it is." Meredith answered. "Vampire blood. Elizabeth's , to be exact." She injected the blood into Bill's arm. "You wanna to know my secret? I cheat. I'm a doctor, and I hate when people die. So when I have the ability to do something about it, I do."

Alaric had a look of respect for Meredith.

...

 **North Carolina**

 **Abby's House - Outside**

Stefan was leaning against his car.

Elena walked toward him. "Stefan, say something. Please?"

Stefan sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have kidnapped you. The car, the bridge, that was too far."

Elena nodded. "Thank you."

"But you shouldn't have lied to me today." Stefan told her. "You can't go off and do things like that, Elena. Not while Klaus is still alive."

"I know." Elena told him. "I just... I wanted to give Bonnie and Sally a moment with Abby... without everything else getting in the way."

Stefan nodded, looking down. "Without me getting in the way."

"I didn't plan on kissing him." Elena told him.

"You're better than him, Elena." Stefan told her. "You're better than both of us."

Stefan got into his car, driving away.

Elena watched him go.

...

 **Street**

Scott and Sally were talking by his car.

"Elena's on her way." Sally told him. "Jamie's safe. He's a little bruised, but he's safe."

"I'm sorry, Sally." Scott told him. "I'm sorry about all of this."

Sally nodded knowingly, sympathetically. "I know. This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. This is Klaus."

Scott sighed. "If you talk to my brother, tell them hi for me."

Scott turned toward his car.

"Why don't you tell them yourself?" Sally asked.

Scott turned to face her. "Because I don't want to know where they are, Sally. If I know where they are, Klaus can get that information out of me. And I don't want what's happening to me happen to Derek, too."

Sally thought about this for a moment, nodding. "I'm gonna help you, Scott. In any way that I can, I'm gonna try."

"I can't be fixed, Sally, and Klaus can't be killed." Scott told her.

"I have to try." Sally told him.

Scott nodded in regret, getting into his car, driving away, leaving.

Sally watched him go, sighing, looking down.

Abby and Bonnie had been watching by Abby's car.

"Where do you think he's going?" Abby asked.

"To take his compulsion off of Jamie." Bonnie answered. "Scott doesn't want to do any of this. Okay? He has to. It's this sire bond-"

"I know what a sire bond is." Abby told her. "I know that he didn't have a choice but to do what he did to me and Jamie. He didn't hurt us, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at Abby, sighing, shaking her head. "You're willing to do all this for Jamie, and he's not even your family."

"He is my family, Bonnie." Abby told her. "I know that might be hard for you to hear, but he is. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I wanna help you."

"You can't." Bonnie told her. "You have no magic, and I don't trust you."

Abby sighed. "When I put Mikael down... my magic didn't just leave me. It drifted away. The longer I stayed away from you, the weaker it got. I think, that nature was punishing me for abandoning you. Maybe you can help me get my magic back."

"I thought you said you didn't want it any more." Bonnie told her.

Abby shook her head. "I don't. But if it's what you wanted... I would do that for you."

Bonnie was surprised.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Bill's Room**

Bill was awake, lying in his bed.

Tyler walked in, looking at him in relief. "You're better."

Bill nodded. "Yeah. I shouldn't be, but I didn't have any say in the matter."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Tyler told him. "I lost control."

"I knew the risks when I decided to help you." Bill told him. "So... was it worth it? How do you feel?"

"Different." Tyler answered. "A little more myself."

"Then we'll continue tomorrow." Bill told him.

Tyler looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? I turned."

"Once." Bill told him. "To break the sire bond, turning needs to be painless. And from what I saw today... we're still a long way off."

"I can't put myself through that again." Tyler told him.

"You will." Bill told him. "Because until you're capable of acting on your own free will, I'm not gonna let you anywhere near my daughter."

Tyler knew that Bill was justified in this, but he didn't like it.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Alaric was showing Meredith his stakes and other vampire weapons. "You told me your secret. This is mine."

Meredith looked at him in surprise. "You're a vampire hunter."

Alaric nodded. "Semi-retired."

"You're trying to get out of taking me to dinner, aren't you?" Meredith asked.

Alaric shook his head. "I just want to be honest. No secrets."

"Okay." Meredith told him. "Then tell me how you survived getting hit by a truck. Your injuries were fatal. Was it vampire blood?"

Alaric nodded, showing her the Gilbert Ring on his finger. "That and... this ring protects me from death at the hands of supernatural beings."

"A vampire hunter, who can't be killed by vampires." Meredith told him. "Convenient." She started to slide the ring off his finger. Alaric stopped her. "Are you worried I'm a supernatural being?"

"One can never be too careful." Alaric told her.

Alaric and Meredith smiled, looking at each other for a moment, kissing.

Elena walked in, seeing them kissing, looking away awkwardly. "Oh." Alaric and Meredith pulled away, looking at Elena. "Um... hey. Uh, sorry."

Meredith looked at Alaric. "I'm gonna go."

"Okay, yeah, sure, go." Alaric told her. Meredith walked past Liv toward the door, walking out, leaving. Elena looked at Alaric in amusement. Alaric looked at her sheepishly. "Elena, I'm sorry."

"Please, it's okay." Elena told him.

"It's not okay." Alaric told her. "I mean, it's not even my place. It's your place. It's Jenna's place. It's your family's place."

"The minute that you slept on that couch it became your place too." Elena told him. "We needed you, and... you stayed. So thanks for that. Hey, look, I know it's hard. Seriously hard. But Jenna's gone. And you're allowed to move on."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elizabeth was sitting in a chair.

Damon and Isabella were sitting on the couch.

Emma stood in front of the fireplace, gazing into the fire numbly.

Stefan walked in. "Oh, you're all still alive. I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins."

"Don't look so happy." Elizabeth told him sarcastically. "We only got one of them."

"The locked one." Emma told him, her voice monotone.

"Probably a good choice." Stefan told them.

"Yeah." Elizabeth agreed. "You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mom to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers."

"Doesn't surprise me." Stefan told them. "It's been that kind of night."

Stefan started to turn away.

"Is Elena okay?" Damon asked. Stefan turned to face him, punching Damon in the face. Emma turned to face them. Damon looked at Stefan. "I take it you two had a heart to heart. Trust me, so did me and Emma. And I take it you don't wanna talk about it. Noted."

Elizabeth looked at Emma, standing. "Oh, speaking of not talking, do you wanna talk about what Damon and I found out from your doctor today?"

"Nope." Emma answered.

Isabella frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, Emma's been going to see Dr. Meredith Fell a lot here recently, and since I was gone all summer, I had no idea." Elizabeth told him. She looked between Stefan, Isabella and Damon. "But you three were here. So, what was your excuse?"

"We were always on the road, looking for you." Damon answered.

"Right, well, now that we got out in the open, why don't we talk about this?" Emma asked, showing them a silver dagger.

Stefan, Isabella, Damon and Elizabeth looked at Emma suspiciously in confusion, speaking together. "What did you do?"

Emma ran a finger along the blade of the dagger, looking up at her friends, smirking.

...

 **Klaus's Mansion - Coffin Room**

Daniel the hybrid moved the coffins into the room.

Klaus was standing beside him.

"You've got your family back." Daniel told him. "Finally. You're gonna open them?"

"Not quite yet." Klaus answered. "I still have some unfinished business to take care of."

"What business?" Daniel asked.

Klaus turned to face him.

Daniel suddenly squirmed and groaned in pain, falling to the floor, dead.

Elijah was standing behind him with his heart in his hand. "So, Niklaus..."

Klaus looked at him in shock. "Elijah."

Elijah walked closer, looking at his younger brother angrily. "What did I miss?"


	14. Bringing Out the Dead

**Same Night - Same Scene**

 **Night - Klaus' Mansion - Coffin Room**

Elijah was standing before Klaus, wiping the blood off his hands with a white handkerchief. "You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?"

"You look like you could do with a drink." Klaus told him. "And we have a lot to discuss." He held his arm toward the table of alcohol. "So shall we?" Elijah rushed closer, punching Klaus in the face, throwing him through a window, making it shatter, and Klaus land on the floor in the other room. Klaus looked up from the floor, growling. "Easy! I just finished renovating." Klaus rushed toward Elijah, slamming him onto a table, making it break. He paced around Elijah, spreading his arms. "You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family." Elijah stood, punching Klaus in the face twice, kicking him in the chest, making him fall into one of the coffins. Klaus turned to the coffin on the other side of him, opening it to reveal their brother Kol. He took the dagger from his chest, pushing Elijah against the other coffin by his throat, holding the dagger up threateningly. "Don't make me do this to you again, Elijah!"

Elijah glared at him. "Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with."

Klaus sighed, lowering the dagger. "Mikael is dead."

Klaus let Elijah go.

Elijah stood, looking at Klaus in shock. "What did you say?"

"I killed him" Klaus told him. "With his own weapon. He's gone, Elijah. Forever."

"Why do our family remain in these coffins?" Elijah asked. "Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore." Klaus answered. "He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me."

Klaus walked toward a small table where there was a small urn, removing the lid, revealing white ash inside, dipping the dagger in the ash, walking toward Kassandra's coffin.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked.

Klaus slid the dagger into Kol's chest.

Elijah looked as if he wanted to stop him, but didn't move.

Klaus turned to face Elijah. "Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan, and I promise you our family will be whole again."

Klaus closed Kol's coffin.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Elena and Emma walked in together to see Alaric.

"Morning." Emma told him.

"Thought we had aspirin." Alaric told them.

"Yeah, in the vitamins." Elena told him. "You're hungover."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Alaric told them. "It was a bit of a weird night."

"I told you you don't have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here." Elena told him.

"Oh, I know." Alaric told them. "And I thank you for that. But I do feel guilty for whiskey dialing her at 2:00 in the A.M."

"No, you didn't." Elena told him.

Emma tried not to laugh.

"Yes, I did." Alaric told them.

"Oh, was she cool about it?" Emma asked.

"Well, as soon as these aspirin kick in, and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know." Alaric told them.

The doorbell rang.

...

 **Outside**

Liz was standing outside.

Elena, Alaric and Liv Emma walked outside.

"Sheriff Forbes, hi." Emma told her. "Is everything okay?"

"This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have." Liz told them. "So I hope you'll protect me on it."

"Of course." Alaric told her.

"I assume you all heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser." Liz told them.

"Yeah," Alaric answered. "Brian Walters. Why?"

"We've been investigating." Liz told them, holding up a familiar-looking stake in an evidence bag. "Someone drove this stake through his heart."

"That's one of ours." Alaric told them. He looked at Elena and Emma. "I mean, this is one of a set from your parents' lake house."

"That's why I'm here." Liz told them. "I haven't told anyone, but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set." She looked at Elena. "Yours."

"What?" Elena asked.

Emma looked at them in surprise.

...

 **Inside - Kitchen**

Elena, Emma, Alaric and Evelyn were talking.

Evelyn looked at Elena. "So you're the prime suspect, huh?"

"She doesn't think that I did it." Elena told her. "She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of our family weapons to kill a Council member."

"You don't think Meredith did it, do you?" Evelyn asked.

"No." Alaric answered. "Brian Walters was killed days ago, all right? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night."

"It wasn't Meredith." Emma told them. She looked at Alaric. "Okay? I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic."

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Evelyn asked.

"Who doesn't?" Alaric replied. "Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, Damon's car."

"It's Klaus." Emma told them. "It has to be. He's screwing with us."

"What if it was Stefan?" Elena asked. "He was crazy that night. And you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus' skin. He was capable of pretty much anything."

"Ah, makes me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist." Evelyn told them. "Anyway, got to go, tell me more later."

"Okay, we will." Emma told her.

Evelyn walked out, leaving.

Emma noticed the time. "Actually I'm late for something. I need to go."

Emma quickly left before her family could stop her.

...

 **Woods - Meadow Clearing**

Emma walked through the woods until she reached the meadow clearing, walking through the field.

Elijah was waiting, cleaned up nice with a shorter haircut. "Hello, Emma."

Emma walked closer. "Elijah. My favorite Original, back from the dead. You clean up nice."

Elijah smirked slightly.

Emma looked him over, taking a deep, silent breath, tilting her head slightly.

"You left something in my jacket pocket." Elijah told her, pulling out the note she had left.

"Oh, yeah." Emma told him, tilting her head. "'Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother. XOXO'..."

"Emma." Elijah finished. "The one I met before wouldn't do something like this, let alone coming to meet me alone. She had driven a dagger into my heart, and taken one out."

Emma shrugged one shoulder. "A lot's changed. So, was I right to undagger you, or are we gonna have a problem?"

"Well, I'm here." Elijah told her. "So, let's talk."

"I'll start with an easy question." Emma told him, tilting her head. "Any idea what kind of Klaus-killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?"

...

 **Tunnels**

Stefan, Bonnie, Sally and Abby were walking through the secret cave.

"Slow down." Abby told them.

"Keep up." Stefan told them. "We don't have much time."

"Sorry, Stefan, but we didn't have a choice." Bonnie told him.

"It was a choice, Bonnie." Stefan told her. "You made it, and now we have to live with it. You told Klaus where the coffins were and he took them. All of them except this one."

The last coffin could be seen inside the cave.

"That's the one that's sealed?" Abby asked.

"Yep." Stefan answered. "Fortunately, it seems to be the one he cares about most."

...

 **Cave**

Bonnie, Sally and Abby walked into the cave toward the coffin.

Stefan stopped at the entrance.

"Aren't you coming inside?" Sally asked.

"Vampires can't get in." Stefan explained. "Damon had to compel a couple of Lockwood gardeners to bring the coffin in."

"This is a bad idea," Abby told them.

"Look, if you're really the key to opening up that coffin, I think it's a pretty save bet you're on Klaus' hit list." Stefan told her. "So I suggest you hideout here and figure out a way to open up the damn thing."

"I told you, I don't have any powers." Abby told him.

"And I don't believe you." Stefan told her. "But time's ticking. Won't be long before Klaus calls his hybrids to find that coffin and kill all of us. So dig deep, Abby Bennett. Scrape out whatever magic you have left."

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Stefan walked out of the tunnels, into the cellar.

Elena was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie told me that you guys would be here." Elena told him. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, there's nothing to talk about." Stefan told her. "I'm just focused on getting this coffin open."

Stefan walked past her toward the exit.

Elena sighed, turning after him. "Did you kill the medical examiner?"

Stefan stopped. "Why would you think I did that?"

"Maybe because I don't know what you're capable of anymore." Elena answered.

"Well, believe what you want, Elena." Stefan told her.

"I don't want to believe any of it, Stefan." Elena told him.

"But you had to ask me anyway." Stefan told her.

Elena sighed guiltily. "Stefan..."

Stefan gave her a look. "Did you ask Isabella... if she killed anybody lately? Or what about Morgana, who has moved in with Klaus."

Elena didn't answer.

Stefan looked at her knowingly, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Waiting Room**

Caroline was waiting, looking around.

Meredith walked toward her. "Are you Caroline?"

Caroline turned to face her. "Yes. Dr. Fell, hi. Elena and Emma told me you helped out my dad."

Meredith nodded. "I wouldn't have been able to help him if your sister hadn't saved him. She was very brave."

Caroline smiled. "Yeah, she was."

"Do you think you can get your father to be a little more grateful?" Meredith asked. "He spent half the night threatening to get my medical license revoked for saving his life."

"Yeah, my dad's a little set in his ways." Caroline told her. "He spent his whole life hating vampires, so..."

"So... he's not psyched about it being vampire blood that healed him." Meredith told her. "Yeah, he made that clear. I'm sorry. My bedside manner sucks, on no sleep."

"So, can I take them home?" Caroline asked.

"I signed his discharge papers late last night, just to shut him up." Meredith told her. "Liam told me that he would take him home."

Caroline was confused. "Oh. I... they didn't call or anything."

"That's gotta be hard." Meredith told her. "When your dad hates the one thing you can't change about yourself." Caroline looked a little confused and alarmed. "I make it my business, to know who the vampires are in this town. Medical curiosity. I don't blab."

Caroline sighed, nodding. "Yeah, we've had our ups and downs."

"Tell your dad I said, 'you're welcome'." Meredith told her.

Caroline nodded. "Thanks."

Meredith walked away.

...

 **Hallway**

Elena was waiting.

Caroline walked toward them.

"That was fast." Elena told them.

"Yeah, they're not here." Caroline told them. "Dad was already discharged. Liam left with him. And Meredith seems perfectly nice, by the way. A little intense, maybe. But, I think it's sweet, you guys wanna make sure Alaric's not dating a total psychopath." She put her phone to her ear.

"He's our family." Elena told her. "We have to look out for him." Caroline stopped walking. "What?"

"I hear it." Caroline answered. "Don't you?"

Elena looked at her in confusion.

...

 **Storage Room**

Caroline walked in, following the sound of Liam's ringing phone.

Elena followed her.

Bill and Liam were on the floor.

Bill's throat was slit. There was a knife in his chest.

There was a knife in Liam's stomach.

They both looked dead.

...

Caroline ran closer, kneeling next to them, crying. "Dad! Liam?"

Elena was in shock. "Oh, my God."

Caroline was hysterical. "Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead. Oh, my God!" She pulled the knife out of Bill's chest. "Daddy! Liam!" She put her head next to Liam. "She's still breathing."

Caroline bit her wrist, holding it to Liam's mouth. "Liam. Drink. You have to drink. Liam. I will not lose you." Caroline told her. "Liam... Please drink. You have to. Liam!"

Liam slowly, weakly, started to drink.

Caroline sighed in relief.

Liam held Caroline's wrist, starting to pull it away. He was breathing heavily, opening her eyes. He looked at Bill, tears in his eyes. "Care..."

"Shh, shh, shh." Caroline told hi,, holding Liam close to her.

They looked at Bill, crying.

"Guys..." Elena trailed off. "He has vampire blood in his system."

"What?" Caroline cried.

Liam and Caroline looked at Bill.

Bill suddenly woke up, gasping loudly as he came back to life.

...

 **Cave**

The cave was filled with lit candles so the three witches could see.

Sally was looking at the old carvings on the walls.

Bonnie and Abby were standing together, looking at a grimoire.

"Is this the only grimoire you kept?" Bonnie asked.

"It was the only one I needed." Abby told them.

Sally looked at the stories on the walls. "So... what is all of this?"

"Family history." Bonnie answered. "About a mother, who loved her children so much, she couldn't bear the thought she might lose them. So she turned them into vampires. One of them is Klaus."

"The one you're trying to kill with whatever is in that coffin?" Abby asked.

Sally nodded.

Bonnie looked at the grimoire, noticing that a page was torn out. "There's nothing in here that's going to help us. I've seen most of these spells. What was this?"

"It's the spell I used to seal Mikael in the tomb." Abby answered. "I burned it and tried to get it out of my head. Didn't work though."

Sally looked at the grimoire, pointing to a symbol on the edge of the spell page. "Wait... Do you see this?"

"It's a sealing spell." Bonnie told her. "We're trying to open something... Not seal it shut."

"No, right here." Sally told her. "On this side. It's a blood knot. It means to bind it, you need two witches from the same bloodline of the same generation."

"Like two keys to a safety deposit box." Abby told them.

"So... unbinding it, would reverse the spell." Bonnie told them. "Unseal it. If we did it together."

Sally nodded.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elizabeth sat on the couch, having a drink.

Emma walked in with two fancy-men shirts and two dinner-party-like dresses. "Elizabeth. You're coming with me."

"Says who?" Elizabeth asked.

Emma grabbed Elizabeth by the arm as she walked by her, pulling her upstairs.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Damon and Stefan were taking.

Emma pulled Elizabeth in, holding the dinner party attire in her other arm.

Damon saw them, rushing in front of them, looking at Emma. "And where has your severely insane self been?"

"Explain here in a sec." Emma told them, pushing one shirt into Damon's chest. "Get dressed. We're going out."

"Yeah, sorry, not interested." Elizabeth told her.

"I didn't ask." Emma told them. Elizabeth, Damon and Stefan looked at Emma in surprise. "Elijah and I have scheduled a very old-fashioned sit down with you and Klaus." She looked at Elizabeth. "You are going, 'cause if you're there, Klaus will be less tempted to kill us." She looked at Stefan, handing him a shirt. "I say go with the black. Makes you look all villiany."

"Klaus won't make a deal, Emma." Stefan told her.

"He doesn't have to." Emma told them. "All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin."

Emma handed the more expensive and more outgoing dress to Emma, keeping the simpler one for herself.

"You're in rare form today." Elizabeth told her. "I'm taking that as a sign that you're not telling us everything."

"The less any of you know, the more convincing this will be." Emma told them.

"So that's your plan?" Damon asked. "Stall Klaus?"

"If Stefan didn't go postal on his hybrids, then maybe we'd have some options." Emma told them.

"So you unleashed an Original to help him out?" Elizabeth asked.

"Undaggering Elijah was smart, Elizabeth." Emma told her. "Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mode. It's perfect."

"There's nothing smart... about trusting Elijah, Emma." Damon told her.

"He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus." Stefan agreed.

"Yeah, the way you've been acting, I trust him about as much as I trust you." Emma replied.

"Hmm." Stefan hummed. "Well, I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?"

"Oh, yes..." Elizabeth trailed off. "This is about Damon kissing Elena. Of course it is."

"Just remember if it wasn't for Klaus, you would have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened." Emma told him.

"That's not the only thing I'm talking about, Emma." Stefan told her. "What are you still not telling us?"

Emma didn't answer, pressing her lips together. "Get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitudes screwing it up."

Emma walked out, leaving.

Elizabeth, Damon and Stefan watched Emma go, stunned speechless.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Room**

Bill and Liam had showered and changed, clean of blood, and completely healed.

Caroline stood at the window, looking out into the hall. "I compelled the nurse to stay out of this room. You'll be safe here."

"My wound is completely healed." Bill told them. "I need something to eat."

"Dad, why don't you just come lay down and relax?" Liam asked.

"I can't." Bill told them, looking up. "I'm too wired and my pulse is racing. It's the effect of my body wanting to transition."

"Well, maybe Dr. Fell can give you something." Caroline told him.

"She's done enough." Bill told them.

Elena walked in.

"I called your mom." Elena told them.

"Thanks." Caroline told them.

Elena looked at Liam and Bill. "Liam, Mr. Forbes, did you see your attacker?"

"I didn't see anything." Bill answered. "Tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came up from behind."

They looked at Liam.

Liam shook her head. "I heard someone, and I started to run. I saw Dad and then I just... I just remember someone holding a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. I blacked out."

"Look, we'll figure this out." Caroline told them. She looked at Bill. "But in the mean time, we need to get you some blood."

"I'm not going to drink any blood." Bill told them.

Liam looked at Caroline and Elena. "What?"

"You have to." Caroline told him. "You died with vampire blood in your system. If you don't feed and finish the transition into a vampire, then you'll die."

"I understand how it works." Bill told them. "And that's what I'm prepared to do. Now get me out of this hospital. I smell blood everywhere."

Bill walked out, leaving the girls in complete shock and confusion.

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Alaric was putting his weapons on the kitchen table.

Evelyn walked in.

"Ah, Evelyn, long time no see." Alaric told her.

"Just helping out." Evelyn told him. She looked at all the stakes. "What are you doing?"

"Taking inventory." Alaric answered. "Did you bring it?"

"You mean, did I steal evidence from a crime scene?" Evelyn asked, taking out a stake, handing it to Alaric. "Yes."

Alaric looked at the stake. "You're right. It's a match. This is from a crawl space in the foyer. Which means, Meredith knew where it was."

"That doesn't mean she stole it." Evelyn told him.

Alaric showed Evelyn the other stakes. "This is from the loft. These are from the duffel in Damon's car."

"Identical to the ones that killed Brian Walters." Cristian told him.

"Damon's car was at the Wickery Bridge fundraiser." Alaric told her. "So was Meredith. And that was the night her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner, was killed. The one who called her psycho."

"Well, she was trying to save Bill Forbes." Evelyn told her. "Why would she turn around and try to kill him and his son?"

"Well, she was trying to save Bill Forbes." Evelyn told her. "Why would she turn around and try to kill him and his son?"

"I don't know what to think either." Alaric told him. "You know, but... we'd be idiots to ignore all these facts."

"So what should we do?" Evelyn asked.

"Well..." Alaric trailed off. "Get this the police."

Evelyn sighed, nodding. "I'm sorry, Alaric. Please be careful."

Evelyn took the stake, walking out of the house.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Foyer**

Elijah opened the door for Emma, Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon. "Niklaus, Morgana, our guests have arrived."

The Salvatores, Pierce and Gilbert walked in.

Klaus looked at them. "Emma. Elisaveta. Stefan. Damon. Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized folk, shall we?"

Elijah stood next to Emma. "It's better to indulge him."

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus." Stefan told him. Emma gave him a look. "Fact, I didn't want to come here at all." Stefan looked at Emma. "But I was told I had to 'cause you would hear us out."

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throat and pull out your insides." Klaus told him. "The choice is yours."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon looked at Emma as if to ask what she had gotten them into.

Emma managed a small, sheepish, innocent smile.

...

 **Dining Room**

Klaus, Elizabeth, Morgana, Stefan, Damon, Emma and Elijah sat at the table.

Klaus looked at a compelled female servant. "Thank you, love." He looked at Stefan. "You lost your appetite."

Emma gave Stefan a look. "Eat."

"I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Damon agreed.

"That's the spirit." Klaus told them. "Isn't it nice? Seven of us dining together, brought together by a coming-of-age teenage girl." Emma held her head subtly. Elijah and Klaus looked at Emma. "Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?"

Emma shrugged. "Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier."

Emma looked at Elijah, winking.

Elijah smirked.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries." Klaus told them. "But we always make it through."

"Kind of like you, Morgana and Rebekah, right?" Stefan asked. Klaus and Morgana turned their heads to give Stefan a look. "Where is she, by the way? Last I checked, she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus told him.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed your Dad?" Elizabeth asked. "Might want to dial down the judgement until desert."

"We're here to make a deal, Elizabeth." Stefan told her. "Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

"She's just saying, we have a long evening ahead of us." Emma told them. "Pace yourselves."

Elizabeth, Morgana, Damon and Stefan gave Emma a questioning look.

Elijah and Klaus seemed amused by the interaction between the five of them.

Emma took a sip of wine.

...

 **Forbes House - Outside**

 **(Song:) Lullaby - Sia**

Elena, Liam and Caroline were sitting on the steps of the porch.

"Did you hear back from Tyler or Rosie yet?" Elena asked.

"No." Caroline answered. "And I've left messages for them everywhere. So does Alaric really think that Dr. Fell did it?"

"He doesn't know what to think." Elena answered.

"What about you?" Caroline asked.

"I wish the girl Alaric liked wasn't in the middle of all of this." Elena answered. "He deserves to be happy. But, yeah, she looks guilty. It's why I told your mom."

"Our mom's in there sitting with our dad." Liam told them, finally speaking up. "And I don't think they've been in the same room this long since I was nine years old and Care was ten."

Caroline looked at Liam. "Is there any chance that Tyler did it?"

Liam looked at Caroline in confusion. "What?"

"If Klaus was trying to mess with us, and he's sired to Klaus." Caroline told her. "And, I mean, he does everything that he's told."

Liam slowly shook her head. "No. No, I don't think Tyler did it. The person, whoever it was, was human, Caroline. I mean, they were stronger than me, but it wasn't... supernatural strong."

Caroline held Liam tightly, sniffling. "We can't just let our father die. You know, I'm... I'm gonna force him to feed."

"Hey." Elena told her. "He doesn't want to, Caroline. The only thing your dad has is his choice."

"I hated him so much for what he did to me." Caroline told them. "So much. Now all I want to do is save his life."

"Of course you do." Elena told them. "He's your dad."

"What was the hardest part for you?" Liam asked. "When you lost your dad?"

"Realizing all the things that he wouldn't be there for." Elena answered. "The things that... that you just need your dad for, you know?"

Liam started to cry, nodding.

Elena and Caroline held Liam from either side of him comfortingly. They heard someone walking closer, looking up.

Matt stood there. "Hey."

"Hey." Caroline told him.

Caroline stood, walking toward Matt. They wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace, pulling away.

Matt looked at Liam sadly in sympathy. "Liam..."

Liam stood, walking closer. Matt pulled him into his arms comfortingly.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Evelyn and Isabella were playing pool.

Evelyn couldn't focus, hitting the ball loosely, but it went into the side pocket anyway.

"You're really not into this game." Isabella told her, setting her pool stick against the pool table, walking closer to Evelyn.

"It's not that I'm not into it, but..." Evelyn trailed off, shaking her head. "I just can't... focus. I'm so distracted. With what's happening with Klaus, and Meredith, and Caroline, and Liam, or what's happening to their dad..." She exhaled, looking up. "I need to get distracted so I can stop thinking. You got a cure for that?"

Isabella looked disconcerted.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Dining Room**

Klaus, Morgana, Elizabeth, Stefan, Damon, Emma and Elijah sat at the table.

"Where is the lovely tonight?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know." Emma told them. "Ask Damon."

Klaus laughed.

Elijah made a confused gesture.

Klaus smiled. "I'm sorry, you missed so much. Ah, trouble in paradise." He smirked, looking at Damon. "A little fling went on with Emma and Damon, before, well..."

Klaus looked at Stefan and Damon, smirking knowingly.

"One more word about Elena or Emma and, uh, this dinner is over." Stefan told them.

Klaus smiled, putting a finger to his lips.

"Yeah, probably just to keep Elena and Emma in the 'do not discuss' pile." Morgana told them.

"You're probably right." Klaus told them. "Yeah. It's just the allure of the Petrova Doppelganger is still so strong. What do you say?" He looked at Elijah. "What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Morgana asked.

"Well, given their shared affection for all Elena and Katerina and Emma, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the origin of the Petrova line." Klaus answered.

Damon looked at Stefan.

Stefan pressed his lips together, shaking his head.

"Well, we're not going anywhere, Elijah." Emma told him. "Please. Do tell."

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia." Elijah told them. "She was of exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitors. Even though she had a child with another man. And none loved Tatia more than Niklaus."

"Oh, I'd say there was one who loved Tatia at least as much, after awhile..." Klaus trailed off.

"Wait a minute." Elizabeth told them. She pointed aimlessly between them, linking her hands underneath her chin, chuckling. "So you both loved the same girl?"

"It was not exactly our fault." Klaus told them.

Elizabeth, Emma, Stefan and Damon all gave him a confused look.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch." Morgana explained. "She disliked Tatia because of the way she had been tearing them apart. After our mother realized that the curse she placed on her was affecting us, she sought to end their feud over Tatia, and so she took her. And Klaus, Elijah and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia's blood was to bring forth the speed, the senses that came with vampirism, strength and agility. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of them, so for a time, Niklaus and Elijah... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded. They even came to blows, didn't you, brothers?"

"But, in the end, we recognized the sacred bond of family." Klaus told them.

Elijah and Morgana grabbed their wine glass from the table, raising it toward Klaus. "Family above... all."

"Family above all." Klaus agreed, clinking his wine glass to Morgana and Elijah's.

Elizabeth and Emma exchanged a look, looking at Stefan and Damon.

Stefan and Damon avoided their gazes, looking down.

...

 **Cave**

The cave was filled with lit candles for the three witches to see.

Bonnie and Sally were casting a spell over the locked coffin.

Abby was watching them.

Bonnie and Sally chanted together. "Sigalis intransium, exalis exalis, omnes quisa operum. Sigalis intransium, exalis exalis, omnaben libras. Sigalis intransium, exalis exalis. omnes quisa operum, exalis exalis."

The force of the sealing spell broke Bonnie and Sally's hand contact, making them both gasp.

Abby looked at them in concern, stepping closer. "Are you okay?"

"No." Sally answered. "We've been at this for over an hour."

"The spirits are angry with me." Abby told them. "For leaving you. Maybe they didn't want me to have my powers again."

"We had all of those dreams for a reason." Sally told her. "The spirits wanted us to find you because you're our family. We need your help."

Abby didn't know what to say.

Bonnie looked at her mother, hurt. "You know Dad never talked about you? And neither did Grams. I had no memories of you. So you know what I use to pretend? That you were dead. It was easier to do that than to wonder why you never came back for me."

Abby had tears in her eyes. "There is no way I can tell you how sorry I am for what I did."

"Yes, there is." Sally told her. "You can help us."

Sally held her hand over the coffin toward Bonnie.

Bonnie took the hand that Sally offered her.

Bonnie and Sally both offered their other hands to Abby.

Abby hesitated, taking both of their hands.

Bonnie, Sally and Abby held their hands over the coffin, closing their eyes, chanting together. "Sigalis intransium, exalis exalis, omnes quisa operum. Sigalis intransium, exalis exalis, omnaben libras. Sigalis intransium, exalis exalis. omnes quisa operum, exalis exalis."

The candles flared up.

A deep rumbling could be heard.

After a moment, the candles returned to normal.

Everything was quiet.

Bonnie tried to open the locked coffin, making it rattle, but it still wouldn't open. "It almost worked. I have to call Emma, tell her that we're getting closer. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you." Abby told her.

Bonnie hesitated, nodding. "Okay."

Abby and Bonnie walked out, leaving.

Sally watched them go, a little happy and proud that Bonnie was letting her mother be around for her. She heard a thud behind her, slowly, cautiously turning to look at the coffin. She walked closer, reaching out to open it.

The coffin burst open.

All of the candles flared up insanely high and bright.

Sally gasped in shock.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Dining Room**

Klaus, Morgana, Elizabeth, Stefan, Damon, Emma and Elijah sat at the table.

The compelled woman took away their finished plates.

Emma hid her phone underneath the table, looking at the text from Bonnie.

 **Getting closer. Need more time.**

Emma closed her eyes, holding a hand to her head subtly.

"So, why don't we move this evening and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah asked. He looked at Emma to see that she was still holding her head with her eyes closed, noticing something wrong, confused and a little concerned. "Emma?"

Emma opened her eyes, looking up. "Hmm?"

"Are you all right?" Elijah asked.

Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon looked at Emma expectantly, suspiciously, knowing that this was one of the things she was keeping from them.

Emma nodded, putting her hand down. "Yeah, fine." Klaus smirked knowingly. Emma ignored him, shaking her head simply. "All I needed to do was convince them to come, and I did." She looked at Elizabeth. "I don't think you want to be apart of this." She looked around the table. "This one's all you, boys. Damon?"

"That's very simple." Damon told them. "Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Emma, Elena, Elizabeth, Isabella and all the rest live happily ever after. No grudges."

"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah told him.

"I don't think you understand." Klaus told them. "Elena and Emma's Doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave them behind." He stood, starting to pace. "Let's say I do leave them here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns Elena into a vampire?" He looked back at Stefan and Damon. "Or worse, how long before one of them dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect them, and that is simply a delusion." Klaus looked between Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon. "Honestly, the Doppelgänger you have, Emma... You treat her and protect her as though she's a friend, and she treats you and protects you as if you were her brothers and sister, even after her life was destroyed and is slipping away because of you." Emma didn't react. Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon looked toward her. Klaus looked at Elizabeth. "And though you did have a dark path, you still fight for Emma's safety even more than you fight for your own. She has the same dangers as Elena do." Emma turned her head toward Klaus, tilting her head, getting annoyed. "Gentlemen, the worst thing for either Emma and Elena Gilbert or my sister Morgana is..." Klaus looked at Stefan and Damon. "The two of you."

Emma looked upset, taking a deep breath. "I'm gonna get some air."

Emma stood, walking out, leaving.

Elijah stood, looking at the others. "Let me deal with this."

Elijah followed Emma , walking out, leaving.

"All this talk has made me thirsty." Klaus told them. The compelled woman walked closer, standing in front of Klaus. "What do you say, Elisaveta, Salvatore siblings? Can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?"

Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon didn't answer.

Klaus bit into the woman's neck, feeding.

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

Isabella and Evelyn walked toward the house.

"Thanks for coming to check on Alaric with me." Isabella told her.

"How are you?" Evelyn asked. "This whole thing with Caroline and Liam and their father has to bring up a lot for you."

"We've all lost a lot." Isabella told her.

"It's this town." Evelyn told her. "It's liked it's cursed or something. None of us should have to live this way."

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Isabella and Evelyn walked in.

It was completely dark.

Isabella tried to turn the light on, but it didn't come on. "That's weird."

"Electricity must be out." Evelyn told her.

Isabella sighed.

...

 **Kitchen**

Isabella walked into the kitchen, opening a cupboard, grabbing two flashlights.

...

 **Foyer**

Evelyn caught a scent that was too familiar, looking around suspiciously. "Isabella."

Isabella walked in, handing Evelyn a flashlight. "Here." She turned her flashlight on. "I think we have some candles over there."

Isabella turned toward the living room.

Evelyn grabbed her arm to stop her. "Isabella." Isabella looked at her. "Do you smell that? Blood."

Isabella took a deep breath, moving her flashlight beam to the hallway and the stairs, illuminating bloody hand prints on the walls. "Oh, my God. Ric?"

Isabella and Evelyn rushed upstairs.

...

 **Upstairs Hallway**

Alaric was lying in Elizabeth's doorway with a knife through his stomach.

Isabella rushed closer, kneeling by his side. "Ric! Oh, my God." Evelyn was standing behind her. Isabella grabbed Alaric's face gently. "Ric, look at me. Who did this to you?"

"I don't know." Alaric told them.

Isabella pulled the knife out, making him scream, biting into her wrist, holding it out for him to drink.

Alaric pushed her hand away.

"Please, just let me heal you." Isabella told him.

"No." Alaric told her. "Isabella, no."

Isabella gave him a desperate, pleading look. "You're dying, Ric! Please."

Evelyn walked closer.

Isabella rushed closer, kneeling by his side. "Ric! Oh, my God." Evelyn was standing behind her. Isabella grabbed Alaric's face gently. "Ric, look at me. Who did this to you?"

"I don't know." Alaric told them.

Isabella pulled the knife out, making him scream, biting into her wrist, holding it out for him to drink.

Alaric pushed her hand away.

"Please, just let me heal you." Isabella told him.

"No." Alaric told her. "Isabella, no."

Isabella gave him a desperate, pleading look. "You're dying, Ric! Please."

Evelyn walked closer.

Alaric sighed in defeat, nodding.

Isabella held her bitten wrist to his mouth in relief, letting him drink.

Evelyn knelt next to them. "You're gonna be okay." Alaric had enough to drink, drifting off into unconsciousness. Evelyn sighed. "He's okay. He's just... he passed out."

Isabella nodded, tears in her eyes.

Evelyn looked at Isabella in sympathy, holding her head to her shoulder comfortingly.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Dining Room**

Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon were still sitting at the table, watching Klaus feed on the compelled woman.

Klaus pulled away, letting the girl fall carelessly. "Delicious. Aged to perfection."

"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me, my friend, my brother and my other friend." Stefan told him.

"Oh, no, you're doing that well enough on your own." Klaus told him. "Because of Morgana and Elena, you're gonna lose your brother, and you'll only have yourself to blame." Klaus looked at Elizabeth. "But you've been trying to tell them that from the start, haven't you, love?"

Elizabeth barely tilted her head in acknowledgement, looking away.

Emma and Elijah walked in.

"What do you say, Klaus?" Emma asked. "It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter."

"Okay." Klaus told them. "I offer Emma and Elena's future happiness. You see, what they need right now is to be rid of you lot. And what Elena needs is to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player."

"Matt Donovan?" Damon asked skeptically. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Klaus asked. "They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family."

"And continue the Petrova bloodline." Emma realized. "Every few hundred years, you'll have a new Doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right, Klaus?"

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being." Klaus told them. "See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her and your safety for the rest of one's natural life, and one's eternal, you know it's what's best for them." He walked toward them. "So, what do you say... Do we have a deal?"

Elizabeth stood, walking around Stefan and Damon, toward Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

Elizabeth ignored them, stopping in front of Klaus.

Klaus smiled, holding his hand toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took his hand. "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal."

Klaus hesitated, sighing, breaking Elizabeth's arm, pushing her hand into the fireplace, making her arm start to burn.

Elizabeth groaned in pain.

Stefan and Damon stood, attempting to rush closer.

Elijah rushed toward Stefan and Damon, snapping their necks, making them fall unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

Elizabeth used Emma's words from earlier. "'If you're there, Klaus will be less tempted to kill us'. Your words, Emma."

Klaus continued to hold Elizabeth's arm in the fire.

"Stop!" Emma told him angrily.

"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn her alive." Klaus told her.

"I'll get it." Emma told them, turning to leave.

Klaus looked at Elijah. "Go with her, brother. You keep her honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

Elijah looked at them for a moment, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

 **(Song:) With Wings - Amy Stroup**

Bill was in Caroline's room, looking around.

Caroline and Liam walked in.

"Hey." Liam told him quickly.

Bill pointed at a trophy on Caroline's dresser, looking at her. "Your first day at Regionals."

"Yep." Caroline agreed. "I was afraid to join the squad, but you and Liam talked me into it."

"You had nothing to be afraid of." Bill told her. "You both were so much better than all those other girls."

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked.

Bill sat on Caroline's bed. "I'm tired."

"Can I get you anything?" Liam asked. "Or, um... do you want me to call Steven?"

"No, no, we haven't spoken in a while." Bill answered. "Just call him when it's over and tell him the dust is settled, would you?"

Liam knelt in front of him, taking his hands. "Listen to me. I know that you think you made your choice, but you can change your mind."

"You know, you are strong enough to handle being a vampire." Caroline told him. "I mean, you're the strongest person that I know."

"Oh, Caroline, my strength is all in my beliefs." Bill told her. "Becoming a vampire is wrong. People aren't supposed to cheat death. It's just what I believe. Both of you please respect that."

Liam let go of his hands, standing, starting to cry. "God."

Caroline started to cry, looking at Bill. "How can you hate who I am so much?"

Bill stood, holding a hand on both of their cheeks gently. "Oh, no, no, no, sweetheart, I don't hate either of you. I love both of you. You're strong. You're beautiful. You're good. And even after everything that has happened to you, you are exactly who your mother and I hoped you'd grow up to be."

"Please don't leave us, Dad." Liam whispered. "Please... please don't leave us. Dad, just don't leave us."

Bill looked at Caroline and Liam sadly, pulling his children into his arms, holding them for the last time. "Shh. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, Liam. It's okay." He kissed the top of Caroline's head, then Liam's. Caroline and Liam both continued to cry. Liz was watching from the doorway with tears in her own eyes. "This is life. This is what it means to be human."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Dining Room**

Klaus still held Elizabeth's hand in the fire, making her groan in pain. "Sorry. No hard feelings, love. Just trying to get your great niece's cooperation."

"No hard feelings?" Elizabeth repeated incredulously in anger. "You're really saying that while you're trying to kill me?"

Klaus looked hurt and confused, pulling Elizabeth's hand out of the fire, pulling her to her feet, holding her shoulders. "Do you really think that? You really think that I would kill you?"

"You've tried to kill everyone repeatedly just since you've been back to Mystic Falls." Elizabeth told him.

"So you thought that plotting with your family and friends to have Mikael kill me would be good revenge?" Klaus asked. Elizabeth scoffed, looking away. "You still have the fight, you're still the Elisaveta I once knew, but where's the girl I loved?"

Elizabeth backed away. "You want me to show you the girl you fell in love with? Show me the guy I loved. And you're sure as hell not doing it by ruining my life. And the only way I'd ever forgive you is if you somehow found a freaking amazing way to apologize." Klaus looked hurt by this. Stefan and Damon were starting to wake up. "The bad thing is that I can't hate you for what you do to me, or what I do to you, because we both know that this is because of an immortal psychic bitch being so far in our heads that makes us be cruel to our family and each other when they're being cruel to us."

Klaus actually looked a little hurt. He looked behind Elizabeth to see Emma and Elijah walking in. "Elijah... Why haven't you left?"

"Where are your manners, brother?" Elijah asked. "We forgot dessert."

Elijah turned to another compelled woman, taking the cover off a plate she was carrying, revealing two silver daggers inside.

Stefan and Damon slowly stood.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked.

"What have you done?" Elijah replied. "You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

Kol walked in behind him, in 1900s attire.

Klaus was in shock. "Kol!"

"Long time, brother." Kol told him.

Klaus started to back away.

Another brother appeared, rushing into the room, grabbing a dagger, in Italy 1200s attire.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus told him. Finn stabbed Klaus through his hand, taking the dagger out furiously. Klaus rushed away toward the door. Morgana walked in. "Morgana?"

Morgana smirked. "Hello, Nik."

Morgana looked at Klaus angrily, taking a dagger, stabbing it so far into his heart that they could hear bone protesting.

Klaus backed away, taking the dagger out, rushing away, around Morgana.

Rebekah walked in, still wearing her Homecoming dress.

Klaus looked at her worriedly. "Rebekah?"

Rebekah stabbed Klaus in his stomach with a dagger. "This is for our mother."

Klaus backed away.

Kol restrained Klaus from behind.

Rebekah and Morgana walked closer, looking at Klaus angrily.

Emma walked toward Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon.

"You're free to go." Elijah told them. "This is family business."

Elizabeth, Stefan, Damon and Emma looked at them warily, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

 **(Song:) Hate & Love - Jack Savoretti **

Bill was laying on Caroline's bed, dead.

Caroline and Liam were sitting on either side of his body, crying in devastation, holding either of his hands.

Liz walked in, crying.

Liz, Caroline and Liam looked at each other in devastated despair, not knowing what to say now that Bill was gone.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

The lights were on.

Alaric was unconscious on the couch.

Evelyn and Isabella sat in chairs nearby.

Elena and Matt walked into the room with tea.

"He's still out?" Matt asked.

Isabella nodded.

"Caroline called." Elena told them. "Their dad died. Liam's a mess."

Matt exhaled shakily.

Isabella looked from Matt to Evelyn. "Will you stay with us? Until he wakes up?"

"Of course." Evelyn answered.

"We can't lose anymore family." Elena told them.

Isabella and Elena both started to cry.

Matt held his arms around Elena.

Evelyn held Isabella close to her.

...

 **Woods**

Emma, Elizabeth, Damon and Stefan walked through the woods toward the Lockwood Cellar.

"You sure that you want to bring me to the location of where you're hiding the last coffin?" Elizabeth asked. "I thought I was still a liability."

"After what Klaus did tonight, I don't think you'll be a liability for a while, Elizabeth." Stefan told her.

"How much of that did you three hear?" Elizabeth asked.

"I heard all of it." Emma answered.

Elizabeth sighed, looking away.

Damon looked at Emma. "So everything that happened tonight, you knew would happen?"

"Yep." Emma answered. "And since when have you know me to leave a room for some 'air'?"

"You were right about Elijah." Stefan told her. "Undaggering him was a smart move."

"Wow, actual acknowledgment of a job well done." Emma told him tauntingly. "You're going soft, Stefan."

"So, I guess we shouldn't thank you for saving us from Klaus?" Elizabeth asked.

"Shut up." Emma told them. "You don't get to thank me until I pay you three back for all those times you saved me."

"You could have left us there." Stefan told her. "Klaus would have killed us and you would no longer have the three horrible vampires that have ruined your life."

Emma scoffed, turning to face them, making them stop. "How many times do I have to say this? The three of you are all I have anymore. Yes, I could have left. Yes, I could have let you die. But I didn't, and I never have, and I never will. Call me insane or stupid or just trying to live a little piece of a normal life with the most bizarre family in the world, but..." She shook her head. "It's the absolute truth. If you can't be a fool for family, who can you be a fool for?"

Elizabeth, Damon and Stefan were stunned with her compassionate speech, smiling small smiles in appreciation.

Emma looked at them for a moment sadly, walking away toward the cellar, leaving them to think about what she had said.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Alaric was still unconscious on the couch.

Isabella and Evelyn were sitting in nearby chairs.

Matt and Elena stood nearby.

Elena was on the phone.

Liz's voice was on the other line. "I looked into it, Elena." She was standing in the hallway of the Forbes House, looking into Caroline's room where Caroline and Liam were still crying over Bill's body. "Meredith Fell was called into surgery six hours ago. She's been in there ever since."

"She has an alibi?" Elena asked.

"Iron-tight in an operating room full of witnesses." Liz answered.

"Then who could it be?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Liz told her. "But the attack on Alaric makes this the third member of the Founder's Council, and we just cleared our only suspect."

Alaric woke up, starting to cough.

Elena hung up, walking closer instantly.

Isabella took Alaric's hand, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

Matt, Elena, Isabella and Evelyn looked at each other in relief.

...

 **Tunnels**

Emma, Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon walked through the tunnels toward the cave.

"Let's hope the wicked witches got that coffin open." Elizabeth told them.

"Something's gotta make this night worthwhile." Stefan told them.

They saw that Bonnie, Sally and Abby were on the floor of the cave, all of them unconscious.

Emma ran into the cave, kneeling next to them worriedly. "Bonnie? Sally?" She checked their pulses, looking toward where Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon had to stop at the entrance to the cave because they couldn't get in. "They're still breathing."

They looked toward the spelled coffin to see that it was unlocked and open.

"Coffin's open." Damon told them. "Well, it's not gonna do us any good. Whatever's in it is gone."

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

The Mikaelson siblings were gathered in the room.

Klaus was sitting at the table, sulking while his siblings were angry.

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Morgana told him, walking over to a glass vase, grabbing it, throwing it against the picture frame that hung on the wall, shattering not just the object, but the glass and frame on the picture frame.

"I wanted it to be for all of us." Klaus told them miserably. "A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"You're right." Elijah told him. "None of us will be."

Elijah walked away from Klaus, leaving him there in his misery.

"You're staying behind." Finn told him, walking past him with a drink in his hand, walking to stand with Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Morgana.

Klaus stood. He looked pleadingly at Rebekah.

Rebekah tilted her head. "We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that Doppelgängers twin wench."

"And you will be alone." Morgana told them. "Always and forever."

Klaus looked at them angrily. "If you run, I'll will hunt all of you down."

"And then you become everything you hate." Kol told him. "Our father."

Klaus became even angrier at the comparison to their father. "I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you."

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah told him.

Klaus glared at his siblings, who looked at him just as angrily.

The other siblings heard the door open behind them, turning to see who would be there.

They looked at the unexpected guest in shock.

Esther, dressed in her dark green gown she had died in a thousand years ago.

"Mother?" Rebekah asked in shock, breathless whisper.

Esther looked over her children, walking past them toward Klaus.

The siblings were trying to figure out how she was still alive and how to process this shocking revelation.

Klaus avoided looking at Esther.

"Look at me." Esther told him forcefully. Klaus looked at her. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me." Klaus whispered.

"Niklaus, you are my son." Esther told him. "I am here to forgive you." Everyone looked at her in surprise. Esther turned away from Klaus, looking over every single one of her children before her. "I want us to be a family again."


	15. Dangerous Liaisons

**Flashback - Day Two of 3.13 "Bringing Out the Dead"**

 **Day - Mystic Falls Hospital - Waiting Room**

Liam was sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting, looking down at the cracked screen on his phone.

Meredith walked toward him.

Liam looked up, standing.

Meredith stood in front of Liam. "Your dad wanted me to tell you he chose the back way to get out, said he wanted you to meet him."

Liam smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Fell. For everything."

"Could you tell your father to have at least a little of that compassion and gratitude?" Meredith asked.

Liam smiled. "No promises."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Liam, and I hope he gets to feeling better soon." Meredith told him.

"Me, too." Liam told her.

Liam started to back away, turning around,, walking through the door that led to the back entryway of the hospital.

...

 **Storage Room**

Liam walked in.

It was dark and quiet.

"Dad?" Liam asked, slowly walking forward. He seemed to notice something was wrong, uncomfortable, a little scared. The next time he spoke, it was nearly a whisper. "Dad?" A shadow was watching him from behind a shelf, hidden, trying to walk quickly to the right to block his way. A box and papers spilled over the floor in the process. Liam looked back. The figure was already hidden. Liam started to run for the back door, still looking behind him. He tripped over a leg in front of him, falling to the floor onto his stomach. He looked around, breathing heavily, turning to look at what he had fallen over, looking at his father's dead body in shock. "Daddy? No, no, no." He started to cry, crawling closer, kneeling next to him, sobbing. "Oh, my God." He heard approaching footsteps, standing, starting to run. The figure wrapped an arm around his neck from behind to keep him still and keep her from seeing who they were. Liam couldn't see who it was. ""No, no, no, no, no, please, stop!"

The figure drove a knife into his stomach, making him gasp and cry in pain, covering his mouth to stop him from screaming.

Liam watched helplessly as the blood flowed from his stomach.

The figure let Liam go, letting him fall to the floor next to his father.

Liam looked toward where the figure had been.

The figure was exiting the back door.

Liam hadn't seen who it was. He gasped in agony, holding his stomach, slowly seeping into unconsciousness.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Forbes House - Liam's Room**

Liam woke up in his bed, screaming in terror.

Liz sat next to Liam, holding him still, stopping him from thrashing so he didn't hurt herself. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay."

Caroline ran inside.

Liam stopped screaming, crying from the dream and the nightmares, completely overwhelmed, leaning his head against Liz's shoulder, holding onto the arm she had wrapped around him.

Caroline sat down in front of Liam, tears in her own eyes, pulling her brother into her arms. "Liam. I know, Liam." Liam continued to cry silently into her shoulder. "I know."

Liam tried to keep from making a sound, trying to be strong.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Hallway**

Elena was standing in the hallway alone, waiting.

Isabella walked toward her.

"Are you done spying on Meredith now?" Elena asked. "I thought you said that you liked this woman. That you didn't believe she was the killer."

"I don't think she is the killer." Isabella told her. "But I would be stupid to not watch her after what happened last night, Elena."

Someone was looking at them through a room window, watching them walk down the hallway toward the exit.

Elena sighed. "So, I talked to Bonnie earlier. She, her mom and Sally are fine."

"Have you talked to Caroline or Liam?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah." Elena answered. "Liam's plagued with nightmares that has him screaming awake. But, they're both holding it together pretty well, considering that Liam nearly died and how close they both used to be with their dad."

"So if it's not Meredith, then who's behind these attacks?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know." Elena told her. "Sheriff Forbes said there's no real suspects at all."

...

 **Outside**

Isabella and Elena walked outside toward Elena's car.

"How are you dealing with everything?" Isabella asked. "I mean, you keep getting dragged back into this. And you nearly lost one of your best friends, Elena, and her brother, also one of your best friend, are going through what you went through when you lost your dad. Another of her best friends had to leave town with her cousin so that Klaus can't turn her into a hybrid. Your other best friend is with my best friend trying to figure out how to welcome the witch mother back into their lives."

"That's a lot of best friends." Elena told her.

Isabella chuckled. "You're telling me." She turned to face Elena sadly. "And your sister is still not living with you."

"Emma will come around." Elena told her. "I promise you." She sighed. "Come on. Let's get home." Isabella nodded. They turned toward the car. Isabella stopped as if she sensed something, looking around in suspicion. Elena looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Get in the car." Isabella told her.

"Isabella..." Elena trailed off.

"I said get in the car." Isabella told her.

Elena walked toward the car quickly.

Rebekah appeared in her way. "Sorry. Not allowed."

Elena looked at her in shock. "Rebekah."

Isabella pulled Elena away from Rebekah.

Rebekah grabbed Isabella, pushing her against the car. "Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt. Since hurting you won't merit satisfying results, why don't I hurt your friend?"

"No!" Elena told her. Isabella struggled to push Rebekah off of her. "Isabella!"

Elijah rushed over, pulling Rebekah away from the two friends, gripping her throat, pushing her against the car.

Rebekah looked at him in annoyance. "Elijah."

"Leave." Elijah told her, letting Rebekah go. Rebekah stepped forward. "Are you challenging me?"

"You're pathetic." Rebekah told them. "All of you."

Rebekah rushed away, leaving.

Isabella and Elena were left in shock.

Elijah turned to face them. "Well... I believe we have a little catching up to do."

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Stefan, Damon, Elena, Isabella and Evelyn were talking.

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Isabella told them.

"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asked.

"What?" Damon asked. "How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago."

"I don't know." Elena told them. "I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Evelyn told them.

"Well, not anymore." Isabella told them. "At least, not according to Elijah."

Stefan sighed in frustration. "That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds."

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked.

"Look, Elijah promised us that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena told them. The doorbell rang. "I believe him."

...

 **Foyer**

Isabella opened the door, seeing that no one was outside, but that an envelope was on the doormat. She picked it up, seeing that "Elena Gilbert" was ornately-handwritten in black ink. She frowned in confusion, closing the door.

...

 **Kitchen**

Isabella walked in to join the others.

Elena stood next to Isabella to look at the envelope. "What is it?"

Isabella opened the envelope, removing a card. "It's an invitation. ''Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration.'"

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked.

"The Original Family." Evelyn answered.

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town?" Damon asked. "Now they want a housewarming gift?"

Elena took the card from Isabella, turning it over to see there was writing on the back. "Wait, there's a note on the back. 'I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther.'"

Elena and Isabella exchanged a look.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Family Room**

Rebekah was sitting on the couch, having her nails polished by an assistant.

Morgana was standing before a full-length mirror.

An assistant was helping her adjust the clothing to her size and need.

Elijah and Finn were preparing for the ball.

Kol was standing in front of another mirror, wearing a black evening suit.

Rebekah stood, helping Morgana with her clothing. "Having fun?"

Morgana smirked, rolling her eyes, tilting her head.

Kol fastened his tie. "Rebekah, Morgana. Tell me how handsome I am."

"Oh, Kol, you know we can't be compelled." Morgana replied.

Finn looked at them, smiling.

Elijah held his shoe in front of himself, looking at his siblings in amusement.

Klaus walked in angrily, looking at Rebekah. "You went after Elena. What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go." Rebekah told them.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus asked.

Kol turned to face Klaus. "Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?"

Klaus turned to face Kol. "Oh, go back to staring at yourself."

"And who are you?" Kol taunted. "My father?"

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus told him, taking a step toward Kol.

Kol stood in response. "Then perhaps we should go outside."

Klaus and Kol stood face to face.

"Enough." Elijah told them. "Niklaus, may I have a word?"

Elijah turned around, walking out, leaving.

Klaus hesitated to go, glaring at Kol, following Elijah.

...

 **Coffin Room**

Klaus and Elijah were talking.

"Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life." Klaus told him. "What happened to peace, acceptance, family?"

"You put daggers in our hearts." Elijah told him. "You want us to go down on our knees and kiss your feet for reuniting us?"

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?" Klaus asked.

"You need to give it time, Niklaus." Elijah told him. "Not all of our siblings are as forgiving as I am." He turned to face Klaus, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Not all outside parties of this family are as forgiving, either."

"If you're speaking of the Salvatores and Petrova, don't." Klaus told him.

"One question has been on my mind for a day or two now, brother." Elijah told him. "At our dinner, you told us that you were aware of what is happening to Emma. While she is quite the actress and playing that nothing is wrong, you point out every chance you get that there is."

Klaus chuckled in amusement, nodding knowingly. "Yes, yes. You want to know what's wrong with the human of the girl you like. The fighter. Your partner in crime." He walked closer. "You know, Elijah, you should invite her to the ball. Ask her yourself. Although, if she hasn't told her family, I'm not sure if she'll tell you unless you knew enough to get her to confess."

"Niklaus, this is not a game." Elijah told him.

"You're right." Klaus told him. "It's her survival. Go on, then, brother. You two did make quite the team after she removed the dagger from your chest. Give her a night that she'll never forget."

"I can only assume that in return, you would invite Elisaveta." Elijah told him knowingly.

Klaus sighed, looking awkward and regretful, even a little ashamed. "After our last encounter, I wouldn't be surprised if Elisaveta stopped speaking to me altogether."

"I doubt that." Elijah told him. "Invite her, Niklaus. It is going to be a magical evening."

...

 **Family Room**

The other siblings were still adapting.

Morgana stood, walking toward the door, stopping by Kol and the mirror. She looked at her sister. "Come on, Bekah. Should we teach them how to act in this brand, brave new world."

Rebekah smiled at her teasing, walking closer.

"I know you've been in a box for five hundred years, but I didn't think we'd have to have our younger sisters hold our hand through it." Kol taunted.

Morgana looked at Kol, unamused, grabbing one side of his head, smashing it into the mirror in front of him, shattering it.

Kol wasn't surprised.

Morgana smiled, watching a little blood seep from his forehead.

Finn smiled.

Elijah, Esther and Klaus walked in.

Elijah was a bit disapproving but unsurprised.

Klaus was grinning.

Esther had a shorter haircut, to about her shoulders. "Morgana!"

Morgana sighed. "Fine. I'm going, I'm going."

Rebekah smiled. "It's fine. I'll go with her around."

Kol smirked. "I shall raid the town as well."

Rebekah and Morgana walked out, leaving.

...

 **Street**

Evelyn was walking down the street, trying to clear her head.

Kol saw her from across the street.

Evelyn sensed that she was being watched, looking around, seeing Kol across the street.

Kol smirked charmingly, though he seemed to have something up his sleeve.

Evelyn sighed, looking down, continuing to walk away down the street.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Stefan, Damon, Elena and Isabella were talking.

"If Esther wants to talk to us, maybe we should find out why." Elena told them.

"Well, that's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill Emma once." Damon told her.

"No, Elena is right." Stefan told them. "Bonnie and Sally were led to open that coffin for a reason."

"Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared if Elena lived or died?" Damon asked. "And cared if Emma was living at home?"

"What for?" Stefan asked. "That's your job now."

"Stefan has a point, Damon." Elena told him. "I should find out what she wants."

"You can't protect yourself." Damon told her.

"Okay, fine." Isabella told them. "I'll go."

"In a ball full or Originals, newborn vampire?" Stefan asked. "You're not going alone."

Damon looked at Stefan. "And you pissed off enough Originals to last a life time." He took the invitation from Elena. "I'll go, too."

"Hey." Elena complained.

"End of story." Damon told them.

"Okay, if Esther wants to talk to both Emma and Elena, I think there is more to this than just some family reunion." Isabella told them.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Outside**

Evelyn walked up to the house, seeing a box on the front step. She saw an invitation to the ball on top of the box, picking it up, opening it, pulling out the invitation to look at who sent it to her.

 **Kol.**

Evelyn picked up the box, sighing, walking inside.

...

 **Evelyn's Room**

Evelyn walked in, putting the box on the bed, opening it, seeing a beautiful dress inside. She put the lid on the box because of impulsive surprise.

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

Caroline was pacing in her room. Her phone was on the dresser, beeping twice. She picked it up, listening to the voicemail from Tyler.

Tyler: (on voicemail) "Caroline, it's Tyler. I know I should have called sooner. Rosie and I just kinda freaked out and left. But we heard about your dad, and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Caroline. I took Rosie out of town so that she doesn't have to go through what I went through. I'm protecting her. I'm out doing what your dad said. I'm gonna fix myself and come home to you. I love you."

Caroline was incredibly sad, hanging up.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elizabeth walked downstairs. She sighed, clearly thinking about everything that was going on, walking toward the alcohol table, pouring herself a drink.

There was a knock on the door.

Elizabeth was confused, because normally their friends would just walk into the house. She put down her glass, walking toward the door, opening it, seeing that no one was outside. She looked down, seeing a box on the doormat, picking it up, closing the door, walking toward a table, setting the box on top. She saw an invitation written with "Elisaveta Petrova". She opened the envelope, taking out the invitation, reading, scoffing. "Seriously?"

Elizabeth turned over the invitation to see the note.

 **Consider this an amazing apology**

 **-Klaus**

Elizabeth sighed, whispering to herself. "Not gonna be that easy."

Elizabeth put the invitation on the table, taking the lid off the box, revealing a beautiful dress inside. She saw a bracelet on top of the dress, picking it up.

It was the same bracelet that Klaus had given to Elizabeth in Gloria's Bar, before he had taken it because he had compelled her to forget.

Elizabeth looked at the bracelet in surprise, looking as if she was trying not to be sentimental, letting the bracelet fall back into the box, putting the lid back on. She looked up, not knowing how to react.

...

 **Emma's Room**

 **(Song:) Short Change Hero - The Heavy**

Emma was in workout clothes, punching the bag in front of her repeatedly, kicking and kneeing. She stopped when her head started to hurt, walking toward her dresser, taking out her medication, pouring two pills into her hand, popping them into her mouth, washing them down with water. She heard the familiar whooshing of a vampire rushing nearby, turning around, but she was alone. She looked around, reaching for a stake on her dresser, suspicious and alert. "Elizabeth?"

Emma turned the stereo off.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elizabeth walked in. "Aw, don't turn it down now. I was just getting into it."

Emma sighed with relief, letting the stake roll back onto the dresser. "Oh. It's just you."

"Just me?" Elizabeth repeated. "I don't know whether to be offended by that or ashamed or grateful. You rang?"

Emma shook her head, letting herself fall back onto her bed. "Thought someone was here."

Emma felt paper crinkling underneath her arm. She frowned in confusion, looking down to the envelope on the bed, seeing her name written in elegant script. Emma Gilbert.

Emma took the envelope, opening it, pulling out the invitation card. She turned it over to see another note.

 **It was a pleasure conspiring with you.**

 **-Elijah**

Emma kept the invitation hidden from Elizabeth, looking confused and impressed.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

Emma looked up, shaking her head. "Nothing. Just tired."

Emma discreetly put the envelope next to her, hidden.

"Well, if it wasn't for Vampire Hunter 101, maybe you wouldn't be working yourself to death." Elizabeth told her. "Especially if you keep making visits to the doctor without telling anyone."

Emma sighed. "Let it go, Elizabeth."

"No." Elizabeth told her. "I know something's going on with you. And I'm not an idiot. I can put two and two together. You're sick. Aren't you?" Emma didn't answer, looking away. Elizabeth looked at her knowingly, sighing. "How bad is it?"

"Not that bad." Emma told her. "I can take care of it."

"And why would I believe that after you kept it hidden for this long?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do I look like I'm dying to you?" Emma asked. "I'm fine. I didn't tell anyone because I don't want them to worry."

Elizabeth didn't look entirely convinced, worried.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) At Least I Have You - Mates of State**

Caroline, Evelyn and Elena were sitting at a table.

"It's all so weird." Elena told them. "The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball."

"I know." Evelyn told them. Caroline and Elena looked at her in confusion. "I got an invitation, too."

"You're not actually thinking about going, are you?" Caroline asked.

"I just want there to be peace." Evelyn told them. "I don't want anyone else to die."

"The ball is not about peace, Evelyn." Caroline told her. "It's some twisted Cinderella fetish." She looked at Elena. "And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you and Emma?"

"I have no idea." Elena told them. "There's only one way to find out. Emma is going with me. I have all the body guards I need."

Caroline looked at Evelyn. "Fine. Then you need a bodyguard if you're actually planning on going to this thing." She looked at Elena. "At least Evelyn can have a drama-free bodyguard. Unlike you, your sister and your lovers."

"Uh, I can't deal with the Salvatore brothers right now." Elena told them. "Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon... it's just not a good idea."

"Why?" Evelyn asked. "'Cause you two kissed?" Elena looked at them in surprise. "Bonnie spilled the beans."

"I was gonna tell you." Elena told them. "Just, after everything happened with your dad..."

"Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened." Caroline told her. "And now I don't hear about this till now, and from somebody else."

"I'm sorry." Elena told them. "It's just... I-I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier."

 **(Song Ends)**

Rebekah and Morgana walked toward them.

Rebekah looked at Evelyn and Caroline. "Careful, girls. It's all well and good till she stabs you in the back."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked. "I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals."

"Get over yourself, Elena." Rebekah told her coldly. "It's not all about you. Come on, Morgana."

"What, so you can hand your date for tonight his invitation?" Morgana asked. "No, thank you. I'll go be somewhere else."

Morgana walked away toward the bar.

Rebekah walked away toward Matt, handing him another ball invitation.

Evelyn watched her in shock. "Oh, my God. She's inviting Matt to the ball. Why is she inviting him?"

"Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena answered.

Caroline scoffed, knowing that she was going to protect Evelyn and Matt. "What time is this stupid dance?"

...

 **Evelyn's House - Evelyn's Room**

 **(Song:) Devotion - Hurts**

Evelyn was searching through her closet looking for something to wear. She gave up, sighing, hesitating, looking toward the box on the bed Kol had given her.

...

 **Night - Klaus' Mansion - Outside**

Cars were pulling up to the mansion. Everyone was in ball attire.

Elena, Isabella and Morgana arrived outside the mansion at the same time.

Elena smiled. "Hey."

"You look awesome, if I'm allowed to say that at a formal ball." Morgana told them.

Elena and Isabella smiled.

Elena looked at the door. "Shall we?"

"Together?" Morgana asked.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Yes, together. Come on."

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Evelyn was standing alone in the foyer.

Damon walked up to Evelyn, handing her a glass of champagne. "Hello, Evelyn."

Evelyn took the champagne gratefully. "Thank God. I was gonna need this just to get through the night."

Evelyn started to drink.

Damon chuckled in amusement, slightly impressed. "What are you even doing here?"

"I was invited, Damon." Evelyn answered. "I'm trying to keep up a peace. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile."

Damon smirked. "Hmm. Well, at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from."

"At least I don't want to start a fight that I can't win, knowing full well that they can kill everyone in this town if they get angry." Evelyn replied.

Damon didn't know what to say to that.

Kol saw the tension from across the room, walking closer, taking Evelyn by the hand, kissing it in greeting. "I was wondering when you would arrive. I see you've gotten my invitation. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."

Damon looked at Evelyn skeptically. "This is who you got your invitation from? One of the big bad vampires themselves? What, your boyfriend cheats on you with a ghost, and you almost die and you think that going to a party will somehow get you back to normal?"

Evelyn was clearly upset and irritated. "Damon..."

Kol narrowed his eyes at Damon critically for the way that he was talking to Evelyn. "And who might you be?"

Damon offered his hand to Kol. "Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"

Kol ignored his hand. "I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out, aside from your glaring lack of politeness to a lady." He turned to Evelyn. "Should we go?"

Kol offered is arm to Evelyn. Evelyn hesitated, looking at him for a moment cautiously, taking his arm in hers. Kol smirked, leading her away.

Damon watched them go, confused and exasperated. He looked toward where Stefan and Liam were standing.

Stefan and Liam walked closer to Damon. They heard the doors open, looking toward them.

Morgana, Elena and Isabella walked in.

Damon and Stefan looked at them in awe.

Elena sighed, looking at Morgana and Isabella. "The Originals have really outdone themselves."

"Over did it big time." Isabella agreed.

Damon, Stefan and Liam walked closer.

Isabella sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Stefan told them.

"Surprise, surprise." Damon told them. He was looked at Stefan and Liam. "Nice tuxes." He looked at Elena. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Well, she is." Morgana told them.

"I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants. Emma should be joining us shorty." Elena told them.

"So, shall we?" Isabella asked.

Damon offered his arm to Morgana.

Stefan offered his arm to Elena.

Liam offered his arm to Isabella.

Morgana, Elena and Isabella linked their arms with Damon, Stefan and Liam's. The boys escorted the girls into the party.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Ball**

 **(Song:) Wrap My Mind Around You - Trent Dabbs**

Elizabeth walked in, wearing what Klaus had given to her.

Klaus noticed her from across the room, looking stunned and taken by her beauty.

Elizabeth saw him watching her, sighing.

Klaus walked closer. "I see you got my apology."

"And you understand you're not forgiven yet." Elizabeth told him.

"I like challenges." Klaus told her.

"It's a challenge that won't be easy to complete." Elizabeth told him. "I need a drink."

Elizabeth walked away.

Klaus watched her go, smiling a small smile.

...

 **Foyer**

Emma walked in.

Kol, Rebekah, Morgana, Elijah and Klaus were on the staircase.

Elijah noticed Emma, looking toward her in awe.

Stefan, Elizabeth and Damon turned to follow his gaze in boredom. When they saw that Emma was there, they were surprised.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Emma, Elena and Isabella were drinking.

Finn joined them. "The Gilbert twins and Salvatore sister, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother."

"Is she here?" Emma asked.

"Her request did not include your friends." Finn told them.

"They're protecting us." Elena told him. "You may not know, but your mother's already tried to kill Emma once. Nearly killed Elena, Stefan and Isabella Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman and Sally Davidsons with her."

"Which is why she invited you." Finn told her. "As an apology. If the three of you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth walked toward Emma.

Emma sighed quietly. "Oh, boy."

"Why the hell are you here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what all of your expressions just said." Emma told them, a little bit awkward.

"Then answer the question." Stefan told her.

"None of you said I couldn't come." Emma told them. "You were all so worried about Elena." She looked away. "Not like that would've stopped me anyway."

"Yeah, and none of us even knew you were even invited." Elizabeth told her.

"Yeah, well, I was." Emma told them.

"By who?" Stefan asked.

"Does it matter?" Emma asked.

"Elijah?" Damon asked with distaste. "You're here with Elijah?"

Emma looked at Elizabeth. "You're here with the devil himself, Klaus." Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth sighed. "So, hold off on the judgement."

 **(Song Ends)**

Finn joined his siblings on the staircase.

Elijah had been watching them, listening, seeing the tension, starting the first toast. "Uh, if everyone could gather, please?" Emma looked from Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth to the Original Family, walking away from her own family. They looked after her, speechless. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us."

Esther walked down the staircase to join Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Morgana, Elijah and Klaus.

Damon, Elizabeth and Stefan were behind Liam and Emma.

"You see who I see?" Liam asked.

"Oh, yeah." Elizabeth answered.

"You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah told them. "Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz. So, if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ball room."

Elijah stepped down the staircase, closer to Emma.

Emma walked closer to Elijah. "Invite a reclusive small-town girl to a big, decked out party? The first success was me even saying yes."

"Or maybe you said yes to defy your family." Elijah told her.

"Eavesdropping on a family fight." Emma told him. "Cheater."

Elijah smiled a small smile, offering his arm to Emma. "Shall we?"

Emma saw that Damon, Elizabeth and Stefan were watching them. She looked at Elijah, linking her arm with his. "We shall."

Elijah escorted Emma into the ballroom.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Elena, Morgana and Isabella were separated in the crowd, exchanging a look, starting to walk toward the staircase when they were stopped.

Damon stood in Elena's way. "Don't even think about it."

"She wants to see me, Damon." Elena told him.

"Well, it sucks to be her, then." Damon told her. "Was I not clear this morning?"

"I was invited." Elena told him.

"You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den." Damon told her.

"Emma and Isabella will be with me." Elena told him. "I'll be safe."

"One vampire against a thousand year old witch is not safe." Damon told her. Elena tilted her head. Damon offered his arm to her. "It would be rude not to dance, you know."

Elena sighed, rolling her eyes, giving in, taking Damon's hand. "It is tradition."

Stefan stood in Morgana's way. "Hey, Morgana."

"You're not going to stop Elena from going up there." Morgana told him.

"I know." Stefan told her, smiling. "But I was just going to ask."

"Ask me to not help them or ask me to dance?" Morgana asked.

"A little bit of both." Stefan answered, offering his arm to Morgana.

Morgana hesitated, looking at Stefan.

Stefan nodded.

Morgana sighed, nodding, linking her arm with Stefan's.

Damon and Stefan escorted Elena and Morgana into the ballroom.

Isabella turned to look at Liam. "Well, that was easy."

"For now." Liam told her.

Isabella smiled, linking her arm with Liam's.

Liam led her into the ballroom.

...

 **Ballroom**

 **(Song:) Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran**

Everyone was lined up for the first dance. Damon and Elena were in the front. Stefan and Morgana were behind them. Liam and Evelyn were behind them. Klaus and Elizabeth were behind them. Elijah and Emma were behind them.

In another row next to the first one, Matt and Rebekah were in front. Kol and Evelyn were behind them. Finn and Caroline were behind them. Another man and Esther were behind them.

Other couples were also in the rows.

Everyone took two steps forward in the march.

Stefan looked at Morgana. "When was the last time we danced?"

"The 1920's." Morgana answered. "I'm surprised you're even dancing at all. From what I hear Elena usually has to beg."

"Well, I did offer you." Stefan told her. They spun in a circle along with the other couples facing each other. "Maybe I decided it was time for a change."

Morgana nodded.

Damon looked at Elena. "You look stunning, if it isn't obvious."

"Thank you." Elena told him.

Kol and Evelyn were dancing.

"You've kept me waiting." Kol told her. "Fashionably late is still a thing, I see."

"You're the guy that was in the street." Evelyn told him.

Kol smirked, nodding. "You ever going to tell me your name?"

"You tell me." Evelyn told him, not wanting to tell him.

Kol smirked, twirling Evelyn around, leading the dance, all the couples going in the circles. "I've heard about you, your friends. Should I take a guess?" Evelyn didn't answer. "Bonnie?"

"Bonnie's a witch and not here." Evelyn told him.

"Caroline?" Kol asked.

Evelyn looked at Kol. "I'll tell you my name when and if you deserve it."

Kol smiled. "That's a challenge I'll be willing to accept."

"That's a challenge you'll be losing." Evelyn told him.

Kol smiled. "We'll see about that." He let the smile fade. "Though you do seem distracted. Perhaps it's what Damon said earlier. Your boyfriend, what nearly happened to you."

"Don't." Evelyn told him. "Seriously. It's a long story, and I don't feel like opening up another wound tonight."

"Well, the wound already seems to opened up by a rude vampire." Kol told her. "Should I show him a little lesson?"

Evelyn couldn't help but manage a small chuckle. "I just want to keep up the peace."

Kol spun Evelyn around, pulling her closer. Evelyn was surprised by the events of that night, surprised how close she was to Kol, looking at him in confusion as to why he would choose her. Kol smiled as they continued to dance.

Klaus and Elizabeth were dancing.

"I'm glad you came." Klaus told her.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I told you to find a freaking amazing way to apologize." Elizabeth told him.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness." Klaus told her.

"Oh, really?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

"I'm asking for a chance to get us back to the way we were." Klaus told her. "Before I compelled you to forget and we met the second time in a less honorable ordeal." He looked at the bracelet Elizabeth was wearing. "I see I'm already halfway there."

"So you're asking for a do-over?" Elizabeth asked. "For me to forget the second round?"

Klaus tilted his head. "Perhaps you'll be surprised."

Elizabeth looked at Klaus, not wanting to let him reel her in again.

Elijah and Emma were dancing.

Elijah smiled a small smile. "You seem fairly familiar with the dance for a 'reclusive small-town girl'."

"My parents had wanted me involved with these things." Emma explained. "After my parents died, it just didn't suit me anymore. If it ever had. Though I might be a little rusty."

Elijah chuckled. "Not nearly as you might think. And though you care for your remaining family, you seem to be defiant toward them..." He tilted his head. "More than usual."

Emma smirked. "I don't like being told what to do."

Elijah spun Emma around, pulling her close. "Indeed."

Elijah and Emma looked at each other, continuing to dance.

Time came for everyone to switch partners. The men spun the women into another man's dance.

Elena was surprised to find that she was with Stefan.

Morgana was surprised to find that she was with Damon.

Evelyn was with Finn. Caroline was with Matt. Liam was with Rebekah. Isabella was with Kol. Emma was with Klaus. Elizabeth was with Elijah.

Stefan and Elena looked at each other like they didn't want to show how overjoyed they both were to be in each other's arms again.

Damon led the dance with Morgana. "I'm glad to see that your beautiful appearance is accompanied by your stunning dress."

"Thanks." Morgana told him.

"Enough." Damon told her. "You're a vampire, Morgana. And you're being a vampire, by any means, and I don't have any problems with that, except for the no remorse. The old me wouldn't care about that. But Emma and Elena changed me from that. Emma changed me back. I can change you back."

Morgana sighed. "I feel remorse, Damon. I just can't stop."

Damon spun Morgana around, pulling her close. "I know. I can help."

Caroline and Matt were dancing.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked. "Why are you here with the she devil?"

"What was I supposed to say, no?" Matt asked. "And why the hell is Evelyn here with Kol?"

Caroline scoffed, shaking her head. "Don't even get me started."

Stefan and Elena were dancing.

"Took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood." Stefan told her.

"He's just looking out for us." Elena told him.

Stefan nodded. "Hmm. Well, he needs to figure out that you and your sister can look out for yourselves."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"I need to talk to you." Elena told him.

"Okay, so talk." Stefan told her.

Elena shook her head. "No, not here."

Elena and Stefan walked out, leaving.

Kol and Isabella were dancing.

Isabella watched Stefan and Elena walk out.

Liam and Rebekah were dancing.

Rebekah was watching Elizabeth dance with Elijah while Elizabeth watched Emma dance with Klaus.

"Stop staring." Liam told her. "It's creepy."

"Of course she looks beautiful." Rebekah told him. "Nik gave her everything she's wearing."

"Well, you're no dog yourself." Liam told her.

Rebekah looked at Liam in confusion. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

Liam shook his head. "You tried to kill Isabella and Elena last night. You don't get compliments."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Liam scoffed. "I'm not doing this." Isabella nodded to Liam and Emma for them to follow her. Liam stopped dancing with Rebekah. "Excuse me."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Stefan, Elena, Emma, Isabella and Liam were talking.

"If Esther is secretly on our side, we need to know, but we can't get to her with three bodyguards. I already gave her what she needed when she got me outside." Emma told them.

"Why are you telling us this?" Stefan asked.

"Because Damon won't let us anywhere near her without protection, and you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything," Elena answered. Stefan nodded once, looking down. "What? Am I wrong?"

"No." Stefan told them. "No, you're not wrong."

Liam rolled his eyes, unconvinced, looking at Elena, Emma and Isabella. "We can make sure that you can get into that room with Esther."

Isabella nodded. "Thank you. We can do this."

Emma, Elena and Isabella walked inside.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

 **(Song:) Stubborn Lover - Sugar & The Hi Lows**

Kol, Morgana and Rebekah were talking.

"Where are your dates?" Kol asked

Morgana rolled her eyes, drinking her champagne. "I would hardly call someone I just met a date."

Kol smiled. He looked to Rebekah. "And you?"

"Flirting with his ex's friend, who is ironically your date." Rebekah answered.

Morgana sighed, shaking her head. "You've changed, Bekah. Even you, Kol. You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness."

"I'm not settling." Rebekah told them. "I brought him here to kill him." Morgana tilted her head. "He's Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers. But I've already been scolded once, so I was hoping you'd help your sister out."

"And spit right in the face of Mother's rules?" Kol asked. Morgana smiled. "I'm in."

Rebekah turned to Morgana. "Are you in?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Morgana asked.

Kol, Morgana and Rebekah smiled.

...

 **Library**

Liam and Elena were waiting.

Damon walked in. "I got your text. What are we doing in here?"

Isabella rushed closer, snapping Damon's neck from behind, letting him fall to the floor.

Liam watched in amusement.

Elena seemed a little disturbed.

Stefan walked closer, looking at Isabella. "You seemed to enjoy that a little too much."

Isabella shrugged. He looked at Elena. "Well, we better hurry up. Won't be down for long."

Elena and Isabella nodded, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Foyer**

Elijah and Emma were talking.

"I understand my mother requested to see Elena Gilbert." Elijah told her.

"Uh, yea." Emma answered. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least." Elijah told her.

"Do you think it's an act?" Emma asked.

Elijah turned to face her. "It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask." Emma nodded. "I know that Elena likes to confide in you and the Salvatores. When they tell you what my mother said, can I depend on you to tell me?"

Emma nodded. "Of course."

They smiled small smiles.

...

 **Study**

Finn was sharpening a knife.

Esther was burning some sage.

There was a knock on the door.

"That would be the girls." Esther told him.

Finn walked toward the door, opening it for the two friends. "Come in."

Elena and Isabella walked in.

Isabella looked at Esther. "I know you wanted to speak to Elena , but I wasn't really willing for them to come alone after you tried to kill them and my friends."

"I know." Esther told her. "Which is why I also invited you."

Isabella noticed Esther burning the sage. "What is that?"

"It's only sage." Esther answered. "I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That will be all, Finn, thank you." Finn walked out leaving. "You must have a million questions for me, girls." Esther gestured to her couch. "Please."

Elena and Isabella walked toward the couch, sitting down.

Esther sat in a chair across from them.

"How are you alive?" Elena asked. "Are you a ghost, or..."

"Not exactly." Esther answered. "When I died, the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friends Sally and Bonnie."

Elena looked at her in realization. "So, that's why only Bonnie, Sally and Abby could open the casket."

"They complete Ayana's bloodline." Esther told them. "I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the Other Side."

"So you've been on the Other Side for a thousand years?" Isabella asked.

Esther sighed. "Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires." They sighed. "But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created."

Isabella tried not to smile. "You're here to help us kill Klaus, aren't you?"

"One thing at a time, Isabella." Esther told her. "For now, I simply need your help."

...

 **Outside**

Elizabeth stood outside next to a couple of horses, admiring them, running her hands along one of them.

Klaus walked closer. "You like horses?"

Elizabeth sighed an annoyed sigh, turning to face him. "I just came out here 'cause I wanted to get away from you." Klaus smirked. "What are you doing, hmm? What game are you trying to play with me?"

"Is it so hard to believe I'm trying to make it right?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

Elizabeth didn't answer, sighing. "So you're just recreating the second first time we met?"

"Yes." Klaus answered.

"Well, you sort of need a bar and flapper and jazz to make it right." Elizabeth told him. Klaus chuckled. Elizabeth sighed, turning to face the horses. "I don't even know why you loved me in the first place, you know, other than the blood and torture."

"Why?" Klaus asked. "It wasn't just because of the blood, Elizabeth. It was you. Your beauty, your strength, your light. I enjoyed you then and I enjoy you now." Elizabeth didn't answer. "You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. Mikael hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning."

Elizabeth sighed. "My father actually did hate me. He banished me for being another man's child." Klaus looked at her somberly in sympathy. "But then Mikael did kill you to turn you into a vampire, too, didn't he?"

Klaus nodded. "Just one more thing we have in common. Our fathers hated us."

"The difference for me is that my dad didn't know that I would come back." Elizabeth told him. They looked at each other for a moment. Elizabeth sighed, shaking off the moment. "You already know I like horses. I was a horse keeper when I was with the Salvatore's. That was how Evelyn and I met. So, of course I liked them. But I also like people and they are actually starting to like me again, so I'll be inside."

Evelyn turned around, walking toward the mansion.

Klaus watched her go, smiling a small smile, knowing that he was making progress but also knowing that she was fighting it.

...

 **Inside - Study**

Elena and Isabella were sitting on the couch.

Esther was holding a stick with a flame on the end, lighting a few candles, blowing it out, placing it down. "I understand Rebekah shared the story of my family with Emma. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

"Emma said that Rebekah told her you did it to protect them from the werewolves." Elena told him.

"It's true." Esther confirmed, pouring what looked like wine in a glass. "But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood." She closed the lid, setting it down. "They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."

Esther picked up an object covered in black cloth.

"How are you going to kill Klaus?" Isabella asked. "He's immortal."

Esther turned to face them. "It will take time, magic, and your assistance."

Isabella tilted her head. "What do they have to do with it?"

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion." Esther told them. "But in truth, I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires the blood of a Doppelganger and I've already got Emma's." Elena hesitated. Isabella looked at her friend. "Only a drop. Their essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening."

Esther turned to unwrap a sharp pointed silver knife.

Isabella sighed, looking at Elena. "Will you do it? Or shall I?"

Isabella stood, walking closer, taking the knife. She turned to Elena.

Elena stood.

Isabella pricked Elena's finger with the knife, drawing blood.

Elena let the blood drip into the wine glass.

Esther grabbed the glass. "Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion, but they all must drink at the toast in order to be linked as one."

"What do you mean 'linked as one'?" Isabella asked.

"You said it yourselves that Klaus can't be killed." Esther told her. "But tonight's spell links all of my children together so that if one goes, they all go."

"What?" Elena asked.

"I love my family, girls, but they are an abomination." Esther told them. "I betrayed nature when I created them. It is my duty to kill them."

Isabella and Elena looked at her in shock.

...

 **Foyer**

 **(Song:) Brand New - Mathclub**

Morgana pulled Kol and Rebekah aside to talk to them alone. "I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?"

Rebekah nodded, looking away. "The mayor cornered me." She looked at them. "Give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside."

"Outside?" Kol repeated. "What's wrong with right here, on the stairs? Make a spectacle of it."

"You sound like an idiot, Kol." Morgana told him. "Mother would kill us if we ruined her party."

Rebekah tilted her head. "See you both outside."

Rebekah walked away.

Kol looked at Morgana. "Does she seem a little attached to the human?"

"Not quite sure yet." Kassandra told him. "Only time will tell." She turned to Kol, smiling. "See you outside."

Morgana walked out, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Empty Room**

Stefan and Liam stood nearby Damon's unconscious body.

Damon was starting to wake up.

"Easy, buddy." Liam told him. "Don't want you doing anything stupid."

Damon stood, rushing toward them, pushing Stefan against the wall. "Where are they?"

"Talking with Esther." Liam answered.

"What did you do?" Damon asked angrily.

"Ah, don't blame us." Liam told him. "This was all them, right down to the broken neck."

Stefan pushed Damon off of him. "You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon."

"Wait." Damon told him. "Hang on. I'm the problem here? I'm trying to keep them alive, Liam."

"They will be fine." Liam told them. "I trust them, and Stefan is still pretending not to give a damn about what happens."

"Who's pretending?" Stefan asked.

"You are." Damon answered. "How is this even happening right now?"

"Maybe because you're confusing caring with controlling." Liam answered.

Damon glared at them.

Stefan and Liam walked away.

...

 **Outside**

Rebekah escorted Matt outside into the parking lot toward the cars.

"So what are we doing out here?" Matt asked.

"Just taking a break from the polite chitchat." Rebekah told him, looking around, waiting.

"It's freezing." Matt told her. "Let me get my jacket."

Matt walked toward his truck, opening the door.

"This is your car?" Rebekah asked skeptically, nearly scoffing.

Matt reached inside, pulling the jacket out, closing the door, walking toward Rebekah. "If I could compel myself a Maserati, I would. But I can't."

Matt wrapped the jacket around Rebekah's shoulders.

Rebekah looked at him in surprise. "Oh. I'm a vampire. We don't..." Matt had a look as if he knew that vampires didn't grow cold. Rebekah looked at him gratefully. "Thanks." Matt nodded. Rebekah seemed to remember Kol and Morgana, looking around. She looked at Matt. "Let's go back inside. I've got all the fresh air I need."

Rebekah and Matt walked inside.

Kol and Morgana stepped out of hiding.

"Seem attached now?" Kol asked.

"Most definitely." Morgana agreed, tilting her head. "It's like Alexander all over again."

"Except this human doesn't have extra capabilities." Kol told her.

"Just extra compassion." Morgana mused, putting one hand in the other.

Kol gave her a sideways glance. "You're actually buying this act?"

"What act?" Morgana asked, turning to face him. "He gave her his jacket. That doesn't seem like an act to me."

"You're no hopeless romantic like our sister, but you have more morals than I." Kol told her. "I will see to it that someone dies tonight."

Kol turned to leave.

Morgana grabbed his arm to stop him, tilting her head. "Even if it ends with ending up with a dagger in your heart?"

"Are you threatening me?" Kol asked in amusement.

Morgana shook her head. "It's just that you know how Nik is. And Mother."

Kol smirked. "I don't play by the rules, Morgana. You know that."

Kol walked away.

Morgana watched him go, sighing.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Elena and Isabella had rejoined the party.

Liam found Isabella in the crowd. "So, how was the Original Witch?"

"Intense." Isabella answered.

A waiter walked closer with a tray of champagne.

Isabella took two of the glasses. "And why did she want to talk to you two alone?" The waiter walked away. Isabella looked away toward Elena and Emma in the crowd, looking around the crowd to see Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Finn, Morgana and Kol standing about. Liam looked at her in confusion. "Isabella?"

Isabella looked at Liam. "Not here. There's too many ears."

Liam nodded in understanding, though he was a bit confused.

Esther stood on the staircase, clinking her glass with a knife. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Morgana, Kol and Finn took the red-tinted wine. "Waitors are coming around with champagne." Elena, Caroline and Evelyn took the red-tinted wine. "I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." Elizabeth and Klaus took the red-tinted wine. "It provides me no greater joy than to see my family back together as one." Emma and Elijah took the red-tinted wine. "I'd like thank you all for being apart of this spectacular evening." Rebekah and Matt took the red-tinted wine. Esther raised her glass, smiling. "Cheers."

Stefan and Damon took the red-tinted wine.

The party held their glasses high. "Cheers."

Morgana, Kol and Finn took a drink.

Rebekah looked at Matt, smirking, taking a drink.

Klaus turned to Elizabeth, smiling, taking a drink.

Elijah turned to Emma, raising his glass. "Cheers."

Emma nodded, smiling a small smile. "Cheers."

Elijah and Emma clinked their glasses together, drinking.

Everyone else in the party also drank, aside from Elena and Isabella, who were watching everyone else.

...

The ball had returned to party.

Evelyn was looking around at the paintings on the wall.

Kol appeared next to her. "Let's try this again."

"When and if you prove that you deserve it." Evelyn replied, taking a sip of the champagne.

Kol smirked. "A tease and a challenge."

Evelyn shrugged slightly, looking a little sad. "Through and through."

Kol gave her a wondering look. "Evelyn, is it?"

Evelyn sighed. "Congratulations. Good for you. I need a stronger drink."

Evelyn walked away.

Kol smirked in amusement.

...

 **Klaus' Painting Room**

Klaus led Elizabeth into the room.

"So what did you want to show me?" Elizabeth asked in boredom.

"One of my passions." Klaus answered.

Elizabeth looked at the art collection. "Oh. Impressive. I take it the curators at the Louve aren't on vervain."

Klaus chuckled. "Yeah, well, that's their mistake."

"What about these?" Elizabeth asked, showing him her bracelet. "Where'd you steal this from?"

"Well, that's a long story." Klaus told her. "But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you."

Elizabeth tilted her head at him, rolling her eyes, looking away.

Klaus smiled a small smile.

Elizabeth noticed some sketches, picking up a sketch of a woman. "This is yours." Klaus looked at her curiously in amusement. "I would say that I could recognize your work anywhere, but... I actually forgot how good you were." Elizabeth gave him a sarcastic look. "I wonder why."

Klaus looked a little embarrassed at the reminder of compelling her to forget. "Yeah, um... actually, one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?"

"I've been to too many places to count." Elizabeth told him.

"Well, I'll take you to the many places you haven't." Klaus told her, reusing his words from 1922 at Gloria's bar. "I'll take you to where you want to be. I'll show you what you want to see."

Elizabeth couldn't help a small smile. "Oh, wow. Been a while since I've heard that one." They both laughed despite themselves. Elizabeth realized that she was letting herself be pulled in again, sighing. "You know, it's really too bad you compelled me to forget. Maybe then I wouldn't have come to hate you before you gave me my memories back. I mean, you could always make me forget the second time we met, if I wasn't on vervain, so..."

"You know, out of all of the things that has happened between us, I think you're more upset with learning about the fact that I compelled you to forget when we were together again." Klaus told her.

"Oh, am I?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically. Klaus looked at her, knowing that she was trying too hard to push him away. Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm not upset, Klaus. I don't get upset."

"We both know that's not true." Klaus told her. "I know that I hurt you, physically and emotionally, but..."

"If you use Esmeralda's mind control abuse as an excuse..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"I'm not using it as an excuse." Klaus told her. "I'm using it as a reason." Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. "I believe that we can fight it and break through, make it to where she has no control over either of us anymore."

"You think it's that easy?" Elisaveta asked skeptically.

Klaus shook his head. "No, definitely not. I've known Esmeralda a long time, and she is a force to be reckoned with. It won't be easy, but it's not impossible."

"But even if we can fight through the damage that she's done to both of us, my family and friends had to be taught a lesson, right?" Elizabeth asked. "If you show them that not even I am safe from your punishments, they'll know that not one of them is safe from you, either. And you wanted to punish me for plotting with Mikael to kill you, but you don't even know that he was threatening to kill my entire family if I didn't." Klaus looked ashamed and a little embarrassed. "I get it, Klaus. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or sire them or try to buy them off. You don't want to be alone, but you can't get close to them, either. But I was the exception, right? Only, Esmeralda screwed both of us up beyond compare, so that we would hurt each other even if we loved each other. So, go ahead. Try to win me back or get my forgiveness or a third chance, but that won't stop what's really our problem."

Elizabeth walked out, leaving Klaus visibly upset.

...

 **Foyer**

Kol walked toward Rebekah. "There you are. I was waiting outside for you. Where's Matt?"

Rebekah hesitated. "About that, I, uh... I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin mother's night."

"Don't tell me you like this boy." Kol told her. "What did he do? He gave you five seconds of his attention?" He sighed. "Don't be so predictable, Rebekah."

"You don't have to be rude about it." Rebekah told him. "Just leave him be, okay?"

Rebekah walked away.

Kol watched her go. "As you wish, sister."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon walked toward Emma.

Emma chuckled. "Sorry to leave you out of it, but you looked like you could have used a good nap."

"Joke's over." Damon told her, grabbing Emma by her arm. "Where's Elena? We're leaving."

Emma scoffed, pulling her arm away from him. "Why? Because she didn't listen to you? Shame on us."

"You didn't listen either." Damon told her.

"You didn't tell me I couldn't go up to talk to Esther." Emma replied. "You told Elena to stay away, not me."

"Emma, it's the same-" Damon started.

"Not the same, Damon." Emma told him. "Elena's human. I'm-. She can't protect herself against a thousand year old witch. It looks like you've spent enough time getting over me and moving onto Elena that you've got us confused."

"I didn't get you confused, Emma." Damon told her angrily. "I love you."

"You mean you love both of us." Emma told him.

"I'm trying to fix this." Damon told her.

"Try harder." Emma told him.

Damon sighed. "Okay, yes, I love you both. I'm sick and selfish and I make bad decisions that hurt both of you, but I love you. "

Emma pointed at him. "Love a little less." She shook her head. "Because you care too much."

Damon looked hurt. He walked away toward Elena.

Emma watched him in guilt.

"Elena." Damon called, a little moodily. "Did you get what you want?"

Elena looked down. "Actually, yes."

"Good, tell me on the ride home." Damon told her, grabbing Elena by her arm. "We're leaving, come on."

"No, Damon." Elena told him. "Let go of me." She pulled her arm away. "Look, I'm sorry that we had to, uh, cut you out of the plan."

"There shouldn't have been a plan." Damon told her. He was trying very hard not to seem pissed. "You shouldn't be here."

"Do you think I like going behind your back?" Elena asked. "I don't. But if Isabella, Alex and I hadn't asked Stefan and Liam to help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and you would have ruined everything."

"Sorry for trying to keep you both alive." Damon told them. "Clearly, Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore."

"Now you're mad at us for including Stefan and Liam?" Elena asked.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you." Damon answered.

Elena looked surprised, hesitating. "Well, maybe that's the problem." Damon looked even more hurt. Elena looked just as guilty as Emma did. "No. That's not what I-"

"No, I got it." Damon told them. "I care too much. I'm a liability. I need to love a little less." There was a moment of silence. "How ironic is that?"

Caroline and Evelyn walked up to them.

"Have you guys seen Matt?" Caroline asked.

Stefan walked up behind Emma. "You said that last part?"

"Yep." Emma answered. "You, with the first part?"

"Pretty much." Stefan answered

Emma shook her head, sighing. "I guess we have something to share with Elena tonight."

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

Emma looked down. "Guilt."

Emma started to walk away.

...

 **Outside Balcony**

Matt was walking past the balcony when he heard his name whispered at him from the balcony. He stopped, walking onto the balcony.

No one was there.

Matt turned to walk inside.

Kol appeared in front of him. "Good evening. You're Rebekah's friend. We haven't met."

Matt offered his hand. "Matt Donovan."

Kol shook his hand. "Kol Mikaelson."

Kol started to squeeze Matt's hand tightly with enough force to crack the bones in his hand, making him groan in pain.

Morgana heard the noise from inside, walking onto the balcony, sighing. "Kol..."

"Morgana." Kol replied.

Matt fell to the ground.

They heard Damon from behind Morgana. "Hey, hey, hey, hey." Morgana turned to see Damon behind her. "Easy on the hand." Kol glared at him. "Guy's a quarterback."

Damon rushed toward Kol, pushing him off the balcony, jumping off of the balcony.

Morgana sighed, looking over the ledge.

...

 **Outside**

Damon landed on the ground next to Kol, punching him repeatedly, snapping his neck.

Morgana rushed downstairs, walking out of the front door toward them.

Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Finn, Stefan, Evelyn, Isabella, Emma, Elizabeth and Elena followed.

"Damon." Stefan told him.

Isabella shook her head. "What is wrong with you?"

"Are you crazy?" Emma asked.

"Maybe a little." Damon answered. He looked at Emma and Elena. "Far be it from me to cause a problem."

Emma and Elena tilted their heads.

Damon turned around, walking away angrily.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

 **(Song:) Weapons - The Daylight**

Elijah walked Emma home, up to the front door, stopping on the front porch.

"Sorry about Damon." Emma told him. She turned to face him, chuckling without humor. "Seems like everyone's been apologizing about one of the Salvatores. Including me."

Elijah took a deep breath. "You told me once the reason why you care for them, the unexplainable need and urge to help and safe and love them while all the while hating them. I have the same problem with my own family."

"Does it ever get any easier?" Emma asked.

"Over a thousand years, I'm still searching for that answer myself." Elijah told her. "Though my family is a lot more complicated and unusual than the next."

Emma smirked, looking down. "Mine too."

"I've spoken to my brother about what he seems to know about you but no one else does." Elijah told her.

"I'm not surprised." Emma told him.

"His hybrid nature gives him a unique ability to sense things others can't." Elijah told her. "For instance, he can sense how someone like you is carrying a sickness inside you."

Emma sighed heavily, nodding. "Yeah. Well, it's true. It's not... cancer. It's this tumor on my carotid artery. It blocks the blood flow to my brain sometimes, temporarily. It's what causes my migraines. I'm taking medication for it. Having surgery to take it out can be life-threatening. Another reason why my birth mother wanted to become a vampire."

"As opposed to the life-threatening events you face daily?" Elijah asked. Emma chuckled barely, looking down. Elijah gave her a look. "And your family doesn't know."

"Elizabeth put two and two together." Emma told him. "I'm pretty sure Stefan, Isabella and Damon did, too, but they haven't said anything about it. They just don't know how bad it is."

Elijah looked at her in concern. "Are you dying?"

Emma chose her words carefully. "I'm always in risk of dying with the family I've chosen. I just have a habit of fighting to live on. Besides Klaus only needs Elena's blood."

Elijah and Emma looked at each other for a long moment.

Elijah leaned closer to kiss her lightly, gently, sweetly, for a long moment. He pulled away. "I wish you the best of luck for your survival, Emma Gilbert."

Emma opened her eyes to see that Elijah had disappeared. She turned around, opening the front door, walking inside, closing it behind her.

Emma leaned against the door smiling. "What was that you told me about never falling for a Doppelgänger again."

...

 **Elizabeth's Room**

Elizabeth walked in. She saw another present from Klaus on her bed, sighing, walking closer. "Seriously? Just give up already."

Elizabeth took the ribbon off the box, opening it, taking out a roll of paper, unraveling it to reveal it was a sketch of her and a horse. It was beautiful, bringing Elizabeth to silence in surprise.

 **Thank you for your brutal honesty**

 **-Klaus**

Elizabeth sighed heavily, not wanting to let it get to her, but unable to deny that he was still under her skin, sitting down, looking at the picture.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Study**

Esther and Elijah walked in.

Esther turned to face him. "No violence. That was all I asked. Morgana, Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight."

"It won't happen again, Mother." Elijah told her. "I'll deal with them."

Esther looked at him sadly, stepping closer, caressing his cheek. "Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you."

Elijah nodded, seeming suspicious of her motives, walking out, leaving.

Finn walked in, closing the doors.

Esther sat at her table, taking out a piece of parchment paper.

"Are we all right to speak freely?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Esther answered. "The sage still burns."

Esther wrote her children's names on the parchment in Runic handwriting.

Finn stepped closer. "You aren't having second thoughts, are you?"

"Of course not." Esther answered. "It's just Elijah. He's so moral."

"You're doing the right thing, Mother." Finn told her.

Esther looked at him, sighing. "You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one."

Finn nodded. "I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die."

"Then we must complete the link." Esther told him. She cut Finn's hand, pouring his blood onto the parchment. She started to chant. "Phesmatos inta grum vin callus. Amalon callagius accodam. Cosom naben dox." The blood spread across the parchment, connecting the names together like the branches of a tree, while the camera shot showed each of the siblings' names and showed them each drinking the wine laced with Elena's blood in flashback. "Callagius amalon. Gaeda callagius ceremum. Phamato descendium vinum. Phesmatos inta grum vin callus. Cosom naben dox." When the blood had finished its tree pattern, it looked like the old white oak tree they had burned down in. "The link is complete. You are one."

The parchment began to burn.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Up in Flames - She Wants Revenge**

Matt was sitting at the bar, drinking coffee. He had a bandage around his right hand which had been crushed by Kol.

Rebekah walked up to him. "Hi. What are you doing?"

Matt sighed. "Well, let's see. I went to a dance and got my hand crushed. I found out that I don't have health insurance. So, I just needed a minute to myself."

"Well, I thought, maybe I'd buy you an apology drink." Rebekah told him.

"Maybe you could just leave me alone." Matt told her.

"Look, I'm-I'm really sorry about Kol." Rebekah told him. "He's a lunatic."

"Look, Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all, but I really need you to leave me alone." Matt told her, walking away, leaving.

Damon walked up to Rebekah, carrying a nearly-empty alcohol bottle, sitting next to her. "Burn. Rejected by the captain of the football team. Welcome to adolescence."

Damon drank the last of the bottle.

"Shut up, Damon." Rebekah told him in annoyance. "Knew I should have killed him. Mother wouldn't let me."

Damon grabbed a new liquor bottle from behind the counter. "Well... never let people tell you what to do." He poured a shot for himself and Rebekah. They both drank them. "Besides, you would have broken him in a second."

"Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?" Rebekah asked.

"No." Damon answered. "I'm just saying that you should find someone a little more durable. That's all."

"And who would that be?" Rebekah asked.

Damon looked at her knowingly.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Damon and Rebekah walked in, in a heated makeout session, starting to rip each other's clothes off. Damon slammed the door closed. Rebekah grabbed Damon by the front of his shirt, spinning them to push him against the wall, continuing to kiss him roughly, ripping his shirt away, letting it fall. Damon turned Rebekah away from him to kiss her on the neck, rushing her into the other wall, ripping her dress down, continuing to kiss her neck while they both breathed heavily in pleasure.

 **(Song Ends)**


	16. All My Children

**Day One**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

 **(Song:) Poison and Wine - The Civil Wars**

Elena was sitting on the window seat, looking at Emma's bed, she looked devastated, incredibly sad about what Elizabeth told her about Emma last night. She pulled out her phone, sighing, thinking.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan was sitting at his desk, writing in his journal. He looked up pensively.

His phone buzzed on the desk next to him.

Stefan picked up his phone, seeing that Elena was calling. He hesitated, declining the call.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena was still sitting on the window seat, leaving a message for Stefan. "Stefan, hey. Um... it's me. I really have to talk to you. Please call me back."

Elena hung up, looking out of the window, hesitating, making another call.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Rebekah and Damon were sleeping in bed.

Damon's phone on the nightstand started to ring.

Damon rolled over to answer his phone, seeing that Elena was calling. He picked it up, hanging up, rolling back over to face Rebekah.

Rebekah rolled over to face him, still sleeping.

...

 **Elizabeth's Room**

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed, looking at the sketch of herself and the horse that Klaus had made for her. She didn't want to let it get to her, but it did anyway. She sighed, looking up, placing the sketch on the nightstand, standing, walking toward her closet to pick out clothes.

...

 **Emma's Room**

Emma woke up in her bed. She seemed immediately hit by pain, groaning slightly, sitting up, holding her head. She sighed, standing, walking toward her bathroom to shower.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Living Room**

Rebekah and Damon were dressed, walking toward the door.

"I'm surprised that you managed to convince Emma to invite me in last night." Rebekah told him.

"She knew that it was the only way that I wouldn't make her tell me what she's been hiding from me all summer." Damon told her.

"So, let's not make a big deal out of this." Rebekah told him.

"My thoughts exactly." Damon told her.

"Besides, I expect you'll come calling soon enough." Rebekah told him.

"Let's not hold our breath." Damon told her, opening the door.

Elena and Isabella were outside. They were shocked and confused to see Rebekah with Damon.

Rebekah smiled, walking out, leaving.

Elena looked at Damon, hurt and confused.

...

 **Later**

Elena, Evelyn, Isabella, Stefan and Damon were talking.

Damon was buttoning his shirt.

"Did you stop taking your vervain?" Isabella asked.

Damon scoffed. "You think Rebekah had to compel me?"

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked. "She tried to kill me and Isabella less than forty-eight hours ago."

"Can we just move past that, Elena?" Damon asked.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Isabella and Elena. "She tried to kill you?"

Damon looked between the three girls in confusion. "Am I missing something here?"

Isabella gave Damon a look, shrugging. "Yeah, actually, you are. Em-"

"No." Evelyn told her, shaking her head. "No, Isabella. Don't tell him. Apparently, he likes it better in the dark."

"If you're not gonna tell me, then you can go." Damon told them, pouring himself a drink.

Elena sighed. "So is that how it's gonna be now? We hurt your feelings, and this is how you lash out at us?"

"Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with either of you." Damon told them.

Stefan rolled his eyes, looking at Evelyn and Isabella. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to tell you Esther's plan." Isabella answered. "She's planning on killing her entire family." Damon and Stefan looked at them in surprise. "She's linked them all together with a spell." Elizabeth and Emma walked in, stopping at the door. "Whatever happens to one happens to all of them."

"That's great." Damon told them. "Klaus'll finally be dead." Evelyn smiled. "We win." Damon took a sip of his drink, looking at Elena. "Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?"

"Because to kill Klaus, she has to kill all of them, including Elijah, and he doesn't deserve this." Elena answered.

Elizabeth looked at Emma.

Emma didn't respond, looking away.

"I'm supposed to care about Elijah?" Damon asked.

Elena looked toward where Elizabeth and Emma were standing. "Emma does."

Stefan gave Emma a look. "It was a date at a ball and a conspiracy plan to destroy Klaus." He looked Elizabeth. "Do we need to worry about you where Klaus is concerned?"

"I won't stop this." Elizabeth told them. "But don't expect me to help."

"Great." Damon told them. "Elijah and Klaus die, and you'll both get over it."

"Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah?" Elena asked bitterly.

Damon walked closer. "Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you and Isabella. It's a win-win."

Damon smiled.

Elena shook her head, turning toward the door.

Stefan rushed in her way to stop her. "Don't do anything to screw this up, Elena."

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"They're right, you know." Evelyn told them. "Klaus has to die. They all do."

"See?" Damon asked. "Democracy in action."

Elena and Isabella gave them unamused looks, walking out, leaving.

Stefan, Damon, Evelyn, Elizabeth and Emma exchanged a look.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Study**

Elijah was walking around the study, finding the burnt sage that Esther had used the night before.

...

 **Living Room**

 **(Song:) Fire Escape - Civil Twilight**

Morgana was sitting in a chair, propping her feet on a table, reading a magazine.

Klaus was sitting on the couch, making more sketches of Elizabeth.

Rebekah walked in.

Kol stood in her way. "Well, well, well. There's our girl."

"Get out of my way, Kol." Rebekah told him.

"Out all night, what a scandal," Kol told her tauntingly. Morgana looked up from the magazine, placing it to the side. "I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?"

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next things to come out of it will be your teeth." Rebekah told him. Morgana laughed. Klaus smiled. "Don't start, Gana, Nik."

Rebekah pushed past Kol.

Klaus smiled. "We didn't say anything."

Morgana smiled devilishly. "Yet."

"I'm bored." Kol told them, sighing, falling to his chair, hanging his arm over one of the arms of the chair, placing his feet over the other. "Our sister is a strumpet."

"At least she's having fun." Morgana told him, smiling.

Kol smiled, sighing, shaking his head. "I need entertainment."

"What are you waiting for?" Klaus asked. "Go on. Have at it."

"It's no fun to go alone." Kol told him. "Join me, Nik."

Morgana used his words from when he had been taunting her before the ball. "Who needs a hand to hold now?"

Kol knew what she was referencing, narrowing his eyes, looking toward the broken mirror that Morgana had smashed his head against. He looked at Klaus, sitting forward. "It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart."

Klaus tilted his head, chuckling. "Okay. Why not?" He stood, walking past them, looking from Kol to Morgana. "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you and Gana trying to murder Rebekah's date."

Morgana smiled. "I didn't try to kill him."

Kol smiled. "You didn't try to stop me from trying to kill him, either."

Kol stood, following Klaus.

"Yes, please go." Rebekah told them. "This house has enough men rolling around in it."

Kol turned around, pointing at her. "Just like you, Bekah."

Morgana laughed.

Rebekah threw one of her high heels at Kol.

Kol ducked, running out of the room.

"Good riddance, both of you!" Rebekah told them.

Morgana chuckled.

Rebekah threw her other high heel toward Morgana.

Morgana caught the shoe by the heel before it could impale her face, tossing it to the floor.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elijah walked in. "Rebekah, Morgana."

"Not you too, Elijah." Rebekah told him.

Elijah held sage in his hand, walking forward. "Have you noticed Mother's strange behavior?"

"She's been dead for a thousand years." Morgana told him. "What's strange for her?"

Elijah held the object in his hand to Rebekah. "Burned sage." Morgana stood, walking toward them. Rebekah handed Morgana the sage. "She was doing a privacy spell."

Morgana shook her head, handing the sage to Elijah. "You know she fancies such things. Ask Finn. He's been doting on her."

"I don't trust Finn." Elijah replied. "He hates what we are. He always has."

"That's not true." Rebekah told them.

"Yes, it is." Morgana told them, sighing.

"As for Mother, she's return for one reason." Rebekah told them. "To make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?"

...

 **Forbes House - Liam's Room**

Liam, Elena and Bonnie were sitting on the bed.

Bonnie was burning sage for a privacy spell that Esther had done.

"He was gloating, like, actual gloat." Elena told them. "Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her." She sighed, looking toward the door. "Is it working?"

The door opened.

Caroline and Isabella walked in.

"It's not working." Caroline told them. "We can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the Vampire Gigalo."

Liam resisted the urge to laugh, pressing his lips together.

"I don't know." Bonnie told them. "It's a tricky spell."

"When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning." Isabella told her. "There was more smoke."

"All right." Bonnie told them, sighing, burning the sage. "I'll try it again."

Elena nodded for Isabella and Caroline to leave.

Isabella and Caroline sighed, backing away into the hallway.

Caroline closed the door.

Bonnie looked at Elena. "Speaking of Esther, you should know she came to see me, Sally and Abby this morning."

"And all this time, you let me vent about Damon?" Elena asked.

"She didn't want you to worry." Liam told her.

"Okay, well, what did she want?" Elena asked.

"She wanted to introduce herself." Bonnie answered. "Sally, Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline's power. She thought she was being polite."

"Okay, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?" Elena asked.

"Even if there was, why would I want that?" Bonnie asked.

"I just keep thinking..." Elena trailed off. "Before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to save my life. And now, I'm in the exact same position... and I'm just going to let him die? It just doesn't feel right."

Isabella and Caroline walked in, leaving the door open.

Caroline looked at Bonnie. "Okay, first of all, this privacy spell is totally not working."

Isabella sighed, looking at Elena. "Second, Elena, you are not doing this. Esther is doing this."

"There's no time to change your mind, anyway." Bonnie told them. "He'll be dead by the end of the night."

"What?" Isabella asked.

Caroline and Liam sighed.

"It's a full moon." Bonnie told them. "Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me, Sally and Abby to join her."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Stefan, Elizabeth and Emma were sitting in the library.

Damon walked in, holding three glasses of blood and one glass of bourbon. "Join me for a little victory drink?"

Elizabeth took her glass, taking a drink.

Emma held a hand to her head, closing her eyes.

Damon handed Emma the glass of bourbon. "Drink to make the pain go away, Emma." He held the third glass of blood toward Stefan. "Stef?"

"Should wait until Klaus is dead." Stefan told them.

"Why are you so extra broody?" Damon asked. "Did you see the way we stood up to Isabella and Elena? I like you on my team. Must have driven them nuts."

"You both still think Elena's gonna screw this up, don't you?" Emma asked.

"I think somebody needs to talk to her." Damon answered. "She's not gonna listen to anything I say. And Isabella? She's stubborn as it is."

"Is it because of your little sleepover?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's not my fault Elena decided to get jealous." Damon told them.

"Well, given who you chose to sleep with, I would say it's 100 percent your fault." Stefan told him.

"Whatever." Damon told him. "Did you a favor. Now you can come in and sweep Morgana of them off their feet."

"Nah." Stefan told him. "She's better off without me. Sure as hell better off without you."

"Fine." Elizabeth told them. "Neither one of you get them."

"Just make sure they don't screw up Esther's plan." Damon told them, leaving the glass of blood for Stefan.

Elizabeth stood, taking a drink, walking toward the door.

Stefan looked at the glass of blood for a moment, turning away without touching it.

Emma stood, barely keeping her balance. She could see that Kaylin and Damon were speaking, but she couldn't focus on the words. To her ears, they were echoing, and she couldn't tell the words apart from each other. Her head was throbbing, pounding. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears. Now, the only thing she could her was the beating of her heart. She looked lightheaded and dizzy, closing her eyes, trying to take a step to the left. When it looked like she was going to fall, she took a step to the right, swaying on her feet.

Stefan looked at her in confusion, concerned. "Emma?"

Emma opened her eyes. All she could see were blurs and shapes and colors. She rubbed her eyes. The vision stayed the same.

Damon and Elizabeth walked closer in confusion, concerned.

"Em?" Damon asked. "What's going on?"

Emma couldn't hear them through the loudness of her pumping heart. She looked very sick, falling unconscious.

Elizabeth caught her in her arms, worried. "Emma!"

Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth looked at each other worriedly.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Isabella walked down the stairs.

There was a knock on the door.

Isabella walked toward the door, opening it.

Elijah was outside. "Isabella."

Isabella was surprised to see him. "Elijah."

Elijah nodded. "Where are your friends?"

"Uh, Elizabeth's not here." Isabella answered. "She's helping Emma. Um..." She called upstairs. "Elena!"

Elena walked downstairs.

"Elena." Elijah told her.

"Elijah." Elena told him.

"I don't mean to intrude." Elijah told them. "I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something."

...

 **Woods**

Elijah parked his car, getting out.

Elena and Isabella got out of the car.

They walked around.

"I forgot how much I missed this land." Elijah told them.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." Elena told him.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village." Elijah told them. "Where I saw my first werewolf. The Town Square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze."

"That's incredible." Isabella told them.

"Come." Elijah told them, leading them into a clearing.

"Do you know this place too?" Isabella asked.

"I do." Elijah answered. "Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance."

Elena and Isabella looked uncomfortable at the mention of Esther and her plan.

"Elijah, we should probably go home." Elena told him.

"I admire you and your family." Elijah told them. "You all remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful. So, I would like to ask a question. What was it that the you two talked about in your meeting with my mother?"

Isabella sighed. "All your mother wants is a new start."

Elijah looked at them skeptically. "I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You are lying to me now. Tell me the truth."

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena told him.

Isabella turned to her worriedly. "Elena..."

Elena ignored her, looking at Elijah. "We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother... We didn't know what to think."

Elijah stepped closer to them. "Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again."

Isabella looked at Elijah guardedly, not knowing how he would react to what Elena would him.

"When she asked to see me, I... we thought that maybe she could help." Elena told him. "That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill."

Elijah looked at them knowingly. "She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" He looked away in frustration, mouthing a word. "She wants to undo the evil she created."

Isabella knew that this was going to end up bad, wanting to get her and Elena out of this. "I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something we could do."

"You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this Earth?" Elijah asked. "Be careful what you wish for."

Isabella and Elena looked at him in confusion.

Elijah snapped Isabella's neck, letting her fall unconscious.

Elena watched in shock.

Elijah stomped his foot against the ground, breaking a hole into the Earth, grabbing Isabella and Elena, jumping down the hole with them.

...

 **Tunnels**

Isabella was lying on the ground, unconscious. Her coat was no longer on. She had cuts in her arms, shoulders and hands, making her bleed out.

Elena knelt next to Isabella worriedly. "Izzy? Isabella, wake up."

Elena tried to get a signal on her phone, but since they were underground, they had no signal.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Emma's Hospital Room**

Emma was lying in bed, unconscious.

Alaric, Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth were talking to Meredith.

Elizabeth looked at Meredith. "Now, I don't care about whatever deal you have of patient confidentiality. I know that Em is sick, and she said that it wasn't that bad, but it's obviously worse than she lets on."

"Now, what the hell is going on?" Damon asked.

Meredith sighed, giving in. "It's not just sleepless nights, or blurred vision, or chronic migraines, shakiness, it's that and more."

"Actually, she's never told anyone about any of that." Stefan told her. "We, uh, we just had to put the pieces together ourselves."

"I've gone through her mother Isobel's records and compared them to the blood work I took from Emma , and the MRI." Meredith explained. "The sickness Isobel had? Emma has it."

"What was Isobel's sickness?" Elizabeth asked.

Stefan looked at Elizabeth sadly. "Astrocytoma."

"And what the hell is that?" Damon asked.

"A tumor." Meredith answered. "Emma's tumor isn't completely cancerous, though. It's laying on the muscle around her carotid artery. Something caused it to wake. An incision, or major blood loss."

"What incision?" Damon asked skeptically. "She won't even come to hospitals of her own free will."

"No, but a werewolf could try to kill her by trying to cut her throat." Elizabeth told him.

"Emma has been coming to see me when she first noticed the signs this summer." Meredith told them. "She's been taking medication for it."

Damon looked at Stefan. "The pills that we've noticed her popping once or twice." He looked at Elizabeth. "We thought she had an addiction."

Stefan looked at Meredith. "What other methods are there?"

"Surgery." Meredith answered. "But we don't have any openings for a while, and the surgery that we're talking about is life-threatening. The surgeon would have to open her neck and take out the tumor while trying not to cut out the carotid artery so that she doesn't bleed out on the operating table."

"Why hasn't she had the surgery already?" Alaric asked.

"She said that it was because she didn't know if she wanted to risk it." Meredith told them.

"You think there's another reason?" Alaric asked.

Meredith sighed. "I have a feeling that she doesn't think that it would be worth it."

"How could she think that it wouldn't be worth it?" Elizabeth asked. "She is definitely worth it."

"Wait, if the tumor's in her neck, then why the headaches?" Damon asked.

"It's on the carotid artery, which blocks the blood flow to her brain." Meredith explained. "It's what causes the headaches, the blurry vision, the sleeplessness."

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Alaric asked.

"With enough proper medication until the surgery date and a strong will and mind and heart to fight on, yes." Meredith answered.

"Well, that's basically Em's description right there." Elizabeth told them. "Stubborn and doesn't like it when people tell her what she can and can't do."

There was a beat of silence.

"Can't we just turn her?" Damon asked. "She'll stay alive. Sort of."

"Damon..." Stefan trailed off.

They heard Emma's voice. "No." Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth, Alaric and Meredith turned to look at Emma. Emma shook her head. "I don't want to turn."

"Even if it saves your life?" Damon asked, almost complaining.

"Yes." Emma told them. "If I turn, it's cheating." Damon sighed. Emma shook her head. "I'm not turning."

Stefan looked at Meredith and Alaric. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

Meredith and Alaric nodded, walking out, leaving.

 **(Song:) The Call - Ruu Campbell**

Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth walked toward Emma.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stefan asked.

Emma sighed. "Honestly? I didn't think you would care. Can you blame me?" She looked at Stefan. "You were compelled by Klaus." She looked at Elizabeth. "You were with Klaus, and it didn't look like you were coming back." She looked at Damon. "And you're... well, you."

Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth looked guilty.

"And that was why you didn't think that it was worth the surgery?" Damon asked. "Because you thought we wouldn't care if you died?" Emma looked down. "Em... you're literally the only thing keeping this family from imploding. Of course we care, you idiot."

Stefan came upon a revelation. "This is why you were fighting so hard to get Elizabeth back." They looked at him. "Because you didn't want to die with knowing that she was in his control. The same reason why you undaggered Elijah. Because you wanted to save us."

Emma nodded, looking down, whispering. "Yeah."

Elizabeth walked closer. "Listen. I know that you don't want to turn. I'm sorry that we weren't there for you before. But you can't give up, okay?"

Emma looked up. "Isobel turned because she didn't want to try to stop it. It was a late diagnosis." She sighed. "Okay. I won't give up. Tell Meredith to set a date for the surgery. I'll even make a deal with you, when I survive the operation I'll let Elizabeth turn me into a vampire." Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon smiled small smiles. "Can I get out of here now?"

They smiled, chuckling.

Emma laid her head back against her pillow tiredly, letting her smile fade.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Old Witch House - Outside**

Sally, Bonnie and Abby walked up to the house.

Esther and Finn were waiting.

"Who's the creepy, lurky guy?" Sally asked.

"Esther's son, Finn." Bonnie answered. "He's a vampire, so..."

Bonnie pointed to her ear to indicate Finn could hear them.

Sally wasn't bothered by the fact that Finn had heard her call him creepy and lurky.

"Wonder what your Grams and mother think about the part we're playing in all of this balance of nature stuff." Abby told them.

"They're probably on the Other Side, screaming about getting involved with vampire business." Sally told them.

Sally and Bonnie exchanged a look, smirking.

They met up with Esther and Finn.

"Sally Davidsons." Esther told her. "Bonnie and Abby Bennett. Thank you for coming. I can think of no better allies than the woman who sent Mikael into his long sleep and the girls who fought Niklaus so bravely."

"I also stopped you from trying to kill Emma, Zhu, and three of the Salvatores, when you tried to kill me for helping them, so..." Sally trailed off.

"I'm very sorry about that." Esther told her.

"Why exactly did you invite us here?" Abby asked.

"You are the descendants of the witch Ayana." Esther told them. "She was a great mentor of mine, and I think it's only fitting that I draw from her bloodline."

"So, are you channeling our ancestors?" Bonnie asked.

Esther nodded. "I draw from the entirety of the Bennett bloodline, living and dead. The connection affords me great power, although it is somewhat difficult to maintain, which is why I require you. Though the Davidsons and Bennetts have a different name, their family remains the same. The bloodline made manifest. Tonight, my sisters, we shall bring peace to the spirits of nature that we serve and for that I thank you."

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Isabella woke up on the ground, healing. She stood, looking around in confusion, finding her jacket, pulling it on. She found Elena on the floor, looking at her worriedly. "Elena!"

Isabella helped Elena stand.

Elena held Isabella by the shoulders comfortingly. "I'm fine. I was worried about you. Someone bled you dry to get the vervain out of your system."

"Oh, you noticed that, too?" Isabella asked sarcastically. Elena tilted her head at her. "Let's go."

Isabella pulled Elena down the tunnels toward the hole in the tunnel above them where Evelyn could vamp-jump them out.

Rebekah appeared in front of them. "Going somewhere?" She compelled Isabella. "You cannot leave these tunnels until I say."

Isabella was in a daze.

Elena looked at Rebekah incredulously. "What are you doing?"

Rebekah smirked. "Not much. Unless you try to run. In which case, I get to kill you both."

...

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Morgana, Elijah and Evelyn were talking.

Evelyn glared at them angrily.

Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth walked in behind them.

"Emma's still in the hospital, waiting to be discharged." Stefan told them. "We can't find Elena or Isabella anywhere."

They stopped when they saw Morgana and Elijah sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" Damon asked.

"Hello, Salvatores, Petrova." Elijah told them. "I heard about Emma. I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I am sorry."

"They have Elena and Isabella." Evelyn told them.

"Actually, they're with Rebekah." Morgana told them. "As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear their throats out. So... if you want to save your friends ' lives, we need you to help me stop my mother."

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand-year-old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." Elizabeth told them.

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed, my mother doesn't seem to want to say dead." Elijah told them. "Not with the spirits of Nature at her side."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline." Elijah told them. "That line needs to be broken."

"Broken?" Evelyn repeated.

"Yeah, he means..." Elizabeth trailed off, making a cutting motion with her forefinger over her neck.

Evelyn looked at Elijah. "You want us to kill them."

"You know, we'd do it ourselves, but we have absolutely no idea where they are." Morgana told them. "Besides, seeing us, they'd immediately know our intent. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them."

"Oh, how super specific of you." Damon told her.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full, and our mother will have the power she needs to kill the two of us and our family." Elijah told them. "If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena and Evelyn."

Elijah walked past them toward the door.

Morgana walked through the aisle between the five of them. "So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started."

Elijah walked out, leaving.

Isabella, Damon, Stefan and Elizabeth were angry and worried.

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Elena and Isabella were facing Rebekah.

Rebekah was recording Isabella on her cellphone. "All right, love, now look into the camera."

Isabella , under compulsion, looked into the camera, sighing in annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"Shooting a picture to inspire your friends." Rebekah answered. "Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fan?"

"I know that you hate me, Rebekah." Elena told her. "I guess you think I had this coming, right? After what I did to you? But Evelyn didn't do anything to you. She doesn't deserve this."

"You're right." Rebekah told her. "She doesn't. But she does give me wonderful leverage to hurt you. You know, I don't know what I want more. To find out we're saved, or to find out it's all right to kill you."

"This isn't our fault." Isabella told her. "We wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. We didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you."

"Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back and her bitch of a friend?" Rebekah asked. "Of course not."

Isabella sighed. "You call me a bitch? Look who's talking."

Rebekah smirked sarcastically, chuckling bitterly. "For some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save the lives of the Gilbert Girls, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostages." She looked at Elena. "Isabella is under my compulsion. She has to do what I say. But why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off?"

Isabella looked at Elena, nodding.

Elena sighed, sitting down.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement**

Morgana was standing at the freezer full of blood, clearly freaking out.

Stefan stood nearby. "Are you okay?"

"Both of my friends are hostages to my sister.." Morgana told him. "Of course I'm not okay." She turned to face Stefan. "And since when did you start to care about how I felt again?"

Stefan didn't answer, looking down.

Elizabeth, Damon and Evelyn walked in.

"Clock's ticking." Damon told them. "You gonna help us brainstorm a plan or are you too busy fixing yourself a snack?"

"We need to call Bonnie." Elizabeth told them. "There's got to be a way for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power."

"A, what if she's with Esther?" Isabella asked. "B, what if she can't cut her off? C, I don't know how any of this stuff works, and D, neither do any of you."

"You got a better plan?" Stefan asked.

"Worst case scenario, simple mechanics." Damon told them. "Can't draw power from a dead battery."

"Kill them." Elizabeth told them, looking at the blood bag Stefan held.

"If it comes to that." Damon told them.

"Absolutely not." Isabella told them. Elizabeth took Stefan's blood bag, drinking, handing it back. "There's got to be another way."

"Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan?" Morgana asked, holding up a silver dagger.

"You want to dagger Elijah." Stefan realized.

"We're all linked." Morgana told them. "One goes down, we all go down. The witches live, Elena and Isabella are safe, problem solved."

"We don't know if that'll effect Klaus." Stefan told them.

"Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem." Elizabeth told him. "Rebekah, and Elijah are."

Damon looked at Elizabeth. "Speaking off, we need a little brunette distraction."

Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

"Dagger is lethal to any vampire who uses it." Stefan told them.

Elizabeth smiled, tilting her head. "Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot."

Elizabeth looked at Evelyn knowingly.

Evelyn looked at her in annoyance.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'll do a spell to keep you from dying."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Teardrops On My Pillow - Dum Dum Girls**

Elizabeth, Evelyn and Caroline walked in.

Kol and Klaus were sitting at the bar.

Kol pointed at the two brunettes and blonde girl. "I remember them from last night. They look like tasty little things."

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus told him. "Elisaveta!"

Elizabeth stopped with a sigh. "Oh, it's you."

Caroline and Evelyn stopped.

Kol raised his glass toward Evelyn. "Join us for a drink?"

"Mm, I'd rather die of thirst." Caroline told them. "But thanks."

Caroline walked away toward the bathrooms.

Evelyn smiled a small smile, turning away, looking at Elizabeth from over her shoulder, walking toward the pool tables.

Elizabeth walked toward the exit.

Klaus smiled, watching Elizabeth go, speaking to Kol. "Isn't she stunning?"

"She certainly looks good walking away from you." Kol told him.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Klaus told him, standing, finishing his drink, following after Elizabeth.

Kol watched him go, smirking, looking toward the pool tables.

Evelyn stood at the pool tables, pulling her jacket off. She glanced at Kol, looking away, turning toward the pool tables, picking up a pool stick, spinning it slightly in her hand.

Kol watched her with curiosity.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Elizabeth walked out of the Grill, walking across the street.

Klaus followed her. "Elisaveta!"

In the middle of the street, Klaus almost got hit by a car. It honked its horn and continued away.

Elizabeth turned to face him. "Seriously? Take a hint."

"Don't be angry, love." Klaus told her. "We had a little spat. I'm over it already."

Elizabeth tilted her head. "Mm, well, I'm not."

"Well, how can I acquit myself?" Klaus asked.

"You and your expensive jewelry and your romantic drawings and your recreating of the past to make me fall in love with you again can leave me alone." Elizabeth told him.

"Oh, come on." Klaus told her. "Shouldn't we take a chance at breaking the damage that has been afflicted upon us and see if we can get back to the way that we were before before Esmeralda got to us? Intoxicated with love, without harming each other in one way or another?" He sat down on a bench. "Talk to me. I dare you." Elizabeth sighed, looking tempted. Klaus smirked knowingly. "I know you can't resist a dare."

Elizabeth tilted her head at him. "Fine." Klaus smiled. Elizabeth sat down next to him, letting a moment of silence pass. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

Klaus answered with the words he used in at Gloria's Bar when he had given her the bracelet. "I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life." Elizabeth recognized the words and the scene, unable to help a little chuckle, looking away. "How much you've changed from the time when we knew each other to now."

Elizabeth looked at Klaus, playing along, using the same words she had used to reply then to reply now. "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you. I'd rather fall in and out of love as I wish."

Klaus smiled, pleased that she was playing along, finishing the scene. "Well, that's why I like you."

Elizabeth couldn't help a small smile, chuckling, shaking her head, looking away.

...

 **Old Witch House - Outside**

Finn was lighting torches around a pentagram on the ground made of a salt.

Esther looked at Bonnie, Sally and Abby. "The pentagram represents our connection to magic. The salt is a symbol of the Earth."

"The torches?" Sally asked.

"Six torches." Esther answered. "One for each of my children."

"What's the spell you're doing?" Bonnie asked.

"As the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it." Esther told them. "When they become human again, they can be killed. As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. With his death, will come theirs."

Abby looked at Finn. "And you're just willing to die?"

"My mother has released me from an eternity of shame." Finn told them. "It's not a sacrifice. It's a gift."

Bonnie, Sally and Abby were unsure.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Rubicon - Ume**

Evelyn was playing pool by the table.

Kol walked closer, picking up a pool stick. "A woman of your caliber shouldn't be alone." Evelyn looked at him in annoyance, taking a shot. "Even if you are very bad at pool. Are you still playing hard to get?"

"You tried to kill Matt." Evelyn told him. "Matt's one of my best friends. And if you think an expensive dress or money or jewelry or fancy parties or your so-called charm can make me forget all of that... you're wrong. And I know I'm bad at pool. So, why don't you just get lost, Kol?"

Evelyn looked past him toward the bathrooms where Caroline was. She looked at Kol, turning away.

Kol walked closer. "And why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

Evelyn turned to face him.

Kol placed a hand on her cheek.

Evelyn looked at him with a hard look, pushing his hand away.

Caroline walked closer, looking at Kol. "I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost."

Kol looked at Caroline in annoyance. "I'm pretty sure I don't care."

Caroline and Morgana grabbed Kol behind to restrain him.

Evelyn drove the silver dagger into his heart.

Kol gasped. His skin started to desiccate.

Caroline and Morgana held Kol standing.

Evelyn tilted her head, looking surprised that she had actually did that, having an adrenaline rush. "Next time, take a hint."

Caroline looked at Evelyn proudly, smirking. "Impressive."

Evelyn smiled a small smile. "Thanks."

"Let's get him out of here." Morgana told them.

Morgana, Caroline and Evelyn pulled Kol into the backdoor behind them to get him out before anyone could see.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Woods**

Elena and Isabella were still captured by Rebekah.

Rebekah cried out, starting to desiccate, falling to the ground.

While Rebekah was desiccated, Isabella's compulsion was broken.

Isabella turned to Elena. "Let's go."

Isabella took Elena by the hand, leading her down the tunnels at rushing speed.

...

 **Old Witch House - Outside**

Finn and Esther stood inside the pentagram.

Bonnie, Lindsey and Abby stood outside of it.

Finn gasped, starting to desiccate, falling to the ground.

Esther was worried. "Something's wrong."

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside**

Elizabeth and Klaus were still sitting on the bench.

Klaus felt something wrong, standing, putting a hand to his heart.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, standing.

Klaus turned to Elizabeth suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus grabbed Elizabeth forcefully. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Elizabeth told him, pushing him off. "Stop."

Klaus looked at the Grill. "Kol."

...

 **Alley Behind the Grill**

Stefan and Damon were waiting.

Morgana, Caroline and Eliza pulled Kol out of the backdoor of the Grill.

"Vampire Faith, good work with distracting and daggering." Damon told her.

"I'm pretty sure that's the first ever compliment you gave me." Evelyn told him.

Morgana smirked, feeling the effects.

Klaus rushed closer, throwing Evelyn against the wall, making him fall, undaggering Kol.

Caroline backed away instantly.

Caroline ran inside, closing the door behind her.

Stefan rushed toward Klaus.

Klaus pushed Stefan into the stairs.

Kol was starting to revive.

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Rebekah was starting to revive, gasping.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside - Alley**

Evelyn stood, backing away toward Damon and Morgana.

Klaus looked at Evelyn. "I should have killed you months ago."

"Do it." Evelyn told him. "That'll only make Elizabeth hate you more than she already does."

Elizabeth walked down the stairs.

Morgana looked at Klaus. "It's not going to stop Esther from killing us, either."

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus asked.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy?" Evelyn asked. "Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as we do."

Klaus glared at them.

Elijah appeared at the top of the stairs behind Elizabeth.

"Leave them!" Elijah told him. "We still need them, Niklaus."

Elizabeth turned to look at them.

"What did Mother do?" Klaus asked. "What did she do?"

Elijah walked down the stairs, closer to Morgana, Evelyn, Damon and Elizabeth, holding up her phone. "You tell me where the witches are, or I'll have my sister kill Elena and Isabella right now."

Klaus realized that was why they were doing this, sighing.

Kol stood.

Damon looked up at the clock tower, seeing the time was 8:03. He looked at Elijah. "You told us we had until after nine."

Morgana raised her eyebrows slightly, tilting her head forward tauntingly. "I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early." She smirked. "The choice is yours."

Klaus appeared in front of Morgana, transforming, biting her.

Stefan stood. "No!"

Klaus let Morgana go, letting her fall. "It looked as though you needed more leverage."

Damon caught Morgana as she fell.

Morgana looked at Klaus weakly. "You always were good at revenge."

Klaus shook his head. "No, love. Once they do what we need them to do, you'll be healed. Until then... have sweet dreams."

Elizabeth looked at Klaus incredulously.

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Rebekah stood, seeing that Elena and Isabella were missing, rushing to find them.

Isabella was rushing Elena toward any exit they could find.

Rebekah called out to them. "You can't hide! Not sure why I'm feeling under the weather. Must be your friends trying to find a loophole. Won't matter. I could chase you down on my worst day." Isabella got herself and Elena to the cave where vampires couldn't get in. Rebekah appeared, grabbing Isabella from behind. "Boo!" Isabella headbutted Rebekah with enough strength to make her let go. "You little bitch."

Isabella pushed Elena into the cave where vampires couldn't get in, making her fall to the floor. "Go!"

Rebekah tried to enter the cave, but she couldn't. "What is this?"

Elena stood.

Isabella turned to face Rebekah. "Sorry. No vampires allowed."

"So you would sacrifice your own safety for your friends." Rebekah told her. She turned to face Isabella. "That is very noble, and sweet." She compelled Isabella. "Stand there and be a good little girl. Don't move until I say."

Rebekah walked away.

Elena looked at her friend worriedly. "Isabella..."

Isabella looked at Elena, nodding reassuringly.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Evelyn took Morgana here, lying her on Emma's bed.

Morgana was groaning in pain, trying to sit up.

Evelyn made her lay back down. "No, no, no, no."

"Elena and Isabella are still out there." Morgana told him. "I need to go find them."

"Stefan, Damon and Elizabeth are going to handle it." Evelyn told her.

Morgana shook her head. "They can't kill them. They can't kill Sally, Bonnie or her mother."

"They're not gonna kill them." Evelyn told her. "I promise."

Morgana was near tears. "This kind of sucks, getting our asses kicked like this. I guess that's what we get for picking fights with family members." Evelyn looked down. "I'm sorry." Evelyn looked at her in confusion. "About all of this. Elena... Isabella... this is all my fault."

Evelyn shook her head. "You're hallucinating. None of this is your fault. Just get some rest."

...

 **Woods - Damon's Car**

Damon was in the driver's seat.

Stefan was in the passenger seat.

Elizabeth was in the backseat.

"So how do we know they're going to be at the old witch house?" Damon asked.

"We don't." Stefan answered. "But if they're not, then we have about ten minutes until Rebekah tears Isabella and Elena apart."

"You know, if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies, we get our revenge." Elizabeth told them. "It's what you wanted the whole time. The only collateral damage is..."

"Isabella, Morgana and Elena." Stefan finished.

"You know what they'd choose." Damon told them.

"Isabella and Elena would let themselves be killed to save their friends." Stefan told them. "And Morgana would kill herself just to help rid us of Klaus."

"Yep." Damon agreed.

"Hmm." Stefan hummed. "If we do this, it'll wreck them."

"Well, they'll hate us." Elizabeth told them. "Thing is, they only have to hate one of us. Only one of us has to do the actual deed. And while you both care whether they hate you or not, I don't."

"But?" Damon asked.

"But..." Elizabeth trailed off. "I'll loose everything. Again. Until they all find a way to forgive me." There was a beat of silence. "But I've gotten through it before. I'll get through it again." She looked from Damon to Stefan. "I'll do it."

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Elena was still in the cave, turning on a flashlight, searching for an exit.

Isabella was still standing outside of the cave, compelled not to move.

Rebekah appeared in front of Isabella with a tank of gasoline and a set of matches. "All right, Isabella. Let's pick this up where we left off."

Rebekah handed the tank of gasoline and the matches to Isabella.

Elena watched worriedly. "What are you doing"

"Thought I'd shake things up a bit." Rebekah told her, compelling Liv. "Completely douse yourself in gasoline."

Rebekah took out her phone, recording everything that Isabella was compelled to do to send it to the Salvatore brothers as motivation.

Isabella started to pour the gasoline over her clothes and body.

Elena looked at Rebekah incredulously. "Are you insane?"

"I prefer spontaneous." Rebekah told her. "It's probably why Damon likes me so much." Isabella used the rest of the gasoline on herself, dropping the canister to the ground. "All right, now, love. Take out a match and light it."

Isabella took out a match, scraping it across the wall to light it, holding it in front of her, watching the flame.

Elena was horrified. "No, Isabella. Don't!"

Rebekah looked at Elena. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna come outside. Or you're going to watch your friend burn."

Elena looked at Isabella worriedly in horror.

Isabella looked at her nervously.

...

The match in Isabella's hand burned out. She tossed it down.

Rebekah was still recording Isabella. "So, Isabella how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments?"

"I don't know." Isabella told her. "You tell me. You're the one whose mother's trying to kill you."

"You should be very careful what you say to me." Rebekah told her.

Elena noticed something. "You're still wearing her necklace."

"Do you want them?" Rebekah asked. "Is that your last request?" She ripped the necklace off, throwing it into the cave toward Elena. "Here. It's all yours."

"She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah." Elena told her. "She told us that she... she just doesn't have another choice."

"Spare me your pity, Elena." Rebekah told her. "We're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it? I'll tell your friend to light herself on fire right now."

Isabella lit another match, looking at Rebekah. "You're not gonna do it."

"And why is that?" Rebekah asked.

"Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow." Isabella answered. "And if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge against Elena. Wasted it. Isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because Elena pretended to like you and then she stuck a dagger in your back. I mean, that's why you slept with Damon, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting her, because she hurt your feelings."

The match burned out.

Isabella dropped it.

Rebekah looked at Isabella, affected by what she had said. "You may be honest and caring like your siblings, but you're also tougher than some of them are." She sent Elena a look. She looked at Isabella. "Drop the matches."

Isabella dropped the book of matches, sighing in relief, looking toward Elena.

Elena walked closer in relief.

...

 **Old Witch House - Outside**

Finn and Esther were standing in the center of the pentagram.

"They're coming, Mother." Finn told her.

Esther was worried. "No. It's too soon. The moon is not high enough." She looked at Bonnie, Sally and Abby. "Go! Quickly." Bonnie, Sally and Abby ran inside the witch house. Kol, Klaus and Elijah walked closer. "My sons. Come forward."

"Stay beside me." Finn told her.

"It's okay." Esther told him. "They can't enter."

Elijah stepped toward the pentagram.

An invisible barrier kept Elijah outside, all of the torches burning brighter.

"That's lovely." Kol told them sarcastically. "We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn."

"Be quiet, Kol." Esther told him. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity." Elijah told her.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther told them.

Klaus walked forward. "Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother. Or I'll send you back to Hell."

Esther stepped forward, but never leaving the pentagram and her safety from her children that wanted her dead as much as she wanted them to be. "For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you. I felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this earth... stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for you life, I'm sorry. You have wasted your time."

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Abby, Bonnie and Sally were walking through the house.

"This place has some serious vibe in it." Abby told them.

"The witch spirits will protect us from the Originals, but we should get into the basement." Bonnie told them.

Bonnie and Sally walked downstairs.

Abby didn't follow.

...

 **Basement**

Bonnie and Sally realized that Abby was still upstairs.

"Abby!" Sally called.

Stefan and Damon walked out of the shadows.

"Stefan?" Bonnie asked. "Damon? What's going on?"

"They took Elena and Isabella." Stefan told them. "They're going to kill them unless we stop Esther."

Bonnie and Sally were horrified and worried.

"Stefan, we-we can't stop her." Bonnie told him. "She's channeling us."

"Bonnie, if you can't stop her, we have to find another way." Damon told her.

Bonnie and Sally realized, worried.

"No..." Sally trailed off. Bonnie and Sally turned to leave. Damon appeared in their way. "What are you gonna do, Damon? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead."

"Esther's drawing from the witches." Damon told them.

"The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch." Stefan told them.

Bonnie and Sally realized what they meant.

...

 **Living Room**

Abby was standing alone.

Elizabeth appeared behind Abby, grabbing her from behind, biting her wrist, feeding her her blood. "This will only hurt a second."

Elizabeth snapped her neck, killing her. She let the body fall, looking guilty.

...

 **Outside**

The Mikaelsons were still facing off.

Esther felt the connection break. "No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!"

"Mother!" Finn told her, grabbing Esther, rushing away disappearing.

The torches flared up.

Kol, Klaus and Elijah covered their eyes from the brightness.

The torches died out, leaving them in nothing but darkness.

Kol, Klaus and Elijah looked around in shock.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Morgana was starting to sit up.

Evelyn walked in. "What are you doing?"

Morgana stood. "I know you're worried about my life, Evelyn, but there's a reason that Klaus wasn't worried about biting me."

Morgana showed her, her neck, which was healed.

Evelyn was stunned. "You healed. How did..."

"That werewolf venom can't kill me." Morgana finished. "What happened tonight, Evelyn?"

Evelyn looked guilty.

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Elena and Isabella were sitting on the ground of the tunnels on either side of the entrance to the cave.

Rebekah walked closer. "You can come out now. Seems your friends took care of the problem."

Elena and Isabella stood.

"How did they do that?" Elena asked.

"Elizabeth turned Abby Bennett into a vampire." Rebekah answered.

Isabella looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Quite clever, actually." Rebekah told them. "They needed to sever the witch line and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go. Oh and, uh, by the way, Isabella, you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching Elena suffer. Much more satisfying."

Rebekah walked away, leaving.

Elena and Isabella looked at each other in shock.

...

 **Bennett House - Bonnie's Room**

 **(Song:) Guarded - Kevin Daniel**

Abby was lying in bed.

Bonnie was sitting next to Abby, holding her hand, crying.

Sally stood in the doorway, tears in her eyes.

...

 **Foyer**

Caroline and Liam were standing inside.

Elena and Evelyn were standing outside the door.

"They don't want to see you." Liam told them.

"Please, let us talk to them." Evelyn told them.

"Abby's in transition." Caroline told them. "It's going to be really hard over the next few days, and if Bonnie and Sally need some time to deal, then I think you should give it to them."

"Please." Elena told them. "Let us just be there for them."

"I'm sorry." Liam told them. "I know that you all want to help, but put yourselves in their shoes. Everything that happened tonight was to save you. And that's okay because they love you. So much. But somehow, they're always the ones who get hurt."

Evelyn nodded, tears in her eyes. "You know, you're right. I just... Just tell them that we love them, okay?"

"Of course we will." Caroline told them.

Elena and Evelyn walked away, leaving.

Caroline closed the door.

Sally was down the hallway, leaning against the wall. She had been listening, starting to cry.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Elizabeth's Room - Bathroom**

Elizabeth was in her bathroom, washing her hands.

Stefan and Damon stood at the doorframe.

"Are they safe?" Damon asked.

"Elijah and Morgana kept their words." Stefan answered. "Rebekah let Elena and Isabella go. Morgana healed without needing Klaus' blood."

"Klaus knew that biting Morgana wouldn't kill her." Elizabeth told them. "He wanted to show us that in case Morgana got any ideas of trying to kill herself to kill him."

Stefan nodded in agreement, sighing. He looked at Elizabeth. "Where's Emma?"

"She just got home with more medication to keep her healthy until her surgery and a new hatred of Elijah." Elizabeth told them.

"Good." Damon told them. "All's right in the world again."

Stefan looked at Elizabeth. "Why did you do it? Why'd you turn Abby?"

"'Cause I'm not blind." Kaylin answered. "I see what's been going on around here. You're hanging by a thread, Stefan. Barely over your last Ripper binge and all you want is to be the old Stefan again."

"Hmm." Stefan hummed. "That part of me is gone for good."

"Oh, yeah?" Elizabeth asked. "How long has it been since you've had a drop of human blood?"

Stefan nodded barely. "How'd you know?"

"Spend 146 years checking up on people, you kind of start to pick up on their tells." Elizabeth answered. "Answer the question. How long has it been since your last drink?"

"Since the night I threatened to drive Elena off the Wickery Bridge." Stefan answered.

"See?" Elizabeth asked. "You have enough to feel guilty about. Why add to the list? By the way, you're both welcome." Damon smirked. Elizabeth looked at Damon. "You know, you're not fooling anyone either. You still love them, Damon."

"I do." Damon answered. He looked at Stefan. "And I thought I could choose." He looked at Elizabeth. "But what is the real reason you did what you did?"

"I'd rather have the entirety of Mystic Falls hate me than let my friends lose the girls they love." Elizabeth answered. "It's for the best. I'm better at being the bad guy anyway."

Elizabeth walked out, leaving.

Stefan and Damon were surprised with her response.

...

 **Emma's Room - Bathroom**

Emma was taking a bubble bath, holding a glass of wine, taking a drink. She was gazing off, thinking about everything that had happened that day.

...

 **Later**

Emma was dressed for bed, walking toward her dresser to take some of her medications.

Elijah was seen behind her by the bed, placing down a letter, looking at Emma in regret.

Emma sensed something, turning around.

Elijah had already disappeared.

Emma was confused, walking toward her bed, seeing an envelope on her pillow. She walked closer, picking it up, sitting on her bed, leaning back against the wall, opening the letter, reading.

Elijah: (voice over) "Emma. Today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion and strength are gifts, Emma. Carry them with you. As I will carry my regret. As you will fight for your life. Always and forever. Elijah."

Emma looked as if she wanted to hate Elijah, but couldn't at the same time, sighing. She thought that she was stupid to think that Elijah was different from the others, standing, walking toward her desk, sitting down, holding the letter over the flame of the a lit candle on the desk, about to let it burn. She didn't let the letter touch the flame, looking as if she couldn't. She sighed in defeat and annoyance, letting the letter fall to the desk in perfect condition, standing, walking away.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

Morgana was sitting at the table, drinking wine.

Elijah was standing at the window.

Rebekah walked in. "Where the bloody hell is everyone?"

"It's over, Rebekah." Elijah told her.

"Where's Mother?" Rebekah asked.

"We have no mother." Morgana told her. "Only Esther."

Elijah turned to face them. "And Esther is right."

Morgana looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I talk of virtue... but when it suits my needs, I kill and maim and torment." Elijah told them. "Even today, I terrorized two innocents."

"Elena and Isabella are hardly innocent." Rebekah told them..

"And I used your hatred of the Gilberts and Salvatore's to get what I wanted." Elijah told her. "Wielded like I would a sword. My sister."

"You did it to protect us, Elijah." Morgana told him, standing, walking closer. "And rightly so. We deserve to live. We are better than they are."

"Are we?" Elijah asked. Rebekah and Morgana didn't answer. "Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves."

Elijah walked out of the room, leaving.

...

 **Klaus' Painting Room**

Klaus was standing by the fireplace, looking at sketches he had drawn of Elizabeth, putting them into the fire to burn.

Rebekah and Morgana walked in.

"I thought you two would have gone by now." Klaus told them. "Elijah's leaving. Kol has fled. Esther and Finn are gone too."

"I hated you when I learned you killed our mother." Rebekah told him. "I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you both are the only ones who never left me."

"Aren't we a pair?" Morgana asked.

"There's something I think you should see." Rebekah told them, holding her cell phone toward them.

"Come to brag about your skills as a torturer?" Morgana asked, taking the phone for her and Klaus to see.

"Look at the images on the wall behind Isabella." Rebekah told them. "The natives told the story of our family history. Look at the images on the far wall."

Klaus and Morgana watched the video of Isabella pouring gasoline over herself, looking behind her to the wall.

"What is it?" Morgana asked.

"A native worshiping at the great White Oak Tree." Rebekah answered.

"And?" Klaus asked. "We burned that tree to the ground."

"Look at the marking that proceed it." Rebekah told them.

Klaus and Morgana did as told.

Morgana vaguely remembered what the sign was. "That's the native calendar." She focused on what the calendar said. She shook her head, reading carefully. "Impossible."

"This can't be right." Klaus told them.

"A white oak tree three hundred years after we fled back to the Old World." Rebekah told them. "There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old." Klaus and Morgana looked up. "That tree could kill us. It's not over."

...

 **Meredith's Apartment**

Alaric woke on the sofa, walking toward the bedroom, seeing Meredith in her bed. He walked toward the table to get some medication, taking it. He noticed his own hospital inpatient medical folder, briefly opening it, returning it. He picked up another folder with Bill Forbes' name on it, rifling through it.

There were crime scene photos of the knife used to kill him.

Alaric found the knife wrapped in a cloth. He heard a gun cocking, turning around.

Meredith was aiming a gun at him. "You weren't supposed to see that."

Meredith shot the gun.


	17. 1912

**Flashback 1 - 1912**

 **Night - Town Square**

Two men exited a Council's meeting. One of them was the Sheriff.

"Will you get home all right, Mr. Salvatore?" Sheriff asked. "I can send for one of the police vehicles."

"Oh, a winter chill never hurt anyone, Sheriff Forbes." Mr. Salvatore told him.

"I'm less concerned about the cold front, more for your safety, Zachariah." Sheriff told him.

"One Council men's murder doesn't make an epidemic, Gerald." Zachariah told him. "Good night."

"Good night." Gerald told him.

Zachariah walked away, across the square, alone. He heard a noise, turning around.

He was suddenly stabbed, the culprit's face unseen.

Zachariah died, falling to the ground.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Town Square**

The flashback scene with Zachariah's body in the middle of the street faded way to the day in present time Mystic Falls.

Liz and Carol walked toward the police station.

"The mystery is not going to get solved any faster with you yelling at me, Carol." Liz told her.

"We have two Council murders and two attempted murders on our hands, including your son." Carol told her. "If you have a suspect, it is your duty to keep me in the loop."

"No, it's my duty to make sure I don't accuse an innocent person of being a serial killer." Liz told her.

"Just, tell me who it is, Liz." Carol told her.

Liz sighed.

...

 **Inside - Holding Cell**

Alaric woke up in a holding cell. He put a hand to his shoulder where he had been shot. He sat up, looking around.

...

 **Holding Cell**

Liz and Damon were standing outside of Alaric's cell to talk to him.

"I didn't do it." Alaric told them.

Damon looked at Liz. "You're arresting him for what this nut job Dr. Fell says?"

"No, I'm detaining him." Liz told them. "The cell is for his own good. You were shot; Dr. Fell used vampire blood to heal you."

"Dr. Fell is the one who shot me." Alaric told her.

"Because you came at her with a knife." Liz told him.

"Yeah, with a knife I had found hidden in her things." Alaric told her.

"Are we gonna ignore the part where he is one of the killer's victims?" Damon asked. "I mean, the guy was practically stabbed to death."

"Well, Dr. Fell suggested his wounds could have been self-inflicting." Liz told them.

"You think I stabbed myself?" Alaric asked skeptically in frustration.

"Look, I think I don't know what to think." Liz told him. "I've got nothing, except murder weapons from your stash and a respected member of a Founding Family pointing a very long finger."

"She is setting me up." Alaric told her. "I'm being framed here."

"Well, that may be so, but I don't have any proof of that." Liz told them.

"Well, then we'll find some." Damon told them.

"No, just stay out of this, Damon." Liz told him. "You getting involved is only going to make matters worse."

Damon sighed. "Listen, Liz..."

Liz gave Damon a look. "Don't make me put you in that cell with him."

...

 **Street**

Evelyn and Elena were jogging together.

"What are we running, a marathon?' Evelyn asked.

"If you can't keep up..." Elena trailed off.

"Elena, you can't outrun your problems." Evelyn told her. Elena continued to run. Evelyn stopped, sighing. "Though it looks like you're gonna try. I talked to Sally."

Elena stopped running, turning to face Evelyn. "What did she say?"

"They're at Abby's house." Evelyn told her. "Abby is gonna complete the transition."

"She decided to become a vampire?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Evelyn answered. "Liam and Caroline are with them. Caroline's gonna help her through it. Teach her to control it and stuff."

"Did Sally say... is there anything I can do?" Elena asked.

"They know it's not our fault, Elena." Evelyn told her. "They're just upset. Bonnie's more upset than Sally is, obviously, since Abby's her mother."

"Yeah, but Abby is also Sally's family." Elena told her. "One of the very few she has left. She has every right to be upset, too." Evelyn's phone rang. She pulled it out. "Who is it?"

Evelyn answered her phone. "Isabella, hey. Is everything okay?" She looked at Elena worriedly. "He what?"

...

 **Police Station**

Isabella walked into the police station.

Damon walked up to Isabella.

"Were you just..?" Isabella trailed off.

"Ric's fine." Damon told her. "Sheriff wants me to stay out of it."

"But you're not going to." Isabella told him. "Are you?"

"Seems just as good a plan as any." Damon told her.

"Your friend's in jail for murder." Isabella told him. "You have to do something."

"Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat." Damon told her. "Maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels." He made a face as if he was a squirrel eating. Isabella was tapping her hand against her thigh. She was hungry and trying not to eat anyone. Damon noticed, smirking. "Or, you know, I could just let you have your way with her. Blood withdrawal is a bitch to go through, isn't it?"

"Damon." Isabella told him in warning.

"Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" Damon asked.

"Fine, I'll do something about it." Isabella told him, starting to push past.

Damon grabbed Isabella by the arm to stop her. "Yeah, that's not a good idea."

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"Ric was shot and is bleeding." Damon answered. "You're going through blood withdrawals and super hungry. A plus B equals..." Isabella sighed in annoyance, looking away, knowing he was right. Damon realized something. "I saved your and our friends' lives last night. You're welcome."

"You know, you could show a little compassion about Bonnie and Sally." Isabella told him.

"You know, you're right." Damon told her. "They and Abby must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagna? Or maybe Elizabeth should do since she's the one who turned her. Oh, no, I know. We both should, since it was my idea."

Isabella gave him a look. "Okay, now you're just being mean."

"I'm mean, you hate me, the Earth is back on its axis." Damon told her.

Isabella turned around, starting to walk away, slowing to a stop, turning to look at Damon. "You know, if you keep pushing people away, you're gonna end up alone. I'm going to the Grill to meet Morgana and drink our way through the bar. Maybe that can curb the cravings. Feel free to join us when you stop being a dick."

Isabella walked away, leaving.

Damon watched her go, a little affected.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan was sitting at his desk, tapping his daylight ring against the desk.

Emma walked in. "Could you stop doing that? I can hear that out in the hall. It'a not doing any favors for a severe headache."

Stefan stopped. "Sorry."

Emma saw Damon standing at Stefan's dresser, going through his journals. She looked at Stefan in confusion.

Stefan shook his head.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the diary on his desk. "Wow. I guess you really are half-way back if you're writing in that thing."

Elizabeth arrived in the doorway. "'Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever'."

Stefan stood, putting the diary on the shelf. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could hang." Elizabeth told them. "You know, a little family bonding. I know we don't actually 'hang out'. We team up, we join forces, we activate our friendly powers."

Emma looked at Damon, letting her hands hit her legs in a confused but bored gesture. "What are you doing?"

"Digging up clues." Damon answered. "Most of the Originals are gone, but now we have a who done it in town." He looked at Stefan and Elizabeth. "Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?"

"Vaguely." Stefan answered. "Why?"

"If memory serves, he wasn't the first Founder's Council member killed that year, or even that month." Damon told them.

"Your point being?" Stefan asked.

"I'm trying to remember what year it was." Damon answered.

"1912." Stefan told him.

"So much for vaguely." Elizabeth told them.

Damon grabbed one of the diaries, tossing it to Stefan. "1912. Or as I like to call it, the last time Mystic Falls had a serial killer on its hands."

Stefan opened up the diary, reading it. "'It feels strange to be home again after so long away. I thought I would never return. Certainly not for a funeral.'"

...

 **Flashback 2 - 1912**

 **Day - Mystic Falls Cemetery**

A funeral was taking place.

Two women approached Isabella and Elizabeth who looked like Serena again.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Salvatore." Woman 1 told her. "I'm told you're a distant cousin of Zachariah."

"His niece, actually." Isabella told her. "Miss..."

"Lockwood." Woman 1 answered. "Marianna Lockwood. And this is my friend, Samantha Gilbert."

"As in Jonathan Gilbert." Elizabeth told them.

Samantha nodded. "My late grandfather. Did you know him?"

"Crossed paths." Elizabeth told her. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be inappropriate, but no one seems to be willing to discuss the details of Zachariah's death."

"He was murdered and he wasn't the first." Samantha told her.

"Samantha, don't be a gossip." Marianna told her.

"Why not?" Samantha asked. "She should know. She's friends with a Founding family like us. Be careful, Miss Salvatore. It's not a good time to be a Founder in this town."

Samantha and Marianna walked away.

Elizabeth and Isabella looked at a nearby tombstone.

A crow sat on the tombstone, flying away.

Isabella turned to see Stefan standing behind her, surprised. "Stefan."

"Isabella, Serena." Stefan told her. Isabella started to walk away. Stefan grabbed her arm to stop her. "Don't go."

Damon appeared. "Have you been eating the relatives again?"

"Damon." Stefan told him.

"It's been a long time." Damon told them.

"It's been almost fifty years." Isabella told them. "I'm surprised you came."

"And miss the funeral of..." Damon trailed off. "What do you call him? Uncle Zachariah?"

"I see you're still mad at me." Stefan told them.

"Why would I be mad at either of you, Stefan?" Isabella asked. "It's because of you I turned into a vampire and now I walk the world alone, drinking other peoples' blood."

"Any chance you took it all out on our nephew Zachariah?" Stefan asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who killed our family, remember?" Damon asked.

"May Father Rest In Peace." Isabella told them.

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan told them.

"Well, congratulations, Stefan." Elizabeth told him.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to live out my eternal existence as far away from you as possible." Isabella told them, turning to leave.

Damon stopped her. "Isabella. Wait." Isabella turned to face them. "Lets grab a drink, catch up. I've missed you, sister."

"Sure." Isabella told them. "Why not?"

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House -Stefan's Room**

Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Emma were talking.

"What do you say, guys?" Elizabeth asked. "You wanna go get drunk?"

"I get it, I get it." Emma told them. "You're all bored." She looked at Elizabeth. "You willingly turned Abby into a vampire so your friends wouldn't lose the girls they both love, and as a result, all of your friends hate you." She looked at Damon. "And your best friend's in jail and you don't have anything better to do with yourself."

"Well, there's that, and I was hoping the three of you could help me solve a murder." Damon told them, taking the diary from Stefan, walking out, leaving.

Elizabeth followed Damon out, leaving.

Stefan and Emma exchanged a look.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Don't Owe You a Thing - Gary Clark Jr.**

Carol and Rebekah were sitting at a table together, talking.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mayor." Rebekah told her. "I figured as head of the Preservation Society, you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community."

"A long line of Lockwood women use to keep those records, back before any of them had actual jobs." Carol told her.

"I've been to the Founders' archive, but I can't seem to find any record of the tree I'm looking for." Rebekah told her.

"It probably got cut down." Carol told her. "Big old trees built half of this town in the 1900s."

Stefan, Damon, Emma and Elizabeth walked in.

Elizabeth noticed Rebekah. "Oh, she-devil at nine o'clock."

Damon and Rebekah looked at each other while the Salvatores walked past toward the bar.

Rebekah looked at Carol. "Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledgers during that period?"

"Back then, all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatores." Carol told her.

Rebekah sighed, looking as if she was thinking, Of course.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Isabella and Morgana were sitting at the bar, getting drunk.

Stefan, Damon, Emma and Elizabeth walked closer.

Stefan gave Damon a look. "You knew _she_ would be here, didn't you?"

Damon feigned innocence. "Did I forget to tell you that?"

Stefan and Damon sat on one side of Morgana. Elizabeth and Emma sat on the other side of her.

Isabella looked at Damon. "Well, look at who decided to stop being a dick."

Damon smirked.

Morgana looked at Elizabeth. "And would you mind switching with Emma?"

Elizabeth sighed. "You're pissed at me for turning Abby, get in line. So, what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes and Alaric Saltzman have in common?"

Stefan started to tick his ring against the bar.

"Come on, knock it off." Emma told him.

Stefan poured himself a drink.

Elizabeth looked from Morgana to Stefan. "You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a Ripper binge might not be the best approach." She looked at Morgana. "Every time Stefan plays that all or nothing game, he eventually leave a trail of bodies, and I'm guessing, since you're basically a Lady Ripper, that you'll do the same." Emma poured herself a drink. "So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit." Elizabeth took the bottle away from Emma. Emma gave her a gesture. "Goes for you, too, Emma. Just 'cause the alcohol numbs the pain doesn't mean you get to go all willy nilly. Should've listened to me. Believe me now?"

"They were all on the Founder's Council, Elizabeth." Emma told her in annoyance. "That's what they all have in common."

"But why them?" Damon asked. "Huh? Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from Founding Families. And don't forget that this killer also tried to kill Liam Forbes. Yes, he is from a Founding Family, but Liam Forbes is not on the Council. I mean, hey, if you're gonna slaughter Council members, go A-list. At least in 1912, they killed a Salvatore."

They heard Rebekah's voice behind them. "Which Salvatore would that be?"

Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Morgana, Elizabeth and Emma turned to look at Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled.

Emma glared at her, angry at her for nearly making Isabella burn herself alive.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Police Station - Holding Cell**

Alaric was still in his cell, talking to Liz. "You have to agree, Sheriff. There is no motive here."

"Look, both the medical examiner and my ex-husband got into altercations with Meredith Fell before their deaths." Liz told him. "Liam was talking to Meredith minutes before he was attacked. Now, he said you were a witness to her fight with Brian Walters."

"So, what are you saying?" Alaric asked. "I was defending her honor. I barely knew her then."

"She said she also told you that Bill threatened to report her to the medical board for giving him vampire blood." Liz told him.

"No, she didn't." Alaric told her.

"A 2 AM call the night he was killed?" Liz asked. "I pulled your records. You spoke with her for over an hour."

Alaric sat down on the bed. "Okay, I, uh, yes, I-I remember calling her, but I was drinking and I-I don't remember the conversation."

"Well, do you have an alibi for the night Brian Walters was killed?" Liz asked.

"I was there the night of the bridge fundraiser, okay?" Alaric asked. "Until midnight. You saw me there."

"Time of death was between one and three AM." Liz told him.

Alaric stammered nervously, unsure. "Well, then, I-I must have been home, sleeping. I'm sure of it."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Let's Dance - The Gods of Macho**

Stefan, Damon, Emma, Morgana, Elizabeth, Isabella and Rebekah sat at the bar.

Rebekah looked at Stefan, Damon and Isabella. "So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?"

"Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War." Isabella told her. "She had a son. But as far as everyone knew, Stefan, Damon and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere."

"And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?" Rebekah asked.

Emma narrowed her eyes at her. "You're full of questions."

"I'm just researching the town history." Rebekah told them. "I grew up here, after all."

"You know, you don't have to disguise your true motives, Blondie Bex." Damon told her. "If you want more sex, just ask for it."

Emma gave him a look.

Damon smiled.

"Not enough liquor in the world." Rebekah told him, grabbing the bottle from Emma's hands.

Emma gave her a look.

Rebekah smiled.

"Oh, come on." Damon told her. "It was too good for you to be this hostile."

Morgana grabbed Damon's glass and the bottle, moving from between Damon and Kaylin to sit on the other side of Stefan, furthest away from Rebekah.

Isabella looked at Rebekah. "You'll have to excuse Morgana. She's jonesing for some O positive, just as Stefan is."

"I'm not jonesing." Morgana told them.

Elizabeth moved to the seat next to Damon. Emma moved to the seat next to Elizabeth. Rebekah moved to the seat next to Emma.

"So did they ever catch the killer?" Emma asked.

"Nope." Damon answered. "Wrote it all off on vampires."

"Maybe it was a vampire." Emma told them.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon." Stefan told him.

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind, too, brother." Damon replied. "But these weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then."

"Well, there were others." Elizabeth told him. "Remember Sage?" She was angry at the woman that she was about to say. "Esmeralda?"

"Oh, right." Damon told them. "Sage. Esmeralda. Speaking of great sex."

Damon took a drink from the bottle.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Flashback 3 - 1912**

 **Night - Tent**

The tent was holding a wrestling match.

Isabella, Elizabeth, Stefan and Damon were together.

Damon was drinking from a bottle.

"Damon, you've had enough." Stefan told him, taking the bottle, drinking.

"Hit a man when he's down." Damon told him glumly.

A woman with long red hair was beating a man in a boxing match, punching him in the face repeatedly, making him fall. "Who's next? 100 dollars to any man who can beat me."

Esmeralda was standing ringside, watching smugly smiling. She saw Stefan, Elizabeth, Isabella and Damon, winking.

Stefan walked over to Elizabeth, Isabella and Damon. "I can teach you how to survive without human blood, you know."

"You do not get to lecture me on how to live my life." Isabella told him. "Not anymore."

Damon walked away from him.

Esmeralda walked up to Damon. "What's your name?"

"Not interested." Damon told her.

"Well, Mr. Not Interested, you seem to me like a gambling man." Esmeralda told him.

"Afraid you have me all wrong." Damon told her.

Esmeralda pulled out a 100 dollar bill from her shirt, showing it to Damon. She put it in his pants seductively. "Hmm, well, that's too bad."

Esmeralda walked away.

Damon watched her go.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Mystic Grill**

Elizabeth, Stefan, Damon, Morgana, Isabella, Emma and Rebekah were sitting at the bar.

"You knew Esmeralda back then?" Rebekah asked.

"I barely remember her." Stefan told them. "Esmeralda."

"Well, Esmeralda does have a way to make you forget." Rebekah told them. "She was a level above an Original. And I knew Sage once. Trashy little thing."

"You really think it was Esmeralda or Sage who was killing all those Founders back then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Town questioned all the grown men in Mystic Falls." Stefan told them. "Probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it."

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Outside**

Evelyn was waiting by her car.

Meredith got out of her car.

Evelyn walked toward her.

Meredith sighed, walking toward the hospital. "I'm due in surgery." Evelyn followed her. "Whatever case you're gonna make against Alaric, make it quick."

"We don't have to make a case." Evelyn told her. "He didn't do anything."

"How do you know?" Meredith asked. "Sure you friends live with him, and he takes care of them, but do you really know anything about him?"

Evelyn chuckled without humor. "We know enough."

Meredith turned to face her. "Let me tell you what I know. He was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke, his future wife, Isobel, filed a restraining order against him. Twice. Although, then she married him, so I guess that says more about her."

"Okay, you're making all of this up." Evelyn told her.

"Am I?" Meredith asked. "How would you know? Your friends took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and they never even thought to look any deeper."

"How could you do this to him?" Evelyn asked. "He didn't kill anyone, and you know it."

"You're a vampire in a town of supernatural creatures, Evelyn." Meredith told him. "It shouldn't come as a shock to learn that your friends guardian is a murderer."

Meredith walked away.

Evelyn was left, confused and overwhelmed.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Snakeskin Heart - Black Daniel**

Elizabeth, Stefan, Damon, Morgana, Isabella, Emma and Rebekah were sitting at the bar.

Emma was drinking the dregs of the remaining whiskey.

"So, uh, tell me more about your old relatives." Rebekah told them. "I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town."

The bartender gave them a new bottle of whiskey.

Rebekah tried to grab it.

Emma grabbed it first, standing. "Easy there, lushy pants. It's been a hoot and a half, but it's friend night, and you weren't invited "

Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Elizabeth and Emma walked away from the bar with the alcohol, leaving Morgana and Rebekah alone.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Meredith's Apartment**

Matt and Elena picked the lock on the door, walking inside.

"Wow." Elena told him. "Nice job."

"I'll add breaking and entering to the list of life favors you owe me." Matt told her.

"Okay, look, I don't know how much longer Meredith is gonna be in surgery, so let's see what we can find." Elena told him.

They began searching through the place.

"Why didn't you tell Evelyn that we were coming here?" Matt asked.

"Because she can't get in without an invitation." Elena answered. "Besides, I think this is something we can handle by ourselves."

"Don't you think the police already combed through this place?" Matt asked. "She handed over everything she had."

"Well, I'm looking for the evidence that she didn't hand over." Elena told him.

"And you're sure it's her we should be investigating?" Matt asked.

"I know him, Matt." Elena told him. "He's innocent. And I know that Meredith's a Fell, a Founding Family." She looked around, finding a closet. "Which means..." She walked toward the closet, opening the door, turning the light on, starting looking through Meredith's stuff. Matt walked closer. Elena found a hidden panel at the back of the closet, knocking on it to prove that it was hollow. "Skeletons in the closet. Just like a true Founder." Matt walked into the closet, pulling out the panel. Elena stood, watching him. Matt took out a cardboard box. Matt and Elena started to rifle through the folders in the box. "Brian Walters. Bill Forbes. Liam Forbes."

Matt took out one of the folders, showing it to Elena. "Alaric Saltzman."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Black Magic - Magic Wands**

Damon and Isabella were playing darts.

Stefan, Elizabeth and Emma were sitting at a table next to them.

Isabella hit a bullseye. "So, let's just say Esmeralda or Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is doing it now?"

"It's not that psycho, Dr. Fell." Damon told them. "She's a woman. There's no way she could stab three grown men."

Emma gave Damon a look.

Isabella raised her eyebrows at Damon.

Damon threw the dart.

Morgana caught it before it hit the board. "That's a bit sexist."

Isabella took one of Damon's arms, twisting it behind his back, pushing his head down on the table Stefan and Emma were sitting at. "A woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation."

Isabella let Damon go.

Rebekah walked closer. "Just ask Emma, who I've seen take on eight of the tomb vampires' ghosts, killing five of them with either a stake mechanism or a broad sword."

Emma tilted her head standing, punching into Damon's stomach, ejecting two stakes, making him groan. "Point taken?"

"Yep." Damon answered, groaning in pain, pulling the stakes out, tossing them aside, starting to heal.

Stefan looked at Rebekah. "You just, uh, don't give up, do you?"

Rebekah looked from Stefan to Morgana. "Why are you two so grumpy?"

"They're on a master cleanse." Damon told her. "Trying to be better vampires and all."

Rebekah looked at Stefan. "You know, you were a lot more fun in the '20s."

Elizabeth elbowed Rebekah teasingly. "Don't rile him up." Rebekah smiled in amusement. Elizabeth took the bottle of whiskey. "He's testy when he's being self-righteous."

"I'm not being self-righteous, Elizabeth." Stefan told her. "I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore."

"Oh, okay, fair enough." Isabella told him. "Our mistake." She took out Stefan's diary, opening it. "You used to be self-righteous." She began to read aloud. "'Dear diary, Damon has lost his way, though I have pulled my own life together, he continues to waste his'."

Rebekah grabbed the journal. "Ouch." She read aloud. "'His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile. Isabella is upset and angry to see either of us for what we've done to her. Her resentment makes me sick.'" Isabella laughed. Rebekah closed the journal. "Oh, judgey."

"Well, this is fun." Emma told them sarcastically.

Rebekah looked at Damon. "You know, if I'm being honest, you didn't seem like much fun, either, Damon."

Rebekah handed the journal to Elizabeth.

"I wasn't." Damon told them. "The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all."

...

 **Flashback 4 - 1912**

 **Night - Woods**

Damon was outside of the tent, feeding on a woman.

Esmeralda was watching him. "How sad. You're doing it all wrong. Bad vampire."

Damon pulled out a handkerchief, wiping his face. "I was hungry. Now I am not hungry. My quality of form is purely subjective."

"A woman isn't just for food." Esmeralda told him. "She's for pleasure."

"I do not need a woman for pleasure." Damon told her. "I am spoken for."

Damon started to walk away.

Esmeralda caught his arm. "We are all spoken for, in some way. But what is being a vampire if not relishing in the pleasure of it?" She started to walk toward the tent. She nodded to Damon. "Come along. Let me show you."

...

 **Tent**

Sage was beating a man in the ring.

Damon walked over to Rosalita.

"Look at the women." Esmeralda told him, using mind control. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Damon looked at the women in more revealing clothes. "Not them. They're too hungry for attention." Esmeralda directed his gaze toward Marianna and Samantha. "You want the ones who button themselves up. Watch them. They can't tear their eyes away." She traced her finger along Damon's jaw. "Those are the women who secretly crave seduction. They'll put up a good fight, but the game isn't winning them over. Making them beg for it."

"What if they don't?" Damon asked.

"You're a vampire." Esmeralda told him. "You take it." They looked at Samantha on the other side of the room. "Her."

Damon walked toward Samantha. He looked at Esmeralda.

Esmeralda looked at Samantha, nodding to Damon, looking away.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) How it Starts - The Features**

Stefan, Isabella and Elizabeth is were sitting at their table.

Morgana and Damon were playing darts.

Elizabeth and Rebekah stood with them.

Rebekah nodded. "That sounds like Esmeralda, all right."

Elizabeth sat down, propping her feet up on the table. "Esmeralda. Ugh. I hate that bitch."

"For trying to turn you and my brother against each other even while in love, right?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm not in love with your brother." Elizabeth told her.

"You were." Morgana told her.

Elizabeth smirked sarcastically.

"I couldn't resist her." Damon told them. "Like she had every control over me. I couldn't fight it, not even when she told me to make Stefan, Elizabeth and Isabella feed and turn into monsters just like me."

Stefan was bouncing his ring again.

"Sage was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago." Rebekah told them.

"What?" Isabella asked. "Creepy suicidal guy?"

Emma looked toward Stefan in annoyance, holding her head. "You're doing it again."

Morgana sighed. "All right, you know what? I need to, uh, I gotta get out of here."

"Sure." Damon told her, looking from Morgana to Stefan. "First, admit you're jonesing."

Morgana shook her head, walking toward the door. "Damon, I'm not-"

Damon rushed over to Morgana, standing in her way. "Admit it."

"Okay, fine, I'm freaking out." Morgana told them.

They looked at Stefan.

"I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff." Stefan told them. "Why do you need to hear us say it?"

Damon smirked. "Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous, too." He looked at Emma. "Em, get the tab."

Emma looked suspicious.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Meredith's Apartment**

Matt and Elena were looking through Alaric's folder.

"She's got everything on him." Elena told him. "Medical records, old court documents."

Matt pulled out a journal from the box. "What's this?"

Elena took the journal, opening it to read. "It's an old Gilbert journal."

"Why is one of your old family journals in her closet?" Matt asked.

Elena shook her head in confusion. "I..."

Matt was looking at Brian's file. "Didn't you say the medical examiners time of death was between one and 3 AM?"

"Yeah." Elena answered. "Why?"

"Because the county coroner's office says that's wrong." Matt answered, handing the paper to Elena. They heard footsteps approaching from outside the apartment. "Oh, my God."

Matt and Elena put the stuff back into the box, pushing it into the closet, hiding in there.

Meredith walked in, putting her cup of coffee and her keys on the table.

...

 **Closet**

Matt and Elena were standing close to hide in the dark.

Matt was about to say something.

Elena put her finger to his lips to silence him.

...

 **Living Room**

Meredith walked out of her room, grabbing her stuff.

...

 **Closet**

Elena and Matt heard the door open and close.

Elena turned the light on.

Matt opened the door.

Meredith was standing right there.

...

 **Police Station - Sheriff's Office**

Elena and Matt were sitting at the desk.

Evelyn walked in.

"What were you thinking?" Evelyn asked.

"I know that we had no right." Elena told her. "I mean, we broke the law. But, we found something that clears Alaric. It gives him an alibi in the Brian Walters murder."

Evelyn held up a piece of paper. "You mean this?"

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"A letter from the county coroner's office correcting the error in time of death of Brian Walters." Evelyn answered. "Sheriff Forbes got it today. She brought it to me hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man."

"Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?" Matt asked.

"Well, the Sheriff can't ask those questions, Matt, because the very fact that you broke into her home to find it." Evelyn told him. She sighed, shaking her head. "All right, Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Let's just go home."

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside**

Stefan was walking fast away from the Grill.

Morgana was walking in a different direction.

Rebekah, Isabella, Elizabeth and Damon were walking more slowly behind them.

"So, they don't want to drink human blood?" Rebekah asked.

"Ah, they're an eternally guilty conscious." Elizabeth told her.

"Funny, when I knew you two in the '20s, Stefan didn't have any conscious at all." Rebekah told them. "One of the things Morgana liked most about him. Can't possibly think they can survive without feeding."

"Oh, on the contrary." Damon told her. "Stefan's determined to live his life pursuing one extreme or the other. Uh, think we're gonna need some help with this one."

"What can I do?" Rebekah asked.

Damon saw a woman getting out of her car. He looked at Rebekah, Elizabeth and Isabella, rushing over to the woman. "Hello."

"Hi." The woman told him.

"This may seem very forward, but you're just so pretty." Damon told her.

The woman smiled. "Thank you."

Damon compelled the woman. "And please don't scream. You're about to have a very, very bad night."

Damon transformed, biting the woman on the neck.

Morgana smelt the blood. She stopped walking, starting to transform out of instinct, pushing it down.

Stefan smelt the blood. He stopped walking, rushing toward Damon, pulling him off of the woman. "Damon, stop!"

Rebekah caught the woman from falling

"Sorry, brother." Damon told him. Morgana walked closer. "It's dinner time. Have a bite."

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked.

"Tough love, Morgana." Elizabeth told her. "Neither of you are not gonna survive this cold turkey thing. It's time to get that monkey off your back."

"No." Stefan told them. "No."

"Feed or we'll let Rebekah have her way with her." Damon told them. "You know she'll kill her."

"You know I will." Rebekah told them.

"Then her blood will be on your hands." Isabella told them. "Or you could just have a little drink, save her life. Come on, guys. You were the ones that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. Damon snatched, you eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you."

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked. "You both know what blood does to me."

"Because you let it control you." Damon told him. "You always have. We're just here to help you learn how to fight it."

"This is rubbish." Rebekah told them, preparing to bite the woman.

Morgana rushed over, pushing Rebekah out of the way, catching the woman. She looked at the blood running down her neck, transforming, biting her, feeding. Stefan stepped closer, biting the woman from behind, feeding from the opposite side of her neck.

Damon looked at Rebekah. "We got it from here. Go ahead."

"The night's just getting started." Rebekah told them.

"Scram." Damon told her. "No one likes a lurker."

"You're a real ass, you know that?" Elizabeth asked.

Rebekah looked a little surprised by the fact that Elizabeth seemed to be defending her, even if it was only a little bit.

"So I'm told." Damon told them.

Rebekah glared at Damon, backing away, turning around, rushing away, leaving.

Isabella looked at Stefan and Morgana. "All right, that's enough. Come on. You're gonna bleed her dry. You're gonna drain her. Come on." She pushed them off the woman. They both had blood running down their chins, trying to go back to feed some more. Isabella pushed them back again. "I said that's enough! Hey, you wanna fight hunger, or do you wanna fight me?"

Isabella bit her wrist, putting it to the woman's mouth to heal her.

Elena and Evelyn walked past the alleyway, stopping when they saw what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked. Stefan and Morgana turned around. Elena looked at the blood on their faces in shock. "Stefan? Morgana?"

Stefan wiped the blood off of his mouth. "Elena."

"What are you five doing?" Evelyn asked.

"Relax, guys." Elizabeth told them. "Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be."

Morgana looked at Evelyn pleadingly.

Evelyn nodded in understanding, turning to Elena. "Elena. Hey, let's go." Elena was still looking at Stefan, almost as if she was afraid of losing him again. "Elena."

Cristian led Elena away, leaving.

Morgana watched them go. She turned to face Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella.

"So..." Damon trailed off. "That's gonna take a little time."

Stefan pushed past Damon, walking away.

Morgana pushed past Isabella, walking away in the opposite direction.

Elizabeth turned after Stefan. "Stefan, hey, wait."

Damon turned after Morgana. "Morgana. Wait!"

Morgana and Stefan didn't respond, walking away.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

 **(Song:) The Argument - Aidan Hawken**

Elena was sitting at the dining room table.

Evelyn walked closer, bringing her a mug of tea, sitting down with them.

Elena sighed, looking at Evelyn. "Just say it."

"I know you're worried about Stefan." Evelyn told her. "But he's not going anywhere. He's not gonna lose himself again."

"How do you know that?" Elena asked.

"Because what we just saw was not the work of Stefan or Morgana." Evelyn answered. "It was the work of Damon and Isabella." Evelyn looked at Elena. "At least I know why I was so messed up about it, but I'm still a little lenient. You're not because it has both your boyfriends involved."

"No, your right," Elena told her. "I know it doesn't make sense, but at the beginning, after my parents died, there was something about being with Stefan that just felt safe. It's like I knew that he would never stop loving me. Like he would never..."

"Die?" Evelyn finished.

Elena nodded. "Like our parents did or Emma is."

"And Damon?" Evelyn asked.

"Damon just sort of snuck up on me." Elena answered. "He got under my skin, and no matter what I do I just... I can't shake him."

"Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know if..." Evelyn trailed off. "I don't know if you can ever shake them. You Gilberts are proof of that. And so are the Salvatores."

Elena remembered something. "Oh, I got something."

Elena pulled out the Gilbert journal from her jacket pocket, handing it to Evelyn.

Evelyn looked at her in confusion. "A journal?"

"It's my family's." Elena explained. "Meredith had it at her place. I thought it should be back where it belongs."

Evelyn nodded.

Alaric walked in.

Evelyn and Elena looked at him, standing.

Elena walked toward Alaric.

"Are you okay?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah." Alaric answered. "Yeah, I'm all right."

Elena embraced Alaric in relief.

Alaric sighed, returning the embrace.

Evelyn watched with a small smile.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella walked in.

"They let Ric go." Damon told them. "Sheriff Forbes says she's out of suspects again, but Ric is in the clear."

Isabella looked at Stefan. "I know it may not seem like it, but you did really well tonight. So did Morgana. And before you know it, you're gonna be the king and queen of moderation. Elena will understand."

"Doesn't really matter what either of them think." Stefan told them.

Emma looked over the back of the couch to give Stefan a look. "Uh-uh, none of that. No more no humanity Stefan." She stood, walking around the couch to walk closer to them. "There's a road called recovery, and we are all literally on it."

Stefan looked from Isabella to Emma. "I understand why you two care." He looked at Damon. "But why do you, huh? The whole family bonding thing, getting Morgana and Elena to hate you. What, do you feel guilty because you kissed Elena, is that it, Damon? Because you can stop, go back to hating me. It was a lot easier."

"Can you for one minute actually believe that we're all trying to help you?" Isabella asked.

"I don't need your help." Stefan told them.

"You don't need my..." Damon trailed off. "Are you kidding me? Do you remember what happened last time you said that?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"1912, Stefan." Damon answered. "The last time I convinced you to drink human blood."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Flashback 5 - 1912**

 **Night - Tent**

Sage was fighting another man in the boxing ring.

Isabella, Elizabeth, Damon and Stefan were standing together, watching.

"Go ahead, pick one." Damon told them.

"They're people, Damon." Elizabeth told him.

"Yes, they are people, Serena." Damon agreed. "People with blood pumping through their veins, waiting to be opened up and sucked dry. You've just forgotten how good it feels."

Damon: (voice over) "And so had I, but... Esmeralda... she reminded me. It's worth it. It's all worth it."

Stefan was looking at the man who Sage just knocked out. He was bleeding.

"Not him, Stefan." Damon told him. "Not him. He saw Marianna and another girl across the ring. "Them. They're the ones."

"I don't do that anymore." Stefan told him.

"But you can." Damon told them. "We can. Let the past be the past. Have a drink with me."

...

 **Woods**

Stefan was feeding on Marianna. Elizabeth and Isabella were feeding on the other girl.

"I knew you had it in you." Damon told them.

Elizabeth finished, looking worried but not as guilty as she would have been. She took a deep, shaky breath.

Stefan continued to feed.

Isabella walked over to him. "Stop." Stefan pushed Isabella away, still feeding. "Stefan... Stefan."

Stefan fed on Marianna so hard that he ripped her head off. He let her body fall in shock and guilt. "Oh, my God... Oh, my God, I'm sorry."

Stefan knelt next to the body, trying to put her head back on.

"Stefan, stop." Damon told him. "Stefan, stop."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Stefan told her. "I'm so sorry."

Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulder. "Stefan..."

Stefan pushed him away. "What did you do to me?"

"Shh, Stefan." Damon told him.

"What did you do?" Isabella asked.

"Stefan, you just need to learn how to stop." Damon told him. "I can help you."

Stefan stood, backing away. "I don't need your help."

Stefan ran away into the woods.

Isabella was horrified, looking at Damon, shaking her head.

"Isabella..." Damon trailed off.

Isabella ran away.

Elizabeth faded away back to the cave.

Esmeralda was watching from the shadows, smirking, getting what she wanted, by turning them all into monsters for years to come.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Emma were talking.

Damon looked at Stefan and Isabella. "The Founder's Council killer had nothing on you. By the decade's end, they were calling Stefan the Ripper of Monterry. They were calling Elizabeth the Queen of Chicago by the 20's. All because I let some girl turn me into a monster and convince you both to turn into monsters yourselves. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge. I didn't do any thing to stop you."

"You couldn't have." Stefan told him.

"Sure I could've." Damon told him. "But I just didn't want to. But I want to now."

Emma sighed. "It's always going to be like this. One of you good, one of you evil, one of you just right, in the middle. And I'll try my best to keep you equal. Whenever any of you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don't need me or until I die."

"Why?" Isabella asked.

Emma took a breath, looking sad, somber, as if she thought she was going to die. "'Cause right now, we're all any of us got."

Stefan, Damon and Isabella looked moved by her willingness to help them after everything, but sad because of what was happening to her.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Be the Song - Foy Vance**

Elena and Evelyn were sitting on the couch, reading the Gilbert journal together.

Alaric walked downstairs. "Hey, I was gonna make some coffee."

"We're good." Evelyn told him. "Gonna head to bed in a few."

Alaric hesitated, walking closer. "Hey, listen. The, uh, the Sheriff told me that you talked to Meredith, Evelyn. And, Elena, she told me that you broke into her apartment. And while I appreciate it, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me. Okay?"

"If not for you, for who?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, still." Alaric told them. "I'm the one who's supposed to look after you, even if I suck at it."

"Okay, well, how about we just agree to take care of each other then?" Elena asked.

Alaric chuckled. "Deal. What are you reading there?"

"Elena's family journal." Evelyn answered.

"Any juicy family secrets?" Alaric asked.

"It's hard to tell." Elena told him. "I mean, at first I thought it was Jonathan Gilbert's journal, but it ended up being his granddaughter's, who apparently went just as crazy as he did."

"So, great genes, huh?" Evelyn asked.

Elena and Evelyn stood.

"Well, at least you have something to look forward to." Alaric told them. They heard the door open, looking toward it. Elizabeth walked in, closing the door. She saw them, looking hesitant and guilty. Alaric managed a small smile. "Hey, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighed, walking closer, wrapping her arms around Alaric in relief.

Alaric returned the embrace, chuckling lightly.

Elizabeth pulled away. She looked at Elena and Evelyn .

Elena and Evelyn managed small smiles, awkward, but understanding.

"Goodnight." Elizabeth told them, walking upstairs.

Alaric looked at Elena and Evelyn, confused.

Elena and Evelyn sighed.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Emma was playing piano quietly.

Damon was sitting on the couch, having a drink.

Isabella walked in, walking closer to Emma, leaning against the piano. "Didn't know you played."

"Something on my bucket list." Emma told her.

"So you learned over the summer?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah.'" Emma told her, turning away from the piano.

 **(Song Ends)**

Stefan walked in with a book. "So I dug into the old family archives from 1900s."

"So now you want to help?" Damon asked.

"Want me to go back to being mad at you?" Stefan asked.

Damon put his glass on the table, standing, walking closer. "What'd you find?"

"Well, nothing from 1912." Stefan answered. "They never did arrest anyone for the Founders' murders." He set the book down in front of Isabella and Emma on the piano. "But, they did get a confession ten years later."

"They did?" Isabella asked. "Who?"

"Jonathan Gilbert's granddaughter, Samantha." Stefan answered. Damon looked over Emma's shoulder to the book. "They assumed she was crazy, locked her up in an insane asylum."

"Then what?" Emma asked.

"Trail ends there." Stefan told them. "I mean, she was a Founder. You know how they like to look out for their own."

"Samantha Gilbert." Damon told them. "That is very weird."

"Why?" Isabella asked.

Damon sighed. "Because I'm pretty sure I had already killed her."

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

There was a knock on the door.

Alaric answered, revealing Meredith outside, looking at her angrily.

"I know what this looks like." Meredith told him.

"Yeah, well, I sure as hell don't." Alaric told her. "You shoot me, you have me thrown in jail, and then you have me freed?"

"I did it for you, Ric." Meredith told him. "I forged the coroner's note to clear your name."

"Oh, you know what, people are right." Alaric told her. "You are psycho."

Alaric tried to close the door.

Meredith stopped him. "No. Now that you've been cleared, they'll look somewhere else, they won't look your way again. Please. You have no reason, but I need you to trust me anyway. If you let me in, I can explain."

...

 **Elizabeth's Room**

Elizabeth and Evelyn were upstairs, lying on Elizabeth's bed, reading Samantha's journal.

Samantha: (voice over) "I don't feel like myself. I'm losing time. As though I'm going mad."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Emma were talking.

"So you think Samantha Gilbert is still alive, running around Mystic Falls, killing Founders?" Emma asked.

"It's not possible." Isabella told them. "If she became a vampire, we'd know about it, right?"

"Then she must have had a ring that brought her back to life." Emma told them, looking from Isabella to Damon to Stefan. "I mean, she was a Gilbert, right? Those rings were passed on for generations."

"Yeah, but even if she had a ring, she wouldn't be alive today." Isabella told them. "Doesn't protect her from old age."

"Jonathan Gilbert only made two of those rings." Stefan told them. "Jeremy has one of then, and the other's..."

"Alaric's." Damon finished.

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Emma realized that if the rings drove the bearers crazy, that Alaric could really be the killer.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Alaric was looking through a folder with crime scene evidence.

Meredith was with him. "Like the Sheriff said, the victims were killed with your weapons. Liam Forbes was attacked with your weapons."

"Yeah, but I was attacked, too." Alaric told her.

"With your own knife." Meredith told him. "A wound that could have been self-inflicted."

"It's impossible." Alaric told her. "I would know if I were killing people."

"Would you?" Meredith asked. "Have you had any blackouts, instances of lost time?"

Alaric shook his head. "You're insane."

"No, but I think you might be." Meredith told him. "You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric. How many times can you die before it changes you?"

Alaric sat down on the couch, overwhelmed, in denial.

Meredith sat next to him. "I think you're sick, and I want to help you. This has happened before, almost 100 years ago."

Elizabeth and Evelyn walked in with Samantha's journal.

Alaric looked at her in confusion. "Evelyn, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at him worriedly. "Ric, I think she's right."

Evelyn showed Alaric the journal.

...

 **Flashback 1 - 1912**

 **Night - Town Square**

Zachariah walked away, across the square, alone. He heard a noise, turning around. He was suddenly stabbed, the culprit's face unseen, a Gilbert ring on the middle finger.

The killer was revealed to be Samantha Gilbert.


	18. Break On Through

**Day One**

 **Morning - Mystic Falls Hospital - MRI Room**

Alaric was laying down on an MRI machine.

Elena, Isabella, Meredith and Emma were watching through a mirror in another room, preparing to scan him.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Meredith admitted. "A tumor, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behavior. If it's medical, I can treat it."

"And if it's not?" Isabella asked.

"Well, then we'll deal with that too." Meredith told them.

A technician slid Alaric inside the machine.

Alaric looked at his reflection in the mirror placed above him.

"When did you suspect him?" Elena asked. "That it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?"

"It was after he told me about his ring." Meredith answered. "I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies."

"But then, why did you protect him?" Isabella asked.

"Because I'm a doctor." Meredith answered. "I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like... I don't know, I-I just kind of want to help him." Alaric continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror in the MRI machine. His reflection glared down at him, but Alaric was not making the same expression. Alaric started to panic. Meredith talked to him over a speaker. "Everything alright in there?"

Alaric closed his eyes, reopening them, looking at his reflection again to see that its expression was the same as his. "Yeah. Yeah, everything's okay."

...

 **Alaric's Hospital Room**

Alaric was in a regular hospital room getting ready to leave.

Elena, Isabella and Emma walked in.

"Meredith says everything's normal." Emma told him.

"Well, everything is normal." Alaric told them, picking up his cellphone. "Because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, I didn't attack Liam Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach." Isabella sighed. Alaric looked at his ring on the counter next to them, tapping the counter three times, sighing, looking at the girls. "Or I did, and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor, who..." He looked down, picking up the ring, setting it down. "Wore that ring."

Isabella sighed. "Look, I'm gonna call Sally. The rings were made by a Bennett witch. So maybe a witch can reverse the damage."

Alaric slowly slid the ring over to Elena. "Take it. I don't want it anymore."

Elena slowly took the ring.

Damon walked in. "You ready to ditch this house of horrors?" He looked at Alaric. "Ooh. You look terrible."

"Yeah, let me..." Alaric trailed off, clearing his throat. "Let me check out of here."

Alaric walked out, leaving.

Elena gave Damon a look.

Damon looked at Emma.

Emma avoided his gaze.

Isabella looked between them awkwardly. "I'll, uh, go with."

Isabella sighed, walking out, leaving.

Emma pushed past Damon to leave the room, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Outside**

Emma walked outside toward her car.

Damon followed her. "Don't worry about him. Take him out for chicken soup, get him a martini, make sure he doesn't kill anybody."

"What is wrong with you?" Emma asked. "How could you just make Morgana and Stefan feed like that out in the open like some vampire pub crawl?"

"Oh, right, I thought we were talking about Alaric, but of course we're talking about Stefan and Morgana." Damon told her.

Emma turned around, walking toward him. "You, Isabella and Elizabeth made Morgana and Stefan feed on an innocent girl."

Damon walked closer, closing the gap between them. "We're vampires, Emma. We need human blood to survive. We're predators, not puppies."

"Well, Stefan found a way around it before." Emma told him.

"Stefan has built himself a delusional wagon which he has repeatedly fallen off of, which, if Morgana keeps acting like this, she'll continue to repeat the mistakes that he's made." Damon told her. "What they both need to learn is control."

"He was able to manage when he was drinking Elena's blood." Emma told him. "Small amounts every single day. That's all they have to do."

"Ah, yes, back when they were in love, back when we were in love, and it was all rainbows and unicorns." Damon told her sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, maybe you're not the right person to be teaching them about self-control." Emma told him, giving him a look, opening her car door, getting inside, driving away.

Damon watched her go, sighing.

...

 **North Carolina**

 **Abby's House - Outside**

Bonnie and Sally walked outside.

Caroline and Liam walked closer.

Caroline was holding an ice chest. "Hey."

"Hey." Sally told them.

"I totally lucked out." Caroline told them. "The hospital just had a blood drive, so I got some O negatives, some A's, and my personal favorite..." She pulled out a blood bag, smiling. "B positive."

Bonnie and Sally were watching Abby.

Abby was in her garden.

Caroline and Liam followed their gaze.

"I made her a daylight ring." Bonnie told them. "She's been standing out there all morning. I don't think she's taking this very well."

"Well, it's only been a few days since she turned." Liam told them. He looked at Bonnie. "Your mom is still adjusting."

They walked over to Abby.

"Abby, why don't you come inside?" Sally asked. "Have something to drink?"

"I can't feel it anymore." Abby told them, in numb sadness. "My garden, it's gone. I can't feel anything."

Abby walked toward the house.

Liam looked at Bonnie and Sally. "I don't understand."

"Witches have a connection to the Earth." Bonnie explained. "We can literally feel Nature. Life."

Sally placed her hands on the sides of a dead plant. She recited a spell quietly. "Phesmatos tribum, melan veras. Phesmatos tribum, melan veras. Phesmatos tribum, melan veras." The plant started to bloom into a beautiful pink flower. Liam smiled in awe. "When Abby became a vampire, she lost it."

The flower lost the beauty, returning to death.

Bonnie looked at them sadly. "I don't know how to help her."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Wickery Bridge**

 **(Song:) Country Lane - Telenkinesis**

Emma, Elizabeth, Damon, Alaric and Meredith arrived to the fundraiser.

Emma looked at Rebekah, who was talking to Carol Lockwood. "Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be."

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Alaric asked.

"Ric, the world can't stop just because Emma's dying 'cause her surgery was pushed back, and you're an accidental psycho killer." Damon told him.

Emma gave him a look.

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Meredith asked.

Carol approached them. "Alaric, I'm glad you're here. Did you bring the sign?" Alaric looked at her, confused. "The restored Wickery Bridge sign. The history department promised me you'd have it today."

"I-I don't have the sign actually it slipped... it slipped my mind." Alaric told her. "I've been... busy."

Carol shook her head as if it was no big deal. "Well, it's not an emergency. We'll just, um, unveil it when the bridge is complete."

Carol walked away.

"Get me out of here." Alaric told them.

"My pleasure." Meredith told him.

Elizabeth sighed, looking off into the distance. "I'm gonna stick around for a bit."

Esmeralda looked toward Damon and Elizabeth with a smile.

Damon followed Elizabeth's gaze in confusion. When he saw who it was, he smirked.

"Who is that?" Emma asked.

"Blast from the past you just learned about yesterday." Elizabeth answered.

"Sage or Esmeralda?" Emma asked.

"Esmeralda." Damon answered.

Elizabeth walked toward Esmeralda, clearly angry.

Damon nodded for Emma to follow them.

Esmeralda looked at Elizabeth. "Elisaveta Petrova, one of my oldest friends that I haven't seen in ages."

"We're not friends, Esmeralda." Elizabeth told her. "Not unless you count you mind controlling me and my friends in the 20s to an obsessively creepy level."

Esmeralda smirked in amusement. "You're angry." She used mind control on Elizabeth before Elizabeth could try to hurt her. "Don't be. You're happy to see me."

Elizabeth's anger was suddenly replaced with happiness. "Esmeralda."

Esmeralda smiled. "Much better." She looked at Damon. "Damon Salvatore, my favorite student."

"Esmeralda, my hottest teacher." Damon told her.

Esmeralda looked at Emma. "Who's this?"

"Emma Gilbert." Emma answered.

Elizabeth smiled. "She's the great descendent."

Esmeralda smirked in amusement, looking at Emma. "If you're anything like your great aunt here, I think we'll get along just fine."

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I'm just passing through." Esmeralda told them.

Damon scoffed. "Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls."

Rebekah approached them. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Esmeralda smiled. "Rebekah. What a happy surprise."

"Esmeralda." Rebekah told her. "It's been ages." Esmeralda smirked, tilting her head, using mind control. Rebekah smiled, hugging Esmeralda. They pulled away. "What are you doing here, Rosalita?"

"Well, I heard the noise of all the Original siblings finally being freed from those caskets your rage-aholic brother Klaus carted you all around in." Esmeralda answered. "Even Finn and Kol."

Rebekah smirked. "Mm, Kol, you just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going. Am I to assume that your friend Sage is lingering around here somewhere, too?"

"Actually, no." Esmeralda answered. "Sage is looking for your brother Finn. I'm sure she'll be happy to come here when he arrives back to town." She smirked, mind controlling Damon. "Damon, I believe that us girls need to have a chat. Me, Elizabeth and Emma. And Rebekah can have a chat with us after."

Damon walked away.

Emma was confused as to how Esmeralda could mind control them, but she didn't say anything because Esmeralda didn't want her to.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Stefan walked in with a blood bag, starting to pour it into a glass.

Elena walked in with Samantha Gilbert's journal. She looked at Stefan. "Hi."

"Hey." Stefan told her, putting the blood bag down.

"I'm sorry." Elena told him. "Damon told Alaric that there was no one home, otherwise, I would have..."

"I just got home." Stefan told her.

"I just came by to pick up this book that you found, on my ancestor, Samantha." Elena told him.

"That's fine." Stefan told her.

Elena walked closer. "How are you doing? Elizabeth said that you were..."

"Yeah, I'm-I'm okay." Stefan told her. "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yeah." Elena answered. "Well, if there's anything I can do to help."

Elena turned to leave.

"You don't have to read that, you know." Stefan told her. Elena turned to face him. "I can just tell you what happened. Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum. She tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needle, and bled to death on the floor of her cell. If the same thing is happening to Alaric, then there is nothing you can do."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna let you get back to... whatever it was you were doing." Elena told him, walking out, leaving.

Stefan picked up the blood bag, sighing.

...

 **Woods**

Esmeralda, Elizabeth and Emma were walking through the woods alone.

"What are you really doing here, Esmeralda?" Elizabeth asked. "You always have something up your sleeve. Always up to something."

Esmeralda smirked. "Well, yeah. This has to do with the Original family."

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I'm just passing through." Esmeralda told them.

Damon scoffed. "Oh, come on, nobody just passes through Mystic Falls."

Rebekah approached them. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Esmeralda smiled. "Rebekah. What a happy surprise."

"Esmeralda." Rebekah told her. "It's been ages." Esmeralda smirked, tilting her head, using mind control. Rebekah smiled, hugging Esmeralda. They pulled away. "What are you doing here, Rosalita?"

"Well, I heard the noise of all the Original siblings finally being freed from those caskets your rage-aholic brother Klaus carted you all around in." Esmeralda answered. "Even Finn and Kol."

Rebekah smirked. "Mm, Kol, you just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going. Am I to assume that your friend Sage is lingering around here somewhere, too?"

"Actually, no." Esmeralda answered. "Sage is looking for your brother Finn. I'm sure she'll be happy to come here when he arrives back to town." She smirked, mind controlling Damon. "Damon, I believe that us girls need to have a chat. Me, Elizabeth and Emma. And Rebekah can have a chat with us after."

Damon walked away.

Emma was confused as to how Esmeralda could mind control them, but she didn't say anything because Esmeralda didn't want her to.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Stefan walked in with a blood bag, starting to pour it into a glass.

Elena walked in with Samantha Gilbert's journal. She looked at Stefan. "Hi."

"Hey." Stefan told her, putting the blood bag down.

"I'm sorry." Elena told him. "Damon told Alaric that there was no one home, otherwise, I would have..."

"I just got home." Stefan told her.

"I just came by to pick up this book that you found, on my ancestor, Samantha." Elena told him.

"That's fine." Stefan told her.

Elena walked closer. "How are you doing? Elizabeth said that you were..."

"Yeah, I'm-I'm okay." Stefan told her. "Did you get everything you need?"

"Yeah." Elena answered. "Well, if there's anything I can do to help."

Elena turned to leave.

"You don't have to read that, you know." Stefan told her. Elena turned to face him. "I can just tell you what happened. Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum. She tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needle, and bled to death on the floor of her cell. If the same thing is happening to Alaric, then there is nothing you can do."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna let you get back to... whatever it was you were doing." Elena told him, walking out, leaving.

Stefan picked up the blood bag, sighing.

...

 **Woods**

Esmeralda, Elizabeth and Emma were walking through the woods alone.

"What are you really doing here, Esmeralda?" Elizabeth asked. "You always have something up your sleeve. Always up to something."

Esmeralda smirked. "Well, yeah. This has to do with the Original family."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"You might have noticed that I can control Damon and Elisaveta, Emma." Esmeralda told her. "I can even control the Originals. Do you know why?"

"Rebekah said that you were a level above the Originals." Emma told her.

"That's very true." Esmeralda told her. "I'm an immortal, turned two thousand years ago by my brother and his psycho ex-girlfriend. It is a long story that I really don't feel like telling right now. Just know that I put my brother in a tomb, and I never wanted him out, so I mind controlled Kol to do whatever it took to make sure that didn't happen. Now, things have changed, and I need to get rid of him and his family, and I know that they are all linked by their loony mother. So I need them dead. I am making sure that the Originals die. I am mind controlling you and all of your friends to kill them. And even if you fail, they won't look for retaliation, because I will make sure that they don't look for retaliation."

"And why is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I may need all of you. And you my precious Elisaveta is going to be given a miracle." Esmeralda answered. "Now, why is Rebekah hanging around you two?"

"Ah, she's just lurking around because she wants something from us." Elizabeth told her. "Can't figure out what it is, though."

"I can get inside her head and find out." Esmeralda told her. "Rebekah may be an Original, but she's just a girl. Just like you, Elisaveta. Just like Emma. Just like me. You'll invite her to your house so that we can have some girl time. And I'll find out what I need to know. You and your friends and family are going to help me take down the Originals, girls. Whether you want to or not."

...

 **Wickery Bridge**

Rebekah was walking past the catering table, alone.

Elizabeth and Emma walked toward her.

"Please tell me you have something better to do." Elizabeth told her.

"We're talking now, are we?" Rebekah asked. "'Cause ever since coming back to Mystic Falls, you've hardly spoken to me, even though we used to be the best of friends in the '20s."

"Well, I was angry." Elizabeth told her. "Angry at Klaus for compelling me, for using me, for manipulating me. I'm sure you're angry at him for the same reasons, right?" Rebekah sighed. "I really did appreciate your help with Stefan and Morgana, even if I didn't show it. You know, my friends were there, and I couldn't show weakness unless I wanted them to snuff it out."

Emma smirked.

Rebekah looked at Elizabeth knowingly. "Which is why when you're around your friends, you pretend to hate my brother, isn't it?"

"Who's pretending?" Elizabeth asked.

Rebekah tilted her head.

Emma smirked. "Hmm."

Rebekah looked at Elizabeth. "But since Morgana and I've been undaggered, you've been nothing but a bitch to me."

"Me?" Elizabeth asked. "You don't think you're a bitch to everyone?"

"No." Rebekah told them.

"No?" Emma repeated. "You're bitchy."

Rebekah pointed at Emma. "I know what you're doing. You're dying and bored and want to make amends if you don't manage to pull through." She looked at Elizabeth. "And you turned Abby into a vampire, and now all of your friends hate you, so now you're coming to me because you know that I'm the only one who would be your friend right now."

Elizabeth shrugged. "You're not the only one who would be my friend right now. Esmeralda would."

"So, what do you say about coming to the house for a drink, girls' night?" Emma asked. "You can even invite Morgana."

"You would even invite Morgana?" Rebekah asked.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, you know what they say." Emma told her. "Three's company, five's a party."

"You're lonely, Rebekah, and bored, just like me." Elizabeth told her. "Just like Emma. Just like Esmeralda. Maybe we're not as different as we make ourselves out to be." Rebekah didn't answer, looking away. "Fine."

Emma grabbed a strawberry off of the table, starting to walk away. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

Elizabeth and Emma walked away, leaving Rebekah looking puzzled.

...

 **North Carolina**

 **Abby's House - Barn**

Jamie was in the barn, chopping wood with an ax.

Caroline walked in. "Haven't seen you up at the house. Abby's been asking for you."

"I've been pretty busy." Jamie told her. Caroline leaned down to pick up some of the wood. "Hey, hey!" Caroline stood, startled. "Stay away from me."

"Easy." Caroline told him. "I was just gonna help you carry the fire wood up." She realized why Jamie was staying outside. "You're scared of her."

"She's a vampire." Jamie told her.

"She needs to feel connected to the people she loves." Caroline told him. "She needs to feel normal right now."

"She's not normal." Jamie told her. "None of this is normal."

"Well, Abby didn't choose this." Caroline told him. "This was forced on her. She could have let herself die, but she didn't. She's trying to make this work so she can be there for you and for Bonnie, and for Sally. So... So, just get over yourself, okay?"

...

 **Outside**

Sally was standing outside the barn. She had been listening, looking upset. Her phone started to ring. She walked away from the barn, pulling her phone out to see that Isabella was calling, answering. "Hey. What's going on?"

Isabella was standing in the Gilbert House hallway, looking surprised she answered. "Hey. You haven't answered in a while."

Sally sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I've been trying to help Abby. Her transition has been a little rough, so she's got a lot on her mind."

"I know, and I get it, believe me." Isabella told her. "But, something really terrible has happened to Ric, and... and I really need your help."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Meredith and Alaric were sitting at the table.

Evelyn was cooking.

Isabella walked in, reading Alaric's file.

"I don't really think a girl like you shouldn't be looking through that stuff." Meredith told her.

"I'm a 170 year old vampire who's seen stuff hundred times worse than this." Isabella replied. "I can handle it."

"Never said you couldn't." Meredith told her.

"Damn, Ric, you got in more trouble than I did." Isabella told him.

Evelyn chuckled, trying to suppress a smile. "Isabella..."

"Ah, it's the truth, restraining orders and all." Alaric told them. "My life in a series of police reports."

"You don't strike me as an angry guy." Meredith told him. "Which sounds weird, given everything, but you don't."

"Yeah, well, I was stupid when I was younger." Alaric told them. "But, listen, it's not like these guys didn't have it coming." He took the file from Isabella. "I mean, this guy here, broke a beer bottle over a bartender's head. This guy, hit his girlfriend. This guy... Okay, this guy was just a douche." Isabella laughed. "Everyone needs to find a way to deal with their dark side. Some people meditate, I became a vampire hunter."

Evelyn pointed at him. "Mm, semi-retired."

Alaric looked at Meredith. "Listen, there's something that's not in these reports that I need to tell you about."

"Okay." Meredith told him. "Ominous. Shoot."

"Your cousin, Logan Fell, the one who was vampire slayed." Alaric told her. "I did the slaying."

Meredith processed, taking a breath, shaking her head. "The vampire thing, it's not my fight. I use their blood for what I need and leave the judgement to everyone else. Although, I have been kind of wondering why you never drove a stake through Damon's heart."

Evelyn smirked. "Very tempting idea." Isabella laughed. "And he tried once. He killed him."

Meredith tilted her head.

"Yeah, yeah, figures." Alaric told them, rubbing his finger where the ring used to be. "The thing that started all this ring stuff was me being angry enough to think I could take on a vampire in the first place."

Isabella sighed, walking around the table to give Alaric a hug.

Alaric smiled a small smile, having one hand holding her arm.

Evelyn and Meredith watched, smiling small smiles.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement**

Damon walked down into the basement to see Stefan drinking a blood bag from the freezer. He also saw that there were multiple blood bags scattered on the floor. "Oh, come on. Slow down, brother." He walked closer, taking the blood bag from Stefan. "Whoa. Control, remember? Doesn't matter whether it's blondes or blood bags, same principles apply."

"What did you say to Morgana and Elena this morning?" Stefan asked.

"A, I didn't say anything to Elena this morning." Damon answered. "I just said a few things to piss Emma off a little more. And B, you're stress eating. Sublimating. You and Morgana deserve each other with all your pining and moping."

Stefan walked toward Damon. "I asked you a question, Damon."

"I told Emma what she already knows." Damon told him. "You're both vampires, and you both drink human blood, and you both need to get over it." He closed the freezer. "Which is the same thing I'm telling you. Own it, live it, love it. Stop being ashamed of who you are."

Damon turned to leave.

Stefan grabbed Damon by the arm to stop him. "Do me a favor, Damon. Next time you talk to Emma, keep me out of it, okay? In fact, you might want to leave her alone for a while unless you want her to be even more pissed at you, after what you made Morgana and I do."

Stefan walked out, leaving.

Damon sighed, overwhelmed but annoyed.

...

 **North Carolina**

 **Abby's House - Kitchen**

Bonnie was cooking.

Jamie walked in.

Bonnie looked at Jamie teasingly. "Who are you again?"

"The guy who lives out back." Jamie answered. "You know, the one you're not related to."

Bonnie smiled. "Right."

"Caroline and I had a little talk." Jamie told her.

"Sounds like code for Caroline lectured you." Bonnie told him.

Jamie nodded. "Maybe, but I needed it. Abby's always been there for me. Now it's my turn." He held up two pieces of firewood. "Thought I could build a fire."

"Please." Bonnie told him. "Maybe it'll distract everyone from my crappy cooking."

...

 **Living Room**

Jamie walked in, placing the firewood in the fireplace.

Abby walked in, looking at him in surprise. "Jamie."

Jamie stood, turning to face her. "I'm so sorry, Abby. I'm sorry about everything."

Jamie wrapped his arms around Abby.

Abby smiled in relief, returning the embrace. After a moment, she started to get overwhelmed by the scent of his blood so close to her, looking at his pulsing carotid artery next to her, biting into his neck, starting to drink.

Jamie struggled, screaming.

Bonnie ran inside. "Abby!"

Bonnie used magic to cause Abby pain.

Abby pulled away from Jamie, holding her head, screaming.

Jamie fell to his knees.

Bonnie walked closer, kneeling next to Jamie.

They all looked horrified.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

A man was compelled to play the piano.

Esmeralda sat next to him on the bench.

Emma uncorked three bottles of wine.

"Remember this song?" Esmeralda asked.

"All right, Miss Master Seductress, where's our victims?" Elizabeth asked, pouring wine into the glasses in front of her.

"Patience." Esmeralda told her. "Between Rebekah's craving for acceptance and her pathological fear of being left alone, and Morgana's utter boredom, our little get together is too tempting to resist."

Esmeralda used mind control to make the man slit his wrist, taking his wrist, drinking his blood.

"And you would know this, how?" Elizabeth asked. "Why are you so out to kill the Originals now? I mean, you said that you needed them gone so that your brother can wake up again, but you didn't say why."

Esmeralda stopped drinking, looking up, smirking. "Why do you care if I want them dead or not? Being compelled to forget your once love, and who is now trying to win you back is getting under your skin even when you try to push him away?" She looked at Emma. "Or the other Original brother, the honorable one, the one who you thought to be different than the others who turned out to be just like the rest but you're still falling for him."

Elizabeth pointed at Esmeralda with the hand that held a wine glass. "Stay out of our heads."

Esmeralda smirked. "You don't want them dead, but you will soon. You might not know why you want them dead, and your feelings will grow strong enough to break through the mind control, but even if you two can't go through with killing the Originals, your friends and your family will. And you won't be able to tell them about this, either. Not Rebekah, not Klaus, not Elijah, not Finn, not Kol, not Morgana. And even if they survive while one of them doesn't, they won't look for revenge. I can make them move on without avenging their lost blood."

Emma sighed. "So even we don't want to hurt them, you're still gonna make sure that they get hurt. No matter how we feel."

Esmeralda was reading Elizabeth's mind, smirking in amusement. "Oh. You want me to take away the mind control I have on you and Klaus that makes you harm each other if one of you pisses the other off." Elizabeth glared at her in annoyance. "Sorry, darling, but I just love driving a wedge between the two of you. And it will be interesting to see if you can fight through the mind control on your own. It's not easy, but it's not impossible, either. Besides I believe a miracle is on it's way to the both of you soon."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "These Original love stories are a bitch to go through."

The doorbell rang.

"The sweet chime of desperation." Esmeralda told them.

Emma walked toward the door, opening it to reveal Rebekah and Morgana outside. "Hello, girls. Rebekah, you've already been invited in because Damon practically blackmailed me on your one night stand." Rebekah smirked, walking inside. "Morgana, would you please come in?"

Morgana smiled a small smile, walking past Emma inside. "Thank you, love."

Rebekah had a bottle of wine, holding it up for them to see. "I stole it from Nik, who stole it from a Queen. Not sure which one."

"Well, this is depressing." Morgana told them. "What happened to the party?"

Elizabeth walked toward Rebekah, taking the bottle from her. "It just arrived."

Elizabeth broke off the neck of the bottle.

Emma smirked.

...

 **Later**

 **(Song:) Future Starts Slow - The Kills**

Esmeralda, Morgana, Emma and Elizabeth were dancing slowly and sexily to the song playing through the speakers.

Emma spun around, drinking from the bottle of wine.

Elizabeth ran her hands through her hair, pulling it back, looking at the ceiling, closing her eyes, swaying her hips sensually.

Esmeralda slowly shook her shoulders back and forth, edging closer to the floor, coming back up.

Morgana continued to spin around, raising her arms in the air above her head.

Rebekah watched them from the side, waking toward the man playing the piano, sitting down next to him on the bench, biting his neck, starting to feed.

Morgana walked toward Rebekah, sitting on the other side of the man, biting into his neck, starting to feed.

Esmeralda walked closer, using a knife to cut into his wrist to get some blood, pouring it into a wine glass, smirking, taking a drink.

Emma and Elizabeth were still dancing mildly.

Esmeralda licked the blood from her lips, watching Rebekah and Morgana, getting into their heads to find out what she needed to know.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **North Carolina**

 **Night - Abby's House - Outside**

Abby was pacing around outside the barn.

Bonnie walked closer, handing her a blood bag. "You have to drink these. It'll help."

"I almost killed him." Abby told her worriedly.

"Caroline said that this kind of thing happens a lot at first when you're still new." Bonnie told her.

Abby shook her head. "No, no. I should just go before I hurt Jamie again. Or you."

"The only way you're gonna hurt me is if you leave." Bonnie told her. "Don't give up on this. Not again. We can make this work."

Abby took the blood bag from Bonnie.

Sally walked closer. "He's fine. Nothing a little vampire blood from Caroline can't cure. She and Liam are in there right now, comforting him."

Abby nodded. "Thank you."

Sally nodded. "Of course." She looked at Bonnie. "Now, I need a favor."

Bonnie looked at her curiously.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Alaric, Isabella and Evelyn were eating at the table.

Alaric was writing something on a piece of paper, sliding it over to Isabella. "Listen, I want you to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will, and how to contact my family. Just in case this doesn't go my way."

Isabella pushed the pad back over, shaking her head stubbornly. "No, no, no. Don't even think like that."

"Isabella, I need to know that Elena, Emma and Jeremy are going to be okay." Alaric told her.

"We're all gonna be okay." Isabella told him stubbornly, looking at him meaningfully, tilting her head.

"You know better than to argue with Isabella, Ric." Evelyn told him.

Isabella's phone rang. She pulled it out, answering. "Sally?"

Sally was in the kitchen of Abby's house with Bonnie. "So, Abby thinks Bonnie and I can reverse the damage of the spell. I guess the same thing happens to witches who get obsessed with dark magic. They lose control, and start acting out their darkest impulses."

Isabella stood, walking away from the table. "Thank you so much."

"Caroline and Liam are gonna hang back here with Abby and Jamie." Sally told her. "But Bonnie and I are leaving now, so..." Bonnie walked closer, holding her hand toward Sally for the phone. "Hang on."

Sally handed the phone to Bonnie.

Bonnie took the phone to talk to Isabella. "We need a personal effect of Alaric's." Isabella was surprised to hear from Bonnie. "Something he wore before he started wearing the ring."

Isabella nodded. "Okay, yeah. I-I'll get it. Bonnie, I'm so sorry for everything. Thank you for doing this."

"Be ready to do the spell as soon as we get there." Bonnie told her. "We have to work fast." Sally gave Bonnie a look for being so curt. Bonnie made her voice softer. "We'll see you soon."

Bonnie hung up, handing the phone to Sally.

Isabella hung up, turning to Evelyn and Alaric.

Alaric looked from Isabella to Evelyn. "Good news? Bad news?"

"Bonnie and Sally think they can help you with a spell." Evelyn answered.

Isabella walked closer. "Eavesdropper."

Evelyn shrugged.

"Well, it's worth a try." Alaric told them.

"But she something that you wore before you put on the ring." Evelyn told him. "Something personal."

Meredith walked into the kitchen.

"Well, there's, uh, there's my wedding ring." Alaric told them.

"Okay, yeah, uh, that's, uh..." Isabella trailed off. "That's a good idea."

Alaric started to get up.

Meredith pushed him back down. "I think it's better if you stay here with me."

"Oh, you and your tranquilizers." Alaric told her. He looked from Isabella to Evelyn. "It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in a-an aspirin bottle, probably covered in cobwebs."

"Okay." Isabella told them.

Evelyn stood.

Isabella and Evelyn walked out, leaving.

Alaric and Meredith watched them go.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

 **(Song:) Guilty Filthy Soul - Awolnation**

Emma and Elizabeth were waiting.

Esmeralda walked toward them.

"Your plan has been long in the making." Elizabeth told her. "No wonder it's amazing. Amazingly evil."

"I told you if you got them comfortable enough, they're an open book." Esmeralda told them.

Emma walked closer. "Well, are you gonna torture us or are you gonna tell us what they're up to?"

"I'd rather show you." Esmeralda told them, taking Emma and Elizabeth by the hands.

They saw memories of Rebekah's.

...

 **Flashback - 3.15 "All My Children"**

 **Night - Klaus' Mansion - Painting Room**

Klaus, Morgana and Rebekah were talking.

"The white oak tree." Rebekah told them. "It must have been the only tree to replace the old."

...

 **3.16 "1912"**

 **Day - Mystic Grill**

Carol and Rebekah were sitting at their table, talking.

"It probably got cut down." Carol told her.

"Do you happen to know who kept the milling ledgers during that period?" Rebekah asked.

Carol sighed.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Esmeralda was still holding Emma and Elizabeth by the hands to show them the memories.

Elizabeth was surprised, letting go of their hands. "There's another tree."

Emma smirked. "Logging mills."

Emma walked out of the room, leaving.

Elizabeth and Esmeralda exchanged a confused look, following Emma.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Library**

Emma was looking for the records.

Elizabeth was watching from a few feet behind Emma.

Esmeralda was watching from the couch. "Milling records?"

"The Salvatore family made one of its many fortunes selling lumber." Emma answered. "It's why Rebekah's been digging around about this stuff. That tree was on their land and milled by there yard. The ledgers will tell me where it was shipped. Business archives should be around here somewhere." She finally found the 1912 archives, flipping through it to find out where the tree was shipped to. The old Wickery Bridge. Emma looked up with a hint of a smile. "You've gotta be kidding me."

...

 **Alaric's Apartment Building - Hallway**

Isabella and Evelyn walked upstairs to see Stefan, Damon and Elena waiting for them.

"Missed you at the house." Stefan told them. "Ric told me you'd both be here."

Damon looked at all of them. "We have something to say."

"Well, considering that I'm still mad at you, don't expect me to listen." Isabella told him.

"You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan." Elena told him. "You don't want to be around me."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, walking over to Alaric's loft door, unlocking it.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Elena." Stefan told her. "I just can't be who you want me to be right now. I'm not in control."

Evelyn tilted her head at Elena and Isabella , opening the door. "Both of you are seriously fighting with everyone."

"Eve, let's go inside and look for Ric's wedding ring." Isabella told her.

"Gladly." Evelyn told her.

Evelyn and Isabella walked into the apartment, leaving the door open.

...

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Damon, Stefan and Elena followed Isabella and Evelyn inside.

"Actually, this is something you both need to know." Damon told them.

Evelyn turned her head to look at Damon in confusion. "Why?"

"We, uh, we did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert." Stefan answered, closing the door. Evelyn turned on the lights, looking around, sighing. "Founding Families were always pretty good at destroying their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. It seemed she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard."

"So, she was a psychopath." Isabella told them. "We get it."

"She was under suicide watch." Damon told them. "No personal effects, no jewelry."

Isabella and Evelyn exchanged a cautious, worried look.

Evelyn looked Stefan, Damon and Elena. "Wait. So, you're saying the violent behavior can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?"

Elena nodded.

Isabella sighed, looking around.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Alaric was asleep on the couch.

Meredith was in the kitchen behind him. "You still with me?"

Alaric woke up. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm still with you."

"I'm half-dead too." Meredith told him. "Neither one of us has slept in two days. Don't worry, I've got coffee on."

Alaric stood, walking out of the living room.

...

 **Family Room**

Alaric walked into the family room, seeing Meredith's bag on the table, going through it, grabbing the tranquilizers inside, taking off the cap of the first tranquilizer, pouring the liquid onto the floor. He did the same thing with the second tranquilizer. He looked toward the kitchen.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Emma was burning the milling records.

Elizabeth and Esmeralda were watching.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yep." Emma answered. "1912, the Salvatore milling company chopped down a forest, its most valuable wood came an old white oak tree that was used to make the Wickery Bridge. These aren't public records, so Rebekah and Morgana are gonna chase their tails for a long time."

"So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that could kill an Original?" Elizabeth asked.

Emma looked up. "Yep."

Elizabeth looked at Esmeralda . "You see how this could be a problem for us, right?"

Esmeralda looked at them, walking closer. "Why? Because of Klaus and Elijah? Let me tell you something. I've known them for a long time. You're not gonna miss them. And even if you did start to miss them, it won't matter."

"And why is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because even if you guys somehow manage to kill all of them, not all of you are gonna be around for long." Esmeralda answered. "Don't worry, guys. Everything is going exactly as planned."

"Exactly as you've planned." Elizabeth told her.

"You two remind me a lot of the Originals, actually." Esmeralda told them. "They're powerless against me, too. You will do as I said, even if you don't want to."

...

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Isabella and Evelyn were looking for Alaric's wedding ring.

Stefan, Damon and Elena were talking.

"What if Bonnie and Sally's spell doesn't work?" Damon asked. "What are you guys gonna do with him?"

"We're not gonna do anything, Damon." Elena told him. "We're gonna keep looking until we find something that'll help him."

Isabella stood straight, looking at them. "You mean, Evelyn and I will be the ones looking." She looked between them. "You three won't shut up."

Isabella went back to looking for the ring.

"None of you know how long this has been going on." Stefan told them. "Might be too late."

"It's our family's ring that's doing this to him." Elena told him. "It's our responsibility to fix it."

"You can't put that on yourselves." Stefan told them. "Not everyone is your responsibility. Not everyone can be saved."

Elena looked up at Stefan. "Are we talking about Alaric or are we talking about you?"

Evelyn tried to open the next drawer, but it was locked. "I wasn't planning on giving up on any of you."

Evelyn pulled on the drawer hard enough to break the lock, pulling it out.

Isabella stood next to Evelyn.

Stefan, Damon and Elena walked closer to look at what they found.

They looked at the photos of the dead bodies of Bill Forbes and Brian Walters, newspaper clips and other stuff about the murders.

Isabella was in shock. "Oh, my God."

"What is that?" Elena asked.

Evelyn picked up one of the pictures. "Pictures of his victims."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Emma was still burning the milling records.

Elizabeth walked in, pulling on her jacket. "Where's Esmeralda?"

"Not here." Emma answered.

"Good." Elizabeth told her. "I called Rebekah and Morgana." Emma looked at her in surprise. "They're heading to the bridge now."

Elizabeth sighed, turning around, walking out of the room quickly.

Emma stood, following Elizabeth quickly, grabbing her jacket as she walked past the table, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Stefan, Damon, Elena, Isabella and Evelyn were looking through the stuff in Alaric's drawer.

Isabella saw an envelope with Jeremy's name on it. She picked it up, opening it, taking out the papers inside. She read the note attached out loud. "'Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The Council must be cleansed before the work can begin'."

Stefan took the papers from Isabella. "It's the Founder's Council roster. Looks like some sort of hit list."

"No, Alaric didn't write this." Elena told them.

"Who else would have written it, Elena?" Damon asked.

Isabella tore up the note Alaric left for Jeremy, throwing the pieces in the air above her head, letting them flutter down around her. She kept looking for the wedding ring. She found the aspirin bottle, opening it, pouring the ring into her hand. "We have to get back."

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Meredith was in the kitchen alone, grabbing two cups out of a cupboard.

Alaric walked in. "Looking for something?"

"I don't know where anything is in this house." Meredith told him, pouring the coffee into the mugs. "I'm sorry. I can't remember. Do you take cream?"

"No cream." Alaric told her.

"I was gonna make sandwiches." Meredith told him. "I'm starving."

"Can I ask you a question?" Alaric asked.

"No mustard." Meredith told him. "I hate mustard."

"Do you ever feel remorse?" Alaric asked.

Meredith looked up, turning to face him in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Well..." Alaric trailed off, picking up a knife off the counter, walking around the island toward Meredith. "You are a Council member. And the Council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires and yet, here you all are, just looking the other way, ignoring your responsibilities. Like you and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you, do you ever feel remorse? Because you should."

Alaric lunged toward Meredith with the knife, cutting her on the side.

Meredith spilled hot coffee on Alaric to burn him and distract him, breaking the mugs, running out.

...

 **Foyer**

Meredith ran in, looking into the family room to see that the tranquilizers were empty on the floor. She ran toward the stairs.

Alaric came out of a door next to the stairs, cutting her off, grabbing Meredith.

Meredith barely managed to kick Alaric off of her, kicking the knife out of his hand, running upstairs.

Alaric chased after her.

...

 **Upstairs Hallway**

Meredith ran upstairs, looking around for safety.

Alaric chased her.

Meredith ran into the bathroom, slamming the door closed, locking it before he could get to her.

...

 **Bathroom**

Meredith ran toward the door leading to Liv's room, closing and locking it. She ran toward the door leading to Emma/Elena's room just as Alaric got there, struggling to close it, grabbing a pair of scissors from the sink, using them to stab Alaric in the hand to make him let go of the door, using all of her strength to slam it closed on him, locking it. She was breathing heavily, gasping in pain, looking into her reflection on the mirror, looking at the cut in her side that was bleeding profusely.

...

 **Wickery Bridge**

Elizabeth's Car sped up to the burning bridge.

Morgana was standing in front of the burning white oak wood.

Elizabeth and Emma got out of the car, watching in defeat.

Morgana smirked, walking away, leaving.

Elizabeth and Emma turned to face Elizabeth's Car to see Esmeralda waiting by it.

"You're setting us up." Emma told her.

"No, Emma." Esmeralda told her. "I'm just looking out for myself. Just like you two were looking out for yourselves when you tried to tell Morgana and Rebekah what was going on over the phone. Though they don't know the whole story, I'm sure Rebekah will be pleased to go after Damon and torture him for you two trying to warn them."

Elizabeth walked closer to Esmeralda angrily. "We don't want to be apart of this! You can just leave us alone and make Rebekah leave Damon alone!"

Esmeralda smirked in amusement. "I don't have to do anything. You can't make me."

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked furiously.

"Call it jealousy." Esmeralda told them. "Friends, love, frenemies. I'm a destroyer. I like to destroy."

Elizabeth rushed toward Esmeralda, grabbing her by the throat, pinning Esmeralda against her car. "I should end you."

"I'm a 2,000 year old psychic that is even more indestructible than an Original, Elisaveta." Rosalita told her. "You're not capable of ending me." She used mind control on Elizabeth. "Let go." Elizabeth tried to fight, but she had to let go. Esmeralda pushed away from the car, smiling smugly. "There's still more white oak that I didn't let Morgana know about. That she didn't burn. And you and your family and friends are going to use it to kill her family."

"Do you really have to use us for one of your petty revenge fantasies?" Emma asked.

"Why not?" Esmeralda asked. "Ruining you will be just as fun as ruining them, too."

"Why?" Emma asked furiously.

"Let's just say I'm your friends 2,000 years removed great aunt." Esmeralda answered. "Their bloodline comes from my brother. And it is so fun to destroy him and his descendants and friends."

"You're psychotic." Elizabeth told her angrily.

"And soon enough, everyone else will be, too." Esmeralda told them smugly.

Elizabeth and Emma glared at her.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Elena and Evelyn walked inside.

Isabella started to walk forward.

Evelyn grabbed Isabella by the arm to stop her. She looked at Stefan and Damon, nodding for him to follow her.

Evelyn, Damon and Stefan walked into the family room to hide.

Isabella closed the front door loudly.

Alaric walked downstairs, wrapping a cloth around his injured hand. "Hey, there."

"Hi." Elena told him. "Where's Meredith?"

"Oh, she got called into the hospital for a last minute surgery, but she'll be back later." Alaric told them.

"What happened?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, I-I broke a coffee cup and cut my hand open trying to pick up the pieces." Alaric told them. "Where's Stefan, Damon and Evelyn? They were with you guys before."

"They went home." Isabella told him.

"Did you get my ring?" Alaric asked.

Isabella shook her head. "We couldn't find it."

"Yeah, well, my place is a bit of a disaster." Alaric told them, walking down the stairs, standing in front of them. "I guess I'll just have to go get it."

Isabella turned her back to Alaric, taking off her jacket.

Alaric drew a stake, trying to stake Isabella in the back.

"Ric, no!" Elena told him.

Damon grabbed Alaric from behind, putting him in a sleeper hold.

"Don't hurt him." Elena told him.

"I'm trying not to." Damon told them, holding Alaric like that until he passed out, lying him down.

Stefan and Evelyn walked closer.

Evelyn looked upstairs. "Stefan, I need you to stay down here while I go upstairs, okay?"

"Why?" Elena asked.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella focused their senses, smelling the same thing that Evelyn could. "Blood."

"What?" Elena asked in alarm.

Evelyn and Damon rushed upstairs.

Isabella and Elena followed them.

Stefan was left downstairs.

...

 **Bathroom**

Evelyn opened the door.

Meredith was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sink, passed out, blood everywhere.

Evelyn flipped on the light, walking toward Meredith, kneeling next to her. "Meredith. Hey."

Damon, Elena and Isabella walked in.

Stefan stopped outside the bathroom, looking hungry and fighting the urges.

Evelyn bit her wrist, holding it up to Meredith's mouth.

"Drink, Mer." Isabella told her.

"You're gonna be okay." Elena told her.

Stefan transformed, breathing heavily, stepping forward. He took a deep breath, gripping Isabella by the shoulder like that would stop him. "Get me out of here."

Isabella turned to Stefan, guiding him out of the bathroom, leaving.

Elena watched them go in relief, knowing that that was a big break through.

Evelyn and Damon themselves were relieved and impressed.

Evelyn sighed, finishing in healing Meredith.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Alaric's Room**

Alaric was asleep in his bed.

Damon was sitting in a chair next to him.

Alaric slowly woke up, seeing that Damon was next to him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just making sure the witches didn't turn you into a toad or a block of salt." Damon answered. "Lindsey and Bonnie did a little spell. It's nothing to worry about. It's just something to keep the killer in you at bay."

Alaric flexed his injured left hand, looking at it in confusion, obviously remembering nothing. "Did something happen?"

"Let's just say you've got an alter ego hell-bent on killing Council members." Damon told him. "So, we're gonna pack up some of your stuff, we're gonna go to the loft, just for a little bit. You know, it's like house arrest. Polite."

Alaric looked around. "Wait. Where's Meredith?"

Damon looked at him sympathetically. "She'll be fine, Ric."

...

 **Kitchen**

Isabella and Elena were doing dishes.

Bonnie and Sally walked in.

"Hey." Sally told them. "You guys okay?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah. We're fine."

"Abby says all the dying and coming back to life might of chipped away to Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness for the darkness to take hold." Bonnie told them. She held the container in her hands for them to see, placing them on the counter. "These herbs are the binding element of the spell." Elena stepped forward, grabbing the container. "He needs to take them twice a day. We'll get you more."

Isabella and Elena looked at them.

Sally smiled. "Bonnie and I are gonna work on the garden with Abby."

"How is she doing?" Alex asked.

"The transition's been hard, but I think she'll be okay." Bonnie answered. "We're gonna go back and stay with her for awhile. It'll give us a chance to work things through."

"I'm sorry, guys." Elena told them. "We didn't what that to happen."

"This wan't supposed to happen to her." Isabella told them. "If there was anything that we could do to make it different, we-"

Bonnie embraced Elena.

Sally embraced Isabella. "We know."

"Please say that you forgive us." Isabella told them.

Bonnie chuckled. "Of course we do."

The girls each pulled away, smiling.

Isabella turned to embrace Bonnie while Elena turned to embrace Sally.

...

 **North Carolina**

 **Abby's House - Outside**

Jamie, Caroline and Liam were in the garden, planting new plants.

"Am I even doing this right?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, you're doing fine." Jamie told them. "Hey, uh, thanks for helping out with Abby. Bonnie and Sally are really lucky to have friends like you."

"Well, we went through the same thing once." Sally told him. "With our dad. But it didn't really work out, so... you know."

"Well, when Bonnie and Sally get back, they can snap their fingers or wave their hands or whatever and make the herbs bloom." Caroline told them to make the mood happier. She looked up. "I think Abby's up."

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Can't Go Back - Rosi Golan**

Abby was sitting at the table next to a packed bag, writing a letter.

Liam walked in. "What are you doing?" Abby looked from Liam to her belongs around her. "You're leaving." Liam scoffed. "You're kidding me."

"I have to." Abby told them. "I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?" Liam asked. "Be a vampire or a parent? Because Caroline can help you be a vampire, she can teach you self-control, but being a parent, I mean, that's all you. Bonnie grew up without a mom, because you ran away once. The only family that Sally has left is you and Bonnie. But now you have an eternity to make up for it, and you're just gonna throw that away?"

"They're better off without me, Liam." Abby told hi,.

"No, they're not." Liam told her pleadingly. "No one is better off without their family. They want to make this work. Please. Just stay."

Abby stood, taking her stuff. "Tell them I'm sorry."

Abby walked around Liam, leaving.

Liam took a deep breath, sadly. He couldn't believe this was happening.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena was in her room, sitting on her window seat, leaning against the wall. She pulled out her phone, making a call.

Jeremy's voice was on the other line. "Hello?"

Elena smiled. "Hey, stranger."

Jeremy was in his new room at his new house out of town. "Hey, Elena."

Elena chuckled. "What's up?"

"Well, I got a dog." Jeremy answered. "What about you?"

"Well, Stefan is back for good," Liv answered

Jeremy looked hopeful and relieved. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, yeah." Elena answered. "There all back, Jer."

"Do you guys want me to come home?" Jeremy asked.

"We just want you to be safe." Elena told him. She hesitated for a moment, worried. "Hey, have you talked to Alaric or Emma lately?"

"No." Jeremy answered. "Why? Is everything okay?"

Elena missed him so much, starting to tear up. "Yeah, everything's fine. Um... I just wanted to hear your voice."

Jeremy chuckled. "Okay. Hey, can I call you later? I'm actually on my way out with some friends."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, um, of course, Jer. Go have fun. I... I just miss you."

Jeremy smiled nostalgically. "Yeah. Yeah, I miss you, too."

Jeremy hung up.

Elena hung up, letting a few nostalgic tears fall, wrapping her arms around her knees. She wanted to see her brother, but she didn't want to put him in danger again.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Stefan, Damon and Isabella sat together on the couch in front of the fire, a drink in each of their hands.

Emma and Elizabeth walked in.

Elizabeth had a rectangular object covered with a sheet. "Little early in the day for you, isn't it?"

"You're one to talk." Damon told him.

Emma and Elizabeth smirked, walking closer.

"And since when is it too early for a vampire to drink?" Isabella asked.

Elizabeth tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Noted."

"Just having a little toast." Stefan told them.

"To what?" Emma asked.

"Control" Stefan answered.

"And magical witch herbs to keep Alaric's dark side dormant." Damon added.

Isabella shook her head. "I'm just drinking to drink."

"If you're happy, I'm happy." Emma told them.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella exchanged a confused look, looking at Emma and Elizabeth suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Don't look at me." Elizabeth told them. "The mastermind behind this plan is my crazy little descendant Emma right here."

Emma smirked. "Actually, it was Esmeralda, and she gave me..." She ripped off the cloth off the Wickery Bridge sign that Elizabeth was holding. "Historical sign made of the same white oak as the Wickery Bridge."

Stefan, Damon and Isabella stood, looking at the sign.

"Rosalita said that Morgana thinks all the wood burned." Elizabeth told them.

"She wants us to use it to kill their family." Stefan told them.

"We have a weapon." Isabella told them.

"Game's back on, guys." Damon told them. "Let's go kill some Originals."


	19. The Murder of One

**Day One**

 **Morning - Alaric's Apartment Building - Hallway**

Evelyn walked up to the apartment door with breakfast food in a bag on top of a tray that held a coffee up. She knocked on Alaric's door.

Elizabeth opened the door, but kept Evelyn outside in the hallway. "Morning, sunshine."

"Hey, how's Alaric?" Evelyn asked, trying to step around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stepped in her way. "Indecent. But fine."

"So, then, does that mean there were no issues last night?" Evelyn asked.

"Nope." Elizabeth told her. "Slept like a baby, woke up Alaric. No head minds about dead council members."

"Then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?" Evelyn asked.

Elizabeth looked at the ceiling, nodding with a forced look of curiosity. "Well, maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freaky." She looked at the bag in Evelyn's hands. "What'd you bring me?" She took the bag, sniffing. "Ooh, chocolate muffins. You know what they say; a way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach."

Evelyn took the bag away from Elizabeth, giving her a look. "They're not for you."

"Fine." Elizabeth told her. "Keep convincing yourself you're still mad at me. But sadly, Ric's gonna have to miss Evelyn time today. You know lockdown and all."

"Just take it and give it to him and tell him that I miss him, okay?" Evelyn asked, pushing the bag of muffins into Elizabeth's chest.

"With pleasure." Elizabeth told her sarcastically.

"Please." Evelyn told her.

Elizabeth started to close the door on her. "Have a great day, thanks for coming by."

"Elizabeth..." Evelyn trailed off.

Elizabeth closed the door in her face.

Evelyn sighed, walking away.

...

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Elizabeth walked toward Damon, Stefan, Emma and Isabella, who were all standing by a saw with the Wickery Bridge sign. She was listening to Evelyn as she was leaving. "Walking down the stairs, opening the front door, and she's gone."

 **(Song:) Demons - Sleigh Bells**

Isabella smirked, turning on the saw, beginning to saw the sign.

...

 **Alaric's Apartment**

They were creating stakes out of the wood from the sign.

Stefan looked at one of Damon's stakes. "This needs to have a sharper point."

Damon took the stake. "I got it."

"Esmeralda wants us all to kill the Originals." Stefan told him. "I'm not gonna miss because you can't whittle."

"I said, I got it." Damon told him. "Stop micromanaging."

Isabella exhaled, holding up one of his stakes, the point sharp enough to draw blood at the slightest touch. She blew the remaining dust away from the point.

"Nice." Alaric told him, putting his jacket on. "Looks like you guys have got this under control. I'm gonna call the sheriff." Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth, Isabella and Emma looked at him. "I want to turn myself in."

 **(Song Ends)**

"No, you don't." Isabella told him, looking down at the stakes.

"I have a homicidal alter ego." Alaric told them. He looked at Stefan, Isabella, Elizabeth and Damon. "Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed."

"If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud." Damon told him. "Just saying."

"Hey, listen, out of all the people, you cannot psychoanalyze me." Alaric told him. "I killed Liam and Caroline's father. I nearly killed Meredith, and I nearly killed Liam Forbes. Everything's changed."

"Look, you're not turning yourself in." Stefan told him. "Bonnie and Sally's herbs are working and we have Originals to kill. We finally have the chance to kill him, so you are not turning yourself in."

Emma stood, turning to Alaric, holding out his ring. "Here's your ring, Ric. Put it on."

"That ring is the reason I've killed people." Alaric told her.

"It's also the reason you're alive." Emma pointed out. "You're going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it."

Alaric took the ring, sliding it on.

...

 **Woods**

Evelyn, Elena, Caroline and Liam walked in the woods.

"Alaric Saltzman tried to kill me and killed our father?" Liam asked.

"We can't expect either of you to be okay with this." Evelyn told them. "But at least these herbs that Bonnie and Sally are giving him, they're healing him and they're keeping the dark side buried."

Liam scoffed, walking forward. "Yeah, and that's supposed to make everything okay?"

Evelyn grabbed either of Caroline and Liam's arms, making them face her. "No, Liam, it's not okay. But he's a victim of something supernatural. He didn't ask for this, it just happened to him. Just like Bonnie's mom. I mean, she didn't ask to become a vampire. And neither did Stefan, or Tyler, or Isabella, or Elizabeth, or me."

"Or me." Caroline told them.

Elena nodded. "Or you. None of you asked for this, but who would we be if we just turned our backs on any of you?"

Liam sighed. "Oh, the Gilbert Girls and Zhu, saviors of the cursed and the damned."

Matt came to join them. "Hey. What's with the cryptic secret meeting text?"

"I don't know." Evelyn told them. "Stefan just said to meet here."

Elizabeth, Stefan, Isabella, Damon and Emma walked toward them.

"Where's Bonnie and Sally?" Stefan asked. "I texted them, too."

"Um, Abby bailed on them." Caroline told them. "Again. So, I think we should leave them out of this one."

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked.

"We found some more white oak." Damon answered. "Long story, wait for the movie."

"Hang on." Evelyn told them. "White oak?"

"You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?" Liam asked.

"Nope." Elizabeth answered. "We all have a weapon."

Elizabeth dropped down a duffel bag filled with white oak stakes.

Evelyn, Elena, Matt, Caroline and Liam were surprised, but not in shock because of Esmeralda's mind control.

...

 **Out of Town Street**

Finn was walking down the street.

Klaus approached him, smiling a small smile.

They walked together.

"Hello, Finn." Klaus told him.

"Hello, Niklaus." Finn told him. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, I'm not here to chat." Klaus told him. "I will ask you one time though. Where's our mother?"

"Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives." Finn answered. "And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again."

"Well, how fortunate that I found you." Klaus told him. "I require your assistance."

"I have no wish to help you." Finn told him. "Only to see you dead."

"Right, well, that's the thing, you see you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die." Klaus told him. "So, wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid."

"Oh, bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus." Finn told him.

"Why?" Klaus asked. "Why not come bother my big brother? I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls. I have two witches there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together."

"I have no wish to be unlinked." Finn told him.

Klaus stepped in Finn's way, placing a hand on his chest to stop him. "Again with the wishes. Let me rephrase. You will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years."

"What happens to one, happens to all." Finn told him. "You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah and Morgana."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Klaus replied.

Finn walked past him.

Klaus turned to watch him go.

Finn rushed down an alleyway.

...

 **Alleyway**

Finn rushed in.

Morgana appeared in his way to stop him. "Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother."

"You're siding with him?" Finn asked. "Morgana, he stored us in boxes."

"At least he's not trying to make us extinct." Morgana replied. "I'm trying to live my life that half has been stolen from me. You're taking that choice away."

Finn turned around to see Klaus behind him. He looked between them. "What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish." Morgana told him. "Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you."

Morgana used vampire speed and strength to throw Finn against one wall, and then another, making him fall to the ground.

Klaus looked at Morgana. "I don't give you as nearly as much credit you deserve, little sister."

Morgana smiled a small, smug smile.

Klaus smirked.

...

 **Mystic Falls**

 **Woods**

Elizabeth, Stefan, Isabella, Damon, Evelyn and Emma were facing Elena, Matt, Caroline and Liam.

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage." Elizabeth told them. "We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity."

Damon held up his finger. "Scenario number one." He looked at Emma. "Em, you get to play Nik, AKA, Klaus."

"Okay." Emma told them sarcastically.

"Rebekah is our target, so we distract her and catch her off guard." Stefan told them. "To do that, we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied." Elizabeth shook her head, closing her eyes, tilting her head down, knowing what he was gonna do. Stefan looked at her. "Elizabeth."

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?" Elizabeth complained, looking up.

"Because he's obsessed with you." Evelyn answered, walking over to Caroline. "But for right now, we need Caroline to play Rebekah. We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking."

"How?" Matt asked.

"Act interested." Damon told him. "She's lonely, desperate."

"Clearly." Emma told him. "She slept with you."

Elizabeth, Matt and Stefan smirked.

Caroline and Liam smiled.

Isabella grinned, laughing.

Evelyn tilted her head, looking toward Damon.

Elena suppressed a smile.

Elizabeth held her hand toward Emma.

Emma high-fived it.

Damon gave them a sarcastic look. "Hmm. Beefcake holds bombshell. He comes up from behind her."

Evelyn grabbed Caroline's arms, pulling them behind her back. "Grab her arms like this."

"Ow!" Caroline complained.

Stefan came up to Caroline, imitating on staking her. "Gives me time for one shot." Evelyn let Caroline go. "Got it? Good. So, we all have one stake, we keep it hidden, and we look out for any opportunity we have."

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them." Damon told them, looking from Elizabeth and Emma to Elena.

Elena shook her head, giving Elizabeth a significant look. "Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom."

Elizabeth looked down, pursing her lips, tilting her head.

Damon looked at Caroline and Liam. "Team Barbie and Ken?"

"Oh, I'm ready." Caroline answered. "Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus."

"And Scott." Isabella added.

"We can't just let them run over everyone's lives and destroy everything they touch." Liam told them.

"Very deep, Liam." Isabella told her.

"Busboy?" Damon asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Matt asked.

"None of us do, because of Esmeralda." Emma answered.

Isabella tilted her head. "Good point."

"We have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original." Evelyn told them. "We can do this. All right, let's try another scenario. Elena grab a crossbow." She handed Elena the crossbow. "Matt, you play Klaus."

Matt stood straighter.

Elena aimed the crossbow at him.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Foyer**

Morgana pushed Finn to the floor inside, making him slide back over the floor, stopping in front of Rebekah.

Rebekah looked up. "Little dramatic, don't you think, sister?"

Klaus and Morgana walked in together.

"Not in the least." Morgana answered. She looked at Klaus. "Gather your witches. Let's get his blood and get on with it."

"You can't force me to help you." Finn told them.

"We most certainly could." Klaus told him. "But why force when I can persuade?"

Klaus gestured a hand to the stairs.

Sage walked downstairs. "Hello, Finn."

"Sage." Finn breathed.

Finn stood, quickly walking toward her. Sage ran into his arms.

"What do you know?" Rebekah asked bitterly, bored. "True love prevails."

"It does occasionally have its uses." Klaus mused, fiddling with his phone. "Easier than torturing him."

"But less fun." Morgana told them.

Rebekah and Klaus smiled brief smiles of agreement.

"I have something to do." Rebekah told them. "What do you need from me for this spell?"

"Just your blood and your blessing." Klaus answered.

"Where are you going?" Morgana asked.

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore." Rebekah told them. "Esmeralda came to pay me a visit. She convinced me to take him and torture him, which is something that I wouldn't mind doing."

Rebekah walked past them, leaving.

Morgana looked at Klaus curiously.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Damon placed his white oak stake underneath a pile of firewood.

Alaric stood nearby. "I mean, did you learn nothing from the moonstone in the soap dish?"

"Why?" Damon asked. "Where'd you put yours?" They heard a noise from the hallway. Damon stood. "What the hell was that?"

...

 **Hallway**

Emma heard a noise down the hall, walking toward it suspiciously.

Rebekah appeared behind Emma. "Emma." Emma slowly, cautiously turned to face her. "You used me the other day. You and... Elisaveta. Where is she?"

"Not here." Emma answered. "And we only did that because Esmeralda told us to. She's strong, Rebekah, and she told us to do a lot of things. She-"

"Oh, well, no matter." Rebekah told her. "You probably shouldn't have invited me in, love." Rebekah grabbed Emma by the arm, swinging her toward the wall in vampire speed. Emma hit against the wall with incredible force, falling to the floor. Rebekah rushed out of the hallway, hidden. Emma spit out blood to the floor, obviously more injured than she would have been if she wasn't sick. Damon walked into the hallway, seeing Emma coughing the blood into her sleeve so she didn't get blood on the carpet. "Em?" Damon rushed closer, kneeling next to her. "What happened?"

"Rebekah." Emma answered.

They heard someone falling downstairs.

Damon stood, walking toward the stairs. "Ric?"

Emma saw Rebekah behind Damon. "Damon!"

Damon turned around.

Rebekah stabbed Damon in his stomach. "Hello, Damon."

Emma pushed up from the floor.

Rebekah rushed out of the house, leaving.

Emma ran down the hallway. She was coughing up blood. Her hands were shaking. She leaned against the wall weakly, sliding to the floor.

...

 **Town Square**

Elena and Isabella got out of the car.

Isabella was on the phone. "Sally, we're starting to worry about you and Bonnie. Call me back."

Caroline, Matt and Liam stood in the middle of Town Square.

Elena and Isabella walked closer.

"Mr. Saltzman was, like, the most normal guy in town." Matt told them.

"Yeah." Liam agreed.

"Is it weird that Bonnie and Sally aren't not returning our calls?" Elena asked.

Caroline barely shook her head.

Matt looked toward Finn and Sage. "Is it weird that Klaus' brother is in the middle of Town Square?"

They followed her gaze.

"That's Finn." Isabella told them. "I thought he left town."

Isabella listened to Finn and Sage.

"So, can you guess why I dragged you out here?" Sage asked.

"If memory serves me, this is where the Natives used to make sacrifices to their gods." Finn told her.

"This statue was built where we used to rendezvous." Sage told him. "Back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your tawdry lady friend."

"I assumed after 900 years, you'd moved on." Finn told her.

"I took care of myself, but I never stopped loving you, Finn." Sage told him. "I don't want you to die."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

Evelyn, Stefan and Kaylin walked in, looking for Damon, Nicola and Alaric.

Evelyn's phone rang. He answered. "Hey."

Isabella's voice was on the other line. "Hey. Where are you?"

"I just got to the Salvatores'." Evelyn answered. "Why?"

Isabella was in Town Square with the others."Klaus' brother, Finn is in the Town Square, and he's with some ex-girlfriend or something."

"Ex-girlfriend?" Evelyn repeated. "Guy's been in a coffin for the last 900 years."

"The ex's Sage." Elizabeth told them. "She just got back to town."

"Did you hear that?" Evelyn asked of Isabella on the phone.

"Yeah." Isabella answered. "We have an opportunity. So how do we do this?"

"Listen to me, Isabella, do not do anything, okay?" Evelyn asked. "Sage is very old and very strong. You don't stand a chance against her."

"Then get Damon and get down here." Isabella told him.

Evelyn nodded to Stefan and Elizabeth.

Stefan and Elizabeth nodded, walking further into the house.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma wiped the blood from her lips, kneeling on the floor.

Stefan and Elizabeth walked in, seeing her, immediately worried, kneeling next to Emma.

"Evelyn!" Elizabeth called.

"What the hell happened to you?" Stefan asked.

Evelyn walked in.

"Rebekah happened." Emma answered, coughing blood into her sleeve. "Because of Esmeralda."

Elizabeth sighed. "Esmeralda said that she would get Rebekah to torture Damon in revenge for me and Emma trying to warn her and Morgana."

Evelyn sighed. "I think we have a problem."

Elizabeth bit her wrist, holding it toward Emma to drink.

"No." Emma told her.

"Fine." Elizabeth told her. "If you won't drink even to heal yourself, then you're going to the hospital."

Emma gave Elizabeth a look, tilting her head.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Ballroom**

 **(Song:) Shame and Fortune - Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

Rebekah clamped bear traps around Damon's wrists, hanging him from the ceiling. "I found them in the shed. What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal?"

"You've got to admit, even for me, it's a little kinky." Damon told her.

"Esmeralda has this incessant need to one up Elizabeth and Emma." Rebekah told him. "Now, I'm not sure why, but she wanted me to go after you to hurt them. I've already harmed Emma. If no one finds her, she'll bleed out by the day's end. I've been unable to find Elizabeth. I'll find her later. Until then, I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system."

Rebekah ripped open Damon's shirt, cutting into his chest with a knife.

Damon groaned in pain, looking at the blood trailing over his chest. "You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?"

"Actually, I'd rather compel you to kill your ex girlfriend." Rebekah told him. "Or Elena. But, since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries."

Rebekah cut Damon's throat.

Damon bled profusely.

Morgana walked in, chuckling. "When I'd said I wanted more torture, I hadn't expected you'd take me seriously."

Rebekah turned to Morgana. "I'm bleeding the vervain from his system."

"Clearly." Morgana told her.

Rebekah smiled, tilting her head. "Want to help?"

Morgana smiled, chuckling. "Tempting."

"Two blonde Original sisters torturing me in one day?" Damon asked sarcastically. "Sounds too good to resist."

Morgana smiled, walking closer, holding the knife toward Rebekah. "Rebekah, let me have at it."

Klaus was walking in. "Well, look at what you caught." Rebekah and Morgana turned to face him. "If you're trying to bleed him of vervain..." He gestured with his hand to show what he was speaking of. "Don't you think it's be easier to hang him upside down?"

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much." Rebekah told him.

"Oh, well, excuse me." Klaus told her. "It's not like I have any expertise in the matter."

Klaus rolled his eyes expressively, smiling.

"You know, why don't you just leave me be and go manage your witches?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus smiled, shrugging, walking out, leaving.

Morgana chuckled. "Mm..."

Rebekah turned to Damon. "Hmm, where were we?"

Rebekah stabbed Damon in the stomach, making him groan in pain.

...

 **Study**

Klaus walked in. "Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now."

Bonnie and Sally were in the room, reading from a grimoire.

"We're still studying the unlinking spell." Bonnie told him. "It's not that easy, especially under duress."

"You've been warned." Klaus told them. "If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue."

"This is the spell." Sally told him. "We just don't know if we're strong enough."

Sally stood, walking away.

"Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Sally." Klaus told her, walking closer. "Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard." Sally didn't answer. "Very well." Klaus pulled out his cellphone, making a call. "Scott." Sally turned to face him in alarm. "How's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's your brother?" Sally was even more alarmed and worried. "May I see him?" Klaus walked toward Sally, showing her his phone to show her a guy playing football with other boys. "There's Derek Jackson, Scott's brother, your boyfriend's brother, playing football with his friends." Bonnie was alarmed, standing. Sally looked scared for Scott and Derek. "Now, Scott is still my hybrid, and under my control. Even if he doesn't want to, if I tell him, he'll bring his brother to me, and I could either kill them in front of the both of you, or turn them into more hybrid slaves. But if you listen, I'll tell Scott to walk away. It's your choice." Sally turned away." Klaus turned his phone to Bonnie to show her a video of Jeremy playing with his dog. "And there's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen? See, Kol's heard of Jeremy and Evelyn's past. If he's jealous or vengeful, I'm not sure. We know that you care about Evelyn's pain, and the Gilbert Girls'. You don't want them to lose Jeremy, do you?" He pulled his phone away, putting it to his ear. "Thank you, boys. We'll be in touch." He hung up. "So, girls, how about that spell?"

...

 **Evelyn's House - Library**

Caroline and Liam walked into the library to see Alaric laying on the couch.

"Hey." Liam told him. "I heard you had a run in with Buffy the vampire."

"Yeah, I'll live." Alaric told them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Checking up on you." Caroline answered. "In case you're not you."

"I'm me." Alaric told them.

"Well, I guess not you would say that too." Liam told him. "Which is why..." She showed him the bottle of herbs Alaric needed to take. Alaric groaned. "Elena said you have to drink this. I hope it tastes better than it smells."

Liam handed him the bottle.

"It doesn't." Alaric told them. He drank it. "Mm. That's disgusting."

Alaric put the bottle down on the table.

"It's either that or kill people, so..." Caroline trailed. "Evelyn and Elena told us everything."

Alaric looked at them, then looked away, avoiding their gazes. "Caroline, Liam." They sat down. Alaric looked at them. "I am so sorry. I don't even know what else I could say."

Liam took a deep breath. "For days, I've wondered why not you didn't just kill me, too, when you had the chance. You almost did, but..." he shook his head, looking at Caroline. "She saved me." He hesitated, looking at Alaric. "Elena has this theory that it's because I wasn't on the Council, like everyone else was, but..."

Liam couldn't even finish.

"I'm so sorry." Alaric repeated.

There was a hesitation.

"Right after I turned into a vampire, I killed someone." Caroline told him. "A stranger. I just... killed him. And what's worse is I liked it. I have blood on my hands too. I mean, we all do."

"Yeah, but the blood on my hands is your father's." Alaric told her. "Almost your brother's, Caroline."

"Yeah, it is." Caroline agreed. "And maybe the guy I killed was someone's father or brother, too. Look, all I know is, I'm no better than you."

"So, we're going to take a page from the Gilbert Girls handbook and choose to believe that you can be saved." Liam told him. "Okay?"

Alaric looked at them thankfully, his voice soft. "Okay."

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Emma's Hospital Room**

Emma had been laying down, getting up, pulling on her jacket.

Elizabeth walked in. "Whoa, hey, what are you doing? You're still hurt."

"I stopped coughing up blood thanks to my doctor." Emma replied. "I'm fine."

"Not fine enough to try to kill Original vampires." Elizabeth told her.

"If I don't do something, then Rebekah kills Damon." Emma told her.

"No, she won't, but you're not going anywhere, Em." Elizabeth told her. "Even if it means that I have to stay here with you and make you stay. It'll be worth it for both of us to stay out of tonight's events."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Esmeralda has us all so out for Original blood, but we're not really out for it." Elizabeth told her. "She is. And she said that even if we can't follow through on this, that our friends and our family will. She also said Klaus and I where about to get a miracle, whatever that means."

"We can't stop them, Elizabeth." Emma told her. "We literally can't, because of Esmeralda in our heads."

"I know." Elizabeth told her. "She is worse than the Originals, okay? And maybe we should want to listen to Esmeralda. Maybe we should hate them enough to try to kill them, but we don't. We just pretended to before so that we can use it to hide the fact that we ever had feelings for Klaus and Elijah. I invented that, okay? I use it on Klaus every single day, and now you're doing that thing that I do."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." Emma told her sarcastically. "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, that I would want to do this because of what that family did to all of us? Even Elijah. He handed Elena and Isabella over to Rebekah so that she could try to kill them. And maybe if Klaus died, I wouldn't have to worry about him hurting you again. After..."

Elizabeth looked at her somberly, more calmly. "After you're gone, you mean?" Emma didn't answer, looking down. "What happened to you not giving up?"

"I'm not giving up, Elizabeth." Emma told her. "I am fighting every minute of every day, but you saw what just happened to me. What if the next time something happens like that, you don't find me in time? I just need to know that you, and Everyone are safe, even if I'm not. And I know that you don't want Klaus dead. Okay? I don't want Elijah dead, even after everything that happened. But we can't stop it. Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth sighed heavily, touched but somber. "Em..." She pulled Emma into her arms. "I'm not gonna let anything like that happen to you."

...

 **Outside**

Elena, Evelyn, Isabella and Stefan were meeting up outside the hospital.

"Hey." Elena told them. "How is she?"

"Hey." Isabella told them. "She's just banged up. Meredith got her to stop bleeding. Elizabeth's gonna stay with Emma so that she doesn't try to just walk out when she needs to stay in observation. Caroline and Liam are gonna stay with Alaric to make sure that he stays Alaric. Matt texted me and said Finn is still in the Grill."

"Okay." Stefan told them. "Then what are you waiting for? We need to plan our next move."

"Wait, wait, Rebekah has Damon." Elena told them. "Our next move should be finding him."

"No, we need to stay on point." Stefan told them. "See an Original, kill an Original. That's the plan."

"Yeah, that was the plan before Damon's life was hanging in the balance." Evelyn told him.

"Look, Evelyn, Elena, I understand that you're concerned about my brother's life, but if Esmeralda even knew, for one second, that we were talking about missing a chance to kill these people, she would lose her mind." Stefan told them. "Okay, we hate them, and she hates them, and she wants them dead. She's using us to get it done. So let's get it done."

...

 **Damon's Hallucination**

 **Klaus' Mansion - Ballroom**

Damon was still in the trap, bleeding out, weak. He heard someone approaching him, looking up.

Elizabeth walked closer.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I'm the only one that the Originals can't kill." Elizabeth told him. "If I die, then Klaus daggers them. And since they're all linked, the others desiccate, too."

Damon looked up at his wrists, trapped in the bear traps. "Open them. Carefully."

Elizabeth opened one of the traps, grabbing Damon, holding him up, opening the second one.

Damon was too weak to move on his own.

Elizabeth had to hold Damon up, pulling him out of the room.

...

 **Foyer**

Elizabeth pulled Damon toward the door.

Damon started to fall.

Elizabeth urged him on. "Damon. Come on, come on, we have to keep going. Damon. No. Look at me. Look at me. Damon? No."

Damon reached a hand into Elizabeth's chest, gripping her heart, making her gasp in pain, ripping it out.

...

 **Reality**

 **Klaus' Mansion - Ballroom**

Damon was still trapped, bleeding out, weak. "Uh, you bitch."

Rebekah circled around him. "It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it? And it's not fun when someone shows you the true depths of what you do to the ones you love. By sleeping with me, by falling in love with your ex girlfriends sister, you ripped Emma Gilbert's heart out in more ways than one."

Morgana stabbed Damon in the stomach, making him scream.

...

 **Study**

Bonnie and Sally heard Damon scream, turning around.

"What was that?" Sally asked.

"I wouldn't let it bother you, love." Klaus told her.

"Well, it does bother me." Bonnie told him. "You bother me. Well, you use people to get what you want, it's not right."

"You're being emotional, Bonnie." Klaus told her. "I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving. Again. It's very sad. I can help you find her, if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back." Bonnie pushed Klaus away from her. Klaus smiled. "Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you two do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are." He grabbed a case, opening it, revealing five bottles of blood. He pointed to each as he spoke a name. "Elijah. Morgana. Rebekah. Kol. Finn." He bit his palm, holding his wounded, bleeding hand in a fist, looking at Bonnie and Sally. "Where do you want us?"

Sally looked away, grabbing a glass, holding it under Klaus' hand so his blood could drip into it.

...

 **Night - Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) On Your Way - Alabama Shakes**

Evelyn and Isabella sat at a table, talking, laughing, pretending to be hanging out. In reality, they were listening to Sage and Finn at their own table.

"You've never had tequila before?" Sage asked.

"Mm-mm." Finn answered. Sage poured salt on his wrist. She licked the salt off of her wrist, taking the shot of tequila. Finn did the same. "Happy now?" Sage handed him a lime. Finn sucked the lime. "I am truly awed by the evolution of mankind."

Sage laughed.

A guy walked up to their table. "Hey, Sage."

"Hey, Troy." Sage told him.

Troy nodded to Finn, walking away.

Finn looked at Sage. "You know him?"

"I turned him." Sage answered.

"You turned him?" Finn repeated. "Why?"

"Because I'm in enemy territory." Sage answered. "When your brother and sister called, I thought I might need a little back up. You can't trust anyone here." Matt walked up to their table. Sage grabbed his wrist. Matt tensed. "Two more tequilas."

Matt smiled, relieved. "Yeah, cool, I'll let your waitress know."

Matt walked toward Evelyn and Isabella.

Evelyn pushed a vial of vervain to the side.

Matt looked between them, taking it, hiding it against a coffee cup, leaving.

Evelyn looked at Isabella. "You ready for this?"

Isabella nodded. "Oh, yeah."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Study**

Bonnie and Sally were standing on either side of a small table where the blood vials were gathered around the glass of Klaus' blood, starting the spell, chanting. "Phesmatos ex solves, exis paunos animotos. Phesmatos de conjunctos, sua facto dux male." Bonnie poured one vial into the cup of Klaus' blood. "Phesmatos ex solves, exis paunos animotos, de conjunctos sua facto. Phesmatos devos male."

Sally poured another vial into the cup.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Evelyn and Isabella were sitting at their table, listening to Finn and Sage.

"How many people have you turned?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." Sage told him. "A lot. Don't judge me. Finn, you turned me."

"Exactly, Sage, I turned you." Finn told her. "My passions overtook my morals."

"My passions overtake my morals on a daily basis." Sage told him. "It's called living life to the fullest."

Evelyn was sending Matt, Stefan and Elena a mass-text.

 **Get ready.**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Study**

Bonnie and Sally were standing on either side of a small table where the blood vials were gathered around the glass of blood, chanting. "Phesmatos ex solves, exis paunos animotos." Bonnie poured one vial into the cup. "Phesmatos de conjunctos, sua facto dux male." Sally poured one vial into the cup. "Phesmatos ex solves, exis paunos animotos, de conjunctos sua facto. Phesmatos devos male."

Bonnie poured the last vial of blood into the cup.

Sally poured the blood onto the table, forming a pool of blood on the surface.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Evelyn and Isabella sat at their table, listening to Sage and Finn.

The waitress set two shots of tequila at Finn and Sage's table.

"Finally." Sage told them. Evelyn looked at Isabella, smirking only slightly, holding out her hand. Isabella smiled, taking Evelyn's hand. They both stood, starting to walk toward the door. "Oh, thanks." Sage raised her shot glass. "To living life to the fullest."

Finn raised his shot glass, clinking it against hers. "To living life."

Sage laughed.

Sage and Finn took their shots. They started to cough it up and choke.

"Oh, what the hell?" Sage asked.

"Vervain." Finn answered.

Finn turned his head toward Evelyn and Isabella.

Sage followed his gaze.

Evelyn twirled Isabella in a circle, making her laugh. They both looked at Sage and Finn. Evelyn raised her eyebrows. Isabella smirked, tilting her head. Evelyn opened the door for them. They walked outside, leaving.

Sage and Finn stood, starting to follow.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Study**

Bonnie and Sally were standing on either side of a small table where the pool of blood was, chanting. "Phesmatos ex solves, exis paunos animotos. Phesmatos de conjunctos, sua facto dux male. Phesmatos ex solves, exis paunos animotos, de conjunctos sua facto. Phesmatos devos male."

The pool of blood started to disperse into six circles.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside**

Isabella and Evelyn were in the alley behind the Grill, on the concrete steps.

Stefan was hiding behind the corner of the building.

Finn and Sage walked outside.

Stefan went to stake Finn.

Sage grabbed Stefan, throwing him down.

The stake fell down the stairs.

"Finn, the stake!" Sage told him.

Finn ran down to grab the stake. He stopped when he saw Isabella.

Isabella went to stake him.

Sage rushed toward them.

Evelyn rushed behind Sage, locking her arms behind her back to restrain her.

Finn pushed Isabella against the cement wall behind her.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Study**

Bonnie and Sally were standing on either side of a small table where the pool of blood was, chanting. "Phesmatos ex solves, exis paunos animotos. Phesmatos de conjunctos, sua facto dux male. Phesmatos ex solves, exis paunos animotos, de conjunctos sua facto. Phesmatos devos male."

The flames from the candles flared up.

The six different pools of blood slid away from each other.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside**

Evelyn was restraining Sage.

Finn stood over Isabella.

Isabella stood, smirking.

Finn looked at Isabella in confusion, reaching back a hand as if he was about to rip her heart out.

The door at the bottom of the stairwell burst open.

Elena and Matt ran outside.

Elena shot Finn with the crossbow, making him stop, saving Isabella's life.

Stefan p rushed toward Finn, pushing him against the steps, holding him down.

"Now!" Evelyn told them.

Matt ran outside.

Sage struggled with Evelyn.

Matt staked Finn in the heart.

"No!" Sage told them.

Elena and Matt ran inside, closing the door.

Stefan let Finn go, backing away, standing on one side of Isabella.

Evelyn let Sage go.

Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn rushed away into the night.

Sage knelt next to Finn in devastation, crying in despair and denial, stroking his face. "Finn, no."

Finn's body caught fire.

Sage backed away into the wall, sliding to the ground, continuing to sob.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Study**

Bonnie and Sally had completed the spell.

The six separate pools of blood were formed into an octagon, completely separated.

Klaus stood nearby, completely unharmed, fine. He smirked, knowing that they were unlinked, but not knowing what happened to his brother.

Bonnie and Sally looked at each other, looking horrified about what Klaus made them do.

...

 **Foyer**

Klaus led Bonnie and Sally toward the door.

Rebekah and Morgana walked out of the ballroom toward them, wiping their hands clean of blood.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Morgana asked.

"Sister, be nice." Klaus told her.

"Thank you, Bonnie, Sally." Rebekah told them. "See you in Physics class."

Rebekah walked away, smiling.

Bonnie and Sally saw Damon in the snares in the ballroom, horrified. "Oh, my God."

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess." Morgana told them. "Go on, help him. Save the man from the family who turned Abby into a vampire."

Bonnie looked at Klaus. "Just get us out of here."

"Very well." Klaus told them, escorting Bonnie and Sally out.

Morgana looked toward Damon, smirking, backing away, turning around, starting to walk up the stairs.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Library**

Emma and Elizabeth were sitting with Caroline and Liam.

Stefan, Isabella, Elena and Evelyn walked in.

"Hey." Isabella told them. "How's Alaric?"

"He'll be okay." Caroline answered. "We gave him a bottle of Bonnie's herbs and he went home."

"Oh, did you guys kill Finn?" Liam asked. "Did it work?"

"Nothing worked until I see Klaus' dead body myself." Stefan told them.

Elena's phone rang. She answered. "Bonnie. Where have you been?"

Bonnie and Sally were outside of Klaus' Mansion in the drive way.

"Klaus has Damon." Bonnie told her.

The others exchanged a look.

"Klaus should be dead." Elena told them. "They should all be dead. We just killed Finn."

"No, Elena, he forced me and Sally to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings." Bonnie told her. "He's still alive."

Caroline looked up desperately.

Evelyn exhaled in annoyance.

Isabella looked around numbly.

Elizabeth sighed.

Stefan looked away in anger.

Liam and Emma looked between them in confusion, the only one who couldn't hear Bonnie due to being human.

"Okay, Bonnie, where's Damon?" Elena asked.

"At Klaus' Mansion." Bonnie answered. "It's bad, Elena. He threatened Scott's brother and Sally's best friend... Derek." Isabella heard this, getting very angry, turning away. "He threatened Jeremy." Elena and Isabella exchanged a distressed look. Bonnie's voice grew thick. "And my mom. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just-I have to-I have to go."

Bonnie hung up.

"No, Bonnie, just..." Elena trailed off when she realized she was too late.

The others looked at each other.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Driveway**

Sally looked on the brink of tears.

Bonnie looked at her worriedly, near tears herself. "Sally... Are you okay?"

Sally shook her head. "I don't know." She sniffled, looking at Bonnie. "Are you?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No."

Bonnie and Sally were crying, embracing, crying in each other's arms.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Foyer**

Stefan, Isabella, Elizabeth, Emma, Evelyn and Elena walked toward the door.

"Stay with Caroline and Liam." Elizabeth told them. "We'll call you when it's over."

"Elizabeth, stop." Emma told her. "We need another plan."

"What we need is for the Originals to be dead." Stefan told them, walking past Elena.

Elena turned after him, grabbing him by the arm, making him face her. "You're acting on what Esmeralda tells you to do."

"We can't stop, Elena." Stefan told her. "None of us can stop." He looked at Evelyn. "Now, are you in, or are you out? I'm going in no matter what, whether I come out or not is up to you."

Evelyn looked at Isabella.

Isabella didn't react.

Stefan and Evelyn walked out of the house.

Elizabeth looked at Emma, shaking her head. "I'm not going to kill them. I'm going to save my friends."

"Bring both of them home." Emma told her.

"Bring Damon home with you all." Isabella told her.

Elizabeth nodded, turning to leave. She stopped, hesitating, looking back at them, walking out, closing the door behind her.

Caroline and Liam walked in.

"I miss well-adjusted Stefan." Liam told them.

"And I hate Esmeralda for doing all of this to us." Caroline told them.

The door was flung open.

Stefan and Isabella were thrown to the floor inside.

Sage walked in, pushing Evelyn inside. "Ding dong." She pushed Evelyn to the floor. Caroline went to attack Sage. Sage threw Caroline to the floor. "I'm not here for you. I'm here for them." She turned to Emma. "Or should I kill you? You've been just as apart of this as they have."

"Go for it." Emma told her flippantly.

Sage rushed toward Emma.

Emma punched forward, ejecting two stakes into her stomach.

Isabella used vampire speed to pull Emma away, placing her next to Liam behind her.

Sage gripped Isabella by her throat.

Evelyn rushed toward them to help.

Troy appeared behind Evelyn, wrapping his arms around her to restrain her. "I don't think so."

Sage pulled Isabella off the floor, letting her feet dangle.

Isabella kicked Sage in the stomach, making her let go. She fell on the floor next to Stefan, sliding back.

"We had to kill him, Sage." Stefan told her.

"Oh, you remember me." Sage told him. She kicked Stefan into a chair. "Good. Then you know I like to go all ten rounds."

Sage's nose started to bleed. She coughed up blood.

"Sage?" Troy asked.

Elizabeth stood. Sage stood, trying to punch Elizabeth. Elizabeth caught her fist, using vampire speed and strength to throw Sage over her head in an arch, never letting go of her hand until she was on the floor.

Sage was growing even weaker. "Troy, help me!" Troy let Evelyn go, rushing over to Sage. He started to cough up blood. "What is happening to me?"

Sage and Troy fell to the floor, desiccating until they were no more.

Evelyn stood in confusion. "She just died."

Isabella stood. "They both did."

...

 **Later**

Everyone was talking.

"So, Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn." Caroline told them.

"But why?" Isabella asked. "Were they bitten by a hybrid, or..?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Hybrid bites don't look like that."

"Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn, she just died of sadness." Liam told them gently, knowing that wasn't the real answer.

"No, that doesn't explain Troy." Evelyn told them.

"It's the blood." Elizabeth told them. "The bloodline. It has to be. Think about it. Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn."

"Wait." Emma told them. "So when an Original dies, every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them?"

"Because that would mean..." Liam trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"If the Originals die, so do all of you." Elena told them. "The entire vampires species would... It'd just be dead."

Everyone was in shock, horrified.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Ballroom**

Damon was still trapped, bleeding out, weak.

Stefan, Elizabeth and Evelyn walked in.

Evelyn was holding a duffel bag.

Damon looked at them in confusion. "This was much different in my head."

Elizabeth looked toward the ceiling. "Klaus, we're here! Let's do this!"

Klaus, Morgana and Rebekah walked in.

"Oh, good, heroes." Morgana told them. "What do you want?"

Evelyn dropped the duffel bag with the stake at Klaus' feet. "We're here to make a deal."

"Evelyn, what are you doing?" Damon complained weakly.

Evelyn ignored him. "Seven stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn."

Klaus and Rebekah looked at Morgana.

"That's impossible." Morgana told them.

"Actually, it's not." Stefan told them. "Our old friend Esmeralda has been creating a lot of mayhem since she hit town, but she took off again. She told us that she wanted your family dead. All of you, but said that we had only one chance to do it because she knew that the link would be broken soon."

"She wanted us to go up against all of you, even if we didn't want to." Elizabeth told them. "And she told us that even if we failed on killing most of you but managed to kill one, that you couldn't retaliate against us because she didn't want you to."

"She's right." Morgana told them. "Esmeralda said that she didn't want us to fight back no matter the circumstances. I just didn't know why until now."

"Yeah, well, remember that you can't retaliate now." Evelyn told them. "Because Finn is dead, and you can't get revenge because Esmeralda won't let you kill the people that she forced into killing him."

Klaus looked at them incredulously.

Elizabeth didn't react to the gaze.

"You killed my brother?" Morgana asked, numb.

Evelyn looked at Klaus. "Damon in exchange for the last seven weapons that can kill you."

"And how do I know there aren't any more left?" Klaus asked.

"Because there aren't." Evelyn told him.

"Let's be certain, shall we?" Klaus asked, walking over to Damon. "Leave."

"No." Damon told him.

"Go on." Klaus told him. "Leave."

"Nik, he's my play thing not yours." Rebekah complained.

Klaus grabbed Damon by the throat, compelling him. "I said, go home."

Damon started to pull his wrist out from the traps, peeling the flesh off of them in the process, screaming in pain.

Elizabeth had to look away.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma, Liam and Elena were cleaning up after the fight.

Caroline and Isabella walked inside after getting rid of Sage and Troy.

Emma was placing stuff back on the end table that had been knocked off during the fight.

"Vampire disposal." Isabella told them. "Not our strong suit. Uck."

"Where'd Stefan, Elizabeth and Evelyn go?" Caroline asked.

"Trading the stakes for Damon." Emma answered.

"Evelyn went to make sure nothing bad happens." Emma explained.

Caroline sat down. "All of the the stakes?"

"No, not all of them." Liam answered. "We still have, uh, enough to kill four out of the five of them. If we can figure out who to save."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Isabella asked.

"I have no idea." Elena told them. She looked at Caroline. "You were turned with Damon's blood, and Damon, Isabella and Stefan were turned by Katherine, and we know that Katherine was turned by a vampire named Rose."

"Well, who turned Rose?" Caroline asked.

"We don't know." Emma told them. "But it can only link back to one Original, and if the odds are in our favor, hopefully it won't be Klaus. So that we can still kill him."

Isabella came to a revelation, horrified, in denial, standing. "Guys..." They looked at her in confusion. "Even if Klaus didn't create your guys' bloodline, we know for a fact that he turned two of us."

Caroline realized what she had, in shock, denial and disbelief, slowly standing. "Oh, my God. Elizabeth and Tyler."

Emma looked at Isabella in shock, denial and disbelief, horrified. "If we kill Klaus, then Elizabeth and Tyler will die."

"All of the hybrids die." Isabella told them. "Including your friend Scott."

"And Elizabeth." Elena told her.

Elena and Elizabeth slowly shook their head in denial.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Ballroom**

Damon was still trying to pull himself out of the traps while the others watched.

"All right, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself." Klaus told him in amusement. Elizabeth set her jaw, looking toward them. Damon stopped trying to pull himself free. "Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled. Now." Klaus grabbed Damon by the throat, compelling him. "Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

"Eleven." Damon answered.

Stefan looked away in anger.

Evelyn exhaled in annoyance.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, not reacting.

Klaus looked toward Evelyn. "Eleven. Really? So, not seven then."

Morgana looked at Evelyn. "You really shouldn't have lied."

"I'll get you the other three." Elizabeth told them.

"Yeah, that'll be nice." Klaus told her. "Or since your best friend lied, maybe I'll just compel your other best friend to chew out his own tongue."

"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth asked numbly.

"What is wrong with you?" Klaus replied. "Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself, or even to love. I have given your life purpose, as your friend." Elizabeth didn't answer, exhaling, looking away. "I really think you should be thanking me. Now, I might not be able to kill the people that killed my brother because of Esmeralda, but I can get a little revenge. This is my revenge."

Elizabeth looked conflicted and confused.

Stefan looked at Elizabeth's reaction, rushing toward Klaus, pushing him against the wall, raising the stake to kill him.

Elizabeth rushed closer, grabbing Stefan's arm to stop him, pulling him away. "Stop it." She took the stake from Stefan, turning to face Klaus, handing Stefan's stake to him in numb anger, taking out her own stake from her jacket, holding it out for him to take. "I didn't have a part in your brother's death. I was too busy in the hospital where your sister sent Emma." Klaus looked at Rebekah. Rebekah looked only slightly guilty. "But if you're going to kill anyone, kill me."

Klaus was surprised, brought to silence, taking the stake from Elizabeth. "There. Now you only have to get me the other three. I'm not going to kill you, Elisaveta. If I'm going to kill anyone for Finn's death, it is going to be Esmeralda."

"This is ridiculous." Rebekah told them, walking over to Damon, releasing him from the traps one by one.

Morgana walked closer to her. "What are you doing?"

"I brought him here." Rebekah told them. "I get to release him. My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you all live." She looked at Stefan and Elizabeth. "Take your brother/friend as a sign of good faith." She picked up the duffel bag of white oak stakes, walking past them toward the door, looking at her sister. "Morgana will see to it that you do."

"You know I will." Morgana told them.

Rebekah and Morgana walked out of the room, leaving.

Klaus looked at Stefan, Elizabeth and Evelyn . "Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear."

Klaus looked at Elizabeth for a moment, walking past her toward the door, walking out, leaving.

Elizabeth turned to watch him go.

...

 **Parlor**

Klaus, Rebekah and Morgana were talking.

"I can't believe Finn is dead." Rebekah told them.

"Good riddance." Klaus told them. "He was an embarrassment, Rebekah."

"He was still your brother." Morgana told him. "Mind your tongue."

"Fine, Morgana." Klaus told her. "Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death."

Rebekah walked closer to Klaus. "Is that how you would speak of me if I died?"

"Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough." Klaus told her. "And since when did you have a soft spot for them?"

"The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other." Morgana told him. "At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours."

"I wanted a family." Klaus told them. "They just didn't want me. And now we're unlinked we're no longer responsible for each other."

"So are you leaving?" Morgana asked.

"As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone." Klaus them. "I'm gonna take Elisaveta to make sure no one kills her to get to me, and I'm gonna take Elena and use her blood to create a new family. Of hybrids."

"And if I choose to stay?" Rebekah asked.

"Then you're just as pathetic as Finn." Klaus told her, walking out of the room, leaving.

Rebekah and Morgana looked at each other in silence.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan was sitting on his bed, twirling one of the stakes around in his hand.

Elena walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." Stefan told her.

"You haven't said much since you got back home." Elena told him.

"I'll be a ball of sunshine once Damon gets Alaric's stake back." Stefan told her. "Promise."

"You really scared me today." Elena told him. "You wouldn't have survived if you went up against Klaus on your own. You know that, right?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Stefan told her.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"'Cause I'm not stupid." Stefan answered. "I know that Elizabeth's is part of his sireline, and so is Tyler. If I kill Klaus, then your great aunt and one of your friends die with him. It's not worth it. All this time and energy that I've wasted hating him, it was for nothing. It's done. It's over. We lost. I'm right back where I started."

"That's not true." Elena told him. "Yeah, Klaus dragged us through hell, but you came out the other side. You beat him by being better than him."

"And what did I lose in the process?" Stefan asked, standing, walking closer. "Look, hating Klaus was easy. It allowed me to ignore everything that was happening around me. Everything I let slip away. Now I have to deal with that."

Elena sighed, shaking her head. "Stefan..."

"No, no, just admit it." Stefan told her. "Admit it to me, Elena. I know you don't owe it to me, but I just need to hear you say it."

"I... I can't, because it's not true, Stefan." Elena told him. "I never stopped loving you."

"I know that." Stefan told her. "I know you didn't. Even though I did everything possible to push you away. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I mean, this is all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're also in love with Damon." Stefan answered.

Elena was stunned. "What? No, Stefan, I..."

Stefan placed a hand on her cheek, leaning closer. "Hey. I love you. I will always love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him."

Elena hesitated for a long moment. "I... I don't know what I feel."

Stefan lowered his hand from Elena's cheek, nodding knowingly, having expected that. He backed away, grabbing the stake, walking out, leaving.

Elena watched him go, in shock.

...

 **Alaric's Apartment Building - Hallway**

Emma was waiting for Damon outside Alaric's loft.

Damon walked in.

Emma looked at him in relief, sighing. "Damon."

Damon stopped walking in front of her. "Hey."

"We can't kill Klaus." Emma told him.

"And why the hell not?" Damon asked.

"If Klaus dies, Tyler dies-" Emma started.

"Who cares?" Damon asked.

"And so does Elizabeth. Apparently they had an interesting engagement night with Klaus sharing his blood." Emma finished.

Damon inhaled, processing. "Oh."

Emma nodded, numb. "Yeah. Oh."

"Find Bonnie and Sally and have them undo the link connecting them to his bloodline." Damon told her.

Emma scoffed. "Yeah, if it was only that easy." She exhaled, looking down, shaking her head. "I-I can't let them die."

"I know." Damon told her.

Emma sighed, looking up. "Stefan's pissed because we can't kill him."

Damon nodded. "Yeah, he is. Speaking of, I know he and Morgana have gotten closer again and care about each other."

"Like you and Elena?" Emma replied. Damon raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. Emma sighed in desperate confusion. "Damon, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find out about how you really feel. Especially since your falling for Elijah." Damon answered. "That's what all of us really need."

"Really?" Emma asked. "Because I know I should love you, Damon."

"And I should love you." Damon told her.

Emma shook her head. "But you love Elena, too. But all we do anymore is fight. I want to make this work, but... Elijah... He just sort of got to me like Elena got to you."

"Look, do we really have to talk about this outside your guardian's loft?" Damon asked.

"Here's a good a place as any." Emma told him.

Damon didn't answer.

Emma sighed in annoyance, walking past him, knocking on Alaric's door.

...

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Alaric answered the door. "Emma." Emma nodded, walking inside. Damon followed her. "Ah, he's still alive."

"Yeah, for now." Damon told him. "We need your stake.

Alaric walked over to a shelf, pulling out some books. "It's right behind these books here."

"A bookshelf, really?" Damon asked. "At least I was trying to be clever about it."

"Where the hell is it?" Alaric asked.

Emma laughed sarcastically. "Look harder, Ric."

"It's not here, Emma." Alaric told her.

Alaric, Damon and Emma searched through the other shelves.

"Maybe you just forgot which shelf you put it on." Emma told him.

"No, I didn't forget." Alaric told them. "It's–-I–-I put it right here. A stake doesn't just vanish into thin air."

"Who else did you tell, Ric?" Damon asked.

"I didn't tell anybody, Damon." Alaric told him. "I'm the only..."

Alaric didn't finish, suddenly anxious.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I'm the only one who knew about it." Alaric told them.

Emma realized what he was getting at, shaking her head. "No. Are you telling me that your vampire hating alter ego has a stake that can kill an entire line of vampires, possibly ours?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Alaric answered.

Emma sighed, leaning her head forward against the bookshelf, completely overwhelmed with everything that had happened in that day alone.

Damon was in shock, angry.


	20. Heart of Darkness

**Day One**

 **Morning - Evelyn's House - Cellar**

Alaric was in the same cellar where the tomb vampires had locked Elizabeth in when they kidnapped her.

Emma, Elena and Isabella walked in.

"Alaric?" Elena asked.

"Yep." Alaric answered. "Still me." Isabella closed the door behind them. "You know, none of you should be in here. It defeats the whole point of being locked in a cellar thing."

Isabella dropped the bag to the floor. "Well, you still need the basics. Tooth brush, clothes, some books to help you sleep."

Alaric grabbed one book, handing it toward them. "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

"What?" Emma asked, taking it. "No, I grabbed..." Isabella sighed an annoyed sigh, tilting her head at Emma, waiting for her to get it. Emma sighed. "Damon. Thinks he's hilarious."

"At least one of us still has a sense of humor." Alaric told them. Isabella cleared her throat. "Two of us do."

"Thank you." Isabella whispered sarcastically, sitting down.

"Are you sure that you want to..." Elena trailed off. "I mean, you don't have to be kept in here."

"Ah, no, this is... this is the right place for me to be." Alaric told them. "At least until you guys convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I or he hid the white oak stake."

"We looked everywhere." Emma told him. "You... the other you... hid it well."

"What's Klaus gonna do if you can't find it?" Alaric asked.

"It's the only thing that will kill him." Isabella told them. "So, wage war, murder people. You know, Klaus stuff. But my brothers and Elizabeth said that we're most likely gonna be dealing with Morgana when it comes to the stakes, and we know that she's nicer than him, so..."

Elena pulled up another chair, sitting next to Isabella.

Emma looked at Alaric. "Listen, Stefan, Elizabeth and I are gonna watch over you for a little while. Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy and Derek are, it's not safe. Bonnie and Sally are leaving town so that they can help Derek go into hiding again, hide him from Scott. And Damon, Isabella and Elena are gonna got to Denver to pick him up."

"Why do you say that like you're waiting for me to disapprove?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know." Elena told him. "Me, Isabella and Damon. Traveling across the country. Isabella's gonna end up tearing his head off before we even get there. That's why we're taking separate cars."

"Oh, you know that is not the reason for this road trip thing." Isabella told them. "It's just a plus if it does happen."

Alaric looked between them in amusement. He looked at Emma and Elena. "I guess I'm more curious to hear what Stefan has to say about it."

"Actually, it was his idea." Emma told him.

Alaric looked at them in confusion.

"He thinks I have some unresolved feelings for Damon." Elena told him.

"And Damon thinks I have unresolved feelings for Elijah." Emma told him.

Alaric looked at Emma and Elena. "Do you?"

"I guess that's why I'm going on this road trip, and Emma is staying here." Elena told him. "So we can figure it out."

...

 **Living Room**

Elizabeth stood nearby the fireplace, watching the flames.

Stefan sat on the couch.

Damon walked in with bags ready.

"You hear from Morgana?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not yet." Stefan answered. "I'm sure I will soon though." He picked up the white oak stake from the couch next to him. "She's expecting me to deliver two stakes, I only have one."

"Well, that's gonna be disappointing for her." Elizabeth told them.

"We'll get it out of Alaric." Stefan told them. "We just need time."

"I like that confidence, Stefan." Elizabeth told him. "I don't share it, but I like it."

"You don't think I can do what it takes." Stefan told her.

"Well, you're good Stefan again." Isabella told him "You're in control. Sorry, you might get the girl but you lose the edge. Speaking of..."

Emma, Elena and Isabella walked into the room.

Isabella looked at Elena. "Have you ever flown first class?"

"Who did you have to compel for that?" Elena asked.

Damon scoffed. "Please. Screw Isabella's idea. I use miles."

Damon picked up the luggage, walking out of the house.

Isabella followed him.

Elizabeth stood, looking from Elena to Stefan. "I'll give you two a moment." Elena tilted her head at her taunting tone. Elizabeth looked at Stefan. "Why don't you just leave the convincing to me? I've always been better at it, anyway."

Elizabeth walked out of the room.

Elena looked at Emma. "Emma..."

"Be safe." Emma told her, turning around, walking away.

Elena sighed, looking at Stefan.

Stefan nodded.

Elena turned, walking out of the house, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Cafeteria**

 **(Song:) Starting Now - Mississippi Twilight**

The Dance Committee was decorating for the Decade Dance.

Caroline and Evelyn walked in, looking around in confusion.

"What..." Evelyn trailed off.

"There's Matt." Caroline told him, grabbing Evelyn by the arm, pulling her toward Matt. "What is this?"

"It's the Decade Dance." Matt answered. "Remember, you both made us sign up to help?"

"No." Evelyn told him, picking up a boa. "This. The '20s. We're doing the '70s."

They heard Rebekah's voice. "Too flashy, people. It's supposed to be speakeasy, not the World Fair." Rebekah saw Caroline, Evelyn and Matt, walking closer. "Ah, good, you're here. I need help setting up the tables, so, get to it."

"What do you think you're doing?" Evelyn asked.

"Somebody has to be in charge." Rebekah told them.

"Yeah, us." Caroline told her. "I'm the chair of the Dance Committee, and when I need help, it's from Evelyn or Liam." She held out a hand to Evelyn. Evelyn tilted her head. "The theme of the Decade Dance is the 1970s."

"So, you'd rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair than be a classic flapper from the jazz age?" Rebekah asked. She looked at Evelyn. "Honestly, I don't know what my brother sees in you."

"Maybe Kol sees a challenge." Evelyn told her. "See, unlike some other people, I don't sleep with everyone I make eye contact with."

"Maybe we can do both decades?" Matt asked.

Rebekah, Caroline and Evelyn looked at Matt. "No."

"Go on, Matt, don't be a coward." Rebekah told him. "You know you loved my '20s idea when I presented it to the group."

Evelyn turned to face Matt. "Traitor!"

"Bell bottoms and disco?" Matt asked. "I don't know, this just seemed cooler."

"See?" Rebekah asked. "It's just cooler."

"Whatever." Caroline told them. "Have fun at your stupid dance."

Caroline turned to leave.

Evelyn turned after her. "Care..."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Caroline and Evelyn walked outside toward Caroline's car.

Matt chased after them. "Caroline! Evelyn! Wait!"

Evelyn looked at Matt, smiling widely.

Caroline turned to face them. "Impressive." Matt tilted his head slightly. Evelyn shrugged. "You guys sold it."

"And you bought yourself a day." Matt told her.

"Thank you." Caroline told them. "Just keep her occupied. Be careful."

"You too." Evelyn told her.

Caroline opened her car door.

"And, uh, tell them I said hi, okay?" Matt asked.

"Me, too." Evelyn told her.

Caroline nodded, getting inside her car.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Cellar**

Stefan walked up to the door.

Alaric was lying on the cot with a book on his chest, having his eyes closed. "Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when that is what you're supposed to do?"

Alaric opened his eyes.

"Well, look, I know it's not easy, so..." Stefan trailed off. "Damon suggested that I bring something to help speed up the process."

Stefan held up a bottle of bourbon.

Alaric sighed. "What the hell?" He placed his book aside, sitting up. Stefan walked in, handing the bottle of bourbon to Alaric. "You know, I'll feel decidedly less pathetic if I don't drink alone."

Stefan brought in a chair, holding up a glass. "Oh, I am one step ahead of you."

Stefan put the chair down, sitting down in front of Alaric, holding his glass toward him.

Alaric poured Stefan a glass.

They raised their alcohol toward each other in a silent toast, drinking.

"So, road trip, huh?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, Emma and I needed to stay here." Stefan told him.

"Why?" Alaric asked. "I mean, why you? You know, it doesn't take much to babysit me while I sit here waiting for a psychotic break. I'm sure that Elizabeth will be babysitter enough."

"Well, unfortunately, we only have a limited amount of time." Stefan told him.

"Before what?" Alaric asked.

"Before we have to resort to Elizabeth's methods." Stefan answered.

"So, you're worried that Elizabeth's gonna have to torture me." Alaric stated. "You don't think that you and Emma could've gone with Damon and Elena without having to be here to watch it happen?"

"Look, Elena needed to go on that road trip with Damon, and I needed to stay here with Morgana and Emma." Stefan told him. "No matter what I go through to become me again, fighting my bloodlust, trying to gain control of my life again... None of that matters if we all have feelings for somebody else."

...

 **Living Room**

Elizabeth and Emma were sitting on one of the couches.

Evelyn was sitting on the couch across from them.

"It's all so bleak and depressing." Elizabeth told them. Emma didn't answer, taking a drink of bourbon. Kaylin looked at Emma. "You do realize that if we have to resort to my methods, that if Morgans can't control her bloodlust, she can kill Ric, right?"

"Yeah." Emma answered. "Stefan and Morgana already talked about that. If either of them go to far, we pull each other back."

"And how are they gonna do that?" Evelyn asked.

Emma shook her head. "I have no idea."

Elizabeth sighed, sitting further back onto the couch. "I don't want to torture Ric, but... If we don't have a choice..."

Evelyn nodded. "I know. Emma knows, right, Emma?"

"That's right, Evelyn." Emma agreed.

They all chuckled.

Evelyn let her smile fade, looking at Emma. "So, you and Damon... Things seem to be going south for you."

Emma nodded sadly. "I love him, but, it just feels like we have to try too hard for it to be right. No one should have to fight that hard just to keep something together, especially with other people involved."

"AKA, Elijah and Elena." Elizabeth told her.

Emma drank the rest of her drink, looking at them. "Give me your glasses. All of us need to be a lot more drunk for this conversation."

Emma stood, stepping closer.

Elizabeth smiled, holding her glass toward Emma. "Yeah..."

Evelyn smiled, rolling her eyes, shaking her head, holding her glass toward Emma.

Emma took their glasses, turning to the drink table.

...

 **Denver, Colorado**

 **On the Road**

 **(Song:) Dying to Be Born - Civil Twilight**

Isabella's Car and Damon's Car drove down the road, entering the city limits of Denver.

...

 **Batting Cages**

Elena, Isabella and Damon were walking through the batting cages, looking for Jeremy.

Jeremy was inside the batting cage, having a helmet on his head, bat in his hand, swinging.

Isabella smiled. "There he is."

"Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball." Damon told them.

Elena rolled her eyes, walking toward the cage. "Hey, Jer!"

Jeremy turned to face them, smiling. "Elena?" Elena smiled. Jeremy took off his helmet, looking behind her to Isabella and Damon, letting his smile fade, walking closer. "What's wrong?"

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Later**

Jeremy, Elena, Isabella and Damon were walking together.

"Katherine sired us." Damon told them. "Rose sired Katherine. All we need to do is find out who sired Rose."

"So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy asked.

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." Isabella answered.

"Well, I can't." Jeremy told them. "I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose."

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon asked.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well." Elena told him. "She and Evelyn were friends, so maybe you could use her as a connection."

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later?" Jeremy asked. "My friend just got here. And yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done."

Jeremy walked past them.

Isabella sighed, turning after him. "Jer..."

Jeremy walked toward his friend. "Hey, man."

Kol walked closer with a baseball bat.

"Damon, it's Kol!" Isabella told him.

Damon and Elena turned around in alarm.

Kol hit Damon with the wooden baseball bat, making the wood shatter and Damon fall to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked incredulously.

"Jeremy, get back." Elena told him. "He's an Original."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"No hard feelings, mate." Kol told him. "But we're not buds." He grabbed an aluminum bat from a rack, holding the bat up, admiring it. "You know, I'll never get used to aluminum. But, hey, at least it won't break."

Kol went to hit Damon again.

Isabella rushed forward, grabbing half of the broken wooden bat, staking Kol in the heart.

Kol desiccated, falling to the ground.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked.

"No, but it'll give us a head start." Isabella answered. She turned to Damon, holding out an arm. Damon stared at it, taking it, letting Isabella help him up. "Okay, come on."

Isabella led Jeremy along. Damon led Elena along.

...

 **Motel - Outside**

Damon and Elena got out of Damon's Car, getting their luggage.

Isabella and Jeremy got out of Isabella's Car, getting their luggage.

They walked together, toward the motel.

"For the record, Elena's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me." Damon told them.

"So, where are we?" Jeremy asked.

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us." Isabella answered.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire." Jeremy told them.

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast?" Damon asked. "Have you met you?"

Elena gave Damon a look. "You're not helping."

They started to walk upstairs.

"Just be thankful that there's no way in hell the four of us will ever be able to stay in the same room." Isabella told them.

Jeremy smiled.

...

 **Motel Room**

Isabella, Jeremy, Damon and Elena walked in.

Isabella looked around. "This place sucks. Elena, Damon, this room's for you."

"Uh-huh." Damon told them sarcastically.

Elena tilted her head at them. She looked at Jeremy. "Well, this should work, right, Jer?"

"Yeah, doesn't really matter." Jeremy told them.

"All right, Whoopi." Damon told him. "What do you need?" Isabella drew the curtains closed. "Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?"

"That's not how it works." Jeremy told him, sitting down on one of the beds.

"I know, I know." Damon told him.

"They push from the Other Side and you pull from this one." Isabella told him.

Jeremy sat on one bed.

Damon and Elena sat on the other.

Isabella sat at the table.

Jeremy looked at Isabella. "All right, you got, uh, a picture of her?"

"Picture?" Isabella repeated. "What, our trip to Disneyland? Come on, Rose, you're not gonna actually make us wait, are you?"

"All right, uh, tell me something about her." Jeremy told her.

Isabella looked nostalgic. "She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. When death came, she didn't fear it."

Elena shook her head with confusion. "Evelyn was with her on her last day. She definitely wasn't in paradise."

"It was in the dream Evelyn gave her." Jeremy explained. "She's here."

They looked around but didn't see Rose.

Rose was sitting at the table across from Isabella.

Isabella looked around. "Right here?"

Rose smiled. "Hello, Isabella."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Woods**

 **(Song:) Redemption - The Strange Familiar**

Caroline was walking through the woods. She stopped near the stairs going down into the old Lockwood Cellar, looking around. She heard a noise, smiling, turning around.

Tyler was standing behind her.

"Hi." Caroline told him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Tyler told her.

Caroline smiled.

Tyler and Caroline walked closer to each other, kissing passionately.

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler and Caroline made their way down to the cellar, still passionately kissing each other. Caroline pushed the gate door open, taking her jacket off. Tyler took his jacket off. They continued to kiss. Tyler backed Caroline against the wall. Caroline lifted Tyler's shirt away, letting it fall. They both smiled, continuing to kiss.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Outside - Matt's Truck**

Matt pulled over in front of the mansion.

Rebekah was in the passenger seat.

"Here we are." Matt told her. "Home, sweet, home."

"Okay, spill." Rebekah told him. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"I drove you home." Matt told her. "You don't have a car."

"Not just that." Rebekah told him. "I mean, helping me with the dance and then standing up to Caroline and Eliza. I don't buy it."

"Buy what?" Matt asked.

"The whole gentlemanly thing." Rebekah answered. "After everything my family has done to you. What are you up to?"

"It's sad that you can't just get a ride home from school without thinking there is some ulterior motive." Matt told her.

Rebekah managed a small smile. "You're right. I'm probably gonna organize the whole dance and then have to compel myself a date."

Matt smiled. "Let's not get crazy. Goodbye, Rebekah."

"Goodbye, Matt." Rebekah told him. "Thanks for the ride."

...

 **Outside**

Rebekah got out of the truck.

Matt drove away, leaving.

Rebekah watched him go, smiling, tilting her head. She turned toward the mansion, walking toward it.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Rebekah walked in.

A woman was standing by the fireplace.

Rebekah stopped at the door.

The woman turned to face her, revealing that it was Esther.

Rebekah was surprised and angry to see her. "Mother." She rushed closer, grabbing Esther by the throat, pushing her against the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Esther sighed heavily. "Because I'm dying."

...

 **Denver, Colorado**

 **Motel**

Damon and Elena were sitting on one bed.

Jeremy was sitting on another.

Rose and Isabella were sitting at the table.

"Is she lonely on the Other Side?" Elena asked.

"No." Rose answered. "I enjoy it. I was running so much when I was alive. Now I have the freedom to do whatever I want."

"She says not to worry." Jeremy told them. "She's happy."

"Did she manage to find Trevor?" Isabella asked. "Or Pearl or Anna?"

"I didn't find Trevor, no." Rose answered. "But I did get to watch as Pearl and Anna moved on. Tell her to tell Evelyn not to worry about her family anymore."

Jeremy looked at Isabella . "She said that Pearl and Anna moved on. That they found peace."

Isabella looked relieved.

"And tell Damon that I'm rooting for him and Elena." Rose told him. "And that I believe that Emma and Elijah are meant to be together. I'm also hoping that Morgana and Stefan can find comfort in each other."

Jeremy was confused, looking at Damon and Elena. "She misses you." He looked at Isabella. "She, uh, she misses all of you."

"Unfortunately, I don't have any news on the siring front." Rose told them. "Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did. It was Mary Porter."

Jeremy looked at the others. "She was sired by someone named Mary Porter."

Isabella sighed in recognition at the name, looking up. "Uh, Scary Mary. Well, where is she, Rose?"

"I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now." Rose told them. "Tell them to sit tight, relax. I'll see what I can find out."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Morgana walked in without knocking, looking around.

Evelyn laid on one couch, twirling a white oak stake above her, pointing it toward her heart.

Morgana rushed toward Evelyn, taking the stake away. "Don't even think about it."

Elizabeth and Emma stood in the doorway, leaning against it on either side.

"Morgana." Elizabeth told her.

Evelyn and Morgana looked toward them.

"Elisaveta Petrova and Emma Gilbert." Morgana told them. "My brothers both seem to have a soft spot for the two of you." She looked at Emma. "And I heard about your terminal sickness. My brother Klaus has been trying to tell you that for how long?"

"Mm, yes, I'm dying, and if I don't get this thing out of my neck, I will die." Emma told her. "So what?"

"Well, I'll happily get that thing out of your neck if you don't tell me where the last stake is." Morgana told her.

"We would tell you that we know where the stake is, but we don't." Elizabeth replied.

"Where's Stefan?" Morgana asked. "Maybe he'll be able to tell me more."

"Doubt that." Evelyn told her. "I've been listening to every word of the agonizing boring, bleak and depressing conversation."

Elizabeth shrugged. "But, if you don't believe us, who are we to stand in your way of getting the truth?"

Elizabeth and Emma turned around, walking away, leading the way down the hall.

Evelyn stood, following.

Morgana smirked in amusement, following.

...

 **Cellar**

Alaric was sitting on the bed.

Stefan was sitting in the chair across from him.

"I assume they've got Jeremy by now?" Alaric asked.

"They should." Stefan agreed. "Haven't heard from them. They're worried about him; knowing that she can't count on his ring anymore."

"Who knows?" Alaric asked. "Maybe his alter ego is a pot smoking, hippie pacifist."

Stefan chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

"I can't say, I thought mine would be so hostile and militant." Alaric told him.

"That actually makes perfect sense." Stefan told him. "Your wife left you to become a vampire and your girlfriend was killed by one."

"He must really hate me." Alaric told them. "Here I am, the failed hunter slash drinking buddy of vampires."

"Ah, he's too judgmental." Stefan told him.

"The thing is, he's me." Alaric told him. "I'm not compelled, I'm not possessed, there's no humanity switch. What drives him is me."

"No." Stefan disagreed. "No, he's not you. He's the darkest parts of you. The parts we all have."

Elizabeth, Emma and Evelyn walked into the cell.

Morgana followed them. "Well, this is depressing, isn't it?" She looked at Evelyn. "I have to say, you're right." Stefan stood. Morgana held up the stake she had taken from Evelyn. "Oh, and I found this upstairs. Now, by my count, there should be one more."

"Yeah, well it's gonna take a little more time." Stefan told her.

"Why?" Morgana asked. "Because we're waiting for that one to pass out?" She pointed at Alaric with the stake. "No thanks. I think I'll just kill him."

"Well, then you won't know the location of the other stake." Emma told her.

"I can live with that." Morgana told them, trying to walk closer to Alaric.

Elizabeth stepped in her way. "Well, we can't." Morgana gave her an amused look, smirking. "When Esmeralda controlled us to kill Finn, we discovered that killing an Original vampire killed its entire bloodline." Morgana let her smirk fade. "Now, I don't know which one of you we're descended from, but I'd really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe?"

"So, the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake?" Morgana asked. She looked at Alaric. "And to get it we need you to pass out. Which means that I feel totally justified doing this..." She rushed over to Alaric, snapping his neck, killing him, letting him fall. "There. Sleeping like a baby."

...

 **Night - Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Stefan and Morgana were standing in front of a table.

Morgana had her phone on the table in front of them, making a call over speakerphone.

Damon was walking outside the motel with a bucket of ice."There you are. Any sign of Evil-laric?"

"Nope, only dead Alaric." Morgana answered.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Don't worry, he was wearing his ring." Stefan told him. "Let's just say Morgana's not very patient."

"Kol must have told her we were in Denver." Damon told them. "How long has Ric been out?"

"A few hours." Morgana answered. "We're hoping when he wakes up, it won't be him. It'll be the other him."

"And if not?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, we know." Morgana told him. "Elisaveta does whatever it takes."

"So, were you able to contact Rose?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah." Damon answered. "No answers yet. So, we're just stuck in this motel until she gets back to us."

There was a long, awkward moment full of surprise and tension. Stefan and Morgana exchanged a look.

"A motel?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah." Damon answered. "We had to get away from Kol. I'll call you when I know more."

Damon hung up.

Morgana looked at Stefan. "That's not awkward at all."

"Morgana..." Stefan trailed off.

"Yeah, I get it, Stefan." Morgana told him. "If one of us loses control, then the other pulls us back. But what if both of us lose control?"

"That's why we have Emma and her sword." Stefan told her.

Morgana couldn't help a laugh, smiling, looking at Stefan.

Stefan smiled a small smile, looking at Morgana.

...

 **Denver, Colorado**

 **Motel Room**

Elena was packing.

Jeremy was watching TV, looking at Elena. "So, what's up with you and Damon and Emma and Elijah?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked. "Nothing's up."

"Oh, yeah right." Isabella told her sarcastically. "If Jer can see if after only a few hours... Any one can see it, Elena."

Jeremy looked at Isabella, nodding. He looked at Elena. "'Cause even Rose said something."

"What did she say?" Elena asked.

Damon walked in. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah." Elena answered. "It's fine."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna freshen up." Damon told them. "You might want to get some rest. I'm sure Rose will make herself known when she gets back."

Isabella looked from Elena to Jeremy to Damon, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

Rebekah and Esther were talking.

"How are you dying?" Rebekah asked. "I thought Ayana preserved your body with a spell."

"She did." Esther told her. "I'm drawing my power from the Bennett witch line. When Abby died, the connection was severed. So my body has weakened."

"Well, if you've come to spend your last moments with your loving daughter, prepare to be disappointed." Rebekah told her. "You should have spent less time plotting my death."

"Is that what you think I've been doing on the Other Side?" Esther asked. "I've been looking over you for a thousand years. Of joy and heartbreak. Your fights with Klaus, the nights you cried yourself to sleep calling out my name. Not a day has gone by that I wasn't right there with you."

"And yet you still tried to kill me." Rebekah told her, getting emotional.

"Because it shouldn't have been a thousand years, Rebekah." Esther told her. "No one should live that long."

Rebekah had tears in her eyes. "But I haven't lived at all."

"I'm sorry, Rebekah." Esther told her. "I'm so, so sorry."

Esther took Rebekah by the hands. She started to shake, falling to the floor.

Rebekah knelt next to her.

Klaus walked in. "What's going on?"

Rebekah raised her gaze to look at Klaus coldly. "She's dead."

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler and Caroline were lying on the ground, naked, covered by their clothes.

Caroline was laying her head on his chest.

There were lit candles all over.

"Did I mention I miss you?" Tyler asked. "Bad."

Caroline giggled, kissing Tyler's chest. "Mm, at some point we are going to do this in an actual bed, right?"

Tyler laughed. "Yes, I promise. Once I figure out how to deal with Klaus."

"Tell him to suck it." Caroline told him. "You broke his sire bond. You won't have to deal with him anymore."

"It's easier said than done." Tyler told her. "Besides, I won't know if it's broken for sure until I test it."

Caroline sat up. "Wait. I thought you said that's why you were coming back, because you said you felt different."

"I do feel different." Tyler told her. "I feel freer. Way more myself. All I know is I just turned about a hundred times in the Appalachian Mountains. If I can get through that, I can get through anything."

"Good." Caroline told him. "Because Klaus might not be our only problem."

"Why?" Tyler asked, sitting up to face her. "What else did I miss?"

Caroline sighed heavily. "Matt killed an Original." Tyler looked at her in shock. "And then every vampire that Original had ever turned mysteriously died. Right now, Damon is desperate to figure out which Original created our vampire bloodline."

"Wait." Tyler told her. "Klaus turned me. And he turned Elizabeth apparently. If he dies, then Elizabeth and I die. All of the hybrids die."

"I know that." Caroline told him. "They know that."

...

 **Denver, Colorado**

 **Damon and Elena's Motel Room**

Damon walked out of the bathroom, shirtless. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey in the ice box, pulling on a shirt on, but he didn't button it closed.

Elena was lying on one of the beds, watching him.

Damon poured himself a drink, sitting down at the table, draining the glass of liquor, looking toward Elena.

Elena quickly closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep.

Damon continued to watch her.

Elena opened her eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment.

Damon stood, walking toward Elena, laying down with her.

Elena turned on her back. She placed her arm by her side.

Damon gently took Elena by the hand, caressing it.

 **(Song:) Never Let Me Go - Florence & The Machine**

Elena was breathing heavily, unsure of what she was feeling. She quickly got out of bed, grabbing her coat, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Balcony**

Elena pulled on her coat, leaning against the ice machine.

Damon walked toward her.

Elena kept her back to Damon, shaking her head. "Don't."

"Why not?" Damon asked. "Elena..."

Elena couldn't fight it anymore, shaking her head, turning around, walking toward Damon, kissing him passionately. They continued to kiss passionately. Damon backed her into a pillar behind her, starting to kiss her neck and chest. Elena lifted his head back up to kiss him on the lips. They pulled away, looking at each other in content silence, continuing to kiss.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Isabella and Jeremy's Motel Room**

Isabella was drinking.

Jeremy walked in. "So, why are you guys trying to find out who sired the rest of them? Klaus turned Elizabeth, and turned Tyler. There's no killing Klaus."

"They're trying to figure out who turned them so that they can make sure that that Original doesn't die." Isabella answered. "And even if Klaus did turn Elizabeth and Tyler..."

Jeremy seemed to know what Elizabeth was thinking, shaking his head. "No. Isabella, is Elizabeth crazy?"

Isabella put a finger to her lips, walking toward the door. "Shh!" She closed the door, turning to face him. "Jer..."

"So, if they find out that Klaus isn't the sire of their bloodline, Elizabeth's still gonna tell them to kill Klaus?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"No, because she knows they'll never go for it." Isabella answered.

"So Elizabeth's gonna try to kill him herself?" Jeremy asked.

"Shh!" Isabella told him. She looked toward the door. She looked at Jeremy. "If it keeps everyone that she love alive, she will gladly kill Klaus to end his hold over every single one of us. You can't tell anyone."

"How are you going to stop me?" Jeremy asked.

Isabella hesitated. "Klaus will pay for everything he did."

"But Elizabeth die with him." Jeremy told her. "Unless she doesn't care."

Isabella didn't answer.

Jeremy scoffed, shaking his head, walking past Isabella toward the door, opening it, walking out.

Isabella was left in shamed silence.

...

 **Balcony**

Damon and Elena were still making out against the pillar.

Jeremy walked out of the motel room.

Isabella followed him. "Jer, wait..." They both stopped walking when they saw Damon and Elena making out. "Elena?"

Elena pulled away from Damon. "Oh, my God. Jeremy. Isabella. I..."

Jeremy looked over all of them. He looked at Isabella.

Isabella shook her head.

Jeremy looked at the others. "Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas."

"Okay, then." Isabella told them. "Let's go."

Damon walked toward his and Elena's room.

Elena smiled a small smile, touching her lips, unsure of how she felt.

Jeremy gave Elena a shameful look.

Isabella shook her head, backing away.

Jeremy and Isabella knew this would hurt Stefan and Emma , and it seemed to them that Damon and Elena didn't care.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Evelyn's House - Cellar**

Elizabeth was in the cellar, sitting in the chair, looking at Alaric, waiting for him to come back.

Alaric gasped his way back to life.

"Welcome back." Elizabeth told him.

"What happened?" Alaric asked. "Did I, uh..?"

"No, you pretty much laid there dead for half the night." Elizabeth answered. "But on the plus side, I did have time to think about what's next."

"This is stupid." Alaric told her. "Evil me or whatever you want to call him, he's not gonna make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one where you can't find the person who hid it."

Elizabeth nodded, knowing what she had to, and not liking the idea. "I know."

Alaric looked at Elizabeth in realization. "That's why you're here, and not Stefan. Stefan wouldn't be able to do it after coming back from what he just came back from, and neither could Emma, but you could." Elizabeth didn't answer, looking down. "You know, I've never seen you act so serious."

Elizabeth looked up, tilting her head. "Not many people have."

"So, how do you want to do this?" Alaric asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't want to do any of this."

"Well, that makes two of us" Alaric told her. "But I don't think we have much choice in the matter." Elizabeth reached to his hand, taking off his ring. "Wait, wait, what are you doing? I need that ring."

"No, what you need is hope that your alter ego doesn't have a death wish." Elizabeth told him. "So, I'm taking bets that your dark side has a sense of self-preservation. So, let's see if he defends himself against death. Look, I don't wanna kill you, but if we have any chance at this, Ric, I'm gonna have to try." Alaric nodded understandingly. Elizabeth took a knife from next to her, standing, walking closer to him. "The upside to being an expert torturer is knowing just how much pain to inflict without killing the victim... Until I'm ready."

Elizabeth stabbed the tip of the knife into Alaric neck, but not deep enough to kill him.

...

 **Kansas**

 **Abandoned House - Outside**

Damon and Isabella pulled their cars up to the house. They, Elena and Jeremy got out of the cars.

"This is the address." Jeremy told them.

"Looks about right." Isabella told them.

"Let's focus on what's important." Damon told her.

Isabella gave him an annoyed look.

Elena looked at Jeremy. "Wait here."

"Why?" Isabella asked. "So you guys can make out some more?"

"Don't be a bitch." Damon told her. "I know, it's a stretch for you." Isabella raised her eyebrows at him. "Listen to Elena. Tour coming with us in case you know who shows up."

Jeremy scoffed, walking toward Isabella's car.

"Thank you." Isabella told him. She looked at Damon and Elena. "Come on."

They walked toward the house.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Damon, Isabella and Elena walked in.

Elena turned on a flashlight.

"Ooh, like Vampire Hoarders." Damon told them.

"Who is this Mary person?" Elena asked.

"Scary Mary." Isabella told her. "She's really old, super creepy."

"And how do you know her?" Elena asked.

"I dated her a long time ago." Isabella answered.

Damon scoffed. "Of course."

"What?" Isabella asked. "I said creepy, not ugly. You didn't think Carter was the only one I've ever been with, did you?"

"Oh, yeah?" Damon asked. "What about your humanity-less fling with Katherine?"

"That's all it was." Isabella told them.

A loud noise came from another room.

Damon, Isabella and Elena looked at the door where the noise came from.

...

 **Parlor**

Isabella led Damon and Elena inside.

Elena moved the flashlight light around the room, illuminating a vampire who had been staked with a broken wooden baseball bat, desiccated, dead.

Isabella sighed. "Mary."

The lights turned on.

Kol was sitting in a chair with an aluminum baseball bat. "Quite contrary."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Evelyn's House - Cellar**

Elizabeth looked at the bloodstained knife in her hand.

Alaric was kneeling on the floor in front of her. He was in bad shape, bleeding and tortured.

Elizabeth didn't want to kill him, but she had to make it as believable as possible.

"You think you're putting enough into this?" Alaric asked sarcastically, weakly.

"And if your dark side doesn't come out to play, I will put in more and more until you do indeed die." Elizabeth told him, slashing into his side with a blade.

Blood dripped to the floor.

...

 **Living Room**

Morgana was having trouble listening to the sounds of the torture, smelling the scent of blood, leaning against the chair in front of her, breathing slightly heavy to remain in control.

Stefan walked closer, but keeping his distance, trying to help her remain calm. "Just keep calm and resist the bloodlust."

"Easier said than done." Morgana told him.

Stefan nodded, looking down somberly.

Morgana gripped the chair in front of her so forcefully that she broke the wood.

...

 **Cellar**

Elizabeth heard the chair breaking, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, don't back down now." Alaric told her.

Elizabeth looked at Alaric sarcastically. "I won't back down." Alaric tried to stand. Elizabeth stabbed a knife through his hand into the floor to keep him down. "No, offense to you, Ric, but if I want the answers from your darkest side, I'm gonna have to tap into mine." Alaric raised his other arm to pull the knife out. Elizabeth stabbed another knife into that hand into the floor to stop him. Alaric screamed. Elizabeth picked up another knife, holding it out to Alaric's cheek, cutting along his skin, making him groan in pain. "You see, I have plenty of these toys. It's only a certain amount of time before you bleed out and die right here."

Alaric chuckled evilly. "You think you're so strong, so tough." He looked at Elizabeth with a look only seen in an emotionless vampire's eyes. "What about the girl that feels nothing but guilt after the horrible things she's done? The sadist, right in front of me. You're one of the ones that I want dead most."

Elizabeth smirked, tilting her head. "You."

Alaric looked up levelly. "Me."

...

 **Kansas**

 **Mary's House - Parlor**

Mary was still impaled to the wall with the broken wooden baseball bat.

Isabella , Damon and Elena stood in front of her, facing Kol.

Kol stood from his chair, holding the aluminum baseball bat. "Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"And were you her favorite?" Isabella asked.

"You mean, did I turn her?" Kol asked. "I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. Or maybe Morgana. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my sister. I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?"

Kol hit Isabella with the baseball bat, making her fall to the floor, continuing to beat her with it.

"Elena, get out of here!" Damon told her.

Elena ran toward the door.

Damon rushed toward Kol.

Kol pushed Damon into the wall, making him fall to the floor, rushing to stand in front of Elena. "According to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me."

Kol pushed Elena to the floor.

Damon stood, rushing toward Kol, grabbing him by his collar. "Don't touch her!"

Kol pushed Damon off of him. "Oh, dear, I've hit a nerve. Relax, darling. I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck. And even under the orders of my ex-girlfriend Esmeralda, you killed my brother, so I can't kill you for real revenge. And then you humiliated me." He hit Damon with the bat repeatedly. Isabella stood. Kol hit Isabella. "And you, you staked me." He hit Isabella with the bat repeatedly. "There, now we're even."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Evelyn's House - Cellar**

Alaric still had his hands knifed to the floor.

Elizabeth was interrogating Alaric. "Where's the stake?"

"You're worse than I ever was." Alaric told her. "Twisted. Dark sadist no one wants."

"Tell me where the stake is before I kill you." Elizabeth told him.

"You know you're all gonna burn." Alaric told her. "Ashes to dust."

Elizabeth pulled a knife out of his hand, making him scream, raising it over her head, pointing it toward him. "Where's the stake?" Alaric didn't answer. "I'm gonna kill you in three... two... one."

Elizabeth swung the knife down, inches from his head when he finally answered.

"It's in the cave." Alaric told her. "Where no vampire can get it."

Alaric chuckled evilly.

Elizabeth lowered the knife, pulling the other knife out of his other hand, making him scream, standing, walking toward the door, walking out to the hall, closing and locking the door behind her, walking away.

...

 **Kitchen**

Elizabeth walked upstairs, throwing the knives into the kitchen sink as she walked past, pulling out her phone, texting Damon, still walking.

...

 **Living Room**

Morgana was still struggling with her control.

Stefan was still helping her.

Morgana turned to face Stefan. "I just hate hearing the sound of him screaming, and I hate that, when I smell his blood, that I want to kill him."

Stefan walked closer to her. "It's not your fault."

Morgana scoffed. "Yeah, right." She looked at Stefan, shaking her head. "It's completely my fault." Stefan stopped in front of her. "And if it wasn't for you, then I would have gone down there and tore him apart."

Stefan shook his head. "No. If you were really as far gone as you think you are, then there would be no stopping you. If you wanted blood bad enough, you would have gotten it, one way or another."

Morgana sighed, shaking her head. "Stefan, I just came back. I can't just let me lose myself again."

"And I won't let you." Stefan told her. "I promise."

Stefan and Morgana looked at each other like they didn't know how they felt but they wanted to find out, looking as if they would kiss.

A creaking noise made them look toward the direction the noise had come from.

Emma, Evelyn and Elizabeth had heard the noise, walking in, following their gaze.

Klaus and Rebekah appeared.

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Klaus asked, looking from Elizabeth to Stefan and Morgana, talking about both finding out where the stake was and how close they had come to kissing. He looked at Stefan. "You should really learn a few things from your friend." He looked at Elizabeth, smirking. "I know I have."

Stefan and Morgana looked awkward.

Emma sighed, looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth didn't answer, sighing, crossing her arms over her chest.

...

 **Kansas**

 **Mary's House - Parlor**

Isabella had gone outside to check on Jeremy.

Elena was tending to Damon. She had her hand on Damon's chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Damon answered, popping his arm back into place. "That's better." He caressed Elena's face, touching the cut on her forehead from when Kol had pushed her. "Are you okay? You're bleeding."

"Yeah." Elena answered. "I'll be fine."

Elena grabbed his hand, taking it off of her cheek, releasing his hand from her own, turning away.

Damon looked hurt and confused. "What are you doing?"

Elena turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this trip, and you kissing me." Damon answered. "What the hell is this?"

"Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you, just like you think Emma has feelings for Elijah." Elena told him.

"I know that she does." Damon told her. "But do you, have feelings for me?"

"I-I don't-I don't know." Elena told him.

Damon was irritated. "Hmm. I guess you thought this little trip could help you figure that out, didn't you?"

Elena shook her head. "No."

"Or maybe you were hoping I'd screw it up, so I could just make the decision for you." Damon told her. "Am I wrong?"

"Damon..." Elena trailed off.

"Am I wrong?" Damon asked loudly.

"It's what you do, Damon." Elena told him. "You sabotage things, you... I mean, think about it. Every time there's a bump in the road, you lash out."

"What if I didn't?" Damon asked. "What if there was no bump?" Elena didn't answer. "I'm sorry, Elena. This time I'm not gonna make it so easy for you. This time you'll have to figure it out for yourself."

Damon walked out, leaving.

Elena looked hurt and confused.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Stefan, Morgana, Elizabeth, Evelyn and Emma were facing Klaus.

Klaus was pouring himself a drink.

Rebekah brought up Alaric.

Klaus saw how beaten and tortured Alaric was, smirking. He looked at Elizabeth. "You continue to impress me with your work, Elisaveta. I would know your work from anywhere."

Elizabeth didn't answer, sitting down on the couch.

"I'm gonna take him to the caves." Rebekah told them. She looked at Alaric. "You're gonna go inside and fetch me the stake and if you think you're gonna hide, you're wrong."

Rebekah pushed Alaric toward the door, walking out, leaving.

Klaus looked at Stefan, Morgana, Elizabeth, Evelyn and Emma. "And then there were four. I know about Damon and Isabella's little mission to Denver. They failed. Not that that's news anymore."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Emma asked. "You gonna kill us?"

"Well, I can't kill one of you..." Klaus trailed off, looking at Morgana. He looked at Stefan, Evelyn and Elizabeth. "But for the three of you, I haven't actually decided yet."

Klaus sat down in a chair across from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, tilting her head. "Aw, sure you have. See, you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't. Which means you don't want to."

Klaus pointed at Elizabeth. "You know something, you're right." He looked at Emma. "See, it'd be entertaining to see if Emma here can possibly manage to break through this new challenge, fight for her life." He looked at Stefan. "And, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the looks of it, he's just beneath the surface. Isn't that right, Ripper?" He looked at Elizabeth. "Or how about the girl that continues to win and break hearts? The girl I knew, Queen of Chicago, torture, she's been there all along, judging by the wonderful display, just waiting to come out and play."

Elizabeth looked down, shaking her head, looking up. "I'm not that girl anymore. I may look that way, and I may act that way, but I don't feel that way. I haven't... in a very long time."

"And I've been fighting the Ripper, thinking that if I repressed it then it would go away." Stefan told him. "But it won't. And now that I've accepted it, it can't control me. And neither can you. And I'll do everything in my power to keep Morgana from making the same mistakes I made."

Morgana looked at Stefan with a small, grateful smile.

Emma looked at Morgana, using the same threat she had used against her. "So, unless you're gonna rip my throat out..." She looked at Klaus. "Or you're gonna stake them, why don't you get the hell out?"

Stefan walked out of the room.

Morgana smirked, tilting her head. "Have to respect the rules of the dying girl."

Emma tilted her head in response. "Damn right."

Klaus looked at Elizabeth, not saying a word.

Morgana smirked, looking at Klaus. "Now I know what you and Elijah see in them."

Klaus looked at Elizabeth and Emma, smirking. "Well, the Petrova girls have a tendency to be beautiful. With confidence and fearlessness to match."

Emma looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked up.

Emma looked at Klaus and Morgana. "We didn't want to do what Esmeralda said." Klaus and Morgana were both somber. "We fought it. And we were glad that we didn't have to be in the fight, but regretful that there was even one in the first place."

"Even after all that happened, I didn't want to kill you, Klaus." Elizabeth told him. "I didn't want to kill your family. I'm furious with Esmeralda, that she would make us do that. And I know you are to. And the only reason that you can forgive us is because you know that we wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Esmeralda. I don't know all what she did to you, to Rebekah, to Kol, to Stefan or to me when Kol was with her or when the rest of us were her friends, but... I'm sorry. She also said we both had a miracle coming are way."

Emma looked at Morgana. "We're sorry to all of you."

Klaus and Morgana were stunned into silence by what they were saying.

...

 **On the Road**

 **(Song:) When the Light Dies Out - Christel Alsos**

Damon and Isabella's Cars were driving down the road.

...

 **Damon's Car**

Damon was driving.

Elena was in the passenger seat.

They could barely look at each other, let alone speak, after their kiss and fight in the same night.

...

 **Isabella's Car**

Isabella was driving.

Jeremy was in the passenger seat.

Jeremy looked at Isabella, thinking about what they had been talking about.

Rose appeared in the backseat next to Jeremy. "Are we there yet?" Jeremy looked from Rose to Isabella. "Don't tell her I'm here. She'll find a love, you know? Even when she was a human, when I was alive. And now that she's a vampire... against her will, albeit, it's better for her. And Elisaveta is willing to sacrifice herself for the safety of everyone she loves. I know you want to stop her. Protect her. But you're young. You don't see what I see. I don't want Elisaveta to die, either, Jeremy. And she won't, because she can't do this alone. And I know you're worried about your other sister, their love lives with the Salvatore brothers and originals. But Stefan and Morgana are the same. They're Rippers. And their fear of succumbing will make them mirror images of themselves. Help them fight against their nature, keep each other in control. Elena makes Damon a better person, but he changes her, too. Damon challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs. Elijah and Emma are different. Their love can be pure, and it could be their sanctuary, their safety. The Salvatore/Mikealson brothers are either the best thing for your sisters, or the worse."

Rose disappeared.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Forbes House - Liam's Room**

Liam was in his room, making his bed. He looked at his bed sadly, remembering how not that long ago, his father had died right in front of him after they had both been attacked. He let himself feel the loss and the heartache that he had been holding off since the school year began, starting with Everyone, and ending with her father.

Rosie walked in. "You know, for a guy who is usually delusionally happy and trying to make everyone else feel better, trying to help them..." Liam was surprised to hear her voice, turning around, even more surprised to see her. "You seem hell of a lot depressed."

Liam smiled widely. "Rosie!"

"Hey, Liam." Rosie told her. Liam immediately walked up to her. Rosie and Liam embraced tightly. "God, I forgot about how deadly your hugs are."

Liam smiled, pulling back. "You're back."

"You didn't think I would stay away forever, did you?" Rosie asked.

Liam saw Tyler standing behind her in the hall, smiling. "Tyler."

Tyler walked in, smiling. "Liam. And I see delusional happiness is back."

"After everything we've all been through, we could all use a little happiness, no matter how delusional." Liam told them.

Rosie smiled. "I see your point."

Tyler and Liam embraced for a moment, pulling away.

Caroline walked closer, smiling, looking from Rosie to Tyler. "Our mom said you could stay as long as you want."

"Did she say we could share the bed?" Tyler asked.

Rosie rolled her eyes in amusement. "Put it away, Ty."

Caroline smiled. "She said you could sleep on the couch." She looked at Rosie. "You get to chose which room. At least until we figure out what the Salvatores find out about the Originals."

"And if Klaus didn't create their line and they try to kill him?" Tyler asked.

"They won't." Liam told him. "He turned you and Elizabeth. No one is willing to let either of you die."

"You mean, no one is willing to let Elizabeth die." Tyler corrected. "They couldn't care less about me."

"Tyler, I just got you back." Caroline told him, kissing him sweetly. "I'm not losing you again."

They all shared small, sweet smiles.

No one was willing to let the people that they loved die.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Underground Tunnels - Anti-Vampire Cave**

Alaric and Rebekah walked down into the cave.

Alaric walked in.

Rebekah stopped where the vampire barrier was. "Go get it. You know I can't get in."

Alaric walked over to a crevice in the stone wall, pulling out the final white oak stake, sitting down on Esther's coffin. "Now why would I give you the one thing that requires everyone to keep me alive?"

"Are we bargaining now?" Rebekah asked. "Fine. What's your offer?"

"There's only one stake out there." Alaric told her. "Which means only one Original has to die. Help me, and I'll make sure it's not you."

"Tenuous, but points for effort." Rebekah told him. "You see, I don't want one Original to die." She stepped over the vampire barrier, walking into the cave. Alaric was in shock, standing. "I want them all to die."

"How the hell did you do that?" Alaric asked.

"It was easy to fool Niklaus and Morgana, but I thought you of all people would understand." Rebekah told him. "After all, my son did use your body at one point."

Alaric looked at her in realization. "You're not Rebekah."

'Rebekah' shook her head. "No. My name is Esther. And we have a great deal in common."

Alaric looked at Rebekah/Esther in shock, looking her over, wondering what she wanted him to do.


	21. Do Not Go Gentle

**Day One**

 **Morning - Klaus' Mansion - Painting Room**

Klaus was being creative working on an abstract painting on an easel.

Morgana walked in. "You never get bored with your paintings, do you?"

"Why would I?" Klaus asked. "At least paintings don't fight back."

Rebekah/Esther walked in.

"What took you so long?" Morgana asked.

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake." Rebekah/Esther told them, showing them the stake. "Luckily I'm quite the charmer."

"That's it?" Klaus asked.

"The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us." Rebekah/Esther told them. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

"I did make a deal, didn't I?" Morgana asked.

Rebekah/Esther smirked, holding the stake toward Morgana.

Morgana took the stake, turning toward the fireplace, tossing the stake into the flames.

The flames flared up around the stake.

"Well, that's that then." Rebekah/Esther told them, turning to leave.

"Pack your bags." Klaus told them. "We're leaving."

"Today?" Rebekah/Esther asked.

"Why not?" Klaus asked. "There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab Elisaveta and the Doppelgängers twin and be off by sunset."

"But tonight is the decade dance." Rebekah/Esther told them.

"So?" Morgana asked.

"So, I'm head of the committee." Rebekah/Esther told them. "We have to go."

"I'm not going to any dance." Klaus told her.

"Elisaveta will be there." Rebekah/Esther told him.

Klaus hesitated. "That means nothing to me."

"When it so clearly does." Morgana told him.

Klaus gave Morgana a look.

"Please, I have big plans for tonight." Rebekah/Esther told them. "Just go for me."

Morgana stepped closer. "Okay, fine. One last hoorah."

Rebekah/Esther smiled. "One last hoorah, Gana."

Morgana smiled.

...

 **Coffin Room**

Alaric was on the phone.

Damon's voice was on the other line. "Where've you been? I've been calling you all day."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Alaric told him. "I just needed to get my head together."

Damon was in the Salvatore Boarding House's living room, pouring himself a drink. "So, I take it Rebekah got the stake?"

"I don't know." Alaric told him. "I woke up alone. There's no sign of it."

"Lovely." Damon told him sarcastically. "What now?"

"Well, I think I need to get out of town." Alaric told him. "Somewhere secluded. I keep blacking out, which means I'm still a threat to everyone."

"I don't know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric." Damon told him.

"It's just for a couple of days." Alaric told him. "I'm stocked up on witch herbs, so I should be fine. I gotta go."

Alaric hung up.

Rebekah/Esther walked in. "Quite the cunning liar."

"Well, Damon is too arrogant to think his only friend would betray him." Alaric told him.

"Just as Niklaus and Morgana would blindly accept an invitation from their beloved sister, unaware that they are heading to their own deaths." Rebekah/Esther told him, dipping a silver dagger in a glass bottle of white oak ash.

"Did you give them the stake?" Alaric asked.

"Morgana burned it without hesitation." Rebekah/Esther told him.

"So, where's the real one?" Alaric asked.

"You'll get it when it can no longer be used against me in this body," Rebekah/Esther told him, opening a coffin, revealing Esther's body.

Alaric frowned in confusion. "So, how do you..."

"How do I return to my true form?" Rebekah/Esther finished. "With a little magic, and some help from a vampire hunter."

Rebekah/Esther handed the silver dagger to Alaric.

Alaric took the dagger without hesitating, driving it into Rebekah's heart.

Rebekah/Esther started to desiccate, gasping, falling to the floor.

Alaric watched her as she continued to desiccate for a moment, turning to Esther's body in the coffin.

Esther gasped awake.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Gym**

 **(Song:) We Are the Tide - Blind Pilot**

Caroline, Elena, Emma and Evelyn walked through the gym, which was still being decorated for the '20s Decade Dance.

Evelyn was holding a clipboard, in charge for today. "So, Alaric is trying to pull himself together. Why is that a bad thing?"

"I just-I wish there was something I could do." Elena admitted.

Emma picked up a chandelier. "Where do you want me to hang this thing?"

"You know what?" Caroline asked. "If Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrosity, she should have shown up to do it herself." She handed the chandelier to a passingby student. "Just, no."

Evelyn saw Matt and Jeremy hanging up stars on the ceiling. "What are you doing? You can't just hang them. They're supposed to trickle down."

Matt smiled. "Trickle, duh!"

Jeremy looked at Evelyn, smiling a small smile.

Evelyn timidly smiled a small smile in return.

Caroline, Emma and Elena exchanged knowing smiles.

"Look at Meremy being all bromancy." Evelyn told them.

Caroline chuckled.

"Yeah, I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust." Elena told them. "He got him his old job back at the Grill."

Evelyn turned to face them. "That was nice of him."

"Jeremy, and Isabella have got a lot on their minds." Emma told them. "The whole thing with Alaric has got them really stressed out."

"You sure it has nothing to do with witnessing Elena and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel? Or Jeremy finding out your dying?" Caroline asked.

"I didn't tell you guys that so you could torture me with it." Elena told them.

"Aw, what are friends for?" Caroline asked.

Emma looked down sadly.

Elena looked at Emma in regret.

Evelyn changed the subject. "So who are you bringing to the dance?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, wrapping a boa around her neck. "I thought you, Rosie, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and I were going as girl dates."

"Hmm, Bonnie has a date." Evelyn told her.

"What?" Elena asked.

Evelyn nodded. "Jamie called and wanted to see her, so she asked him."

"Hmm." Emma hummed.

"So, here's a thought." Caroline told them. She looked at Elena. "Why don't you ask Stefan?" She looked at Emma. "And why don't you ask Damon?"

"I can't ask Stefan on a date." Elena told them. "I just made out with his brother."

"And I kissed Elijah." Emma added.

"All the more reason." Caroline told them. "Look, you're supposed to be figuring out what you want. That's what they wanted you to do, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Emma trailed off.

"But nothing." Caroline told them. "I've watched 'The Bachelor', okay? Fair is fair. It is supposed to be Stefan and Elena and Damon and Emma."

"Yeah, and you're not biased or anything." Emma told her sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but that is the way it's supposed to be." Caroline told them. "And I'm not going down without a fight."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Stefan walked in.

Elena hesitantly walked in.

"Hey." Stefan told her.

"Hey." Elena told him. "Do you-do you have a second?"

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah." Elena answered. "Yeah, I just, um... I wanted to, uh... The girls and I were talking about going to the dance and, um... Okay, look, I know where we're at, you and I-and I know it would be stupid to even think that we could go back to the way things were, but I'm going to the dance and I'd like to go with you."

Stefan seemed surprised but okay with this, nodding. "Um, I'd love that."

Elena was relieved. "Okay, great."

They smiled small, awkward smiles.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Emma was sitting on her bed, hesitating, pulling out her phone, making a call.

Damon was in his room at the boarding house, pulling out his ringing phone, surprised to see that it was Emma calling, answering. "Once you knew what happened, I half-expected I'd never hear from you again."

"Well, you half-expected wrong." Emma told him, managing a weak chuckle. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know." Damon told her. "Drinking away the sorrows, planning to keep Kaylin from killing the people who keep pushing your surgery back... Or I could just kill them myself..."

Damon took a drink.

Emma smiled, rolling her eyes. "Damon. Seriously. There's a decade dance tonight, and I want you to be my date."

"Well, that's definitely not what I expected." Damon told her.

"So..." Emma trailed off. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a definite yes." Damon answered.

Emma smiled a small smile, looking up in relief. "Just no corsages."

"Done." Damon told her.

"Bye." Emma told him.

Damon smiled a small smile. "Goodbye."

Emma hung up, smiling, walking out.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Hallway**

Meredith was walking down the hallway.

She heard Elizabeth whispering eerily to her. "Meredith..."

Meredith turned around in confusion, turning to face forward again to see Elizabeth standing right in front of her, smiling, making her jump. "Elizabeth! Don't do that. It's not funny."

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny." Elizabeth told her.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" Meredith asked. Emma walked walked in. "E. At least it's good to see you. You here for your refills?"

"Mm-hmm." Emma answered.

Meredith nodded for them to follow her into her office.

...

 **Meredith's Office**

Elizabeth, Emma and Meredith walked in.

Meredith closed the door behind them, walking to her desk, sorting through the medications.

"I need medical advice." Emma told her. "For a friend. Alaric, you remember him, right? About 6'2", tried to hack you into pieces."

"How is he?" Meredith asked, handing Emma two bottles. "Are those herbs that Bonnie and Lindsey made for him working?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth told her, showing her the jar full of herbs. "Can they work if he doesn't take them?" Meredith closed her eyes in worry. "I found these in his loft untouched."

Elizabeth and Emma were worried, too.

...

 **Old Cemetery**

Esther and Alaric were walking though the cemetery toward the Salvatore tomb.

"Why are we here?" Alaric asked.

"Long ago on this spot, my son tore my heart from my chest." Esther told him. "The violence of my death marked this ground for all time."

...

 **Salvatore Tomb**

Esther and Alaric walked in.

Esther stood at a table in front of a bowl.

Alaric stood opposite of her, facing her.

"I'll need your ring." Esther told him.

"Now, why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death?" Alaric asked.

"I will give you all the protection you need." Esther told him. "However the stake will burn up in the body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children, I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake, thus rendering the white oak indestructible." Alaric handed his ring to Esther. Esther dropped the ring into the bowl, starting to chant the spell. "Vescaram anta intacurum, vescalis dissendis divinitum." Flames burst up from the bowl, heating away at the ring, melting it. "Ex tutum tatum, dimentum talos." Esther stirred the molten metal from the Gilbert Ring with the white oak stake, turning it upside down. The metal poured down, covering and fusing with the white oak stake. "Dox toxem, dox malum. Dox divinitum. The ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter."

Alaric smirked.

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena was dressed up for the dance, looking into the mirror, adjusting her headband.

The doorbell rang.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena opened the door, revealing Stefan outside and dressed up. "Wow. You look very dapper."

Stefan smiled a small smile. "You look, um... very beautiful. Here. I got something for you."

Stefan pinned a white rose on Elena's dress.

"Thank you." Elena told him.

"So, given our dangerous dance karma, are you sure you're up for this?" Stefan asked.

"Getting out of bed is dangerous these days." Elena told him. "But we have to live our lives."

Stefan knew that she got that line from him, nodding. "Hmm. Who gave you that horrible advice?"

"Some guy I used to date said it once or twice." Elena answered.

Stefan smiled. "Right."

Elena offered her arm. "Shall we?"

Stefan linked it with his. "Please."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School**

 **(Song:) That Man - Caro Emerald**

Everyone was dancing, including Bonnie and Jamie; and Tyler and Caroline in the crowd.

Tyler swept Caroline off her feet, spinning her around in the dance, making her laugh.

Emma met up with Damon at the dance.

"Any reason you wanted to meet here?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Emma answered. "So we wouldn't have the awkward run-in with the siblings."

"Very good idea." Damon told her. He looked Emma over. "And if I must say without it being obvious, you're very beautiful."

Emma smiled, taking his hand. "Dance with me."

Damon spun Emma in a circle, ending the spin with her back against his chest, looking over her shoulder to look at how close he was. "With pleasure."

They smiled, continuing to dance.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Liam was dressed up, standing at the drink table, helping set it up.

Rosie walked closer. "Have I told you how amazingly awesome you are?"

Liam turned to face her, surprised to see her. "Rosie?" Rosie smiled. "What are you doing here? Are you crazy? If Klaus sees you..."

"You really think that Klaus would come to a high school dance?" Rosie asked. "And even if he did, you really think that he would kill me and turn me into a hybrid in the middle of everyone here?"

Liam tilted his head. "Rosie, this isn't a joke."

"If he shows up here, I can run if I have to." Rosie told him. "But I'm not gonna hide anymore. I'm tired of hiding, Liam. I just want to come home and be with my friends and my family. Can you understand that, at least a little bit?"

Liam sighed, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I can understand that. Well, if all of your girl dates are taken, can I at least offer you a dance?"

Rosie smiled. "Of course."

Liam chuckled, taking Rosie by the hand, spinning her around, pulling her onto the dance floor to continue dancing.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Evelyn and Isabella walked in.

They saw Jamie lifting Bonnie off the floor to spin her around in a dance. They saw Damon and Emma dancing and Stefan and Elena dancing. They also saw Eliza and Jeremy dancing.

Evelyn looked at Isabella. "I think you get more into these things than I do."

"And what makes you think that?" Isabella asked.

"Well, even though you're a 150 year old vampire, you were to busy to enjoy the decades." Evelyn told her. "And these decade dances give you the chance to experience what you missed out."

"Am I really that obvious?" Isabella asked sarcastically, twirling Evelyn in a circle.

Evelyn laughed.

 **(Song Ends)**

 **(Song:) You Do Something to Me - Sinead O'Connor**

Emma turned to Damon. Damon pulled her closer to start the slow dance.

Stefan and Elena started to slow dance.

Stefan saw Bonnie slow dancing with Jamie. "Bonnie seems happy."

"She's working on it." Elena told him.

"I've been meaning to talk to her." Stefan told her. "Apologize."

"Yeah, you should." Elena told him. "Although I wouldn't expect her to forgive you. Or Elizabeth or Isabella or Damon." She hesitated, letting him go. "Listen, Stefan, about Damon... We should probably talk about the trip to Denver."

"I don't need to know, Elena." Stefan told her. "When all this is over, if you and I find our way back to each other, you can tell me if you want to. Otherwise I don't need to know. I don't want to know."

They started to dance again.

"How can you be so fair about this?" Elena asked.

"Because after everything I've put you through, I'm just honored to be your date tonight." Stefan answered, dipping Elena down, doing an under arm turn, lifting her back up.

Elizabeth walked in. They were the only ones that weren't dressed up for the occasion, walking toward Emma and Damon.

Elizabeth grabbed Damon by his collar and Emma by her arm, pulling them toward Stefan and Elena; and Isabella and Evelyn.

"Why the hell do you keep doing this, Lizzie?" Damon asked.

Stefan, Elena, Evelyn and Isabella turned to look at them in confusion.

Elizabeth let go of Damon and Emma , looking around. "Damn. If I had known they were doing the '20s, maybe I would've actually dressed up."

"What are you guys doing here, Elizabeth?" Isabella asked.

Emma sighed. "We all need to talk."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Jeremy was dancing to the slow song.

Jeremy looked to see the Salvatores and Evelyn escorting Emma, Elena and Elizabeth out into the hallway.

Jeremy walked away.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Hallway**

Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Emma were facing Evelyn, Isabella and Elena.

"If Alaric is sick, then we need a cure." Elena told them. "Something."

"We tried medicine, we tried magic." Emma told them.

"Why don't we get him off vervain?" Elizabeth asked. "Compel him."

"What, to pretend to be Alaric?" Damon asked. "The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers." He looked at Elena and Emma . "Which makes one of his most obvious targets, I don't know, the two of you."

"What, you think he'd go after Emma and Elena?" Stefan asked.

"So wait, what are you suggesting we do?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery." Damon answered.

"What?" Isabella asked incredulously.

Jeremy walked closer. "No way in hell."

"Oh, come on, it's what he would want." Damon told them. "It's a mercy killing."

Isabella pointed at Damon. "You are out of your mind."

"Isabella..." Emma trailed off.

Isabella turned around, walking away, leaving.

Jeremy followed Isabella.

Emma and Elena exchanged a look, following them.

...

 **Outside**

Isabella, Jeremy, Emma and Elena walked outside.

"Jer, Isabella, stop." Elena told them.

Jeremy and Isabella turned to face Emma and Elena.

"This is Alaric we're talking about." Isabella told them. "He looked out for us. Now we need to do the same for him."

"No one is gonna hurt him." Emma told them. Jeremy turned away. Emma took Isabella by the hand, stepping in front of Jeremy, making them both look at her. "Hey. Hey... Look at me. I promise."

Jeremy looked behind them. "Guys..."

The sisters turned to see Esther behind them.

"Elena." Esther told her. "If you wish to help your friend, Alaric, I suggest you come with me."

"Jeremy, Isabella, Emma, go inside and get Stefan, Damon and Evelyn, now." Elena told them.

Jeremy took Emma and Isabella by the hands, pulling them with him. They ran toward the school.

Esther looked at Elena. "I mean you no harm. But willingly or not, you will come."

Esther turned around, walking away.

Elena didn't want to, but she followed Esther into the night.

Stefan, Damon, Evelyn, Isabella, Emma and Jeremy walked outside.

Jeremy and Emma walked out to the parking lot.

Stefan, Damon, Evelyn and Isabella were forced to stop.

Jeremy and Emma turned to face them in confusion.

Evelyn looked at the line of salt surrounding the school. "Salt. It's the binding agent for her spell." Evelyn looked up. "We're trapped here."

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Jamie was sitting on the desk.

Bonnie walked toward him. "You had all kinds of moves out there."

Jamie smiled. "Oh, yeah? I was just, you know... trying to make a good impression."

Bonnie sat on the desk next to him. "Well, consider me impressed."

"Your friends seem pretty cool." Jamie told her.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, they're the most important thing in the world to me."

"Though, you gotta admit this whole circle of people it's kinda crazy." Jamie told him. "I mean, there's vampires, werewolves, best friend's brothers with magic rings. I mean, I'm just a normal guy."

"A normal guy wouldn't have said yes to a date with me." Bonnie told him.

Jamie smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

Bonnie looked at Jamie for a moment, leaning closer to kiss him. They started to make out.

Damon walked in, turning on the light.

Bonnie and Jamie pulled away.

"Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven." Damon told them. "We have a problem."

...

 **Old Cemetery**

Elena and Esther were walking toward the Salvatore tomb.

"You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening." Esther told her. "That's the burden of being the Doppelgängers twin, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell."

Elena took off her headband. "Just please don't hurt Alaric."

Alaric walked closer. "She's not hurting me."

Elena looked at him in relief. "Ric." She walked closer, but stopped when she sensed something was different about him. She looked at Esther. "What's going on? What are you doing with him?"

"I'm going to remake him," Esther told her.

"Remake him?" Elena repeated.

"Make him strong, fast, like my children." Esther told her. "Indestructible. For one final time, I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him, I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires."

Elena was horrified. "You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?"

"He won't, now that he has embraced his darkest aspect." Esther told her. "His hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will be magnified."

"You don't know that." Elena told her. "You don't know anything about him."

"That is where you're wrong." Esther told her. "Each time he died with that ring, during his brief journey into death, I was there on The Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him, knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance."

Elena was horrified.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School**

 **(Song:) The Man I Love - Helen Forrest**

Elizabeth was unaware that the vampires were trapped in the school, dancing with a guy she didn't know, smiling, nostalgic for the times she was just having fun and not a homicidal bitch.

Klaus saw them from the outskirts of the dance, smiling a small smile, walking closer, tapping on the guy's shoulder. "Do you mind if I could have a dance with your date, mate?"

Elizabeth smiled sarcastically. "Actually, we do."

Klaus compelled the guy. "Can I have this dance with the girl?"

"Yes." The guy answered, looking at Elizabeth, backing away. "It's not a problem."

The guy walked away.

Elizabeth looked at Klaus in annoyance. "Why do you always have to prove your the Alpha male?"

"I don't have to prove anything, love." Klaus told her. "I am the Alpha male." Elizabeth scoffed, rolling her eyes, looking away. "Seems like someone's reminiscent. I'm surprised that you didn't dress up."

"I didn't know the dance was for the 20's, otherwise I would have." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus smirked. "Of course you would. Would you like to dance, just for old time's sake?"

"And just like that, the sentimental feeling is fleeting away." Elizabeth told him, starting to walk away.

Klaus caught Elizabeth's arm lightly. "Elisaveta. Come on, one dance." He smiled, offering her his hand. "I won't bite." Elizabeth looked at Klaus for a moment, hesitantly taking his hand. Klaus led Elizabeth to the dance floor, starting to dance with her. "I remember how much you loved the '20s, Elisaveta. You were reckless, sexy, fun. You literally used to dance until you dropped."

"Yeah, too bad that never happened to any of my dance partners." Elizabeth told him, looking at him significantly, tilting her head. "Or just one in particular would have been fine with me."

"You should be nicer to me." Klaus told her. "I'm leaving town tomorrow." Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. "I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world really has to offer, the things you thought you've seen, but not to the extent of their beauty. Much like you." Klaus turned them in a circle. "Starting over, clean slate." He twirled Elizabeth around, pulling her closer to her, raising their hands, curling his fingers around hers, whispering his words in her ear. "Don't you want to feel like you once had again?" Elizabeth didn't answer, trying not to show how much the words affected her. Klaus smirked knowingly. "I thought so. Small town life, it won't be enough for you. You know it won't. When you're ready to admit that, you'll know where I'll be."

Klaus walked away.

Elizabeth turned to watch him go, conflicted, annoyed with herself that she was letting him get under her skin.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Morgana walked outside, leaving a message on her phone. "Rebekah, call me back immediately. I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to, and now you're nowhere to be found." She saw the line of salt, slowing to a stop, lowering her cellphone. "What is this?"

Evelyn appeared behind Morgana. "Your mother is back."

Morgana looked up in annoyance.

...

 **Cafeteria**

Six candles were lit around the room.

Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth, Emma, Evelyn, Isabella, Klaus, Jeremy, Jamie and Bonnie were in the room.

Bonnie and Elizabeth were chanting. "Merabas hic libatal, confremun signas. Omus quisa tentum exalis, merabas hic libatal. Confremun signas. Omus quisa tentum exalis."

"They do this all the time, right?" Jaime asked.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus asked impatiently. "All boundary spells have a loophole."

Matt walked in. "People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier."

"Matt and I can leave." Jeremy told them. "We can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is."

"Wait, I can help." Emma told them.

"It's suicide, Jeremy." Isabella told him. "Emma, absolutely not."

Jeremy looked at Isabella. "You're seriously gonna lecture us on what's suicide or not?"

Isabella gave Jeremy a look.

Morgana pulled Rosie inside. "Look who I found."

Klaus rushed toward Rosie, gripping her throat. "Suicide would be disappointing me." He looked at Bonnie and Elizabeth. "Now work your magic, witch, or I'll turn Rosie here into a newborn hybrid."

"Let her go!" Bonnie told him.

"Not until you get us out of here." Klaus told her.

"Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus." Elizabeth told him, walking closer. "Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline, Emma, Rosie and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell."

Klaus knew that Elizabeth was right, sighing, letting Rosie go.

Rosie held her throat, looking at Elizabeth in relief.

Elizabeth nodded.

...

 **Old Cemetery - Salvatore Tomb**

Esther was lighting candles inside the tomb, preparing for a spell.

Elena was pleading with Alaric. "Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are."

"You don't know who I am, Elena." Alaric told her. "You only know the weakest parts of me. The man who lost his way, befriending vampires instead of killing them."

"You don't mean that." Elena told him.

"They're all monsters." Alaric told her. "The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands."

"When you are ready." Esther told him.

"No, Ric, please don't." Elena told him. "Don't do this. I won't help you. I'm not gonna give you my blood. You're gonna have to kill me."

"That won't be necessary." Esther told her, using magic to open a cut in Elena's hand, making her bleed, grabbing her by the wrist, holding it above the bowl to pour her blood into it. She looked at Alaric. "Drink. And let it be done."

"No, Ric, please, don't." Elena told him. Alaric drank the blood in the bowl. "No!"

Alaric put the bowl down. "Is it finished?"

Esther shook her head. "Not just yet."

Esther drove the indestructible white oak stake through Alaric's heart, killing him.

Elena was horrified and in shock. "No!"

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Bonnie grabbed a map from the wall, putting it on the desk, turning on the table lamp.

Klaus, Damon, Morgana, Elizabeth and Emma walked in.

Emma handed Bonnie a vial. "Here. Jeremy and I made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell."

"I have to do this with you five lurking over me?" Bonnie asked.

"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby." Elizabeth told her, nodding. "Let me apologize; I'm sorry Elijah and Morgana forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Isabella and Elena's lives. Didn't exactly have a choice."

"There's always a choice." Bonnie told her. "Whenever you make one, someone else suffers."

Elizabeth looked down, tilting her head.

Damon walked closer. "It wasn't her decision. It was mine. She's the one that turned your mother into a vampire because she didn't want the women both of her brothers love hate them for the rest of their human or immortal lives."

Klaus looked between them with curiosity.

Bonnie looked between them with surprise at the revelation. She looked at Damon. "If was really your choice, and Elizabeth did it only for you, then you're the one that should be blamed, shouldn't you?"

Morgana grew bored. "Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?"

Bonnie took the vial from Emma, pouring the blood onto the map, starting to chant. "Phesmatos tribum nas ex veras, sequita saguines, ementas asten mihan ega petous." The blood formed into a circular pool, but it didn't move. "Esther is fighting me."

Morgana leaned next to Emma against the desk. "Esther couldn't possibly have this much power. Unless she's channeling something."

"A hotspot?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus looked up. "Get the humans ready. I know where she is."

...

 **Gym**

Caroline, Tyler and Rosie were sitting on the bleachers.

Stefan, Liam and Evelyn were standing in front of the bleachers, facing them.

"They're at the old cemetery." Stefan told them. "Jeremy and Matt are headed there right now. Emma's missing."

"What do you mean, my best friends missing?" Caroline asked.

Stefan didn't answer.

"You let them go?" Evelyn asked. "They're gonna get themselves killed."

"I didn't have a choice, Eve." Stefan told her. "We're useless right now, stuck in here."

"Hey, she'll be fine." Rosie told them. "Elena always manages to find her way through this stuff."

"Yeah, well, I'm just as worried about what Esther is up to." Evelyn told them. "She led Klaus and Morgana here for a reason. If she succeeds in whatever she's doing-"

"Klaus could get killed." Tyler finished. "And Elizabeth and I die along with him."

Evelyn looked at Tyler. "No one is gonna die, okay? Bonnie is still looking for a way around the boundary spell. It's not too late."

Stefan walked out, leaving.

"So, best case scenario, Bonnie gets us out of here, Klaus hauls ass to Timbuktu and all of us are home free." Caroline told them.

"Or we let Esther come and kill him." Tyler told them.

"That's not a best case scenario." Rosie told them. "That's not even a remotely acceptable scenario."

"It would be an option if we knew he wasn't the one who turned your bloodline." Tyler told them. "You'd be safe. At least he'd be gone."

"How could you say that?" Rosie asked.

"Because I'm angry." Tyler answered. "Because I hate him!"

Caroline looked between them. "Hang on, have you already decided this?"

...

 **Old Cemetery - Salvatore Tomb**

Alaric was lying on the floor.

Elena knelt next to Alaric, pulling the indestructible white oak stake out of his chest.

Esther stood nearby. "He'll wake soon. When he does, he may for a time be his old self. If so you, can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete."

Elena glared at her mutinously. "You said you wanted to undo the evil that you created, but this... This is just as evil."

"Alaric will never be what my children became." Esther told her. "I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die."

"How, if he's immortal?" Elena asked.

"All you need to know is that when this is over, we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all." Esther told her.

Elena stood. "Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad. You're no better than Klaus."

"Am I not?" Esther asked. "I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did."

Elena glared at her angrily. "Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done."

"You may draw comfort knowing that your aunt is not in the place that I was." Esther told her. "She doesn't know the torment of The Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for."

They heard noise from outside.

...

 **Outside**

Esther walked outside.

Matt and Jeremy were holding guns, aiming at her from either side of her.

"Don't move!" Matt told her.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asked.

Elena ran outside. "Jeremy!"

"Let her go." Jeremy told her.

"How foolish of you." Esther told them. "To risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice."

Esther raised her hands, using magic against them.

Matt and Jeremy were forced to aim their guns at each other.

"Matt!" Jeremy told him. "Drop your gun!"

"I can't!" Matt told him. "I'm not controlling it!"

"Esther, stop it!" Elena cried.

An arrow shot out of the darkness from behind Matt and Jeremy, embedding itself into Esther's chest.

Matt and Jeremy had control of their bodies again, breathing heavily in relief.

They all looked into the darkness where the arrow had come from.

Emma stepped out of the shadows, lowering a crossbow to her side. She was completely in shock. She let the crossbow fall from her hands to the ground. She didn't make a sound, covering her hands with her mouth in surprise.

Esther's dead body fell to the ground.

"Emma?" Jeremy asked.

Emma lowered her hands in shock. "Oh, my God."

Jeremy put his gun on the ground, leaning it against the tree next to him, walking toward Emma, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

Matt sighed in relief, placing his gun down.

Elena looked at them with tears in her eyes.

Emma looked over Jeremy's shoulder to look at Esther's body. She couldn't believe she had killed her.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Stefan, Klaus and Morgana were talking.

Morgana looked at Stefan. "You know this is your fault. You set us on this path when you released our mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost."

"Oh, I'm done with revenge." Stefan told them. "As far as Esther; we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again."

"We're strange bedfellows, you and I." Klaus told him. "You know, all of this, reminds me of our time together in the '20s."

"You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it." Stefan told him.

"Well, there were moments." Klaus told him. "Real friendship. Brotherhood."

Damon, Isabella, Evelyn and Elizabeth walked outside, standing next to Stefan.

"Well, he already has a brother, and a sister, and a sister-like friend." Damon told them. "Not to be, you know, territorial or anything."

"Oh no, of course, the Salvatores." Morgana told them tauntingly. "And their unshakeable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Elena finally make their choices. Will we see you shake, just a little bit?" She looked at Elizabeth and Evelyn. "Or will Evelyn and Elisaveta prove to be successful in trying to keep their family together? You know, we're much alike in that prospect. I can see why my brothers are so taken with the two of you."

The Salvatores didn't answer.

Bonnie walked out of the school, walking toward them. "It's done. Esther's not fighting me anymore. The boundary spell is broken."

Morgana raised her arm toward the barrier, able to push through, rushing away. Klaus followed her.

Elizabeth walked up to Bonnie. "Thank you, Bonnie. For everything."

"I didn't do it for you." Bonnie told her, starting to walk away.

"For what it's worth, I've felt guilty about turning Abby since it happened." Elizabeth told her. Bonnie looked at Elizabeth. "And believe it or not, I'm sorry."

"I believe you." Bonnie told her. "I'm just not ready to forgive you."

Elizabeth nodded, looking down.

Bonnie walked away.

Evelyn looked at Elizabeth, remaining silent.

...

 **Old Cemetery - Salvatore Tomb**

Elena, Emma and Alaric were talking.

Jeremy and Isabella walked in.

"They're here." Jeremy told them. "And Morgana and Klaus took Esther's body."

"Do they know about the stake?" Alaric asked.

"No, only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed." Isabella answered. Elena, Emma and Alaric looked regretful. "What's going on?"

"Listen, Jeremy, Isabella, I'm not gonna complete the transition." Alaric told them. "My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire."

"So, what, we're just gonna lock you in here and let you die?" Isabella asked. No one answered. "No, no, we can't."

"Listen, Isabella, it's the right thing to do, okay?" Alaric asked. "After everything that's happened, after everything that I've done. Maybe I had it coming."

Isabella shook her head, tears in her eyes.

Jeremy turned to leave.

"Hey, wait, Jer." Emma told him. She looked at Alaric. "Alaric, this isn't your fault."

Jeremy turned to face them.

"Please, you guys, let's not make this any harder than it already is." Alaric told them. "You four should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way." Jeremy started to walk away. Alaric walked closer to him. "Hey, hey."

"Don't..." Jeremy trailed off. "Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house."

"Okay," Alaric told him. "I won't."

 **(Song:) Be Still - The Fray**

Alaric wrapped his arms around Jeremy.

Jeremy walked away.

Isabella started to cry, shaking her head.

Alaric and Isabella embraced.

Isabella followed Jeremy outside.

Emma and Elena started to cry, looking at Alaric.

"This is all my fault." Elena told him. "You moved out, you gave me your ring back. You didn't want any part of this and I-I forced you to stay and take care of us."

"Maybe if I had been around more." Alex told them. "If I hadn't taken off and pretended that I didn't care... If I'd been there-"

"Don't do that" Alaric told them. "Okay? Taking of you two and Jeremy has been... It's been the closet I've ever come to the life I always wanted." Elena wrapped her arms around Alaric, stepping back, wiping her tears away. Emma wrapped her arms around him, stepping back, not bothering to wipe her tears away. "Emma, Elena, you should go."

Alaric stepped aside.

Elena led the way outside. They followed her.

...

 **Outside**

Everyone was out there waiting for Alaric.

Elena went to stand next to Stefan.

Emma went to stand between Rosie and Damon.

Meredith, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Liam, Caroline, Tyler, Evelyn, Isabella, Elizabeth, Emma, Rosie, Damon, Stefan and Elena all stood together to say goodbye to Alaric.

Alaric looked over each of them, managing a small, sad smile, turning around, walking inside, closing the door.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Coffin Room**

Morgana opened the coffin with Rebekah inside, pulling the dagger from her chest.

Klaus was standing over Esther's body in her coffin. "Your trap failed, Mother. We live, and we will go on living. Let your beloved spirits try to preserve you again. I dare you to come after me. I will build an army so big... no one will ever touch me. My survival will haunt you through eternity. You will never. Destroy. Me!"

Morgana watched, somber and unimpressed with the theatrics.

...

 **Bennett House - Foyer**

Bonnie and Jamie walked in.

"Thanks for the ride home." Bonnie told him.

"No problem." Jamie told her. "You know there's nothing you could have done, right?"

"I know." Bonnie told him. "But it doesn't make it any easier."

"You protect all of them, don't you?" Jamie asked.

Bonnie nodded, tears in her eyes. "Apparently, it's what I do."

"You really are pretty amazing." Jamie told her.

 **(Song:) Medicine - Daughter**

"Sometimes I think I'd settle for just ordinary." Bonnie told him.

"You said your dad's out of town, right?" Jamie asked. Bonnie nodded. "You gonna be okay by yourself?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No. I don't think I am."

Jamie wrapped his arms around Bonnie. Bonnie returned the embrace.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

The lights were off.

Matt walked behind the bar, pouring two shots.

Jeremy sat down across the bar from him.

Matt raised his shot glass. "Mr. Saltzman."

Jeremy raised his shot glass. "Alaric."

Matt and Jeremy clinked their glasses together, drink.

Jeremy had a tear falling down his cheek, wiping it away.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Elena was cleaning up Alaric's vampire hunter gear in the classroom.

Stefan stood nearby. "We can handle this later, you know."

Elena shook her head. "No, I'd rather get it over with now before some janitor comes to clean out Alaric's stuff and realizes the history teacher was a vampire slayer."

"Elena." Stefan told her. "Hey, Elena, please."

"I can't Stefan, okay?" Elena asked. "I can't think about the fact that Jeremy, Emma and I don't have anyone to take care of us any more, or that we've lost another friend. I just, I can't think about any of it."

Stefan stopped Elena from getting anymore things out of the closet. "I want you to come with me."

"I'm not done." Elena told him.

"Hey." Stefan told her. "Please."

...

 **Gym**

Stefan led Elena inside. "We were in this gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the '20s, but after I bit Emma, I never wanted to feel anything again. But someone... kept telling me that it was okay to feel. No matter how much it hurt. That our emotions are what make us human, good or bad, and to never lose hope."

Elena knew that he got that line from her. "Who gave you that horrible advice?"

Stefan looked at her sadly. "Just some girl I used to date."

Elena started to cry. "I don't have anyone any more."

"You have me." Stefan told her, pulling her into an embrace.

Elena continued to cry in Stefan's arms.

...

 **Old Cemetery**

Elizabeth, Damon, Emma and Isabella were sitting outside.

Isabella handed Emma a bottle of bourbon. "You look like you could need this more than I do right now."

"I'm fine." Emma told them in a lie, putting the indestructible white oak stake down on the concrete, taking the bottle, drinking.

"Liar." Isabella told her. "Your guardian's dying."

"Don't psychoanalyze me, Isabella." Emma told her, taking a drink, tears in her eyes.

Isabella looked at her sadly, taking the white oak stake in her hands.

 **(Song Ends)**

Meredith walked out of the tomb slowly. "I gave him a sedative. He'll fall asleep first. He'll go comfortably."

"Well, I offered to snap his neck, put him out of his misery, but..." Damon trailed off. "He didn't take me up on it."

"You seem surprised." Meredith told him in confusion.

"Well, you'd think a guy so used to dying wouldn't wanna drag it out." Damon told them, scoffing, drinking.

"Well, it was nice of you to give him the option." Meredith told him.

"Apparently, our choices have been a little controversial lately." Elizabeth told them.

Emma put the stake down, standing. "I'm gonna go." She looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded, standing. Emma looked at Damon and Isabella. "But you shouldn't leave him alone in there."

"That's what he wants." Damon told them.

"Is that really what you think he wants?" Meredith asked, turning around, walking away.

Isabella handed Damon a fuller bottle. "You need that one for the goodbye drink."

"Thanks, Bella." Damon told her.

Emma started to back away. "There's a new nickname I haven't heard before."

Elizabeth and Emma turned around, walking away.

...

 **Salvatore Tomb**

Alaric was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall weakly.

Damon walked in. "Aw. Ric." He sat down next to Alaric with the bottle. "Sorry I killed you. Twice."

They chuckled.

"So, I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you." Alaric told him.

Damon offered Alaric the whiskey bottle. "Drink."

"Actually I've been thinking about cutting back." Alaric told him, letting a tear fall down the cheek facing away from Damon so that he wouldn't see.

Damon nodded. "Yeah. This stuff will kill you."

Damon took a drink.

Alaric let another tear fall, taking the bottle, taking a drink.

...

 **Bennett House - Bonnie's Room**

 **Bonnie's Dream**

Bonnie and Jamie were lying in bed, asleep, still dressed for the dance.

Bonnie woke up, sitting up, seeing something.

Esther was standing in front of he bed. "Your sisters need you to finish what I started, Bonnie."

...

 **Reality**

Bonnie woke up from her dream next to Jamie.

"Bonnie, hey, hey." Jamie told her. "I think you're having a bad dream."

Bonnie laid back down, trying to go back to sleep.

...

 **Old Cemetery - Salvatore Tomb**

Damon was sitting next to Alaric.

Alaric was unconscious, breathing heavily. He stopped breathing.

Damon drank the rest of the whiskey in the bottle, putting it down, looking devastated.

...

 **Outside**

Damon walked outside to tell Isabella.

Isabella stood, looking at Damon, knowing without words, starting to cry.

Bonnie walked closer, barefoot, as if in a daze she couldn't control.

"What are you doing here?" Isabella asked. Bonnie didn't answer, walking toward the tomb. Isabella turned after her. "Hey, Bonnie... What, are you sleepwalking or something? Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned to face Isabella and Damon, raising her hand, closing it into a fist, using magic to cast a pain infliction spell on both of them.

Isabella and Damon held their heads in pain, groaning a scream, falling to their knees.

Damon groaned. "Bonnie!"

Isabella and Damon fell unconscious due to the pain.

...

 **Salvatore Tomb**

Bonnie walked in, holding the indestructible white oak stake. She looked at Alaric, stabbing one of her palms with the stake, drawing blood, putting it to Alaric's mouth, making him drink.

Alaric started to drink from his own accord, waking, revealing vampire teeth. He pulled Bonnie closer, biting her neck, drinking. He pushed her to the floor, standing, holding the stake in his hand, looking around evilly, transformed, no longer the Ric that we knew.


	22. Before Sunset

**Day One**

 **Morning - Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Elizabeth was clearing out Alaric's arsenal in the closet, on the phone.

Emma's voice was on the other line. "So, my surgery's tonight." She was in the Salvatore Boarding House, in her room, packing a bag for the hospital. "I can't eat, drink or do anything."

Elizabeth pulled weapons out of the closet, walking toward the desk where a duffel bag was sitting on the desk. "Oh, fasting, the worst possible part of taking the easy way to saving your life."

Elizabeth dropped the weapons into the duffel bag on the desk.

Emma heard the clattering, frowning in confusion. "Where are you?"

"At the school." Elizabeth answered, walking toward the closet. "Stefan texted me, asked if I could pack up Alaric's things, preferably before the school cleans it out themselves and realizes that the history teacher was a vampire slayer."

"And no one else wanted to do it?" Emma asked.

"Damon and Isabella aren't answering their phones." Kaylin told her. "Stefan and Evelyn are going to check on the other two Gilberts. Listen, Emma, I'll be home soon, okay? I'm gonna need to get this done."

"Okay." Emma told her. Elizabeth grabbed more weapons, turning around, walking toward the desk, putting them in the bag, turning toward the closet. She stopped when she heard a vampire rush past the doorway, turning toward the door, looking out into the hall. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth?"

"I'm gonna call you back." Elizabeth told her, hanging up, putting her phone on the desk.

Elizabeth heard a vampire rush behind her, rushing to turn around, but she didn't see who it was. She looked around the empty classroom. She heard a vampire rushing behind her, rushing to grab a crossbow from the bag on the desk, turning around, shooting.

The arrow shot into the hallway, landing in a locker.

...

 **Hallway**

Elizabeth walked into the hallway, pulling the arrow out of the locker, looking at the arrow head, seeing that it had blood on it, coming to the obvious conclusion that it had shot through the vampire that had been rushing around her. She heard more rushing, turning around, seeing no one. She smirked halfheartedly, looking around. "I don't know who you are, and frankly, I don't care. You should just know who you're dealing with."

Elizabeth turned slowly, looking into Alaric's classroom in front of her. She sensed someone behind her, rushing to turn around, stabbing the arrow into the vampire's neck, completely shocked to see that it was Alaric that she stabbed.

Alaric looked at Elizabeth coldly with hate, grabbing her by the throat tightly. "You should just know who you're dealing with."

Elizabeth punched Alaric in the face, making him let go, breaking the arrow off in his neck, backing away, throwing the broken arrow to the floor.

Alaric pulled the arrow out of his neck, rushing toward Elizabeth, throwing her into his classroom.

...

 **Alaric's Classroom**

Alaric threw Elizabeth into the room, making her fall.

Elizabeth put her hand on the desk to help her stand.

Alaric rushed closer, taking a knife out of a duffel bag, stabbing it through Elizabeth's hand and into the desk to keep her kneeling on the floor, making her groan a scream. "Seem familiar to you?"

Elizabeth looked at Alaric. "So you're a master of torture and mind games now. Congratulations."

"I only learned from the best." Alaric told her.

Elizabeth gave him a cold, sarcastic look, tilting her head, looking at the knife in her hand as it tried to heal excruciatingly. She rushed to try to pull it out with her other hand.

Alaric rushed to snap Elizabeth's neck before she could, letting her fall unconscious, but the knife in her hand kept her from falling to the floor completely.

...

 **Hallway**

Caroline was walking through the hallway, on the phone. "What do you mean, you're ditching my cleanup committee?"

Tyler's voice was on the other line. "Klaus called." He was in the foyer of the Lockwood Mansion, getting ready to leave. "He's leaving town, and wants me to pack up his house."

"Well, since when does sire bond equal mover slave?" Caroline asked.

"Since he realized that he's not gonna use Scott Jackson to find Derek after Sally Davidsons helped him go on the run again, and that he's not gonna turn Rosie." Tyler answered.

Caroline sighed. "He's being petty."

Tyler pulled on his jacket. "And he still thinks I'm sired to him. It's fine. I'll keep up the act, and it will all be over soon. I'm late. I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you, too." Caroline told him. They hung up. Caroline heard a vampire rushing around, looking around, but she didn't see anyone. "Hello?"

Caroline walked along.

...

 **Cafeteria**

Liam walked in, seeing that Rebekah was there for cleanup committee. "Where's Matt?"

"He bailed." Rebekah answered. "Got called into work at the last minute."

"Are you kidding?" Liam complained. "So it's just us and Caroline?"

"Yes." Rebekah answered. "And you're both late. Cleanup committee started at 8:00."

Liam looked at the time on his phone. "It's, like, 8:02."

"Exactly." Rebekah told him. "I managed to turn up on time, and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized."

Rebekah walked past Liam to dump the basket into the trash can.

Liam knew that Rebekah's bitterness was more like sadness, involving more than being possessed by her mother, daggered and being an unattendee to a high school dance. He turned to face Rebekah hesitantly. "I'm sorry about what Emma had to do to your mom." Rebekah turned to face Liam. "I mean, I know you, like, hated her and everything, and what she was gonna do to Matt and Jeremy. Emma was just helping them... But, still. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry about your teacher." Rebekah told him. "He seemed like a nice guy."

Liam nodded. "Yeah. He was."

"And I don't blame Emma for killing my mother, as strange as it sounds." Rebekah told hi,. "She was trying to kill us all. She didn't just save Matt and Jeremy, Liam. She saved us all."

Liam smiled a small smile at the irony, looking down. "That's what Rosie said. That's exactly what Rosie said."

There was a long, awkward hesitation.

"I'm gonna get started on the gym." Rebekah told him. "Find Caroline and tell her to hurry."

Liam nodded, turning to the door she had walked through.

...

 **Hallway**

Liam walked toward Caroline. "Hey."

Caroline looked around. "Shh."

Liam looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Caroline focused her hearing, looking worried. She looked at Liam. "I need you to bust out your distracting skills."

...

 **Hallway**

Rebekah walked out into the hallway.

Alaric walked around the corner.

Rebekah stopped dead in her tracks. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I am." Alaric told her.

Rebekah rushed toward Alaric. Alaric threw her against the locker, raising the indestructible white oak stake to stab her.

Liam stood at the end of the hallway. "Alaric!" Rebekah and Alaric looked toward Liam. Alaric still kept her pinned against the lockers. "I know you want to kill vampires and vampire sympathizers. You tried to kill me. Why didn't you finish it? You could've."

"I didn't expect you to live." Alaric answered. "You're one of the worst, Liam. Your sister's a vampire, most of your friends, and you've never even thought to fight against them, or be afraid, or even hate them. I wanted you to suffer before you died. You would have if it hadn't been for Caroline." He looked at Rebekah. "That's a choice you don't have."

Alaric tried to stake Rebekah.

Caroline rushed closer, pushing Alaric into the locker.

Rebekah took the white oak stake, plunging it into Alaric's heart.

Liam ran closer.

Nothing happened.

Liam stopped behind Rebekah and Caroline in shock.

Rebekah and Caroline backed away to either side of Liam. They looked at each other with disbelief and shock.

Alaric pulled the stake out of his chest.

Rebekah rushed away, leaving.

Caroline took Liam by the hand, rushing away with him.

Alaric rushed after Caroline and Liam, pushing them to the floor, making them slow to human speed as they slid across the floor away from him.

"Liam!" Caroline told him, looking at Alaric from over her shoulder. "Run!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Liam told her.

"Foe once in your life, listen to someone telling you to be safe." Caroline told him desperately. Alaric rushed toward Caroline. Caroline rushed toward Liam, pushing him toward the door. "Go! Liam!"

Caroline took Liam by the hand, putting the keys to her car in Liam's palm.

Liam slowly started to back away.

Alaric stood behind Caroline, putting his hands on either side of her head, snapping her neck, letting her fall.

Liam was terrified, running out, leaving.

...

 **Outside**

Liam ran down the way toward the car, fumbling with the keys to get the car unlocked. He could barely move his fingers. He was completely freaking out, dropping them. He was shaking, kneeling down to grab the keys, hurriedly standing. He froze when she saw Alaric in the reflection on the window. Alaric held his head, pushing it against the window hard enough to break the window and make him fall unconscious.

 **(Song:) Reno - The Gods of Macho**

Alaric's skin was starting to burn in the sunlight because he didn't have a daylight amulet. He dragged the unconscious Liam back toward the school as his skin continued to burn and smoke.

Rebekah watched them from the distance.

...

 **Gilbert House - Guest Room**

This was the room that used to belong to Alaric, used to belong to Jenna, and used to belong to Miranda and Grayson.

Elena draped a white sheet over an arm chair.

Jeremy poured a can of paint into a container.

They both started to paint.

Jeremy had the big, rolling brush.

Elena had a small paint brush.

They were painting the walls a deep green.

The window frames white.

Stefan and Evelyn stood in the door frame.

"Going darker, huh?" Evelyn asked.

Elena looked around. "It's the only color we had."

"That's what happens when you decide to paint your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night." Evelyn told them.

 **(Song Ends)**

"I don't suppose anyone tried to talk you guys out of doing this so soon." Stefan told them.

"We have to keep moving." Elena told them. "Otherwise we'll start thinking and we don't want to think."

"Want a hand?" Stefan asked.

Evelyn looked between Elena and Stefan. "So, are you two, like, back together or something?"

"What?" Elena asked. "No, Evelyn, we're just..."

"We-we were just checking up on you guys." Stefan told them. "Seeing how you were doing... after everything."

"We're fine." Jeremy told him. "But, if you are trying to be a good guy again, why don't you do the right thing and give us a day. Just one day without any vampires other than the one that lives here in it."

Jeremy walked out, leaving.

Elena put the paint brush down, walking at Stefan and Evelyn. "He didn't mean that."

Evelyn sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, he did."

Evelyn heard the door open from downstairs. "That should be Isabella."

...

 **Foyer**

Damon, Isabella and Bonnie were still in their '20s costumes. Damon and Isabella held Bonnie standing. Bonnie had a bite mark on her neck, bleeding.

Evelyn walked closer.

Isabella looked at them. "We have a problem."

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Painting Room**

Klaus was packing his pictures away.

Morgana was having a drink.

Rebekah was explaining to them about what had happened at the school, except for the fact that Elizabeth, Caroline and Liam were hostages. "Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me."

"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead." Morgana told her.

"Well, he's not, and he's a vampire, thanks to Mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him." Rebekah told her. "He's stronger, Gana. Too strong."

Klaus packed his belongings. "Where is he now?"

"Stuck at the school without a daylight ring." Rebekah answered. "But as soon as night falls, he'll come after us. We need to leave now."

"Fine." Klaus told them. "I'll collect Elisaveta and Elena and we'll be on our way."

"Forget Elisaveta and Elena." Rebekah told him. "The last thing any of them would do is The love of your life die, and you don't need anymore stupid hybrids."

Klaus turned to face them. "What I need is reassurance that I won't worry from what happens to Elisaveta, and protection from Esther's continued assaults against us."

"We'll protect each other." Rebekah told him. "Like we always have." She walked closer. "Always and forever, Nik."

"I'm not leaving without them." Klaus told them, walking past them.

Rebekah and Morgana turned after him.

"I'm leaving now." Rebekah told him. "You can either walk out that door with me, or you can stay here and die." Klaus looked at them, the decision clear on his face. "Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you. See if I care." Rebekah looked at Morgana. "I'm leaving, but if you want to stay here and make sure our brother doesn't die, go for it. I'm going to go check on our other brothers." She gave Klaus a look. "Clearly, they don't know how to survive without us."

Morgana nodded. "Go. Make sure Elijah and Kol are safe. I'll take care of Nik."

Rebekah nodded.

Tyler walked in.

Rebekah pushed past him. "Move it, sireboy."

Rebekah walked out, leaving.

Tyler looked at Klaus and Morgana. "What's her deal?"

Klaus and Morgana didn't answer, merely looking at Tyler.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Bonnie, Isabella and Evelyn were sitting at the table.

Emma, Damon and Stefan stood around them.

Emma walked toward the table, handing a towel to Bonnie.

Bonnie put the towel to her neck.

Evelyn looked at Damon and Isabella. "What do you mean, he turned? I thought you two were standing guard."

"Don't look at me." Isabella told him. "Witchy migraines hurt like a bitch."

Damon nodded. "Blame Bonnie, the blood bank. She fed him."

Damon walked away.

"I had no idea what was happening." Bonnie told them. "The witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he'd turn."

"So, where's the stake now?" Emma asked.

"Oh, you mean the white oak one?" Damon asked. "The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of the vampires." He leaned closer to Bonnie. "We don't know."

"If you are so upset with me, why did you feed me your blood to save my life?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I do stupid things, Bonnie." Damon told her. "I do things like let my friend die with dignity when I should've just killed him."

Stefan raised his eyebrows.

Emma put a hand to her head, sighing.

"How do the kill him now?" Stefan asked.

"I called Sally." Bonnie told them. Isabella looked up. "She should be here soon. She's been trying to figure that out. A witch can't truly make an immortal creature. There's always a way to undo a spell."

"So, what's the witchy work around?" Isabella asked.

"That's the problem." Bonnie told them. "I don't know. But Sally might."

Isabella sighed. "So all we have to do is wait for her to get here. Great."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Elizabeth woke. She was sitting in a desk, having a vervain cloth covering her mouth, making her breathe it in. Her skin around her mouth and lips was searing at the vervain. Two pencils were stabbed through either of her hands into the desk, keeping her there. She looked around.

Caroline was sitting in a desk next to Elizabeth, bound and gagged the same way as Elizabeth.

Liam was sitting on the other side of Caroline. His head was bleeding from when Alaric had smashed his head against the car window. He looked fearful, like he wanted to help Elizabeth and Caroline, but he knew that he couldn't do anything.

Elizabeth looked toward where Alaric was sitting at his desk.

Alaric smirked, making a call.

Elena was in the guest bedroom at the Gilbert House, seeing that Alaric was calling, answering. "Whoever this is, it's not funny."

"Well, who else would it be?" Alaric asked.

Elena was in shock from hearing his voice. "Ric?"

Alaric stood, turning toward the window to look outside.

Elizabeth took advantage of the distraction, looking at the pencils in her hands, pulling her hands upward to get them free, fighting through the pain.

Alaric spoke to Elena over the phone. "Listen closely. I'm at the school. I have Elizabeth, Liam and Caroline. And if you want to keep them alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill them."

Alaric hung up.

Caroline watched Elizabeth hopefully.

Liam leaned forward, looking to see if Alaric was watching.

Elizabeth nearly had her hands free, curling her fingers into fists around the pencils to push her hands toward the top, right past the silver parts underneath the erasers.

Blood was trailing down the pencils to the desk.

Alaric turned around.

Elizabeth got her hands above the erasers, free. She rushed to stand, pulling the cloth from her mouth, looking at Caroline, trying to help her.

Liam started to pull the pencil out of Caroline's hand.

Alaric rushed toward Elizabeth, reaching into the duffel bag as he rushed past, pushing Elizabeth back down, stabbing the two knives in his hands through Elizabeth's, all the way to the hilts, through the desk, the hilt breaking the bones in her hands, the skin searing painfully as blood pooled around her hands on the desk, making her scream.

Caroline flinched, closing her eyes.

Liam had tears in his eyes, breathing shakily, looking away.

Elizabeth looked at Alaric incredulously. "Since when do you lace the blades of knives with vervain?"

"Since now." Alaric answered, pulling the cloth over Elizabeth's mouth.

Caroline cried.

Steam-like smoke was still floating away from Elizabeth's sizzling skin of her hands from the knives.

Alaric pushed Liam into his desk.

Liam looked at Elizabeth and Caroline hopelessly.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Jeremy walked downstairs toward Isabella. "Hey, Isabella."

Isabella walked closer. "Jer." The doorbell rang. Isabella walked toward the door, opening it to see Klaus standing outside. "What the hell do you want?"

"Now, is that a way to treat a guest or your sire?" Klaus asked.

Evelyn walked toward them. "What do you want, Klaus?"

"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show me some manners and invite me inside." Klaus told them.

Evelyn stood in front of them.

Stefan and Damon walked closer.

Stefan looked at Jeremy and Isabella. "Why don't you guys go up to Jeremy's room?"

"Now." Damon told them.

Jeremy and Isabella sighed, walking upstairs.

Morgana walked up to the door. "Hmm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the three of you."

"Yeah, about that." Evelyn told them. "Something happened."

"Oh, we know all about our mother's invulnerable little creation." Morgana told them. "That's why we're here."

"We're leaving town." Klaus told them. "Just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, Doppelganger twin, Elisaveta."

Damon started to close the door. "Can't help you there."

Damon clapped Stefan and Evelyn on the shoulders, pulling them away, closing the door.

Stefan, Damon and Evelyn exchanged a look.

Damon walked into a side room.

Evelyn walked into the kitchen.

Stefan walked toward the bottom of the stairs. "Elizabeth? Elena?"

...

 **Outside**

Klaus was pacing in frustration.

Morgana was watching from the yard in amusement. "Well, can't say that I didn't tell you so."

"Shut up, Morgana, and help me." Klaus told her.

"I told Rebekah that I would help you fight Alaric." Morgana told him. "I said no such thing of helping you get your hands on Elisaveta and Elena."

Morgana found a newspaper on the ground, kneeling down to pick it up.

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

Bonnie had gotten dressed in normal clothes instead of her decade dance costumes from the night before.

Stefan walked in, looking at Isabella. "Where is Elena?"

Isabella and Bonnie looked at him in confusion.

...

 **Guest Bedroom**

Isabella walked in.

Jeremy was painting.

"Where's Elena?" Isabella asked.

"We don't know." Jeremy told her. "She was just here a few minutes ago."

Isabella walked out, leaving.

Jeremy realized something must have been wrong, standing, following Isabella.

...

 **Family Room**

Stefan and Isabella walked in to join Damon and Evelyn.

Evelyn shook his head. "She's not here."

"What do you mean, she's not here?" Damon asked. "Where did she go?"

Emma, Jeremy and Bonnie walked in.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

Evelyn walked over to the window, looking outside. "Klaus and Morgana want in. We have to keep them out."

...

 **Outside**

Morgana was pacing, reading the newspaper, throwing it toward the window.

...

 **Inside - Family Room**

Evelyn grabbing Jeremy, falling to the floor. "Duck!"

Damon grabbed Isabella, falling to the floor.

Stefan grabbed Emma and Bonnie, falling to the floor.

The window and the wood was shattered, scattering all over the place.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Elizabeth and Caroline were sitting in their desks, having a vervain cloth covering their mouths, making them breathe it in. Their skin around their mouths and lips were searing at the vervain. Two knives were stabbed through either of Elizabeth hands into the desk, keeping her there. Two pencils were stabbed through either of Caroline's hands into the desk, keeping her there.

Liam was sitting next to them.

Alaric was sitting at his desk.

Liam looked at Elizabeth and Caroline, standing to try to help them.

Alaric rushed in front of Liam, pushing him down into the desk. "Liam. Sit. Have a little patience." He looked toward the door. "Right on time."

Caroline cried.

Elena walked in. "Oh, my God. Let them go, Alaric!"

Alaric pointed at Elizabeth and Caroline, looking from Liam to Elena. "Free them yourselves."

Elena looked at him.

Liam cautiously stood, stroking Caroline's arm soothingly, slowly taking out one of the pencils.

Elena walked closer to them, kneeling in front of Elizabeth, next to Liam, slowly pulling out one of the knives.

Alaric rushed closer, using both hands to slam them back down.

Elizabeth and Caroline screamed.

Liam looked at Alaric.

Elena stood. "You said that you would let them go."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena?" Alaric asked. "Stop trusting vampires!"

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

Klaus and Morgana were outside.

Morgana was pacing, looking around in boredom.

Klaus called to the others inside the house. "I think you're probably going to want to let me in."

Morgana looked around.

Klaus walked across the street toward a neighbor's picket fence was, leaning against it, smirking.

Morgana found a soccer ball, tilting her head.

...

 **Inside - Kitchen**

Stefan, Emma, Damon, Isabella, Evelyn, Bonnie and Jeremy were in the kitchen.

Stefan was looking out of the back window. "Elena's car's gone."

"Where the hell is she?" Isabella asked.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie asked.

 **(Song:) Tied Up - Middle Class Rut**

Morgana kicked the soccer ball through the front door, making it fly down the hallway into the kitchen, making it bounce on the table and knock everything over.

The soccer ball hit the wall next to Emma, falling to the floor.

Emma looked toward the door.

Klaus walked up to the door fiercely with a white picket fence post in each hand.

Emma used her strength, kicking the soccer ball up, bouncing it on her knee, headbutting it down the hallway toward Morgana.

Morgana ducked before the soccer ball could hit her, making it fly past her.

Damon looked at Emma in surprise. "Didn't know you played."

Emma tilted her head, still looking toward the door. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Klaus took one white picket fence post, throwing it toward Evelyn.

Evelyn dodged it, making it impale the wall behind him.

Isabella, Jeremy and Bonnie watched in shock.

Stefan and Evelyn made Emma, Jeremy and Bonnie hide behind the counter for their safety.

"Get down!" Evelyn told them.

Evelyn looked at Klaus. "Missed me!"

Evelyn took the picket post from the wall, breaking it off, throwing it toward Klaus.

Klaus ducked, making it fly past him, breaking the one in his hands into two, throwing it at them.

Damon ducked. "Missed us again!"

Isabella ducked. "Do you have a death wish right now?" Evelyn took the post, throwing it toward Klaus. Isabella's phone rang. She pulled it out, seeing Alaric was calling, answering. "Alaric."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Morgana stood on the porch.

Klaus walked closer with a flaming newspaper and a tank of gasoline.

Evelyn stood inside. "Put it out."

"Come outside and make me." Klaus told him.

Evelyn tilted her head, walking outside.

Emma followed him outside. "Elena is not here. Alaric has her, Liam, Elizabeth and Caroline. He's going to kill them all unless we turn ourselves over to him."

Klaus threw down the propane and blew the flaming newspaper out.

"Now, I know you're not asking us to walk into a certain death." Morgana told them.

"Hmm, I really wish we could." Emma told them.

"Unfortunately, Alaric kills you, there is a one in four chance the rest of us die too." Evelyn told them.

Stefan and Damon stepped outside.

Damon had a picket fence post over his shoulder. "I'll take those odds."

"And a 100% Elizabeth and Tyler die." Stefan told him.

"I'm good with one of those too." Damon told them. Isabella stepped outside. "Not so much the other."

Emma looked at Klaus and Morgana. "Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?"

...

 **Later**

Isabella, Evelyn, Emma, Stefan, Damon, Klaus and Morgana were brainstorming.

Isabella and Emma stood by the door.

Stefan, Damon and Evelyn stood by the porch beams.

Klaus and Morgana stood on the stairs.

Morgana turned to face them. "Okay, how about Damon and Evelyn sneak in and distract Alaric while Klaus, Isabella and Stefan grab the girls and guy and carry them to safety?"

"Well, that's a great idea." Evelyn told her sarcastically. "What's to stop us from getting killed instantly?"

"Nothing." Morgana answered.

Damon looked at Klaus. "Elizabeth's in there. Don't you have a thing for my best friend? Aren't you still in love with her? Or did she just finally come to her senses after you hurt her so many times to finally just reject you?"

Klaus glared at him.

"This isn't really, uh, helping too much." Stefan told them.

Bonnie stepped out onto the porch. "Sally just called. She said that she's been looking for my mom after she got Derek to safety." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Abby used the desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If Sally can get it, we might be able to use it on Alaric."

"'If' and 'might'." Klaus repeated. "Your words inspire such confidence."

"She'll get it." Bonnie told them. "But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down." She looked at Klaus coldly, emphasizing every word. "Including yours."

Klaus sighed, turning around. "Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then..." He turned to face them. "Elena will be dead, Morgana, Elisaveta and I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves."

Emma shook her head. "Elizabeth's not going anywhere with you."

Klaus smirked. "What makes you think you have a choice, love?"

Emma gave him a look, looking away.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Elizabeth and Caroline were sitting in their desks. Their skin around their mouths and lips were burned from the vervain. Two knives were stabbed through either of Elizabeth's hands into the desk, keeping her there. Two pencils were stabbed through either of Caroline's hands into the desk, keeping her there.

Alaric dipped Elizabeth's cloth into a vial of vervain, wrapping it around her mouth, tying it, making her breathe it in and making it burn her. He dipped Caroline's cloth into a vial of vervain.

"No, no more, please, no more." Caroline begged.

Liam stood. "Alaric, stop."

Alaric pushed Liam into his seat. "Sit down! These keep the vervain in their systems. It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath."

Alaric wrapped the cloth around Caroline's mouth, tying it, making her breathe it in and making it burn her.

Caroline cried and screamed in pain.

Elizabeth was fighting the pain.

Liam put his hand on Caroline's arm, wishing so much that he could help her and stop the pain, but he couldn't do anything.

Elena looked at Elizabeth worriedly, turning to Alaric. "Why are you doing this?"

"To make it easier on you when you put them out of their misery." Alaric answered, picking up the white oak stake, holding it toward her.

"What?" Liam asked incredulously. "No!"

Alaric looked at Elena. "Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire?" He held out the white oak stake toward Elena. "Well, here's two vampires, Elena. One of them turned your best friend's mother into a vampire. Kill her."

"This isn't what I want." Elena told him.

"Of course is it." Alaric told her. "All those hours you spent training, getting stronger. You could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart."

Alaric held the stake toward Elena persistently.

...

 **Unknown House - Outside - Sally's Car**

Sally was sitting in her car outside the house, on the phone. "Yeah, I just got here."

Bonnie's voice was on the other line. "You think you can convince Abby to give you the spell?"

"I'll have a better time convincing her to tell me here than I will trying to convince her to come back." Sally told her. "Don't worry, Bonnie. I got this."

Bonnie was in the Gilbert House, pacing. "Yeah, that's right. She does have a stellar track record in the dependability department."

"It's okay." Sally told her. "I don't need her to be dependable. I just need her help. I'll be there soon."

Sally hung up, getting out of the car.

...

 **Outside**

Sally walked toward the house, knocking.

Abby opened the door, surprised to see her. "Sally. How... It's probably a stupid question to ask you how you found me."

"Yeah." Sally agreed. "Only took one blood-related locator spell."

Abby shook her head in regret. "I'm sorry I left. I just... needed some time to figure this out for myself."

"I don't need an explanation." Sally told her. "I need your help."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Stefan, Evelyn, Klaus and Morgana got out of Morgana's car.

Evelyn looked at the text on her phone. "Bonnie says that Sally found Abby."

"Good." Morgana told them. "Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all."

Klaus gave Evelyn a significant look. "You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elisaveta and Elena."

Evelyn opened her mouth to retort.

Stefan cut Emma off. "I'll go with you."

"Really?" Klaus asked. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch." Stefan told him. "I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure they're safe."

"And that is what makes you either of their better options." Klaus told them.

Stefan looked at Klaus. "You know, all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother and Elizabeth and even Emma to hate each other... It's actually had the opposite effect."

Klaus laughed. "Has it? Has it really? Well, then, perhaps I should let them decide which Salvatore joins us, being as all of you are so close."

"Ah, go for it." Evelyn told him. "Elena and I, and Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth, Emma and Isabella have been through a hell of a lot worse than you."

Emma walked away.

Klaus was surprised by this remark.

Stefan raised his eyebrows, walking away.

Morgana smirked in amusement, looking at Klaus.

...

 **Abby's House - Living Room**

Sally and Abby were talking.

Sally sighed. "I came here because I need help with a spell." She walked closer. "Esther created a vampire that can't be killed. I want to desiccate him like you did to Mikael."

"Sally, it's too dangerous." Abby told her. "Your magic comes from the earth. It's pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation. Places you can't handle."

"You turned your back on your family for 16 years." Sally told her. "You have no idea what Bonnie and I can handle."

Abby sighed. "The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart. The blood will stop flowing and his body will desiccate."

"That's exactly what we want to do." Sally told her.

"To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance among the living." Abby told her. "Can you handle that?"

Sally looked at her in stock. "Are you saying that we have to stop a human heart?"

Abby nodded.

Sally took a deep breath, overwhelmed.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma was packing for the surgery that night.

Damon stood nearby. "You, my little stubborn as hell, human, sick ex girlfriend Emma, will stay here until it's all said and done and over."

Emma turned to face him. "What? No. No way. Elizabeth's in there, Damon."

"Yes, 'cause if you get hurt, you could very well die." Damon told her. "You don't want that now, do you? Elizabeth will be fine."

Emma sighed in annoyance and defeat, looking away. "Fine. I have to have my surgery tonight anyway."

"That's tonight?" Damon asked.

"No, it's year from tonight." Emma told him sarcastically. Damon gave Emma a sarcastic look. "But you, Elizabeth, Isabella, Evelyn and Stefan have got to keep yourselves from dying."

"As long as no one makes an accidental slip and make you bleed out on the table." Damon replied. "If Alaric manages to fight us all of and he goes after you in the hospital to get to us, we have a plan for that."

Emma nodded once. "I'm sure you do."

"Okay, then, Em, see you when the sun comes up." Damon told her.

Emma smirked, shaking her head, rolling her eyes.

Damon walked out, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Cristian, Evelyn and Jeremy were sitting at a bench.

Damon and Bonnie were standing nearby.

Sally walked closer.

Bonnie showed Sally her phone. "I just got this. It connects me to Rosie, Caroline, Elena and Liam through our phones." She showed them that Rosie was at home and that the other three were inside. "They're in Alaric's classroom." She looked at Damon and Isabella. "You should go in from the south entrance."

"Hmm, digital locator spell." Damon told them. "Why the hell do we need the two of you, then?"

Bonnie and Sally gave Damon an annoyed look.

Isabella held out her hand, looking at Jeremy. "Hand it over."

"I'm not giving you my ring." Jeremy told him. "Let me do this."

"By my math, you've already bit it once, possibly twice, wearing that thing." Damon told him.

"Then your math sucks." Evelyn told him.

Damon shrugged, looking at Jeremy. "If for some reason Bonnie and Sally can't restart your heart and you do indeed die... Then before you know it, we have another psycho alter-ego case on our hands. Which is bad, so give me the ring."

"This is my ring." Jeremy told them. He looked at Evelyn. "Elena's my sister. No one's gonna fight harder for her than me."

"Jeremy..." Bonnie trailed off.

"Liam's is in there, too." Jeremy told her. "I have to do something."

"Fine." Evelyn told him. "Be stubborn." He turned to Bonnie and Sally. "Try not to kill him, will you?"

"And I can't go in, why?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not letting Alaric kill you." Evelyn told her. "You stay with Bonnie, Sally and Jeremy, make sure nothing interrupts the spell."

Isabella sighed. "Okay."

Stefan, Morgana and Klaus walked closer.

"Look at this one big happy family." Morgana told them.

Sally turned toward Damon, handing him a large vial. "Drink this. It's Bonnie's and my blood. It bridges us all together so when we stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's." Damon took the vial, taking a sip of it. "You'll have to make a physical connection to his bloodstream. A vein, artery, something connected to his heart."

Damon handed the vial to Evelyn.

"If one of us gets a clean shot, take it." Evelyn told them. "The other four hold him down."

Evelyn took a sip of Sally and Bonnie's blood, handed the vial to Stefan.

Stefan took a sip of Sally and Bonnie's blood.

Morgana tried to take it.

"You're not going in." Stefan told her, handing the vial of Sally and Bonnie's blood to Klaus.

"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we?" Klaus asked. "I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives, and Scott and Tyler's lives, Elisaveta and Evelyn's lives, Caroline's life, the lives of the Salvatores, and, of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong."

"Or you're just lying to save your ass." Evelyn told him.

"I'm not lying." Klaus told them. "But go ahead, call my bluff. Let the teacher kill me, you'll all be dead soon thereafter."

Klaus drank the rest of Sally and Bonnie's blood, looking at Morgana significantly, purposely leaving none left for her.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Stefan asked.

Klaus, Stefan, Evelyn and Damon walked away.

Morgana watched them go, waiting until she was positive they weren't listening, turning to Bonnie and Sally. "I have to get in there, Bonnie. Elena, and Caroline, Liam and Elisaveta."

Bonnie nodded, holding her wrist toward Morgana. "Drink."

Morgana slowly, hesitantly took Bonnie's wrist, transforming, biting her wrist, drinking. She took Sally's wrist, biting, drinking.

Isabella took a step toward her. "Morgana, that's enough."

Morgana continued to drink for a moment, pulling away, breathing deeply, turning toward the school, rushing away.

...

 **Inside - Alaric's Classroom**

Elizabeth and Caroline were sitting in their desks, having a vervain cloth covering their mouths, making them breathe it in. Their skin around their mouths and lips were searing at the vervain. Two knives were stabbed through either of Elizabeth's hands into the desk, keeping her there. Two pencils were stabbed through either of Caroline's hands into the desk, keeping her there.

Elena and Liam sat on either side of Elizabeth and Caroline.

Alaric paced in front of them.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"Because you need me." Alaric told her. "Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore."

"Look at you." Liam told him. "How is this right?"

Alaric pointed at Elizabeth and Caroline with the white oak stake. "They're murderers. Liam, you were there when Caroline told me she killed someone and liked it. Elizabeth has been steps away from being a killer every single day. She's a torturer. A monster. Now how is that right? Listen, Elena, your parents led the Council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all."

"You don't know anything about them." Elena told him.

"Why, am I wrong?" Alaric asked. "Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?" He knelt in front of Elena. "If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill them." He held the stake toward her. "Or I'll do it for you, and I'll make it hurt." Elena did nothing. "Get up!" Alaric grabbed Elena by the arm, pulling her out of her seat, pushing her in front of Elizabeth, forcing the stake in her hand. "There." Alaric let her go, backing away. Elena stood there, looking at Elizabeth, with the stake in her hand. She turned around, trying to stake Alaric. Alaric caught her wrist. Elena dropped the broken arrow from the earlier fight with Alaric and Elizabeth into her hand. Alaric looked at Elena in disgusted disappointment. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"You did." Elena told him, stabbing Alaric in the neck with the broken arrow, making him let go of her other arm.

Liam grabbed the beaker of vervain, breaking it over Alaric's head, making him scream and burn.

Elena turned toward Elizabeth, pulling the knives out of her hands quickly, pulling the cloth off of her mouth.

Liam immediately turned to Caroline, pulling the pencils out of her hands.

Caroline rushed to stand, grabbing Liam, rushing them out of the room, out of the school, into safety.

Elena urged Elizabeth to go. "Get help!"

Elizabeth rushed out of the room, thinking Elena was right behind her.

Elena ran toward the door.

Alaric stopped Elena at the door. "Not so fast."

...

 **Hallway**

Elizabeth stopped in the hallway when she realized that Elena was still with Alaric, rushing toward the classroom to help her.

Klaus appeared behind Elizabeth , wrapping his arms around her to stop her, holding one hand over her mouth to keep her from making a sound. "Shh. It's okay, it's okay. It's me." Elizabeth started to relax in relief. Klaus took his hand away from her mouth. "It's okay, you're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight home. You stay inside. Do you understand?" Elizabeth didn't answer. Klaus turned Elizabeth to face him. "Do you understand me?"

Elizabeth slowly shook her head. "Stefan and Damon-"

"They're here." Klaus told her. "Now go." Elizabeth didn't answer. Klaus gave her a look. "Elisaveta."

Elizabeth sighed, nodding. "Thank you."

Klaus and Elizabeth didn't move for a moment, looking at each other.

Klaus rushed down the hallway.

Elizabeth focused her hearing, hearing the voices of Stefan, Damon and Evelyn, knowing that she didn't want to leave them there to die, turning to rush in their direction.

Klaus stopped, giving Elizabeth a stern look, unwilling to let her near any fight until she was healed. "Elisaveta."

Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes, rushing out of the school, leaving.

Klaus managed a smirk, rushing away.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Alaric pushed Elena into a locker, grabbing her by the throat, holding her up against the locker behind her. "I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, Liam Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Elena. You don't deserve to live."

"So, then why am I alive?" Elena asked. "There's obviously no humanity left in you, so, what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead, then kill me." Alaric started to transform. "Do it! Kill me!"

Alaric returned to normal, releasing Elena from his grasp.

Stefan and Damon rushed toward Alaric, grabbing him by his arms.

Evelyn rushed behind Alaric, wrapping an arm around his neck to keep him still. "Do it now!"

Alaric pushed them off of him, breaking Stefan's neck, letting him fall. Evelyn rushed toward him. Alaric pushed Evelyn back. Damon rushed toward him. Alaric snapped Damon's neck, letting him fall.

Evelyn grabbed Alaric by the arms.

Klaus rushed closer, placing his hand in Alaric's chest.

...

 **Woods**

Jeremy was laying on the ground in the woods behind the school. Isabella was kneeling behind his head.

Bonnie and Sally were kneeling on either side of Jeremy, facing each other.

"They made contact." Bonnie told them. "It's happening."

Bonnie and Sally put their hands on Jeremy's chest, beginning to chant the spell. "Ocoros mecante, aleora subsitos. Ocoros mecante, aleora subsitos. Olo santire, dis et brav. Ocoros mecante, aleora subsitos."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Evelyn was still restraining Alaric.

Klaus still had his hand in Alaric's chest.

Alaric managed to pull Klaus' hand out of his chest, breaking free from Evelyn's ' hold, turning around, throwing Klaus to the floor.

Klaus looked up.

...

 **Woods**

Jeremy was laying on the ground in the woods behind the school. Isabella was kneeling behind his head.

Bonnie and Sally were kneeling on either side of Jeremy, facing each other. They stopped the spell.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"Something happened." Sally answered. "The connection broke."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Evelyn rushed toward Alaric. Alaric raised the stake toward her heart. Evelyn held his wrists away at arms' length, barely able to keep Alaric from staking her, groaning in exertion, punching him in the face, pushing the stake out of his grip.

The indestructible white oak stake fell to the floor, sliding away from them.

Morgana rushed toward Elena, grabbing her, trying to get her away, taking advantage of the distraction.

Alaric saw Morgana, pushing Evelyn away into the lockers, making him fall to the floor. He rushed toward a broom stick, breaking it in half, rushing toward Morgana, pushing her against the lockers behind her, staking her in the heart with the makeshift stake.

Morgana gasped in pain and shock, looking at Alaric in disbelief.

Elena was in denial, crying. "No!"

Evelyn was horrified. "No!"

Morgana started to desiccate, unable to speak.

Alaric pulled the makeshift stake out of Morgana's chest, turning away from her.

Elena cried, catching Morgana as she fell, sinking to her knees, holding her, crying, sobbing. "No, no, no. Morgana. No. Oh, my God. Morgana!" Morgana was still desiccating in Elena's arms, closing her eyes. "No! Morgana!"

Alaric turned toward Klaus. "Next."

Elena looked into Morgana's jacket pocket, pulling out a pocket knife, looking thoughtful yet despaired.

Klaus looked at the white oak stake across the room, rushing toward it.

Alaric rushed toward Klaus, pushing him to the floor, taking the stake, trying to stake him. Klaus held it away at arms' length. Alaric pushed it toward him. Klaus pushed it away.

"Stop!" Elena told him, her voice thick. Alaric looked toward her. Elena was standing, tears streaming down her face, a knife held to her throat. "Let him go or I'll kill myself."

"Put it down, Elena." Alaric told him.

"Why?" Elena asked. "Because you still need me alive. There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it. It has to be."

"You're wrong." Alaric told her.

"Am I?" Elena asked.

"You won't do it." Alaric told her.

"My friend just died in my arms." Elena told him. "I would do anything."

Alaric didn't answer.

Elena started to cut her throat open.

"Stop!" Alaric told her. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Klaus threw Alaric off of him, rushing toward Elena and Morgana, taking them away.

Evelyn stood, looking around, realizing they were gone.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

Elena was tied to a chair, waking up. She felt a prick in her arm, gasping. She looked up to see a nurse inserting a needle into her arm.

"Be careful." The nurse told her. "Moving only makes it hurt more."

Elena's blood started to run through a tube out of her body.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Draining you of all your blood." Klaus answered.

Elena looked up, realizing that Morgana and Klaus were standing nearby. She saw that. She looked at Morgana in shock. "How? I watched you..."

"Your guardian didn't stake Morgana with the white oak stake, Elena," Klaus told her. "Like me, that's the only way she can die."

"Yes, Elena." Morgana answered. "I'm still alive."

The blood bag began to fill up.

Tyler walked with a box, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw them. "Elena?"

"Tyler, help me." Elena told him.

"He can't." Klaus told her. Tyler stopped. "He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters' worth, please, Tyler."

"Tyler, please." Elena told him. "Get Stefan, please."

Klaus walked closer. "No, Tyler, get the bags." Tyler stood there for a moment, rushing toward Elena. Klaus intercepted him. "Forget the girl and get the bags. Now."

Tyler looked at Elena worriedly, walking out, leaving.

Klaus walked around Elena's chair, grasping the back of the chair.

"So, that's it?" Elena asked. "You're just gonna bleed me dry."

Klaus nodded. "Yes, but don't worry. It'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep."

Elena looked horrified, struggling in her chair.

Morgana watched, unimpressed, crossing her arms over her chest.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Damon and Stefan were still unconscious on the floor.

Evelyn stood next to them, kicking them to get them to wake up.

Damon groaned. "Why am I still alive?"

"Get up." Evelyn told them. Stefan woke, groaning. "Alaric killed Morgana."

Stefan inhaled in shock, denial and pain.

Damon and Stefan stood.

"What do you mean, she's dead?" Damon asked dangerously.

Alaric stood next to the lockers. "I broke a broom, and drove it through her heart. Klaus whipped them out of the school. So, that means we have about an hour to see if Klaus was lying about being the sire to your bloodline, but it definitely means that Tyler and Elizabeth will die."

Evelyn looked at him angrily.

Damon looked sick and angry, rushing toward Alaric.

Evelyn grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "There's more."

Stefan looked up sadly. "Of course there is."

"Klaus took her body and Elena." Evelyn told them. "They're gonna kill Elena."

Damon turned toward Evelyn. "What?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked. "Klaus needs Elena's blood to make hybrids, she's the last person that he'd kill."

"The witch bound my life to Elena's." Alaric told them. "If she dies, I die. Klaus figured that out, and now they've taken her. Now, I'm trapped here until the sun goes down, so you three better get doing what you do best. Saving a Gilbert's life."

Alaric pushed past them, walking away.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

Elena was still tied to her chair. Blood was still leaking from her body into a blood bag.

Morgana and Klaus were standing nearby.

Morgana looked at Klaus. "What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create your army."

Klaus took one of the blood bags from the nurse. "These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids." He looked at Morgana. "I have my family."

Morgana looked at Elena, smirking, walking closer. "Speaking of family..." She looked at Elena. "You and Stefan blame Klaus for trying to tear your two families apart, but I think we all know who really came between the Salvatores. You. That's why you won't choose. You know once you pick a brother, you'll destroy their bond. Consider this doing you a favor." She looked Elena. "Once you're dead..."

Elena glared at her. "Rot in hell."

Morgana smirked. "You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun."

Morgana and Klaus walked out, leaving.

Elena looked worried.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Elena was still tied to her chair.

Elena was starting to fade away.

Tyler quietly walked in, untying the ropes on Elena with vampire speed.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Shh." Tyler told her, untying Elena still.

Elena looked behind him. "Tyler."

Tyler turned around, standing.

Klaus was standing in the doorway. "So much for that sire bond."

"I'm not your little bitch anymore." Tyler told him bluntly.

Klaus smiled, walking toward him. "How did you break the sire bond?"

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love." Tyler answered. "And my family."

"That's impossible." Klaus told him.

"Is it?" Tyler asked, walking closer. "Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?"

"You know, you should be thanking me." Klaus told him. "I gave you a gift. I took away your misery. It's a shame Rosie keeps hiding. I would have given her the same."

"You didn't give a crap about me." Tyler told him. "You just didn't want to be alone. And I'll be damned if I let you anywhere near my cousin." He turned around, walking toward Elena, starting to untie her. "Come on."

Klaus rushed toward them, pushing Elena down.

Elena hit her head on the table behind her forcefully.

Klaus grabbed Tyler by the throat, pushing him against a wall. "Goodbye, Tyler."

Klaus attempted to grab Tyler's heart out of his chest. Tyler twisted his arm, breaking it. Stefan, Damon and Evelyn rushed into the room. Tyler turned Klaus forward, holding him from behind. Damon and Evelyn held either of Klaus' arms. Stefan pushed his hand into Klaus' chest, gripping his heart.

...

 **Woods**

Jeremy was laying on the ground in the woods. Isabella was kneeling behind his head.

Bonnie and Sally were kneeling on either side of Jeremy, facing each other, holding their hands over his chest, chanting. "Ocoros mecante, aleora subsitos. Ocoros mecante, aleora subsitos." Wind started to blow around them, blowing through the girls' hair. "Olo santire, dis et brav. Ocoros mecante, aleora subsitos."

Isabella looked around as the wind blew through her hair, swirling leaves around her, tears in her eyes. She could hear Jeremy's heart slow to a stop. She had to remind herself that Bonnie and Sally could bring him back.

Black veins appeared in Bonnie and Sally's clasped hands. The veins started to creep up their hands, up their arms, up their chests, up their necks, up their faces. They looked as if the dark magic was making them want more, tempting them.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

Tyler, Damon and Evelyn were still restraining Klaus. Stefan still had his hand in his chest.

Klaus began to desiccate, looking at Stefan in pain. He turned his head to look at Damon. He turned his head to look at Evelyn.

Damon walked away, toward Elena, helping her stand.

Klaus became even more desiccated.

...

 **Woods**

Jeremy was laying on the ground in the woods. Isabella was kneeling behind his head.

Bonnie and Sally were kneeling on either side of Jeremy, facing each other, holding their hands over his chest. They still looked tempted by the dark magic, in bliss. The veins faded away from their skin.

The wind stopped blowing around them.

"Bonnie?" Isabella asked. "Sally?"

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. "We're fine."

"You can still bring him back, right?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah." Sally answered.

Bonnie and Sally held their hands over Jeremy's chest, chanting the spell to bring him back. "En dugas, tuas, animos."

It didn't work.

Bonnie and Sally looked stunned, horrified, breathing heavily.

Sally shook her head in denial. "No."

Isabella knew what it meant, starting to panic. "Oh, my God. Jeremy." She hit Jeremy's chest repeatedly, trying to wake him. "Jeremy! Jeremy! I can not lose you, too. Jer!"

"Isabella!" Sally told her.

Isabella looked up.

Jeremy came back, gasping alive, sitting up barely.

Bonnie, Isabella and Sally looked at Jeremy in relief.

Isabella wrapped her arms around Jeremy, leaning her head against his shoulder, tears in her eyes.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Isabella, sitting further up.

Bonnie and Sally looked at each other in relief.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

Klaus had been completely neutralized.

Stefan took his hand out of his chest.

Tyler and Evelyn laid Klaus on the floor.

Morgana walked in looking at Klaus' body numbly. "Glad me being a bitch Was not for nothing."

Tyler and Morgana embraced, sighing, pulling away.

Evelyn smiled a small smile, patting Morgana on the shoulder. "Welcome back."

Morgana looked at Stefan.

Stefan smiled a small smile. "We should get you home before the sun sets."

Morgana nodded, walking closer, wrapping her arms around Stefan. "Thank you."

Stefan returned the embrace.

After a moment, they pulled away.

Damon and Stefan led Elena and Morgana out of the mansion, leaving.

Tyler and Evelyn looked at Klaus' body, preparing to move him.

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

 **(Song:) Light - Analogue Revolution**

Stefan and Damon drove Morgana and Elena home, parking across the street. They got out of the car, walking across the street toward the Gilbert House.

Morgana scoffed, smiling. "You two are really gonna walk us all the way to the door, aren't you?"

"You died today and Elena lost a lot of blood." Stefan told her.

"Yeah, I know." Morgana told him. "But we told you, we're fine. I'm alive, because the only thing that can kill me in the white oak stake."

Morgana looked at Elena.

"I just have a little headache." Elena told them.

"Yeah, but sun's about to go down and Ric's gonna be able to terrorize the streets any minute." Damon told them.

"Yeah, but he can't hurt me." Elena told them. "Morgana will be safe and sound in my home, where he can't get to her. It's you two we should be worrying about."

"Ah, he won't be able to find us." Stefan told them.

They walked up the porch steps.

"Is Elizabeth going with you?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "Emma's surgery is tonight, and she's at the hospital. If Alaric tries to use her against us while we're gone..."

Morgana nodded understandingly. "We know what to do."

Elena opened the front door.

"I'll, uh, I'll call you when we get back." Stefan told them.

Elena and Morgana nodded.

Stefan and Damon turned to leave.

Elena stopped them. "I know it's selfish. I know that it seems like we're stringing you both along, but if we chose one of you, then we lose the other. And we've lost so many people, I just-we can't bear the thought of losing one of you."

Damon looked at Stefan, nodding to Elena and Morgana.

Stefan looked at Elena and Morgana. "It's, uh, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, we'll call you from the road." Damon told them. "After we dump Klaus' body in the Atlantic."

Morgana nodded. "Just be careful. Both of you."

Stefan and Damon nodded, turning around, walking away.

Elena and Morgana looked at each other, turning around, walking inside, closing the door behind them.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside - Kitchen**

Tyler, Isabella, Evelyn, Jeremy, Liam, Matt, Rosie, Sally, Bonnie and Caroline were here, laughing.

Morgana and Elena walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Morgana asked.

Rosie walked toward them, wrapping her arms around Morgana tightly, smiling. She pulled away, pushing Morgana playfully. "Don't scare me like that again."

Sally smiled.

"Welcome to our victory party." Liam told them.

"What victory?" Elena asked. "We failed. Alaric's still out there."

"We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline and Liam convinced us to enjoy it for a night." Bonnie told them.

"You know, to be honest, I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down Original brother number two." Matt told them, putting his arm around Tyler in a best friend hug.

"And, yeah, he would have taken you right down to the hospital, Matt." Rosie told him.

Matt put his other arm around Rosie's shoulders. "Please, I'm more stealth than that. I'm like a ninja."

"Yeah, you wish." Rosie told him.

Evelyn handed Elena and Morgana shots of tequila. "Here. You need this." Elena and Morgana took the shots, looking at her weirdly. "We heard."

"And you know that sooner or later, you're gonna have to choose, right?" Isabella asked bluntly.

"We know." Elena told her.

Tyler and Caroline walked up to them.

Tyler turned to Elena and Morgana. "Here, give me your hands."

Tyler poured salt onto their hands.

"Thank you for standing up to Klaus like that." Morgana told him.

"Let's just say it's been a long time coming." Tyler told them.

"Way too long." Caroline told him, wrapping an arm around Tyler.

"All right, let's drink." Sally told them.

"I do not condone this, by the way." Elena told them.

"You survived Klaus." Jeremy told her. "All right, make an exception. You can go back to being responsible tomorrow."

"Okay." Elena told them.

"Hang on." Rosie told them. "Do you guys hear that?" They all fell quiet, listening for something that they shouldn't have been hearing. There was nothing but silence. Rosie smiled. "That is the sound of a Klaus-free life."

They all laughed.

Morgana raised her shot glass. "To a Klaus-free life." They all raised theirs. "And to all of you. My family."

"Cheers." Liam told them, laughing, drinking.

Everyone repeated. "Cheers."

They all drank, smiling.

Jeremy pulled Elena into his arms for an embrace in utter relief.

...

 **Night - Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Carol opened the front door, revealing Liz outside.

Liz walked inside. "Carol, what's so urgent that you called an emergency council meeting at this hour?"

Carol sighed. "I didn't call the meeting, Liz."

...

 **Living Room**

Carol and Liz walked in.

"He did." Carol told her.

The other Council members were here.

Alaric was leading the meeting. "Join us, Sheriff. I was just telling the Council about our vampire problem. Or should I say your problem?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Liz asked.

"Well, perhaps you and the Mayor can enlighten the group on the strides you've taken to eliminate the issue." Alaric told her. "Oh, that's right, you haven't. You see the Sheriff, a woman we elected to keep our families safe and town secure, has a vampire for a daughter. And our lovely Mayor has a werewolf for a cousin, and a son who is half-vampire, half-werewolf."

The Council members gasped, looking at Carol and Liz.

Carol looked at Alaric. "Why are you doing this?"

Alaric ignored her, looking at the Council. "These women are hypocrites. They claim to spearhead our defense against the supernatural presence, than cover up the violent attacks committed by their children."

"That's enough." Liz told them. "We're done here. It's time to go."

Liz turned to leave.

Alaric rushed to the doorway, blocking Liz's way out. "Sit down, Liz." The Council members were shocked by his speed, realizing that he himself was a vampire. Alaric looked at everyone coldly. "We're just getting started."

...

 **On the Road - SUV**

 **(Song:) Act On Impulse - We Were Promised Jetpacks**

Damon was driving.

Stefan was in the passenger seat.

Elizabeth was in the backseat.

Damon smirked. "Yeah..."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Damon asked.

"You're in a good mood." Stefan told them.

"Yeah, I'm in a good mood." Damon told them. "Klaus is dead, my brother's half way sane, again, my friends back to the one everyone wants to be friends with, and I do mean everyone, and sometimes more than friends." Elizabeth used the back of her hand to hit Damon on the shoulder, smiling. "Give or take an immortal hunter who wants to kill us, we won, Stefan. Come on, say it. Say it."

"We won." Stefan told them blandly.

Elizabeth raised her hand in a fist. "Once more with feeling."

Stefan looked at Damon. "We." He looked at Elizabeth. "Won."

"Thank you." Elizabeth told them.

"Nah, you know what?" Stefan asked. "Thank the two of you. Turns out we make a pretty good team, huh?"

"It only took a century and a half." Elizabeth told them. She looked between them. "What happens when Emma, Morgana and Elena make their decisions?"

"You know how these things pan out, Elizabeth." Damon told her. "They'll probably make a list of pros and cons, and then at the end of the day, dump both of our asses."

"What if they don't?" Stefan asked.

"Then they'll pick one of us." Damon answered.

"Well, if one chooses you, and if I don't get chosen at all, I'll leave town and let you be happy and not be bothered by me." Stefan told him. Elizabeth gave him a look. "Don't look at me like that. It's the right thing to do."

Elizabeth tilted her head in acknowledgement, looking away. "And in sixty years, you'll go back to being brothers and none of this will have mattered. Right?"

"Yeah." Stefan agreed.

"Fine, if I don't get chosen at all, I'll leave town too." Damon told him. Elizabeth turned her head toward him. Damon pointed at her. "Don't look at me like that."

Elizabeth shook her head, looking out of the window. "I don't get it. Why all of this over three girls?"

"They're pretty special girls." Stefan told her.

Damon nodded. "Yeah, they are."

...

 **Gilbert House - Guest Room**

Jeremy and Morgana were painting Alaric's room.

Elena walked in.

"Hey." Jeremy told her. "Everyone gone?"

"It's just us." Elena answered.

Morgana looked around, sighing. "I hate this room."

"Me too." Jeremy told them.

"Mom and Dad were right." Elena told them. "Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this." She looked at Morgana. "But that means you die. And Bonnie and Sally lose Abby. The Mayor loses her son, Rosie loses her cousin. The Sheriff loses her daughter, Liam loses his sister. And I lose Stefan and Damon, and Emma loses them and Elizabeth. So, if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then, fine, I'll be the bad guy."

"You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this." Jeremy told her. "Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore, and he his human connection to end his life? That would mean we lose you. We're not gonna let that happen."

Elena smiled.

"I'm gonna shower and get some sleep." Morgana told them. "Good night, guys."

Jeremy embraced his sister for a moment, walking out, leaving, walking into his room.

Morgana walked toward the bathroom so she could take a shower.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elena was left alone, grabbing a paintbrush. She continued to pain the window frame, leaning down to dip the paintbrush into the pain. She suddenly grabbed her head in pain, groaning, looking confused and lightheaded. She fell to the floor, unconscious. Her nose was bleeding profusely.


	23. The Departed

**Flashback 1 - Six Months Ago**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Elena's Room**

Elena were sleeping in her bed.

The time on Elena's alarm clock on her nightstand turned 6:45. The radio turned on as the alarm.

 **(Song:) So What? - P!ink**

Elena woke up.

Emma walked in smiling , turning up the music, nodding her head.

Elena got out of bed, standing in front of the mirror, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, turning to look at Emma. "Ready for practice?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Emma told her, grabbing her pom poms, throwing them onto the window seat where her cheerleader uniform was laid out.

Elena smiled.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Kitchen**

Elena was in her cheerleading uniform, walking in.

Jenna Sommers was making coffee. "Hey."

Emma sat on the island next to her. "Jeremy locked himself in the bathroom again. Does he think we don't know what he's doing in there?"

"He's 14." Jenna told her. "They don't think." Elena grabbed a coffee pot. Jenna took it back. "Hey, you'll get me in trouble."

Miranda Gilbert walked into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Morning, Mom." Emma told her.

Miranda kissed Emma on the cheek, then Elena.

Elena and Emma smiled.

...

 **Now**

 **Same Night - Mystic Falls Hospital - Elena's Hospital Room**

Elena woke up in the hospital bed, looking around in confusion.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Hallway**

Jeremy, Isabella and Meredith were standing in the hallway outside of Elena's hospital room, observing her while she slept.

"She's gonna be fine." Meredith told them. "She got a little banged up today, hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion. Nothing to worry about."

"But she collapsed." Isabella told her. "There was blood. Morgana or I would've gave her my blood, but Jer told us not to because Elena doesn't like taking it."

"Honestly, Isabella, she's okay." Meredith told her. "She just... She's been through a lot. Is there anyone you want to call?"

...

 **On the Road - SUV**

Damon was driving.

Stefan was in the passenger seat.

Elizabeth was in the backseat, holding her phone on speakerphone.

"You did what?" Damon asked.

Isabella's voice was on the other line. "We took her to the hospital." She and Jeremy were in the hospital hallway, speaking over speakerphone. "When you find your sister/friend unconscious, you call 911."

"Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal." Elizabeth told them.

"Every remaining Original is gonna want Elena dead to stop Alaric." Stefan told them. "She's a sitting duck in there."

"So, why did you leave Emma here?" Jeremy asked.

"Emma has no choice." Elizabeth told them. "She has a freaking tumor on her carotid that very well could be the death of her unless they get that thing out of her tonight. Elena doesn't have that excuse, does she?"

"Well, Meredith wants to keep her here for observation." Jeremy told them.

"Jeremy, Isabella, get Elena home." Damon told them. "We're on our way."

Elizabeth hung up. She looked from Damon to Stefan. "Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you two not being the dumbest brothers on Earth?"

"You know one of us needs to keep moving, right?" Stefan asked. "If Klaus really is the sire of our bloodline, we need to keep his body hidden before Alaric finds him, kills him, and we all end up dead."

Damon gave Stefan a look, looking over the two of them. "Our life is one, big proverbial coin toss."

"I'm sitting this one out." Elizabeth told them. "This one's up to you guys."

Stefan and Damon gave Elizabeth a look. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gave them a look.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Meredith's Office**

Meredith walked in.

Alaric was sitting at her desk. "Hello, Meredith."

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

"I'm Elena's guardian." Alaric told her. "I thought it was strange that I didn't get a phone call."

"How did you find out?" Meredith asked.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere now." Alaric answered. "It's funny, the people of this town are actually good at their jobs when you allow them to be. Speaking of, you are a little too good at your job." He stood, walking toward the mini fridge, opening it, pulling out a rack of test tubes filled with vampire blood. "But that's because you cheat. So, I found your stash of vampire blood."

Alaric opened the test tubes one by one, starting to pour the blood onto the desk.

"No, stop!" Meredith told him. "No, don't do that. Stop it!"

Alaric emptied the last tube of vampire blood on her desk. "The Council will be in touch with the medical board to have your license suspended. Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes are being relieved of their duties. I'm getting this town back under control. Starting with finding Emma Gilbert, using her as leverage against Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Isabella so they will give me Klaus Mikaelson, and all of this will be over."

Alaric walked out, leaving.

...

 **Operating Room**

Alaric walked in.

A surgery team stood around Nicola.

Emma was lying on the table, unconscious. Her hair was in a net. A wound was in her neck right over her carotid artery.

The head surgeon looked at Alaric. "What are you doing here? You can't be in here."

Alaric compelled him. "Actually, you're the ones that shouldn't be here. Leave us."

The doctors, under compulsion, started to leave.

The surgeon had had the knife in Emma's wound on her neck, taking it out hastily, carefully placing a bandage over her wound, leaving with the others.

Alaric stepped toward the table, looking over Emma's unconscious form. He raised the white oak stake, about to plunge it into her heart to kill her.

Tyler and Evelyn rushed in, grabbing either of Alaric's arms, pushing him into the wall.

Morgana put her hands on Alaric's chest to keep him there.

"Not happening, Alaric." Evelyn told him.

Alaric looked at Morgana in shock. "You're dead."

Morgana tilted her head. "So are you."

Caroline and Isabella lifted Emma from the table, rushing away, getting her out of there.

Alaric pushed Tyler and Evelyn away, raising the white oak stake to kill Morgana.

Tyler grabbed Morgana by the arm, rushing them out of the operating room, leaving.

Evelyn rushed out, following them just as quickly, leaving.

...

 **Hallway**

Rosie, Liam and Jeremy led Elena out of the hospital room.

...

 **Operating Room**

Alaric was very angry that Evelyn, Tyler, Caroline and Isabella had saved both Emma and Morgana, rushing out of the room.

...

 **Hallway**

Alaric angrily walked down the hallway, stopping next to Elena's hospital room, seeing that it was empty and that everyone was gone.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Evelyn, Tyler and Matt walked in first, looking around.

Caroline and Liam stood on either side Emma, linking their arms with hers, leading her inside.

Rosie and Morgana stood on either side of Elena, leading her inside.

Liam looked at Emma. "Couch."

"I'm fine." Emma told them. "I just... I want something to eat first. They told me not to eat anything since last night because of the surgery."

"We're on it." Evelyn told her. "As soon as we make sure no one is lurking in the closets."

Evelyn walked into the kitchen.

Tyler walked into the side room.

Matt walked upstairs.

...

 **Living Room**

Morgana, Rosie and Elena led the way into the living room.

Caroline and Liam led Emma to the couch.

"All right, couch, now." Caroline told her.

"Uh, I told you I'm fine." Emma told them in complaint.

Rosie leaned against the doorway to the room. "You were nearly killed on the operating table."

Elena and Morgana sat in two chairs.

Liam grabbed a blanket off of a chair, walking closer. "Doctor says rest, you rest." Emma sat down on the couch. Caroline sat on the arm of the couch. Liam covered Emma with the blanket. "Now, what can I get you? Do you want some tea, maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep."

Emma looked from Liam to Caroline.

Liam sat next to her.

Caroline sighed. "I know, we're being smothering. It's what we do."

"No, it's-it's nice." Elena told them.

"I'm thinking, maybe tea with vodka." Rosie told them.

The girls laughed.

Caroline and Liam stood. They walked with Rosie into the kitchen.

Emma settled back into the couch to get some rest.

Elena watched her. They looked at the picture on the table of them both in cheerleading uniforms and poses, smiling nostalgically.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) Wasted - Low Vs. Diamond**

Matt, Elena and Emma were walking across the school grounds.

Matt and Elena were holding hands.

Matt was wearing his Letterman jacket.

Elena and Emma were in their cheerleading uniforms.

"Caroline told me that my ponytail lacked 'zhuzh'." Emma told them.

Matt laughed. "I don't even know what that means."

"It means Caroline is driving Emma crazy, as usual." Elena told him. "Oh, and Bonnie said that she psychically predicted that flare jeans are making a comeback."

"That doesn't make her psychic, Elena." Emma told her. "It means that she watches too much 'Top Model'."

"Say what you want, but I have a good feeling about the bonfire tonight." Matt told them.

"It doesn't matter, because we can't go." Elena told him hesitantly. Matt turned to face them. "I know, but Jenna's in town, and our parents want to do family night."

"You have to go." Matt told them. "See if you can sneak out." Elena smiled. Matt kissed her sweetly. "Gotta see Coach Tanner. Love you."

Matt walked away, leaving.

Emma looked at Elena. "You didn't say it back."

"What?" Elena asked.

Emma tilted her head. "You know what. You can't string him along, Elena. If you're not into it anymore, just tell him."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Living Room**

Emma was sleeping on the couch.

Elena had fallen asleep in her chair.

Morgana was sitting on the window seat, looking outside.

Elena woke up to see that Matt was sitting in the chair across from her.

Morgana looked toward them.

"Where is everyone?" Elena asked.

"Tyler, Rosie, Caroline and Liam got a call from their moms/aunt." Matt told her. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Sophomore year." Elena answered.

Morgana smiled. "Must seem like forever ago."

"It was." Elena told them. She looked at Matt. "I'm sorry that I strung you along. I should have figured out what I wanted and just been honest about it." She looked at Morgana. "We're now making the same mistakes with Stefan and Damon. It's not right what we're doing to them either. We-we have to let one of them go."

Morgana looked down.

"Which one?" Matt asked.

Stefan opened the door, walking inside, quickly walking across the room toward Elena.

Elena stood, walking toward him, wrapping her arms around him. "Stefan."

Stefan returned the embrace. "Hey."

Emma woke up from the noise, starting to sit up. "Stefan?"

Stefan pulled away from Elena, walking closer. "Em. Hey. Are you okay?"

Emma stood, walking closer in relief. "Hey. Yeah. I'm okay."

Stefan and Emma embraced in relief.

Morgana smiled a small smile.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Jeremy was standing at the bar.

Isabella stood by the door.

The bartender handed Jeremy a bag of food.

"Thanks, man." Jeremy told him. "Tell the kitchen I appreciate them staying open for me."

Alaric set two bottles of beer on the bar next to him, looking at Jeremy. "We need to talk."

Jeremy looked at Alaric in shock.

Isabella watched from nearby the door, apprehensive, ready to get Jeremy out of there, but being careful because she knew that Alaric could kill her in a heartbeat.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Stefan, Morgana, Matt, Evelyn and Elena were in the kitchen.

Emma was sitting on the couch. "I'm being over coddled. I feel completely fine."

"You just had surgery that saved your life after being sick with a nearly-cancerous tumor that almost killed you, and you were nearly killed at the hospital." Evelyn replied. "You're supposed to be coddled."

Emma sighed an annoyed sigh.

Matt looked at Morgana and Elena. "Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you two the hell out of town?"

"And do what?" Elena asked. "Go on the run for the rest of my life or for the rest of eternity?" She walked toward Emma. "No, thank you."

Emma pushed the blanket off, standing, handing it out to Elena. "And I'm not invalid. I'm done with the couch."

Emma walked out of the room.

Elena watched her go, sighing.

...

 **Kitchen**

Morgana, Stefan, Matt and Evelyn were cooking.

Matt looked at Stefan. "So, you're just gonna let them call the shots?"

"Letting them make their own decisions." Stefan answered.

"Even if they're wrong?" Matt asked.

"Nothing wrong with free will, Matt." Morgana told him. "Trust me, you don't realize that till you lose it."

They heard Emma's voice. "Stefan. Evelyn."

...

 **Foyer**

Emma walked toward the door, in shock. "Elijah."

Elijah nodded to her. "Hello, Emma."

Elena, Morgana, Stefan, Matt and Evelyn walked in.

Elijah nodded to them.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Airplane - Shadow Rewind**

Isabella was in hiding, watching Alaric and Jeremy.

Alaric and Jeremy were still standing at the bar.

"I need you to tell me where they're keeping Klaus' body." Alaric told him.

"I don't know." Jeremy told him. "And even if I did, why would I tell you?"

"Elena's association with vampires nearly got her killed again tonight, Jeremy." Alaric told him. "Does that even register with you?"

"Of course it does." Jeremy answered.

"Well, she can't seem to cut them out of her life, but I can." Alaric told him. "And with your help, I'll get rid of all of them. Find out where Klaus' body is being hidden, or tell me where Morgana is, I will kill her to kill her sire line, all his siblings, and when I die, vampires will no longer exist."

"If you kill Klaus, you're killing Elizabeth." Jeremy told him. "You've already tried to kill Morgana. The only way for you to die is if Elena dies."

"Elizabeth has already said she will gladly die if it means Klaus dies once and for all." Alaric told him. "That's her choice that I'm trying to help her with. After I kill the Originals, lock me up. Have Bonnie and Sally put a spell on me like they did with Klaus. Let Elizabeth die the way she wants. Let Elena live a long, healthy human life, and when her life is over, mine will be, too." Jeremy looked at him skeptically. Alaric pulled out the indestructible white oak stake. "This stake is the one weapon on earth that can kill them. I'm gonna get Klaus either way, Jeremy. Be on the right side of this."

Alaric walked away, leaving.

Isabella stepped out of hiding.

Jeremy looked at Isabella.

Isabella didn't give a reaction, looking down somberly.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Stefan, Elena, Morgana, Emma and Elijah were sitting at the table.

Evelyn and Matt stood nearby.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him." Elijah told them. "Once he's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth. And Alaric will follow us."

"And you'll just run?" Evelyn asked.

"We've done it before." Elijah told them. "Klaus, Morgana and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?"

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah." Emma told him. "After everything that he's done to us, we can't just let you bring him back."

"I give you my word, Emma." Elijah told her, looking from her to Elena, back to Emma. "I will not revive Klaus within either of yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners."

"Why should we trust you?" Matt asked. "All you've done is screw us over."

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed." Elijah told them. "But know this. Elena could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight. So, Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

Elijah looked at Emma as he finished.

Emma looked down at the phone that was on speakerphone on the table to avoid Elijah's gaze.

Damon's voice was on the other line."Not! Hello? Did that concussion give you brain damage? Or are you like, Emma, having the lack of blood flow to your brain?" Emma glared tiredly at the phone. Damon was driving the SUV. Elizabeth was in the passenger seat. "His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get."

"Morgana, Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms." Elijah told them. "If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm. Do we have a deal?"

"No!" Elizabeth told them. "No, no, no, no. Did I mention, no?"

"Elena, it's up to you." Stefan told her.

"Oh, come on!" Elizabeth complained. "Her decisions are very, very bad, and very, very dangerous, which could get all of us very, very dead."

Elena looked at Elijah. "Why do you want Klaus' body?"

"He's my family." Elijah answered. "We remain together."

There was a long silence.

Stefan and Emma looked at the phone as if they were looking at Elizabeth and Damon.

Elizabeth and Damon looked at the phone, as if they were looking at Stefan and Emma.

Emma and Elena looked at each other.

Elena sighed. "We have a deal."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Caroline, Tyler, Liam and Rosie walked in.

Rosie looked around. "Aunt Carol?"

...

 **Living Room**

Carol and Liz were waiting.

"In here." Carol told them.

Caroline, Liam, Tyler and Rosie walked in.

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"Alaric outed us to the Council." Carol answered. "He told them everything." She looked at Caroline, Tyler and Rosie. "The whole Council knows what you are..." She looked at Liam. "And they know that you know. Which they say is as bad as being one of them."

"He's got them looking for Klaus and then they're gonna come looking for you." Liz told them. "You can't be here when they do."

"What are you saying?" Caroline asked.

"All three of you need to get out of town." Liz told them.

Liam took a deep breath of surprise, looking from Caroline on one side of him to Tyler and Rosie on the other side.

"I pulled together some cash and Liz will get you some new identification, and we'll get school records..." Carol trailed off.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Liam told them. "You want them to run?"

"We can't protect them anymore, Liam." Liz told her.

"Well, we can't just pack up and leave." Caroline said.

"If you stay, you're going to end up dead." Carol told them. "You don't have a choice."

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

Jeremy, Matt and Isabella sat outside at home on the porch.

"So what are you gonna do?" Matt asked.

"What I wanna do is run in that house, grab Morgana and Elena, and get them out of here and away from all this." Isabella answered.

"So why don't we?" Matt asked.

"Good luck getting her past all the vampires in there." Isabella told them. "Vampires that are stronger than me. I don't stand a chance against, by the way."

"Even if I wanted to help Alaric, I have no idea where Klaus' body is." Jeremy told them.

"I do." Matt told them.

Jeremy and Isabella looked at him in surprise.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Alaric was sitting at the bar. His phone rang. He pulled it out, seeing that it was Jeremy calling, answering. "Yes?"

Jeremy was inside the Gilbert House. "I know where Klaus' body is."

"Good." Alaric told him. "Tell me."

"Damon and Elizabeth are on their way to bury him in the woods off Route 12." Jeremy told him. "I'll text you with the specifics."

"Thank you, Jeremy." Alaric told him. "You're doing the right thing for your sisters."

"I know." Jeremy told him. He hung up, looking at Elena and Emma, who were sitting at the table with Isabella, Matt, Evelyn, Stefan and Elijah stood around them. "He bought it."

Everyone looked at each other.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler, Caroline, Rosie and Liam were in the study.

Caroline paced.

Rosie ran a hand through her hair. "We can't just leave town."

"Yes, you can." Liam told them.

"But our friends need us." Caroline told her. "You need us."

"And our mothers need you to stay alive." Liam told them, standing, walking toward them. "Look, Evelyn, Isabella, Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Morgana are gonna do whatever it takes to protect themselves, but this is your lives. So you need to do whatever it takes to protect yourselves."

"And leave you behind?" Caroline asked.

"I'll be with you." Tyler told her.

"I'll go anywhere with you." Caroline told him. "I mean, if we have to spend the rest of our lives running, I will run with you."

"But, first, we have to help our friends." Rosie told them.

"I'll get stuff together and meet you guys at the cellar in two hours." Tyler told them.

"Deal." Caroline told him, kissing him.

"We've got to travel light, so what do you need?" Tyler asked.

"Just you." Caroline told him. "Maybe a curling iron."

Caroline laughed, kissing Tyler.

"Oh, I have to tell Bonnie and Sally." Rosie told them.

"I'll call them, okay?" Tyler asked. "Two hours. Don't you dare be late."

"Okay." Rosie told them.

Rosie, Caroline and Liam embraced for a long moment, pulling away.

Rosie and Caroline walked out, leaving.

Liam turned to face Tyler, tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Liam, it's gonna be okay." Tyler told him.

"I need you to protect Care." Liam told him. "I know you will do anything it takes to protect Rosie, but I need you to protect Caroline."

Tyler wrapped his arms around Liam comfortingly. "I'll protected both of them." Liam returned the embrace in relief. "I promise."

...

 **Storage Building**

Damon, Elizabeth, Bonnie and Sally were walking together.

"You know, we're not half way out of Virginia, and Elena sells our souls to the Originals?" Damon asked.

"It was her call." Sally told them.

"You know what else is her call?" Elizabeth asked. "Every thing bad ever."

"Where's the body?" Bonnie asked. "As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it."

"Hidden." Elizabeth answered. "And why do you gotta talk like we're in some mystery, drama/thriller movie?" Bonnie and Sally barely kept from smiling. Elizabeth pointed at them, smiling. "Got you to smile. Maybe you don't hate me as much as you think you do."

Sally tilted her head. "Keep pushing, Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled smugly. "Which unit?"

"We were gonna go with Unit 666, but figured that would be a little obvious." Damon told them. "So..." They stopped in front of a unit. "1020. Mini fridge, a couple bird cages, a box of Playboys." He opened the door. "One beef jerkified Original."

...

 **Unit 1020**

Damon, Elizabeth, Bonnie and Sally walked in.

Sally opened the coffin, revealing Klaus' desiccated body inside.

Klaus opened his eyes.

Elizabeth was suddenly not in the laughing mood, seeing him like this, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

"Oh, creepy." Damon told them.

"We need a minute." Bonnie told them.

"Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it." Elizabeth told them.

"Elena and Emma lost Jenna and Alaric because of him." Sally told them. "Tyler and Scott are hybrids. Rosie was on the run for most of the school year. My boyfriend's brother is still on the run. Abby's a vampire. Could you give us a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?"

Elizabeth held her hands in a harmless gesture, backing away.

Damon and Elizabeth walked out of the unit, leaving.

Bonnie leaned over the casket, looking at Klaus. "You should burn in hell. But if you die, so do our friends. So does my mother. What are we supposed to do about that?"

...

 **Hallway**

Damon and Elizabeth were walking away from the unit.

Damon looked at Elizabeth. "You didn't look as psyched as I thought you'd be." Elizabeth didn't answer, walking away. Damon groaned, grabbing her arm, turning Elizabeth to face him. "Come on, Lizzie, please tell me you didn't actually let him get under your skin."

"I didn't let him get under my skin." Elizabeth told him.

"But that doesn't mean that he didn't, does it?" Damon asked. Elizabeth sighed. Damon groaned, closing his eyes in disgust. "Elizabeth..."

"Drop it, Damon." Elizabeth told him.

"With pleasure." Damon replied, smirking.

Elizabeth turned around, walking away.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Stefan and Elena were standing around in the room.

"Stefan, make sure that Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Morgana or Jeremy." Elena told him.

"They will be fine." Stefan told her. "Between all of us, we'll have the strength in numbers to disarm Alaric." Elena looked worried. Stefan placed a hand on her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Lately, I feel like every time someone walks out of this house, there's a chance they may not make it back home." Elena answered.

"Well, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that we all come back." Stefan told her, rubbing Elena's arm soothingly, walking past her toward the door.

Elena turned after him. "Stefan..." Stefan stopped, turning to face Elena. Elena hesitated. "Forget it. Um, we-we can talk later."

Stefan turned to leave the room, hesitating in the doorway. He turned around, walking toward Elena, placing a hand on either of her cheeks, kissing her passionately. He pulled away. "That's just in case there is no later."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other for a long moment.

Stefan walked out, leaving.

Elena watched him go, worriedly.

...

 **Storage Building**

Elizabeth was relaxing on a couch, propping her feet up on the table in front of her.

Damon stood behind the couch, leaning against it.

Elizabeth was holding her phone on speaker. "Bonnie and Sally just left. Morgana should be here soon to pick up the body."

Stefan and Emma walked out of the Gilbert House.

"We've got Evelyn, Caroline, Rosie, Isabella and Elijah in place." Stefan told them. "Jeremy is gonna lead Alaric to us."

"You just had to let her make the choice, didn't you?" Damon asked.

"What would you have done, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Grabbed her, gagged her, throw her into a well." Damon told them. "I don't know. Anything other than let her trust Elijah. I'd throw Morgana in there with her so Alaric didn't kill her to get at all of us."

"You're on speaker." Stefan told them. "Emma's right here."

"Aw, does Emma still have a thing for the untrustworthy honorable Original brother?" Damon asked.

"In case you've forgotten, we're all alive because of him." Emma told him.

"And in case you've forgotten, he's also the reason Klaus is still alive." Damon replied.

"Hmm, yeah, and if he had kill him, you'd all be dead, too." Emma told them.

"Keep it up, Emma, and you're gonna go in the well with Morgana and Elena." Damon told her.

Stefan and Elizabeth both chuckled in amusement at their bickering.

"You know they'd just hate you for it, right?" Stefan asked.

"Elena hated me before, and I didn't care." Elizabeth told them. "Emma's hated me before, and look at the super duo we are now. We'd all still be alive and I'd be hated again, and I wouldn't care." She nodded expressively, raising her eyebrows, pointing to the phone on the table with one hand, pointing at Damon with the other. "Thus, the eternal difference between you and me, friends."

"As soon as you get the stake, hand over the coffin and get out." Emma told them. "Alaric's got half the police searching for Klaus' car."

"Will do." Damon told them. The elevator dinged. "Gotta go. One half of the Original sisters is here." Elizabeth hung up. Damon walked along. "About time, Sexy Gana."

Alaric appeared behind Damon, grabbing him from behind in a chokehold. "Where is Klaus?"

Elizabeth rushed toward them.

Alaric held the stake posed over Damon's heart.

Elizabeth slowed to a stop. "How did you find us?"

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires." Alaric told them, lowering the stake to his side. "Now, where is Klaus?"

"In a storage locker." Elizabeth answered. "There's only about a thousand of them. Have at it."

Damon passed out.

Alaric placed his body on the floor, rushing toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rushed away, into hiding before Alaric could get to her.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena was sitting at the window seat.

Matt walked in with a cup of tea for her.

Elena took the cup from him. "Mm, thank you."

Elena took a drink, making a face.

Matt sat in a chair next to her. "Sorry, I over-honeyed. I suck at tea." Elena chuckled. "So, Stefan?"

Elena sighed. "He saved my life, you know. He saved Emma's, too. I never told you that. The night that my parents' car went off the bridge, Stefan was the one that saved us."

"So, do you feel like you owe him or something?" Matt asked.

"No, it's not that." Elena answered. "It's... after the accident, I kind of felt like I didn't know how to live anymore, like I didn't want to, but then being with Stefan... It just... somehow I figured it out. And that's what love should be. You should love the person that makes you glad that you're alive."

"So then, what's the problem?" Matt asked.

"The problem's Damon." Elena answered. "When I'm with him, he just consumes me. And I know that I can't love them both. I know that it's wrong. But I... when I choose one, then I'll lose the other. And if I choose wrong, and if I hurt Emma by making a wrong choice, then I'm afraid that I could lose her, too. And I don't want to lose anyone else. I-I just... I wish that I had my mom here to give me some advice."

Elena looked out of the window, taking a drink.

...

 **Flashback 3**

 **Night - Woods**

 **(Song:) Sick Muse - Metric**

Elena walked away from the bonfire party, on the phone. "Hey, it's me."

Jenna was standing in the kitchen of the Gilbert House. "Your dad is making me play Pictionary. I suck at Pictionary."

"You do." Grayson told her. "You're terrible."

"Bite me, Grayson." Jenna told him.

"Listen, do you think someone could come pick me and Emma up?" Elena asked.

"Oh, you and your sister having second thoughts about ditching family night?" Jenna asked.

"No, Emma is somewhere." Elena told her. "I don't know where, but I'm pretty sure she is getting drunk."

Miranda walked up to Jenna. "Here." Jenna handed her the phone. "Elena, is everything okay?"

"Matt and I got into a fight." Elena told her. "He was talking about college, and marriage, and all the stuff that he always talks about. And I just, I couldn't."

"He doesn't really care about that yet, honey." Miranda told her. "He's just trying to figure out how you feel about him right now."

"I don't know how I feel." Elena told her.

"Yes, you do." Miranda told her. "You're just afraid to say it."

"Yeah, but I don't want to lose him." Elena told her.

"You're not gonna lose him, honey." Miranda told her. "You're setting him free."

Elena took this to heart.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - On the Road - Matt's Truck**

Matt was driving.

Elena was sleeping in the passenger seat, waking up. "What's going on?"

"It's the only way I was gonna get you in this truck." Matt told her.

Elena looked at him in realization. "The tea. You drugged me?"

"I'm sorry, Elena, but you're right, okay?" Matt asked. "You don't have any parents to tell you what's right or wrong. You've got Emma and Jeremy and a bunch of vampires fighting a war you shouldn't be in the middle of."

"What the hell is going on, Matt?" Elena asked.

"I'm getting you out of town, Elena." Matt answered. "It's the only way to keep you safe."

Elena looked confused and frustrated.

...

 **Storage Building**

Alaric was looking for Elizabeth, looking for Klaus' body at the same time, breaking off the locks of off units, opening the doors, but not seeing Klaus.

Elizabeth was hiding behind a row of storage lockers, looking around the wall behind her.

Alaric saw Elizabeth, rushing toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rushed away, hidden, her voice taunting. "Gotta be faster than that."

Elizabeth only let Alaric see her because he had been in the aisle with Unit 1020.

Alaric wasn't now.

They heard the elevator ding.

Morgana walked in. "Damon! Elisaveta! Elisaveta, where are you?" Alaric walked toward the sound of her voice, pulling the white oak stake from his jacket. Elizabeth knew that she had to get to Morgana first, quietly and quickly making her way over. "This isn't funny."

Morgana walked into the aisle that Elizabeth was waiting in.

Elizabeth pulled Morgana into hiding, putting a hand over her mouth to keep her from making a sound. "Morgana. Shh."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Alaric made his way to 1020, seeing that the lock to the unit was already broken. He opened the door, only to reveal that Klaus' coffin was not inside.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon was waiting by his SUV.

Elizabeth and Morgana quickly wheeled Klaus' coffin closer.

They began to move it into the SUV.

Alaric rushed toward them, grabbing Morgana by the head, hitting it against the car, throwing her to the floor.

Damon rushed toward Alaric.

Alaric kicked Damon away.

Elizabeth punched Alaric as hard as she could, to no avail.

Alaric backhand punched Elizabeth in the face, gripping her by the throat, hitting her head against the coffin, throwing her into Morgana, making them both fall. He turned to Klaus' coffin, opening it.

Klaus opened his eyes.

"No!" Damon told him.

Elizabeth was horrified and desperate. "No, don't!"

Morgana was angry, in a rage but despaired and devastated all the same. "No, no, no!"

Alaric staked Klaus in the heart.

Klaus' body burst into flames.

Damon had to hold Elizabeth and Morgana away from Klaus' body, barely able to do so, keeping them back.

Morgana was raging with anger and devastation, crying, screaming.

Damon was in absolute numb.

Elizabeth was in denial, unable to take her eyes away from Klaus' body in horror.

Morgana fell to her knees, making Elizabeth and Damon fall with her.

Alaric took the stake out of Klaus' chest, turning toward Elizabeth, Morgana and Damon, gesturing to Morgana. "Next."

"Morgana, run." Elizabeth told her. "Run!"

Elizabeth and Damon pushed Morgana toward the opposite direction.

Morgana rushed out, leaving.

Damon rushed toward Alaric, trying to distract him. Alaric pushed Damon to the floor.

Elizabeth rushed toward Alaric.

Alaric rushed away before Elizabeth got to him, going after Morgana.

Elizabeth turned to watch her go. She turned to look at Klaus' burning body in horrified denial, looking completely numb and devastated.

...

Damon was sitting on the floor, making a call, putting it on speaker.

Elizabeth was standing next to Klaus' coffin, looking at his burnt body inside.

Stefan's voice was on the other line of the call. "Damon."

"Bad news, brother." Damon told him. "Alaric staked Klaus." Elizabeth looked at Klaus' body. "He's dead."

Stefan and Emma were in the woods, speaking over speakerphone. They were worried and in shock.

"I feel okay." Stefan told them. "Do you feel anything?"

"No." Damon answered.

"Elizabeth?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth told them in an emotionless monotone.

"It took Sage about an hour before she got sick." Emma told them.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, closing the coffin so she wouldn't torture herself by looking at the body anymore, turning away. "Yeah, or Klaus was lying about being the sire of your bloodline."

"Well, if he wasn't lying, an hour is not enough to get you both all the way back to Mystic Falls." Stefan told them.

"For us to have our epic goodbye, Stefan?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not just us, Elizabeth." Stefan told her. "Damon, Morgana, Emma and Elena."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to say goodbye for both of us, won't you?" Damon asked. "Call us if you cough up a lung."

Damon hung up.

...

 **Woods**

Stefan and Emma looked at each other in shock, shaking their heads.

Jeremy, Evelyn and Isabella were standing with them.

Evelyn took a deep breath, tears in her eyes, putting her hand to her mouth sadly.

"Guys." Jeremy told them. "Elena's not home. Matt and I, we're getting her out of town."

"It's gonna be fine." Stefan told them. "Klaus was lying. We're all gonna be okay."

"Not all of us." Evelyn told them, her voice thick. "Tyler. Elizabeth."

Caroline, Rosie and Elijah walked closer, looking at them in confusion, worried.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

Stefan shook his head.

"Emma?" Elijah asked.

Emma didn't answer. She couldn't tell Elijah that his brother was dead. She couldn't tell Caroline and Rosie that Tyler was going to die.

Rosie looked at them in confusion. "Isabella?"

Isabella looked at them with tears in her eyes, starting to cry.

Elijah seemed to realize what it meant, looking at Stefan and Emma in denial.

Emma looked down sadly.

...

 **On the Road - Matt's Truck**

Matt was driving, on the phone.

Elena was in the passenger seat.

"Got it, Jer." Matt told him, hanging up.

"We have to go back." Elena told him. "Listen to me, Matt, if Klaus is the one that turned their bloodline, then they're all gonna die. We have to go back, Matt."

"Elena." Matt told her.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Damon and Elizabeth aren't with them." Matt told her.

"What?" Elena asked softly.

"They're a hundred miles out of town." Matt told her. "You can't say goodbye to them in person if you want to go back."

...

 **Storage Building**

Elizabeth walked away from the coffin, keeping her back to it, slowly sinking to the floor, sitting down with her legs crossed, holding her hands in her hair.

Damon was sitting on the floor. His phone rang.

Elizabeth looked toward Damon, lowering her hands to her sides.

Damon looked at Elizabeth, showing his phone to her so that she could see that Elena was calling.

Elizabeth nodded.

Damon stood, walking away to answer. "Let me guess. Calling to see if the Grim Reaper's paid a visit?"

Elena was still on the road with Matt. "How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?"

"Not yet." Damon answered. "But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out Klaus is a big, fat liar."

Elena nodded, trying to convince herself. "Yeah, I'm-I'm sure we will."

"Hey, where are you?" Damon asked.

Elena hesitated. "Matt's taking me home."

Damon sighed. "To Stefan."

"Not just to Stefan, Damon." Elena told him. "To Emma, to Evelyn , to Tyler, to Caroline. Klaus might be lying about being the sire of your bloodline, but we know for a fact that he's not lying about being Tyler and Elizabeth's sire. My friends are going to die, Damon. I have to be there for them."

"I know." Damon told her. "I get it. So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"If it was just down to Stefan and me, and you had to make a choice, who got the goodbye?" Damon asked. "Who would it be?"

Elena had tears in her eyes. "I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone, and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I-I never unfell for him."

"Yeah, I get it." Damon told her. "It's Stefan. It's always gonna be Stefan."

"I can't think about always." Elena told him. "All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon." She started to cry. "Which is why I have to let you go. I mean, maybe if you and I had met first..."

Damon scoffed at the irony. "Yeah, maybe."

"You're gonna be fine." Elena told him. "You hear me? You're gonna be fine, and I'm gonna see you soon."

Alaric walked toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth slowly stood. "Damon!"

"Real soon." Damon told her. "Goodbye, Elena."

Damon hung up.

Elizabeth looked at Alaric. "I see you're still pissed. I take it Goldiloca gave you the slip. You know, 'cause Morgana's like a loca version of Goldilocks."

Alaric rushed toward Kaylin, punching her in the face.

...

 **Forbes House - Foyer**

Caroline and Liam were talking, where Caroline had told Liam what was happening.

Liam was crying, holding Caroline tightly. "This can't be happening. You can't..."

Caroline was crying, holding Liam just as tightly. "Liam , you turn around, you go to your room." She cried harder over the next few words, shaking her head. "You don't look back. I don't want you to watch this. You saw what happened to Troy and Sage. You saw what happened to Daddy. I don't want you to see that happen to me."

Liam closed her eyes, shaking his head, not letting go. "No. No, Care, please."

Caroline opened her eyes, pulling away, placing her hands on Liam's shoulders, trying to remain strong for her little brother. "Liam... please." She was trying to stop crying, but she couldn't stop. "Please... Liam. I don't want you to watch."

"Care..." Liam trailed off.

"Please." Caroline told him. Liam hesitated, nodding, unable to do anything. They embraced tightly one last time. "When I let go, you're gonna turn around and walk away, and you're not gonna look back. Do you understand me? Promise me."

Liam nodded, crying. "I promise."

Caroline let go.

Liam slowly turned around, starting to walk away, fighting everything inside of hi, because everything inside of him told him to turn around and go back. He walked out of the room.

...

 **Hallway**

Liam stopped walking in the hall. He couldn't move anymore, leaning against the wall, sliding to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees, crying.

...

 **Foyer**

Caroline stood on the other side of the wall as Liam, turning her back to it, sliding to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees, crying.

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Rosie ran down into the cellar. "Tyler! Tyler?" She stopped in the middle of the cellar, putting a hand to her head, tears in her eyes. "Oh, my God."

Tyler walked out of the shadows toward her. "Rosie?"

Rosie turned to face him. "Tyler! Oh, my God."

Rosie ran into Tyler's arms.

"Hey." Tyler told her. "Sorry, I was just with Bonnie and Sally." They pulled away. "What happened?"

"Klaus died." Rosie told him. "He's dead."

Tyler processed. "Then you don't have to worry. You'll never be a hybrid."

"How can you say that right now?" Rosie asked. "You're going to die."

"There's no point." Tyler told her. "I'm a lost cause, but you're strong and you have a beautiful future ahead of you. And when you go home, just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, okay?" Rosie wrapped her arms around Tyler tightly, starting to cry. Tyler pulled away, falling to the floor, coughing, clutching his heart, turning away from Rosie. He stopped, standing, turning to face her. "I need you to get out of here. I don't want you to watch me die."

"No, I'm not leaving." Rosie told him. Tyler fell to the ground in pain. Rosie knelt next to him. "I'm staying."

"No." Tyler told her.

"Yes." Rosie told him.

"You run." Tyler told her. "Or I'll make you run."

"I'm not leaving." Rosie told him.

Tyler started to transform into the wolf.

Rosie stood, backing away.

"Go!" Tyler told her. "Rosie! Go!"

Rosie didn't want to leave, though he was going to make her, crying, using wolf speed to rush out of the cellar, leaving.

...

 **On the Road - Matt's Truck**

Matt was driving.

Elena was in the passenger seat, on the phone. "You too, Kace."

Elena hung up.

"What now?" Matt asked.

Elena had tears in her eyes. "It's Tyler. He, uh... he's..."

Matt realized what she was trying to say, in denial, shaking his head. "Damn it." He began to choke up, getting angry, starting hitting his fist against the steering wheel. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Matt," Elena told him. "Matt! No. Stop it."

Matt had tears in his eyes, looking at Elena, shaking his head, trying not to cry. "This isn't how our lives were supposed to be, Elena."

Elena looked away.

...

 **Woods**

Elijah and Rebekah were standing in the woods.

Morgana appeared, in tears. "He's gone. There was nothing I could do to stop it."

Rebekah and Elijah walked toward Morgana, wrapping their arms around her.

Elijah pulled away. "Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived, including Elisaveta Petrova, who is a direct descendant from Niklaus. You said that he turned their bloodline."

"I thought he did." Rebekah told them.

Elijah looked at Morgana. "It wasn't me. It wasn't Rebekah. It wasn't Kol."

"It wasn't me, Elijah." Morgana told him. "It was Niklaus. I'm sure of it."

Elijah thought for a long moment. "Then how are they still alive?"

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Bonnie and Sally walked in.

"We know you're here." Sally called.

Tyler walked out of the shadows. "I must say, both of you really did that spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you."

"We did it to save our friends and my mother, Klaus." Bonnie told him. "Not you."

"The spirits won't be happy with you." Tyler/Klaus told them.

"The spirits don't get to tell us what to do anymore." Bonnie told him.

"We're done getting pushed around by all of you." Sally told him. "We did it because we wanted to."

...

 **Woods**

Stefan and Emma were standing together.

Emma sighed, wrapping her arms around Stefan out of impulse.

Stefan returned the embrace. "What was that for?"

Emma pulled away, pushing both hands into his chest. "Like you have to ask." She slowly, barely shook her head. "I thought you, Elizabeth, Isabella and Damon were gonna die. Even after the hell we've all put each other through... I couldn't imagine that."

Stefan managed a small smile. "Well, Emma, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Klaus lied. We're all gonna be okay." His phone rang. He pulled it out, answering. "Hello?"

Rebekah's voice was on the other line. "You're alive. Congratulations."

"Rebekah." Stefan told her, signaling to Emma who he was talking to.

Rebekah was somewhere unknown. "Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute."

Stefan and Emma walked toward Stefan's car.

"Yeah, he told me that." Stefan told her. "He also said you two and Morgana would be long gone out of town by now."

"That's the problem." Rebekah told him. "Elijah says that we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I've spent my whole life running."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked. "We had a deal."

"I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead." Rebekah told him. "There is no deal. If my brothers, sister and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric, and the only way to get rid of Alaric..."

Stefan realized what she was going to do, horrified. "Rebekah, no."

Emma looked at him in confusion.

...

 **Wickery Bridge - Matt's Truck**

Matt was driving his truck down the road.

Elena was in the passenger seat. "I need to call Jeremy, but my phone is dying."

Matt took out his phone. "Here. Use mine."

Rebekah was standing in the middle of the road ahead.

"Matt, look out!" Elena told him.

Matt swerved out of the way from hitting Rebekah, breaking the guard rail, submerging under the water.

...

 **Flashback - Wickery Bridge**

The Gilbert car had submerged underwater.

Miranda and Grayson were in the front seats.

Emma and Elena were in the back.

Emma woke, coughing, looking at Elena, who was unconscious. "Elena?" She looked at Miranda. Miranda was unconscious. Grayson was trying to break the window. "Mom!"

Grayson looked at Emma. "We're gonna be okay. I promise."

"Dad!" Emma told him.

The car started to sink, submerging in the water.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Storage Building**

Alaric had Elizabeth and Damon beaten and bloody.

Damon rushed toward Alaric, pushing him away from Elizabeth.

Alaric repeatedly punched Damon, making him fall.

Damon didn't move.

"You're not gonna fight back?" Alaric asked.

"You're kind of invincible, Ric." Elizabeth told him.

"Don't call me that." Alaric told her, kicking Elizabeth in the side. "We're not friends."

"We were." Elizabeth told him. "All of us were."

"Well, those friendships were part of the problem." Alaric told them. "It's what kept me weak. It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through. And now I'm gonna break you."

Alaric punched Damon in the face, making him back away.

...

 **Flashback 5**

 **Night - Road**

Damon was lying in the middle of the road, waiting for his next meal. He heard a familiar voice.

Elena walked onto the street, on the phone. "I know, Emma, you're right. You and our mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight. I'm out by the road. Meet me here."

Elena hung up.

Damon appeared in front of her. "Katherine."

"No, um, I..." Elena trailed off, looking behind her to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else. She looked at Damon. "I'm Elena."

"Oh, you-you just look..." Damon trailed off. "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." Elena told him.

"You're one to talk." Damon told her. "You're out here all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Falls." Elena told him. "Nothing bad ever happens here." There was a long silence. "Got into a fight with my boyfriend."

"About what?" Damon asked, holding up his hands in a harmless gesture. "May I ask?"

"Life, future, he's got it all mapped out." Elena told him.

"And you don't want it?" Damon asked.

"I don't know what I want." Elena told him.

"Well, that's not true." Damon told her. "You want what everybody wants."

"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" Elena asked.

"Hmm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time." Damon told her. "I've learned a few things."

"So, Damon, tell me." Elena told him. "What is it that I want?"

Damon walked closer to her. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger."

"So, what do you want?" Elena asked.

Damon hesitated.

Emma walked toward them, looking behind her, laughing, a little drunk.

Elena looked at Emma. "That's my sister. Her name's Emma."

Damon looked at Emma, surprised by Emma who looked exactly like Katherine.

Elena turned to Damon.

Damon was in front of her, compelling her. "I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena."

Elena blinked.

Damon rushed away, leaving before Emma could see him.

Emma turned toward Elena, stopping next to her. "Did you say something?"

Elena turned toward Emma, shaking her head, clearing her throat. "No, just waiting for you." Emma smiled. Elena tilted her head. "How drunk did you guys get?"

Emma smiled widely, spinning in a circle.

Damon stood in the shadows, watching them in curiousness.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Storage Building**

Alaric was still beating Damon and Elizabeth.

"Is that all you got?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not quite." Alaric answered, trying to stake Elizabeth.

Damon caught Alaric by the wrist, pushing him back, standing, punching him in the face.

...

 **Wickery Bridge**

 **(Song:) Dauoalogn - Sigur Ros**

Matt's truck had sunk to the bottom of the river.

Elena and Matt were unconscious.

Elena woke, looking at Matt, turning his head toward her, starting to shake him desperately.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Night - Wickery Bridge**

Grayson was trying to open the car door, attempting to break the window open.

Emma watched, turning toward Elena, shaking her desperately.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Wickery Bridge**

Elena continued to shake Matt desperately, continuing to yell his name without a sound. She tried to open the door, attempting to bust the window.

...

 **On the Bridge**

Stefan dove into the water below.

Emma ran onto the bridge, catching herself against the broken guard rail, looking below into the water, breathless.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Water**

Grayson was still trying to break the window open.

Emma tried to speak through the water, but her voice didn't have a sound. "Dad." Grayson turned around, taking Emma's hand in his, shaking his head, indicating to her that there was no way out. Emma nodded sadly. "I love you."

Stefan swam toward the car.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Wickery Bridge**

Stefan swam to Matt's window.

Elena desperately tried to shake Matt back into a conscious state.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Night - Wickery Bridge**

Stefan looked into the driver's window to Grayson.

Grayson shook his head, pointing back to Emma and Elena.

Stefan swam to the back window, looking inside, seeing them, startled by how much they looked like Katherine.

Elena was unconscious, nearly dead.

Emma was barely hanging to consciousness, not enough to know what was happening.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Wickery Bridge**

Stefan ripped Matt's door off, swimming across him, toward Elena.

Elena shook her head, pointing at Matt, silently telling him to get him up, not her.

Stefan shook his head, trying to grab Elena out.

Elena persisted on him getting Matt out first.

Stefan and Elena looked at each other for a moment.

Stefan struggled with the decision, abiding to Elena's wishes, grabbing Matt, swimming back to the surface, breaking through.

Emma ran toward him, kneeling to the ground, pulling Matt onto the grass.

Stefan helped her push him out. "Call help, now. Try to save his life."

Emma nodded, dialing the number on her phone, putting it on speaker, putting it on the grass, listening to the ringer as she compressed Matt's chest.

Stefan dove back under water.

Emma put her lips to Matt's, breathing for him, pulling back, compressing his chest.

Matt coughed his way into consciousness.

Operator: "911, what's your emergency?"

...

 **Water**

Elena looked relieved as she saw Stefan swim toward her. She lost the air she had, closing her eyes, becoming lifeless, her dead body trying to float to the ceiling of the truck, the only thing keeping her still being her seat belt.

Stefan made it to the truck a second too late.

...

 **Storage Building**

Alaric pushed Damon back, trying to stake him.

Elizabeth rushed toward them, catching Alaric by the wrist wrist, squeezing with all the strength she had, making him drop the stake, kicking him in the stomach, making him back away.

Alaric started to feel weak, dizzy. "What's happening?"

Elizabeth realized what was going on. "Oh, no."

"What's happening?" Alaric asked, falling to his knees.

Damon fell with him, holding his dying best friend, knowing Elena was dying with him. "No. No, no, no, no. Ric! Ric! You are not dead. You are not dead."

Damon had tears in his eyes.

Elizabeth knelt in front of Damon, looking at him sympathetically.

Damon looked around in despair.

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

Jeremy sat on the porch swing.

Isabella was pacing, leaving a voicemail on her phone. "Matt, where are you guys? You should have been back by now."

Isabella hung up.

Alaric appeared behind Isabella. "Jeremy."

Jeremy stood, worried. "Isabella, get inside." Isabella followed his gaze, but she saw nothing, looking at Jeremy in confusion. Jeremy looked at Alaric. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye, and it kind of happened." Alaric told him.

"Ric?" Jeremy asked.

Isabella looked from Jeremy to the air he was looking at in realization. "Ric's dead?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here to look after all of you, Jeremy." Alaric told him. "That you'll never be alone, okay? I promise."

Isabella realized what had happened. "Oh, my God, if Ric's a ghost... But if he's dead, that means Elena..."

Isabella shook her head in denial and sadness, running off the porch, down the stairs, rushing off into the darkness of the night.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Morgue**

Elena's body was lying on a stretcher.

Stefan was sitting next to her with tears in his eyes.

...

 **Waiting Room**

Emma was speaking to Meredith, looking completely in shock. "You-you actually did..."

Damon burst in through the doors. "Where is she?"

Elizabeth followed him inside, pulling him back. "No, Damon, wait."

Jeremy and Isabella ran into the hospital, tears in their eyes,

"Where's my sister?" Jeremy asked. "I have to see my sister."

Elizabeth pulled Damon to a stop.

Emma held out a hand to stop Jeremy and Isabella, nodding to Meredith. "All of you need to listen to her."

Meredith looked at Jeremy and Isabella. "You need to know, when you two brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion. It was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding of the brain."

"What are you saying?" Elizabeth asked.

Meredith looked at Jeremy and Isabella in sympathy. "You were so worried, I didn't want to tell you." She looked over all of them. "But I-I helped her. She needed my help. She needed my help."

Isabella looked at her in complete shock. "You what?"

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Morgue**

Elena's body still lied on the stretcher.

Stefan sat nearby.

Elena came back to life, looking straight up, gasping for air.


End file.
